The Shore
by Louise Ellis
Summary: This is a re-post of an older story I had posted on another website that no longer exists. Since I've had several requests, I'll begin re-posting it here. The story picks up just after Laura has seen Earth, and what happens next...many many chapters to follow! Most chapters are T, but some may be marked M in the later part of the series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: To The Shore

Laura took a deep breath, absently marveling at the freeness and lack of pain she felt. It seemed so long since she'd been able to breathe without feeling pain somewhere…everywhere. No pain, no cough….letting out the breath in a sigh, she lifted her face, letting the warmth wash over her. Not the warmth of the sun they'd found…the heat she'd been able to sense, feel as it brought a hint of color back to her skin, despite the shade Bill had rigged for them so they could watch the animals, but true warmth. Warmth that she felt through her body, all the way to her bones, feeling it course through her, pulsing with each beat of her heart.

The last thing she remembered, she'd been gazing out the window of the raptor, looking at all the life below. The animals, so beautiful…the teacher in her aching to catalogue each and every one of them, looking at their characteristics, observing them to learn about them…the leader that was left in her marveling at the bounty they would have to survive with…even as the woman left in her just wanted to enjoy looking at them, the beauty they brought to an already breathtaking panorama. Watching the life abundant below her even as Bill's husky voice lulled her into a more relaxed state until she lapsed into a velvet darkness, the movements of the raptor as he made minute adjustments…the hum of the engine…the love in his voice…the last she remembered.

Taking another breath, she felt the breeze running along her bare arms and legs, lifting the light hem of her sleeveless dress…gods, she'd forgotten what a breeze along bare skin felt like. Letting her hand drift up her arms, she marveled at the softness of her skin, the bones that she'd become accustomed to feeling jutting out as she'd lost more and more weight, now covered and smooth again.

And her hair…feeling the weight of it falling around her shoulders and down her back, she shook her head slightly…Not the shorter, more 'professional and serious looking' cut that Richard's advisors had deemed politically feasible, or the longer, darker way she'd worn it before that, but…she ran her fingers through it, reveling in the layers that tumbled over her shoulders…hopefully in the same red highlighted manner it had grown out while in the sun on New Caprica. Where Bill's hands had run through it, tangling in its length as she'd arched up underneath him…

"Hey." At the soft voice, Laura's lips curved up.

"Now why am I not surprised." Laura remained standing where she was, face upturned to the sun and wind, her mind leaving the New Caprican memory behind, for now. "You haven't done anything foolish have you?"

"No." A hand toyed with her hair. "Forgot what this looked like."

"I haven't opened my eyes yet. Feels good though." She took a deep breath. "What do you hear Starbuck?"

"Nothin but the rain." Kara stepped up next to Laura, mimicking her position. "Feels good, doesn't it."

"It feels." Laura finally opened her eyes and turned her face slightly to look at the younger woman. "Good to feel."

"Yeah, it would." Kara lifted a hand to shade her eyes and peered into the distance. "How much longer?"

"My fault." She admitted. "I just wanted to feel for a bit. To think before I arrived. It shouldn't be too much longer." Laura eyed Kara, a smiled touching her lips as she gazed at her.

"What." Shaking her head, Kara frowned slightly.

"Nothing." Reaching up, Laura tucked a piece of Kara's hair behind her ear so she could look into her face. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I don't know." Kara admitted softly, leaning into Laura's light touch unconsciously. "I don't really know if time has a meaning here. Or there, or where ever I've been."

"Ah." Continuing her light caress of Kara's face, smiling when the tense lines faded as Kara relaxed. Bill's adopted daughter…and hers as well. The lost lamb that never stopped searching or fighting. Tough as nails one minute and needing to be held the next. "So I guess I've been forgiven for trying to shoot you?"

Kara snorted softly. "Well, have you forgiven me for holding a gun on you?"

Laura smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kara's forehead gently. "And I thought it was a drug induced nightmare. Imagine my shock when the gun really went off."

"Yeah. Well." Kara shrugged. "Thanks for not airlocking me."

"No matter what, we couldn't airlock our girl." Leaning against the railing at her side, Laura watched Kara process the last statement.

"Um." She swallowed. "Uh. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She nodded slightly. "Thanks for sitting with me in Sick Bay. And in Bill's quarters."

Kara's eyes widened. "How'd you know about that? I was only there when you were asleep and he had to go to the CIC."

"Woke up enough a few times to see you, hear you…" Reaching out, Laura laced her fingers with Kara's. "Feel you holding my hand. And once or twice you curled up next to me in his rack, talking to me about Sam. You're a bit smaller than Bill, and I wasn't sure..." She smiled. "And he told me. I asked him once if it had been a dream. He explained you wanted to. So…thank you."

"You…" Kara sighed. "You remember after New Caprica?"

"When you came to Colonial One?" Laura nodded. "Of course I do."

"The stuff you said…" She bit her lip. "Well, I don't know if I ever said thanks. For letting me hide out there and talk to you."

"Everyone needs a place to hide sometimes." Laura turned slightly and gazed at the river in front of the boat. "Somewhere to hide from everything and feel safe."

"I guess." Kara shrugged. "I just…well, it had been a while."

"A while since you'd slowed down enough to let yourself have a safe place?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." Kara's whisper was almost lost in the breeze.

"Me too." Laura lifted her face to the sun again. "Gods, it feels amazing."

"I miss Sam." Kara whispered again.

"I know." Sliding her arm around Kara's waist, Laura rested her head against Kara's shoulder. "I…don't know how this works for…"

"For Cylons?" Kara joked weakly. "But you're the prophet…"

"Hmm." She squeezed Kara's waist. "I'm not a frakking prophet. I was just…the dying leader? I was a student who became a teacher who ended up President because I wanted to improve the Education system. It doesn't make any frakking sense, any of it. And, I don't know anymore Kara. I think the prophecies were what we made of them. I just…we believe what we will believe. I hadn't believed in some time. Not with any depth…I mean, what kind of benevolent gods take a good man and his daughters and spare the drunken idiot who caused their death." Her free hand reached out and traced Kara's hand. "What kind of gods allows a mother to slam her daughters' hand in a door, overrides the love that mother had for the daughter to allow her to do that." She sighed again. "What gods take a good and gentle soul and leave behind a family that is torn apart because of his death. Is it all in the name of letting us learn and grow…with death comes life and learning?"

"We died." Kara bit her lip.

Laura hmm'd softly and nodded. "Yes, Kara. We have." She gestured to the vista around them. "Yet here we are."

"Yeah." With a sigh, Kara looked around. "Here we are."

"We won't have too long to wait…I think time here has to be subjective. If it exists at all." Laura smiled. "It's meaning is irrelevant, I think."

"Never knew you were so introspective." Kara glanced at her.

"Neither did I." Laura's eyes moved down to rest on her hand, at the band that encircled her finger, gold glinting in the sun. "I've had a lot of time to think lately. To reflect on decisions…judgments…revelations and results. I've made good choices, and not so good choices. I think we just have to remember that who we are, who we've become is a collaboration of all those choices, guiding us…we can go back and make different decisions, but we can't change the impact of what we've done." She looked out at the water again. "It's like…the water. When something strikes it, or moves through it, it causes ripples. And those ripples cause ripples…but eventually we end up on the shore."

"Ookay." Kara frowned slightly. "I guess that makes sense. Sort of along the lines of, what we've done is who we are?"

"Sort of." Laura giggled softly. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too." Her frown deepened. "I'm not really sure how this works…"

"Me neither." She admitted. "This is as far as I've been. I saw Emily meet her family…I saw my mother…and then I turned back. I wasn't ready, and I'm glad I didn't see anyone else…I don't know if I would have been able…"

"Emily?" Trying to remember who Emily was, Kara shook her head.

"I don't think you met her. She was in Sick Bay…I got to know her when I would go in for the diloxin, some of the earlier treatments, when they weren't…I could still get up and move around." A smile touched Laura's lips. "She was…enlightening. She made this trip one night, I was asleep…she was so beautiful when she got to the shore…it would have been so easy."

"Yeah, but the Old Man wouldn't have…" Kara took a breath. "I guess everything happens in time, in its own time."

"Kara?" At the uncharacteristic hesitance in Laura's voice, Kara looked at her. "Kara…I don't know if I can do this. I mean, I know I have to do this…but…I feel unbalanced. I'm missing…"

"He'll be here." She rested her head on top of Laura's, her cheek warming in the sun drenched heat of Laura's hair. "In his time." She ran her hand down to touch the ring on Laura's hand. "That's proof of it. Either he sent it with you, or you brought it."

"I wouldn't take it while…" Laura sighed. "Not…we knew what we had. Our family," she squeezed Kara's waist, "knew what we had. It wasn't the godsdamned business of anyone else. Any other time, any other place, I would have married him. But who we were, what we were, we needed the focus on surviving…"

"I wanted what you had." Kara admitted softly. "I came close with Sam…Lee and I were, well…we…"

"I know." Turning, Laura cupped Kara's face, her thumbs running lightly along her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Confusing."

"Yeah. That's about right." She managed a weak smile. "You and the Old Man could have a whole conversation with one glance, one touch. Lee and I…we had moments. We were better as friends. It just took us a frakking long time to get there."

"Well, I had to get thrown into the brig to start to figure out on a personal level that Bill was more than a uniform." Laura wrinkled her nose, "and then even after we'd started…it took me getting myself abducted on a Basestar to admit that what we had was more than a deep friendship and mutual respect. That was the first time I told him…what we'd both been telling each other physically and with action, but wouldn't admit out loud. That hatch opened, and all I wanted to do was to collapse into him, wrap him around myself, and tell him. So I did." As a bird soared overhead, she glanced up, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. "And what did he say? About time." She laughed softly. "Gods…I miss him, but I want him to live while he can. I know it won't be for long, relatively speaking, but he'll build a cabin there…I'll start one here. Somehow."

"I'll help." Kara offered with a shrug.

"I'd like that." With a final wipe of Kara's face, Laura stepped back. "I want to see my sisters first…my parents…Billy…"

"Oh." When Kara's face fell, Laura raised an eyebrow.

"You'll stay with me." Tucking her arm through Kara's, she gazed at the shore that was just coming into view through the mist. "Unless there's someone else…"

"I'd like to see Zak." She admitted softly, "my dad…but…I don't know…I mean, I knew Billy sort of, and there's Dee, and Kat…"

"We'll see them." Nodding, she smiled faintly. "You do however, have to promise to not get my baby sister into too much trouble. I'm almost nervous to put the two of you together."

"I'll behave." Kara grinned then let out a shriek as Laura elbowed her. "Hey!"

"I'm going to hold you to that." She giggled and pulled Kara closer. "It's going to be okay, Kara."

"Promise?" As the boat approached the shore and silhouettes started appearing through the mist, Kara pressed closer to Laura, insecurity rising again.

"For all intents and purposes….." Laura rested her head against Kara's again. "You're Bill's and mine. So yes. They will accept you, and yes, it's going to be all right. I promise. And he'll be here soon. Not a prophesy, his promise."

As the figures on the shore came into focus, Kara started to smile again. "So, until the Old Man gets here…"

"It's just you and me." Laura nodded toward the shore, "and all of them."

"Yeah." As she started to recognize the figures on the shore, her eyes widened. "Frak. Laura, that's a lot of people."

"They're here for both of us." Letting her hand slide down to lace fingers with Kara's, she tugged her toward the steps down to the main deck. "Ready?"

"Frak no." Kara breathed out as she followed, stumbling behind Laura. "Laura…wait."

"Kara." Still pulling the younger woman, Laura laughed, reveling in the energy she felt coursing through her after the past months and years of her body growing weaker, betraying her. "Come on."

"Boom, boom, boom…." Kara muttered as Laura pulled her down a plank and onto the shore, both of them surrounded by the rest of their family and the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Shore

Chapter 2: On the Shore

"You haven't started the cabin yet?" As Kara and Laura strolled along a stream bank, Kara glanced at the older woman.

"No." Absently, Laura threaded her arm through Kara's. "There's been some other things…catching up with people, and Elosha and I were talking, there's some other people I need to talk to. They've been on my mind."

"Hmm." Kara fell silent for a few moments as they walked along. "I like your sisters."

"I thought you would." Laura smiled faintly. "I've missed them."

"You're different when you're with them." Kara winced. "I mean, it's not bad or anything, but…I think I just got used to you as the President. And when you're with them, you're not. You're kind of like it was sometimes on New Caprica. Like when we…"

"I get your point." Laughing, Laura shook her head slightly and looked at Kara. "You're more settled as well here. Calmer."

"Do you think the old man…I mean, maybe he wanted to introduce you to Zak." Kara shrugged.

"I think he would have wanted you to see Zak." Laura stopped and led Kara into a shaded area overlooking the water. "Have you seen your mother?"

Kara shook her head slowly. "I don't think I'm ready. I don't know if I will be. Maybe someday. But, not now."

"When you're ready." Sliding her arm around Kara's waist, Laura hugged her. "Everything else all right?"

"Yeah." Absently, Kara rested her head on top of Laura's. "It's kind of weird though, I mean, we're all at different ages, and the whole time thing is really weird. There's kids, and I think they get older, but the adults don't…"

"Elosha explained it to me." Laura winced. "Sort of. It was confusing, but basically, I think we all are at a stage where we're meant to be, within ourselves. The children are given the opportunity to be children, and grow up, and then determine who they are. We can change, if we wish, but only within certain parameters. We may see people we wish to see…but time and space really are ambiguous…"

"Well that's crystal clear." Kara sighed again. "Can't you re-explain it in a simpler way?"

Laura giggled. "If I understood it, I would. But, I can't. I think we just accept, and continue to grow."

"Whatever." With a grimace, Kara closed her eyes. "So, where have you been staying?"

"My apartment. What was my apartment." She paused. "Before. It's funny, I loved that apartment. Had it for years. And now, it just seems so…I don't know. Antiseptic, clean."

"I could come over and paint it." Laughing, Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

"Um. No. Thank you." Laura shuddered. "I'm only there for a bit anyway. I have some people I want to speak to before I start the cabin, and that's where I can get my thoughts focused. For now. But, come over for dinner tonight. My sisters are coming, our parents are watching my niece…"

"Girls night?" Kara nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good." Releasing her, Laura stepped back and nodded toward the path. "You go on then, I've got some people I'm waiting to talk to."

Kara's smile faded. "You going to be all right? Or do you need…"

"I'll be fine." Leaning forward, she brushed a kiss across Kara's cheek. "But thank you for worrying about me. You go on. I'll tell Cheryl to pick you up on their way over. Be ready by…seven."

"Yes Ma'am." Snapping a salute, she turned on her heel, breaking out in a giggle as Laura swatted her. "Ow!"

"Smart ass." Laura jerked her head. "Get out of here Starbuck."

As Kara's footsteps faded down the path, Laura returned her attention to the stream they'd stopped by. Following Kara, she continued a short distance further, until she reached a pair of chairs on a small ledge overlooking the water. "Okay Laura." She took a deep breath and sank down in one of the chairs, absently picking up the glass that was on the table that was next to it as she thought back on the conversation she'd had with Elosha…

"You're unsettled." The priestess had glanced up at her curiously as they sat on the small balcony of Laura's apartment, overlooking a park instead of the city view she'd had in the original. "He'll be here in his time."

"I know." Laura tucked her legs underneath her, fingers plucking absently at her skirt. "And it's not Bill. I'm at peace, waiting for him. It's something…someone else. I want to move on, but I can't. Something's holding me back, and I don't know what it is."

"Or who it is?" Elosha reached over and grasped Laura's hand, stilling the nervous movements.

"Something like that." She managed a weak smile. "It feels like…unfinished business. But, I was at peace when it was my time. I was ready. There was so much life, and I left…in my time. But, now, here, waiting…I'm missing…"

"So." Elosha squeezed her hand and leaned back. "You have the power within you to complete the thoughts. To summon whoever…or several whoevers to discuss whatever it is you need to finish."

"And then I'll be ready?" Laura leaned forward and picked up her glass of wine, sipping it absently.

"If you are." With an enigmatic nod, she stood up. "I'll see you…when it's time."

…at a cough, Laura looked up, her eyes widening. "Oh."

"Uh. Hello." The man standing in the path swallowed nervously. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." She gestured to the other chair. "Please." As he lowered himself into the chair, she smiled slightly. "I guess I should have anticipated it, but it's nice to see you walking without pain."

Felix Gaeta nodded slightly. "It's…different." Gazing at her for a long moment, he fell silent, his eyes finally moving to the water. "I didn't expect…I'd ever see you again."

"I have to say I'm rather surprised myself." She sipped her tea, watching him. "Felix." At the tone of her voice, he looked back at her. "I need to know…"

He swallowed nervously and took a breath. "I…thought I was doing what…it started…and then it kept going…and by the time…"

"You ordered Bill killed." Laura stated softly, her eyes still pinning him. "You. Who sang to me in Sick Bay. It's a dichotomy that I don't understand. You had such a beautiful soul. How did it get so dark?"

Felix shook his head slowly. "I don't…when I was shot…everything was so frakking, sorry," at the shake of her head, he continued, "insane. And we stayed out there, and I lost my leg because of the chase, all for nothing. I could still feel it though. It itched, and itched…the morpha…the morpha helped, until it didn't. And because of the Cylons…it was all messed up in my head. I just wanted revenge, they were…the Admiral wouldn't even listen, he was as drunk as Tigh was, and you'd disappeared, you didn't care, or didn't look like you cared, no one cared. And the Cylons were there."

"And it all spiraled." She nodded. "Until you felt you had nowhere else to go besides Zarek? Did you even try to talk to the Admiral anywhere besides the CIC? Did you go to anyone besides those you knew were just as discontented as you were? Did you even try Felix? Or did you take the easy way out?"

"Like you did?" Tears welled up in his eyes. "I…we needed a leader. Someone to tell us…Earth was as frakked up as the Colonies were, we had nowhere else to go, no one to believe in. And for the first time you weren't there. The Admiral wasn't there. So, in my mind, I went to the one…you have to believe me, I didn't know how…"

"You didn't know you'd fracture what was left of our family?" Laura's voice was soft, strangely gentle in its harshness. "You didn't know that the mutiny…whatever you and Tom were doing would cause deaths? That there were bullets that would kill? That people wouldn't just lay down their guns and agree with you? You didn't think beyond the fact that Tom Zarek was just waiting…biding his time?"

"I went to him…" Felix began weakly.

"You were coerced into going to him." She took a deep breath. "Felix. I know what morpha does. It's simply another form of chamalla, they're both pain killers with side effects…And I know that something happened to you before that…"

"How could you let him live?" He burst out. "He was responsible for all those deaths on New Caprica – all you had to do was let me kill him, finally. I'd never killed anyone, but I wanted him dead. I didn't care. I tried to save as many as I could and he betrayed them all. He knew the whole time that I was part of the Resistance, and he used me to kill. Why couldn't you and the Admiral just let me kill him! And when you wouldn't, why didn't you! He would have killed you – he didn't try to save you, and he knew what they were doing to you…why did you have to be so godsfrakking honorable and not kill him!"

In the sudden silence that followed his outburst, she stared at him, stunned at the intensity of his anger. "Oh Felix…"

When he spoke again, it was a whisper. "I worshiped the Admiral. I worked hard to get onto Galactica. And then to work for him…and after the attack…we were all that was left. And he was going to get us to Earth. I didn't know how, or where, but I was going to find it. To follow where he told us to jump. And then, it all fell apart. I don't know how."

"I wanted to kill him." Laura broke the next silence. "I did things…that I never thought I'd have to do. Did them for the greater…what I…we perceived to be the greater good. I made mistakes…we all did. And I did kill. Felix, I was responsible for thousands of deaths. You have no idea…you saw what happened, but you never had to give the orders to leave ships behind. Or to kill a thousand people because there were weapons on board and no response. To kill someone who's eyes you'd looked into, who haunted you even as he taunted you. When Baltar was released…I was furious. It would have taken one of the five to have voted differently and he would have been killed." She took a deep breath. "I would willingly have hit that airlock button. But." Taking another sip of tea she shook her head. "I was denied. I was dying, I wanted two things desperately. To find a home for the fleet and his death."

"But…you didn't care anymore." He blinked back a tear. "You weren't there…we…I didn't know where to go…no one cared…"

"I lay on the carpet in my quarters for hours." Laura's voice was distant. "I had burned what I believed in, because I'd lost my faith. I'd given everything I had…postponed my personal desires…all to focus on what we were working for. I lay there, holding a piece of a plant I'd picked. So I'd know it was real, Not just a nightmare I could wake from. And I just…lay there. After being buffeted with bad news, and worse news, and…" She shuddered. "The Admiral couldn't reach me, Cottle…well, aside from threatening to bring me in unless I drank something, he couldn't reach me. I just…shut down. I don't know what happened. I'd given all those years and let all of you down. I'd supported everyone…and didn't have anyone. The Admiral and I needed to have each other, and both of us were so wrapped up in misery, we didn't have each other. He had alcohol, I had…distance."

"I didn't know any other way." Tears running down his cheeks, he stared at her. "I didn't. And I couldn't think. And I was angry, and Starbuck…the others…I didn't know any other way."

"I know." She smiled sadly. "Felix…"

"I didn't know…any other way." He whispered again, falling out of his chair and onto his knees, burying his head into her lap as he sobbed, her hands gently stroking through his hair.

"I know." Laura continued her motions until he'd regained control of his breathing. "Felix, I know."

"I'm so sorry…I was sorry when it started, and I couldn't…" He shuddered.

"He didn't have a qualm about Tom." She stated softly, her fingers still playing through his hair. "He cried about you that night." At the statement, he choked out another sob. "He knew, deep within, that you…" She sighed. "Oh, Felix."

"I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"And I'm sorry." Using her finger, she tilted his tearstained face up. "I'm sorry we didn't…couldn't. And that you couldn't wait for us…but, it's all right Felix. It's all right."

Felix stared at her for a long moment before taking a deep breath and starting to sing. As his voice washed over her, Laura closed her eyes and relaxed back in the chair, remembering the tortured nights in Sick Bay when he would sing, both of them semi-conscious from their drugs…drifting. When he finished, the mournful tones fading through the trees, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead silently. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Thank you." As he climbed to his feet, eyes still downcast, she tilted her head, looking up at him. "When…he arrives. I want you to come see him. Please?"

"He won't want…" His voice trailed off at her expression. "We'll see."

"We have all the time in the…well, where ever we are." Laura smiled slightly. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"Thank you, Madame President." He inclined his head in respect and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "We'll see."

"That's all I ask, Felix." She caught his hand and squeezed it. "Until…then." With a final tearstained smile, he nodded and disappeared down the path as she stood and picked up her glass. Wandering toward the water, she gazed out at it, at the patterns of sunlight dancing across the ripples. When a small fish jumped up and splashed, she smiled.

"You and water." At the statement and the hands that were suddenly on her waist, she stilled, her smile disappearing. "Good to see you. Hear you moved up in the world, good thing the paperwork hadn't gone through yet, I suppose."

"Hello Richard." Refusing to turn, Laura remained where she was.

"Laura." Letting his hand move to rest on her lower back, he stepped to her side.

She remained still, comparing the light weight on her back to the protective heat she'd felt when Bill had done the same thing. Bill's had been reassuring, protecting her, both of them more tactile than either would admit, but rather apparent in hindsight, their hands or feet absently touching when they were sitting near each other, not smothering, but sharing. Richard's hand, however was still, possessive, proprietary, and actually, unwelcome. Stepping away slightly, she turned to face him, gazing at him levelly. "You look…well."

"You look amazing." His hand lifted to toy with her hair. "Didn't remember it being this long, it suits you. As does the dress."

She smiled bitterly. "Well, it was your advisors who strongly recommended that I cut my hair, dress in pastels, present a more mature, professional look. Something their polls said the people expected of me. It was a decision they made. I just went along with it because I decided to use my energy to fight for other things, like the education budget and the children."

"But I knew what was underneath all that." His smile grew more confident as he traced her cheek.

"Hmm." Laura stepped back, turning to place her glass on the table before facing him again. "I wanted to tell you some things, Richard. Things I didn't…couldn't, before the attack."

"Do tell?" Crossing his arms he watched her as she leaned against a tree.

"I wanted to tell you that I understand more now. About why you thought you had to make the decisions that you did." She paused for a moment, "and to let you know that I think that while when you first ran for office…you truly believed in the good in people. And in the good for the people. But you changed, and we all changed with you. The further you went, the further away…I let myself be swayed." A faint smile touched her lips. "Do you know why I re-joined your campaign?"

"I'd hoped it was because you believed in the difference we could make." He ran a hand over his head. "You were brilliant, an eloquent speaker, you'd won educational awards and grants…and wanted to impact more children."

Laura let out another soft humm, a smile touching her lips. "Right out of the press packet. And, I did want to make a difference. I needed to be a part of something that I could impact but not make it personal. I missed my father and my sisters so much…I needed to be occupied and focused on a goal, my mind needed to be filled. You had some wonderful ideas, plans for the Colonies…I was proud to be part of your campaign, to be part of something that made a difference." Her voice trailed off for a moment as she absently twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Do you remember the first time we slept together?"

Richard smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"That's nice." She nodded slightly, her lips curving in a sardonic smile. "Because I don't. I was drunk Richard, and you never noticed. I'd been off on a trip, a successful one, and started drinking on the transport back, when I realized it was the anniversary of the day the rest of my family was killed, and I was surrounded by happy families. A glass or two or more of champagne to celebrate the success of my trip. Then I made it back to the office to drop off my things before going home, and there you were. Asking for a report…and offering me more alcohol. The next thing I remember is waking up on the couch in your office, the throw from your couch draped over me. You'd been implying for months…I'd been declining, and there I was."

"You were more than willing." His eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I was." Stepping forward, she touched his face. "I hated myself for it, but somewhere inside me I was. And it was easy to let it…get out of hand. I hated myself, for you for making me feel anything, for what we were doing to your family, even if they didn't know it, for the other women you were frakking with at the same time, and don't even deny it. But, Richard, I wanted to say thank you. Because, I learned from you. I learned what to do with power, and I learned how easily power can seduce and twist. I wasn't a perfect President, I had to make some decisions that nearly killed me…but I made them. I'd learned from you to make a decision and to have the strength to stand by it. I learned from you to not let my personal wants and needs dictate policy." Rising up on her toes, she kissed him gently. "You once were a good President and a good man, Richard Adar. I'm glad I knew you then. And, I just wanted to say good bye."

"I see." He gazed at her for a long minute before laughing bitterly. "You've changed Laura. Still as gorgeous as always, but now the rest of it is out there for everyone else to see as well."

"I haven't really changed." Her lips twitched. "This is what I was like before I started listening to how I was supposed to be. I went back to teaching a few years ago," she waved her hand vaguely, "saw the children, was their Miss Laura…found the rest of me that had been buried. You've no idea what the last years were like for me Richard, and I don't wish that knowledge on you, you don't need to. But, I needed to make sure of a few things. Starting with the fact that I did want to thank you, which I've done. And I did want to say good bye, we didn't part on the best of terms. I was going to fight you for my spot…"

"You wouldn't have won." Richard's chin lifted as he gazed down his nose at her. "Unless…"

"Don't discredit either of us by finishing that." Laura held up her hand. "It would have given me something to live for…just a bit longer. I'd been diagnosed with cancer that morning, didn't have more than six months or so at that point, but you didn't know that. I survived with some…treatments, but my cancer returned and that's why I'm here now. And I don't want your pity, or your sympathy. Didn't then, don't now. So, since I didn't get a chance to then, good bye Richard, and I do hope that wherever you've ended up…that you're happy. And well. And that you've found the man we took from the Mayor's office all the way up into the Presidency." She reached forward and touched his cheek. "Be well, Richard."

He stared at her silently until she stepped back, breaking the moment as she turned to continue down the path. "Laura?" She turned to look at him, her hair cascading over her shoulder. "Be well."

"Thank you." With another smile, she lifted her hand in one last farewell wave before turning to continue along the path. That had actually gone a lot better than she'd been expecting. She really didn't know why she'd needed to talk to him, except…there were things she'd needed to say…She truly did hope that he was happy, wherever and whomever she was with. This whole place was really confusing…she didn't even know if that had truly been Richard, or a projection of her mind. If had helped though…Catching sight of another woman moving down the path toward her, she stopped, waiting.

"Madame…" A pause, "I mean…Laura."

"Dualla." As Dee moved toward her hesitantly, Laura automatically held out her arms, the other woman falling into them. "Shh…it's okay baby." Nestling her cheek against Dee's head, she continued to murmur soothingly until Dee finally straightened with a sniff. "Better?"

"Sorry." Dee whispered, ducking her head.

"It's all right." Tucking Dee's arm through hers, Laura stared moving down the path again, remaining silent as Dee gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" She finally murmured, her voice barely audible over the leaves rustling in the wind. "I'm…I didn't know…how else…"

"Do you know where I was when I heard?" Laura continued to stare straight ahead, her hand absently stroking Dee's hand. "I was in the Admiral's quarters…he'd made a speech…it's not important for now about what. I…all I wanted to do was to sleep. I didn't want to do anything. I'd been the one you, everyone had believed in. And I'd led the entire fleet to a dead planet. I lost everything, thought I'd lost everything," she amended quietly. "I burned my Book of Pythia."

"But…" Dee shook her head.

"Do you have any idea how he thought, thinks about you?" Laura smiled fondly. "Do you know that you and Billy are the reason we remained as a fleet?"

"Billy and I?" Stopping, Dee turned to stare at Laura. "How?"

"I'd told him that if the human race was to survive, we needed to get away and start having babies. He downright refused, and went back out to the CIC. He told me he had every intention of splitting the fleet then saw the two of you talking." She reached up and cupped Dee's cheek. "He watched you for a few moments, and rethought his decision. Very similar to the way he did when you talked to him about Kobol…and a few other decisions throughout the years. You've no idea how you impacted him, all of us."

"I didn't…" She bit her lip. "I…"

"I know you didn't." Tucking Dee's hand back into her arm, Laura started walking again. "But you did. I didn't want to fail anyone…I didn't realize how hard you'd…"

"I couldn't do it any more." Dee's mouth opened and closed a few times before she continued. "But, I wanted people to remember…to have happy memories of me. And I wanted a day that was what I'd dreamed of…playing happily with Hera, talking to friends…"

"Dinner with Lee?" Laura finished softly.

"Yeah. And he started talking about the future…" She shook her head slowly. "I wanted him to remember me, not the way we'd become, but the way we'd wanted to be…the way I wanted us to be."

"And then you were gone." Laura glanced at Dee. "I wish I'd known…I wish you'd had someone you could have gone to…someone to go to you…"

Stopping, Dee turned to face Laura. "But, it was my time. I was ready. I was done with what I needed…and I couldn't do it any more."

A sad smile touched Laura's lips. "And I understand that more than you can imagine."

Dee inspected her face closely, the stress fading from her own as she gazed into Laura's eyes. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Laura leaned forward and rested her forehead against the younger woman's. "For everything. For being there for them when I couldn't. For loving them."

"You're welcome." Dee smiled. "You know I'm studying with Elosha."

"She told me." Laura stepped back and caught Dee's arm again as they resumed their walk. "Does it bring you peace?"

"Yes." Nodding, Dee gazed into the distance. "It does."

"Good." Laura smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too." She sighed softly. "I had forgotten how important they were to me. And now they are again."

"Mmmm." Stopping, Laura released her arm and reached up to touch her cheek. "We'll talk again?"

"I'd like that," Leaning into her touch, Dee smiled. "Thank you."

"Go in peace, Dee." As the younger woman stepped back and returned up the path they'd been walking on, Laura's smile faded slightly. Turning, she continued on the path until it ended in an open meadow, the stream winding its way through the waving grass. Finding the rock she'd located on a previous visit, she perched on its sun drenched warmth, pulling her legs up so she could wrap her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees as she stared at the water that had pooled in front of the rock. While she knew she really didn't need to see the people she'd seen, she felt better for it. There were a lot more people…and probably people who needed to see her, but for now, all she wanted to do was rest, stare at the water, and let her mind wander.

"Hello Laura." At the voice, she started slightly and turned her head, lifting one hand to shade her eyes.

"Oh…" She blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought about Sean Allison in years…at least not until those last few days alive, when she'd been having random fragmented thoughts as she'd drifted in and out of coherency. "Hello."

"I didn't want to bother you…" Hesitantly, he glanced around the meadow. "But…"

"It's all right." She nodded at the rock next to her. "I'm glad you did. I've…you deserved more than to just be told to get out, back then. I'm…sorry."

"It was a bit confusing." Easing himself down next to her, he smiled. "I hadn't thought it was that bad…"

She burst out laughing. "Gods no…it wasn't that at all…trust me." Reaching out, she rested her hand on his arm. "And it wasn't your age…although, that was a shock."

"Yeah." Sean chuckled. "Well, like I told you, I'd recognized your name immediately. You really had no idea back then, did you."

"Back when?" Laura tilted her head, the smile still playing on her lips.

"What we did to get you as a teacher?" He grinned. "Gods, to get Miss Roslin…and to think we actually learned something along the way."

"And here I thought it was due to my teaching skills." She teased, crossing her legs and angling toward him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, we wanted to get your attention, and damned if we didn't all end up learning more than we'd intended to." Sean shook his head, "and then ten years later, to have the chance to actually take you out…I couldn't exactly pass it up. You know, you never seemed that much older than us."

"Thank you," Laura blushed slightly, "I think."

"No." Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you. Without your classes, I would have had a lot more trouble in college, not to mention…it was thanks to you, I met my wife."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"About four months after our date," he began, "I was in that little bookstore on Lower Thirteenth Street, in Caprica City…"

"The one I sent all my students to for out of print books." Laura smiled. "I loved that store."

"Most of us continued to go there…you've no idea how many impromptu reunions took place in that store over the years." Sean grinned. "Anyway, I'd happened in there, and had set my briefcase down as I looked at a book, next thing I knew, someone tripped over my briefcase and landed against me, both of us falling. We ended up having coffee…and got married seven months later. Had three children before…"

"Oh, Sean." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Congratulations…boys or girls?"

"Twin boys, and their younger sister." Pulling out a wallet, he opened it to show her a set of pictures. "This was the last one before, well, you know."

"They're beautiful." Taking it, Laura peered at the picture then glanced up at him. "I know her, she was a teacher, right?"

"At the Arts Magnet school you supported." He nodded, "she said she had the chance to speak to you briefly at the dedication, but didn't get a chance to mention…"

"I wish she would have." She thought for a moment. "Anna, right?" At his nod, she blinked, "Anna Allison – I remember wondering…she was pregnant, would have been with your daughter?"

"She had Sofia six weeks later." Sean gazed at the picture. "And those are her big brothers Joshua and Peter."

"You've a beautiful family, Sean." Handing the picture back to him, she smiled wistfully. "I wish…"

"I'd like you to meet them, some time." His gaze swung towards the water. "We'd taken the children to the park when it happened. We were having a picnic…and, then there were ships, then…nothing. But, we were together then, we're together now."

"I'm glad." Reaching out, she clasped his hand, her gaze moving to the river as well. "Back before…"

"Anna knows about you." He squeezed her hand lightly, his thumb running along the back of her hand. "We were talking about our pasts, and I guess it was the way I was talking about you…about how you inspired us to read, to look past the words to the meanings behind them, and to look at the different perspectives, challenged us….and I mentioned, I'd seen you a few months prior…She thinks the world of you as well, by the way. Couldn't figure out why you didn't get back to teaching, she could see you loved working with the children every time you'd come out to the schools, but as a teacher, she appreciated having you as Secretary, overseeing and guiding the Education programs with a focus on the children, not the prestige."

"Oh." Startled, she glanced at him. With a sigh, she turned to face him again. "Sean, back then. You gave me back something…that night. I was drifting, had been drifting. You made me…" Biting her lip again, she glanced at the water as she gathered her thoughts. "You made me want to make a difference again. Not just be, but…to…"

"Laura." Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek. "It was beautiful, a fantasy come true for me. An evening with a beautiful woman, who turned out to be as funny, attractive, imaginative, and as human as she could possibly be, chose to spend her time with me. The next morning, when I saw the press releases, I was just glad that I'd had the chance to know her. To know you. Before you distanced yourself and focused on others instead of yourself. You gave me a beautiful gift that night as well, so I think we pretty much came out even…or possibly, I came out ahead, since because of you I found Anne."

Laura stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head and laughing. "Gods Sean, if only I'd known what I was giving up…"

"Would you have changed a thing?" He arched an eyebrow.

"No." She smiled, "because of that night, that decision, many years later I ended up with the most amazing man myself, and two pseudo children of my own. So, we're even I guess."

"Good." Sean glanced at his watch. "We'd like to have you for dinner…or just to get together to talk about books sometime."

"I'd like that." Waiting for him to move out of the way, she shifted toward the edge of the rock and let out a short gasp as he easily lifted her off the warm surface and set her on her feet. "Thanks."

"I'll see you later, Laura." Bending, he kissed her forehead and grinned one last time before turning and striding across the meadow, passing Kara and nodding at her as he did.

"Hey there." Kara had stopped and turned to stare after Sean as Laura approached her. "Who's the hot guy?"

"Former student." Laura smiled serenely, her tone of voice causing Kara to return her attention to the older woman.

"Former student?" Dubiously, she raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Fine." Laura sighed. "Former student that I went out on a blind date with some ten years later."

"And?" Crossing her arms, Kara waited.

"And, that's all you need to know." With a satisfied grin, Laura tucked her arm through Kara's and led her toward the path back. "It was many years ago, right before I started working with then-Mayor Adar's campaign. So, get your mind out of the gutter, Starbuck."

"Playing right next to yours, ma'am." As Laura's elbow dug into Kara's ribs, she shrieked, her laughter ringing through the meadow. "Point taken, ow!"

"Good." Stopping, Laura turned them to face the stream. "I want the cabin here, where we can get plenty of sun. The porch will face the water."

"It's a beautiful view." Kara sighed. "How many floors?"

"Told you. A kitchen, great room, and spare bedroom on the first floor, and a master bedroom and two studies on the second. The bedroom has a balcony that covers the porch on the first floor." Closing her eyes, Laura smiled. "A fireplace in the great room…the room doubles as a library for us…"

"The Old Man will love it." She grinned. "Gonna let him put his ship on the mantle?"

"As long as he hasn't broken it again." Laura laughed softly, opened her eyes and sighed. "Sun's going down. We should head back." Together, they continued toward the path. "So, what's up, I thought I told you Cheryl would pick you up."

Kara shrugged slightly. "Don't know. Just felt like taking a walk…"

"Kara." Laura glanced at her. "Truth."

"Fine." She squirmed slightly. "Damned teachers. Always know."

Laura laughed softly. "It's easier with you, you always look slightly guilty anyway. So?"

"Um." Kara took a deep breath. "Someone wanted to meet you. So, I said I'd introduce you. I mean, we were talking, and the Old Man came up, and you came up…and well…"

"That's fine." She interrupted Kara's stumbling explanation. "Who am I meeting?"

"Me." At the unexpected male voice, Laura jerked to a stop, her eyes widening. "Madam…Miss…I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what to call you…"

"Laura will do." She stared at him, a smile crossing her lips. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your father's spoken so much of you, Zak."

"Kara's told me a lot about you." He took a step forward, gazing at her. "You and my dad? Really?"

Laura tilted her head, watching him curiously. "I'm sorry?"

Zak glanced at Kara, who was grinning. "Uh…well, you see…my dad…you're just not exactly what I expected."

"I'm not?" One eyebrow lifted.

"Kara told me about you, but…" he sighed. "Well, Ma'am, Laura…let's just say I'm happy for both of you. And that's it's a good thing."

"Ah." Laura giggled. "You were expecting someone like Ellen Tigh?"

"I wouldn't put it like that," Zak shrugged sheepishly. "I've heard a lot about you, just no one had told me what you looked like."

"Oh." A blush ran up her cheeks. "I'm only a few years younger than your father. Really."

"I guess, uh, I had some preconceived notions about teachers, and presidents." He grinned. "Guess I'll be rethinking them."

"I suppose so." Laura's smile widened as she reached up to touch his cheek. "It is nice to finally meet you, though."

"Likewise." He paused as something caught his eyes, and he reached up to touch the gold ring that was hanging on a delicate chain around her neck. "This was my father's…"

Laura blinked as he lifted it gently. "It was…when I was on the boat…it was on my finger. I wouldn't take it from him…"

"I'm glad." Releasing it, he leaned forward to brush a kiss across her cheek. "He hadn't been happy in many years. From what Kara's told me, you were about the only thing that, uh, well…in the last few years, I'm glad you found each other."

"We did make each other happy, when we weren't arguing over something to do with the fleet." As a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'make up frakking' came from Kara's direction, Laura frowned at her for a moment before returning her attention to Zak. "I look forward to getting to know you as well."

"And you can fill me in on what Kara won't tell me." Zak grinned.

"I think I can manage that." Laura slipped her arm through his, "come along, Kara, Zak's going to walk us back."

"Yes, ma'am." With a sigh, Kara fell in step behind them as they returned along the path by the shore.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions on the Shore

Chapter 3: Reunions on the Shore

"Over." With a giggle, Laura kicked at the pair of legs in her way. "Now."

"No." Kara remained where she was, grinning up at her. "Make me."

"Make you?" Laura's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Kara collapsed in laughter against the woman next to her. "She made me say it."

Laura's gaze swept to her sister. "Right. Cheryl?"

"Not me. Nope. Kara's on her own for this one." She shook her head, hair swinging side to side, "ow!" She rubbed her arm where Kara had hit her. "You didn't need to do that."

"Sell out." Kara laughed at Cheryl's expression. "You did so."

"Did not." Cheryl stuck her tongue out.

"Did so." Kara imitated the action as a knock sounded at the door.

"Finally." Laura groaned and moved to the door as they kept up their argument. "Get in here. Now." Pulling her other sister into the apartment, she thrust a glass into her hand. "You're behind all of us, and the children are arguing. And conspiring against me."

"Take this." Sandra handed the bag she held to Laura and shrugged out of her coat. "What are they arguing about?"

"About who's idea it was to smart off to me." Laura called over her shoulder as she crossed to the kitchen. "I'm about to cut them both off."

"Wouldn't do any good." Sandra followed her as full blown laughter sounded from behind her.

"And don't destroy my pillows!" Laura called, seeing a pillow flying through the air and against Kara's head. "Or no…what did you bring?"

Sandra opened a bag as Laura poured another glass for herself, this time of ambrosia. "Wings. Lots and lots of messy wings."

"Frak." With a sigh, Laura grabbed a stack of napkins and followed Sandra out to the table. "Calm down, both of you. And no mess on the couch. Or else. And all three of you know I mean it." Dropping the napkins on the low table, she returned to the kitchen, ignoring the giggles and Kara's muttered 'empty airlock threats' from behind her. By the time she came back, with a bottle of ambrosia in hand, they'd spread the platters out on the table and were perched around it, Kara and Cheryl still on the couch, Sandra on a pillow on the floor, another pillow waiting for Laura.

"The good stuff!" Cheryl reached toward the bottle.

"Not yet." Laura frowned, "finish what you've got first." As all three obediently drained their glasses, she topped off her glass then filled the others.

"To…our newest Roslin." Cheryl lifted her glass. "Baby Kara."

"Not a baby, but I'll drink to it." Kara took a swallow as the others followed suit.

"Me…" Sandra laughed and held up her glass, "to grandparents who can't get enough of their granddaughter and love to have her stay overnight. And husbands who understand sisters." They all took another swallow, Cheryl coughing slightly as the alcohol hit her throat.

"Lightweight." Kara grinned, "to girls night. A new and exciting experience. And not what I expected."

"From a prim and proper teacher?" Laura giggled. "Drink Kara." This time they drained their glasses, Laura refilling them. "And, lastly…to being together." They took one last drink and just before the glasses hit the table, she yelped. "Coasters!"

"Priss." Cheryl groaned and leaned back to the small table in the corner that held a stack of coasters, tossing them onto the table. "Happy?"

"Yes." Sliding a coaster toward her, Laura set her glass on it and reached for one of the wings. "And use the napkins."

"Laura," Sandra reached past her to fill Laura's glass again. "Drink. You're not there yet."

"You did this a lot?" Kara slid to the floor, leaning against the couch as she sucked at a wing. "The three of you?"

"Least once a week." Cheryl tossed a bone onto an empty plate. "Big sister taught us her evil ways."

"Evil ways?" Laura burst out laughing. "I don't think you two had very far to go."

"Are you kidding?" Sandra groaned. "Kara, it was always, Laura did this, Laura did that, why can't you two…You have any idea what it was like to be constantly compared to perfect big sister there?"

"Not a clue." Kara winced, "ow!"

"Sorry." Laura adjusted her aim and kicked out again, this time hitting her intended target.

"Ow!" Sandra echoed with a yelp before glaring at Laura. "Hey."

"Told you." She frowned and gestured with a wing. "Kara was an only."

"Lucky." Rubbing her leg where Laura's foot had kicked her, Sandra reached out for another wing.

"Yeah. Well, it had its moments." Kara emptied her glass. "Truth?"

"You taught her truth?" Cheryl re-filled all their glasses.

"Not like we had a monopoly on it." Laura shrugged. "And it was her wedding shower."

"She outdrank the ship's…" Kara broke off with another yelp. "Hey!"

"I meant it for you that time." Laura delicately bit at a wing.

"Fine." Kara slumped back with a pout, reaching out to grab a wing.

"Fine." Sandra nudged Kara with a grin. "Laura, truth."

"Frak." She sighed and picked up her glass. "Ask."

"Truth. The story you won't let Kara tell." She held up her glass, Cheryl's and Kara's immediately following.

"Fine." Laura grimaced and tossed back a healthy swallow of the liquor. "Kara's wedding shower. It was being hosted by the wife of Bill's Exec. She had a bit of a reputation."

Kara leaned forward and whispered loudly, "that's like saying Laura likes things neat and clean."

"Shut. Up." She swatted at Kara with a frown. "She was misunderstood. And lonely. And drank a lot. So I challenged her to truth. And, she'd already been drinking. That's the main thing."

"And she implied things about Laura." Kara added. "Oops." With an unapologetic grin, she drank, followed by Cheryl and Sandra.

"Fine." Cheryl grinned. "Truth. Kara."

"Go for it." Her eyebrow lifted.

"She really shoot at you?" At the question, Laura groaned and downed the rest of her drink without even waiting for Kara's answer.

Kara burst out laughing and drained her glass, slamming it back onto the table. "Yep. Missed me too. I kept telling her if she didn't believe me, to shoot me. Didn't think she'd actually do it. Was lucky it wasn't an airlock. She's not that good with a gun." Cheryl and Sandra exchanged a look before bursting out into laughter. "What?"

They drained their glasses as Laura sighed and refilled them again before picking up a wing and nibbling at it as Cheryl caught her breath enough to speak. "Remember all that perfect stuff we said she did?"

"Our dad taught us to shoot." Sandra giggled. "Laura hated it, but she won all sorts of awards."

"I didn't mind targets." Laura muttered, "it was not getting to shoot the really annoying things that bothered me."

"So…" Kara blinked, and grinned at Laura. "You missed on purpose? I knew you loved me."

"I was drugged out of my frakking mind." Laura groaned and tossed the bone onto a plate.

"Whatever." Kara picked up her glass and nodded at Sandra. "Was she an annoying older sister?"

Sandra giggled again as she picked up her glass and drank. "Of course. Frakking perfect Laura. Or so our parents thought. She was also the coolest big sister, and we would have hated her except we couldn't."

"Not perfect." Laura sighed again and drank as Cheryl and Kara followed suit. "Toes are funny."

"Toes?" Kara looked confused as Cheryl and Sandra burst into laughter.

"Toes." Laura leaned to the side. "Look, they look funny."

"Funny?" Kara echoed again, sending Cheryl and Sandra into another fit of laughter.

"Thank you!" Sandra pointed at Laura's foot. "Nothing."

"They've looked funny ever since I broke them." Laura extended her foot so Kara could see.

"I don't…" Kara frowned, sure, when she held her foot up, her toes had a sort of space between the third and fourth, but…

"Point it." Cheryl directed, gesturing with her glass. "See, frakking perfect arch and point. So what if there's a teensy, tiny, space between them when you try to see it."

Sandra leaned toward Kara. "Laura tripped over Cheryl's skates and broke her toes. Been sensitive about it ever since."

"Seriously?" Kara started laughing.

"Yep." Sandra nodded solemnly before laughing again. "She would have been a miserable older sister except she was cool."

"She could do braids." Cheryl lifted her glass. "And she let us borrow her clothes."

"And she always knew where her missing clothes were." Laura added dryly. "In someone else's room."

"She took us places mom and dad wouldn't." Sandra grinned. "When we weren't supposed to."

"And mom and dad never knew." Cheryl added, tapping her glass against Sandra's before they took a drink.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Laura giggled. "There were a few times I think they suspected…"

"I was sick that time…not…hungover." Sandra frowned. "Really."

"Right." Laura filled their glasses again. "And what else did I teach you?"

"Drink water before going out drinking. And after." They chorused, lifting their glasses again.

"Frak." Kara muttered, "wish I'd heard that."

"You and I learned the hard way." Laura wrinkled her nose at Kara. "I just passed it on."

"You learned it at…" Cheryl's voice trailed off. "Never mind."

"What?" Kara's head shot up. "Never mind what?"

"Did mom and dad ever find out?" Sandra asked, leaning forward intently.

"Find out what?" Kara repeated, watching Laura closely.

"Where she worked while she was in college." Cheryl grinned. "Her second job. And not the one in the library."

"Mom did." Laura sighed. "I finally told her. I don't think dad ever did. And you two were sworn to secrecy."

"You had a secret job you couldn't tell your dad about?" Kara leaned forward. "Spill it."

When Laura shook her head and took another drink before reaching for a wing, Sandra giggled. "Good gods, Laura, it wasn't that horrible."

"Except that she was supposed to spend all her time studying, and that the oldest daughter of two highly respected educators…" Cheryl lifted her glass and nodded at Sandra, who continued.

"The recipient of the Caprican scholarship for higher education, the valedictorian of her high school…" Sandra lifted her glass. "The bright and shining star…"

"Shut up. And you know very well that it was when I was in graduate school, which didn't pay for itself." Laura threw a balled up napkin at her before taking a drink. "Fine. So I wanted to do something fun and different from working at the university by then, and worked in a bar."

"A bar?" Kara shook her head. "So what?"

"And where was the bar?" Sandra asked, throwing the napkin back.

"No…" Cheryl added, "the correct question is…what was the bar?"

Kara's eyes widened. "No…a…you…."

"No!" Laura shook her head furiously as her sisters broke down laughing. "Not one of…those bars."

"Close enough." Sandra finally got out. "She was a bartender at Caprica Heights."

"Caprica Heights?" Kara's eyes widened. "But…" she stared at Laura, trying to imagine her working behind a bar at what at one point of time had been some of the hottest places in Caprica City. One where the bartenders were all female, and had a reputation for being loud, wild, and outgoing, not to mention, their attire not leaving much to the imagination. "You?"

"Frak." Laura downed another shot. "Yes. All right? It was good money, it was fun, and I liked it. And for the record, while I indeed did do my time dancing on the bar in the group number, fully clothed, I never sang, and we never took anything off. Ever."

"And this never came out when…" Kara blinked, remembering some of the political scandals she'd read about.

"It was years before I became Secretary of Education," Laura sighed. "And no one really ever associated Laura Roslin with Rose from Caprica Heights. The other girls knew I was in college, and was going to teach, but we were all there for fun and to make money. It was a good job, and I was lucky to get it."

"Lucky they needed a redhead." Cheryl giggled. "Kara, it was the coolest place."

"You took them there?" Kara blinked at Laura.

"When they were legal." Laura grinned. "I'd…retired by then, but still knew everyone. And it was the one near the university so it wasn't too bad."

"You told mom?" Sandra rested her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her hand.

"Yeah." Laura's smile faded slightly. "She thought it was cool."

"Laura took care of our mom when we were at college." Cheryl reached out and picked up the bottle, filling their glasses.

"And how long did she lecture you when you got here about not going for regular medical exams." Sandra giggled.

"Don't go there." Laura lifted her glass. "Sandra, truth."

"Kay." She held up her glass. "Hit me."

Laura smiled lazily. "Cheryl's masters level graduation party. Are you the one who gave my number to all the bartenders?"

Sandra burst out laughing and took a drink. "Easy one. Anne was the one trying to get you hooked up. She made us distract you while she gave your number out."

Laura frowned and drank. "Anne did? Frak. And to think I trusted her…"

"We told her only the cute ones." Cheryl burst out giggling then hastily drank as Kara fell back against the couch laughing.

"Oh…Frak!" Still laughing, Kara stared down at herself. "Sorry Laura…"

"Don't get it on the couch!" Downing the rest of her drink, Laura stumbled to her feet, leaving her glass on the table as Sandra grabbed a handful of napkins and thrust them toward Kara as she took the now empty glass.

"Come on." Cheryl managed to get to her feet, helping Sandra pull Kara upright.

"Back here." Laura grimaced slightly as the three of them stumbled against the table, spilling some of the food onto the table. "Be careful."

"Not like you're living here for long." Cheryl wrinkled her nose at Laura. "Calm down anyway."

"Yeah, does the Old Man know how neat you are?" Kara edged around a chair, arms linked with Cheryl and Sandra. "I mean, he has all those stacks of books and stuff around. You going to alphab…alpa…put them in order?"

"Not wanting food and ambrosia spilled all over does not…" Laura stumbled slightly as she hit the light panel in the bedroom, "does not make me overly bitchy about being neat."

"Yeah." Kara stared around the room. "Frak…The entire wall is a closet…and drawers…"

"Laura liked to shop." Sandra pushed Kara toward the bathroom. "I swear all the drawers are organized too."

"See?" Cheryl pulled one out at random and froze. "Laura!"

"Stop snooping!" Using a hip, Laura pushed it closed and moved past them. "Come on Kara. And you two…no snooping. I had enough clothes go missing when we all lived together."

"Only cause you always had the best stuff." Sandra waited until Laura had disappeared through the door to pull the drawer back out. "And she never had this stuff at home."

"Tell me about it." Cheryl lifted one of the delicate silky slips up. "Dad would have flipped."

"Look at this one." Holding up another one, Sandra glanced toward the bathroom then back at her sister. "Should we?"

"What's she gonna do?" Giggling, Cheryl pulled her dress off and slid the slip over her head. "Gods…it's gorgeous."

"This is why we always borrowed from her." Sandra whispered, following suit, dropping her slacks and blouse to the side. "And opened her presents first, no offense."

"Total agreement." Cheryl moved toward the mirror.

"I told you to not…" Laura sighed. "Why do I even try?"

"Hey, how come they get those and I got a cotton robe?" Kara frowned and pushed past Laura.

"Here, it's totally you." Cheryl pulled another piece of lingerie, this one a camisole and matching shorts out of the drawer and tossed it to Kara as Laura sighed again and carried Kara's stained blouse out of the room.

By the time she returned, all three of them were collapsed on her bed in laughter. "What?"

"You really…" Kara waved her hand, laughing, "you really took a dare to…what was it?"

"We dared her to sing." Sandra rolled over on her back. "In public."

"I was…judgment impaired." Laura groaned, crossing to pull open the curtains hiding the stars before moving to drop onto the bed beside the others. "When was it…"

"Cheryl's….twenty third birthday." Sandra giggled.

"You'd missed it, so we went out the following week." Cheryl added. "It was after you'd broken up with what's his name…and we were out by ourselves…that weekend you got us at the beach."

"I don't even remember that weekend." Laura rolled over as Sandra pushed at her.

"Go change. I bet you never wore some of this stuff." Sandra pulled Laura's shirt out of her waistband. "Some of it's still wrapped in tissue, and it's gorgeous."

"I bet she changes every hour." Kara grinned. "She only had like three outfits for years. Never realized the huge sacrifice you made…no black market runs?"

"Not like I was provided a uniform." With a groan, Laura stood and obediently changed into a pale blue piece of silk, tossing her dress into a hamper before collapsing back on the bed. "Better?"

"Much." Cheryl shifted so she was propped up on a pillow. "Remember when we used to spend hours like this?"

"Mmmm." Laura smiled, her hand absently reaching out to stroke Kara's hair. "Yeah. We'd spend all night just talking about everything, anything."

"Started when she used to have to babysit us." Sandra explained. "We wouldn't go to sleep unless she stayed with us."

"Cause dad told us to make sure she didn't have anyone over." Cheryl finished. "So, we made her let us sleep on her bed."

"And as we got older, it was just our place." Sandra sighed. "Remember after mom died?"

"Yeah." Cheryl glanced at Laura, who was watching them. "We got home in time to say good bye…and after Laura and daddy took care of everything, we all got in her bed and just held each other…daddy just sat in his chair and watched over us."

"We had each other." Laura replied simply, still stroking Kara's hair. "And I had all the memories after…"

"Yeah." Cheryl sighed.

"I wish I'd had sisters." Kara whispered, staring at them.

"You do, now." Sandra nudged Kara with her leg. "Sort of. I mean, you're like my age, even though you're really what, my niece?"

"Something like that." Laura smiled. "Hey, did I tell you two that Kara was married to a professional pyramid player?"

Cheryl and Sandra sat up, staring at her. "What?" Cheryl choked out.

"Who?" Sandra echoed.

"Uh…" Kara glanced at Laura. "I don't think…"

"It was after your time." Laura grinned.

"What team?" Cheryl grabbed a pillow and hit Laura. "I can't believe you didn't tell us she was married to a pyramid player."

"Hey!" Laura grabbed the pillow and hit Cheryl back.

"What team?" Sandra asked, grabbing the pillow so neither one could hit the other. "Kara?"

"The Caprican Buccaneers." Kara shrugged. "He was the captain before the attacks."

"What was his name," Sandra frowned at Laura. "I just want to know. Joey coached some of the kids that went on to play pro."

"Sam Anders." Kara grabbed a pillow and held it against her.

"Sam Anders." Sandra echoed softly, thinking. Suddenly, her head shot up. "I think Joey coached him when he was a kid, I remember him going on and on about this kid named Sammy who was amazing, he was only about six or seven, but apparently was taking on the older kids. Wonder if it's the same Sam? It would have been about the right time, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe we can find out someday." Laura reached out and rubbed Kara's arm. "Small world, hmm?"

"Yeah." Kara shrugged.

"Okay." Laura glanced around the room, their clothes piled on the floor, moonlight spilling in through the branches of the trees outside the window and falling against the wood panels of the walls. "We staying in here for the night?"

"Yep." Cheryl flopped back against the pillows, smiling. "Like old times. That's why you got this bed, right? Big enough for all three of us at sleepovers?"

"Right." Shaking her head, Laura sighed. "The only reason…but, never mind that. Kara, you're with me, we'll get provisions. Cheryl, living room, food cleaned up, glasses in the kitchen. Sandra, pillows and other things." She glanced around at them. "Fifteen minutes. Go."

"Provisions?" Kara frowned as Cheryl and Sandra slid off the bed obediently, shoving each other like kids as they ran out of the room.

"Yeah." Laura stood and moved into the bathroom for a minute before returning. "Come on." Catching Kara's hand, she pulled her through the living room, shaking her head at her sisters as they passed by, food and glasses in hand. "Out here." Waiting until Kara had joined her on the balcony, she slid the door closed and moved around the corner out of their sight. "Here." Shaking out a cigarette from the pack she held, she handed it to Kara, then lit it as well as another for herself.

"Thanks." Kara inhaled deeply.

"Sorry. Didn't think before I brought Sam up." Tucking the lighter back into the pack, she tossed it onto the table behind her and leaned on the railing. "You all right?"

Kara leaned next to her, staring out at the trees silhouetted by the moonlight, waiting a moment before speaking. "Yeah. Just hadn't really thought about him." She smiled slightly. "Can you imagine if it's the same Sam?"

"The way the last years have been," Laura gestured slightly, "nothing really surprises me anymore."

"Yeah." Kara sighed.

"It'll be okay, Kara." Laura slid her arm around the younger woman's waist. "I promise."

"I know." She smiled and rubbed her head against Laura's. "So, what provisions are we getting?"

"I know I'm not going to be here much longer, but we are not eating wings on that bed. I love that silk bedspread and I've missed it." Laura stated firmly. "You'll see. You'll like them though."

"I still can't believe you worked at…" Kara giggled. "Does the old man know?"

Laura frowned. "I don't think it actually ever came up. It was a long time ago, and I was a different person back then."

"I don't know," Kara stepped back and gazed at her. "I think you're a mix of who you were back then, and who you were on Galactica. I like it. I mean I liked you, most of the time…I'm just going to stop now."

"Wise choice." Laura laughed and stubbed out what was left of her cigarette. "Let's go."

Ten minutes later, Laura was carrying a tray into her bedroom, Kara behind her with a plate. "Move the books over." Waiting until Cheryl had pushed the pile of books on the bedside table to the side, she slid the tray onto it and nodded toward the center of the bed. "Plate there – carefully."

"Are those…" Sandra grabbed one of the cookies. "Thank the gods."

"Made them earlier." Laura waited until they were settled against pillows and handed each one a mug. "Careful as well."

"So, learn the Roslin secret family recipe?" Cheryl grinned at Kara. "Chocolate and alcohol?"

"Not really sure about the chocolate part." Kara admitted, taking a cautious swallow, her eyes widening. "Oh my." Leaning over, she threw an arm around Laura. "Thanks mom."

"Don't call me that." Laura giggled and kissed her on the forehead. "Dear."

Kara winced. "Deal."

"Good." Laura picked up a cookie and took a bite before settling back against the pillows. "Stories or hair?"

"Hair." Sandra sat up and set her mug on the table. "Kara gets Laura first."

"Huh?" Kara blinked.

"Stay there." Laura leaned back and handed her mug to Sandra, taking the brush she handed her in return. "It's painless."

"Right." Frowning, Kara waited as Laura moved to kneel behind her. "What are…ouch!"

"Hush." Giggling, Laura settled behind Kara and started to pull the brush through her hair. "And stay still."

"Listen to her. Or she'll hit you with the brush." Cheryl advised, moving behind Laura.

"One time." Laura sighed, "one time I hit her and she doesn't let me forget it."

"You got it." Laughing, Cheryl began to brush through Laura's hair. "Your hair's gotten lighter, Laura. Maybe a few inches longer."

"Yeah, why'd you ever have it short?" Kara asked, eyes closed. "Even I can see you like it better long, suits you better."

"Short?" Sandra echoed, Cheryl staring back over her shoulder to meet her eyes for a moment before they turned to stare at Laura. "You cut it short? When and why for Gods sake?"

Laura remained silent for a moment, her fingers deftly separating Kara's hair into three sections at the crown. Starting the braid, she sighed. "It was…the President's advisors suggested…it was better for…let's just say I did it, and leave it at that."

"No." Cheryl shook her head. "Laura, you promised to never cut it short again. It was ours."

"Well, you weren't there, all right?" Laura continued to stare at the braid she was forming on Kara's head, Kara remaining perfectly still, barely breathing. "When I became Secretary of Education, the President's political advisors strongly recommended I have a different image, one more suited to the President's political cabinet." Her sisters and Kara remained silent as she took a breath. "That I look less like a teacher in an urban school and more like a representative of the people."

"The frakking suits." Kara breathed. "That's why…And you haven't worn anything like them since we've been here."

"Hey, I liked some of my frakking suits." Laura managed a smile. "And I didn't have to wear them all the time. And, no one could tell me what to wear under my suits. That was mine."

"Laurie…" Cheryl leaned forward and rested her cheek against Laura's back. "Gods…"

"It was that prick Adar, wasn't it." Kara twisted suddenly, remembering some almost forgotten comments from past conversations. "He made you cut it."

"No one made me." Laura nudged her back around so she could finish the braid.

"Adar?" Sandra and Cheryl exchanged a look. "The one you helped run for Mayor? That's who ended up President?"

"I helped with his campaign." Laura finished Kara's braid and turned, shifting her weight. "Turn around Cheryl." Waiting until Cheryl obeyed, she brushed through her hair as her sisters stared at each other. "Stayed with his campaign…I wanted to make a difference, on a bigger scale than one classroom, I had ideas…things that I wanted to see happen in the educational system…and it filled my time, after…well, I needed to find something else to fill my time."

"Laura…" Sandra bit her lip, waiting for Cheryl's nod. "Laurie, did he…I mean, he was always watching you. I know he had good plans for Caprica, and I guess the colonies after, but, he was…"

"Yes." Continuing to stare at Cheryl's hair, Laura nodded slowly. "That's what you wanted to know. Yes, I had an affair with him."

"Frak." Cheryl closed her eyes. "Laura, you knew better…"

"Don't judge." Kara whispered. "Sometimes things happen that are bigger than you expect." As Laura threw a startled glance over her shoulder at the younger woman, Kara shook her head. "Sorry. I mean…Sometimes…intentions just…things just…you don't mean to hurt anyone, but things seem one way, and then they're another…and you can't get out. And by the time you figure it out, you can't figure…"

"Exactly." Laura reached back and touched Kara's cheek. "Exactly." As she returned her attention to Cheryl's hair, she took a deep breath. "Things happen. And, I wasn't the same person I was when you were…alive. In one moment…all of you were gone. It threw me, and I wasn't sure what I was doing, where I was going…I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be the same person without you."

"Laurie…" Hesitantly, Sandra moved to kneel next to Laura and reached up, stroking gently through Laura's hair. "Gods…don't you know, that was the last thing…"

"I know." Laura shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "Gods sake, don't you think I knew it, and it was a frakking cycle. I knew you wouldn't want me to change, but I didn't want to stay the same…I drifted for a few months, then…made some decisions." As a hand touched her cheek, her eyes flew open, startled as she realized it was Kara's hand gently wiping away the tears she hadn't even realized were trickling down her cheeks. "I was off balance, and I needed to be someone else…just for a while. And then it was habit, and then…it was just easier. Things happen, Richard was part of the easier after a while, it wasn't anything sudden, until it was. And then I…there were other things that seemed more important. I...It was…I never…" As Laura bit her lip and shook her head, the other three looked at each other helplessly for a moment before automatically wrapping their arms around her, holding on to her.

"It's okay Laurie." Cheryl had twisted around, her face buried in Laura's hair as she murmured. "It's okay, we're back now, and it's okay. You have us, and Kara…and we aren't going anywhere this time. You can be you again."

"But I'm not." She took a choked breath. "I don't frakking know who I am…or who I was…it was supposed to be simple…and it's not, but it is…"

"All you have to be is Laura." Sandra gently rubbed Laura's back. "You can tell us whatever, and we'll figure it out, we always do. And now, we have Kara to help us too. She can help you tell us about who you became…and we'll figure it out. The four of us."

"Here." Kara gingerly held out Laura's mug. "Drink something." As Laura obediently took the mug and sipped at it, Kara managed a smile. "Better?" When Laura remained still, Kara glanced helplessly at the other two for a moment, all three of them still holding onto Laura. "Hey, this was your place from just before you came to Galactica, right?"

"Mmm hmm." Laura nodded and looked up, a confused expression on her face.

"So, you've got to have stuff here that can show us what you were like," Kara shrugged, "I mean, after you decided to change everything, and before I knew you…so we can figure it out, right?"

Sandra nodded. "Of course. You kept your books up, right?"

"You had to keep those." Cheryl's eyes widened. "Right?" Laura nodded slowly, hands clutching at the mug. "All right. You two, replenish the drinks and cookies. Laura, they're in the living room, which cabinet or shelf?"

"By the credenza, bottom shelf, under the audio system." She whispered, staring at the three of them as Sandra and Kara scrambled off the bed. "But…"

"You stay here, settle up there." Cheryl pointed to the head of the bed. "Arrange the pillows. We'll be right back."

By the time Laura had slowly rearranged the pillows against the head board and settled into the center of them, her knees drawn up and arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at the ring on her finger, Sandra was back. "Laura? I'm so sorry…"

"Hey." She managed a slight smile. "It's okay. I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a fun night," picking up the brush, she pointed in front of her. "Sit."

Sandra crawled onto the bed and settled back down in front of Laura, carefully placing the plate she held in the center before closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "I didn't mean anything, but he was always watching you. I just really didn't think anything about it 'cause he was married. I thought he was just another one of those guys who liked to look but knew that…"

"I know." Pulling the brush through Sandra's hair, Laura sighed. "I didn't think anything about it either. It was stupid, it happened, and it was just easier to let it go than to change everything. I was ending it though, before the attack on the colonies…when I went to Galactica for the ceremony. When I got back, I was going to change things, and not just because of the cancer." Deftly, she braided Sandra's hair, "I got to do some good things, and I wasn't unhappy, just…not settled anymore."

As the other two joined them, she smiled slightly. "I was able to make some significant changes in the educational system, and that was what mattered. So, they wanted me to dress the way they thought a high ranking educator should dress, if that was what it took to get corporate and political support, they could tell me what suits to wear on the outside. They wanted my hair in a controlled professional look, I was able to get funding to establish and support programs like the rehabilitative arts program, so it was worth it." At Kara's sudden flinch, she finished wrapping the elastic around Sandra's braid and turned to eye Kara. "What's wrong?"

"You were the one who…for kids with problems, the art program?" Kara blinked. "At Caprica Central Grades?"

"That was the pilot program, before we extended it through the colonies. We started there, because for rehabilitative therapy, there were a high number of children who needed…they'd been sent there because of physical…" Laura's voice trailed off as she stared down at Kara's hands. "Oh. My. Gods."

"What?" Cheryl looked at them.

"I was part of that pilot program." Kara whispered. "My hands had been…"

"Hurt in an accident." Laura finished softly, reaching out to catch one of Kara's hands, her thumb absently tracing along the healed bones.

"If I hadn't…I wouldn't have ever been a pilot, or anything…" Kara stared at her. "I wouldn't have been there…to go to Kobol…"

"All this has happened before…" Laura shook her head.

"So, because Laura set up this program," Cheryl glanced at Kara, "you were able to regain the use of your hands?"

"And become a pilot, ending up on the ship where Laura was?" Sandra finished. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Laura smiled slightly. "So, the suits and the hair were worth every minute."

"Thank you." Kara launched herself at Laura, Sandra and Cheryl barely saving the tray with the mugs on it from tilting over at the movement. "Oh Gods…you were her…I saw you once when they brought people in to see how the program was. I hated them watching us, so I just watched them. You were the sad one."

"I wasn't sad." Laura murmured, gently rocking Kara in her arms, "not for me. I was amazed at how brave you all were." She pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Kara's head. "So very brave. I didn't know much about any of you, just that some of you had been in accidents…or injured somehow and couldn't handle being in a mainstream class for the entire day, physically or emotionally. And you all were so lively, just living and working so hard at being…kids."

"Yeah." Kara sniffed. "Something like that." She lifted her head and gazed at Laura. "You can tell them if you want." When Laura responded by bending her head so she could murmur into Kara's ear, Kara nodded.

Laura sighed and looked back at her sisters, who were staring at the two of them. "Kara's dad died when she was a kid. Her mom…wasn't like our mom…she was…" she sighed.

"She got mad at me a lot." Kara whispered. "She had…problems, apple didn't fall too far from the tree and all that with me I guess. But, she got mad at me for…doesn't matter. But…she slammed my fingers in the door. Both hands." Ignoring Sandra and Cheryl's gasps, she continued as Laura stroked her hair. "My father was a pianist, I think she just sort of made the leap that hands were the worst thing to hurt…so she did."

"Oh, Kara…" Sandra reached out and took Kara's hand, gently stroking it. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah. Well." Kara shrugged slightly. "It was a long time ago. And all that." She managed a smile. "And now I have you guys. Right?"

"Right." Sandra wrapped her arms around Kara, hugging her.

After a minute, Kara straightened and sniffed. "Hey, weren't we about to see some incriminating pictures of Laura's sullied past?"

"My political past is not sullied." Laura managed a smile. "And where's my drink."

Two minutes later, they were resettled against the headboard, Laura in the center, with Kara and Sandra on one side, Cheryl nestled on the other. "This one. It was the one on top, figured we'd start there." Cheryl placed a scrapbook on Laura's lap.

"Ah." Taking a sip of her drink, Laura coughed. "Kara…"

"What?" She blinked innocently. "Proportions of alcohol to chocolate off?"

"You put chocolate in here?" Laura took another sip and sighed. "Fine. All right." With her other hand, she opened the book and gazed at the first set of clippings. "Oh…this is from when I went to Picon…to visit Sierra."

"Sierra?" Kara glanced up.

"College roommate when Laura was in graduate school." Sandra grinned. "And fellow waitress at Caprica Heights. She was cool."

"I went to visit her…and ended up chaperoning her classes to the Fleet base there." Laura turned the page and gazed at the picture showing a group of teenagers in front of a Raptor. "This was on the field trip, a group shot."

"Hey, I was stationed there as a nugget on one of my three week rotations." Kara grinned. "That was the area they were turning into a museum."

"Right." Laura pointed at it. "That was where I got the idea for Galactica to be a museum. The kids loved it. And if that could be done on a larger scale…"

"They'd see how education could be applied." Sandra nodded. "Sierra looks great."

"Yeah." Running her hand affectionately along the picture, Laura smiled. "It was a good trip." She turned the page. "Presidential reception. For something or other." She opened the invitation fastened to the page. "Ah. Dedication of the Adar Library. That would be why I was there." Turning another page, she fell silent, staring at the picture of herself and the President.

"He…" Cheryl tilted her head.

"Never really looked at him before." Kara mused, looking at the picture. "Didn't vote for the prick, didn't like his eyes. Shifty."

"What are you wearing? Black?" Sandra frowned. "And gods Laura…your hair."

"It was…well, a library dedication." Laura sighed. She remembered that dress. A fitted velvety sheath, the front appropriately demure. "And it's not black, it's a dark green, and the back was a lot better than the front. It was open, fastened at the neck."

"He looks like he's giving you directions." Cheryl mused. "You're smiling the polite smile. The one that's not really a smile."

"I did that a lot." Laura giggled. "And he did that a lot. He was telling me to meet him later. I was saying no. I'd just gotten back in from Picon the night before and was still recovering from the trip. Vacations with Sierra usually took a few days to get over. He wasn't very happy, but he couldn't do anything about it. We…discussed it the next day at a meeting we had about my proposal."

"Where was this?" Sandra had turned the page to see a clipping of Laura speaking at a podium.

"Veteran's panel. Looking for support." She smiled fondly. "Very polite. Actually all the military I met were extremely polite to me. Made meeting Bill a bit of a shock."

"Well, you wanted to network his ship." Kara shrugged. "Please. What did you expect?" As Cheryl and Sandra exchanged a glance, she laughed and reached out for another cookie. "Hey, I remember him." She pointed to one of the veterans in the picture. "I think I skunked him in a Triad game. Full colors over a three up. Didn't take it well."

"Did you laugh in his face as well?" Laura asked dryly. "Please, Kara I heard all about the way you play triad."

"Got a deck?" Her eyes widened innocently.

"Not tonight." Laura forestalled her sister's response. "Next time."

"I'll hold you to it." Kara settled back down, flipping through the next few pages as Laura made random comments in response to their questions.

"You look so serious." Sandra mused, eyeing another picture of Laura, speaking at a school opening, "except this one…" she pointed to a candid shot of Laura kneeling down and talking to some children.

"Well, it was a serious job." Laura sighed and turned the page.

"Hey…" At the back of the book was a folder with an embossed seal on it. Kara opened it. "It's a briefing…about Galactica."

"I forgot I'd thrown this in there right before I left." Laura pulled a sheath of pictures out of the pocket. "This is Bill." Her fingers traced his face gently, a wistful expression on her face.

"He looks…" Cheryl frowned. "A bit stern."

"Frowns." Sandra added. "Looks like a natural expression on him."

"He is, was." Laura smiled fondly. "He frowned a lot when we met. Not that it was under the best circumstances. We agreed on some things, but had some major differences in opinions. Policies, ways to deal with situations, things like that. He threw me in the brig once too."

"He what?" Cheryl stared at her.

"Brig's not that bad." Kara shrugged. "Not that we were ever there at the same time or anything."

"Big misunderstanding." Laura stared at the picture. "We…talked it out later. On Kobol."

"Nice eyes though." Sandra tilted her head, looking closer.

"Mmm hmm." With a final trace, Laura handed it to Cheryl. "Put it on the bedstand please, I'll find a frame later."

"We are getting another picture of him when he gets here. I don't like that one." Cheryl sighed as she twisted to set the picture on the table. "Who's that?"

"Colonel Tigh. Nemesis of Kara Thrace." Laura giggled. "The Exec."

"Yeah, well, he ended up being okay…in the long run." Kara winced.

"Hmm." Looking at the next picture, Laura giggled. "Oh gods…"

"Frak." Kara stared at a younger, cockier version of herself. "Why is that there?"

"Let's see." Laura turned it over, reading, "decommissioning flight to be led by fighter pilot Kara Thrace…"

"I like you better now." Sandra giggled. "But, you really don't look that different. Your eyes are though. Happier now."

"Yeah. They would be." Kara nodded. "Who's next…"

"Hot guy." Sandra grabbed the picture. "Fighter jock?"

"Lee Adama." Kara grinned. "He'd hate that picture. Although, when it was taken, he probably loved it. Stick in the mud by the book Lee."

"Bill's son." Laura added. "He changed a lot as well." She pulled out the next picture. "Oh…"

"Isn't she gorgeous." Kara reached out to touch the picture.

"Yeah." Laura smiled wistfully then held it so Cheryl and Sandra could see it. "This was Galactica. She saved our lives…"

"Okay." Cheryl gazed at the ship. "Big."

"Dark." Sandra added.

"I used to think that as well." Laura's smile faded slightly as she tucked the pictures back into the folder. "She tended to grow on you when you depended on her."

"Yeah." Kara sighed. "She took a lot."

"I just can't imagine…" Sandra sighed. "Gods, Laura."

"It wasn't all bad." Sitting up, she tossed the book toward the foot of the bed. "It was just different. We did what we had to do. Sometimes we disagreed, made wrong decisions, went against popular opinion, but we survived…well, most of us did."

"We had some good times." Kara grinned. "Here and there."

"We did." Laura reached up and wrapped her arms around the other three. "But this is much better. For now."

"When are you starting the cabin?" Sandra asked softly.

"Soon." She shrugged. "I'll know when it's time. I have the place. And I know what we want."

"For now though, we have us." Cheryl sighed. "Hey, Laura, if you don't have room for all your clothes, can we have first picks?"

"I'm keeping all my clothes." She shook her head. "Why are mine always so much better?"

"Cause they're yours." Cheryl giggled. "That's what big sisters are for."

"So that's what I was missing." Kara grinned. "Knew there was a reason I have no fashion sense."

"You wear your uniform smashingly." Laura wrinkled her nose. "And we'll find things for you that aren't a uniform." With a sigh, she rested her cheek on Sandra's head. "Movie?"

"Yeah!" Cheryl sat up. "Kara, you're gonna love this. Laura got this place from a techno geek, he'd installed all sorts of cool things. Like…this." Leaning over, she pulled a control out of the drawer of the bedside table and pointed it at the wall. Seconds later, two panels slid sideways, exposing a screen which activated as the lights in the room dimmed. "What are we watching?"

"Mystery." Laura unwrapped her arms from around her sisters and took a swallow from the mug she still held before handing it to Cheryl, who put it with the others on the table.

"Romance." Sandra countered. "Something sweet and light and sappy."

"Uh…something with explosions?" Kara suggested.

"Random it is." Cheryl closed her eyes and entered a code, all of them waiting as a picture filled the screen, morphing into a movie title.

"Silly and romantic it is." Laura sighed as a title appeared on the screen and they all settled back against the pillows.

After a few minutes, Kara turned toward her. "Laura?"

"Hmm?" Glancing away from the screen, she smiled down at Kara.

"Thanks." She managed a smile.

"Hey." She slid her arm around Kara and hugged her gently. "You're one of us now. I told you that."

"So next time," Sandra reached over and gave Kara an affectionate shove. "We meet at your place for triad. She won't let us play here."

"Last time we played here, I was finding food in the cushions for three weeks." Laura giggled. "Now hush, and watch the movie."

Sometime later, when the credits rolled, Laura eased herself up from the bed and slid the remote out of Cheryl's hand, shutting the player off. Perching on the edge of the bed, she smiled at the three women curled on their sides, sound asleep, before picking up the scrapbook she'd tossed aside earlier. Standing, she returned it to the shelf it had come from before taking the mugs on her bedside table and washing them quickly, wiping down the kitchen area as she went.

Yawning, she moved back to the bedroom and picked up the picture of Bill that Cheryl had put on the table. "Oh, Bill…" With a soft sigh, she ran her fingers along his face, deciding to find a frame for it first thing in the morning. With a final caress of his cheek, she laid it back on the table before picking up one of the blankets at the foot of the bed and gently placing it over Kara and Cheryl, smiling as they mumbled something indecipherable before falling back to sleep. Moving around to the other side of the bed, she spread another blanket over Sandra before easing herself onto the bed behind her.

"Clean up everything?" Sandra murmured.

"Mmm hmm." Laura pulled the blanket over herself, settling down. "All settled for the night."

"Good." Sandra shifted slightly, her back resting against Laura's. "Missed you."

"You too." Reaching back, she laced fingers with Sandra.

"Night." Sandra squeezed her hand for a moment before falling back to sleep, Laura following a moment later with a soft sigh as moonlight filled the room, glinting off the ring she still wore on her right hand.

The next morning, Laura rolled over with a soft groan as a beam of sunlight hit her face. "Frak…" While the early morning sun had been one of the reasons she loved this apartment when she'd found it, the bright light on a morning after an evening with her sisters was a bit much. Carefully pushing the blanket back and tucking it around Sandra, she slid off the bed and crossed to the window, gently pulling the curtains back to block the light.

Turning around, a smile touched her lips as she watched the three women sleeping on her bed, their hair still in the braids she'd done the night before. Biting her lip to keep back the giggle, she realized they looked like a litter of kittens or puppies, curled up together in the blankets. "My girls…" she whispered, reaching out for the robe she'd left on the back of a chair and pulling it on as she left the bedroom, absently pulling her hair out of the collar after belting the robe around her waist.

A few minutes later she wandered out onto the balcony, her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. Sinking down on one of the chaise lounges, she tucked her legs underneath her as she gazed out at the mist drifting in and out of the forest. The thought that perhaps she should start working on the cabin drifted through her mind. As a doe and fawn appeared, grazing through the grass, she smiled. When the cabin was done, she wanted to spend mornings like this, curled up with Bill as they watched from the porch, looking whatever animals meandered down to the lake. Just looking at life. They'd earned it, after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting on The Shore

Chapter 4: Waiting on the Shore

"Here you go…" Carefully, Laura bent so Kara could take a mug off of the tray she held. "And for you…"

"What is it?" Zak eyed the steaming mug dubiously as he took it.

"You'll like it." Kara took a sip before wiping cream off her upper lip and smiling at him. "Trust me."

"Yeah. Like that's gonna happen." He teased as Laura settled back down on his other side, her back against the same log he and Kara were leaning against. "No harm, no foul." Taking a small sip, his eyes widened. "Hey, this is good."

"Told you." Kara grinned. "It's a Roslin thing."

"I can live with that." He nudged Laura with his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She smiled slightly, gazing at the fire in front of her. "I like this fire pit thing."

"It's a Zak thing." Kara laughed. "We used to have them when we went to the beach. And, you have enough room between the house and the pond."

"That I do." Laura glanced over her shoulder at the cabin behind her. "Thanks again for all your help…"

"Still can't believe you don't want to do much to the inside." Kara's smile disappeared. "It's pretty much just empty, except that couch…You didn't even put many books inside, and you have almost as many bookshelves in there as you do drawers and closet space in your other place. Not to mention, how are you going to get…"

"Kara," giggling, Laura shook her head. "It will work itself out. Bill and I will find books together, as well as other things to fill the house. I told him I'd have it done. I didn't tell him I'd have it finished."

"She has a point." Zak chuckled then groaned as Kara hit him. "Hey, watch the drink."

"So finish it." Kara leaned forward and poked at the fire with a stick. "I like the cabin, even if it is more like a house."

"Six of one." Taking another sip, Laura smiled. "It's enough room. And originally it was for the two of us, but I wanted enough room for everyone to be comfortable. When we needed it to be."

"Well, it will be that." Zak grinned. "And your sure dad won't mind? I mean, he was…is, I don't know, but, he isn't the most sociable person around."

"He won't mind." Kara grinned. "Not if Laura wants it."

"Don't listen to her." Laura glanced around Zak in Kara's direction and frowned. "We both value our privacy, but between you all, my sisters, and the Galactica family, we'll eventually need the space. And when it's just us, we won't use what we don't need."

"It does fit." Zak twisted to look at the house.

"It's what we wanted." Laura followed his gaze, smiling. "We talked about it enough."

"How much more are you going to do?" Kara stifled a yawn.

"I'm done." Laura looked at her. "Until he gets here. And it will be soon."

"But now, it's late." Zak slowly stood up and held out a hand to Laura. "We need to get back."

"You're right." Accepting the help, she pulled herself to her feet and waited as he pulled Kara up. "If you two will take care of the fire, I'll clean up then we can head back to town."

"Yes ma'am." He handed her his mug and watched as she took Kara's before turning and crossing the lawn to the house, her figure silhouetted by the lamp on the porch. "You got the pail?"

"Right here." She lifted a pail of water and handed it to him, watching as he carefully poured it over the flames. As steam rose from the wood, she gingerly kicked sand over the last few embers and watched as they went out.

"You staying with her again?" setting the pail off to the side, Zak caught Kara's hand.

"Yeah." Kara nodded slowly. "For tonight. She's a bit…I don't know, today."

"Thoughtful?" He suggested softly as they followed Laura to the house, waiting on the porch as she finished inside.

"Yeah." Kara sighed. "Thanks for coming out here with us tonight."

"You just liked not having to carry that box of stuff for the kitchen." He grinned.

"Hey, we fed you." She protested, giving him a shove. "No complaining."

"She fed us." Zak caught her hand before she could hit him again. "Didn't see you cooking."

"Did the salad." Kara laughed as the door opened behind them.

"Yes she did." Laura pulled the door shut behind her, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders. "So leave her alone, Zak."

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed as the three of them moved down the steps together.

"And Kara, stop pestering him." At the frown Laura threw toward Kara, Zak laughed. "But once again, thanks for coming out here with me, both of you."

"It's nice getting to know you." Zak caught her hand, his other lacing with Kara's. "And hearing about what's happened…"

"We left quite a bit of it for your father." Laura smiled softly and glanced at him. "Are you sure your mother didn't mind your helping me?"

"You've been listening to Lee too much." Zak shook his head. "She remarried right before…and she's been happy. And, she was happy to know that dad had someone. Although she did wish you a lot of luck."

"Well," Laura sighed. "I'm sure we both changed somewhat from the memories people had of us from…before the attack."

"You certainly weren't what I expected for dad." He squeezed her hand. "You sure it's the same William Adama?"

"Positive." She giggled. "He's not what I expected for me either."

Kara winced. "Well, it took you two long enough to figure it out." She glanced up at Zak. "You couldn't even be in the room with them when they started arguing. We kinda figured they'd either end up killing each other in a nearby airlock, or start frakking. Whichever was more convenient sometimes."

"Kara." Laura groaned. "We did not. Do either that is. As the civilian and military leaders, we had certain…differences of opinion or priorities, but always worked them out. Eventually."

"Does the word coup mean anything to you?" Kara grinned. "Political or military? Works either way…"

"I'm sure I can find an airlock around here somewhere." She retorted sweetly, smiling around Zak as they continued down the path.

"Already dead." Kara shrieked as Laura twisted and tugged at a strand of her hair. "Ow!"

"Behave." With another tug, she laughed and retreated back to the other side of Zak again. "And I can legitimately say that we never airlocked each other. Or used an airlock for anything besides its intended purpose, well except for that one time we were arguing…"

"Too much knowledge." Zak winced. "Don't even want to think about it."

"As well you shouldn't." Laura squeezed his hand as the path widened. "We'll be fine from here. You head on home, and we'll see you in the morning, right?"

"You…" he blinked at her, a smile crossing his face. "You know, you're right. I will."

"Good." Raising up on her toes, she kissed his cheek. "Night, Zak. Thanks for the firepit."

"Welcome." Impulsively, he hugged her then turned to Kara as Laura moved a few steps ahead, bending to slip her shoes back on as they approached the pavement. A few minutes later, he continued in the opposite direction after giving them a final wave.

"Tired?" Laura glanced at Kara as they strolled along the sidewalk leading to her apartment.

"A bit." She admitted softly. "Still confusing with him, you know? Since he remembers me…not me."

"I know what you mean." Laura fell silent as they walked. "I know exactly what you mean." Her arm slid around Kara's waist as they walked in silence. When they finally broke apart so they could enter the apartment, she turned to Kara. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Kara managed a smile as they entered.

"Good." Laura smiled, her hand raising to touch Kara's cheek.

The next morning, Laura stood staring at the clothes strewn across her bed. "Frak…" Biting her lip, she frowned.

"Laura, aren't you…" Kara entered the bedroom and froze, eyes wide. "Oh. My. Gods. You have this many clothes?"

"I can't figure out what to wear." She turned to stare at the younger woman. "At all. I swear I've pulled every frakking thing out of the closet and drawers, and still can't decide…"

Kara burst out laughing. "You can't…it won't matter, you know that."

"But, it's…I haven't met…" Hands on her hips, Laura sighed. "Kara, stop laughing at me."

"You'll figure it out." Kara grinned. "Just stop thinking so hard. And stop being me, not you."

"Whatever." Laura returned her attention to the clothes piled on her bed, absently pulling things out and holding them up as she gazed into the mirror. "Go on, I'll meet you there."

"Laura, it won't matter. Really." She waved toward the bed. "Just put something on."

"Go on." Laura repeated, glancing back up at Kara. "I'll be there in time."

"Fine." With a quick hug, Kara returned to the doorway, glancing over her shoulder one last time. "Laura…"

"I'll be there." She smiled slightly, a thought striking her as she waved Kara out of the room, hearing the outside door shut a moment later. "Frak…" Crossing to the nearly empty closet, she reached back and found something she'd almost forgotten about. Pulling the skirt off the hanger, she tossed it to the bed before reaching for the matching top. Eying the neckline, she pulled out a drawer and rummaged through the contents, finally finding the bra she needed. Minutes later, she was staring at herself in the mirror, the deep burgundy of the fitted blouse highlighted by the dark green skirt swirling around her legs, the loose material falling just above her knees. Stroking a brush through her hair, she gazed at her reflection for a moment longer before grabbing a pair of heeled sandals and sliding them on, her fingers automatically closing the fasteners before she left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself at the top of a small hill, gazing down at several groups of people gathered on the shore. Resting her hand against the tree she stood underneath, she watched Kara and Zak greet another couple, about her age, recognizing Carolanne from the pictures she'd seen in Bill's quarters, an older couple just beyond them. As the three couples stood talking, she remained where she was, watching as she caught her breath until something in the water distracted her. Her hand flying to her mouth, she watched as a boat glided in, a familiar stocky figure in the bow, barely waiting until it had approached land before jumping over and landing on the shore. Pausing only a moment, he moved toward the waiting group, their cries of welcome apparent from where she stood, staring. He'd embraced them all, even his ex-wife, and stood with his arms around his parents for a long moment, staring at Zak until she saw Kara shrug and shake her head at an unheard question. Watching as he stepped apart, still greeting those who approached him now that he'd greeted his family, Laura took a shuddering breath as he looked around, searching even as he spoke to people. Finally willing her legs to move, she stepped forward out of the shadows of the tree, the slight movement catching his attention as he froze, staring up the hill at her.

Laura remained where she was, unable to move any further as she stared back at him, his face free of stress and worry even from the distance she was watching from. He was in his dress uniform, and his hair a bit longer than she remembered. As a hand touched her arm, she flinched, the movement breaking her trance. "What?"

"Laura." Elosha smiled up at her. "He's waiting for you. It's all right now."

"He's here." She breathed out, looking back at him and realizing her frakking shoes were stuck in the grass. So much for a graceful elegant entrance…Kneeling quickly, she undid the shoes and grabbed them before moving forward barefoot as he watched her, ignoring the people speaking to him. As she approached, he glanced at the people surrounding him and nodded in apology before pushing through, meeting her as she reached the foot of the hill, neither one hesitating as she launched herself into his arms, burying her face against his neck as she sobbed, holding onto him as they crumpled to the ground.

"Shh…" When she finally regained enough control to hear him, Laura realized he was crooning softly into her ear, stroking her hair. "Laura, love…Shh, it's all right."

"You're here." Lifting her head, she kissed him, her hands on either side of his head until they broke apart, his lips moving down her neck as she dropped her head back for a moment before bending over him again. "You're here…" She murmured into his ear.

"I'm here now." He turned his head, teeth catching her earlobe for a split second before moving back to capture her mouth again. When they finally broke apart again, breathing heavily, they realized they were surrounded by a group of people, most of whom were applauding and whistling. "Oh, frak…"

"Not yet." She whispered in his ear, giggling as she blushed, still wrapped around him.

"I'm guessing you're Laura?" At the stern voice, she took a deep breath and managed to look up at an older couple she hadn't met yet. "Zak mentioned you."

"Um. Yes." Her blush deepening, she managed to untangle herself from Bill, both of them struggling to their feet as Kara bent to pick up Laura's shoes. "Sorry, I owed him one public display."

"Mom. Dad." Bill cleared his throat, his arm around her waist. "This is my wife. Laura." He ignored the sharp glance she threw at him.

"Zak has told us about you." The older woman stepped forward, arms wide. "He had however, omitted that part. I'm Shannon, his mother."

"Well, we didn't exactly…" Laura found herself folded into the woman's arms as Bill chuckled. "Oh…"

"It is good to finally meet you." His stern expression relaxing and eyes twinkling, Joseph Adama smiled and touched Laura's back. "We have plenty of time to get to know you."

"Thank you." Laura blinked as another young woman stepped forward. "Hello?"

"Tam?" Bill stared at her in wonder.

"Hey baby brother." She smiled softly. "I remember you…" She turned to Laura. "I'm Bill's sister, Tamara."

"Your sister?" Laura glanced at Bill before smiling. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Laura has sisters too." Kara grinned. "Tamara, I'll introduce you."

"I'd like that." She smiled as another couple stepped forward.

"Carolanne." Bill caught Laura's hand. "This is Laura."

"And this is Alex." Carolanne introduced the man at her side.

"Zak told me how happy you are." Laura stepped towards them. "I'm sorry we hadn't had the chance to meet before this…"

"He told us you'd been busy." Carolanne smiled gently. "We'll talk later, I'm sure."

"I'd like that." Laura inspected the other woman's face for a moment and smiled, confident in Bill's embrace. "Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Bill." Joseph Adama stepped forward again. "This way." He indicated the path Laura had just run down and waited until they'd moved forward to follow them.

"You're all right?" Bill murmured into Laura's ear as they followed the path up the hill. "Gods I missed you. It felt like forever."

"Likewise." She glanced at him. "You lived well?"

"For the time I had left." He smiled sadly. "I was lonely, despite the occasional visitor. It was a long year."

"That's how long it was for you?" She shook her head, forestalling his questions, "I'll explain it best I can, later. For now…"

"For now, we have dinner planned." Shannon stepped up next to Laura as they entered a meadow. "We'll catch up, and then…"

"Then, we'll catch up." Laura turned her face toward his, lifting up on her toes slightly to kiss him. "I've so much to tell you."

"So many people." Bill glanced around at the group following them.

"It won't seem like so many soon." She giggled. "But, then you'll meet my family."

"I'm looking forward to it." He bent toward her ear again. "You look amazing."

She blushed lightly. "Thank you. So do you." As he caught her hand and traced the ring, she glanced at him. "Your wife?"

"Indeed." He smiled. "Do you really need the public ceremony? We were closer than Carolanne and I ever were. You are my eternal love, my wife."

Her smile widened. "I don't need it. You are my husband to me. But my father might have something to say about it."

Bill chuckled, sliding the ring off her finger and moving it to the appropriate finger on her left hand. "We'll take care of it."

"Good." She leaned forward and kissed him again as Joseph led them into a pavilion, the tables covered with food.

Several hours later, they were once again walking along, hand in hand, the farewells of his family still being called out behind them as they strolled along the path. "Your family's wonderful." Laura rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm glad you and Zak had met." He dropped her hand and slid his arm around her waist. "And to have my mother and sister back…I was eleven when they were killed…"

"Hmm." Laura smiled softly. "Zak's been helping me with the cabin, well, it's actually more of a house. Kara too."

"I'm glad they're friends, and that you had each other." Pressing a kiss to her hair, Bill glanced around. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment." Laura stated softly. "The house is built, but I wanted to wait for you to furnish it. So, if it's all right…"

"Your apartment is fine." His grip on her waist tightened. "As long as it's private."

"Definitely that. Tonight." Stopping, Laura turned and slid her hands up his chest as she leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart, she tilted her head as he pressed a chain of kisses along her cheek. "Kara's…been staying with me…some, in my spare room. But, not tonight."

"Good." Pulling back, he smiled lazily. "So, how far is it?"

"Not far." Managing to regain some semblance of control, she stepped back and caught his hand.

"Good." Bill repeated as they started walking again. Minutes later, he was waiting as she entered a code and opened the door.

"My…" was all that she had time to get out before Laura found herself pinned against the inside of the door, his body pressed against hers. When he finally released her mouth again, she managed to point. "Bed…back there."

"Where?" His arms around her waist, Bill turned, walking her backwards as she began to work on the buttons of his uniform tunic.

"Frak…this way." Spinning, Laura caught his hand and pulled him with her, remembering only as she burst through the doorway that almost the entire contents of her closet…weren't on her bed? "Wait…someone's been here."

"Where." Pulling her hair to the side, Bill kissed her neck, his hand moving around her to pull her top out of her skirt.

"Wait…" Laura blinked at the sight of her bed, the covers turned back and a rose…"My sisters."

"Where?" Freezing, Bill stopped, his hands resting on her bare stomach under the blouse.

Laura took another moment to stare at the iced bucket on the bedstand, two glasses next to it. "Been and gone. Or else." Spinning, she pushed his tunic off, ignoring it as it fell to the floor.

"Promise?" Pulling her blouse over her head, he dropped it on top of his tunic and froze. "Frak…"

"You said you liked me in red." Stepping back, she pushed her skirt to the ground and stepped out of it.

"Gods, Laura." Bill stared at her, clad only in a burgundy set of lingerie.

"Hmm?" Perching on the edge of the bed, she bent to unfasten her shoes, tossing them to the side just before he caught her around the waist and eased her back onto the bed, his mouth finding hers as she arched up underneath him, her fingers digging into his arms.

When she was finally able to think coherently again, Laura found herself staring at the ceiling over her bed, Bill cradling her gently, their legs intertwined and her hair strewn across the pillows, his fingers stroking through it gently. "Bill?"

"Welcome back." He pressed a kiss against her cheek. "All right?"

"Hmm." Stretching, Laura smiled lazily. If she'd been a cat, she would have been curled up, purring under his gentle strokes. As it was, she felt thoroughly and completely loved and sated, her body limp against his. "Gods…that was…amazing." His chuckle rumbled under her back. "So I guess we can consider our marriage consummated?"

He chuckled again. "Several times. And thoroughly." Lifting her limp hand, he kissed it. "I think I tore your bra and panties…"

"S' okay." She smiled, letting her hand caress his cheek blindly. "Have a whole drawer full. And I can get more here. Not like on Galactica."

"True. And a drawer full…something else to look forward to." He closed his eyes as she rolled, cuddling closer to him, draping her body over his. "You are amazing Laura Adama."

Laura sighed softly. "As are you William Adama." Her hand ran along his chest. "By the way, welcome to my apartment."

"I'm sure it's lovely." His fingers dancing along her bare back, he smiled. "The bed's nice. And the front door."

"Hmm." She lifted her head. "Thirsty?"

"Huh?" At the change of subject, he opened his eyes and followed her gaze to the bucket on the bedstand.

"Let me up." Gingerly moving out of his embrace, she slid to the edge of the bed and sat up as he pushed himself up, moving the pillows behind him as he sat against the headboard. Opening the bottle, she poured two glasses of the contents and handed one to him before moving back to his arms, pulling the sheet up over them. Settling against him, she took a sip and sighed happily as his arm slid around her waist. "A year, you said?"

"Just about." He took a swallow and shook his head. "I found a place for us…I buried you where you could see out over the plains, and down on a river. You could see the sun come up…it would have been beautiful in your hair."

"Sounds perfect." She sighed softly. "Lee? Saul? Helo, Sharon, and Hera?"

"Lee found me, he was exploring, taking off. Saul and Ellen, they visited occasionally. Saul promised that he'd bury me next to you." He smiled vaguely. "Last I heard, everyone was doing well. There were some problems with adjustment, but…we weren't being chased…it was a clean, fresh start for everyone."

"Good." Laura lifted her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Did you ever finish…"

He smiled slightly. "Of course not. I tore the pages out of the book and burned them. Figured we'd finish it here together." His smile faded. "You didn't, did you?"

"No!" She kissed him lightly. "The house, I put in lots of bookshelves, but the only book I got was 'Searider Falcon'. The rest I wanted to find together, but I wanted us to have that one. So we could read it together."

"Good." Bill tightened his grip on her. "How long has it been for you?"

"It's all very ambiguous." Laura murmured. "There are days and nights, but the sense of time is…different. It feels like forever, but not really longer than about a month, maybe? It's quite curious. I've had time to speak to people…you'll have people you'll need to speak to, who want to speak with you, sort of unfinished business…"

"Who have you spoken to?" His thumb caressing her side, he watched her face.

"Hmm?" She shifted slightly and sighed softly. "Elosha of course, she's helped explain things. But…several people. Dee, she's studying with Elosha, you'll want to see her eventually, she's so at peace now, and Richard…" when she felt him tense behind her, Laura turned slightly to smile up at him. "I needed to tell him some things. It was closure. And…" her smile faded. "Bill, Felix."

"Gaeta?" His face hardened. "Laura…"

"I know." Reaching up, she traced his cheek until he relaxed. "Eventually, I'd like you to talk to him. When you're ready."

"Eventually." Bill nodded slowly. "I think I need to."

"Yes." She kissed him gently and relaxed back onto him. "And you need to meet my family. I should probably warn you now that Kara and my sisters have bonded."

"You and Kara were trouble enough." He teased gently, chuckling.

"Hmm." Laura smiled. "And you love us for it."

"Indeed I do." Pressing a kiss against the top of her head, Bill set his glass to the side then took hers. "Rested?"

"You?" Twisting, she straddled him deftly, bracing herself against the headboard as his hands moved to her hips, his mouth moving to her neck as he answered her.

The next morning, Laura was curled on Bill's lap as they sat on her balcony, sharing a cup of coffee. "Gods this is good," he murmured in her ear. "Coffee, you…"

Laura giggled softly, taking the mug from him and sipping at it. "We need to get you clothes that aren't a uniform. And we need to finish the cabin."

"And I need to meet your family." Pulling her hair to the side, he nuzzled her neck. "I guess we have to come up for air at some point."

"We do have all the time we want now." Handing the mug back to him, Laura slid off his lap. "Stay here, I'll start breakfast." As he started to move, she leaned down and kissed him, her hand on his chest holding him down. "No, I'm not breakfast. And despite it all, we do need food for energy."

"Very well." Bill watched her tighten the belt of her brief robe, a blush running up her cheeks at his open perusal. "You sure?" It was amazing to see her healthy, both of them able to relax and not worry about…well, anything but each other for the time being.

"Positive." She tucked the blanket that had been over them back around him. "I'll call you in a bit." Brushing another kiss across his lips, she straightened and returned inside. She was staring in the cooling unit, trying to decide what to fix for breakfast when she heard a soft tapping at the front door. Padding over to the door, she opened it slightly, peering through.

"It's me." Sandra held up a bag. "Bearing gifts."

"What is it?" Laura opened the door and moved aside so Sandra could come in. "Food?"

"Hey, I left you champagne last night, figured you could handle breakfast on your own. However, Cheryl left you something in the cooler. Some sort of morning after casserole thing, bottom shelf." She laughed. "I brought you some of Joey's clothes. Figured he wouldn't have had time to get anything, and I hear he arrived in uniform."

"Mmm." Laura smiled, her eyes filling with a distant look. "Dress uniform."

"Laura." Sandra snapped her fingers in her sister's face. "Focus. Here and now."

"Sorry." Laura's smile turned into a smirk. "Clothes?"

"Yeah. Not sure if they'll fit or not, but thought they might help." She glanced around the room. "Um…"

"He's on the balcony." Laura took the bag, opening it to look inside.

"Really?" Sandra pushed past her.

"Sandy…Frak…Stop!" Laura tossed the bag into a chair and followed her sister as she opened the balcony door.

"Hi there!" Sandra strode out onto the balcony as Bill turned toward her. "I'm Sandra, Laura's favorite sister."

"Hello there." He nodded at her, a smile crossing his face. "Laura's mentioned you."

"I'd hope so." Dropping into a chair, Sandra smiled at him. "I brought some of my husband's clothes, I thought they might fit."

"Thank you." Bill glanced past her at Laura, who was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "We were talking about getting some clothes earlier."

"Glad to help." Sandra nodded. "We've been looking forward to meeting you. Laura's told us a lot about you. Although, we need a new picture. You don't look at all like the one she has."

"You have a picture of me?" He glanced at Laura, who was once again blushing.

"Galactica press package." She replied with a sigh. "We found it a few weeks ago. It…well, you're a bit stern in it."

"A bit stern?" Sandra sighed. "It's not at all a good likeness. But she was right about your eyes."

"Sandra." Laura groaned and moved to pull her sister out of the chair. "You've seen him. Now go, report to everyone that we're both alive and well, and will see you all later."

"Oh yes." Standing, Sandra laughed. "That was the other reason…Daddy wants to meet him. So, dinner tonight. At their house."

"With everyone?" Laura sighed, "can't we have a few days…I mean, he just got here, and we've…"

"Daddy has a question about something he heard." Sandra raised an eyebrow, reaching out to catch Laura's left hand. "And not from you. Just warning you both."

"Frak." Laura bit her lip, paling slightly. "I'm…oh frak. Get out of here, tell them we'll be there tonight. And make sure everyone's there so we can get it out of the way at once?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sandra grinned. "Nice to meet you Bill."

"Likewise." He nodded, "thanks for the clothes."

"I'll let myself out." Brushing past Laura, she waved. "Bye…"

Laura groaned and glanced back at Bill, who was chuckling. "What."

"Laura, you've been the President, you've faced down…well, you know what. And you're nervous about seeing your father tonight?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's adorable."

"Really." Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, Admiral. Seems to me, you're going to have to explain to my father, who still sees me as his little girl, that you're now my husband."

"Ah." He opened his mouth then stopped. A moment later, he shook his head as she shut the balcony door behind her.

An hour later, they were strolling hand in hand along the path next to the river. "I'm glad Joey's clothes fit." Laura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The uniform actually felt…different." He chuckled softly.

"I know what you mean." She smiled slightly. "I think I have one suit in my closet, everything else is different from what I wore those last few years."

"You do look different." Bill pulled her to a stop facing him and lifted a hand to brush her hair back.

"I'm so happy to have my hair back." Laura tilted her head back as his fingers ran through her hair. "I missed it."

His smile widened. "I told you…"

"I know. And I know you truly meant it." Leaning forward she brushed a kiss across his lips. "Just chalk it up to my vanity. My sisters nearly killed me again when they found out it had been short."

"When I met you." He nodded. "I do remember more than you lecturing me about networked computers."

"A lecture I was eternally grateful for you giving me, all things considered." Laura giggled. "Come on. I want to show you the house then you need to spend the day with your family…before you meet mine tonight."

"Very well." They fell in step together again, moving along the path.

"All right." Turning, she rested her hand on his chest. "Close your eyes and let me lead you." He sighed as she took his arm and led him around a curve and into a grassy area. "Watch your step, its soft ground, but fairly level."

"Trusting you." Bill followed her as she led him a short distance.

"Ready?" Positioning him, Laura smiled. "Open them."

Bill blinked before focusing on the wooden house in front of him, the wide porch across the front holding several rocking chairs as well as a porch swing. His eyes moving upwards, he noticed the balcony railing along the roof over the porch and chimneys on either side of the house. Turning, he looked at the view, of the meadow with a glint of water just past some sort of grouping of fallen tree trunks. Looking back at Laura, he smiled. "Love the view."

"Wait until mornings." She looked back at the meadow. "The sun comes up over the hills, washes everything with the rays. It's incredible. Oh, and that's the fire pit Kara and Zak put in."

"Of course they would." He slid his arm around her waist. "It's amazing."

"Come inside." Her head on his shoulder they moved toward the house. "And I want to do something else out here, flowers or something." She gestured toward the area around the porch as they went up the steps together. "Ready?"

Bill took a breath as she reached for the door. "Ready. No. Wait."

"Wait?" She glanced at him curiously then let out a shriek as he swung her into his arms. "Bill…"

"We're doing this properly." He nudged the door with his shoulder, carrying her into the house.

"Bill." Laura giggled as he kissed her cheek, their lips finding each others blindly as he slowly lowered her to stand in front of him. When they separated, she smiled up at him. "Welcome home, love."

"Good to be here." Turning her so her back was against him, he wrapped his arms around her as they gazed at the large room, the walls covered with empty shelves, a familiar brown leather couch in the center of the room. "Oh, Laura…"

"I told you that I left most of it for after you got here." She pointed to the mantle over the fireplace. "I thought you could put a model ship on there, eventually." Her arm moved to encompass the room. "I wanted a large open space, we'll need some tables and more seating areas of course, the kitchen is back here…" catching his hand, she led him through the room. "I did go ahead and finish this. Sort of."

"I like it." He moved around the sunny room, windows on two of the walls and a large wooden block island in the center. Running a hand along the stone counters, he gazed at the stove and ovens, as well as the large cooling unit. Opening it, he glanced at her.

"I haven't really stocked it. Just a few things for when we were working out here." Laura explained, leaning against the center island.

"Just the necessities." He chuckled and moved to face her. "I like it. Just need to check on something."

"What?" She let out a surprised giggle as he lifted her to sit on the island, moving between her legs as her hands gripped his shoulders. "Bill."

"Nice height." Leaning forward, he kissed her, his mouth moving down her neck, "what's upstairs?"

"Hmm?" Losing herself in the sensations, Laura felt one hand moving up her leg, the other opening the buttons of her blouse and sliding in to trace the line of her bra.

"Upstairs. What's upstairs?" With his lips giving a final caress of her neck, he stepped back, grasping her waist and easing her back down onto her feet.

"Didn't finish down here yet…" Blinking, she shook her head, clearing it. "Frak, Bill. Don't start something you know we won't have time to finish."

"We'd finish." Chuckling, he caught her hand.

"William Adama." Jerking his hand, she glared up at him. "Just for the record. Next time you put me up on that table, we better have a lot of time to not only finish, but to enjoy it. Not both of us having places to go and people to see."

"Agreed." They returned to the large room, where Laura pointed toward a door.

"That's an extra bedroom suite." She smiled. "For visitors…or whatever." Pulling him behind her, she ran up the stairs. "You liked the kitchen, you'll love this."

"Laura…slow down." Laughing, he almost fell into her as she stopped to open a door.

"We each have an office up here…for whatever we might need. Just figured we might want them, for old times sake." She giggled. "I mean, we'll still need to…well, we're not perfect."

"For old times sake." He grinned. "And what's this?"

"Oh." Laura spun around to face him. "This is ours." Reaching behind her, she opened the door and backed into the room, watching his face as he gazed around the large room. "And it opens onto the balcony over the porch. We'll need to find a bed that suits…and I wasn't sure how much closet room you'd want…but I wanted us to have a reading alcove, and room for whatever," she turned in a circle gesturing around the room. "I left the walls wood, I liked the warmth."

"It's perfect." Catching her waist, he stopped her movement. "I love the view. I love the room. I love you."

"About time." She teased softly, leaning up to kiss him again.

"It's amazing." He shook his head. "Laura, the downstairs is the exact floorplan I used for the cabin I built, but mine was smaller. Much smaller, and more primitive."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "Zak and Kara helped me with the things that I have here. If you don't mind, I thought we'd stay at my place until we finish here. I don't want to rush it, but I want it to be perfectly us."

"Yes ma'am, Madame President ma'am." Bill kissed her nose.

"Yes sir, Admiral, sir." Laura responded with another giggle as a knock sounded from downstairs, followed by the door opening.

"Dad? Laura?" Zak's voice called.

"Be right down." Bill called back, raising an eyebrow at Laura. "Reality, or what passes for it, intrudes."

"Indeed. Believe me, times like that I see the family resemblance between Lee and Zak." Together, they returned to the staircase. "I've got some things to take care of, we can talk more about the house tonight."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He nodded at Zak as he came into view.

"Between six thirty and seven. Hey, Zak." She smiled at him as they crossed the living room to join him.

"Sorry to interrupt." He grinned at them. "If I did."

"You know very well there's no furniture up there…" Laura's eyes narrowed. "And don't even go there. You and Kara together are dangerous."

"Did I hear my name?" Kara poked her head through the door. "Hey Laura, ready?"

"Six thirty." Bill brushed a kiss across her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Let's go Zak."

"See you." Laura followed them to the door and leaned against the frame, watching them cross the meadow.

"Um, Laura?" Kara grinned at the older woman when she glanced at her. "I know you want to go by the school, so you might want to…" she indicated Laura's top.

"Hmm?" Laura glanced down at herself and blushed, "oh…" quickly, she buttoned the two buttons Bill had managed to undo while they were in the kitchen.

"So, he likes the house?" Kara waited as Laura secured the door.

"Yes." She smiled softly. "It's our new place to start. This time for us."


	5. Chapter 5: Living on The Shore

Chapter 5: Living on The Shore

"Frak…" Pushing her door shut with her foot, Laura glanced at the clock as she kicked off her shoes and ran through her apartment. Bill was going to be here any minute to pick her up for dinner with her family, and she'd lost track of time while at the school…and then right as she was finishing up, she still wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but, she'd ended up with paint in her hair. Turning the water on, she pulled her skirt off and unbuttoned her blouse, dropping it on a chair before returning to the bathroom.

"Laura?" Bill closed the door behind him, surprised that she wasn't pacing the floor waiting for him. "Laura? Where…" As the sound of water running registered, he chuckled and followed it, dropping the two bags he'd brought with him just inside the bedroom door. "Laura?"

"Hey." Pulling the curtain back, she blinked out at him. "Sorry, running late, got distracted, paint in my hair…"

"Paint in your hair?" Amused, he leaned against the wall as she retreated behind the curtain again. "Need some help?"

"No." Laura giggled. "We'll be a few minutes late, which is bad enough." Leaning back, she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. "You help me, we'll be a lot late. And it's my father, remember?"

"Indeed I do." When the water shut off, he grabbed a towel off the rack and handed it to her as she stepped out. When she reached up to wrap it around her hair, he used the other towel to start drying her off.

"I'll take that." Deftly, she grabbed the second towel out of his hand, eluding his grasp as she twisted by him. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Bill grinned. "I didn't realize how much I'd missed my father, and getting to know my mother and sister…I'm heading over there again tomorrow."

"I'm glad." Relenting, she kissed his cheek as she brushed by him again. "Family's important."

"Yes, it is." Catching her waist, he pulled her against him. "Hi there."

"Hello." Wrapping an arm around his neck, she kissed him. "Missed you today."

"Missed you too." He rested his forehead against hers. "You finish getting ready, I'll get you a glass of wine."

"Thank you." Laura let her hand run down his arm and back up his chest. "Someone went shopping."

"Yeah." He winced. "Uniforms were a lot easier, civilian's always been a bit…uncomfortable. They look all right?"

"You look wonderful." She brushed another kiss across his lips and stepped back. "White wine, please."

"White wine it is." Bill released his grip on her waist and turned to leave the bedroom as she moved to pull out clothes. By the time he returned, she was clad in her lingerie, and blow drying her hair. "You'll never get it all dry in time."

"I know." Dropping the brush, she used the free hand to take the glass from him, sipping it before putting it on the counter. "If I can just get it damp, it'll dry by the time we get there."

"Here." Taking the brush and dryer from her, he nodded at the glass. "Drink."

"Careful." As he carefully brushed through her hair, the dryer humming behind her, Laura obediently picked up her glass and sipped at it. "Okay, remember who all's there tonight?"

"Your sisters, Sandra, who I met this morning, and Cheryl, your littlest little sister, right?" At her approving hmm, he continued. "Sandra's husband Joey, your mother, your father…"

"So far so good." She smiled, "and, there's my niece, Sandra and Joey's daughter Elizabeth, and probably Kara. If only to watch you squirm at meeting my father."

"About that…" His brushstrokes faltered for a moment before picking up again. "Laura…does your father know…"

"My father knows that I love you, and that you love me. That's all he cares about." She took another sip of wine. "And that I actually found someone that I love enough to commit to. I think he'd about given up hope for me. Not my fault I was…selective on long term relationships while he was…"

"You missed him." Holding her hair back with the brush, he kissed her neck.

"He's my father." Laura replied simply, angling her head so he had better access. "Bill…"

"And my being…" As she turned in his arms, he raised an eyebrow.

"A military man?" She deliberately misinterpreted him, running her hand down his arm to take the dryer from him. Flicking the power switch to off, Laura raised an eyebrow. "While he didn't always agree with military policy, he always respected the men and women who dedicated themselves to the Fleet."

"Laura." He tossed the brush onto the counter. "You know what I mean."

"He couldn't care less. People are people," she smiled. "Whether they're from Caprica, or Picon, or Sagittarion, or Tauron. He respects a person, and doesn't make judgments based on where someone was born or came from. We often had visiting professors in from all the different colonies, he felt it was his responsibility to make them feel welcome, and to show us that people are people." Raising the glass to her lips, she finished the wine.

"So that's where you get it from." Relaxing slightly, he sighed.

"Yeah." Handing him the now empty wine glass, Laura traced her other hand along his cheek. "So now, my Tauron soldier, go take care of this so I can get dressed. And grab a bottle of something to bring along…"

"Already did, as well as a plant for your mother." He grinned at her surprise. "I listened well, Laura."

"So you did." She giggled and gave him a light shove. "Go."

"Yes, ma'am." He returned to the kitchen and washed her glass, leaving it to dry as he inspected the bottle of golden ambrosia he'd brought.

"Ready…" Laura's eyes widened. "You did listen, you brought my mother herb plants!"

"Yeah, you said she liked flower gardens, but loved her herb garden, so I figured she'd have one here as well." He eyed the canister the leafy plants were in. "Should I have wrapped it or something?"

"No, it's perfect." Taking the bottle from his hand, she waited until he'd picked up the plant and led him out. "It's not far."

"Hey there." Kara's voice made them pause as they walked along the sidewalk. "Thought I'd be the only one late."

"Sandy said six thirty to seven," Laura frowned. "It's only six forty, we'll be there in plenty of time."

"Huh." Kara frowned. "She told me six to six thirty."

"That's so you'd be on time, Starbuck." Bill chuckled.

"You think?" She shook her head.

"Probably." Laura agreed. "Don't worry, I was late leaving the school."

"And I'm the one they worried about?" Kara grinned. "So, how was the family, Admiral?"

"It's nice to get to know them again…" He squeezed Laura's hand. "They were surprised you weren't around today."

"Had some things to do." Kara shrugged.

When Kara pushed open a gate, Bill stopped and stared at the large white house in front of them. "This is your parents house?"

"Yeah." Tilting her head, Laura smiled wistfully. "It's actually based on a beach house we rented for a few weeks one summer. They like having a lot of room for all of us."

"Right." With a deep breath, he tightened his hand in hers as they followed Kara up the path.

"You're really nervous." Surprised, Laura pulled him to a stop and faced him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Laura." Bill swallowed. "You have to understand…my previous…"

"That was then, this is now." Leaning forward, she kissed him gently. "Do you want some pencils to break? I'm sure there's a few in the house."

He flushed and shook his head. "I'll be fine without the pencils."

"Bill, trust me. Before…I lost my father, he'd just about given up on me ever finding someone. He knew I was fine being independent, but, he still worried." Releasing his hand, she reached up to caress his cheek. "He's just ecstatic that I fell in love and that the man I love, loves me back."

"Well, that I do." Relaxing, he leaned into her touch and kissed her again, her arm running up and around his neck.

"Well they act like newlyweds." At the teasing voice, they broke apart and turned to face Laura's sisters, who were gazing at them speculatively. "Trust me, you and Joey are still like that."

"We are not…" Sandra giggled. "Fine, we can be. But, Laurie…she never…not in front of us."

"You can stop now." Laura sighed and stepped back. "Bill, you remember Sandra, and this is my littlest little, Cheryl."

"Nice to see you again, and to meet you." He smiled at them.

"Likewise." Sandra crossed her arms. "You went shopping."

"I did indeed." Bill chuckled. "But, thank you for the clothes this morning, they were a lot more comfortable than my uniform."

"Thought they might be." She winked at him.

"And, thank you for breakfast this morning." He nodded at Cheryl.

"Glad to help." With a giggle, she smiled up at him. "Nice to finally meet you. And Sandy was right, we do need a new picture. Mama will probably take care of it tonight though."

"Mama likes to take pictures, she made us all scrapbooks, and taught us to keep our memories." Wrapping her arm around his, Laura nodded at her sisters as they fell in step on either side of them. "So, expect to have pictures taken tonight."

"But that means we get pictures of all of you as well, right?" Bill grinned. "I can live with that."

"We do have a lot of wall and shelf space." With a giggle, Laura led him around the corner and into the backyard.

"About time." An older woman bustled toward them. "Bill, it's so nice to finally meet you." Before he could say a word, she was embracing both of them. "And Laura never saying a thing, all this time."

"Mama." Laura could hear her sisters giggling behind them as they continued into the backyard. "Mama, please…we can't breathe."

"Oh, of course." She stepped back. "But, you're just the way she described you. We definitely need a new picture though, Sandy was right about that."

"Uh," Bill blinked, "a pleasure…Laura's told me so much about you as well, Mrs. Roslin."

"Oh. No. Not Mrs. Roslin…" she waved an arm. "Catherine. Please."

"Very well." Recovering, he held out the plants he'd managed to hold on to. "We wanted to bring you these…"

"Oh my." She smiled. "Look at this…Laura, do you have some for your own garden yet?"

"No, Mama. We haven't started planting it yet, but we'll make sure to take cuttings from here." Laura rested her head on Bill's shoulder. "Bill thought you'd like the herbs."

"Indeed I do." Catherine inspected the plants before returning her attention to them. "Too many people just buy cut flowers…no call for that, the herbs are useful, nice to look at, and a lovely present. Thank you Bill." She smiled and leaned forward. "And don't let my husband throw you off, we're both just thrilled for you and Laura. She's just his little…"

"Mama." Laura cut off the statement, blushing. "Bill, what she's trying to say is that he'll just have some questions for you."

"His little what?" Curious, he grinned at Catherine.

"We'll talk later." Reaching out she patted his arm and winked at him. "Now though…Laura, take him to meet your father."

"Yes ma'am." Laura nodded obediently and caught Bill's hand, leading him toward the patio area, "see? Not so bad."

"Your mother's quite…like you in some ways." He nodded and took the bottle she'd been holding for him.

"Thank you, I think." She smiled and squeezed his hand as they rounded the corner of the patio area, stopping next to the grill. "Hello Daddy."

"Laurie Lou." Ignoring her exasperated sigh, he set down the utensil he'd been using to turn the patties over and turned to face them.

"Daddy." Laura smiled up at him. "This is my Bill."

"Hello Doctor Roslin." Bill nodded slightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Professor. Catherine and Laurie are the Doctors, got too confusing around here." He returned the nod. "But, under the circumstances, I believe it should be David."

"Yes." Bill cleared his throat. "About that…"

"Daddy, it wasn't really formalized." Laura bit her lower lip. "It was…difficult, where we were."

"I see." He nodded. "So you going to let your mother and sisters throw you a party?"

"We thought…" Laura began and stopped as Bill squeezed her hand.

"David, with your permission, I'd like to formalize our marriage, with Elosha performing the service," he met the other man's eyes levelly. "But, we'd like to wait and do it at our house. If you'd agree."

David held Bill's gaze for a moment before turning back to the grill. "Laura, go help your mother and sisters, Bill and I will be out here, drinking from that fine bottle he brought me as we grill."

"Daddy…" She blinked in surprise.

"Go Laura." Bill's smile grew, "we'll be fine."

"Okay then." Leaning forward, she kissed her father's cheek then Bill's. "I'll bring you out some glasses."

"No need." Her father nodded at a nearby table, where two empty glasses sat waiting. "Had a feeling he'd do the right thing. In more ways than one."

Laura bit her lip again before stepping back and moving toward the house. Entering the kitchen, she joined her mother and sisters at the window overlooking the patio. "He wants to talk to Bill."

"Laura, your dad accepted me." Kara stated from where she was standing cutting some sort of vegetable. "He'll accept the old man."

"Yeah, but I wasn't marrying you." Laura threw her a glance, "they're drinking the golden ambrosia Bill brought."

"At least he brought the good stuff." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Relax Laura."

"Yeah. Been there, through that." Sandra slid her arm around Laura's waist and squeezed it. "So what'd they say."

"Bill wants us to have a formalized ceremony." Returning her attention to the window, Laura craned her neck to watch them. "At the house, with Elosha." Oblivious to the looks the other women were exchanging, she leaned forward. "They're laughing. That's good, right?"

"I forgot you never brought anyone home." Sandra giggled. "Yes, that's good. So, how many people?"

"What?" Laura blinked. "People, for what?"

"The ceremony." Catherine was already pulling a pad of paper out of a drawer. "We'll need…"

"Just the family. Well, the extended family." Frowning, Laura shook her head at her mother. "Mama, we just want something simple. We'll do a simple ceremony, then a buffet or a cookout. We've the firepit, so if we do it in the afternoon, we can finish up after dinner with a bonfire."

"Laura." Sandra leaned forward. "Remember my wedding? I wanted something small." When Laura turned to stare at her, eyes wide, Sandra nodded. "So, just give in and go with it."

"But…" She stammered out, her eyes registering that Catherine's list was already halfway down the page. "But…"

"So, you gonna wear white?" Kara held up her knife, "Yeah, I'm brave when I'm armed."

"Red." Laura shook her head. "Red, Bill likes me in red. But Mama…"

"Give in." Sandra murmured. "But, Cheryl, Kara and I will do the shower."

"Frak." Laura groaned and turned to stare back out at the window, ignoring the conversation behind her.

"Laura Eileen. Language." Her mother called absently, as Laura groaned again.

"I'm going out there." She muttered, picking up a plate with some raw patties on it and striding out the door. As she neared them, she realized that her father was actually chuckling. That was good. She hoped. "Mama wanted me to bring these out."

"I'm not going to kill him, Laurie." David shook his head at her. "Or are you escaping your mother and her plans?"

"Plans?" Bill watched Laura set the plate on the table next to the grill before moving to perch on his lap, her arm absently going around his neck. "For what?"

"Let's just say, small affairs, well, aren't when Mama and Cheryl get hold of them." She sighed and took his glass, sipping at it before returning it to his hand. "We'll be lucky to have any say. Sandra and Joey…well, let's just say the advice I've been given is to just sit back and hold on." Feeling him sigh against her neck, Laura smiled slightly.

"I was just telling Bill I remember seeing his father speak, years ago. I was a juror at a trial." David deftly tossed more patties on the grill. "Impressive. The other lawyer tried to get him to break, taunted him about his background, nothing obvious of course, but veiled. Joseph Adama remained calm, stoic. Other lawyer ended up looking like a fool. Lost the case because he couldn't keep his personal theatrics out of the way. Although, Adama made his point better, even without the theatrics."

"Happened a lot." Bill shrugged one shoulder. "He tried…but, a lot of people only saw him as our heritage. He'd changed his last name to Adams, then when I was about fourteen, decided that if people were going to make up their mind before meeting him, he'd be forthright about being Tauron. So he legally changed our last name back to Adama."

"Didn't see what all the fuss was about." David turned to face them. "It's a proud heritage. Unfortunately, people more interested in furthering themselves don't often look past external appearances to see the internal strength and power that can be found within families. While I may have agreed on a superficial level with some of what was said about Taurons based on the information released, they had no less subversive or criminal acts than the other colonies. In fact, they were a target, because of their pride, and in my opinion, because of their strength of character. Too many others try to drag down those who have what they do not." As they stared at him, he shrugged. "What?"

"I've never heard it put that way." Bill stated thoughtfully.

"I look forward to meeting your father." Smiling, David turned back to the grill.

"Once a socially active sociology professor…" Laura giggled, taking another sip of Bill's drink.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy getting to know you as well." Bill retrieved his glass and refilled it, extending the bottle toward David, who held out his glass to be refilled as Laura's mother and sisters, followed by Kara, crossed the lawn to join them.

Several hours later, Bill and Laura were strolling back toward her apartment, her head resting on his shoulder. "I like your family." He turned and nuzzled her hair.

"Good." She sighed softly. "Sorry about Mama and her camera." Her mother, true to form had taken endless candid and posed shots of all of them throughout the night. "You and Joey seemed to get along well."

"As long as we get some of those pictures." He chuckled. "Laurie Lou?"

"Stop it." Giggling, Laura backhanded him on his chest. "Daddy's the only one who gets by with that. You have to come up with something else."

"Already have," he turned so that he was walking backward, catching her hands in his, "Madame President."

"That's a title, silly." Laughing, she let him lead her along the path.

"It's all in the inflection, Madame President." This time, he leaned forward as he said it, his breath tickling her ear and eliciting a shiver from her. "My Madame President."

"Oh." As he stopped and her momentum carried her into him, she stumbled slightly, ending up in his arms. "I…see."

"Thought you might." He kissed her gently, neither of them aware of their surroundings as they deepened the kiss.

"Would you two get a room already?" Kara sighed. "I even gave you a head start to get home."

Laura groaned and let her head fall back. "I thought you were going out with Cheryl."

"Tomorrow." She grinned. "So, mom, dad. What are we doing tonight?"

"Can we send her to her room?" Bill grinned at Laura.

"Are you kidding, she's got a full set of interactive simulators in there, can fly vipers all she wants." Laura sighed. "No punishment there."

"Don't worry, I'll leave you two alone." Kara grinned. "Sandra assigned me some research before we go out tomorrow night. I just need to get some provisions then I'll be out of your hair for the night, as if you'd notice."

"Kara." Laura groaned. "Go."

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." With a jaunty grin, she continued, leaving them behind.

"That's trouble, but we knew that." Bill chuckled and pulled her back against him. "Where were we?"

"Not here." With a sigh, Laura glanced around, "you know it will be just like on Galactica, as soon as we start anything, we'll be interrupted. Doesn't matter if no one's around now, it will happen. We're destined, and you know it."

"Spoilsport." He brushed a kiss along her cheek and fell in step with her as they resumed their walk, hands linked. "I didn't know your father was a Professor of Sociology."

"Hmm?" She shrugged. "And Psychology. He taught secondary level, then later college and graduate level classes. We were dragged to all sorts of cultural events when we were growing up, and one of his basic tenants was that all people and all cultures were equal and valuable."

"Which was something you tried to pass along to our people." Squeezing her hand, Bill smiled. "Sometimes more successfully than others."

"I just wish…" she sighed. "Yet, when faced with having to understand that the Cylons were striving to become their own culture…I couldn't accept them."

"We all struggled with that." He agreed. "Laura, you had to deal with them as a challenge to survival, and those that resurrected and learned, and became individuals struggled as well. They accepted, and interacted. It's just like any culture, no complete culture is perfect, and there will always be individuals that argue and fight against the greater good, for what they perceive to be the better good for their people. You are human, you overcame your own prejudices to accept them and work with them, despite what was done to you and the rest of your people." As they stopped in front of her door, he pulled her into his arms, where she nestled into his embrace. "So, in the end…you did."

"I suppose." Closing her eyes, she fell silent, listening to the sounds of the night as well as the steady beat of his heart. "I'm so glad you're here…"

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head. "So, if I remember correctly, you have that light blue set of lingerie on?"

"Why don't we go inside and refresh your memory?" Laura twisted slightly as he ran a finger along the collar of her blouse and tried to slide it inside to catch her bra strap. "Not out here…"

"We give Kara enough time?" Lifting an eyebrow, Bill glanced at the door.

"Don't care." Laura turned and opened the door. "Night Kara." A muffled reply came from the direction of the spare room. "She's in."

"And so are we. Lingerie, Roslin." Closing the door behind them, Bill turned to see Laura continuing toward the bedroom before she turned to face him, her blouse already unbuttoned.

"And you were the one in the hurry, Admiral." She drawled, stepping out of sight. As he moved to join her, her hand reappeared, dangling the blouse between two fingers for a moment before dropping it to the ground.

"Frak…" he muttered, striding forward and grabbing the blouse off the floor before kicking the door shut behind him.

"Well, that didn't take long." Laura smiled up at him as she pulled the comforter down. "Bill…" She barely managed to get out a squeak before he caught her around the waist.

"I like you in blue too." Bill chuckled as he dropped her on the bed. "By the way, let's take this bed to the house, or get one just like it, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Watching him take his clothes off, she smiled up at him, her arms over her head and resting against the headboard. "Why?"

"It's big, I like the headboard, and…" He knelt on the side of the bed and bent to press a kiss on her bare stomach. "I like the way you look in it."

"Hmm." Arching up under his mouth, Laura let out a soft sigh, almost a groan. "Yeah…bed, I mean. Keep this one here in case we need to spend the night here, we'll get a new one for us…like this one…for the house…"

"Good." Bill smiled down at her, just letting his eyes and fingers run along her body as she gasped softly. "Laurie…"

"Don't." Her eyes flying open, she glared at him as he burst out laughing and slid over her.

"Madam President." He murmured toward her ear. "Better?"

"Yes sir, Admiral sir." With a giggle, Laura wrapped her arms around him as he pushed her hair back to nip at her neck.

The next morning, Laura was standing in the kitchen, gazing at the coffee maker blearily, when Kara strode out of her room. "You're up early."

"Meeting Zak." Opening the cooler she grabbed a piece of fruit. "Then catching up with Cheryl later this afternoon, let the Old Man know we're taking Tamara out with us tonight, if he wants to warn his parents."

"Kara…" Satisfied that the machine had finished, she poured coffee into the mug she'd prepared.

"Hey, we'll take care of her." Kara grinned.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Laura took a swallow of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"It's Cheryl, Sandra, Joey, Zak, Tamara and me." Kara shrugged. "What could happen?"

"You need me to answer that?" She raised an eyebrow as Bill came out of the bedroom, dressed for the day.

"Shower's yours." He joined them in the kitchen. "You're up early."

"Why do people say that?" Kara frowned. "I was up early all the time."

"The kids are going out tonight." Laura handed him his mug of coffee. "They're taking Tamara with them. Them being my sisters, Joey, Kara, and Zak."

"I meant tell him after I left." Tossing the core of the fruit into the trash, Kara sighed. "We'll be responsible, and not get her in too much trouble. Promise."

"Right." He edged behind Laura and slid his arm around her waist to rest on her stomach as he took another swallow of coffee, his thumb absently caressing the silk robe she wore..

"Really." Kara nodded earnestly.

"Starbuck, that look didn't work on Galactica, and it's not working now." Bill grinned. "Just remember I'm holding you and Zak responsible for her."

"Yes sir." She threw him a salute and glanced at the clock. "Frak…gotta go. See you later."

"Bye." Laura watched Kara practically run across the room and out the front door before she collapsed into giggles. "Well, we knew it was only a matter of time before they all got together."

"I should probably warn…" Bill sighed. "I don't know if I should go to my parents or just let Tam know."

"She's a big girl, she'll figure it out." Laura turned to face him. "You're off for the day?"

"For the morning, I'll meet you for lunch and we'll go look for furniture?" He smiled down at her. This was another Laura he'd dreamed of after she'd died. A Laura who was sleepily rumpled and nestled in his arms as they shared coffee in a sunny kitchen, healthy and in love with each other. Both of them able to focus on the other without the hourly demands of being President or Admiral. Lifting a hand, he ran it through the strands of hair that had fallen out of the loose bun she'd pulled it up into, twisting one strand around a finger.

"Sounds good." Rising up on her bare toes, she kissed him gently. "I'll be at the school all morning if you get out early. There's probably some children you'll remember as well."

"I'll come by if I finish up early." Releasing the strand of hair, he ran his hand to the bun and pulled the pencil she'd twisted it up with out, smiling as her hair tumbled over her shoulders. "I'll see you at lunch, Madame President."

"Indeed you will, Admiral, sir." With another kiss, she wrinkled her nose at him and turned to refill her mug before she went to get ready for the day. Pausing at the bedroom door, she turned to look at him. "Love you."

"Love you." He responded softly, watching as she disappeared through the door with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Foundations on The Shore

Stepping into the classroom, Bill glanced around, his gaze finally falling on Laura as his smile widened. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her as she perched on a chair, bent over a small boy, her soft laugh wafting across the room in delight as he read to her. As he watched, she turned a page, her finger pointing to a spot on the new page. With a sigh, the boy frowned, apparently sounding out the word, and was rewarded by her smile and hug as he managed to get it out. When the boy continued to read, Laura lifted her head, her smile fading for a moment before she turned to see him waiting for her. When he lifted his hand silently in greeting, her smile returned as she held up a finger.

"Admiral." A young woman stopped next to him. "It's good to see you."

He gazed at her, she was familiar…but…he couldn't quite… "I'm sorry, I know you but…"

"Maya." She held out a hand and watched as recognition dawned. "Hera's…"

"Yes." Bill nodded slowly. "You protected her."

Maya nodded slightly. "For the time I had her…I didn't realize until Laura and I spoke, here…"

"None of us did." He glanced over his shoulder to see Laura watching the two of them, her smile gone. Nodding reassuringly at her, he returned his attention to Maya. "You're all right, then?"

"Once I got over the shock." She sighed softly. "I always knew she was special…I just didn't know it was to everyone, not just me. And then when Laura asked me to help with the school, I couldn't believe she remembered me…"

"She wouldn't have trusted Hera to just anyone." Bill murmured. "Believe that."

"I do." Maya glanced over her shoulder and frowned at a group of children who were getting louder. When the noise subsided, she returned her attention to the man in front of her. "And now, she's assisting me. She's missed you."

"I missed her." As Laura moved to join them, the boy's hand in hers, Bill's smile widened. "Hello there."

"Hi." She knelt and whispered into the boy's ear, waiting for his shy nod as he stared up at Bill. "Admiral, I'd like to introduce you to Alexander, he remembers you from your visits on New Caprica."

"Hello there, Alexander." With a grin at Maya, he bent down and extended his hand, eying the boy. "I seem to remember that you were interested in being a pilot?"

The boy's eyes widened. "You do? I mean…yeah…yes sir. I got to visit one of the raptors and get a tour."

"I remember." He waited as the boy took his hand then solemnly shook it. "Still studying so you can learn to fly?"

"Yes sir, Miss Laura, she's helping me with my reading, sometimes it's not too easy. But I like the books. The stories." He blinked and glanced at Laura, who gave an encouraging nod. "Would you like to read with me sometime, Admiral? We could read books about flying. Miss Laura knows lots, but she doesn't know about flying, and Miss Kara isn't around a whole lot."

"I'd like that Alexander." Bill nodded. "I'll make a point of stopping by so we can talk…I mean, read stories about flying."

"See?" Laura stood and smiled down at them. "Now, Alexander, go join the others, it's almost time for math."

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned, "see you later Admiral." Waiting for Maya's nod, he ran around them and joined the rest of the class, who were settling down at their desks.

"He's doing better." Laura held a hand out as Bill stood. "He has trouble reading sometimes, it's a slight disability, it just takes him a bit longer, and he gets frustrated. Interestingly enough, no problems with math."

"He's one of the best students in Math and Science." Maya agreed. "And speaking of…"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Laura hugged the younger woman.

"A pleasure." Bill nodded at Maya as he caught Laura's hand.

"Likewise." With a final smile she turned and moved back toward the students. "All right, math books out and mouths quiet."

"She's really turned into an excellent teacher." Laura commented softly as they moved toward the door. "Most of the kids in this class are from New Caprica or from the ships…for various reasons."

"And you're her assistant?" As they exited the building, he slid his arm around her waist.

"I help with the reading, sometimes some other projects." She shrugged. "I like it, and the children are wonderful to be around, and many of them were in class with me on New Caprica. They still want to learn, and they still age…for now. Again, it's one of those ambiguities of where we are."

"So many of those." Stopping he glanced around the sunny courtyard, several people strolling along but no one paying attention to them.

"What?" Laura raised an eyebrow as she turned to face him.

"This." Gently, he pulled her against him, kissing her as her arms ran up around his neck. When they broke apart, he smiled and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Better. I like being able to do that when we feel like it."

"Hmm. Me too." Eyes still closed she sighed softly. "So, how was your morning?"

"Good." He waited as she relaxed against him, arms still draped over his shoulders. "It's interesting getting to know my father again, with the knowledge and experiences I've had. They'd like us over for dinner tonight."

"Good. I'd like that." She echoed him softly and opened her eyes. "For now though, shopping for the house, right?"

"Yep." He nodded toward a small shadowed door. "There first."

"There?" Laura turned and frowned slightly. "That doesn't look like a furniture store."

"Because it's not." Bill chuckled and slid his arm around her waist, turning her toward the door.

"I've not seen this before." She fell in step with him as they approached the door then caught her breath in delight when he pushed it open. "Oh…"

"Like it?" He grinned, watching her face as she stared at the rows and shelves of books. None of them new and glossy, but well loved and cared for. "It's a place I found earlier, out of the way…I thought we could start here and fill some of those empty bookshelves. Limit ourselves to a box or two to start though."

"We can find them together." Laura slowly entered the dusty room, her eyes bright, "oh…hello." She noticed an elderly man in a corner behind a counter.

"Ah…true lovers of each other and books." He smiled at them, a twinkle in his eye. "Enjoy your hunt, let me know if I may assist…"

"We will." Bill nodded. "We can arrange to have them delivered? We'll probably have quite a few."

"As long as it's not an immediate need, yes, I can arrange to have them delivered." His smile widened. "Take your time, let me know if there's something you'd like that you don't see…"

"Thank you." Laura was already headed toward a nearby shelf, her hand reaching for a book that had immediately caught her eye. "Bill, look…it's a first edition…"

"So it is." As she opened the book carefully, he peered over her shoulder, reading a paragraph. "Sounds intriguing, trust you to find a mystery first thing."

"Hmm." She giggled. "I don't remember this one."

"Don't read it here." As she turned the page, he deftly took it out of her hand and tucked it under his arm. "Pick another." As she slowly ran a finger along the shelf gazing at titles, Bill felt a touch on his arm.

"Here you go." The elderly man handed him a basket. "Looks like your wife will be adding quite a bit to it."

"We both will." Bill chuckled. "Just furnishing our house and we have a lot of empty bookshelves."

"Ah," he nodded, "building the foundation?"

"We loved books and never had enough time with each other, and the books." Bill glanced at Laura who had opened another book and was reading it intently. "We used them to escape, to soothe…all too infrequently. It's something we want to take plenty of time to enjoy now. Some of the only moments of peace we had before arriving were shared with books…"

"I see." With a nod, he smiled again. "I'll think on it."

At the curious statement, Bill tilted his head but was distracted by Laura handing him another book. "What's this?"

"Another mystery." She tucked her arm through his. "I love this place…can't believe I haven't seen it before."

"It's now, our place." He kissed the top of her head and led her back to another shelf. "I'll leave you this basket. I want to go look for some history books…"

"Kay…" already distracted by a book she could barely see tucked away, Laura released his arm and reached up for it.

An hour later, Bill shut the door to the shop behind them, blinking in the sunlight. "Hungry?"

"Mmm." Laura turned and moved into his arms. "Ravenous." Catching him by surprise, she tilted her head up and caught his lips as he stumbled back against the wall. "Love you."

"If I'd known bookstores did this to you…" Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not bookstores, you." As he let his mouth wander down her neck, Laura's head dropped back. "Gods…Bill…"

"We've got shopping to do." With a reluctant groan, he kissed her then released her, running his hand down her arm to lace fingers with hers. "Come on. We don't focus, we'll never get the house done."

"Spoilsport." She sighed softly.

"For now." Bill leaned his head toward hers as they returned to the main sidewalk. "Once we have everything done, I promise to make love whenever you want…"

"Hmm." Laura glanced up at him, eyes lit up with mischief. "That's an openended offer…whenever, what about wherever?"

"Behave." He squeezed her hand. "Now where would we go for a bed…"

"Ah yes, the two most important things for us…books and a bed." She giggled.

"On our terms this time." Bill grinned. "A nice big comfortable bed."

"Nowhere near responsibilities or a comunit." Laura sighed happily. "With sunlight…"

"And each other." He paused at a street vendors cart and glanced at her. "For now?"

"Mmm." She nodded and pointed at one of the sandwiches. "That one please." A few minutes later, sandwiches and drinks in hand, they were settled at a nearby table. "So, what kind of bed?"

"I told you. Large, and like the one at the apartment." He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Then I suppose we have to get all the other things that go along with it."

"Linens and such." Laura took a bite and closed her eyes as she chewed. "This is good. I was thinking maybe a sleigh type headboard?" When he raised an eyebrow in inquiry, she continued. "You know, a solid piece, slightly curved?"

"No solid pieces." Bill shook his head, a grin on his face.

"No solid…" She frowned slightly. "Why?"

Leaning forward, he removed a crumb from the side of her mouth before speaking, his voice a husky intimate level. "Because. If it's solid, you don't have anything to hold on to. And I love watching you…" As a blush ran up her face, he chuckled. "So?"

"Um." She took a hasty swallow of her drink. "No solid headboard." As he chuckled again, her eyes narrowed and she leaned toward him, their faces only inches apart across the picnic table as she dropped her voice to match his level. "So, you love watching me clutch at the headboard as I shatter under you? My body arching up, aching for you…" As he flushed, she raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Don't start it if you can't finish it, Admiral."

"Oh, I can finish it." Not even glancing around to make sure no one was in earshot, he continued. "Your hands trapped holding onto the headboard as my hands wander your body, tracing lines and leaving you wanting, my mouth biting and licking wherever I'd like as you shudder under me with need. Your legs wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me closer as I thrust…" 

"Bill." It came out as a cross between a groan and a gasp as she dropped her sandwich and clutched at the back of his head, yanking it toward hers as she kissed him. "Gods…." When they broke apart, foreheads resting together, she was almost panting. "Bill…we probably shouldn't go look for beds right now…"

"We get too close, we'll use one?" Equally breathless, he lifted his head from hers and glanced around the park area they were in. It was late enough after the traditional lunch hour that there were only a few other people in the area, although they could hear voices and laughter from some of the sports areas a short distance away. "Come on."

"What?" As he grabbed their partially eaten sandwiches and tossed them into the bag the vendor had handed him then caught her hand, Laura absently picked up her drink with her free hand. "Bill, we need to go…Gods…"

"Laura." He pulled her along behind him, glancing back quickly. "Shh."

"Bill." A giggle bubbling up inside her, she caught up with him as he strode underneath a grove of trees, the overhanging branches shielding them from others in the park. "Bill, we are not…"

"Yes we are." He growled, glancing quickly at the trees in the shaded grove and selecting one that was deep within the others. "Come on Roslin."

"Adama." She corrected, giggling again.

"Term of endearment." Dropping the sack to the side, he turned her so her back was against the tree, his free hand moving to slide up her leg, the skirt rising with it. "All right?"

"Why Admiral." Her hand wrapped around his neck, the drink dropping from her other hand as his mouth covered hers just as his hand slid under her lingerie, his mouth swallowing her strangled moan.

Minutes later, he rested against her, pinning her against the tree as they caught their breath. "Kay?"

"Hmm." Eyes closed, her head lolled back against the tree trunk as he used his tongue to trace the tendons in her neck. "Gods. Bill."

He chuckled. "Sorry. A bit fast."

"Fast good." She wrapped a leg around his, rubbing gently. "Sometimes."

"Yeah." He bit her earlobe. "Too heavy for you?"

"No." She tightened her grip on him. "Like you there."

"Laura?" Bill lifted his head to gaze at her face as she opened her eyes, their pale green depths still slightly unfocused. "Really, you all right?"

She blinked, trying to focus on him. "Yeah." Laura swallowed again, her smile widening. "Gods. You'd think we were horny teenagers…"

"I can't believe you just said that." Chuckling, he grinned at her, reaching down to catch the leg wrapped around him and lifting it higher to rest around his waist, eliciting another soft hum from her as she shuddered slightly at the change of angle. "I think I ruined another pair of your underwear."

"All for the cause." Eyes closing again, she let her head fall back against the tree as his thumb traced patterns on her bare thigh. "Now though, we have to go shopping, and I won't have a thing on underneath my skirt."

Bill tightened his grip on her. "Not a thought I needed."

"I can tell." Abruptly, she tightened the leg around his waist, pulling him against her again as she left out a gasp. "Gods, Bill…I'm…I didn't mean…" Her soft protests evolved into moans again as his mouth caught hers, one hand trapping hers over her head, the other still wandering her body until she shuddered again, her body arching against his.

"Who knew the sexy schoolteacher was this insatiable?" He murmured.

"Not…me." Laura caught her breath, her leg trembling as the other dropped to try to help her balance. "Bill, this isn't…I mean, I haven't…"

"Shh." Moving slightly away from her, he first adjusted their clothes then carefully eased her down to the ground, resting against the tree. As she watched, he grabbed the bag and pulled out several napkins, holding them up and waiting for her slow nod.

"Careful." Laura closed her eyes and relaxed against the tree as his hands gently ran along her legs, first using the napkins, then carefully massaging so they stopped trembling. "Love you."

"And I love you." He kissed her, his mouth playing across hers until they parted with a series of short, breathy kisses. "All right?"

"Rest a bit. Short night, active kids this morning, and then…" When he moved next to her, leaning against the tree, she settled against him with a sigh. "Just want to rest a bit. Enjoy the feeling."

"You do that." One arm wrapped around her, the other hand stroking through her hair, Bill smiled. While she'd often dropped off after making love while on Galactica, that had been her body betraying her, the cancer weakening her. Here, he could hold her as she reveled in the sensations they caused in each other, the…what was that frakkin' term he'd heard…yeah, the afterglow. Glancing down at the shaded sunlight glinting off her hair, his smile widened as she sighed happily, her hand absently caressing his chest. "So, headboard?"

"Something to hold onto." Laura smiled against his chest. "Bill, did we just frak in a public park in broad daylight?"

"Twice." He chuckled again, "although, we are in a shaded, extremely secluded, private area. And, there weren't that many people around to start with."

"Hmm." She giggled. "How irresponsible of us."

"I'd rather think of it as irrepressible of us." He kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps a bit reckless. Completely out of character for us. But oh, so fun for us."

"Hmm." Laura's giggle turned into a soft laugh. "Perhaps we should plan on going home after going book shopping next time…"

"We could." When she nestled closer to him, he tightened his grip on her, resting for a few minutes himself before speaking again. "So, the kids in the school…"

"Most of them are from New Caprica…or the trip." She sighed. "It's another mystery of Elysium. We've found each other, but it's never crowded, no matter how many of our past…situations we reflect on. Quite curious. Not perfect, there's problems, but it's peaceful."

"Elysium?" He hadn't heard her refer to where they were that way before.

"Hmm?" Laura lifted her head to look at him.

"Elysium. You called this place Elysium, why?" Bill brushed her bangs out of her face.

She frowned slightly. "I…I don't know…wait." Pushing herself up, she tucked her legs underneath her and faced him. "I think my mother…that's it. The Fields of Elysium. That's where I got it from."

"Elysium." He nodded slowly. "'And those that have three times kept to their oaths, Keeping their souls clean and pure, Never letting their hearts be defiled by the taint Of evil and injustice, And barbaric veniality, They are led by Zeus to the end: To the palace of Kronos, Where soothing breezes off the Ocean Breathe over the Isle of the Blessed: All around flowers are blazing with a Dazzling light: Some springing from the shining trees, Others nourished by the water from the sea: With circlets and garlands of flowers they Crown their hands…' " his voice trailed off as he realized she was staring at him in shock. "Oh. War College, Classical studies. Long time ago." 

"Bill…" She blinked at him. "That was Pindar…"

"Didn't remember who, didn't even know I remembered the passage." He swallowed. "Um, really long time ago. Guess the mention of Elysium triggered it."

"We'll have to see what else you remember." Laura leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Ready?"

"I say, we go ahead and look for beds, since we're in town." Standing, he reached down to help her stand. "Then go back to the apartment?"

"Just so I can, um…" bending, Laura picked up what was left of her underwear and dangled it from her finger. "Replace these." She dropped them into the bag that held what was left of their lunch and the napkins he'd used on her and added the now crumpled cup that had held her drink. "Then we can go to the house?"

"Or we could go directly to the house…" He raised an eyebrow then burst out laughing at her expression.

"It's bad enough having to go to a store…and hoping there's no wind." She shook her head at him. "No way am I going any longer than necessary. At least I have on a longer skirt today…"

"Where's the wild Laurie?" Bill teased, catching her hand.

"I'll show you wild Laurie later." Laura promised, pulling him toward the edge of the trees. "But not in public."

"Promises, promises." He followed her out into the sunlight, both of them pausing to get their bearings for a moment before continuing toward the path, pausing only so Laura could dispose of the bag she carried. "So where are we going?"

"There's a furniture store, over on the other side of the park." She smiled at him. "We should be able to find something there."

"Laura!" At the call, they both turned, shading their eyes. "Laura, wait up!"

"Sorry." She glanced at him, "shouldn't take but a minute."

"It's fine." Bill squeezed her hand as Cheryl ran up.

"Thought that was you, hi Bill." She smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"Passing through, on our way to do some shopping." Laura blinked as Cheryl reached out and pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Mmm hmm." She giggled. "Hey, Mama and I were talking earlier, she wanted to know if you wanted a chocolate cake or a different kind."

"Cake?" Bill looked confused as Laura sighed.

"Wedding." She glanced at him wryly. "Mama believes in planning way ahead. Do you have a preference?"

"Chocolate, but not too sweet? Maybe something nutty?" He shrugged. "Does that help?"

"Chocolate with something nutty…" Cheryl nodded. "Got it."

"Not peanuts, maybe something a little…" Laura sighed again. "Just tell her to try a few different things, we'll come over and try them."

"A dessert party." Cheryl nodded, "love it. She has some flowers she wants to talk to you about too. I'm glad I saw you…"

"What are you doing around here anyway?" Glancing around the park, Laura gestured with an arm.

"Running errands for Mama, and I have a class this afternoon, so was taking a shortcut." Cheryl shrugged. "I'll let her know about the cakes."

"Have fun at class." Bill chuckled as Cheryl threw her arms around Laura and waved at him before striding off in the opposite direction. "She's certainly…energetic."

"That she is." Laura giggled softly and took his arm. "Ready to shop?"

"For a bed, yes." They continued toward the path. "Wedding cake, flowers?"

"I warned you." She rested her head on his shoulder as they strolled along. "She waited her whole life for me to get married, and I never…well, she's been waiting for you longer than I have."

"Lovely way to put it." He chuckled. "And your father?"

"He likes you." Laura smiled. "And that's saying a lot."

"And my parents like you." He squeezed her hand. "For my father, that's a lot. Still getting to know my mother."

"I like them. And your sister." She smiled. "She's going out with mine tonight, remember?"

Bill winced. "I think I was trying to block it out, since they'll be with Kara. Until now. You sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but it'll be fine. Maybe that's why your parents want to have us over tonight." Laura stopped in front of a storefront. "Here we are."

"Big step." He paused, pulling her back to look at him. "Our first time shopping for furniture together."

"Hmm." Her eyebrow raised, "guess we'll see how compatible our tastes are, or how good we are a compromising."

"Too bad there's no testing…" His hand ran discreetly down her back and traced a line along her hip. "You're prepared."

"Hush." Reaching back, she caught his hand. "And behave."

"I thought I was." He growled under his breath as she led him into the store. "Frak…"

"Not a shopping person?" Laura glanced over her shoulder and giggled. "Why does that not surprise me."

"Military, remember?" Bill stared around the large, brightly lit store, filled with what looked like endless living spaces, bordered with what appeared to be bedrooms of all types. "Always provided for us, before that, Carolanne took care of it, or I just rented a furnished place. Only exception was my couch, and I saw that in the window of a place, called them and arranged for them to deliver it."

"All we need to do is look around, fend off salespeople, and decide what we like." She nodded at the person coming toward them. "Smile, don't glower."

"Not glowering." He muttered, attempting to paste a smile on his face.

"Welcome, is there something I can help you find?" The man bowed slightly at them.

"We're just going to browse." Laura smiled at him. "We're in the process of starting to furnish our house…just getting some ideas," when Bill opened his mouth, she squeezed his hand. "If you have a card, we'll find you if we have any questions or decide on anything?"

"Of course." He slipped one out of a pocket and handed it to Bill. "We're able to deliver, usually within two days, if that's convenient."

"Thank you." Laura glanced at the card Bill was eyeing. "Walter. We'll call you if we find anything, or have any questions."

"Thank you." With another nod, he moved away and toward another couple that had just entered.

"Keep the card out." She murmured under her breath, "acts as a repellant if any others want to approach us. He'll probably head back to touch base with us a few times."

"Didn't know you were so proficient at this." He followed her as she wound through the store.

"I knew what I wanted, so was a bit…selective when I did my apartment." Laura threw a smile over her shoulder at him. "I guess it stuck with me."

When they approached the first bedroom area, they exchanged a glance, both shaking their head. "Too…"

"Definitely." Laura glanced at the intricate latticed metalwork. "Too…fussy." They moved to the next one. "That's the sleigh bed headboard I was talking about."

"It's nice, but…" Bill shrugged.

"But." She smiled up at him, "I like why you don't want it."

"So do I." Discreetly, he ran his hand down her back, letting it rest on her hip.

"Behave." Laura twisted her arm back and caught his hand as they rounded a corner, both of them coming to a stop as they stared at the bed in front of them. "Oh my."

"Is that a good oh my?" Bill murmured, blinking. The bed was easily as big as the one in her apartment, if not slightly bigger, and the headboard was actually similar to the sleigh thing Laura had wanted, but had a latticed design on it, so wasn't solid.

"Oh yes." Laura blinked. The wood was dark enough to compliment the floor and walls of the bedroom, and was…just… "hold on." Releasing his hand, she sank down on the edge of the mattress and carefully pushed back, reclining slightly and glancing around to make sure they weren't being observed before she reached back and grasped the headboard, smiling mischievously at him. "Comfortable to hold on to as well."

"Laura." He swallowed. "We are finding Walter, getting this bed, and going home. Now."

"You like?" Risking it, she arched her back, rubbing her legs slightly together. His response was another growl as he reached out and caught her waist, pulling her off the bed and against him.

"So, you've found something you like?" At the amused voice, they broke apart, Laura blushing slightly.

"Yes." Bill nodded. "We'll take the bed and the side tables."

"Excellent." Walter rubbed his hands together. "Let's just go over here so we can make the arrangements."

Thirty minutes later, Laura was on her back again, this time on her own bed with Bill over her. "So, you like shopping for furniture?"

"Beds. Yes." Pulling her blouse off, he tossed it to the side. "We'll take the rest as it comes."

"Like this?" Reaching up, she grasped the headboard and arched her back. "And what did you want to do in the store?"

"You need to ask?" Bill grinned, his clothes dropping to the floor next to hers. "And what did you want to do in the store?"

"Hmm." Laura shifted her weight as he traced absent designs on her skin. "Make you do that." She giggled. "What time are we having dinner with your parents?"

"You have to bring my parents up right now?" He grimaced, his hand pausing. "Sixish."

"Kay." Arching her back as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Plenty of time."

"Yeah." He agreed, his mouth moving along her neck. "Plenty of time."

"Laura?" At the call, they froze. "Laura, you here?"

"Gods." Laura tried to catch her breath and move her thoughts from what Bill had been doing to her body to figuring out who was calling her from the living area of her house. "Kara."

"When's Walter having that bed delivered?" Bill grimaced as he lifted his head and gazed at her.

"Tamara wanted to come by." Kara called from the living room.

"Stay here." Laura slid out from under his body and pulled open a drawer, rummaging through it quickly and pulling out a robe. Pulling her hair out of the collar, she belted it as she entered the living area. "Hi there."

"Hey, there you…" Kara's voice trailed off. "Sorry, didn't realize you were asleep. You feeling all right?"

"It's okay." Laura faked a yawn. "Kids wore me out at the school this morning. Hi Tamara."

"Hi." She smiled shyly. "I hope its okay. Kara asked if I wanted to come by this afternoon before we went out."

"No problem." Laura gestured. "Um…make yourself at home. Bill and I are going to dinner at your parents tonight."

"Mom told me." Tamara's smile widened. "She's looking forward to it. As is my father. They like you."

"I like them." Crossing her arms, she smiled. "Kara knows where everything is…I'm going to catch a nap before tonight."

"Thanks." Tamara nodded. "She wanted to show me a simulator program?"

"In here." Kara was eyeing Laura closely, a suspicious look on her face. "You sure you're all right?"

"Fine. Just…tired." Laura nodded at them. "Have fun tonight…"

"You too." Kara watched the older woman turn and move back toward the bedroom. "Tell the Admiral I said hi…when you see him." As Laura froze, she grinned. "Tonight, of course."

"Of course." Laura shook her head and glanced at Kara, easily meeting her amused look with a raised eyebrow. "I will for both of you."

As Laura stepped back inside the bedroom and closed the door, she stared at Bill, who'd taken the time to toss their clothes into the cleaning hamper and turn down the bed. "Kara and Tamara. Kara wanted to show her the apartment and the simulator program in her room before they go out tonight. The Adama girls and the Roslin girls."

"Kara and Tamara are out there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Told them the kids wore me out this morning and I was taking a nap." With a sigh she perched on the edge of the bed, lying back when he slid an arm around her waist. Cuddling into his side, she slid a leg over his. "Kara suspects you're in here. Hypothetically, they'll be in her room, looking at the simulator she has in there for a bit, then head out again."

"So." Bill pulled the tie of her robe so it fell open. "Someone has to remain quiet, if she's supposed to be resting."

"Someone has to remain quiet if he's not here." Rolling slightly, she landed on top of him, her mouth moving to his neck.

"Or we really could just rest." Catching her chin with a finger, he tilted her face so he could kiss her. "We didn't get much sleep the last few nights…catching up."

"True." Laura mused, relaxing back onto him. "Worth it though."

"Oh yeah." Bill chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "So. The books and bed both delivered tomorrow afternoon. You teaching again in the morning?"

"I am." Absently, she played with the dog tags he still wore. "You mind?"

He shook his head, his hand moving to slowly stroke through her hair, something he knew would relax her. "No. I just wish…I need to find something…"

"Want to come teach with me?" Laura giggled at his snort.

"No. Don't mind visiting and talking with the kids, but…" He shrugged. "I'll figure it out. I'd like to work on the house, I do have a project in mind…"

"You do?" She looked up at him. "What?"

"Surprise for you." Bill grinned at her. "You okay with that?"

"I trust you." Laura tightened her grip on the tags. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to get the information out of you."

"I would expect nothing less." Bending down, he kissed her gently. "Want to think on it for a bit though."

"Kay. Like it when you stroke through my hair." Only slightly more than when she would run her fingers through his, something that she knew relaxed him as well as her. She sighed and settled against him, her eyes fluttering shut. "Sleep for just a few minutes."

"You do that." When she sighed again softly, her body relaxing into his, Bill smiled and pressed another kiss to the top of her head, his hand still gently rubbing her back. Something else they hadn't had much opportunity for on Galactica was just time spent…resting. Without worrying about one or the other of them being called upon, or an attack…to just lie here, with her healthy and relaxed enough to nap because she wanted to, not because she had to, and without worrying that Saul would call any minute…He didn't miss the calls, but he did miss his friend. And much as he hated to admit it, he missed Saul and Ellen the way they'd been…and even after finding out that they were both part of the final five…they'd still been his friends for a huge majority of his life. And now that there was no hope of resurrection, he wondered what would become of them. And the other Cylons. Was this Elysium for humans only, or was there hope if…as he remembered from the legends…perhaps some day…

"Bill." Drowsily, Laura looked up at him. "Stop thinking. Relax."

"Yes, Ma'am. Madame President." As her eyes fluttered shut again, her lips curved up. "Relaxing."

"Mean it." She shifted slightly.

"I know." Closing his eyes, he tightened his protective embrace. "Love you, Laura."

"Love you, Bill." Her faint whisper followed him as he followed her orders and…relaxed into the lazy darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: History Past on The Shore

"Are you sure…" Laura brushed an imagined speck of lint off her skirt.

"Laura, you look beautiful." Reaching out, he caught her hand.

"It's your parents. I mean, I know I met them the other day, but…" She pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Should I have brought my glasses?"

"We're here for dinner." Bill lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "They like you, Laura. You need to relax."

"The neckline's not too low?" With her other hand, Laura tugged at the top of her dress.

"It's definitely not too low." Chuckling, he shook his head. "Laura, you look amazing. No, the skirt's not too short, no, you shouldn't have worn heels, yes, your hair is perfect."

"Like you were so relaxed last night." She muttered. "And when we had dinner with them the night you arrived, there were a lot of people, not just the four of us."

"Once again, you've faced cancer, mutiny, stubborn Admirals, infantile dictator wannabes, both my sons, and Ellen Tigh." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "These are my parents, they like you, they'll adore you as they get to know you."

"Still." Laura broke off as he kissed her gently. "Bill, I don't usually…I mean, I've not done the meet the parents thing in a really long time…And it's really different from meeting parents of your students…and those are the only parents I've had to meet for years…"

He sighed again. "Look at it this way. It's no worse than facing Saul, Lee, and Kara."

"Or a firing squad." She muttered just before a giggle burst out of her.

"Laura Adama." Bill burst out laughing. "You're nervous. And without a pencil or note card in sight."

"Shut up." Laura bit her lip and stepped back. "I am not. I just want to make a good impression and look my best." Turning on her heel, she strode up the pathway to the door and knocked firmly as he joined her.

"Hello there." Shannon Adama opened the door. "About time, you two."

"Dad said about six." Bill bent and kissed his mother's cheek. "It's only a quarter after. We walked, it took a bit longer than we anticipated."

"Well, you're here now." She gave Laura a hug. "William, your father's in the study…"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled at her. "Am I to go make sure he knows that Tam will get home safe tonight?"

"Indeed you are." Shannon linked her arm through Laura's. "We'll see you two in a bit."

"Laura…" Bill raised an eyebrow as Laura visibly relaxed at the affectionate greeting.

"I'll be with your mother." She teased, glancing at Shannon. "Filling her in on more things you haven't told her."

"Right." He sighed and moved down the hall as they followed.

"You don't mind, do you?" Shannon's smile faded as she watched Bill take a deep breath before entering the study.

"No." Laura smiled softly. "He needs to get to know his father again."

"Well, he knew enough to find you." Shannon led Laura into the kitchen. "Wine?"

"Please." Glancing around, Laura spied a cutting board with some vegetables next to it and washing her hands, picked up the knife to begin cutting as Shannon poured her a glass of wine.

"Oh, thank you." Setting the glass next to Laura, she moved back to the stove, lifting a lid to stir the contents. "So, did you two make it out to go shopping?"

"We did." Laura paused in her chopping to take a sip of the wine. "Bill found this amazing bookstore, we spent way too much time in there, and then we found a bedroom set for the house."

"Good." She replaced the lid and lifted another, reaching for the spice rack as she did. "So, that means what…you have…"

Laura giggled. "A couch and a bed. And a kitchen. We'll get there. But, we'll be out there tomorrow if you'd like to come see what we're working with."

"I'd like that." Shannon sprinkled a few flakes of something into the pot and reached for another container. "Are you going to have a garden?"

"Of course." Laura picked up the chopping board and carried it over to Shannon, who carefully angled it so the vegetables slid into the sauce. "My mother's already collecting cuttings for me, if you have some as well, we'd love it."

"I think we can manage to find a few in the backyard." Shannon picked up her glass as Laura rinsed the knife and chopping board. "Come show me what you'd like."

"Really?" Smiling, Laura picked up her glass and followed her out into the garden.

"I've plenty of extra herbs, I can replant some of each." Shannon nodded toward the herb bed.

"Perfect." Laura knelt and inspected a leaf. "You have Sagittarian cloves?"

"Guilty." Shannon nodded, looking intrigued. "You've actually heard of it?"

"My father had visitors from all over, so my mother liked to try the different flavors they'd talk about." Laura glanced up. "We ended up trying a lot of different things, but she liked to use the cloves in her baking."

"That's what I use it for, as well as for some sauces." Shannon perched on a bench next to the path. "You know, and please don't take this in the wrong way, but, from what Joe had told me about Bill, you're not exactly what I would have expected."

Laughing, Laura stood and moved to sit next to Shannon. "And believe me, my parents would never have imagined I'd end up with a military man. But, I think that when we were faced with having to work together for survival, both of us were surprised at how we ended up feeling about each other. We didn't see each other, well, we did, but we were forced to see past the military man and the teacher turned president to who we truly were. And we learned to trust and lean on the other."

"Joe told me how difficult it was for Willy after…Tam and I…" Shannon sighed. "Joe…well, he was so angry sometimes, with the way he and Taurians were perceived…" Her eyes flew to meet Laura's. "You understand?"

"I do." She took a sip of wine. "I saw it all too often. Fear of differences. Still. But, Bill may not have always agreed with his father, but he did love him. He wanted to be a father as well, and I think as it was much a growing experience for him with his own sons to see why he and his father had the relationship they had. He loves Joe, but, to relate to him…it was the same thing Lee and Zak went through with him. And with other things he was going through…he had trouble relating sometimes…"

"I wish I'd been there for him." Shannon whispered. "But, Tam and I had to wait…for Joe, and then Zak unexpectedly…and now finally Bill."

"Do you mind…" Laura took a breath. "You do know I wouldn't…"

"Oh, gods…Laura." Shannon shook her head. "You are amazing. The love in your eyes when you look at him, I see it in my mirror when I'm thinking of Joe. You are as much a part of this family as…well, Kara is. Although, it's a bit disconcerting to have a daughter in law that's about my age…"

"The ambiguity of where we are." Taking a sip of her wine, Laura giggled.

"You getting my wife drunk?" Bill called from the door. "And should we stir anything?"

"No, we're on our way back." Shannon responded, holding out a hand to Laura. "So, I'll bring some cuttings out tomorrow?"

"We'll be there in the afternoon." Laura smiled slightly. "I'm helping at the school in the morning, and Bill's working on some project."

"Ah, an Adama project." Laughing, Shannon led the way inside. "At least some things were carried on."

"Smells good." Joe turned from the cooling unit, the wine in his hands. "More?"

"Please." Taking Shannon's glass as she went to stir the pots on the stove, Laura moved toward Joe, waiting as he filled both of their glasses.

"So Bill tells me you found some furniture." Joe commented as he returned the wine to the cooler.

"We did." Laura handed Shannon her glass then lifted the lid off the pot next to the one Shannon was stirring, "and we'd like to invite you both over to see it tomorrow when it's delivered."

"I'm taking them some cuttings as well." Shannon touched her glass to Laura's.

"Sounds like the two of you have everything planned." Joe chuckled. "Bill, you were right, this could be dangerous."

"I told you, I had to throw her in the Brig at one point." Bill raised an eyebrow at Laura.

"I was right and you know it." She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"As long as there's no chamalla cuttings." He muttered as his father laughed again.

"Why in the world would I have chamalla cuttings?" Shannon looked confused. "Not that legality is a problem here, but…" she shuddered. "Too many visions."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Laura replaced the lid on her pot and crossed the room to face Bill. "And don't say a word. It was medicinal."

"You tried to go herbal?" Shannon whirled to face them, Laura now leaning against Bill, his arms wrapped around her. "Why for the gods sake?"

"I saw what the diloxin had done to my mother." Laura glanced up at Bill. "I didn't want the last six months of my life to be like that, and with the attack…and just trying to survive…" she returned her attention to Shannon. "And the second time, I did use the diloxin…until I had to miss some doses, and then decided…" her voice trailed off.

"It was a bad time for all of us." Bill finished quietly, nuzzling her hair.

"I wanted strength and clarity for the last bit, not the walls of a hospital. I might have made it a few days longer, but…" She looked up at Bill, her free hand raising to cup his cheek. "I wanted quality…"

"I'm sorry…" Shannon looked abashed as Joe moved to join her. "I didn't mean to sound judgmental."

"You weren't." Laura smiled at her. "And I did use chamalla for a bit the second time around, until we…I could handle the physical aspects of the diloxin. Bill read to me during each of my treatments."

"He always was a reader." Joe nodded.

"I'm glad you had each other." Shannon smiled. "Joe, you'll come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Sure you don't want a set of law books for the shelves?"

"I think we'll be all right without them." Bill chuckled. "This time. Save them for Lee."

"Dinner's ready." Shannon nodded toward the table. "Joe, grab the wine. Bill, the pitcher of water, and Laura, I'll hand you the platters."

After dinner, they were seated in the living area, Shannon curled up against Joe, Laura against Bill as they sipped at coffee. "So you worked with Richard Adar's campaign?" Joe gazed levelly at Laura.

"I did." She met his gaze. "I'd been teaching, and worked with him on his mayoral campaign as his educational consultant. That was as far as I'd planned on going, but then…" she shrugged a shoulder. "My father and sisters were killed in a senseless car accident and I just…well, I needed to do somewhat more. So, I ended up working with him on the campaign, and then was named as the Secretary of Education."

Joe continued to gaze at her levelly. "I remember…vaguely. You spent quite a bit of time in the classrooms, developing programs for different cultural and rehabilitation programs."

"Yes. I did." Her smile widened. "That was one of the largest benefits. When I could wrangle the funding and support…to have such an impact for the children."

"And you developed them for the different colonies as well. Not just Caprica." Joe took a swallow of coffee. "That was unexpected. Too bad your president couldn't have been as effective."

"He…" Laura hesitated. "He had limitations imposed upon him, he was pulled in so many different directions. Richard truly believed he was working for the greater good."

"He was a fool." Joe shook his head. "He was afraid to step out on a limb for anything the slightest bit controversial."

"He…" With a sigh, Laura shrugged. "He managed to do a lot…"

"Can't trust a president who doesn't respect his vows." At the statement, Laura froze, Bill's hand instinctively flattening against her stomach to hold her against him. "He didn't respect his wife enough, how could he respect the colonies."

"I…" Laura blinked. "I'm sorry…"

"I remember seeing him, shortly before I passed on." Joe glanced down at his wife apologetically. "I was visiting a friend. In the lower parts of Caprica City. Saw him coming out of a bar, with a blonde. His wife was a brunette, and on some tour of another colony. His car picked him up, left her standing there, alone." He sighed. "I offered her a ride back to the main part of the city. She said it wasn't the first time he'd left her to find her way back, since he needed to keep his private life separate, but it would be the last. He'd broken it off with her that day, after…told her he'd found someone a bit more upscale, closer and more convenient." Shaking his head, Joe finished. "She was a nice kid, hope she ended up okay."

"Excuse me." Laura quickly uncurled herself from Bill's lap and stood. "I'll be right back…"

As she disappeared down the hall, Bill closed his eyes and sighed. "Frak."

"What's…" Joe's eyes widened in horror as he realized. "Frak."

"Language. Both of you." Shannon frowned. "What is it?"

"Laura worked for the President." Bill stated slowly. "She was close…convenient…and he'd taken advantage of her at a time she happened to be particularly vulnerable. She continued the relationship partially out of fear, partially out of…she can't really explain it herself…"

"Frak." Echoing their statements, Shannon stood. "Stay. Both of you." She pointed at them. "I mean it." Striding out of the room, she continued down the hallway until she reached the door to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly. "Laura?"

"Fine." Laura stared at herself in the mirror. "Really, thanks Shannon."

"Laura, open the door." Shannon waited for a moment until the door slowly opened. "You all right?"

"Fine." She repeated and smiled faintly "Really."

"The boys put it together." Stepping inside, she grabbed a towel and ran some water on it before dabbing at Laura's face, which flushed a deeper red at the statement. "Does Bill have the same irritating habit of speaking before he thinks that Joe does?" Laura's shoulders lifted and dropped slightly. "So, you had an affair with the President. So did Bill." When Laura's eyes flew open in shock, Shannon giggled. "With you, I mean. And you were just as married to your job as what's his name was to his wife. If he took advantage of you, no matter for what reason, it's not your fault. You weren't married, you didn't have any family, did you."

"No. I…I lived alone, I just worked…" Laura stammered out as Shannon led her out of the bathroom and into a bedroom, where they perched on a bed. "It just…happened, and then I couldn't stop it…I'd try, and then things would get mixed up…and…"

"Shh." Shannon hugged her, rocking back and forth gently. "But you did end it, didn't you."

"I did. Before I left for Galactica." She sniffed. "He'd asked for my resignation because I negotiated the end of a strike that he wanted to maintain to prove he wouldn't give in. It had been over long before that…but when I negotiated the strike, I proved I could do it, and I didn't have to rely on him. He didn't like that almost as much as he hated seeing that someone could negotiate where he couldn't."

"There." With a smile, Shannon nodded. "See, he knew he'd lost you, and was striking out where he could, no pun intended."

"It was so long ago, a lifetime." Laura sighed and sat up. "I really don't know why I get so torn up about it, I think it was just the…I never planned on being the other woman. And I never realized how…and then it just…I just didn't think sometimes, and other times…to be her…"

"I was." Shannon laughed at Laura's expression. "The other woman to his job."

"Bill's told me how much Joe did for the Taurian movement, for rights…" She tilted her head.

"And you thought it was only after I'd died?" Shannon shook her head. "No. He was torn for years, he was Taurian, is Taurian through and through, but so many others wanted to use him. We loved each other, but there were times…I wanted to strangle him. He couldn't save the entire colony, or every Taurian who wanted or needed help. But, I was happy, I had Joe, and we had Tamara, and Willy…Bill. You didn't have anything, it was easy for him to associate himself with what was most important in your life, the children and the education programs. So therefore, he became part of your life. And by the time he'd integrated himself on different levels, you couldn't figure out how to separate them." When Laura continued to stare at her, astounded, Shannon raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing Bill and Joe forgot to mention I ran a counseling center? I'm a licensed therapist."

"Oh." Laura blinked. "Where were you all those years ago?"

"Here." Shannon deadpanned as they both collapsed into giggles. "Really Laura. And have you seen him since you've been here?"

"Yes." Nodding, Laura managed a smile. "Cleared the air so to speak. And when I saw him, it was as if…there was nothing. But, without what I had been, I would never have been at Galactica, and I would never have met Bill."

"So there." Shannon dabbed at Laura's cheeks again with the damp towel. "And I would never have met you. And I like you with Bill much better than Carolanne. She's much better suited to the man she ended up with as well. But, she doesn't garden."

Unable to help herself, Laura burst out giggling, Shannon following suit and collapsing back on the bed, which was where Joe and Bill found them a moment later.

"See?" Joe elbowed Bill. "Told you they weren't yelling."

"I know Laura's giggles." He sighed. "Got a pencil?"

"A pencil?" Joe frowned a moment before grinning. "You told her about that?"

"To stop…" Laura gasped out, still giggling, "I was tearing up notecards and throwing them on his floor."

Joe chuckled. "I think I can find a pencil around here if needed."

"No need." Catching her breath, Laura sat him, her hand holding tightly to Shannon's. "Sorry."

"No, I am." Joe held out a hand and helped her stand before embracing her. "You could never be convenient Laura Adama. You may be confusing, complicated, and confounding…Bill's words by the way, but never convenient."

"Thank you." She sighed. "I wish I could use the young and stupidly influenced excuse, but…"

"Hey." He touched her chin. "You're an Adama now. We don't apologize. We adapt."

"The Adama credo." Her lips curved upwards. "Of course."

"Of course." Shannon echoed as she used Bill's hand to pull herself up.

"It's late." Bill chuckled. "And as pleasurable and enlightening as this evening has been…"

"I do have to get up early tomorrow." Laura finished for him, stepping out of Joe's embrace.

"We'll go out to the house about two…" Bill raised an eyebrow at his father.

"We'll see you about three." Joe nodded, "just in case you're running late."

"If you don't mind eating outside, we can have dinner…" Laura offered, "We just don't have indoor furniture yet."

"I don't mind." Shannon smiled. "We'll bring some wine."

"I'll let Zak and Kara know as well, bring Tam with you." Bill glanced at Laura, "all right?"

"Might as well have everyone." She shrugged. "Initiate the fire pit, and its all family. I'll leave a message for my parents and sisters in the morning."

"Good, I'm looking forward to meeting them." Shannon led the way down the hall. "If your mother brings cuttings, we can make sure they'll all work together."

"I'll let her know." Laura turned and hugged Shannon. "Thank you," turning to Joe, she lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "And, thank you."

"We'll see you tomorrow." He flushed slightly. "And Laura, you don't have to apologize. Ever. For anything. All right?"

"All right." She nodded slowly as Bill caught her hand. "Can you make sure your son knows that? In case I make a furniture decision he doesn't like?"

"You're on your own for that." He chuckled. "Bill, trust me on this one. Go with her instinct on the furniture…worked out for me."

"What didn't you like?" Shannon's eyes widened.

"Night Mom, night Dad." Bill grinned. 

"Night…" Laura echoed as they escaped out the door, Joe and Shannon's voices cut off as it swung shut behind them. When Bill caught her hand as they strolled down the front path, she glanced at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right." He squeezed her hand. "He didn't realize, and would never have…we've both got pasts…and we're different people now than we were then."

She sighed softly. "Indeed we are. It's strange though…"

When she didn't continue, he stopped and turned to face her, his hand lifting to trace her face. "What?"

Laura smiled faintly. "Sometimes, I feel like the Laura I was before my father and sisters died, but with the memories of who I was after that. Almost a duality…"

"It was the last time you were truly, deeply happy." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently.

"You made me truly, deeply happy." Her free arm ran up around his neck, pulling his face back to hers. When they broke apart again, she rested her forehead on his. "You make me truly, deeply happy."

"You deserve to be." He kissed her again before sliding his arm around her waist. "So we're throwing a party tomorrow night?"

"Apparently so." She giggled. "I'm not sure if it's a 'let everyone see the house' party or a 'we found a bed' party. Since it's now going to be both sets of parents, I'd rather the first one."

Bill chuckled. "Both of us would. The second is one we'll celebrate in private."

Laura hummed softly, the hum ending in a giggle. "I'm beginning to think maybe the bed is the last piece of furniture we should have gotten, not the first, well second."

"Does say something about us, doesn't it." He grinned.

"Insatiable." Leaning forward she kissed him again.

"With you? Always." Bill closed his eyes as she relaxed against him. "Tired?"

"Content." She sighed softly. "I like your parents. It's strange…the age thing, but…it works somehow."

"We are an anomaly aren't we?" As they began to stroll along the path again, he swung her hand gently. "We get along with each others families…"

Laura giggled. "Well, you'd have more experience with that than I, but…I do like them. They compliment each other well."

"As we do?" Bill asked softly.

"We do." She tugged at his hand, leading him down the path again, but taking a different fork.

"Where are we going?" Following her, he glanced around, focusing on a lit building up ahead.

"There." She pointed to the building. "Or actually behind it."

"All right." He realized they were passing through the park they'd eaten lunch in earlier that day. "We're not heading for our trees are we?"

"In the dark?" Laura shuddered. "No. Bugs." As he laughed softly, she glared at him. "I'm not apologizing for not wanting to be around bugs."

"Didn't ask you to." He realized the building was some sort of bar, with a decking that overlooked some body of water. "Lake?"

"Yeah. Our stream feeds into it. If we had a boat, we could use it to come to town." Glancing over her shoulder she smiled. "Just suggesting."

"I'll take it under consideration." As she led him up onto the decking, he realized it was decorated with softly colored lights, and small groups of people were grouped around the edge, while others were dancing in the center. "Are we dancing?"

"We are." Leading him toward the group dancing, Laura stopped and turned so she was in his arms. "And it's not Colonial Day, and we're not the President and the Commander of the Military any more."

"Which means I get lucky tonight?" He murmured in her ear as she rested one hand on his shoulder, the other clasped in his.

"Which means we both get lucky tonight." She giggled and met his eyes. "And we don't have to keep a proper…" When he cut off her statement by pulling her even closer against him, she squeaked in surprise.

"Like this?" He nipped at her earlobe.

"Mmm." Closing her eyes, Laura relaxed in his arms. "I like this."

"It's nice." Bill agreed softly, "you in my arms, soft music, the breeze off the lake…"

"You holding me." She sighed softly. "Again, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…people did know and suspect about Richard and me, but it was such a different me…"

"And those who you know and love, and those who love you will know that it was a part of your life." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "A part of your life that led you to me. All part of that Pythian destiny thing you tried to get me to believe in."

"Tried being the key word." Laura shook her head slightly.

"I believed, and do believe in you." He stated firmly. "You've always been enough for me."

She leaned back and eyed him dubiously. "Always?"

"Well…" Bill grinned, "There was that bit of thankfulness to whomever forgot to tell you about the ladders you'd have to climb down when arriving, and after that, the whole we have to start making babies speech was pretty attention grabbing."

"And did you take it as an offer?" She lifted her hand from his shoulder and traced his cheek.

"An optimistic suggestion." His eyes grew distant. "After all, you had that amazingly short skirt on…"

"Bill!" She hit his shoulder before burying her head back into his chest, stifling her giggles.

"Which was nothing compared to that white wrap blouse thing you'd wear." He murmured toward her ear. "And when you'd wear them together…"

"Just how many meetings did you not pay attention at?" Getting her giggles under control, she lifted her head again.

"Probably as many as you wanted me distracted at." His hand drifted from her back down to cup her hip. "If not more. Then there was that little sigh thing you'd do before stretching and pushing your hair back."

"You make me sound so calculating…" She purred toward his ear. "Mister drop your voice to that husky register when we were discussing something in private."

"You noticed?" He grinned before catching himself. "I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmm." Laura raised an eyebrow before mimicking his tone from a moment before. "And then there was that little black blouse I found…"

"Oh." Bill swallowed. "You know I really didn't mean for you to wear that except when we were having dinner or something. I didn't mean for you to subdue a mutiny wearing it."

"I really don't think the Cylons were all that impressed." Tilting her head, she moved her mouth toward his ear. "Although it might have helped my case very slightly with Gaius, until you found us in the airlock…"

"I wasn't sure if he was happy about seeing true love, or stunned that we would do that in front of them." He felt her smile against his neck, "I didn't give a flying frak about what anyone thought. I only saw you. Wanted you out of there and safe."

"I only wanted you out of there and safe." She echoed softly. "But, I knew you wouldn't go. So I had to. If…they would have killed us both, we knew that. And that would have killed us all…"

"And he never stopped to consider how deeply we love each other." He kissed the side of her head. "We would have never left the other with him still alive. He might have killed one of us physically, but he would never have conquered us."

"No." Laura pressed up against him. "He wouldn't have. And that was his last mistake."

Bill shuddered. "Your voice…"

"Teacher voice." She giggled. "The ultimate weapon. Haven't had to pull it out in full force in a long time. Didn't know if I still could, but I did."

"I like your other teacher voice." He pulled her hips against his. "The one you use…"

"That one?" Laura lifted her head and met his eyes, smiling lazily. "Want to hear it tonight?"

"When wouldn't I want to hear it." Bill growled softly then broke off as a familiar laugh wafted across the patio.

"Frak." Laura sighed. "I really didn't think they'd be here, it's a bit…quieter than I'd expected them to go for."

"Laura! Bill!" At the yell, they sighed in unison and turned to face the group that had just moved from the inside to the patio area. "It is you!"

"Sorry…" Kara mouthed from where she stood, shrugging her shoulders.

"We just stopped in for a few minutes on our way home." Bill led Laura toward the group. "Tam, they treating you all right?"

"Perfectly fine." She stared at him, eyes bright. "Lots of stories about you two."

"Ignore them!" Laura glared at her sisters. "Please."

"I'll get your side later." Tamara laughed as Cheryl slid her arm around her waist.

"Actually, it's convenient we ran in to you." Bill jerked his head toward an open space overlooking the water and waited until they'd all moved over to it. "Dinner tomorrow night at our house, nothing fancy, but both sets of parents are coming over…"

"After I invite mine." Laura interjected with a smile.

"Firepit!" Kara and Zak shouted out at the same time, then met each other's gaze and shrugged.

"Firepit." Laura nodded.

"So, seven, we'll see you all there." Bill glanced around the group, waiting for their nods.

"You want us to bring anything?" Zak asked.

"You and Kara bring the ambrosia, everyone else sides. We'll do the main something or other." Laura glanced up at Bill. "All right?"

"I'll have mom bring dessert." Cheryl grinned. "She's already done two cakes."

"Fine." Laura nodded as Bill squeezed her hand. "We'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Night." Bill looked at them, "you all have fun…"

"Already are." Sandra giggled. "Laura, you going to call Mom and Dad tonight or want one of us to do it?"

"I'll do it as soon as we get home." She smiled, "they should still be up."

"It's not that late." Kara pointed out.

"Long day." Laura shrugged as Bill tugged at her hand. "Night all…" As they chorused behind them, she let him lead her across the deck.

"Could be a long night tomorrow night as well." He grinned at her.

"Could be." She agreed. "However, at least, we can sleep out there…if we need to."

"We should bring extra blankets, just in case it gets cold…" Bill slid his arm around her waist. "And what are we serving?"

Laura giggled. "I know what I said, but you've met my father. He'll insist on grilling for everyone, if you don't mind."

"Actually, no." He smiled slightly. "Perhaps I could call him in the morning, and we could go shopping for a grill…my father and I never really did anything like that, since it was just the two of us."

"So call him too." She mused thoughtfully. "The three of you could go shopping for a grill, and other outdoors sorts of things."

"You'd trust me?" Teasing, he squeezed her hand.

"Bill, I trust you with my life." Laura giggled. "And if you think my father's going to let you do something foolish about a grill, you've no idea. And, your father's there to mediate whatever happens."

"I'll call him tonight." Bill nodded as they turned up the path toward her apartment. "Right after you call your parents."

"You call them." Entering the code, she opened the door. "You and Daddy can set up what time you're meeting then you can call your father. Makes sense."

"And what will you be doing?" Following her through the living area, he paused next to the phone as she continued toward the bedroom.

"Getting ready for bed." Turning to face him, she let out a soft sigh and pushed her hair back before changing the timbre of her voice slightly. "So, call my father and yours, then come to bed, William."

He raised an eyebrow when her hand moved to the buttons that ran down the front of her dress. "Yes ma'am, Miss Laura. Anything you say Miss Laura."

"I'll remember that." She smiled slyly at him before turning and disappearing into the bedroom as he picked up the handset to the phone, trying to keep from thinking about the creamy skin he'd just seen revealed, and figuring out how to make these the shortest possible calls…


	8. Chapter 8: Bonding on The Shore

With a soft sigh, Laura rolled over, seeking the warmth that had somehow disappeared. Nestling into the pillows, she relaxed into the languorous stroking along her bare back. If this was another frakking dream, she didn't want to wake up…it had been so long since Bill had played…her eyes flew open to see him perched on the edge of the bed. "Not a dream…" she murmured as he bent to kiss her gently.

"You dreamed of me?" He chuckled softly, still rubbing light designs into her back.

"Of course." She closed her eyes again. "However, you were as naked as I currently am in my dreams, and since you're dressed, this is obviously not a dream."

"How the frak can you be this gorgeous and logical in the morning." As she rolled onto her back, he bent over her, catching her mouth again as her arm wound around his neck. "Without coffee."

"Practice." Laura let her hand rest on his chest as he remained bent over her. "Question remains…"

"I wanted to let you sleep." Bill gently pushed a stray curl off her face. "We were up late last night."

"Hmm." Her lips curved upward as she stretched lazily. "So we were. Worth every lost bit of sleep."

"Agreed." As the sheet slipped down, his eyes followed it for a brief moment before returning to her face. "However, you are due at the school in forty five minutes, and I'm meeting both of our fathers for breakfast in fifteen minutes. If you'd like to explain to your father why I'll be late…"

"Um, no." Laura sighed. "Is that why you're dressed?"

"Of course. Too easy to fall back in there with you if I wasn't." Chuckling, he bent and kissed her again. "Morning."

"Morning." She sat up, her legs curling to the side as she faced him, one hand holding the sheet against her, the other lifting to brush his hair back. "You're meeting our fathers for breakfast?"

"Before we go shopping. Your father decided to make a morning of it." Bill raised an eyebrow. "I think he's looking forward to meeting my father."

"Are you kidding?" Laura giggled. "He was in a household of women. When any of us would bring home a male caller he referred to it as evening the odds. And, he's looking forward to meeting Joe, you heard him the other night."

"So I could be any male, and he'd want to do this?" Looking dubious, Bill frowned.

"No." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "He knows I love you, he wants to do this because you're family. You're the first one he's willingly gone shopping with."

"And that's good?" As she shifted her weight and knelt to face him, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap.

"That's very good." Laura nodded. "I think. Once again, new territory for me as well."

His eyes lit up. "Is this like my mother wanting to give you cuttings for the garden?"

"In a way." As his hand ran along her bare back, Laura dropped her head back with a soft groan. "Bill, do not start anything you won't have time to finish."

"Sounds like a challenge." He bent toward her ear, nipping at it.

"Wasn't…oh!" He unceremoniously dropped her back onto the bed, his mouth covered hers as his hand pulled the sheet back. Seconds later, she was arched up under him, one arm gripping the pillow her head was on, the other wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Never challenge a military man." Bill murmured into her ear, his husky tones running through her to where his hand was coaxing her body into writhing under his.

"Bill…frak…" Laura's hand moved from his neck to grasping his arm. She'd woken up already mildly aroused, but the speed with which he could completely undo her was practically embarrassing. "Oh…gods…"

"Just me, sweetheart." His mouth moved from her ear down her neck, biting gently until he used his nose to nudge her hair back and bit down, sucking at the delicate skin toward the back of her neck. Seconds later, she arched under him with a strangled cry.

"Gods…" Eyes closed, Laura's face was flushed as she clung to him, his hand still buried in her as she trembled around him. "That was…"

"Yes, it was." Having finally released her neck, he moved his mouth to cover hers as he kissed her gently. "See you this afternoon?"

"Hmm?" Her arm dropping limply back to her side, she blinked up at him. "Gods…Bill…"

He chuckled. "Told you, don't challenge if you don't mean it."

Her eyebrow lifted. "I'll show you challenge tonight, Admiral."

"I look forward to it…" He smiled apologetically. "Ready?"

"No." She closed her eyes again as he bent to kiss her then let out a soft moan as his hand left her body. "Hold on…" She shuddered again, still holding on to him before opening her eyes. "You tell my father why you're a few minutes late, I'll…I'll…well, I can't actually think about what I'll do, but it will be horrible. Got it Adama?"

He smiled lazily. "Worth every moment of any punishment you could conceive, President Airlock."

"Shut up. Or I'll find an airlock somewhere." Laura hit his shoulder lightly then stretched, smiling as his eyes once again ran along her body. "I just want to enjoy how I feel for a moment or two longer then I'll get up. So go, already."

"Yes, ma'am." Kissing her again, he nuzzled her cheek. "Love you."

"About time." She giggled.

"I'll come by the school and pick you up about midday?" Reluctantly, he stood, gazing down at her, half exposed by the rumpled green sheets.

"And we'll go get food. Then head out to the house." Laura nodded, stretching under his perusal.

"Kay." He remained where he was until she giggled again and pulled the sheet up over her body. "Spoilsport."

"Go. You're late, and I'm going to be if I don't get up in a few minutes." She smiled at him and rolled on her side, watching as he disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, the water turning on briefly before he returned. "Love you too."

"That's a relief." With a final kiss, he rounded the bed and left the room as she sighed and fell back on the bed, listening as the front door opened and shut.

With a soft groan, Laura slowly rolled over and sat up, stretching before she stood and padded toward the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she absently pinned her hair up and glanced toward the mirror before stepping toward the shower. She had one foot in the shower stall before something she'd seen in the mirror registered and she returned, eyes widening as she stared at the bruise barely visible on the back side of her neck. "Adama…" twisting her head, she frowned. So much for wearing her hair up today. "You are a dead…" Suddenly an appropriate revenge struck her and she smiled, not the lazy sated smile she'd entered the bathroom with, but one that really didn't bode well for a certain William Adama. When she got her hands and mouth on him.

Bill pushed the door to the diner open and glanced around, nodding at his father as he moved to join him. "Sorry…"

"No need." Joe closed the paper he was reading and set it to the side. "Just got here." He eyed Bill as he sat down. "Ordered you coffee. You still drink it?"

"Yes sir." Bill nodded.

Joe waited as the waitress poured two cups and hesitated at the third. "Can you leave the carafe?" When she smiled and set it down, he returned his attention to Bill. "Sorry, still getting accustomed to you…as you."

"It's a bit confusing." Chuckling, Bill picked up his cup. "Although, it's interesting to get to know you having gone through what I've gone through the last few years…" he sobered. "I've…lost, I can understand what I couldn't when we lost mom and Tam. And I understand what you would have possibly gone through…there were times I wanted to just throw Laura down and make her take a transfusion from the donor that had saved her the first time, even if it had only been temporary…"

"You would have had those moments." Joe nodded slowly. "But, it wouldn't have…been the same."

"Yeah." Bill sighed. "She made the decision, we talked about it…but…" he shook his head. "I just…there were a lot of memories."

"She's special." Joe picked up his cup. "You two look comfortable together."

"Thanks. I think." As the door opened, Bill glanced over and waved.

"It's a good thing." Joe took a swallow of his coffee and set the cup back down. "I'm glad you've found her."

"Me too." Bill grinned and stood as Laura's father approached the table. "David…hello."

"Hello to you." He shook Bill's hand. "Thanks for the invitation." Turning his attention to the man still seated he smiled. "Councilor Adama. An honor."

"Thank you." Joe returned the smile as he shook the offered hand. "Joe, please, Professor Roslin."

"David." He seated himself and poured a cup of coffee. "Glad to meet you, back when, I found some of your cases quite fascinating."

"Really." Joe glanced at Bill, who nodded.

"He asked me about some of your cases…sorry to say I don't think I was as well informed as I could have been." He smiled apologetically.

"I actually used some of your cases as cultural studies for some of my upper classes." David nodded at the waitress as she approached the table. "The regular."

"Sure thing Professor." She smiled at him before looking at the other two. "And for you?"

"Same for them." David raised an eyebrow. "It's a platter, pancakes, eggs, and bacon, fruit bowl on the side."

"Sounds good." Joe handed his menu to the waitress as Bill did the same. When she'd left the table again, he returned his attention to David. "So, cultural studies?"

"One of the things I tried to impress on my students was that cultural differences would result in strengths when using them as a part of a whole." David stirred sweetener into his coffee. "That to acknowledge the differences and look at what the differences were and why, could only make the culture stronger as a whole."

"Interesting theory." Joe nodded slowly. "And were they accepting?"

"Many of them took the entire year to gain the acceptance, others took to it immediately." He sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "It was effective, and if they continued the practice, it could only help in society as a whole. Too much lack of understanding leads to fear and to violence. I wanted to try to show that they could work together for a common goal, adapt to working together and overcoming fear."

"Fear of the unknown." Joe raised an eyebrow. "And of traditional concepts. Bill had to deal with that when he joined the Fleet."

When they looked at him, Bill shrugged. "It was thought that since I was a Taurion, I'd be more of a line soldier, perhaps a pilot, but not for command. I had to prove that I had those skills, and continue to prove it for years, in the Fleet, then in the Merchant Fleet, and back in the Fleet."

"Carolanne's father…" Joe shook his head.

"He loved Carolanne, and wanted me to succeed for her." Bill shook his head. "What we had at the time, we were happy. Until I was back out in space…then…well, she and I discovered how different we actually were. By the time we realized how miserable we made each other, it was a foregone conclusion. Luckily, she bore no animosity toward Dad, and let Lee and Zak spend time with him when I was away…I'm guessing she enjoyed the free time just as well."

"They were good kids." Joe smiled faintly. "Lee would sit and look at my bookshelves, finally select one and 'read' it. Zak was always out back running around, but Lee just wanted to read."

"I gave him your books." Bill winced slightly. "Some stories behind that, but…"

"Those can wait." David paused again as plates were set down in front of them.

Joe blinked. "Can't believe I never found this place. Looks good."

"I only found it because my students told me about it." David poured the syrup over his plate. "So, Bill. You want a grill for the cabin. Did Laura get around to laying a patio yet?"

"Patio?" Bill paused in chewing and shook his head. "Don't think so. Yet at least."

"You'll need to do that eventually, but you can get the grill without it." As he continued, Joe adding a comment now and then, Bill continued to eat, filing the information in his head.

"Laura?" Maya crossed the room and smiled at the girl Laura was perched next to.

"And finish the last two, the same way you did the others." Laura stood and touched the girl's shoulder. "I'll check them then."

"She's getting it?" Maya blinked in surprise. "We've been working on multiplication tables for…a while."

"Just took some concentration." Laura smiled, "no big secret, just some hard work."

"The fact that it's Miss Laura doesn't hurt either." Maya giggled. "Anyway, I just got a message for you." She handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Laura frowned slightly. Someone was sending her a message here? No one but her family…opening it, she read the short message, her frown relaxing into a wistful smile.

"The Admiral?" Maya crossed her arms, smiling. "You have that look again."

"Look?" Raising an eyebrow, Laura waited for the explanation.

"You get a certain look when you hear from him." Maya shrugged. "Always did."

"Really." Laura sighed. "You're right, though. He's still out shopping with our fathers, so he won't be by to pick me up." 

"At least they're all getting along." Maya glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the class, her gaze staying on them until they finally quieted back down.

"I'm hoping that's good." Smiling, Laura folded the note and pushed it back into her pocket. "I like his father…he and Bill share quite a few of the same traits. Our mothers haven't met yet, but…that's tonight."

"Good luck with that." Maya's eyes moved toward the table Laura had been sitting at. "Looks like she's done."

Turning, Laura smiled down at the girl. "Well, let's check these so you can get back to the class."

"I think I did them right." She held her paper up as Laura knelt next to her again. "'Kay?"

"Let's see." Peering through her glasses, Laura ran a finger along the paper, reading it before turning back to the girl. "Exactly right."

"Really?" She threw her arms around Laura's neck. "Thank you Miss Laura."

"You are welcome." Hugging the girl, she glanced up at Maya. "All it took was come concentration."

"I guess." She giggled and looked up at Maya. "Can I go back to the class now?"

"Of course." Maya nodded. "Get your workbook out when you get to your desk."

"Yes ma'am." With another giggle, she left the two women as Laura stood to face Maya.

"Well then." She absently straightened up the materials that were on the table she'd been using. "I'll head out then, see you tomorrow?" She glanced over her shoulder at the younger woman.

"Bright and early." Maya bit her lip, hiding a grin. "Um…you said your mother and his are going to be there tonight?"

"Yes?" Laura replaced the pencil in the holder and turned back to face Maya. "Why?"

"Um…" She giggled again. "You might want to think about a scarf or some makeup…?"

"Frak." She clapped her hand over her mouth and risked a glance at the class, praying none of them had heard the whisper. "I mean…it's obvious?"

"Hadn't noticed it until you turned to look at me." Maya tilted her head. "But…"

"I'm going to get him for it." Laura's eyes narrowed. "And thank you. I'll…cover it somehow."

"Good." Maya turned to return to the class, "have fun tonight, and good luck."

"Thanks." As she returned to the class, calling them to order, Laura finished cleaning up the table she used as a tutoring area before slipping out the door. Moving down the sidewalk, she lifted her face to the sun, inhaling deeply as she shook her hair out over her shoulders. Her hair. She hadn't realized how much she'd truly detested the wig until she'd had her own hair back. True, she'd hated the wig for what it represented, but had realized recently that it was only part of the antipathy she had toward the wig itself.

"Well don't you look beautiful today." At the voice, she opened her eyes and paused. "Good morning…well, afternoon."

"Hello Richard." Coolly, she resumed her walk. "Sorry, but I'm running late."

"I'll walk with you." As he fell in step with her, she bit back a sigh. "Where you headed?"

"To pick up some things at the market." Laura glanced at him. "Don't want to keep you."

"You're not." Richard met her gaze levelly before letting his eyes slide down her body to her hand. "So, hear you're married? You didn't mention that before."

"Didn't matter, doesn't matter." She raised an eyebrow. "To you. It's between me and my husband."

"Ironic, isn't it." He chuckled, his hand moving to her back, fingers caressing almost possessively.

"Richard, you have approximately two seconds to remove your hand from me." Laura continued moving forward, her voice dropping to the quiet pitch she'd used to quell the Quorum when necessary.

"Or what?" He bent toward her. "We've perfected…" His statement was cut off as he landed on his back, a shocked expression on his face. "What the frak…"

"I warned you." She gazed down at him. "I've no idea what you're thinking…I thought we'd discussed this. You've gone your way, I've gone mine. I am not the Laura I was, and will never be again."

Richard stared at her then realized that people were starting to gaze at him and scrambled to his feet. "How the frak did you…"

"Richard, there are things about me that you cannot imagine." Keeping a wary eye on him, Laura took a step back. "Things that I've had to survive. So, take today as a warning. You want to speak to me, you call me first…or if we run into each other, you don't touch me without my permission."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I think I've learned that lesson." Inclining his head. "I'll let you be on your way then Madame…?"

"Laura is fine. For now." She refused to give him any more information than she was prepared to. "Again, good bye Richard." With another cool smile, she turned on her heel and continued down the path, entering a food market before stopping and turning to stare in the direction from which she'd come, biting her lip as she watched him finally turn and move in the opposite direction. Shuddering, she returned her attention to the store, scanning the aisles before taking a basket and moving down one of them, running mentally through the list of things she already had in the kitchen at the house and things she'd need to get.

Several hours later, she was perched on the rock overlooking the stream. She could hear Bill, Joe, and her father in the distance, they'd arrived while she was preparing a marinade and placing the chicken in it, and had promptly started to decide the best place for the massive grill that had been delivered shortly thereafter. She'd been amused at the bantering of the men, enjoying the rumble of voices as she'd finished preparing food for them to grill that evening, until she'd decided to take a walk as they finished putting it together. At the sound of footsteps in the grass, she turned her head and opened her eyes, blinking in surprise. "Oh…"

"Sorry, it's the other Adama." Joe smiled. "Mind if I sit for a bit?"

"Not at all." Laura edged over as he seated himself next to her. "The grill completed?"

"Indeed it is." He chuckled. "Did we run you off?"

"No, I enjoyed listening to you all." She smiled at him. "It was nice to hear you all getting along. My father's accustomed to being horrendously outnumbered."

"So I understand." Joe smiled. "He's quite different from Carolanne's father. And that's an excellent thing, believe me."

"Glad to hear it." Laura pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. "Although, she seemed happy when I met her."

"She is." He gazed at the water. "They weren't meant to be, like you two are."

"Thank you." Her smile widened.

"I wanted to apologize for…well, bringing up what I did last night." Joe sighed. "I had no idea…"

"I was a different person then." She murmured. "And you didn't know…no way of knowing."

"No." Joe fell silent for a long moment before speaking again. "I know what it's like to lose almost everything. And to try to find something to fill that gap…if I hadn't had Willy…Bill, I don't know what I would have done. It was difficult enough…the violence, the investigations following…on top of what I was trying to do in the judicial system as well. Without Bill, I don't know what path I would have taken…"

"I drifted for several months before making the decision to join the campaign." Laura glanced at him. "Then, decided to do…something that mattered. I loved teaching so much…but, it was…I needed something different for a time. There was so much of what I loved that had my sisters or my father…or my mother's memory intertwined with it that I just needed to differentiate myself for a time, to do something different. I didn't recognize the spiral I was in until it was too late." Her eyes moved to the water again, watching the ripples. "When I was diagnosed with cancer, the doctor couldn't understand why I hadn't gone in sooner, with my mother…and as an advocate for education, how I hadn't listened…he couldn't, wouldn't understand…I didn't understand… I was so lonely, nothing really mattered."

"You didn't have…" Joe reached out and gently rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry…Laura…"

"It's all right, I wasn't missing anything or anyone because I wouldn't let myself." Her eyes closed as she continued. "And then the attacks…and I went from being a cabinet member that was about to be fired for doing her job, which really didn't mean a lot, as I only had a few months left…to being responsible for all that was left of the human race. It was a purpose larger than I'd ever imagined…I could handle conceptualizing, developing, and implementing educational programs throughout the colonies…but this, this was so new. And the only people I had around me were an aide I'd just been assigned, in his first job within the government, and a technophobic Fleet commander who wanted to go blast everything he could find…to fight back if it was the last thing he did, our few interactions polite and controlled, both of us stubborn and defending out points. Until we agreed…on some basic tenants. Both of us completely off guard and unprepared for saving an entire society."

"Which you did." At his gentle statement, she looked at him.

"Which we did." Laura repeated softly. "At such a cost to ourselves…but I wouldn't have given up one second we spent together, arguing, living, discussing…being ourselves with the only other person we could. We found each other when neither of us were looking, or wanting to look…or able to look, but we still did. We know almost everything about each other, the good, the bad…I'd never even imagined being able to love someone the way I love Bill."

"He loves you deeply." Joe smiled. "And what you have with each other doesn't lessen or negate anything you've survived in the past, What it does is make you stronger together…"

"Yes it does." She sighed. "Gods, if we'd only found each other sooner…"

"But, if you had, you would have been at different places in your lives, with different priorities. You may have even met at some point, but without the initial focus to bring you together…" With a shrug, he gestured toward the water. "Who's to say you would have taken the time to get to know each other…you might have even started a relationship…but…you might not have been able to need to rely on each other, to open up to the other as much as you have." Joe grinned. "Or, you might have. Thing is, you did, and you have each other."

Laura blinked, thinking through what he said before she let out a soft giggle. "Gods, you must have been an amazing lawyer."

"I was." He chuckled. "But, boils down to this. You're an Adama now, have been for some time. So, you'll never be left alone, you need us, you call us. We have connections you wouldn't have known about, that Bill wasn't even completely aware of. You're a Roslin, and an Adama."

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Joe."

"Thank you." He glanced back to the house. "Haven't seen him this content…since…he was a boy. Never settled, never really knew what he wanted, was always seeking…and now he has you."

"And you." Linking her arm through his, Laura leaned against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "He missed you."

"Laura!" At the call, they both turned and stared back toward the house.

"That your mother?" Joe asked, focusing on the slender figure in front of the house.

"Yes." Squeezing his arm one last time, she released it and waved at her mother. "And, there comes Shannon…"

"Both of them with cuttings in hand." Joe chuckled, noticing the baskets both women were holding.

"Truth?" Laura glanced at him, biting her lip nervously. "I have no idea how to do a garden. Really. I mean, I like plants and all, but I don't have a clue how to lay it out or anything."

"Well, if there's one thing Shannon can do in her sleep, its deal with her garden." Joe slid off the rock and turned to help her down. Linking his arm through hers, he led her toward the house, where the two women were already deep in conversation, heads bent together over their respective baskets. "Advice?"

"Please?" She glanced up at him.

"Show them where you were thinking about putting the garden, then let them do it." He raised an eyebrow at her. "They'll get to know each other, can tell the other all about their respective offspring, and you can get the bed placed, since I see it's about to be delivered." Joe nodded at a hovering craft that was about to set down in the front yard. "And aren't there books to be unpacked?"

"You're brilliant." Laura giggled. "For that, you're getting…first drink tonight."

"Ah." He chuckled again. "Self preservation. You forget who Shannon will go tell everything to tonight when we get home. She'll be ecstatic to have someone else to garden with for once. I'm hopeless at it. Kept pulling plants instead of weeds."

"Right." She nodded, "well, whatever. You're still brilliant." With a final squeeze of his arm, she dropped it as he moved toward Bill and David, who were inspecting the hovering craft. Approaching the women, she smiled. "So, you've met?"

"Indeed." Her mother beamed. "Did you have any idea what she was bringing?"

"Um…herbs?" Laura blinked.

"Herbs." Catherine's eyes narrowed. "Laura, did you ever get around to having a garden?"

"No." She admitted. "However, I want one, but…if I show you where I want it, could you two lay it out…since the bed's here, we want to get it set up upstairs, and I don't want anything to happen to the plants…"

"We can do that." Shannon nodded slowly. "Catherine, it will go faster if we do it ourselves, and we can give her instructions on the care of everything…"

"Very well." Catherine tilted her head, inspecting Laura. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She smiled and threw her arms around her mother. "I'm so glad you're both here."

"Hmm." Catherine raised an eyebrow and traced the makeup covered spot on the back of Laura's neck. "Very well. Let's get this done before everyone else gets here…"

"Thank you." Leading them toward a cleared area, Laura caught her mother's hand. "Both."

A few minutes later, Laura had settled them in the area she had cleared earlier and watched as they immediately began to lay out plants, discussing random things like shade levels needed, possible irrigation alternatives and schedules, as well as symbiotic relationships between the plants…with a sigh, she turned and moved back toward the house, where three men were quickly unloading pieces of their bed. "Hi." She murmured, linking her fingers with Bill's.

"Hi there." He turned his head to kiss her as she lifted her face toward his. "Ducking the gardening?"

"Hmm, your father suggested I let them take care of figuring out where everything should go." Laura smiled. "And then let them show me what to do, since gardening was something I never really did. I mean, I know the basic principals, but…" she shrugged.

"And you want to see the bed put in?" He chuckled as one of the men paused in front of them.

"Hey, I know you." He grinned at Laura.

"I'm sorry?" She blinked, absently tightening her grip on Bill's hand.

"Yeah, you're the one who decked that guy on the plaza this afternoon." His grin widened. "He never saw it coming did he? Nice move, wish my sisters knew how to do that."

"You what?" Bill turned to face her. "Laura?"

"Um…" She bit her lip as the smile disappeared off the man's face.

"Frak…uh, sorry ma'am." He glanced at Bill before picking up the piece of bedframe he'd rested on the ground. "Um, where would you like this?"

"Upstairs." Regaining her voice and afraid to look at Bill's face, Laura squeezed his hand before dropping it and moving toward the stairs. "This way."

"Guys, this way." He called to the other two men before following her into the house, Bill falling in step with them, his father and Laura's father following curiously.

As Laura led them up the staircase, she winced. Frak. Now how to explain this afternoon to Bill…she'd been trying to figure out how to do it in a nice, simple way…perhaps in a humorous way, in passing…but now… 

"Did he say she decked someone this afternoon?" Joe asked David under his breath.

"Could have been, she knows the basics of boxing, or used to." David shrugged, "we would go to the fights when she was growing up…"

"You like boxing?" Joe clapped David on the back, "finally, someone with taste. Bill and I used to go as well, only place we wouldn't end up yelling at each other."

"Maybe we should take the two of them before Bill starts yelling at her." David watched as Laura directed the men into the bedroom and indicated where she wanted the bed. "Out of frustration." They stepped back as the men passed them and returned downstairs to get the rest of the pieces. "I think I'll wait out here."

"Good plan." Joe nodded and leaned against a wall. "So, favorite bout?"

Taking advantage of the bit of privacy they had as the men left the room, Bill moved to Laura's side, resting his hands on her waist as she sighed. "Laura?"

"I was going to tell you." She turned and faced him. "Tonight, really."

"And you didn't think I'd want to know you'd been assaulted today?" He frowned as she giggled. "Laura, this is not funny."

"Bill, I wasn't assaulted." Laura leaned forward and kissed him. "Richard approached me as I was going to the market, he made the mistake of putting his hand on my back, I asked him to remove it. He didn't, so I…" one shoulder lifted nonchalantly, "I flipped him, he landed on his back. That was all."

"You flipped him." Bill blinked at her.

"Defensive move. Saul taught me on New Caprica." Her smile faded slightly. "He wanted me to be able to defend myself if possible, or if needed."

"You flipped Adar?" Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers. "Laura…" as voices approached, he sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

"I can show you how I did it sometime." Her hand lifted to cup his cheek. "Bill, we were in a public area, I was safe, and honestly, except for feeling…I don't know, irritated with his idiotic insinuations, it was fine."

"Insinuations?" His eyebrow raised.

"Bill." Leaning forward, she kissed him gently. "Tonight."

"Full story." He growled softly, stepping back as the men returned, carrying the rest of the bed.

"Full story, promise." Laura smiled at him before returning her attention to the placement of the bed. When they'd finished setting it up, and moved it several times before she was content with it's location, Bill followed them downstairs, offering them a drink before they left as she picked up the linens she'd brought with her and rapidly made up the bed, falling back into the deep mattress with a giggle as she finished. "Our bed…" Running her hand along the deep blue cover, she smiled and rolled over slightly.

"Comfortable?" Bill had watched her relax into the mattress for a moment before entering the room to gaze down at her.

"Hmm." She rolled onto her back and stretched, smiling as his eyes ran along her body. "Yes, it's marvelous. Try it."

He rested one knee on the bed, testing it before carefully straddling her legs and bending over to rest his hands on either side of her shoulders. "It is marvelous."

"I think so." Reaching up, Laura wrapped one arm around his neck. "I like it."

"I like you on it." Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her gently, tapering it off with several softer kisses before sliding to the side and lying next to her as she cuddled into his side. "Our bed."

"Ours." She echoed with a giggle. "We have the couch, books, and a bed."

"What more could we need?" When she gave him a playful shove, he grunted.

"Although you do have a point…" Laura rolled slightly, sliding her leg over his. "Except for the fact that both of our parents are downstairs, and the others are expected…"

"Dad? Laura?" Zak's voice called from downstairs.

"I swear. His timing." Bill groaned before raising his voice. "We're up here, be down in a minute."

"We'll come up to see the bed." Kara called back just before their footsteps sounded on the stairs. 

"What did we do to her?" Laura groaned and rolled off of him, smoothing the covers as he followed her.

"Laura?" He moved to the other side of the bed, helping her straighten the spread. "You're the one who shot at her."

"Well, you're the one who put her in the brig." She countered, lifting her eyebrow. "And she challenged me to shoot her."

"Wow." Kara and Zak stopped at the doorway. "Cool." Kara blinked. "Love it."

"The sun won't wake you up?" Zak glanced toward the window.

"We're early risers, and we will have curtains." Laura faced them. "And where's the things you were supposed to bring?"

"Oh, your parents took them from us." Kara shrugged. "Your dad said something about getting a drink before we started."

"Of course he did." Laura sighed. "He's fixing pitchers of things again. Will you two go keep him under control please, we'll be right down."

"Sure you will." Kara grinned at them. "C'mon Zak. Mom and Dad want to make out on the new bed."

"Kara!" Bill groaned as Zak flushed.

"Already did." Laura returned Kara's grin and waved them out of the room. "Now go."

"I so did not need to know that." Zak echoed his father's groan as he turned and pulled Kara back down the hall.

"He's more like Lee than you realize." Giggling, Laura turned and slid her arms up around Bill's neck.

"You are going to drive me nuts. You know that?" He kissed her gently.

"Yes I am." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "By the way. Found the little gift you left on my neck this morning."

"Ah yes." Bill lifted her hair off her neck and tilted his head to look at it. "Makeup?"

"Mmm hmm." Laura sighed. "Not exactly something I want our parents to see."

"Hmm. Thought it was far enough back." Settling her hair back so it covered the mark, he smiled at her. "I'll leave it somewhere else next time."

"Bill, that's not the point…although…" her voice drifted off as she considered the other places he could leave his mark on her before she blinked and focused on him again. "I mean, I'm the one having to hide it from everyone, so just remember, payback's a bitch…"

"One can only hope." Bill grinned before the mischievous glint in her eyes registered. "Laura…I meant for it to be in a discreet place."

"Sure you did." One finger teasingly traced along his jaw before she leaned in to kiss him gently again. "Just remember, when you least expect it…"

"Laura…" As she walked out of the bedroom, he sighed. Frak. Nothing he could do but accept that she was going to get back at him. Which could be enjoyable, or not. However, the thought of where he could mark her next time…his lips curving up, he followed her out of the room and toward the voices they could hear coming from the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9: Building on The Shore

Laura smiled as she settled back between Bill's legs and gazed around the firepit area at their families. Feeling him nuzzle her ear, she tilted her head slightly to give him easier access, letting out a soft sigh as she did.

"Happy?" He murmured in her ear, pulling her hair out of his way, absently marveling at the play of the light from the flames on her hair, the reddish tones glinting in the light.

"Very." Turning her head she kissed him lightly. "You?"

"Very." Bill echoed, watching Kara nudge Zak at something he'd said. "I'm glad our families get along."

"They're happy to see us happy." As he nibbled at her neck, she pulled away with a giggle. "No. You had access back there last night and I'm the one with the bruise."

"Ah yes. Payback." Tightening his arms around her, he smiled. "When?"

"Told you. You won't know when, how, or where." Returning to her position relaxed against him, she smiled, her head resting back on his shoulder as she gazed into the fire.

"Right." Bill sighed. That was one thing he did know about her, she was more than willing and able to bide her time until she was ready. "Long day."

"Hmm." Watching as their mothers and Sandra returned from the house, she raised her voice. "Did you find everything?"

"Everything we needed." Sandra paused in front of them and bent, holding a tray in front of them until they picked up two mugs. "Mom and Mrs Adama were able to find enough mugs for everyone, they showed me the herb garden as well. About time you get your own."

"I didn't cook enough to have my own, it was just as easy to take a piece here or there from yours." Laura stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"We'll see how yours goes." Sandra teased, moving on to sink down next to her husband after he'd taken a mug from her tray. "So, when are you two moving out here?"

Bill shrugged one shoulder. "When we get it finished…"

"Hopefully within the next few weeks." Laura took a sip from her mug.

"And then we'll have the wedding." Her mother nodded decisively. "Laura, you'll need to let us know who else the two of you would like to have so we can let them know."

"We've plenty of time." She smiled and nestled closer to Bill, absently reaching up to rest her hand on the arm he'd wrapped around her, the firelight glinting off her ring.

"Laura," Cheryl called from across the fire. "We've not heard how he proposed."

"Yeah." Kara grinned. "Tell, Madame Pres." At the challenge, Laura blinked and stared at them.

"I'm…sorry?" Unconsciously, her hand tightened on his arm.

"Yeah." Sandra glanced at her husband and smiled. "You heard all about ours…and we've known about Mom and Dad's all our lives. So, tell."

"Please?" Tamara added as the older couples watched, amused expressions on their faces.

"I…" Laura faltered again as Bill moved his mouth to her ear and murmured something to her. Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow, eliciting a shrug from him. "Really?"

"You tell the first, I'll tell the rest?" He suggested softly, waiting as she nodded slowly. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek and smiled as she settled back against him and took another sip of her drink.

"He never did. Propose that is." Laura announced softly. "When we met…again, after the first attack, during one of our conversations, I asked him about his wedding ring. If he'd lost his wife in the attacks. I didn't remember seeing him wear it before the attack, but thought I'd missed it, or that he hadn't worn it as part of his uniform or something." Her lips twitched. "I didn't know much about the military then."

"She learned." Chuckling, Bill took a swallow out of his mug.

"Anyway." Sighing, Laura continued. "I asked him about the ring. He said he was divorced, and that his ex-wife was getting…had been planning on getting re-married before the attack. He'd put the ring back on not because of her, or out of a sense of loss for her, but to remind himself of commitment. In this case though, his commitment to the Galactica, her crew, and to the survival of the fifty thousand people we were now responsible for. Of his commitment to find a safe haven, a home for the people, and while the ring was on his hand, he'd remember the work and dedication needed to focus on that goal, that if he stopped working at his part of the goal, he couldn't expect me or anyone else to take up the slack, that we all were responsible and had to focus on it in our own ways. I focused on it as a way of ignoring that I was dying. Others focused on it in their own ways."

Pausing, she sipped at her drink and set the empty mug to the side. "Later…as we became closer, he asked me if his wearing his wedding ring bothered me." Laura glanced up at Bill, a soft smile on her face. "Because he'd explained to me why he was wearing it, as a symbol of commitment, not to any one person, but to us all, it didn't bother me. As a matter of fact, I came to share the commitment, so his ring wasn't just a symbol of his commitment, but also mine." Absently, she reached up and laced her fingers through his. "When we decided…to further our relationship, the step that we took of my moving into his quarters, albeit due to my needing to be close to Sick Bay, we decided to talk more about it, and spent hours just talking with each other, about our pasts…our dreams…and our future, what we might have of one. We'd fallen…" her voice trailed off as he squeezed her gently.

"We fell in love well before we admitted it to each other, and to ourselves." Bill finished softly. "We knew how much we cared for the other, but…we were the only friend and true sounding board the other had. We were careful not to step over the line we'd created for ourselves, until we were ready to. And for all that, it was probably a lot later than most people suspected."

"And we went back and forth quite a bit." Laura smiled. "Be that as it may. That's not the point of this story."

"Thank you." Her mother sighed. "Laurie…"

"Yes Mama." She took a breath and continued. "One night I'd been unable to sleep, and we decided to take a walk around the ship, we did that sometimes when I was able to…and we ended up on the observation deck. We were staring at the stars…" her mind drifted into the past….

" _Laura?" Bill's husky voice rumbled in her ear, breaking through the silence of the stars they were watching._

" _Hmm?" She shifted her weight, turning slightly on the couch they were reclined on so that she could see his face. "What?"_

" _Marry me?" At the unexpected question, her eyes flew open._

" _Marry you?" Laura stared at him. "Bill…I…you know…"_

" _I don't care that you're going through medical treatments. I don't care that we're responsible for every frakking life in this fleet. I don't care that you could come up with multiple logical arguments for any and every reason I have. What I do care about is that I want you to know that you have someone who loves you, who will believe in you…which I already do. We've already given all that we can to each other." Picking up her hand, he turned it over and pressed a kiss into her palm. "Let me give you this. Let us give this to each other."_

" _Bill…" She blinked again, tears welling up in her eyes. "We can't. You know that. There's already enough problems…the Cylons being able to find us, the search for a home, for resources…We need people to focus on that, not on the notion that if we're married, we're exhibiting undue pressure on the other…it's already suspected that I've been compromised by the military…"_

" _Someone's been pushing you again?" His husky tone vanished as he tensed protectively._

" _Same Quorum." Reaching up, she traced his lower lip. "You know how it is, easier to focus on me than dealing with resources. Or lack thereof."_

" _Frak the Quorum." Sitting up, he faced her. "So we continue as we are for now. Marry me, when we find our new home."_

 _Her lips slowly curved into a smile. "And until then, we're still Bill and Laura when we can?"_

" _Whenever we can, as much as we can." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. "My…commitment to you, Laura. As well as to Madame President."_

 _She eyed him for a long moment before nodding slowly, reaching out to trace the ring on his finger. "My commitment to you, Bill. As well as to Admiral Adama."_

"Laura?" At her mother's tone, she blinked, returning to the present.

"Oh. Sorry." Turning, she kissed Bill's cheek. "Went back there for a moment." Returning her attention to the others Laura smiled apologetically. "We talked about it and decided that we were completely committed to each other…but, the majority of the Fleet wouldn't understand…so, we decided that when we found a home, we'd say…well," she blushed lightly. "We wouldn't care any more about the impact what we wanted would have on the Fleet. Until then…" She held up her hand, Bill's ring on it. "His ring, where people were accustomed to seeing it, was our display of our commitment to each other, to Bill and Laura."

"When Kara brought us to the planet that we settled on," Bill picked up the story easily, linking his fingers through hers. "We had such a short time…and didn't have the ceremony…after Laura…fell asleep for the final time, I gave her the ring. She hadn't worn it in public, ever, but had on occasion worn it in our quarters…it was our sign of commitment to ourselves."

"And when I arrived here, it was on my finger." Laura finished quietly. "Our commitment to each other." Looking up at him with a soft smile on her face, she waited as he bent to kiss her again then leaned into his embrace, deepening the kiss, her arm wrapping around his neck, only breaking apart as the others began applauding.

"Gods…" Blushing, Laura groaned, burying her head in his neck.

"So that's what we never got the chance to see!" Kara called out, laughing.

"Sorry." Bill murmured in her ear before easing her upright again and glancing at his father.

"Here you go." His father tossed him something, Bill catching it easily with one hand as Laura pushed her hair back.

"What's…" She blinked at him as he eased himself from behind her to kneel next to her. "Bill. What are you…"

He smiled up at her, ignoring the soft laughter of the others. "Laura Roslin. Since we never did this officially, and while you may not have known what military protocol was, or what a CAG did, you learned. And I've learned from my past as well." Reaching up he took her hand. "I met you as the Secretary of Education, and I was bitter, angry at you for being the face of the government that was retiring both my ship, and myself. I next met you as the President of the Colonies, and I was furious at the Cylons for attacking, at the military for not being capable of defending, and irritated at the new President, who was insisting that we turn tail and run instead of standing to fight. And if I recall correctly, there was something in there about starting to have babies as well." As Laura swallowed, a flush running up her cheeks again, he chuckled. "And then I started to talk to the President, to see what she was fighting for. And, I got glimpses of Laura. And couldn't figure her out."

"Is that why you threw her in the brig?" Kara grinned.

"You are why she got thrown in the brig." He grinned back at her across the fire before returning his attention to Laura. "We argued, we fought, and we found common ground. You became my sounding board, my conscience, my counsel, as I became yours. Two leaders, unable to find refuge anywhere but with the other…through illness, injury…pencils and index cards, through victories and losses." He paused as Laura absently reached up and cupped his cheek, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Through a deathbed, and a night spent on sandbags, watching the stars."

"Months of yearning, and of trust." She whispered.

"And then months of relearning about each other, of being there for each other…" his lips curved upwards, "of deepening our love for each other. And then facing death together, learning we were quite possibly unable to live completely without the other. Then learning to live as much as we could, as long as we could." Reaching up, he caught the hand she'd cupped on his cheek and clasped it. "My sine qua non."

"My sine qua non." Laura echoed in a whisper, another tear trickling down her cheek.

"So, to begin to make it official, with all our family here that can be…" Bill held up the small box his father had tossed him and opened it with a flick of his thumb. "Laura Roslin, will you, officially, make this lonely soldier extremely happy, and marry him?"


	10. Chapter 10: Moments on The Shore

"Are you sure?" Zak gazed levelly at Laura as she finished wiping off the countertops of the kitchen.

"Zak, I'm just going to finish wiping these down, then we're heading back." Laura smiled.

"Don't you trust me to get her home?" Bill strode past his son, carefully carrying three mugs to the sink.

"Well, yeah." Zak sighed. "It's just, this was a big night for you, and well, I don't think we should leave you with the cleaning up. Not after you just got re-engaged, or what ever it is you are now."

"Your grandparents," Laura's smile widened, "both sets of them, pretty much cleaned everything up after we ate. We're just doing the last of the mugs, then heading out. You two go on." She glanced at Kara. "Really."

"And, you already took care of the firepit." Setting the clean mugs on a drainboard, Bill moved to stand behind Laura, sliding his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

"Zak," Kara yanked at his arm. "Let's go. You can walk me home, so I can get safely in my rooms before they get there."

"But…" As Kara jerked his arm so he faced her, he frowned. "Kara…"

"Zak." She sighed. "Get a frakking clue please?"

"I just don't think we should…" When Kara continued to stare at him, one eyebrow lifted, his voice trailed off. "Oh." A flush ran up his face as he swallowed. "Oh."

"Finally he gets it." Kara muttered before grinning at Laura and Bill. "See you in the morning."

"Night." Zak nodded and followed her as she pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Wait." Laura looked over her shoulder at Bill as he pulled her closer to him. When she heard the door slam, she giggled and turned to face him, her hands running up his chest. "So, the resemblance between Lee and Zak becomes clearer by the day."

"Watch what you say about your stepsons." Pulling her blouse out of her skirt, he ran his hands up her bare back.

"Just commenting on similarities." Rising up on her toes, she kissed him, her teeth catching at his lower lip. "That's all."

"Right." Catching her hand, he held it up. "You like the ring?"

"I love the ring." She smiled, sensing his change of mood and nestled into him. "You didn't have to, you know that. I was happy with the ring I had."

"I figured, we would do it right, this time. Since we've already done it, but have the time." Threading his fingers through her hair, Bill smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Big day, hmm?"

"Yeah." Laura sighed softly. "You and your father getting along with my father, our mothers treating each other like long lost friends, and in general, our families intertwining smoothly, for now. And, we have a grill and an herb garden…and a bed."

"Ah yes, the bed." Glancing upwards, he smiled. "The bed…"

"No Bill." With a giggle, she shook her head. "We have a bed, and nothing else, when we…initiate the bed, I want to be able to do it with plenty of time and luxury…and be able to have a long hot shower afterwards."

"But, we do have a wonderful bed back at the apartment." Touching her chin, he lifted her mouth to his again. "Shall we?"

"Mmm hmm." After kissing him lazily, Laura sighed and stepped back, glancing around the kitchen. "You lock up back here, I'll grab our coats and meet you at the front door."

"Yes ma'am." Releasing her, he secured the back door and turned out the lights before joining her by the front door. "Did I tell you your father invited us, that is my father and me, to the boxing gym he works out at?"

"No." Her eyes lit up. "Can I…"

"Not this time." He kissed her, catching her protest with his lips. "Next time. I promise."

"Boys night?" Laura pulled her jacket on as he opened the door. "Does that mean you'll come home all worked up?"

"Possibly." Securing the door he caught her hand. "Going to help with the cool down if I do?"

Maybe." She teased, squeezing his hand. "Let's see…a rubdown with me kneeling over you, straddling your back, then a shower? Or a shower followed by a long hard massage…same position…"

"You don't play fair Laura Adama." Closing his eyes, he willed his body to relax as she led him down the path.

"Never said I did." Cheerfully, she squeezed his hand. "Of course, I wouldn't want to get any of my clothes messed up with massage oil, so I suppose I wouldn't be wearing much of anything, and I'd want my hair up so it wouldn't get oil on it as well, just a few tendrils falling down…" she broke off with a muffled shriek as he pulled her down the path.

"Not. Another. Word." Bill managed to get the words out in a low voice that was almost a growl. "Or that mark on your neck will be the least of your worries."

Laura giggled. "What happened to that self control you pride yourself on?"

"An auburn haired vixen whom I luckily love more that life itself is what happened." They moved up the path to her apartment at almost a run as he pulled her along. "Luckily."

"Lucky girl." She managed to get out before he yanked the door open and pulled her inside. "Kara…"

"In her room, she's a smart girl." Bill shoved the door closed with his foot as they practically ran into the bedroom.

Several hours later, he drowsily looked down at the top of her head, his hand absently stroking her hair. "Laura, stop thinking. Sleep."

"You're not." She whispered, shifting slightly so her leg slid over his.

"No. I'm enjoying." Tracing the line of her spine, he smiled. "You all right?"

Her lips curved, the movement registering against his skin. "Hmm. Yes. You?"

"Always with you." He resumed his gentle stroking of her back. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything." She paused. "Nothing."

"I love you." Bill lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"Love you too." With another sigh she settled back against him. "We need to go to the shore in the morning…"

"I know." He'd felt the pull as they'd laid there, enjoying each others sated state, drowsiness pulling at their consciousness. "Do you know who?"

"Can't tell." Laura sighed. "Someone important to us, but not sure…sometimes you can feel it, other times, you just…know to go. When you…I woke up in the morning knowing it would be you. Others that I knew, but didn't have a deep a tie to, I just knew I could go…others I should go."

"I need to go, whomever it is." Bill closed his eyes.

"We'll go together." Her hand ran up his chest and rested there as she absently massaged the skin over his heart, her nails gently tracing designs on his skin.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bill lifted his hand to cover hers, stilling her movements. "What?"

"I was just…" Laura sighed softly. "I don't know. Thinking…wondering…" her voice trailed off.

"About?" Opening his eyes, he gazed down at her hair.

"Don't be upset…" Biting her lip, she gazed up at him.

"About?" He repeated, moving his hand to trace her cheek. "What is it?" When she silently slid out of the bed and padded to the cabinet, pulling out a robe and wrapping it around herself before turning to face him, Bill frowned. "Laura?"

"I just…need a bit of distance for this." Sinking onto the edge of the bed, she grasped his hand. "But not too much distance."

"What's wrong?" Sliding up, he used one hand to shove the pillows against the headboard before leaning against them, his other hand still in hers as she turned to face him, tucking one leg under her.

"I was wondering…" Laura took a deep breath before continuing. "Kara and I have talked about it sometimes, I mean, because of Sam. And, with Natalie…and what she and some of the others believed in…"

"You're wondering if any of the…Cylons will come?" Bill finished softly when she gazed at him helplessly. "Here?"

"Yes." She bit her lip again as she took a deep breath. "I mean, with the five…and being unable to resurrect. The Natalie that died…sacrificed…I don't know if there's any distinction about coming here, or how or why…but Sam, some of the others…Saul…the Chief…" Laura shuddered slightly. "Not Tory. Dealing with some of my past…life, has been bad enough, but needed. I don't want…I can't deal right now with what she became…"

"Not Tory. Not ever." His thumb absently caressing the back of her hand, Bill sighed. "As far as the others, I don't know. You've not seen any of them…has anyone?"

"No, not that I know of." One shoulder lifted in a shrug. "I don't really know if anyone would tell me. But I think they would. And, much as I love Zak…Kara and Sam…"

"Kara and Zak are more…like brother and sister." Bill nodded slowly. "She grew out of who she was and into who she became."

"And he's accepted it." Her lips twitched. "You saw them tonight."

"Yes. I did." Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her palm. "Two of our children."

"Hmm." Laura sighed. "So…"

"We've got to…believe. What would Helo be without Athena?" Resuming his gentle stroking of her hand, Bill sighed again. "We've seen that…and I can't believe he would be forced to survive after…we're together…our parents and families…maybe that's part of what pulls us into the Elysian Fields, our love for each other, the care and purity of emotion…"

"It's not utopian…" She murmured, her mind wandering back to Richard's unwanted advances earlier that day, "but, the conflict isn't what we survived, had to survive, more just day to day annoyances, to make sure we don't take what we have for granted, maybe."

"So, I suppose we just wait to see." He tugged gently at her hand and Laura shifted to rest against him, curled against his chest. "We'll take it as we are, one day at a time…"

"That's not exactly the answer I wanted." Laura glanced up at him through her bangs. "You're supposed to have the answers, Adama."

"We're supposed to make up the answers together, Roslin." Reaching up, he tilted her chin and kissed her. "That's how we did it before."

She laughed softly. "I thought we were past that."

"Never." As she nestled back against him, he tightened his arms around her. "Cold?"

"Never with you." Laura closed her eyes and let his breathing lull her to sleep, barely feeling him ease her under the covers as he watched over her, his mind mulling over her question until he followed her into sleep.

"Morning!" At the cheerful voice, Laura groaned and rolled over, burying her face into Bill's neck. "Come on, you two, we have to go already."

"Kara Thrace." Bill's voice, husky from sleep rumbled from beneath Laura's ear, eliciting another groan from Laura. "What the frak are you doing?"

"Waking you two up." She dropped onto the bed, the motion causing Laura to gasp as she rolled closer to Bill. "Come on, already. We're supposed to be at the shore within the next thirty minutes." Reaching over, she shook Laura. "You awake?"

"Enough to ground you, as if that would do any good." Laura sighed and rolled over, wincing at the sunlight streaming in through the window they'd forgotten to pull the shade over last night. "Go away already."

"You awake?" Kara repeated as she leaned over then shrieked when Bill reached up and flipped her over their bodies, Kara sliding to the floor on the far side.

"Bill!" Laura crawled over him and peered down at Kara, sprawled on the floor. "Kara, you all right?"

"Fine." Laughing, she stared up at Laura, who was blinking down at her through a curtain of hair. "Does this mean you're getting up now?"

"Get out, impertinent child." Bill wrapped an arm around Laura's waist, preventing her from sliding off the bed to join Kara on the floor. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'll be timing you." Scrambling to her feet, Kara grinned. "And, I'll start the coffee."

"Should have already." Grumbling, Bill pulled Laura back against him as Kara left the room, closing the door on her laughter.

"Morning." Rolling in his embrace, Laura smiled up at him. "Dibs on first shower."

"You don't have time to wash your hair." Reluctantly, he released her, smiling slightly when she brushed a kiss across his lips.

"Watch me." With a giggle, she eluded his grab at her wrist and strode into the shower.

"Laura…" Trying to follow her, Bill grunted as he realized he was tangled in the twisted bedding. By the time he'd managed to free himself, he could hear the water running then the little hum of pleasure she never realized she gave as she stepped into the warmth, but that he'd missed after they'd left Galactica. Shaking his head, he quickly made the bed before following her into the bathroom. "Move over."

"Bill, we don't have time…" Tilting her head back to rinse her hair, Laura frowned slightly.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Grasping her waist, he supported her as she finished rinsing her hair. "Just sharing the water."

"Hmm. Like we used to." Turning slightly, she wrung the excess water out of her hair and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. When it threatened to turn deeper, she reluctantly stepped back with a sigh. "Kara's waiting."

"I know." Releasing her waist, he stepped to the side as she passed him, stepping out of the shower. As he was finishing his shower a few minutes later, he heard the hum of her hair dryer start. "Laura…towel?"

"Left you one on the rack next to the shower." She called, her voice slightly muffled from her bent over position as she dried her hair.

"Thanks." Grabbing it, he wrapped it around his waist after turning the water off then stepped out of the shower. "You won't dry it all."

"I know." Straightening, she flipped her hair back and smiled at him from underneath the damp waves. "Just wanted to get the underneath. Rest will dry by the time we get there, should like it did on New Caprica."

"Ah." Bill's eyes grew distant for a moment before a sharp slap caused him to wince. "Ow!"

"Stop daydreaming." With a giggle, she bent and kissed the faint redness where she'd slapped his chest. "See you in the kitchen." Eluding his attempt to grab her, Laura ducked under his arm and retreated to the bedroom and pulled on the dress she'd laid out a few minutes earlier.

By the time Bill reached the kitchen, she was perched on one of the stools next to the counter, elbows resting on the marble surface as she watched Kara pouring two mugs of coffee. "I don't suppose…"

"Here." Kara pushed a plate with several of what appeared to be muffins toward him. "Not sure what they are, they looked breakfasty, and were in the freezer, so I put them in the oven for a few minutes to defrost them."

"Ah." He eyed the plate warily. "Well, I think just coffee for right now."

"We ate a lot last night." Laura leaned over and brushed Kara's hair out of her face. "But thanks for the thought."

"Okay." Kara sipped at her coffee. "You know who we're meeting yet?"

"Not a clue." Bill sighed. "So this is what it's like?"

"Usually." Laura absently stirred her coffee. "Like I told you, sometimes you know, sometimes it's like this, just a feeling that we should go. And the time flow…I don't think it's consistent. Sometimes…there's people that come that I thought would have already been here." As she lifted her cup to her lips, she glanced at Kara.

"Yeah. I mean, my timeline's all frakked up, but I don't really understand how it works, because I'm not sure between when I first went to Earth…and then when we jumped that last time," Kara shook her head. "So, it's kind of confusing."

"We just accept it, and take it best we can." Laura straightened and slid off her stool, carrying her now empty coffee cup to the sink. "So, since it's all three of us, it's someone from Galactica, or Colonial One, or at least someone close to the Fleet."

"It's strange." Bill mused, following her to the sink. "There's people I'd like to see again, but, I don't want to think that their lives were cut short."

"I know." Turning to face him, she smiled and ran her hand up his chest. "I wanted to see you again so much, but, I didn't want you to not live and see what we'd worked so hard for."

"Doesn't matter, I'm here now." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. "Ready?"

"Yeah, Kara?" She looked past Bill's shoulder.

"Ready." Draining her cup, she handed it to Laura, who placed it in the sink before catching Bill's hand, both of them following Kara toward the front door. "So…"

When she didn't continue, Laura sighed softly, closing the door behind them. "What did you do, Kara Thrace?"

"Frak. Not the full name." Kara winced. "And I didn't do anything. Why do you always assume I have?"

"Playing the odds." With a giggle, Laura squeezed Bill's hand. "So, what didn't you do this time?"

"Well, Tamara and I were talking…" She bit her lip, thinking for a moment as they wandered along the path before continuing. "Well, we were wondering, if maybe after you move out to the house, could she move in here? I could clear my stuff out of the other bedroom, so she could move in there. She's with your parents, sir, so we were thinking…"

"That you'd be roommates?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We wouldn't need the master suite, so you'd still have it if you needed it, and we'd keep an eye on each other…and we're sort of related." Kara's voice trailed off again.

"I'll think about it." Laura glanced at Bill. "I don't think it would be a problem. What about your parents?"

"I don't think they'd mind." He nodded slowly. "No rushing us though."

"Wouldn't think of it." Kara grinned. "Not at all."

"Right." Laura giggled. "Not at all."

"This way?" Bill paused at a fork in the path and indicated a trail they hadn't taken yet, but he found slightly familiar.

"No problem with your navigating skills." Laura nodded and fell silent as they strolled along the shaded path.

"What's wrong?" Squeezing her hand, Bill glanced at her.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Just wondering who…knowing it was you was a bit different than this."

"You should have seen her trying to figure out what to wear." Kara teased.

"Kara." Groaning, Laura closed her eyes, trusting him to lead her along the trail. "I just couldn't make up my mind."

"Well, I loved what you had on." Bill murmured into her ear. "I would have loved anything you'd had on, because I just wanted to see you."

"You say the sweetest things." Her lips twitched and her eyes fluttered open to gaze at him.

"Actually," he bent closer to her ear, dropping his voice so it wouldn't carry, "I loved you in what you ended up that night, just the sheets…"

"La, la, la, la, la…" Sticking her fingers in her ears, Kara groaned. "Please, I know you two are talking about something I'd rather not think about you doing, even though…just…enough already, please?"

Laura laughed and reached out to grab Kara's arm. "We're done, promise. No more talk about frakking…" At Kara's grimace, she laughed again. "I promise. That's all."

"Better be." Kara muttered as they emerged from the trees into a grassy meadow that sloped down to the shore, some familiar faces already gathered, others, people they didn't know. Looking around, she gazed at the people waiting. "Someone from Galactica. These are fleeters."

"Yes, they are." Bill slid his arm around Laura's waist as they continued toward the shore, "you all right?"

"Of course." She nodded, smiling at a few familiar faces before stopping, Bill stumbling to a stop beside her. "Bill…"

"What?" Following her gaze, he met the startled eyes of Felix Gaeta, who was staring at the two of them. "Frak…"

"He's not coming over." Kara murmured. "Not if he knows what's…"

"He's not." Laura announced softly and Felix managed a slight apologetic smile and nodded toward them. "Not yet."

"I will talk to him someday." Bill took a deep breath, "just not yet."

"No. Not yet." Laura squeezed his hand. "But, someday."

"You sure I can't hit him?" Kara bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. "Just once? Please? See, I even asked nice. I mean, it would be fair now and everything."

"No, Kara." Reaching out, Laura rested her other hand on Kara's shoulder. "Just let it go for now." At an excited murmur, they turned toward the river. "The boat…"

"Can you see?" Kara stepped closer to them, peering through the misty morning.

"Not…" Bill's voice trailed off as the boat broke through the mist. "Gods…"

"Is that…" Laura blinked, shaking her head slightly before peering toward the boat again.

"I don't frakking believe it." Kara's hands balled into fists as Laura tightened her grip on Kara's arm. "I'm fine."

"I know." She stared at the figure in the boat for another moment before glancing at Kara. "Kara, relax."

"I am." As her body slowly relaxed, Laura let go of her arm and returned her attention to Bill, his arm protectively around her waist.

"You too, Bill." She glanced up at him. "It's going to be fine. She wouldn't be here, and neither would we, if it wasn't going to be fine."

"Laura…" As she smiled at him, he relaxed his grip on her waist and gazed into her eyes.

"Bill." She mimicked his tone before rising up on her toes and kissing him gently. "It will."

"I do have a few questions…" He broke off as Kara spun and headed back towards the path, muttering under her breath.

"Let me." With a quick smile, Laura nodded toward the waiting group. "Go, we'll be back in a bit."

"You're sure?" Frowning, he watched as she smiled slightly and turned to follow Kara, practically running a few steps to catch up with the younger woman at the edge of the trees.

"Kara." Laura grabbed at her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Wait."

"I don't want to see her." Refusing to turn and look at Laura, she took a shuddering breath. "She was a traitor, and a liar, and I don't want to see her."

"And you're being stubborn." Laura's grasp turned into a gentle rubbing. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" 

"I was never a traitor." She whispered, wiping at her face. "You know that."

"Yes, I do." Laura took a step closer, continuing her movements. "I know the two of you had your differences, but…she did what she felt she had to do, just as you did. You are both strong women, who are passionate in your beliefs. She was one of those that Bill and I failed when we let things go…she listened to what she wanted to hear, she was patterned to hate the Cylons, and was unable to come to terms with having to work with them. We should have noticed it…would have noticed it, if we hadn't all been either hiding or struggling for our own survival."

"She was laughing with Zarek – laughing!" Kara sniffed, still staring at the trees. "She witnessed them killing or injuring the very pilots she'd flown with or next to…and she was laughing with him."

"She was lost and searching. Tom knew very well how to play to those people." Reaching up, she brushed the hair out of Kara's eyes. "In the end though, she chose to fly with us, with the Cylons again. And, after all that she made all the difference."

"Her raptor went silent in the first round of attacks." Kara shook her head. "Didn't even do anything after all that."

"No." Laura managed a slight smile. "She did a lot more than you realize. Did you know that while you were all getting things ready to take off the ships, I wasn't allowed to do anything?"

"Well, you couldn't really…" Kara sighed. "I mean, we knew you wanted to, but we wanted you to live long enough…I mean…"

"I know what you mean." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. "And thank you for it. But, what I could do, and did do, was to take the records from the battle, and try to find what happened, how we managed to do what we did. I had the transcripts from the recorders, from the medical transceivers, and the telemetry readings from the computer, the locations of where all the ships had been. Bill had me cornered in the Ward Room, so I could be close to all of it, and managed to make sure what happened was recorded and stored as part of our history. He had a few of the other injured bridge crew assisting with the more technical elements I didn't understand at first." At Kara's blank stare, she smiled. "I did what a teacher does, made sure the past would stay alive somehow."

"What happened to the records?" Kara asked with another sniff.

Laura shook her head. "I sealed them into a small trunk. I think either Saul or Romo Lampkin was going to take care of it. Very few people knew what I was doing, but we didn't want people to forget. Kara, we never knew what happened to the colony ship, why it suddenly exploded toward the black hole."

"I just sort of figured…" She shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno."

"One of the raptors had been taken out of commission in the first volley, the readings show explosive decompression, our guess was that something hit the viewscreen and cracked it, killing the team on board." Laura sighed. "However, it also seemed that the weapons systems had already been brought online, but without anyone alive to man them, they just remained in a neutral state. The telemetry showed that the ship drifted through space, but was hit several more times by various objects…the last time, hard enough to tilt it over its axis. Seconds later, the weapons…the nuclear weapons were launched. With Bill's help, I matched the signature of the weapons residue to the ones on Lieutenant Edmondson's ship. So, she launched the weapons that destroyed the colony ship…you entered the codes that launched Galactica to the new Earth. Together, you brought the fleet to safety." As Kara stared at her, Laura nodded slowly. "So, whether you see her today, or some other time, I want you to remember that at one point, you were friends, or at least knew you could rely on each other out there in your ships. And that choices made, are just that. You've both made choices, and you've both had to live with the consequences of those choices. We all have." Leaning forward she rose up on her toes and kissed Kara's forehead. "Just remember that. And that we'll stand by you, whatever you decide."

Kara nodded slowly before looking over her shoulder at the gathering below them. "Are you going to go see her?"

"I am." Laura used her thumb to wipe tears off of Kara's face. "Despite it all, she brought Bill safely to us on Kobol, she's saved all of our lives at one time or another…and it's another one of those ambiguous things…she died before most of us, yet is just now arriving. Who knows what may have taken place within her during that time…"

"Yeah." Swallowing, Kara turned to face the gathering, her hand sliding down to unconsciously clasp Laura's. "Sorry."

"Never be." Laura squeezed her hand. "Not for feeling, or for being you." Her lips twitched, "now, interrupting, that you can be sorry for."

Kara winced. "Enough already. I understand."

"Good." Laura glanced away from Kara and toward Bill, who was waiting for them with a group of the Galactica pilots. "Ready?"

"You'll…" Kara sighed. "I mean, just to keep me from doing anything stupid like hitting her or something, 'kay?"

"That I can do." Leading her back down the path, Laura giggled softly. "That I can do."

An hour later, Laura stopped outside the schoolroom door and faced Bill. "Thanks for walking me to school."

"Anything for you, teacher." He teased back, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. "You all right?"

"I am. You?" Her eyebrow lifted. He'd been quiet as they'd left the gathering and returned to town.

"I am." Bill smiled at her. "Just…strange." And it had been, seeing Racetrack again. She'd always reminded him slightly of a taller darker Starbuck, both of them stubborn and passionate about flying, but where Starbuck defied because of her strength, Racetrack had defied out of fear, fear of her past…but today, she'd faced him head on, only her eyes betraying her uncertainty as she'd introduced them to her parents. He'd complimented them on her, mentioning only how she'd contributed many times to the Fleet, her uncanny ability to find resources that met their needs.

"She mentioned she'd like to talk to us soon." Laura reached up and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. "Maybe for dinner? And then we can have Kara join us for dessert, and the two of them can settle their differences."

"Make sure there's nothing to damage." He chuckled softly. "But yes, I'd like that. After she settles in and sees her family again."

"So, you've survived your first visit to the shore on this side." She wrinkled her nose at him. "How was it?"

"I've told you, anything with you by my side." Sliding his hands down her body, he grasped her waist and pulled her against him, her arms going around his neck. "I want to talk more about it tonight though."

"Very well." Laura nodded. "So where are you off to?"

"Meeting my father for lunch I want to talk to him about some things…then I thought I'd come back and pick you up later, we can look for more furniture?" Absently, he caressed her back with his thumbs. "And other things for the house? The sooner we get set up out there…"

"Agreed." She smiled. "Be back for me by about two? I'll have lunch here with the children."

"See you at two." He kissed her gently, breaking apart as a soft giggle distracted him. "We have an audience." He murmured into her ear.

"Hmm." Laura sighed and looked down at the girl standing next to them. "Hello there…"

"Miss Laura, will you sit with me at lunch?" At the hopeful expression, Laura laughed and released Bill. "I never get to ask first…but I saw you out here, so I said I had to go out for a minute…"

"Of course I will." Reaching out, she took the girls hand and returned her attention to Bill. "You, I'll see later."

"Bye, Admiral." The girl smiled at him. "You're coming back later?"

"Indeed I am." He chuckled. "You two behave yourselves, all right?"

"Of course." Laura sniffed. "We always do…unless…" she bent over, "is there chocolate pudding for dessert?" When the girl giggled again, Laura glanced back up at Bill. "Well then, what will be, will be."

"Of course." Bill smiled at them one last time before tuning on his heel, his mind already moving toward the project he wanted to discuss with his father…and if he could get Laura's father involved, and perhaps Zak, even better…


	11. Chapter 11: Payback on The Shore

"Hey there." As the door opened, Laura looked up and smiled. "About time."

"Miss me?" Bill grinned at her as he closed the door.

"Always." Uncurling her legs from underneath her, she stood and moved to face him. "Have fun?"

"I actually did." Bending he kissed her gently. "Who knew my father and I could have such a great evening hitting each other."

"Who won?" Sliding her arm around his neck, she raised an eyebrow.

"Sparring. It was a draw." Dropping his bag from his shoulder to the floor, he wrapped his arms around her. "Want me to show you?"

"I could take you, Adama." Laura smiled slyly at him. "In a fair fight."

"I'm sure you could, Roslin." He bent and caught her lips again.

When they finally broke apart, Laura let her mouth trail along his neck to nibble at his ear. "I could too. Gods, you smell good. Taste good too."

Chuckling, he caught her hair and tugged her head back so he could reach her neck. "I came straight from the gym, Laura."

"I know." Her hands ran down and back up under his t-shirt. "So what?"

"So…" As she bit down on his neck again, Bill groaned and moved forward, backing her against the back of a chair just as the door opened.

"Hey…." Kara broke off. "Uh…"

"Move over." Zak pushed by her, his arms full with boxes. "Aw…frak…"

"Gods." With another groan, Bill dropped his head against Laura's as she giggled.

"Come in you two…Kara, I'm almost ready." Letting her hands slide back down Bill's chest, Laura winked at him and picked up the bag he'd dropped with one hand, catching one of his with her other. "You come with me."

"Three minutes." Kara called after them. "And I'm counting."

"Where do I put these…" Zak's voice was cut off as Laura kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.

"What the frak are you…" Bill heard the bag hit the wall with a thump as Laura shoved him toward the bed, falling on top of him as he landed.

"This." Straddling him, she bent over him, her mouth moving against his skin as he groaned, his hands sliding under the skirt she wore to grasp her...

"What the frak…" Realizing he felt a lot more skin than normal, he lifted his head.

"Haven't I worn those before?" Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, Laura smiled at him and sat up. "And what's happened to your vocabulary?"

"Huh?" Tearing his eyes away from the brief, extremely brief lingerie she wore, that were exposed by her short skirt riding up her thighs, bare and running along either side of his body as she knelt over him, Bill blinked up at her. "My what?"

"Everything is frak this…" Bending back over him, Laura ran her tongue up one side of his neck, "or what the frak…" her mouth moved to the other side of his neck. "Hmm?"

"Distracted." His head falling back against the mattress, he missed the glint in her eye as she moved over him. "Gods, Laura…"

"Be right back…" She gave another quick lick to his collarbone before sliding off of him and moving toward the bathroom as he watched her. As she disappeared around the corner, he shook his head and sat up, quickly toeing his shoes off and kicking them toward the corner before pulling his tanks over his head. "Bill?"

"What?" Glancing back toward where she'd disappeared to, he stared at her hand, or more exactly, at the slight piece of navy something dangling from it. "Huh?"

"Here…" Tossing it toward the bed, Laura waited a beat and walked out in time to see him grab the piece of lingerie and turn toward her.

"But…" Bill blinked. He knew he hadn't read the signs wrong…reviewing quickly, he blinked again. She'd been all over him, her tongue…and then tossing out the lingerie he held, he'd expected her to be wearing nothing…but she was still wearing the dress she'd had on…and moving toward…"Laura?"

"Hmm?" With another giggle, she bent and caught his mouth again, her hands braced on his bare shoulders for support. Feeling him start to draw her back onto the bed, she straightened and smiled lazily at him. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Payback?" He stared at her, his entire body humming at how close she was…he was…as she ran her hand down his bare chest and let her fingers trace along him, Bill shook his head. "Huh?"

"Mmmhmm." With a final kiss, Laura moved toward the door, one of her hands running up her body to trace a spot on her neck. "Told ya."

"Payback?" As she closed the door behind her, Bill stared at it, trying to think again…until he remembered her comment from a few days earlier, after he'd gotten carried away…but…frak, all he'd done was…he hadn't left her….suddenly realizing he was still holding her underwear in his hand, he blinked. There was no frakking way that Laura Roslin Adama had just left for…somewhere, with Kara Thrace, without wearing underwear…was there? Hearing both women call out a goodbye just before the outer door slammed shut, he groaned. Frakking payback…

"Dad?" Zak's called out from the other room, "you okay?"

"Yeah." Stifling another groan as he managed to get to his feet, Bill winced. "Out in a minute, taking a shower." A cold one. Frakking payback. There was no way…she'd have had extra underwear stashed in preparation…wouldn't she?

"Under three minutes, impressive." Kara grinned at Laura as they strode down the walkway.

"Hit and run, Kara." Laura smiled at her. "Paybacks a bitch, remember?"

Kara stopped and looked back at the house, "uh, he's not going to come running after us, is he?"

"Nope. He's in no condition to run right now." Laura giggled and caught Kara's arm. "Come on, we're late."

"I wasn't the one frakking…" Kara shook her head. "Never mind. Don't want to think about it please."

"He's going to be distracted all night." She glanced at Kara, "the boys weren't taking him to play cards or anything were they?"

"I think Zak was just going to hang out since we were going out." Kara shrugged.

"Good." Falling silent as they continued down the sidewalk, Laura suddenly giggled again. "No, you don't want to know."

"Definitely not." Kara muttered then sighed. "Fine. Tell me."

"Nope." With another giggle, she glanced behind them. "Let's just say he thinks I'm not completely dressed. Or he's not sure." As Kara stared at her, Laura burst out laughing. "Please. Of course I am. He's just…not sure."

"You are a very strange woman sometimes, Laura Roslin." With another sigh, Kara tugged her hand. "Come on. I told you I didn't want to go to this thing alone."

"What is this thing anyway?" Pushing her hair back, Laura fell in step with Kara. "All you said was that it was a drinks thing that you wanted company for."

"Galactica pilots." Kara grimaced. "And no, I didn't want the Admiral…it's for Racetrack. I wanted you."

"Okay." Laura's smile had disappeared. "Wait…you wanted me? At a gathering for the Galactica pilots?"

"You'll make sure I don't say or do anything I shouldn't." Kara ducked her head. "Right?"

With a sigh, Laura nodded. "Right…and you're sure they won't mind me being there?"

"You?" Kara snorted softly. "Not a chance. Not after New Caprica…and…"

"New Caprica…" Laura blinked, "oh Gods…your shower?"

"Well, yeah." She grinned. "When you drank Ellen under the table. And a few other times that you proved you weren't the prissy President some of them…" at Laura's raised eyebrow, she sighed. "Fine, some of us thought you were. But, we were wrong. And hell, they named the blackbird after you and gave you your own callsign, so technically…."

"True." With a slight smile, Laura nodded. "And I have full permission to stop you from doing anything stupid?"

"Short of trying to shoot me again." Kara shrugged. "That wasn't a real high point for me."

"I didn't shoot you. I shot past you." Laura sighed. "Kara, really? The pilots won't mind?"

"They won't." She fell silent for a long moment. "I think they all kind of feel if you're there, nothing bad…I mean, with you there…"

"I can mediate between you all?" She finished softly, stopping and resting her hand on Kara's arm, pulling the other woman around to meet her gently. "Kara, truthfully?"

"It is the truth." Kara sighed and scuffed her foot on the ground. "You know how we can be, and I know what you said about her last action, but, she still…I saw her laughing with Zarek, I saw her betray Lee…and who knows else…she shouldn't have…"

"She wasn't the only one." Laura lifted her hand to cup Kara's cheek. "Kara, you know some of the other pilots did as well. She followed what she thought was right. And she paid the price."

"So did…" As Laura shook her head, Kara sighed. "I know. Still."

"I know." Laura's thumb caressed Kara's cheek gently. "It's going to be okay, Starbuck. As a matter of fact, you might be surprised at how tonight might go."

"Yes, ma'am." Kara managed a slight smile. "Thank you."

"So, let's go get some drinks." Dropping her hand, Laura linked it through Kara's arm. "I'm in the mood."

"So's the Admiral." Kara giggled as they continued down the path.

...

"Dad?" Zak stuck his head in the bedroom cautiously.

"Be there in a few." Bill called from the bathroom. "Pour me a drink, will you?"

"Sure." Shaking his head, Zak closed the door and returned to the living room.

Bill shuddered as he turned the cold water off and rested his arm against the cool tile of the shower. It had taken a good long time for his body to finally stop reacting to Laura's actions…then the thought of her…he stopped that train of thought before it could go any farther, he didn't think he could take any more cold water. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and pulled another to dry his hair. As a piece of paper drifted down from the towel rack, he frowned and bent to pick it up.

Opening it, he recognized Laura's handwriting, and…as he read what she'd written, about what she wanted him to do to her, and what she wanted to do to him…in the very shower he'd just vacated…"Frak!" Closing his eyes, he crumpled the paper in his fist and tried to stop his body from automatically reacting to the images her words had created. Finally, he managed to continue to the bedroom where he opened the drawer with his underclothes and pulled out a set of boxers and tanks…then focused on the pale pink silk that was lying under them, another note on top that simply said, 'so how long would this last on me before you take it off? L'. "Laura Roslin Adama, you are an evil, evil, sick woman…" Shoving the drawer closed, he pulled his underwear on and moved to the closet, eyeing it suspiciously before slowly opening the doors. Nothing but his clothes hanging neatly…with a pair of high black pumps balanced neatly on the bar above them, another note rolled inside. With another sigh he opened the note to read 'these with the pink slip, or by themselves?'. Grabbing the shoes as well as a set of clothes, Bill tossed the shoes on the bed and pulled his clothes on. Gods forbid that Zak find one of her little notes…and who knew where else she'd managed to hide them. Wincing as he zipped up his pants, he gingerly moved toward the door, joining Zak in the living room a moment later.

"Saurion whiskey?" Zak held up a glass, "or ambrosia?"

"Ambrosia." Bill winced. Saurion whiskey…drunk a few nights earlier from various spots on Laura's body…it's heady taste only heightened when he'd tasted it on her lips…from the hollow at the base of her neck…and…"Thanks, son."

"Welcome." Zak frowned slightly. "You sure you're all right? You look a little…queasy."

"Fine." He tossed back half the glass of ambrosia in one swallow. "You hanging around here tonight?"

"If you don't mind." Zak grinned, "thought we could use some more time to catch up, or at least that's what Kara said, when she told me she was taking Laura out to meet up with some people for drinks. Said something about Laura being her guardian, she could help her from making a fool of herself."

Bill snorted softly. "As if anyone could…"

...

"Okay." Kara took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. "I can do this."

"Yes you can." Laura paused and smiled at her before stepping into the lobby area. "Where are they?"

"In the back." Kara stepped past Laura and led her down a hallway into a bar area. "Um…I forgot to tell you one thing…"

"Now would be a good time." Laura sighed. "What?"

"She wanted to talk to you first." Kara hesitated. "I mean, there will be some others here later…but, she wanted to talk to you first."

"Fine…" Stopping, Laura caught Kara's arm. "Where?"

Kara glanced around the room and pointed. "Back there. Um, I'll get you a drink?"

"That might be good." Nodding slowly, Laura bit her lip and took a breath before crossing the room. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Racetrack's head shot up and she stared at Laura for a moment before nodding. "Thank you, I mean…I know you didn't have to…"

Laura slid into the seat across from her and rested her arms on the table. "Have you been settling in?"

Racetrack blinked at the question. "Um, yeah. My parents…it's been so long since I'd seen them…"

"Margaret, right?" As Kara set a drink in front of Laura, she glanced up and nodded in appreciation before Kara returned to perch on a stool back at the bar. "Would you prefer that, or Racetrack?"

"Whichever…" At Laura's raised eyebrow, she sighed. "Racetrack's fine, unless you'd prefer…"

Laura nodded and sipped at the drink, blinking at the bite of the alcohol before focusing back on the woman across from her. "Let's start with Margaret for right now…"

"Yes ma'am." She took a deep breath, her finger absently tracing patterns in the condensation on her glass. "Um, I wanted…to…I wanted to talk to you…I mean, I got the chance to talk to the Admiral when he came to offer me the chance to fly again, but I didn't get to talk to you."

"He told me you'd spoken." Laura smiled slightly.

"I just…I mean, I'd been through so much, and I believed in you, and then you just…you just disappeared, and the Admiral was telling us to work with them, and we'd been fighting them, one of them had shot him…" Her voice choked off. "I just didn't know…where, or who, and then he told us…"

"Margaret." Instinctively, Laura reached out and caught her hand. "Breathe, please."

"Sorry." She shuddered slightly. "I'm still not sure…he was there, and Felix was talking to us, then Tom was talking, and it suddenly felt like it used to, before we started working with them, like when you'd talk to us…he made it make so much sense, and like I really mattered, I wasn't just another stick jockey who happened to get lucky enough to find a planet, or resources…but, that I mattered…" her voice trailed off.

"Well that," Laura sighed softly, "that I understand." At Racetrack's curious look, she smiled sadly. "You felt important, Tom Zarek made you feel important. Like the world just existed around the two of you. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, or felt, it was just the two of you, and your thoughts and opinions were all that mattered to him."

"Something like that." She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "He listened to me…"

"I know." Laura took a swallow of her drink and smiled slightly. "You were all that mattered, and you didn't mind that he was asking you to betray, or ignore people that you'd known for years. All you wanted, he had. And when you might have found it too much…you were in too deep. Any regrets…he was there to talk over, or to distract you from. Until, you didn't realize what you wanted…only what you thought he wanted…and you wanted to be wanted and respected by him. Because you believed in him."

Racetrack stared at her. "You…and the Admiral?"

Laura shook her head, absently swirling the drink in her hand. "No. Not the Admiral. Before…" At the other woman's stunned expression, Laura almost laughed but instead took another drink. "I did have a life before the attacks. And, I was in a…relationship that was similar. I still am not sure how I fell into it, just that it happened before I realized it. And, when I decided I wanted to get out of it…well, somehow…I couldn't. And when I did take that step, he…well, it really doesn't matter now. But, I understand feeling as though you're the center of a powerful man's universe, that he chose you, no matter the reasons, or how, or why…but that he's listening to you, to your ideas…sharing his life with you…or at least parts of it."

"Some…something like that." She blinked. "Ma'am…"

"Laura." Laura smiled slightly. "You have an uphill battle with the pilots, you know. You've taken a big step by being here with them. I think as you talk with them, you'll find that even if they don't agree with what you did, they will understand why. It won't be easy."

"I know." She shook her head. "When the Old…the Admiral came to see me, in the brig. I tried to tell him…I just wanted to fly. I didn't know how to change what I'd been flying against…the things I'd been hating and fighting…I mean, Athena seemed like one of us, but so did Boomer. And after what she did to him, I don't understand…"

"Neither did I." Holding up her now empty glass toward Kara, Laura continued. "When you all came back for us, on New Caprica…after that, I didn't understand how he'd grown to respect her. I didn't trust her for a long time." She sighed softly. "But, I grew to. I had to. When I was on the basestar…I had to…well, program myself, for lack of a better word to start to look at them as individuals. I met copies that were different personalities. There were some of them that I believe I might have been able to be friends with, at some point. And then there was the Six…" Laura paused as Kara set down another glass and took away the empty one. "The Six who sacrificed…she truly believed that we could work as one community. Like us, there were models who refused to see that to survive, we had to work together…survival was the common bond that united us."

"But no one told us that." Racetrack blurted out, "you didn't, the Admiral didn't."

"And we were wrong not to." Laura bit her lip, "Margaret, we were only human…we were overwhelmed, and we made mistakes…it just never…we never meant for what happened to happen. I just needed time, and he needed…well, I don't know, but, I didn't realize what was happening outside the hatch. All I knew was that we had gotten to Earth, and it was a frakking wasteland. And I didn't know where or what to believe in…I just needed time, and Tom needed, or wanted…he'd been biding his time…if it had just been a mutiny, that was what you all had believed in…but he wanted more…"

"I had no idea about the Quorum," her eyes were wide, "you have to believe me, I didn't know he was going to do that, I thought I mean, I knew people might, or would get hurt, but I thought we were just keeping them in the brig…"

"You're a big girl, Margaret." Laura's eyes were suddenly hard and glittering as she lifted the glass toward the other woman, "you knew there were people that would die. On some level."

She remained silent for a long minute before finally taking a swallow of her own drink and replacing the glass carefully on the table with a sigh. "Yes. I suppose I did. I just didn't want to."

"You learn from life experiences." Laura's face relaxed. "You have to have."

"I learned." Racetrack sighed again. "Frakkin' sure I learned, uh, sorry…"

"No problem." Laura smiled slightly. "I have been known to use the term a time or two myself."

She smiled weakly. "Still, I mean, you're you…"

"I'm Laura. Nothing more than that here." Leaning back in her chair, she smiled. "That's all. And you're Margaret. What you choose to do, well, you make that decision. You had a lot of friends, and a lot of the pilots were just as conflicted as you were. You just need to reestablish the connection."

"Yes, ma'am." Racetrack winced. "That's why I wanted this, tonight. I wanted to get it done, and over with, to see if I could."

"I think you can." Laura drained her glass and stood, pausing only to lean over and kiss the younger woman's forehead. "And now, Margaret dear, you're two drinks behind both Kara and me. You need to catch up."

"Ma'am," She laughed softly, "yes, ma'am." Picking up her glass, she stood and followed Laura over to where Kara stood, two other pilots from Galactica flanking her.

...

"Dad?" Zak held out a piece of paper, "something like this?"

"Let's see." Tearing himself away from the thought of Laura in the pink silk and high heels, a vision that had been playing on the edges of his thoughts all night as he and Zak had been talking about this, that and other things, Bill leaned forward and took the paper.

"You said enough room for three or four horses, and all the equipment." Zak pointed. "I kept it pretty traditional, with the stalls and a tack room downstairs, along with another closet, then this is a ladder up to the second level, for hay and whatever else."

"I like it." Bill gazed at the sketch. "You can do some plans for me? I don't want Laura to know though, I want it to be a surprise."

"Um, she might notice the construction work." Zak grinned at him, "when it starts?"

"That's why it's going to be a bit away from the house." Bill grinned back at his son, "and why a lot of the work will take place in the mornings, when she's at the school, or in the afternoons, when we're out shopping and debating over furniture and books."

"Ah." Nodding, Zak took the paper back. "When we arrange everything, I'll be sure and let you know. Uh, dad? She does like horses, doesn't she?"

"Her dad told me she did, said she and her sisters rode a lot on vacations, they were always too busy during the school year, but that they all loved to ride whenever they could." He absently traced the sketch of the stable. "Said she used to go down to the park and study near them, even when she didn't have the time to ride. Never had her own, but…"

"Just checking." Zak glanced at the clock and winced. "It's late, I'll take this and get some real plans drawn up, we can meet up then."

"It is late." Bill stood and faced his son, "they should be back…" as the door slowly opened, they turned to face it.

"Shh…" Laura giggled as she eased Kara through the door, "don't wake up…" her voice trailed off as they caught sight of the two men. "Oh. Never mind."

"Hello ladies." Grinning, Bill crossed his arms and gazed at them. "Have a good time?"

"Best." Kara stumbled out of Laura's grasp and toward her room. "Night. See you later Tangle."

"Tangle?" Zak blinked.

"Laura's call sign." Bill gestured slightly as Laura moved toward him. "Later, Zak."

"Bye, Zak." Laura patted his chest absently as she passed him. "Let yourself out."

"Will do." He moved toward the door. "Night Dad, night…Tangle."

As the door shut behind him, Laura draped her arms around Bill's neck. "Miss me?"

"Always." Amused, he bent and kissed her nose. "Miss me?"

"Of course. Night out is fun, but…" one eyebrow lifted. "Find anything while I was out?"

"Indeed I did." He pulled her against him. "You are a wicked, wicked woman. You do know that, right?"

Laura reached up and lightly traced his lower lip with a finger. "And you like it."

"Indeed I do." Mimicking her action, he traced her lower lip then let out a groan as she opened her mouth and caught his finger with her teeth. "Gods, Laura…"

"So, Admiral." Releasing his finger, she stepped back and pulled her blouse over her head, leaving her clad in her bra, skirt, and heels. "What did you decide?"

"Umm." As Bill stared at her, Laura reached behind her and unfastened the skirt, dropping it to the ground and deftly stepping out of it before bending to pick it up. "That."

"Not the pink…" As he pulled her against him, she squeaked in surprise just before his mouth covered hers again as he moved backwards, pulling her with him toward the bedroom, her clothes falling unnoticed from her fingers as she ran her hands up around his neck.

Sometime later, Laura rolled slightly, reaching out to push the covers off their bodies, letting out a soft sigh as the cool air reached her heated skin. "Gods…Bill…"

"I was inspired." Letting his hand run along her bare back, he chuckled softly. "You are an evil, evil woman."

"I believe we covered that." Giggling, she arched her back against his touch, her foot sliding back to caress his calf with her toes. "So you liked the notes?"

"You could say that." He kissed her shoulder. "Although I was quite relieved to see you hadn't gone out without anything under your skirt."

Laura giggled again and rolled over to face him, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. And Kara promised me you weren't playing cards or anything that would have needed your full attention."

"Lucky for me." Bill brushed her hair out of her face. "Have fun?"

"Here? Definitely." With a sigh, she reached out and traced his cheek. "There, we did too. Margaret…Racetrack, that is, and I had a talk before the others got there. Then it was rough for a bit, but…she'll be all right. She needed to understand that she wasn't the first to be…diverted and misguided, and I needed to hear what she had to say."

"Good." Leaning forward, he kissed her, the gentle kiss turning lazily deeper until she rolled over, pulling him with her. "By the way…"

"Anywhere it won't show." She giggled again, the giggle becoming a moan as he bent over her, his mouth closing over the pale skin of her cleavage, her fingers digging into his arms as she arched up under him, her last coherent thought that she really didn't remember payback being this amazing.

The next morning, Laura stretched and rolled over in the bed, nestling into Bill. "Hey there…"

"Morning." He mumbled. "Time?"

"Clock on your side." With another soft sigh, she ran her hand up his chest.

"Right." Bill turned his head and squinted at the glowing numbers. "Just after seven."

"Kay." She rested her chin on his chest. "Need to get up."

"So get up." Chuckling, he traced the line of her spine before pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "Get enough sleep?"

"Course not." Opening her eyes, she blinked at him sleepily. "But preferred what I got instead of sleep."

"Wicked woman." Bill chuckled softly. "Leaving me notes and suggestive pieces of lingerie…making me think she was going out without anything underneath that skirt…and not going out with me in that skirt, with nothing on underneath."

"Hmm." Her lips curved up. "Like the skirt, do you?"

"Liked the view of your legs in that skirt." Bending, he kissed her again, lazily as she pushed herself up against him. "With those heels…Laura's frakking amazing legs."

"Like them?" Rolling to the side, she extended one toward the ceiling, her toes pointed. "They're just legs."

"Like them better around me." He teased in the husky voice that he knew she loved. "Wrapped tight, bare skin against…" When her head shot up, he paused. "What?"

"My clothes…" She whispered. "I, um, I left them in the living room."

"No problem…Kara won't be up for hours." Bill tightened his grip on her. "We have time to get them."

"No…she was…some of the pilots were meeting her here before they went for breakfast, and then they were going to go check out some vipers someone unearthed." She pushed against him. "Let me up…I need to get my clothes…"

"Laura, it's still your…" his voice trailed off as the thought of the possibility of Kara's endless teasing at the trail of clothes Laura had left strewn across the living room. "Frak."

"Thank you." Sliding off the bed, she yanked at a drawer and pulled out a short robe, belting it around her quickly. "And, exactly." Pushing her hair out of her face, she yanked the door open and was three steps into the living room before she met Kara's amused gaze.

"Missing something?" Kara held up Laura's skirt, dangling it from one finger. "Or somethings?" She held up Laura's blouse in her other hand.

"Um…yeah." A flush ran up Laura's cheeks. "Gimme."

"Am I going to find anything…else out here?" Kara teased with a grin.

"No." Grabbing her clothes from Kara's hands, Laura frowned. "Just…those."

"Sure?" At Laura's expression, Kara held up her hands. "Hey, just checking."

"Positive." When a knock sounded at the door, Laura flinched. "I'll just let you, uh…" She whirled and headed back to the bedroom, Kara's laughter following her until she slammed the door shut, resting her back against it as she clutched her clothes against her chest.

"I'm guessing Kara was up?" Bill lay on his side, his hand propping up his head as he gazed at her.

"Of course." Laura groaned. "Why do I feel like our daughter just caught us…I mean, I never had younger kids…is this what they do?"

"Catch you at the least opportune time?" Sitting up, he chuckled. "Of course. And they also play you against each other, you can ask Zak about that. He managed to get a bicycle and several Viper models out of it."

"So, when one of them says you said okay, check with you first?" With a sigh, she moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "Gods, Bill…"

"Come here." Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back gently so she was resting against him. "Love you."

"Love you too." She mumbled before sighing again. "However, until we move to the house, perhaps I should leave my clothes on…"

"Says the woman who found it necessary to leave me highly suggestive notes scattered around the living room and bedroom." He chuckled. "How many did you leave me, anyway?"

Laura tensed, "oh frak…what if you didn't…"

"How many?" Bill pulled her clothes out of her limp hand and tossed them toward the foot of the bed.

"Um…" Closing her eyes, she thought for a moment. "In here, the ones on the towel, your drawer, and the closet."

"Got those." He nodded, "out there?"

"Silverware drawer, the cabinet with the glasses, and the bookshelf," Laura bit her lip, "oh, and your desk."

"We're safe, I found all of them." Bill kissed the side of her head again, his hand sliding down to tug at the tie of her robe. "I'm glad you didn't put one in the liquor cabinet, Zak opened it first."

"Trust me, that was the one place I was afraid Kara would find it." She squirmed slightly. "Bill, no, I have to take a shower."

"Together?" He pulled the robe off her shoulders. "If I remember correctly, the note promised certain things…"

"Hmm." Laura smiled and stepped away from the bed. "That it did. Care to refresh my memory on what I wrote?"

"Be right there." Watching her as she moved around the bed, Bill waited until he heard the shower start before jumping out of the bed and yanking his own robe on. Tossing her clothes into the cleaning basket, he moved out to the living area, pausing only to make sure Kara had indeed left before he continued to the kitchen. Pulling open the silverware drawer, he quietly moved the divider until he saw a rolled piece of paper then grabbed it and returned to the bedroom.

"Bill?" At the call, he shoved the rolled paper into a drawer and pulled his robe off.

"Right there." With a grin, he tossed his robe onto the chair he'd grabbed it from and followed her voice. She'd barely managed to take Kara finding her clothes, the thought that Kara could have found one of her notes might have prevented her from ever doing something like it again. "Here I am."

"Hmm." She looked over her shoulder at him as he pulled the curtain back. "Missed you."

"Missed you." As she wrapped her arms around him, the water running over him, Bill chuckled. No frakking way in hell was he risking her not doing something like she'd done last night…and as a matter of fact right now. No frakking way.


	12. Chapter 12: Rings on The Shore

Laura turned as the door at the end of the hall opened, her eyes narrowing at the bright light it let in before she focused on the man striding toward her. "Daddy!"

"Miss Laura, you have a daddy?" The little girl sitting with her stared in wonder.

"Of course I do." Laura smiled and pointed toward the paper, "finish those two problems, I'll be right back."

"'kay." The girl watched Laura stand and move to meet her father for a moment before returning her attention to the paper in front of her.

"This is a surprise." Hugging her father, Laura smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come see my daughter teach?" He chuckled softly. "Bill got caught up in something, called and asked if I'd pick you up."

"I'm capable of walking myself home, despite what he thinks." Laura tucked her hand through her fathers arm and led him back up the hallway. "He's overprotective. I was going out to the house anyway."

"I know." David glanced around the hallway, at the different pieces of children's artwork displayed. "He mentioned something about that run in you had a few days ago? That the moving man mentioned?" And that Bill was running behind on the work he was doing at the house, he finished silently, and if she'd made it out there, so much for the surprise he was building for her.

"I told you all, it was nothing." With a sigh, Laura shook her head. "Really."

"Still, I thought we could spend some time together this afternoon…" One eyebrow lifted. "We could go to the gym…You mentioned you haven't been since you arrived…"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "I'd like that. We just have a few more problems to finish up here," she smiled down at the girl who was now staring up at them in wonder. "Shawna, this is my father, Professor Roslin. And, this is Shawna, who was having just a few problems with her math."

"Hello 'Fessor Roslin." Shawna blinked at him. "Are you really Miss Laura's daddy?"

"Indeed I am." He squatted down next to her. "So how's the math going?"

"It's hard." She frowned slightly. "Miss Laura helped me though. It sorta makes sense."

"That's a good start." David gazed at her work, "looks like you've got it."

"Really?" Her frown melted into a smile. "I got them right?"

"Let's see." Laura bent over them, "indeed you did. Go on and take them in, I'll be right there."

"Thank you Miss Laura." Standing, Shawna gave Laura a hug before running back into the classroom.

"I'd like to see you teach sometime." David stood and smiled at Laura. "Can't believe you ever gave it up, you loved it so much."

"I did." She picked up the pencils they'd been using and straightened up. "And I do now. I just needed to do something different for a bit, I hadn't expected to be out of the classroom as long as I was."

"I'm glad you're back in it." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Get your things Laurie, I'll wait here."

She giggled, "just like old times, right?"

"Just about." Chuckling, he gazed in the classroom as she entered and spoke to Maya for a moment before grabbing her bag and joining him in the hallway again. "Ready?"

"I don't have clothes, I'll need to go by the house to get some." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a band and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail as they left the building.

"We'll pick you up some at the gym." He sniffed. "I can only imagine what you'd have at the house. Some of those color coordinated things you and your sisters used to trade."

"Some of those color coordinated things I used to have and they used to borrow without asking." Laura corrected with a giggle.

"Still. We'll get you some decent things to wear at the gym. Real workout clothes, not those fashion things." He lifted the bag he wore. "Then, we'll see what you remember."

"Does Bill know you're taking me to the gym?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as they strode down the sidewalk.

"Didn't mention it to him." He shrugged, "didn't see the need."

Laura bit back another giggle. "You know, I think he thinks I just know about boxing, I never really mentioned that you used to use me to help train some of the others."

"Hey, it was you and me." David nudged her. "That was the deal."

"Yeah." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head. "You didn't have an easy time of it did you."

"I managed." Laura sighed softly. "Did some things I loved, some things I regretted, learned from it all."

"My survivor." David shook his head. "Gods Laura, the things we've heard about what you had to do…"

"It had its moments." She admitted. "Before and after the attacks."

"I'm glad you and Bill found each other." Turning down another path, he led her toward a large gray building. "Not the type of man…"

"You expected me to fall in love with?" Laura nodded, "me either, but…we fit together so much. We went through a lot, and it definitely was not love at first sight." She broke off with a slight giggle.

"What?" He glanced at her.

"The first time we met…" She glanced up at him, "we argued. I wanted to impress on him the importance of having the ships computers networked, to make it easier for the educational processes, and he refused to even consider it while he was in command."

"And did you discuss it?" David prodded softly.

"Sort of." Laura sighed. "I thought he was a stuck in the past, military minded, by the book, stick up his…" her voice trailed off. "I mean, well…"

"I know what you mean." He chuckled. "And he probably had no idea that the Secretary of Education was coming on his ship, at the end of his career to tell him what was being done to the ship that had been his home, his life for the past several years."

"Something like that." She smiled sadly. "And the fact that I'd just found out about my cancer a short time earlier, and then finally convincing Richard that we were done, I really didn't approach the situation with the same…tact I would have normally. And, I thought he was just a stubborn, military hack."

"Until?" David prodded softly as she smiled.

"Until his speech." Laura gazed across the park area they were strolling through. "He wasn't the military hack…he was a passionate man, sharing his thoughts and beliefs. And I decided I might be wrong about him. I almost wished we'd had more time to talk…part of that could have been that I really don't think I wanted to head back to Caprica, I just wanted some time to think. And after his speech there was something…Then after the attacks…as we spent more time together…judging, challenging each other, he wasn't what I'd expected him to be. And I started to see…Bill, not just the Commander, later Admiral Adama."

"I'm glad you found each other." He paused at the entrance to the building. "Laurie, I really am. He's a good man."

"Yes, he is." Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. "And, he measures up to you. I'm glad you like him, and approve of him."

"Still drops his left arm before the jab." David shrugged. "But, no one's perfect."

"No." Giggling, she waited as he opened the door. "Oh…it's…this though, is close to perfect."

"It's a good gym. Lots of workout room. And its good enough for the serious fighters, but still has a lot of variety." He nodded toward a glassed shop area. "Go find what you need and change, I'll meet you on the warm up mat over there."

"Yes sir." Laura stepped toward the shop before pausing and turning to smile at him. "But, be kind, I haven't done this is a while."

"Then you should have." Chuckling, he headed toward one of the locker rooms as she entered the shop. A few minutes later, he stepped out into the main area and moved toward one of the sections reserved for warming up. Glancing toward the ring, he waved at a few familiar faces, his smile widening at one. Gesturing for the man to come over, he grabbed a roll of tape and continued to the warm up area. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Needed to get out a bit, figured you wouldn't mind." Joe Adama looked around. "Need a sparring partner?"

"Got one." David's smile widened at the sight of Laura crossing the floor to join them, her hair still back in the ponytail, but now dressed in a grey sweatsuit, the jacket half zipped to reveal a dark green fitted shirt underneath.

"Laura?" Joe blinked in surprise. "Really? Bill never said…"

"Bill doesn't know everything about me just yet." Laura laughed and kissed Joe on the cheek, "hi, Joe."

"Laura." His gaze moved from her to David, then back again. "I know he mentioned you enjoyed boxing, but said you liked running."

"Well, at the point of time I found out about the dance…the fights they would have, and that there was a boxing gym on the Galactica, it wasn't really at a point that I could take it up again. So, I'd go with Bill and watch." Laura shrugged and bent down to check on one shoelace.

"Interesting." Joe grinned. "Well, I'll let you get to it. Going to get in the ring, Laura?"

"Maybe." Looking up at him, she shrugged. "It's been a while since I've been in one that wasn't political. I might just take the out of ring workout today, you never know. Depends on how I feel"

"Take care." Joe turned before pausing and looking back at her. "By the way, when you do get into the ring, let me know before you tell Bill, I want to see his face."

Laura laughed as she sat down, bending over one leg in a stretch. "If I could take pictures, I would."

"So…" As their fathers turned away from her and started speaking, Laura closed her eyes and automatically fell back into the stretches that had once been so familiar, only a few of them the same ones she'd used for running the corridors of Galactica. Feeling the pull of muscles she hadn't used in awhile, she bit back a groan and silently swore to somehow manage to get back into a regular workout routine again. When she finally felt ready, she stood and moved to join her father, who was wrapping his hands.

"All stretched." She winced and rolled her neck. "For the time being."

"Good. Hands out." David quickly wrapped tape around her hands, patting the ends. "All right?"

Laura frowned slightly. "Just strange. It's been…a long time."

"Serves you right." He chuckled and picked up two pads, holding them in front of her. "I want you to do progressions, up to ten. Right then left. Straight then cross."

"Fine." Laura awkwardly moved into a stance and hit out at the pad with her right hand, then right again followed by a left, the pattern somehow dredging up from her memories so that by the time she'd finished the fourth pattern of ten starting with her left hand and crossing to hit the pads her father held, a slight smile was on her lips.

"Not bad." He handed her the pads. "Hold for me." As he repeated the same four sets of hits she'd just done, Laura countered his moves with the pads.

"Not bad." She teased him when he'd finished. "But then again, you've been in here."

"Gives you something to work for." Taking the pads from her, he tossed them to the side and picked up two jump ropes. "Remember these?" At her groan, David chuckled again. "So you do. Remember the routine?"

"I do." With a sigh, Laura took the rope. "I do know this may take a while."

"Sooner started, sooner finished." Stepping to the side, he began jumping the rope as she sighed and followed suit. By the time she finally dropped the rope to the floor and unzipped the jacket she'd worn to drop it on the bag she'd brought over, her father was holding out a bottle of water. "How you holding up?"

"Is this payback for anything I did? I really don't remember ever annoying you enough to be put through this." Laura opened the bottle and took a swallow. "Really?"

"You used to breeze through this, and a lot more." David picked up her bag. "Come on, over to the track." When she groaned, he laughed. "Now, that you should be used to."

"Shut up." Closing the bottle, she grabbed her bag from him and put the bottle in on top of her jacket as she followed her father, dropping her bag next to his before jogging to catch up to him on the track. "How many laps?"

"We'll take it easy today." He glanced at her, "four. By the way Kara's here, if you want a sparring partner."

"Great." Laura groaned softly. "My adopted daughter, who made quite a name for herself in the dances on Galactica is going to witness my feeble attempts to remember what I used to do?"

"I wouldn't put it like that." David waved at someone as they jogged past a set of machines. "Think of it as…bonding."

"We could bond over drinks…or…." Laura sighed. "Fine. I see your point. However, she takes it out on me, I'm taking her shopping with all the girls. For an entire day."

"Don't think that will be necessary." They fell silent, surrounded by the sounds of the gym, their feet pounding the track in unison as they ran. Toward the end of their final lap, Laura heard another person running behind them.

"Hey." Kara matched her pace to theirs. "Joe said you might want a partner?"

"Is everyone in on this?" Laura winced. "Yes, my father claims he wants me to get back into the shape I used to be in."

"I didn't say that." He chuckled. "Just that you probably missed it."

"I have." She followed him as he left the track and continued toward their bags, grabbing a towel on the way and tossing it toward her.

"I had a ring reserved," Kara nodded toward the far side of the gym, where four boxing rings sat. "You just saved me from having to find a sparring partner."

"Fine." Laura picked up her bag. "But, remember…"

"I know, and trust me, the Old Man would have my head if anything happened to you." Kara jogged toward one of the rings as Laura and her father followed her.

"You got everything, right?" David took Laura's bag and opened it.

"Yeah, just in case, and since I was in there." She pulled the bag back and rummaged through it, pulling out a mouthpiece and protective headgear. "I need gloves though."

"Those are over here." Grabbing a pair, he turned toward her and waited as she held out her hands. "Tell me when." Lacing one, he waited for her nod, and secured it, then repeated the action on her other hand. "How's that?"

"Fine." Rolling her head, Laura checked the fit of the headgear before turning toward the ring.

"Here you go." Holding the ropes, David waited until she slid between them and followed her.

"Just some simple sparring, that's all." Kara was already bouncing up and down on her feet. "Promise, mom."

"You better, or you're grounded." Laura turned her head and opened her mouth, taking a moment to adjust the mouthpiece her father had held out to her. Moments later, she was facing Kara, eyes narrowing slightly as she remembered watching Kara fight in the dances, trying to remember what she'd seen, and what weaknesses she could remember. When Kara struck out at her with her left hand, she automatically bobbed and slid to the side, eluding the hit.

"Good girl." David called. "Kara, watch your prep, you're giving your intentions away." At Laura's sideways look, he laughed. "Don't worry, you'll remember more than you realize."

Laura sighed and returned her attention to Kara, both of them watching the other intently. As they continued sparring, she focused on watching Kara and listening to her father as well as her own body and observations, not realizing as several people moved to watch them.

Bill strode up the path to the gym, he should have figured David would bring her here eventually, but still…entering the gym, he glanced around until he saw his father then moved to join him. "Dad?"

"William." Joe sat up from where he'd been using one of the machines to work on his back muscles. "You got David's note?"

"That he was bringing her here?" Bill winced and shifted his bag to his other shoulder. "Yeah. So, is she running on the track?" 

"She was earlier." Joe grinned, realizing his son really didn't know this side of his wife, one Laura apparently hadn't mentioned extensively. He'd watched Laura as she started sparring with Kara, her tentative movements gradually becoming more confident as they continued. "How's her surprise?"

"We got the frame and two walls up." Bill continued to look around the gym. "Should be done in a few days, Zak assures me."

"Good." Joe stood. "Need some help finding her?"

"No, I'll track her down." He glanced at his father. "You need a spotter?"

"Nope, done here." Picking up his towel, Joe stood, "I think I saw David over by the practice rings a bit ago, she might have headed that way."

"Thanks." Bill nodded at his father and strode through the gym, his eyes still sweeping the area for a familiar red glint. Spying Laura's father in one of the rings, he moved toward it, absently realizing Kara was in the ring, sparring with….when he realized the other woman had an extremely familiar red ponytail, Bill stopped cold, staring at them, oblivious to his father watching him, a grin on his face.

"You okay?" Joe touched Bill's arm.

"Kara is sparring with Laura?" Bill blinked at the sight, wincing as Kara struck out and caught Laura on the side of the head, his eyes widening as Laura moved with the impact and struck out with her arm, knocking Kara to the side, where she stumbled and fell to one knee before she realized what had happened. "Frak…"

"I'm guessing you didn't know about it?" Joe chuckled. "She mentioned something about not having told you much about it."

"She said her father loved boxing, so she'd learned to enjoy it." Bill blinked as Laura held out a hand and helped Kara up, both of them laughing before crossing to the ropes to talk to David.

"Well?" Laura leaned on the ropes, Kara next to her. "Good enough for today?"

"You're going to feel it." David grinned. "Rusty or not, your body knew what it was doing."

"Yeah, well the Old Man will take care of her." Kara nudged Laura as two large men came around the corner of the ring. 

"See, told ya." One of them pointed as Laura pulled off the headgear. "Laurie."

At the voice, she glanced over then did a double take at the sight of the men. "Stevie? Alan?"

"Hey Professor, you didn't tell us she was here." One of the men reached over the ropes and easily lifted Laura out, swinging her into a hug before the other man took her from him.

"I can't believe it." Laura kissed one man's cheek then the other man's. "Look at the two of you…it's like…"

"When we were in our prime." Steve grinned at her as he pulled off one of her gloves, Alan pulling off the other. "Still fighting each other when we can."

"Gods you both look great." She threw her arms around his neck again. "Is Donna here too? And Andrea? I mean, I know not here in the gym, but…here."

"Of course." Alan shrugged. "Wouldn't be anything without them, thanks to you."

"Hey, I just gave a word of advice here or there." Laura stepped back and eyed them. "Since you two didn't have another female around. And you both taught me enough to hold my own, and later managed to smuggle me for some of the bouts when the Secretary of Education shouldn't have been around."

"Uh, Laura?" Kara nudged her. "You do know who they are, right?"

"Of course." Reaching behind her, she pulled Kara next to her. "Stevie, Alan, my stepdaughter, Kara. Long story." She raised an eyebrow. "Kara, this is…"

"I know who they are." Kara hissed, still staring at them. "Frak, Laura everyone in the colonies knew, knows who they are. They're the two biggest names in boxing…"

"They're just Steve and Alan." David chuckled. "We knew them when they were just starting."

"Yeah, the Professor helped us start thinking about our fights, about what we should do, how to read others, and Laurie here hung around until we started teaching her stuff as well." Steve shrugged.

"And, she was great at watching others and identifying their weaknesses." Alan added. "Pleasure, Kara."

"Stepdaughter?" Steve tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "You married? Not that frakking excuse…"

"No!" Laura shook her head. "Not in a million years. Gods, no." As a familiar set of blue eyes caught her attention, she blushed. "Um…"

"Hello there." Bill stepped forward through the small group and froze, staring at the men in front of her as recognition set in.

"Bill." Laura moved to his side, "Hi…"

"This is a surprise." He absently tilted his head down and kissed her. "In more ways than one."

"Everything all right at the house?" She smiled up at him, her hand sliding down his arm to lace fingers with him.

"Fine." Bill glanced at the small group around them. "Laura?"

"Oh, Kara and I were…" Her voice trailed off as she sighed. "Anyway, this is Steve and Alan…my father used to help them train before fights when they were starting out."

"We saw them fight the other night." He held out a hand. "Nice work."

"Thanks." Steve narrowed his eyes. "You married our Laurie?"

"Steve." She sighed. "And yes, Steve, Alan, this is my husband, Bill Adama."

"Bill Adama." Alan frowned, thinking. "Wait…Galactica, right?"

"Yes." Hesitantly, he took the hand that the man had extended.

"My son was…is," he shrugged, "whichever, a big fan of the Fleet, planned on enlisting after he graduated. Had all sorts of stuff around the house. Recognized the name."

"And, David's mentioned you a time or two." Steve nodded again, still eyeing Bill cautiously. "Didn't mention you'd married Laurie though."

"Guys." She sighed again. "Yes, Bill is my husband, and yes, you'd both approve of him, not that it matters."

Steve scuffed his foot against the flooring, "we introduced you to Donna and Andrea."

"Indeed you did." Laura giggled softly. "Well, you'll both be glad to know, we're redoing the vows when we get our house finished, you'll all be invited, all right?"

"Better be." Alan chuckled. "Where's this house of yours?"

"Outside of town." Her fingers laced through Bill's again, she glanced up at him. "We wanted a view of water, and to be away, some privacy for a change."

"Yeah, from what I heard, you didn't have a lot of that those last few years." Steve nodded, his smile disappearing. "Just bits and pieces though."

"We didn't." Laura shrugged. "We made do."

"Look forward to getting to know you better." Alan nudged Steve, "our rings up. We need to go."

"I look forward to it as well." Bill reached out and shook their hands. "Enjoyed seeing you fight the other night as well."

"Let us know next time, we'll put you and the Professor ringside. He can coach one of us and Laurie the other, way we used to." Steve grinned. "Look forward to it."

"Go you two." David grinned as they waved and left, moving to another one of the nearby practice rings.

"You are full of surprises." Bill faced Laura. "I know you said you liked fights, but…"

"Well, we really didn't get to talk much about fighting. Well, that kind of fighting." She smiled at him as he began to undo the tape on one hand, unwinding it carefully.

"How long were you two sparring?" He eyed her hand before unwrapping the other, inspecting it for any damage.

"About half an hour." Kara answered for her. "Too bad we didn't have dogtags for her."

"Yes. The President entering the dance would have gone over wonderfully with the Quorum." Laura shook her head. "I need to cool down, Kara, run?"

"Sure." She grinned.

"And you, go spar with your father." Laura leaned forward and kissed Bill gently. "Catch up with me in a bit?"

"Yes Laurie." Bill teased then winced as she hit his shoulder. "Ow!"

"C'mon Kara." Grabbing a towel from the stack next to the ring, Laura tossed it over her shoulder as she strode toward the track, Kara following a step behind.

"You could have warned me." Bill winced as he gazed at David.

"Not my fault if my daughter wanted to surprise you." He nodded at the ring, "you two want to go at it?"

"Why not." Joe strode forward and picked up a set of gloves. "Bill?"

"Sure." With another sigh, he picked up a set of gloves, watching as Laura and Kara reached the track, and started to jog, both laughing at something Kara had said.

Some time later, Laura was lying on a mat next to the ring where Joe and Bill were finishing up when Bill tossed a towel at her. Grabbing it, she tossed it back and continued the series of sit-ups he'd interrupted. "Stop it."

"You almost done?" Wiping his face with the towel, he squatted next to her.

"Almost." She got out just before he leaned over and caught her lips with his, following her as she laid back onto the mat. When he released her mouth, she smiled slightly, her eyes closed. "Mmm. Done."

"Good." He moved his mouth toward her ear. "I want to take you home and shower with you…then rub each other down, then…"

Laura laughed softly. "I get the idea."

"Do you?" Nuzzling her ear, he continued. "If both of our fathers weren't here, I'd do more than just tell you."

"Really?" She ran one hand up his chest and around his neck, tangling her fingers through his hair. Lifting her head slightly, she sniffed. "You smell good…" She sniffed again. "Have you been working on another model? You smell like sawdust…or wood."

"I was at the house, we cleared a bit more land, so I cut some firewood for the pit." Bill raised an eyebrow. "Figured we should have a supply on hand."

"Good thinking." As he pulled her up, Laura tucked her legs to the side and gracefully stood. "Thank you."

"Any time." Catching her hand, he led her to where her father stood holding her bag. "Ready?"

"For today." David handed Laura her bag. "Feel better?"

"I do." She glanced around the busy gym as she pulled the jacket back on, absently pulling the zipper up, "I didn't realize how much I'd missed this. After you, well, all I did…before, was run occasionally, sometimes workout in my apartment, but…nothing like this. The Pres…public wouldn't have really understood the Secretary of Education…well, that's what I was told. Frakking public image and all that." Laura raised up on her toes and kissed her father's cheek. "I should have told them to take a flying…"

"Laura." Her father shook his head. "In the past."

"Yes sir." With a giggle she fell in step with her father and Bill as they led the way across the floor, "and anyway, this was a lot for a first day back exercising. Maybe just sparring next time, or running."

"There's a pool on the other side." David nodded, "and a steam room and sauna."

"Really?" She craned her head around to look in the other direction and promptly stumbled.

"Laura?" Bill caught her around the waist before she could fall.

"Fine." Catching her balance, she smiled up at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He glanced in the direction she'd looked but didn't see anything that would have startled her.

"Frak…sorry." David winced as he caught sight of a clock. "I'm late, your mother is going to kill me."

"Go." Laura pointed toward the door. "We'll see you later. Come to the school some morning, just let me know."

"I'll do that." He brushed a quick kiss across her cheek and grinned at Bill. "Talk to you later as well."

After he left them, Bill rested his hand on her back and leaned toward her ear. "Who'd you see?" She shook her head slightly. "Laura…"

"It's fine." Reaching up, she pulled the band out of her hair and shook it out. "Really, Bill."

"Laura." He brushed her hair out of her face and gazed into her eyes. "Who?"

She sighed, "Richard. I don't think he saw us though."

"Laura, you've already had an…incident with him." Caressing her cheek with his thumb, he gazed into her face. She'd finally told him about Richard stopping her and talking to her, then not leaving her alone until he'd reached for her and she'd reacted automatically, leaving him on the ground.

"Exactly. And that's why he should leave us alone." Leaning forward impulsively, she kissed him. "And now, Admiral, you've some promises to make good on."

"You know I love how independent you are." Bill grinned and pulled her against him as he moved them to the side of the walkway as another small group of people neared them. "But…"

"Bill." Glancing around, Laura realized no one was staring at them, but still...as his hand ran up under her jacket and shirt to press against that spot to the side of her spine…"Gods, Bill…" her forehead dropped against his shoulder. "Not there…not here, you know very well…"

"I'm going to be possessive for once." He murmured in her ear, his fingers fluttering against her spine. "Come on."

"Where…" As his hand slid away from her back, Laura blinked. "Bill…house?"

"Not yet." Holding her hand tightly, he moved in the direction she'd been looking towards a few minutes earlier, occasionally nodding at a vaguely familiar face or waving at someone he recognized from Galactica until they entered a hallway, and he pulled a door open, glancing inside quickly before pulling her with him.

"Bill…" Laura suddenly found her back pressed against some sort of wooden wall, the scented steam from the coals in the corner rising around them as he trapped her hands on either side of her head, his lips finding hers confidently. When she melted against his body with a whimper, he released her hands and slid his hands down her body, one sliding inside her pants. "Gods, Bill anyone could come in here."

"Exactly." With a soft chuckle, he moved his hand slightly as she gasped, her hands grabbing at his shoulders. "Like you."

"Bill…for Gods sake…." With another whimper, one of her hands slid across his back, nails digging into his shirt as she buried her face into his neck.

"Yes?" Husky, his voice in her ear made a shudder run through her all the way to where his hand…oh Gods, his hand…her mind stopped working. "Laura…I want you to…" When she gasped and tightened her arm around him, her body sagging against his, he smiled slightly. "Hold on to me." As she nodded, he slid his other arm around her waist and turned them so that he could sink down onto one of the wooden benches against the wall, their bags falling to the ground next to them as she relaxed onto his lap, the steam rising around them and partially obscuring the door they'd entered through.

"Gods." Laura's eyes were still closed as she tried to catch her breath in the heavy air. "I had no idea…I can't believe…we, anyone…"

"Shh." Rocking her back and forth gently, he nuzzled her neck. "Now. When we get home, we'll take a shower…then you'll be sore, I'm sure…from your workout with Kara, so, we'll take care of that…then we'll see."

"Hot." Groggily, she tugged at the zipper of the jacket she'd pulled back on, unable to manage the simple task until she felt his hand move hers aside.

"That's a switch." Chuckling, he pulled the zipper down, exposing her flushed skin. "Better?"

"Yeah." Laura opened her eyes slowly. "Never done that in a steam room before. Usually too crowded."

"We caught a break." Bill smiled at the sight of her relaxed expression, stray tendrils of her hair curling around her face as the rest of her hair tumbled in a wavy mess down her back. "And, I'm embarrassed to say, I was feeling just a bit possessive."

"A bit?" She giggled and reached down to rummage through her bag for the towel she'd dropped in. Handing it to him, she kissed his cheek. "I know you won't make a habit of it, but…" Closing her eyes, she nestled into him again.

"Don't fall asleep," Using his shoulder to nudge her, Bill chuckled.

"Not." Laura smiled slightly. "Just feeling good." When he chuckled again, she shook her head and lifted her head to catch his mouth. When they finally parted, both slightly breathless, she lifted an eyebrow. "Ready to go home and try this with no clothes on?"

"Can you stand yet?" As she carefully slid off his lap and stood, he rested his hands on her hips until she'd caught her balance and moved to stand between his legs. "Hold on." Now that her waist was at eye level, her jacket hanging open and the fitted shirt riding up slightly, he had another idea.

"What?" Looking down at him, she ran her fingers through his hair then squealed softly as he nudged her shirt up with his nose and bit down on the pale skin of her stomach, sucking until he released her, his tongue lapping at the reddish bruise now showing.

As he looked up at her he grinned slightly at her stunned expression, "it is out of sight." Standing, he caught her mouth again, stopping her exasperated sigh. When the door flew open, they broke apart, turning to look at the man entering. "We're just leaving."

"Laura?" Richard Adar stared at them. When he'd followed the man leading her toward the training rooms, he'd assumed the man was some sort of trainer or something, since she'd been in exercise attire. Now however, with Laura standing flushed and disheveled in front of the man, who had his arms around her, one of his hands caressing her bare waist, a reddish mark exposed by the action. And Laura herself, with her hair curling around her face…who hadn't moved an inch away from the man since he'd entered, hoping to talk with her again.

She stared at Richard, trying to read the expression on his face. When it registered stunned disbelief, she leaned back against Bill, relaxing into his embrace. "Richard." Her lips twitched. "Richard, this is my husband, Bill. Bill, you've heard me speak of Richard."

"And of course I recognize you." Bill smiled lazily and extended a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Laura has indeed told me about you, and the time she spent…working with you."

"Bill…I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last name." Richard tilted his face, inspecting the shorter man as they shook hands.

"Adama." He supplied. "Laura and I met on Galactica."

"Of course," nodding, Richard let his hand fall to the side, "you were the Commander that was retiring."

"That I was." Bill smiled as he bent to pick up the bags by their feet. "Nice to meet you, Richard. If you'll excuse us, Laura and I have plans for tonight."

"Pleasure was mine." Richard replied automatically, his eyes back on Laura as she adjusted her shirt, re-zipped the jacket and pushed her hair out of her face. All the things he'd wanted to tell her stuck in his throat as he watched her run her fingers down the other man's arm, both of them comfortable enough with each other to make him feel like he'd been forgotten, or dismissed, something he'd never felt before.

"Enjoy the steam room." Catching Bill's hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it with a soft giggle. "We did. Goodbye Richard."

"Goodbye." As they swept by him, he managed a weak smile. Frak. Laura was with…a military commander? Of the ship he'd banished her to as part of her job and to get her away from the whole educational strike situation? Or for whatever reason he'd sent her? When her husky laugh sounded from the hallway, he followed them, wiping the sweat from his forehead and wincing as he watched them disappear around the corner, her head on his shoulder, arms linked together. And that military man had married her? When the frak…as bits and pieces of conversations he'd overheard in the time he'd been here started to fall into place, his frown deepened.

"Gods, Bill." When they finally reached outside, Laura's giggle turned into a full laugh.

"What?" He grinned. "I can't make out with my wife when I want to?"

"In a public place?" She shook her head. "And you know the main reason was to show Richard who we are, and that we love each other."

"No, other way around." Bill glanced at her as they waked along. "Main reason was that I love you, showing him was a…well, an interesting byproduct. I want to be able to kiss you when I want to, and…" he held up a finger, "when it's appropriate. Or, at least possible."

"Well," Laura bit back another laugh. "you didn't hear me complaining, did you?"

"Didn't hear much but that little noise you make…" when she nudged him again, he grinned. "Once again, I like the little noise you make. I like all the noises you make."

"Likewise." Catching his hand with hers, Laura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Bill, you do know…"

"He was part of your past, of all of our pasts, in one way or another." Squeezing her hand gently, he smiled at her. "I know you, and I know why he was part of your past. And, if you really want to think about it, because of him, we met, and we were able survive as long as we did, because we were together. Is there another cabinet member that you can honestly say would have been able to lead the people the way you did?" When she remained quiet, he continued. "Is there anyone else that would have been able to withstand Cain, and convince me to not leave the civilians behind at Ragnar? We were brought together for a reason, whether it be circumstance or destiny, our pasts remained in the past, and what we built together was who and what we are."

Laura bit her lip and stopped, yanking him back to her with their linked hands and cradling his cheeks with her hands as she kissed him, the sunlight washing over them. "I love you, Bill Adama."

He chuckled softly, one hand running through her hair, "about time." At the familiar response, she hummed softly and cuddled into his side as they resumed their walk home.


	13. Chapter 13: Recovering on The Shore

Rolling over in the warm haven of the bed, Laura groaned into her pillow, not at all amused by Bill's soft chuckle in her ear. "Either make yourself useful or leave me alone," she mumbled, wincing as he used a finger to gently tuck her hair back behind her ear.

"Just remembering your amusement at how sore I was after I went to the gym for the first time with our fathers." He kissed her cheek as she sighed.

"I still gave you a massage." She shifted slightly as his hand ran up her bare back, gently rubbing at the tight muscles. "Better, thank you."

"Mmm hmm." Sitting up, he moved to straddle her body, his fingers moving more aggressively into one of the knots he felt. "Shh." When she whimpered softly, he bit back another chuckle and bent to kiss her shoulder. "You want to get up, take a shower and go for a run before heading to the school? It might help work out some of the stiffness."

"You're volunteering to go running with me?" A smile teased her lips. "You hate running."

"I hate seeing you in pain, and this time I can do something about it." Bill ran his hands up her arms, still gently massaging. "Well?"

"Might help." Laura admitted with another groan. "Move." As he slid to the side, she carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Gods…It felt so good yesterday to be that active, I forgot…" 

"Careful." As she gingerly stood, he balanced her with his hands on her hips, an amused smile on his face.

"Bill." At the sharp tone, he glanced up.

"I can see your face in the mirror. Stop laughing at me." Laura looked over her shoulder, frowning. "You didn't help at all, you know. Not with the steam room escapade, then the shower when we got back here…"

"And don't forget last night in the bed, full body massage." He turned her around and gently kissed the mark he'd left on her stomach in the steam room. "Or you would have been this sore earlier, and we wouldn't have been able to…"

"I get the idea." Laura blushed as she absently ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll go shower. I will need coffee."

"Hint taken." Chuckling, he stood and watched her carefully move toward the bathroom before he pulled on a robe and headed toward the kitchen.

"Morning." Kara glanced up from where she was leaning on the counter, drinking a glass of juice.

"Morning." Walking past her he opened a cabinet and pulled out the coffee canister. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She laughed. "Madame President not feeling too well this morning?"

"It has been a while apparently," he measured out the coffee and poured it into the brewing machine. "Maybe she overdid it."

"Quite possibly." Kara straightened. "Where is she?"

"Attempting a shower, then I'm going to go running with her." Pouring the water in, he winced. "That's true love."

With a sigh, Kara shook her head. "You're not a runner."

"I know." He chuckled. "I'm counting on her not being able to go that fast. Or that far."

"I'll make a deal with you." Kara leaned against the counter. "I'll go running with her…for one favor to be named at a future date."

Bill lifted an eyebrow. "A favor?"

"Nothing horrible." She lifted her glass toward him. "You know me, never hurts to have a favor in my corner."

"With the option to veto." He poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, watching her.

Kara sighed. "With the option to veto, after hearing reason for the favor."

"Deal." He held out his coffee cup, waiting for her to touch her glass to it. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me now." She grinned. "I was going running anyway."

"I figured that." Turning, he opened another cabinet and pulled out a bottle, opening it and shaking two tablets into his hand. "Give her ten minutes and she'll be ready."

"Make it fifteen." Kara drained her glass and moved to wash it. "She'll need it."

"You would know." He poured another cup of coffee and deftly picked up the two mugs in one hand, still holding the tablets in the other. "Kara, thank you."

"You owe me, old man." She grinned and headed toward her room. "Fifteen minutes and I want her out here."

As Bill returned to the bedroom he heard the water shut off, followed by a low groan. Chuckling, he strode into the bathroom and put one of the mugs on the counter before handing her a towel. "Here you go…" He held up the tablets and a mug as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Gods, I love you." She took the mug from him and simply opened her mouth, waiting as he placed the tablets on her tongue. Taking a swallow of the coffee she downed them, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the coffee. "Thank you."

"And better news," as she wrapped her hands around the mug, he gently released the towel and began to dry her off. "Kara's going running with you, not me."

"You bribe her?" Laura smiled slightly.

"Actually, it was her idea." Wrapping the towel back around her, he picked up her brush and started to brush through her hair. "Although, she did ask for a future favor." At Laura's soft snort, he chuckled. "I agreed, although with the power to veto."

"Wise man." She sighed softly. "All right, I need to get dressed."

"I'll make breakfast while you're out." Following her back to the bedroom, he watched her gingerly open a drawer and start to dress before opening his own drawer and pulling out some clothes. By the time he'd showered and shaved, he returned to the living room just as he heard the door close, Laura and Kara's voices cutting off as it closed. Chuckling, he continued to the kitchen, switching on the audio system as he went.

"Ready?" Kara glanced at Laura, who was using one hand to brace herself against a fence as she stretched her leg behind her with the other. "It won't get any easier until we start."

"I know." With a final stretch Laura sighed. "Let's go." They started jogging slowly down the path, Laura stifling a moan at the protest of her muscles.

"Step it up Roslin." As they turned onto the shaded path, Kara picked up the pace slightly. "You know you'll feel better."

"Starbuck…" With another groan, she caught up with Kara, relaxing as the pain killers she'd taken finally took effect, the endorphins from the exercise starting to course through her body.

"There it is." Grinning, Kara glanced at Laura. "Better?"

"Getting there." She smiled back. "Bill actually promised you a favor to get out of running?"

"I know the old man's weaknesses." Kara chuckled. "You and running. For different reasons."

"I would hope so." They crossed a bridge and turned up another path, running along the river, but away from the house.

"Had another reason too." Kara paused to breathe as they ran in and out of the early morning sunlight.

"Well?" Curious, Laura glanced at her, managing to keep the amused smile off her face as she watched Kara think through what she was going to say.

"Well, you know I really, really like your family, and the Old Man's too. Cheryl and Sandy, and of course Tam are great…." Kara sighed. "But, I wanted to warn you. Sort of. Not really warn you, but just sort of give you a heads up."

When she didn't continue, Laura glanced at her again. "About what?"

"Well," Kara angled onto another path. "You know how we want to give you a party, one of those wedding things? One for you, and the guys for the Old Man?"

"And we've both said we really don't need…" Laura shrugged. "We just want a big party with everyone."

"Laura," Kara grinned. "I've met your mother."

"You know what I mean." She giggled. "So tell me, daughter dearest."

Kara's grin widened. "I love that, by the way."

"I mean that, by the way." Laura stopped and bent over, bracing her hands on her thighs as she caught her breath. "So tell me."

"Okay." Kara shifted her weight as she gazed at Laura. "So, we still want to do one of those girls night things with your sisters, but your mom, and the old man's, they want to do this tea thing. I don't really get it, the tea part, but they want to do a big surprise shower thing for you. She wanted to surprise you, but, I thought you might want to be aware…just in case."

Laura groaned. "She's throwing me a garden tea? She knows we hated those things…that was the one thing we never really got, but just sort of did…she loved them, and her garden…"

"So I did right to warn you?" Kara looked worried as Laura straightened up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Yes." She sighed and nodded back toward the trail. "Do you have any idea when this might happen?"

"Um, no." She winced. "Apparently, there's some concern that I might spill the details inadvertently."

Laura giggled as they fell into step again. "And I wonder why?"

"I mean, I don't have anything against it, really," Kara shrugged, "it was just Sandy and Cheryl's expressions when your mom decided to, and then I figured the Old Man's mother would get involved…and there were lists your mom was starting…"

"Gods. Mom and her lists." Laura sighed and fell silent as they ran, their feet pounding in unison down the path.

"I mean, if it's one of those garden tea things, I don't have to wear a flowery dress or anything, do I?" Kara looked worried.

"No," She glanced at the younger woman, "Although, we could make quite a few cubits on a bet if we could get you into one."

Kara burst out laughing. "Well, it's not happening." She paused, "well, at least not unless I get in on the action."

"And that would be fixing a bet." Laura shook her head. "Not going there again…"

"No, can't imagine you would." Kara pointed toward another path. "That way."

"So, mom's doing a garden tea." Laura broke the comfortable silence a few minutes later. "Really, I just thought we could do a girls night, maybe go out somewhere, then end back up at the apartment…we'll kick the men out for the night. I'm sure my father or Bill's would be glad to put him up for the night."

"Hey, we could see if we could find a Caprica Heights," Kara grinned, "for old times sake."

"I'm not getting back up on a bar. Too old." Laura shook her head, "but, the drinks are good…"

"I'll get with the girls, we'll do a group thing somewhere like that, then do your sisters, Tam, me, and you for the night at the apartment." Kara nodded. "That would work."

"Yeah." As they crossed the bridge back toward Laura's apartment, she nodded. "Once we figure out when, we'll take care of the details."

"Just please remember to be surprised, I mean, whenever your mom surprises you with that tea thing?" Kara winced.

"I'll know." Laura sighed, "she'll want me to wear something…I don't know, she'll suggest we come over and wear something pretty because she wants to take pictures or something."

"And you'll warn me?" Slowing to a walk as they approached the apartment, Kara caught Laura's arm. "Please?"

"I'll warn you." Giggling, Laura bent over one leg, giving a final stretch before they went inside. "Thanks for the run."

"We should have been doing this already," Kara twisted her torso and winced. "You wouldn't have been as sore."

"We'll start doing this, or things like yesterday more frequently." Straightening up, Laura smiled at her, "feels good. I'd almost forgotten. And, it's fun. Lot's more to explore at the gym too."

"Did you get a chance to look at the back? There's a pool, sauna, and steam room." Kara paused. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Coughing, Laura shook her head. "Bill showed me the steam room, but that was it. We decided to leave the rest for another time."

"Fair enough." Kara nodded toward the door. "He should have breakfast ready for us as well."

"Good." She entered the code and pushed it open. "I want another shower though."

"Ditto." Kara inhaled. "Smells good…"

"He can do breakfast." Laura smiled, "we're back."

"Feel better?" Bill glanced up from the kitchen counter as Kara waved and headed into her room.

"Much." She moved to kiss him then took his glass of juice from his hand. "Taking a quick shower, then we'll be back out."

"I'll finish up. You want it out on the patio?" Retrieving his glass, he chuckled.

"Yes." She wrinkled her nose at him before turning and heading toward the bedroom. Pausing at the door, she looked back at him, "Hey, do you have time to do some more shopping for the house this afternoon? We could find some chairs and a dining set? Maybe some more books?"

"Free after about three…will that work?" Bill deftly poured batter onto a griddle.

"Sounds good. I can do some extra tutoring then meet you at the bookstore at three?" At his nod, Laura smiled and continued into the bedroom.

That afternoon, Laura opened the door to the bookstore she and Bill had found and stepped inside. Closing it behind her, she glanced around, smiling at the man behind the counter. "Hello there, Mister Avalon."

"Mrs. Adama." He returned her smile. "Had a feeling you'd be in today." Reaching under the counter, he pulled out a book.

"Really?" She moved to join him.

"Just a feeling, but, this came in a few days ago, I noticed the two of you had a fondness for mysteries, so when I saw this, I put it away for you." He handed her a well worn book, the dark blue binding slightly faded.

"An Edward Prima, first edition…" Laura breathed out and opened the book to gaze at the title, "Through a Faded Fog", she glanced at him. "We don't have this…thank you."

"I noticed you had 'Dark Day', and several of his others." He smiled at her. "Would you like me to keep it up here for you?"

"Please." She handed it back to him, "Bill will be here shortly, until he gets here, can I just put some up here to be delivered?"

"Of course." Chuckling, he gestured toward a basket he'd set on the counter. "Your basket awaits. Good searching."

"Thank you." Picking it up, she wandered toward the back stacks of books, occasionally pausing to pull a book out and inspect it. When the bell on the door sounded again, she smiled slightly, expecting Bill to join her momentarily. At the sound of footsteps, she turned. "About…" her voice trailed off in shock.

"Hello, Madame President." Billy Keikeya stood framed by two bookshelves, nervously shifting his weight back and forth as he gazed at her.

"Oh my gods…Billy." Laura murmured, a strange sense of déjà vu filling her at the statement just before she dropped the basket she held to the ground and moved to embrace him. "Billy…"

"Madame…" He stopped, "um, well…what do I call you?"

"Laura." Stepping back, she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Oh gods…Billy. You look so…where have you been?"

He shrugged one shoulder, "I was with my family…then I was here…and I saw you walking, well, I didn't realize it was you at first…and then, I didn't know if I should follow you, but I didn't want you to disappear…So I waited outside a while, and you didn't come back out, then I realized it was a bookstore and you could be a while longer…"

At the once familiar slight stutter and ramble, Laura shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much…Have you…I mean, you've been with your family?"

"Yeah." His grin widened. "The whole time thing here is a bit confusing, I've been trying to organize it and figure it out…but, it's really confusing…."

"Well if anyone could organize it, you would." She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You look good."

"You look…" Billy shook his head. "I nearly didn't recognize you without the suit. I mean, I know you only had three, but you looked good in all three, oh…I mean…"

Laura giggled. "I know what you mean." Leaning forward she kissed his cheek again. "Gods Billy, have you seen…anyone else?"

"Not from Galactica, I mean, I haven't heard what happened or anything, my family wasn't around, and I haven't seen anyone…" his eyes widened. "You didn't give in to them and come after us, did you? I mean…"

"No!" Cupping his cheek, she shook her head. "No, there was…much more, after you left us."

"Good." He let out a sigh, managing a weak smile. "Um…did the Admiral make it as well?"

"Yes. The Admiral made it as well." At the dry voice, they both turned to see Bill at the end of the bookshelf. "Hello, Mister Keikeya."

"Admiral Adama." Billy moved forward, stopping himself in time to extend his hand. As Bill shook it, Billy straightened again, glancing over his shoulder. "Oh. Ah….ohhh…."

"Yes." Laura laughed again, moving to join them. "We are together."

"About time." Billy breathed, looking confused when they exchanged a look and laughed. "I mean, well…what happened?"

"That's a story in itself." Bill's laugh tapered off into a chuckle. "Let's go get some coffee and we'll tell you what we can, see if we can find some other people you know." Picking up Laura's basket, he peered inside. "How long were you here?"

"I got here early." She shrugged. "Oh, and he had a first edition Prima, one we don't have. Saved it for us."

"Indeed I did." The bookseller smiled at them and took the basket, "same charge, same delivery location?"

"Yes, we'll be out there day after tomorrow, in the afternoon?" Bill signed the receipt. "And this is a friend of ours, Billy Keikaya, you may be seeing him around as well."

"Pleasure." He eyed the young man as they shook hands. "A reader?"

"Yes sir." Billy nodded. "I mean, when I could. Can."

"Good. Come back and we'll get you some good material." He released Billy's hand with a nod. "Anything for a friend of the Adama's."

"The Adama's?" Billy's eyes widened even more.

"Part of the story." Laura reached into the box and pulled out the Prima. "Thank you…"

"See you next time." As they left, the stunned young man with them, the elderly man chuckled.

"You got married? But…what about…I mean…" Billy stopped and took a breath. "I mean, it was obvious, and everything, but Madame Pres…I mean, Laura. What about the Quorum?"

"They didn't know." She replied simply. "Bill, where are we going?"

"Diner your dad took my father and I too. Out of the way, and we can have plenty of time to talk." He gazed at Billy, who was still shaking his head. "It's all right Mister Keikaya, we'll fill you in on, what we can."

"I'm so glad to see you." Impulsively, Laura reached out and hugged Billy's arm. "I was wondering why I hadn't, and had been hoping it was because you were somewhere else with your family…"

"I was." Billy smiled and looked around. "Maybe it was because my family had been on a different colony?"

"Maybe." They entered the small diner and waited for the waitress behind the counter to nod toward a table.

As they moved toward it, Bill held up three fingers and she nodded back at him, turning to grab mugs. "Oh…Laura." Digging into his pocket, he held out a small envelope and handed it to her. "Thought you might need these about now."

"Hmm?" Sliding into the booth across from Billy, she opened the envelope and poured the two tablets into her hand. "Oh, yes. Now that you mention it." Glancing up she caught Billy's stunned gaze. "Not what you think, I was…exercising yesterday, overdid it. Painkillers."

"Oh." A relieved expression crossed his face. "Good."

"Can I have some water too, please?" As the waitress placed the mugs on the table Laura smiled up at her.

"'Course." She nodded and glanced at the men. "Anything else? The pie is good today. Just delivered."

"Three pieces then." Bill smiled at her. "And keep the coffee coming."

"Course. Good to see you again." She turned and crossed back to the counter.

Laura rested her elbows on the table and gazed at Billy. "It's so good to see you again."

"All I remember is a shot…" He shook his head. "Were Duella and Lee all right?"

"Yes." Bill cleared his throat. "Mister Keikaya, I owe you a large debt of gratitude…and an apology. I truly believed…"

"Sir, it's all right." Billy managed a smile. "All this shall happen again, and as prophesized."

"Billy…" Laura sighed softly as a glass of water was put in front of her, followed by pieces of pie in front of each of them.

"Just let me know if you need anything else." The waitress smiled. "I'll keep an eye out for warming up your cups."

"Thank you." Bill returned her smile as Laura quickly downed the pills with the water before continuing.

"Billy…your death wasn't part of…anything." She bit her lip. "Except part of a huge…"

"Error in judgment on my part." Bill finished. "I truly believed, as did…"

"Sir." Billy took a breath. "My dying provided the opportunity for everyone else to be rescued. I happened to be in the wrong place at the right time, or the other way around." He turned to Laura, "I just…I felt like I left you…without…"

"I was lost without you." She leaned forward and touched his cheek gently. "Tory took over, but…she wasn't you."

"Tory, the pushy…" He flushed. "Um…sorry."

"Don't be." Laura shook her head. "She was very effective and helpful at first…but in the end…" she glanced at Bill.

"We should start back a few years." Bill sighed and took a swallow of coffee.

"In a nutshell, for now." Laura bit her lip, thinking for a moment. "All right. There was an election, Gaius ran against me, with Tom as his Vice President. There was a planet…" at a slight noise from Bill, she shot him a glance and shook her head. "It was a mistake, it wasn't time, but…the people…I tried to tell them it wasn't where we were supposed to be, that it wasn't…"

"The people wouldn't listen would they." Billy finished for her.

"No. I…lost the election," she looked at Bill again, a wry expression on her face, "and became a teacher again, down on New Caprica. It wasn't perfect, but…it had its moments."

"That red dress…" Bill chuckled. "A secluded meadow. You in a classroom again."

"Yes." Beneath the table, she clasped his hand. "And then the Cylons found us…"

"I had to jump what was left of the fleet, the ships Baltar hadn't landed on New Caprica." Bill stated quietly.

"He landed the fleet?" Billy stared at them. "He was that…"

"Don't go there." Laura grimaced. "We've visited that topic over and over."

"I had to leave them behind." Bill finished. "Until…"

"We survived," Laura turned to gaze at Bill. "Most of us…" Leaning forward she kissed him lightly. "Stop. You had to. And you returned for us…rather spectacularly as well." Returning her attention to Billy, she smiled tightly. "I won't go into that now, but…we were on the run again, our paths crossed with the Cylons, who were now starting to split into two factions…we found Earth…"

"You did?" His face lit up then slowly fell as they exchanged another look.

"It had been destroyed." Bill stated quietly. "We never found out why, but things were starting to happen…"

"We knew there were five models of Cylons we hadn't seen, hadn't identified." Laura took a deep breath. "We found out they were on Galactica, well, four of them were. I spent time on one of the Basestars…we were starting to work together, with some of them…"

"Who were they?" Billy asked, eyeing them. There was something they weren't telling him, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Neither of…no, sorry. But there's something…"

"No, neither of us." They exchanged a glance again before Laura continued. "By this time, I had…Hera's blood turned out to not be a permanent solution. I was on the diloxyn, but, on the Basestar missed several doses. When I got back, Saul, had told Bill that he was one of the final five."

"Saul?" Billy blinked. "Saul Tigh?"

"Yes." Bill winced. "Along with Chief Tyrol, Sam Anders, and Tory."

"Sam? The Pyramid player?" Shaking his head, Billy frowned. "Really? I mean, the Chief would have made sense, being in a position that he was, and Tory, if she was supposed to get close to the President…Wait. That's four. Who was the fifth?"

"Ellen Tigh." Laura sighed. "I know, it sounds insane, but…"

"Makes sense." Billy nodded. "She survived somehow, and, who would have suspected her." At their stunned look, he grinned. "Hey, I've had a lot of time to think about people."

"All right then." Bill squeezed Laura's hand. "Laura?"

"We joined forces with part of the Cylon rebellion…this is the short, really short version." Laura continued. "There was a battle, we jumped the ship one last time and found…a habitable planet. We decided to call it Earth. It was beautiful, after all those years, the hell that had been New Caprica…the radioactive nuked Earth we'd found…so much life…"

"Laura survived long enough to see it." His grip on her hand tightened.

"I died before Bill did." She held onto his hand. "We'd lost so many in the previous months…Cally, Kat…Duella…"

"Duella?" Billy blinked. "What happened to her?"

"She…lost her faith." Laura sighed. "It was…difficult for her. We've spoken, I know where to find you if you'd like to see her again."

"I would." He nodded. "What happened?"

"We settled. Throughout the planet, returning to as little technology as we could. The surviving Humans and Cylons settling together…Hera was the first child of a new generation…" Bill smiled slightly. "I buried Laura and built our cabin…and joined her some time later."

"And here we are." She smiled at him. "And that's the extremely, extremely short version."

Absently, Billy took a bite of his pie and chewed as he thought about what they'd said, or not said. When he swallowed, he took a deep breath. "Will I ever hear the whole story?"

"Eventually." Laura nodded slowly. "As you talk to people, as you listen to what they tell you."

"What happened to Baltar and Zarek?" At the question, they exchanged another glance.

"Baltar was taken off of New Caprica by the Cylons and was with them for several months, when he returned, he became a religious figure…no one really remembered what he'd done…or found reasons to excuse him." Laura sighed. "In the end though, he truly did live to his potential, he had become close to one of the Six models…I hope they're still together."

"Zarek became Laura's Vice President when she returned, he'd given up the Presidency to her and she named him her Vice President." Bill raised an eyebrow. "We thought we'd been able to keep tabs on him…"

"After finding the first Earth," Laura took a deep breath, "well, I didn't handle it well, neither of us did. Mistakes were made and Tom took advantage of them, leading a mutiny. It almost succeeded, but…didn't."

"I executed the ringleaders of the mutiny." Bill finished for her, remembering the airlock that he'd kissed her in, praying it wouldn't be the last time, it nearly had been, when Zarek's men had blown the hatch…then the mockery of a trial Zarek had held, the firing squad before Saul had reappeared…and Laura's voice…

"There's so much more…" Laura looked at Bill as he absently caressed her forearm, remembering the night they'd re-united after the exodus from New Caprica, waking to find his tears falling on her arm, covered with healing cuts and bruises…his grief at finding the injuries all along her body…"You'll learn it all, eventually. But for now, that's the overview."

"You said you'd been back to see your family." Bill returned his attention to Billy. "How are they?"

"Fine." He took a swallow of his coffee and smiled. "A bit confused at first about how I went from assisting the Secretary of Education to being a Presidential Aide on my first few days of work."

"I can see where they might have been confused." Laura laughed softly as she shifted to sit closer to Bill, his arm automatically moving to wrap around her waist.

"They want to meet you, if you don't mind." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like that." She nodded. "They're all together?"

"Yes." Billy shrugged, "remember…"

"They'd just moved out to be closer to your sister." Laura finished. "See, I did listen to you…"

"I never doubted it." He laughed at her expression. "Hey, I did see someone…" as the bell on the door opened, they glanced over.

"Hey!" Kara wound through the tables toward them. "Thought I might…Billy?"

"Captain Thrace…" He shot to his feet.

"Wow." Kara blinked. "Been a while since I heard that…just Kara, or Starbuck, if you have to."

"Uh…Kara." He held out his hand.

"Good to see you." She nodded toward the booth. "Sit, I just came by to let you guys know I'm spending the night with Tam tonight. We're…uh, going out."

"Where?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Out." Picking up a fork, she reached over and took a bite of Laura's pie. "Not to get into trouble. We may meet up with some other…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced at Billy. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Kara…" Laura's voice caught their attention.

"Just got here." Billy grinned. "You planning something for tonight?" 

"Yep. Going out with the Old Man's sister and some others. Want to tag along?" Kara nodded toward Laura and Bill. "They won't mind."

"Sure." Billy's grin widened. "Now?"

"Now." Kara picked up the glass of water Laura had used to take the painkillers and finished it. "See you two later."

"I'll track you down tomorrow." Billy nodded. "I want to hear more…"

"Fine." Smiling, Laura nodded her head toward the door. "Have fun, Kara, remember Billy just got to this area…"

"Kara." Bill raised an eyebrow. "Need I say more?"

"Nope." Standing, she pulled Billy to his feet. "Your parents will know that Tam's out with me. Come on Billy."

"Bye…" Billy managed to get out as Kara pulled him away.

As they headed out through the diner, Bill turned to look at Laura. "Wedding things?"

"Probably." She sighed. "Kara's already warned me about some things my mother's planning. All of which I should have expected." Taking a bite of her pie, she sighed and rested her head against Bill's shoulder. "Nothing bad, just…stuff. I don't know who to worry more about, Kara or my mother…"

"Who is probably thick as thieves with my mother." With a matching sigh, he rested his head against hers.

"Mmmhmm." Laura lifted her fork to Bill's mouth so he could take a bite. "We should get going though…I want to at least look at some dining sets."

"Or," He swallowed the piece of pie and turned his mouth toward her ear. "We could go home…where no one else will be tonight…have some wine, look at the new book you just picked out…read to each other…"

Laura closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "You just want to delay shopping."

"One reason," Bill chuckled, "but, having the place to ourselves tonight, you, me, wine, a book…I can give you the massage you're probably starting to feel like you need…"

"There is that." As his finger ran under her shirt to trace the mark on her stomach, she giggled. "Deal."

"Let's go." Sliding out of the booth, he signed the check and held out his hand to her. "Billy looks good."

"He does." Wincing, she stood, picking up the book as she did. "It was good to see him, I'd wondered why I hadn't, it just hadn't occurred to me that he'd have been somewhere else with his family."

"He was your family on Galactica." Waving at the waitress, they left the diner, his hand clasping hers as they paused in the sunlight to get their bearings.

"Yes." Laura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trusting him to lead her along the path. "It will be interesting to see if he and Duella meet, and what that will be like…" She glanced up at him.

"I cared for her…she had some amazing insights into…what needed to be done." Bill hesitated. "I think she truly cared for Lee, I don't know if he cared for her as much as she did for him, or if they truly loved each other. But, they were friends finally, at the end, much as they'd been in the beginning. I don't know what would have happened if Billy hadn't died."

"It raises a lot of 'what ifs', alternatives." Laura sighed. "For that matter…"

"No." Stopping, he pulled her around in front of him. "We would have been us, no matter what. It was destined."

She giggled softly and stepped closer to him, running her free hand up around his neck and pulling his head down to hers. "You say the sweetest things, Admiral," she breathed out before kissing him. "Now, about that massage…"


	14. Chapter 14: Interlude on The Shore

"Right…there." As Bill's fingers dug into a particularly stubborn knot, Laura groaned. "Gods…"

"Told you that you'd knot up again. Better?" He followed the massaging motion with a kiss.

"Getting there." She shifted slightly and pulled the pillow her head was resting on closer as his hands moved down her leg. "Bill?"

"Yes?" Concentrating on her calf muscle, he glanced up towards her face, which was veiled by strands of hair falling over it.

"When we were talking with Billy…" Her voice faltered and he sat back on his heels, tilting his head so he could see her face.

"About…?" Letting his fingers trail along the back of her leg, he waited paitently.

"I was remembering…" Laura turned slightly on her side so she could look back at him. "That night…" At his confused look, she clarified, "the night after you came back for us."

"That night." He closed his eyes, shuddering slightly. "Gods, Laura…"

"I woke up." She sat up to face him, one strap of the slip she wore falling off her shoulder with the movement. "That night…"

"I'd hoped you'd sleep through the night." Bill opened his eyes at the touch of her cool hand on his cheek.

"I know." Her lips twitched. "I should have. Except, I couldn't believe it was real. That you were real…that Galactica had returned. It could have been another dream, or hallucination. I'd had my share of both. Sometimes I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. And I woke up, afraid the exodus had been another dream…and damning the frakking Cylons for what they were doing to my mind, making me wish and dream, and then wake up to another day of whatever type of hellish existence they would allow me to have…but, then…" her thumb caressed the skin under his eye, feeling the texture of his flesh, the chiseled bone underneath, "then…I felt your tears. You were crying over me…No one had ever cried over me before…"

"I didn't want to wake you." He remembered the night vividly, even after all they'd been through since then. Finding her curled up on his couch, her strange, at the time, request to secure her journals. And then, feeding her and helping her shower before they curled up together in his rack, where she'd fallen into a restless sleep. He'd been running his hands along her skin, trying to soothe her, when the light had fallen on the mottled bruises her clothing had hidden. It had been his undoing, and as he gently rubbed her, soothing her, his tears had run unchecked down his cheeks, falling on her skin. "Gods, Laura…I'd left you, all of you. And what they'd done to you…was because of who you were, who we were…and who Baltar wasn't."

"The tears were what finally made me realize it wasn't a hallucination or dream." Leaning forward, she kissed him. "You…cried over me. For me. And I wasn't alone any more." She rested her forehead on his. "I was so tired of being alone. Being strong, being a leader, being who the people expected me to be, and the Cylons accused me of being. I was so…frakking tired. And alone. And then, you cried over me. For me." She repeated softly. "You were real, and I wasn't alone any more. I didn't have to be who everyone wanted me to be, expected me to be…I could just be a lonely, scared, frightened woman. And you were there to hold me…like I'd imagined. Like I'd dreamed." Reaching up, she touched his cheek, tracing the wet trail that was there. "I remembered that this afternoon. And I remembered I never told you that I felt safe then. In your arms, your tears washing away my solitude."

Bill silently leaned forward and kissed her gently, easing her back onto the mat they'd spread out on the floor for her massage. "I will always be there for you. And with you."

"I know you will." She smiled up at him, her hand curling around his neck. "I just wanted to tell you. Because I never had, how much that meant to me…"

"Gods, Laura…" Letting her pull his face toward hers, he kissed her gently. "The fact that you trusted me enough to come to my quarters…to be with me after I'd left you…"

"You did have a private shower." Laura giggled as he sighed and sat back up.

"That I did." Bill shook his head. "Over, Roslin. I'm not done. And you're not getting tears for these bruises. You knew about Kara's right hook."

"Knowing and avoiding are two completely different things." Laura twisted and settled back on her stomach again. "So, can we try to go look for furniture tomorrow? I'd like to get moved out there soon."

"You just want all the wedding things your mother is, er, promising, over with." Bill resumed his massage.

"That too." She sighed. "I did see an antique store that I'd like to look in. Really, we just need the dining set, desks for our offices…and a few chairs to go with the couch, and in the bedroom."

"Sturdy desks." A grin touched his lips. "I've a few, um, dreams of my own about desks and you."

"Why, Admiral Adama." Laura arched her back slightly under his touch. "Scandalous thoughts."

"Erotic thoughts." He corrected and kissed her shoulder blade, nudging the strap of material aside as he did. "You, your suit and pumps…my desk…"

"Well, it's not like my desk on Colonial One would have held…" Her voice trailed off as she buried her face into the pillow, his chuckle sounding in her ears. "Fine. So, I might have thought about it a time or two myself."

"We might have been able to make it a reality, if reality hadn't kept intruding." Sliding over her, he sat back on his heels, deftly massaging her back. "In the form of work, or people…"

"Or other things." Laura finished lightly. "But, I want our house…"

"We'll look tomorrow afternoon." Bill promised. "We can…" he broke off as the phone rang. "See, this is what I was referring to. Interruptions."

"Answer it." She waved toward the handset and he leaned over to pick it up, eliciting a groan from her as he rubbed against her side.

"Hello?" Settling back, he rubbed the area with his hand as she sighed contentedly. "Yes…uh huh, hold on a minute." Leaning forward, he brushed her hair back and held the receiver toward her ear. "It's Maya." He murmured softly.

"Maya?" Untangling one arm, Laura took the phone from him. "You all right?" Shifting as Bill resumed his massage, she closed her eyes as she listened to the other woman. "Really? I don't' think it would be a problem, why didn't you just ask him?" Another pause, "hold on." Turning her head, she gazed over her shoulder at Bill. "Maya wants to know if you'd be able to come to the school tomorrow after lunch, or for lunch, and then afterwards talk to some of the children about piloting. Some of them have been asking for you."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I could…I'm meeting my father and Zak in the morning…but could be there for lunch with you."

"Mmm." She smiled and held the receiver back up to her ear. "Maya, no problem. And he'll be joining us for lunch as well." Another pause, followed by her soft giggle. "All right. I'll see you in the morning." Turning the handset off with her thumb, she held it blindly back towards Bill. "Done."

"Good." He reached out and replaced the handset before returning his attention to her back. When she giggled, the sound muffled by the pillow, he leaned forward. "What?"

"It begins." Laura sighed softly and rolled over.

"What do you mean?" Sliding to the side, he watched her gracefully stand up and move toward the kitchen.

"I mean," she opened the cooler unit and took out a bottle before reaching for two glasses. "What do you want to bet that probably your mother will happen to 'stop by' the school with some cuttings or something we absolutely have to drop off at my mother's house, because she doesn't have time to do it." Pouring the wine, she glanced at Bill, watching as he rolled up the mat they'd used and returned it to the closet. "Conveniently enough, she'll be surprised to find you there."

"It's a set up?" Pausing, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"No, the children really do want to talk to you. They've mentioned it a time or two." She returned the wine to the cooler and picked up the glasses. "That part is real enough, it's just the timing." Carrying the glasses toward the sofa, Laura smiled at him. "Or I could just be suspicious. However," she waited for him to sit before handing him a glass. "I did hear Kara in the background."

"Frak." Settling her against him, he picked up the book she'd brought home with her.

"They mean well. And really, all we have to do is smile, open presents, and put up with some teasing and probable light embarrassment." Laura sipped her wine and took his glass back as he opened the book. "But we can still go shopping afterwards."

"I suppose so. Still…" Bill sighed again. "Comfortable?"

"Mmm hmm." Closing her eyes, she nestled into him, waiting for him to start reading.

"Chapter One…" As he began to read, Laura let his voice wash over her, losing herself in his voice and Prima's writing, taking occasional sips of the wine. When she relaxed against him with a soft sigh, the empty glass trapped between her hand and his leg, Bill smiled and closed the book. Rescuing the glass, he stretched enough to place both glasses and the book on the table in front of the sofa.

"Bill?" His movement jostling her, Laura whimpered softly.

"Shh." Brushing her hair back, he kissed her forehead. "It's all right."

"Kay." Shifting, Laura nestled closer into him. "Saul…CIC?"

He chuckled. "All's well, everything's under control." In all fairness, they had fallen asleep on his couch, while he was reading, only to be woken by Saul or another emergency more often than not. And, he knew she hadn't slept well the night before, her body's reaction to the extensive exercise she'd given it. "Shh…"

"Kay." With another soft sigh, she settled back against him, her hand sliding to twist her fingers through the dog tags he still wore out of habit, causing Bill to grin. Sleepy Laura was often possessive Laura, as if her unconscious state would allow her to do what she rarely did when awake. When asleep in his rack, he'd often woken to find her draped over him, her hand twisted through either the chain to his tags, or through the tanks he'd worn to bed, her head nestled under his chin.

While she'd often curled up against him while studying reports on Galactica, as she'd weakened, he'd attributed that to his body heat, and her constant state of chills, and she'd usually maintained some sort of control. Asleep though…when she shifted and nestled closer, this time, her leg sliding between his as she practically wrapped herself around him, he chuckled again, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa to cover them before closing his eyes. Hopefully, the project he'd been working on with his father and Zak would be finished in the morning…and that would be one less thing to worry about…with another sigh, he tightened his arm around Laura and drifted into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15: Surprises on The Shore

"Miss Laura." At the soft whisper and tug on her skirt, Laura turned to look down at the girl.

"What is it?" Kneeling, she smiled at the child.

"Admiral." She pointed toward the door and Laura turned her head to see what she was pointing at.

"Indeed it is the Admiral." Laura gazed at him, biting her lip to hold back an amused grin at the sight of Bill standing uncomfortably inside the classroom door, his hands automatically clasped behind his back as he looked around for her. And, he'd worn his uniform. Her smile widened as she gazed at him. Gods, she'd forgotten how good he looked in his uniform…

"Is he here to have lunch with you?" The girl whispered. "He looks scary."

"He's not scary." Taking the girl's hand, she stood, their eyes meeting as he relaxed slightly. "Come on." Leading her over, she moved to stand in front of him. "Admiral."

"I thought, since I was talking about Vipers…" he gestured absently at his uniform as he stared at her. He'd left before she'd gotten dressed that morning, and hadn't seen her in this…"You look amazing."

Her smile widened. "It's just a dress." The fact that the top was fitted and rested just on her shoulders and the soft material of the skirt flaring out to above her knees, both pieces a deep green, setting off her pale skin and green eyes, and in fact when she'd seen the dress, she'd known he'd love her in it and had purchased it without even trying it on. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek and moved her lips to his ears as she whispered. "You should see what I have on underneath it."

"You are not making this any easier." Shaking his head, he sighed and looked down at the girl who was staring up at him. "Hello there."

"Hi." She blinked up at him. "You're the Admiral. And Miss Laura's boyfriend."

Bill chuckled, relaxing despite himself and knelt in front of her. "Indeed I am. Although, I'm actually her husband."

"Like a mommy and daddy." The girl beamed.

"Something like that." He held out his hand. "And you are?"

She looked up at Laura, who nodded encouragingly. Releasing Laura's hand, she took his hand carefully. "I'm Vicki."

"Well, Vicki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Looking around the empty room, he returned his gaze to her. "Are you the only student today?"

"No." She shook her head. "Miss Laura and I were finishing up a book before lunch. I only had two pages to go, and I wanted to finish it."

"I see." He leaned forward and dropped his voice. "And was it a good book?"

"It was." Vicki's face lit up. "It was about a farm, and a family who lived there that had a girl who rode horses…it was a good book."

"Well then, you did indeed need to finish it up." He glanced at Laura, who was watching, an amused expression on her face. "May I escort you two ladies to lunch then?"

"Yes." Vicki nodded and tilted her head to gaze at him. "Did you want to give Miss Laura a kiss? That's what my mommy and daddy do."

"Is that allowed in school?" Bill whispered to her.

"'Tween adults." She stepped back. "I'll put the book back on the shelf Miss Laura."

"Thank you Vicki." As Bill stood and faced her, she smiled at him. "Hello there, handsome."

"Hello." He ran his eyes along her body again, his smile widening before sliding an arm around her waist. At her surprised expression, he shrugged. "Vicki said it was all right."

"Bill." When he kissed her gently, Laura relaxed against him with a sigh.

"Admiral, Miss Laura?" At Vicki's voice, they looked down. "Can we go to lunch now?"

"Of course." Laura reached down to take her hand. "Shall we?"

"Will the Admiral sit with us?" Vicki asked Laura as they walked down the hall.

"I'd like that." Bill interjected.

Laura leaned down toward Vicki, "we'll protect him from everyone else, all right?"

"Okay." She giggled. "He's not scary."

"Told you." Laura straightened and glanced at Bill as they approached a door. "Ready?"

He paled slightly at the noise coming from behind it. "I suppose."

"Just remember." She leaned into him and moved her lips to his ear. "Show no fear." Nipping lightly at his earlobe, she giggled again before reaching for the door handle.

Several hours later, Laura was leaning against the wall, watching as Bill perched at a table, surrounded by several boys, all engrossed in the paper between them as Bill sketched a flight pattern. She smiled slightly, his fears had been waylaid, first by the excitement of the children who he remembered from visiting her on New Caprica, then by the rest of them. He'd fielded questions easily, managing to make the answers basic enough for all the children to understand before most of the children had been released for recess, and several of the older boys had requested to remain inside with him, asking him for more information about flying.

"Well, that's something I'm happy to see." At the unexpected voice, Laura blinked and turned to face the woman who'd just entered. "Hello there."

"Hello." Laura's face relaxed into a smile at the sight of Bill's mother. She'd just won a full body massage from Bill, who'd been convinced she was just paranoid. "What brings you by today?"

"I need a favor." Shannon held up a basket. "I promised your mother some of the same clippings I gave you, and was going to run them over to her, but forgot I was supposed to be somewhere else in about fifteen minutes. I was hoping you'd still be here….would you mind terribly?"

"Not at all." Taking the basket, Laura peered inside. "They're wrapped and ready for her?"

"Yes. Let her know the Taurian plumvine will need a trellis in about two weeks." At Laura's blank look, she laughed. "Trust me, she'll know what I'm talking about."

"I do know what a trellis is." Laura covered the basket and smiled. "And I'll let her know. Bill and I were going shopping after this, so we'll drop by on the way."

"How'd he end up here anyway?" Shannon asked innocently, waving at Bill when he glanced toward them, his eyes widening at the sight of his mother.

"Some of the children had been asking about him, and Maya thought it might be a good idea for him to speak to some of the boys about flying." Laura turned to raise an eyebrow at him as Bill approached. "Look who's here."

"I see." Bill shook his head at Laura and hugged his mother. "Good to see you."

"Nice to see you in uniform." Shannon eyed him, a smile on her face. "Oh, your father and I wanted to invite you both for dinner tomorrow."

Bill glanced at Laura, who nodded slightly before he answered. "We'll be there, can we bring anything?"

"Just yourselves." She glanced at her watch. "Have to run…Tam's expecting me five minutes ago. Thank you Laura…" With another waye, she slipped back out the door, shutting it behind her.

"You owe me another massage." Laura held up the basket. "Guess what we have to drop off and where."

He lifted the cloth over the basket and chuckled. "You even got the plants right."

"I did." Smugly, she nodded at the boys. "Finish up with your new friends, recess is almost over and we'll head out."

"Already did." He gave them a wave before turning to greet Maya as she entered the room. "I believe I've promised to return next week, if that's not a problem."

"Any time, Admiral." She smiled. "Always a pleasure. You're heading out now?"

"Yes," Laura nodded. "Bill's mother stopped by and asked us to drop these at my mothers, and since we want to do some shopping this afternoon, we should get going."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow then, and Admiral, next week. If not sooner." Maya opened the door. "You'd better slip out now before they come up with more questions for you."

"Done." Taking the basket from Laura, Bill stepped through the door and held it for her.

"See you in the morning." Laura grabbed the scarf she'd brought with her that morning and followed him. By the time they exited into the sunlight, she'd wrapped it around her shoulders as she smiled at him. "You owe me."

"So I do." He sighed as he looked at the basket. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Lucky guess." Wrapping her hand around his elbow, Laura rested her head against his shoulder. "You were wonderful with the children."

Bill chuckled softly. "I enjoyed it."

"I could tell." Absently, she caressed his arm as they walked along the path. "You know, you've told me that you didn't think you were a good father to Zak and Lee, but I think you were wrong. Knowing them both, and knowing you…I think you might have wanted to spend more time with them, but, the time that you were able to spend with them…I think you made the most of. You related to the children today, you wouldn't have been able to without…" she sighed. "Bill, you were, and are a good father."

He remained silent as they continued then stopped her before they turned onto the path that took them toward her parent's house. Facing her, he touched her chin lifting it slightly so he could kiss her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eyes locked with his, Laura smiled. "You still owe me."

"I'll pay up." Leaning forward, he kissed her again. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's." Giggling, she caught his hand as they resumed their walk. "I wonder what they'd do if we left the basket at the door and ran."

"We could try it." Bill looked hopeful.

"And mother would come after us both." Turning into the gate in front of the house, she took a breath. "Remember, look surprised."

"No problem." He muttered. "I've gotten good at that with you and your family."

"William Adama." Laura shook her head. "That had better be a positive thing."

"Always." Bill squeezed her hand as they stepped up onto the porch and the door opened.

"Bill, Laura!" Catherine Roslin blinked at them. "This is a surprise."

"My mother asked us to drop these by since we were going shopping this afternoon." Bill held up the basket as Laura hugged her mother. "She said you were expecting them?"

"Yes, I just prepared the beds for them this morning, so I needed them this afternoon." Giving Bill a hug, she took the basket from him. "Good to see you both. And Bill, you in your uniform…Come in, please. This is actually perfect, I'd done some more baking…"

"We can only stay a minute." Laura smiled, "Bill's promised we'll find some more furniture this afternoon."

"You would have had more already if you hadn't been in that boxing ring." Catherine raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "And yes, your father told me, actually rather gloating about it."

"It's exercise, mother." She sighed as they followed Catherine in. "Really. The boxing ring is just a small part of it."

"Well, at least you didn't get a black eye this time." Catherine nodded toward the kitchen. "Head on back, I'll be right there."

"Black eye?" Bill bent his head toward Laura's ear.

"One time." She whispered back. "She'll never let us forget it." Together they entered the kitchen and froze.

"Surprise!" At the cheers, Laura laughed and turned to Bill.

"Told you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as people surrounded them, clapping.

"Were you surprised?" Cheryl nudged between them. "Really?"

"Yes." Laura giggled and hugged her sister. "We are."

"See, I told you I could keep a secret." Kara called from the back of the group.

"That's because we didn't let you see them since we told you when it was." Tamara grinned at Kara over her shoulder as she hugged her brother. "Mom will be here in a few minutes, she didn't want to chance you seeing her on her way here, so she and Maya will be a bit late."

"Quite all right…" Bill scanned the room and relaxed at the sight of a group of men waiting in the back.

"Hey, dad!" Zak held up a glass. "Want some?"

"Please." Bill called back as Laura was pulled away from him, surrounded by her sisters and some other women, only a few of which he recognized.

"So, we decided to combine a shower with some testing of cakes." Laura's mother handed her a wine glass. "Are you surprised?"

"Yes, mother." She hugged her. "I had supposed you'd do something like this, but didn't know when."

"I think you'll be happy." Catherine smiled. "I managed to keep it low key, relatively speaking. Kara and Tamara seemed set on that."

"Well, it's not like we need a lot." Laura sipped the wine.

"Laura, you'll need more than you think." Laughing, Catherine guided her out the door. "Zak, bring your father."

"Oh, mama." Laura stopped and stared at the backyard. On one end of the patio was a white wicker loveseat, and other chairs and benches were grouped around the rest of the patio and in the yard, separated by tables, with a large table on the other end of the patio filled with small cakes and champagne flutes, tea pots and cups, wine and champagne bottles in chillers next to them, with a few ambrosia bottles behind those. Scattered around were red flowers of all types, the house shading the area from the sun. "It's beautiful…"

"Catherine…" Bill stopped and stared before bending and kissing her cheek. "It is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She beamed at them. "Go, the loveseat is for you two. Zak, Billy…"

"Billy's here?" Laura twisted slightly, realizing how many familiar faces she saw. "Momma…"

"Well, Kara and Tam brought him over last night when we were setting up, we had a lovely chat." Catherine raised an eyebrow. "About you."

"Oh." Laura sighed softly. "Oh dear."

"Don't worry, I censored." Kara murmured as she tugged Laura toward the loveseat. 

"That doesn't really make me feel a lot better." Lara murmured back. "But…you're forgiven."

"Good." As Kara seated Laura and Bill in the loveseat, another round of cheers sounded toward the doors as Maya and Shannon entered.

"Were they surprised?" Shannon swept toward them and hugged them both.

"We were." Laura smiled up at her. "Thank you so much."

"Your mother and sisters arranged everything." Shannon kissed her son's cheek. "Bill, once again, you look so handsome…"

"He does." Giggling, Laura rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Shannon, for being part of this."

"You are quite welcome." As Tamara handed her a glass, she smiled at them. "And this way, we all have a chance to try the different cakes your mother's been making."

"Yes." Laura smiled and turned to greet another woman who'd approached them as Bill kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"She makes you happy." Shannon perched on a chair next to Bill. "And I love her family. Not that I wouldn't expect it, but…"

"I know." Bill glanced around the patio. "There's a lot of them, aren't there."

Shannon laughed. "I believe quite a few of them are acquaintances of both of you, and there's a few here from your side of the family."

"Indeed." As Laura touched his arm, he lifted his glass and touched it to his mothers as she winked at him. Turning, he smiled at the elderly woman in front of Laura.

An hour later, after sampling several different cakes and meeting friends of Laura's family and greeting several of the Galactica crew, Bill was settled next to her once again as Billy and Zak carried out a table covered with wrapped parcels. As they set the table next to the loveseat, Kara cleared her throat as Sandra and Cheryl pushed her forward.

"Um," She glanced back over her shoulder as Cheryl nudged her. "Fine. Um, so…we wanted to make sure, well, we know you're doing the house, but no one really knew what you'd want or need, so, well, we decided to all get you what you'd want. Eventually." With an awkward grin, she stepped back. "You'll like them. I promise, there's nothing explosive in any of them."

"All right." Laura and Bill exchanged a look before he reached out and picked up one of the parcels, a grin crossing his face as he did. "Laura…" Handing it to her, he turned to face her.

"Oh…" Realizing what was in all the parcels, her eyes lit up. "Books?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded. "Oh, and we have some boxes to put them in, and Zak and I will take them out to the house tomorrow for you."

"Thank you." Laura breathed out, looking around the filled patio. "Thank you all…"

"Open them, we want to see what you've gotten!" A voice, sounding suspiciously like Laura's father called out.

"Very well." Carefully, Laura opened the parcel and turned the book so they could read the title. "Prophecies and Pythia…?" opening it, they burst out laughing. "From Starbuck!"

"Hey, it seemed appropriate," With a shrug, she stepped back. "It's not as serious as it seems, I think it's one of those parody type books…I just thought you'd appreciate the irony."

"It's perfect from you." Laura smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Yes." Bill chuckled again. "Thank you Starbuck."

A blush ran up her face, "welcome." Edging back toward the back of the group she bumped into Zak, who handed her a glass.

"Well then." Setting the book back onto the table, Bill picked up another one and turned to hand it to Laura. 

"You open this one." Leaning into him, she rested her chin on his shoulder as he carefully unwrapped the book. "Oh…"

By the time they'd finished unwrapping all the books, several boxes had been filled by Joe and David, with the paper disposed of by Shannon and Catherine. Books of all types, from history and philosophy to mysteries and biographies…essays and poetry… "We can't thank you enough." Bill liked his fingers with Laura's and smiled at the guests. "If you hadn't heard, we have several rooms full of empty bookshelves, this is a wonderful start to filling them. Thank you so much."

"Yes." Laura smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for this…" she gestured around the patio area. "It's been wonderful." At the resulting cheers, several cries of 'kiss!' rang out and she blushed.

"Well," Bill chuckled, "we do owe them…" Turning to face her, he lifted his free hand to her cheek and gently turned her face toward his, leaning in and kissing her gently, his hand sliding from her cheek to tangle in her hair as cheers rang out around them. Tapering the kiss off with several light kisses, he smiled. "Love you."

"About time." She giggled as people surged up around them again, with hugs and congratulations.

"Hey, Laurie." Cheryl caught her hand and tugged her away from the group, followed by Sandra, Kara, and Tamara. "Come on."

"What?" Laughing, she followed them across the patio, fielding congratulations and hugs as she did. "Where are we going…"

"In here." Cheryl pulled her up the staircase and into one of the bedrooms. As soon as the others were inside, Sandra closed the door. "Okay, so we wanted to give you a special book…but, we didn't want mom and dad knowing about it."

"Really?" Curious, she looked at them.

"Well, we won't say who found it, but…" Sandra opened the closet and pulled out a parcel. "Here. But don't open it now."

"So, I just take this downstairs and walk out with it?" Laura raised an eyebrow. "Won't mom notice anything?"

"Are you kidding? She's just excited she pulled this off, no thanks to Kara…" Cheryl smiled.

"Hey!" Kara frowned, "I can so keep my mouth shut."

"Whatever." Sandra laughed. "Anyway, mom's still getting tons of compliments about the cakes, and our dads are loading the boxes, so I don't think they'll notice."

"Fine." Laura sighed. "Still…"

"Just open it when you get home." Tamara giggled. "With William."

"Very well." Laura's eyes narrowed. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Well, you'll find out when you open it." Cheryl smiled as their mother called Laura's name from downstairs. Opening the door, she yelled, "she's up here, we're talking…down in a minute."

"Bill's ready to go." Catherine called back.

"She'll be right down." Cheryl turned back to Laura. "Okay?"

"Sure." Wrapping her arms around the parcel, she sighed. "Thank you, I think?"

"You will." Sandra laughed as Kara blushed and scuffed her foot on the floor.

"I'm sure." Laughing again, Laura waited as the others left the room before moving to follow them.

"Laura." Catherine was in the doorway after they'd passed through, "I didn't realize you were all up here."

"Yes." Laura moved to hug her mother. "They just had one more book that they'd hidden up here, I'll open it when we get home. Thank you so much for everything. It was amazing."

"I'm glad." Sliding her arm around her daughter's waist, Catherine smiled. "So, you want the chocolate with Caprican raisin nut filling?"

"I think that's the one Bill and I wanted." She shook her head. "Mama, the cakes were all amazing. And the books, wonderful."

"I'm glad." Stopping on the landing, Catherine faced her daughter. "I'm glad you found each other."

"Me too." Laura glanced over the railing to watch Bill talking with her father. "I'm glad you both like him."

"And his family." Catherine hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad he's so different from…" her voice trailed off as Laura looked back at her sharply.

"You have been talking to Billy." She whispered. "Well, and I suppose there were others."

"We were here before you dear. And people knew you." Catherine smiled. "Bill's an honorable man. And a match and mate for you."

"Yes. He is." Laura relented and smiled slightly.

"Laura?" Bill looked up at her.

"Right there." She smiled at him before returning her attention to her mother. "I'll tell you about it, someday. When I might understand it myself."

"Good." Catherine nodded toward the stairs. "Now, you've got furniture to go pick out."

"Well, at least we won't be hungry." Kissing her mother's cheek, Laura continued down the staircase. "The girls had one more book for us. Apparently, we're supposed to open it at home."

"That sounds suspicious." He took the book as Laura hugged his mother and father before moving to face her father.

"Thank you everyone." She smiled at them and hugged her father. "We'll go to the gym again tomorrow?"

"Shh." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Not in front of your mother."

Laura giggled. "Yes sir. I'll call you." Kissing his cheek, she stepped back.

"Laura, dinner in a few nights?" Her mother stepped down next to them. "I'll let you know when."

"We'll look forward to it." Bill slid his arm around Laura's waist. "Maybe we can do it out at the house, if we have furniture." 

"I think that's my not so subtle hint to leave." Laughing, Laura opened the door as Bill led her out. Waving over her shoulder one last time, she leaned into Bill as they moved down the path. "That was nice."

"Yes, it was." Chuckling, he glanced at the package he held. "A book your sisters didn't want opened in front of everyone?"

"Be afraid, be very afraid." Laura sighed. "Kara and Tam were in on it as well."

"I am afraid." Bill shook his head. "So, do you still want to look at furniture or head on home?"

"We're near the shopping area." She shrugged her free shoulder. "And we definitely won't be hungry for dinner any time soon. Gods, I don't know how my mother made so much cake."

"It was good." He paused, "which one did we like best?"

"I told her the chocolate one, with the Caprican nut filling." Her lips twitched. "Right?"

"I think so. They were all good." Bill nodded. "I liked that one best though."

"Good." She stopped in front of a shop. "Let's look in here, it's some sort of antique store. Worth a look at least."

"At least." Opening the door, he released her long enough for her to walk in before him. Adjusting to the dusty light, they looked around.

"Hello there." A petite woman approached them. "Can I help…Laura Roslin?"

Laura exchanged a surprised look with Bill before smiling slightly. "Yes, I mean, I was…I'm sorry, but…"

"Oh. You wouldn't know me." She held out a hand. "Celeste Rainier. On Caprica, when you were Secretary of Education, you piloted and supported a program for children with needs, it enabled my daughter to mainstream with the other children her age. It made all the difference…"

"Oh," Laura's eyes lit up. "Of course, I'm so glad…I didn't get to visit as many schools as I wanted to so I could check on the progress."

"It made all the difference." She repeated and blushed lightly. "I'm sorry, I just…I didn't think I'd ever get the chance…but, here you are, and I wanted to say thank you. I mean, I know it's a bit late, but still…"

"I'm glad it made a difference." Laura nodded. "Oh, this is my husband, Bill Adama."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Celeste smiled at him. "I didn't realize you were married…not that it made a difference…"

"It's a fairly, recent development." Glancing around the shop, Bill returned her smile. "We're glad to meet you. We've just built a house, and still need a few things…"

"Well take a look, if there's anything specific you need, let me know. If I don't have it here, I might be able to track it down." Celeste gestured toward a path. "Just let me know if you have any questions."

"Thank you." Laura took a step and paused, "your daughter?"

"Oh, she's working at a boutique." Celeste beamed. "She does alterations…it's a job she can do, and does excellent work, without the stress of being around people constantly. The program you started helped her gain those skills before…well, we were here."

"I'm glad." With another smile, Laura turned and moved toward a display area, Bill following her.

"Interesting." He murmured, resting his hand on her back as they wandered through the furniture, occasionally stopping to look at pieces.

"Hmm." She glanced at him then focused on something behind him. "Bill, look."

"What?" Turning, he followed her as she pushed between two chairs to kneel next to a desk.

"It's perfect." Laura smiled up at him from her perch on the ground. "For my office, I mean…it's like the one I had on Colonial One, but, with more drawers." She stood and turned to lean on it experimentally. "Come here."

"Laura." Chuckling, he moved to pin her against the desk, her hands braced on the dusty top. 

"Bill." Tilting her head up, she waited for him to kiss her. When he released her lips, she smiled. "I want it."

"It's yours." He kissed her again before stepping back. "Just remember where it is, we've still got a few more aisles to look down."

"I'm going to go find Celeste and tell her." Laura followed him out to the aisle. "Then I'll catch up with you."

An hour later, they finally made it back to the apartment, Bill wearily closing the door behind them as Laura collapsed onto the couch, kicking her shoes to the side. When he dropped down next to her, she turned her head to smile at him. "Long day."

"Good day." He leaned forward and kissed her, Laura shifting to half recline on him as he deepened the kiss.

"You wore your uniform." She murmured against his lips. "Totally unfair. All I've wanted to do is…" deftly, she unfastened the buttons and moved her lips to the cleft in his collarbone. "That."

"Well, you wore that..." He slid his hand up her leg. "Sexy teacher." Laura laughed softly. "My sexy teacher."

"My Admiral." Running her hand down his arm, she hit the parcel he still held. "Hey…the book."

"Hmm?" Intent on kissing his way along her neck, Bill paused, trying to think. "Book?"

"This one." She tugged at it. "Gimme."

"Laura…" With a groan as she shifted again in his arms, Bill watched over her shoulder as she slid a nail under the tape and pulled it open. "Well, what is it?"

"Hold on." Realizing the book was upside down, she turned it and frowned. "No title on the outside, or the spine."

"So open it up." Taking the paper from her, he crumpled it and tossed it onto the table as she opened the book.

"Oh my." Laura blinked and giggled, the giggle turning into a full out laugh as she realized what the book was. "No wonder they didn't want us to open this in public."

"What…" He stared at the book where it had fallen open, the pictures and illustrations self explanatory of what kind of book it was. "Oh. Well, I think we've managed that one…and that one without assistance." 

"Bill." She giggled again, jabbing him with her elbow as he reached around and turned the page. Focusing on the next page, she paused. "Oh…do you think that's possible?"

"We could try it." He turned the book slightly. "Will take some…"

"Bill." Laura turned in his arms, sitting up so she was straddling his legs as she tossed the book to the side. "Do you really think we need a book?"

"No." Lacing his fingers behind her lower back, he tightened his grip on her. "But…you are the one who insists on researching all the details."

"Indeed." When he twisted, Laura found herself suddenly on her back, staring up at him, her head resting on the book. "So, said details…you, me…in the bed…no clothes…no book needed…"

"We'll keep it for reference." Deftly, he undid the buttons down the front of her blouse, following his fingers with his lips as she arched up underneath him. "Bedroom?"

"Now." Wrapping one arm around his neck, Laura pulled herself up and untangled herself from him. Standing, she grabbed the book with one hand and tugged her blouse off with the other. "Come along Admiral. In a few days, we'll be in our house…with the bed…our desks…our furniture…" Leaving her shoes where they'd fallen, she raised an eyebrow. "But for now…" She turned on her heel and strode toward the bedroom, pausing at the door to open the book. "Perhaps we could experiment with…" glancing at the page it had opened to, she smiled, "perhaps we could start with page ninety five…"

"Ninety five." Bill echoed with a chuckle as he stood to follow her, "well, we have to start somewhere I suppose."


	16. Chapter 16: Shadows on The Shore

Bill rolled over sleepily, not sure what had caused him to wake up as he automatically reached out for Laura. When his hand only encountered cool sheets, he opened his eyes, searching the darkened room. Listening, he didn't hear anything from the bathroom, and the light wasn't on…"Laura?" Sitting up, he waited for her reply, but heard nothing. Leaning back, he ran his hand under the covers again, unable to detect any warmth at all, which meant she'd been up for a while.

Pushing the covers back, he reached for his robe as he thought. The day before had been as typical as they'd become, with Laura going to the school as he went out to the house, working with his father and Zak on a surprise for her. Then, they'd met up for a light lunch before going to the gym for a shorter exercise session, dinner with his parents in the evening…nothing that would have kept her up. Crossing the bedroom, he realized the door had been left open, which was not how he'd left it before they went to bed.

Stepping into the living area, he glanced around, still searching for any sign on her…nothing on the couch or in the kitchen area. Taking the time to move toward the kitchen, he noted there were no glasses or dishes left out…at a soft noise, he turned, "Laura?"

"No." Kara stepped forward, her face pale in the dim light. "Me. What's wrong?"

"Woke up…" Bill hesitated. "Laura's disappeared."

"Frak…" With a soft hiss, Kara turned, Bill following as she practically ran to the door to the balcony, which he suddenly realized was open, the curtain swaying slowly in the breeze. "This shouldn't be happening…" She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You need to trust me on this."

Bill nodded and followed her as she slowly stepped onto the balcony. At the sight of Laura standing on one of the small tables she kept on the porch, he froze. She was perched with the table at the edge, in front of the railing, where if she lost her balance, there was nothing to stop her from falling over the edge. Reaching out, he stepped toward her as Kara grabbed his arm. "Kara…"

"Shh." Locking eyes with him, she stared him down until he relaxed only slightly and nodded. "Good." Releasing him, she took a step toward Laura, edging around so she could see her face.

Bill stared at Laura, the slight breeze causing the robe she wore to wave slightly, her legs bare under her gown. She was staring out into the forest, her lips moving slightly as she murmured to herself. With the silver moonlight cascading over her form, she looked more fragile and delicate than normal. As he watched, Kara gently reached up and touched Laura's hand, stroking along the back of her hand. When there was no reaction, he stepped forward, only stopping when Kara shook her head and stepped closer to Laura, taking her hand.

"Laura…step down now." Obediently, Laura stepped down, barely using Kara for balance at all as she continued to stare out at the woods. Now that Laura was out of direct danger, Kara relaxed and gestured for Bill to come closer again. "Take her other hand, just hold it." She whispered over Laura's murmurs.

"What's she doing?" He whispered back, suddenly realizing what she was saying. "Frak…what the hell is she doing quoting Pythia…"

"I don't know." Kara carefully stepped toward Laura, forcing Laura gently back slightly. Stepping completely in front of Laura, she gazed into Laura's eyes, praying Laura would focus on her. When she continued to stare sightlessly and murmur, Kara swore softly before glancing at Bill. "I need you to help me then. We need to walk her back a bit and turn her away from the forest."

"Fine." Together they eased Laura back then turned her slightly. "Where to?"

"There." Kara nodded at a loveseat where Laura and Bill had curled up on just a few mornings ago, watching the sun rise while wrapped up in each other's arms, sharing a cup of coffee. "Sit, sir."

"Huh?" Bill blinked at her but automatically obeyed. After releasing Laura reluctantly, he sank into the cushions, watching as Kara carefully turned Laura and pressed down on her shoulders so she was sitting across Bill's lap, his arms going around her waist.

Kara perched behind Laura and began stroking her hair. "Laura…you're safe, you can relax…"

"All this will happen again…the end is not the beginning….there is no end there is no beginning because there only is…" As Laura kept murmuring, Bill and Kara exchanged a confused look.

"I don't know." Kara whispered. "I've found her like that twice. Something woke me, and I found her out on the balcony. Never up like that, but just staring at the forest. Once she was just staring, the other she was like this, just talking…it didn't make sense then either, and I just thought she was looking for you, frankly. Missing you and waiting for you, and all that romantic stuff. But, now…"

"It was Pythia a few minutes ago, but I don't recognize this." Bill hesitated, "it's like she's in some sort of fugue state. Why'd you wake up tonight?"

"Me?" Kara blinked and shook her head, "I don't know, just…something woke me. You?"

"Same thing. Rolled over and she wasn't there." When Laura suddenly gasped and jerked in his arms, he tightened his grip on her. "Shh…"

"You're safe Laura." Kara crooned, resuming stroking the older woman's hair and waiting until she'd relaxed into Bill's embrace to talk again. "When it happened before, I just walked her back inside and put her back to bed. But, this…she looked like she…"

"Kara?" Laura blinked suddenly, "Bill?"

"Hey there." Bill glanced at Kara before gazing down at Laura's confused expression. "Just relax."

"Why…" She looked around the balcony. "What are we doing out here…"

"You were…sleepwalking." He improvised. "Do you remember anything?"

Laura stared out into the darkness. "I…I don't remember…" her voice trailed off as they watched her.

When she remained silent, Kara shook her head. "It's okay…"

"No." A single tear ran down Laura's cheek. "I don't know why, but…I'm…something's…" With a choked sob, she turned her face into Bill's chest as he tightened his arms around her, Kara bending over her back protectively, her arms sliding around Laura as well so that she was cocooned between them.

At Bill's silent look, she shook her head again, "never like this. I don't know…" Kara sighed and rested her cheek against Laura's back.

"Laura, sweetheart," Bill nuzzled the side of her head. "Laura, it's all right. Kara and I are here, you're perfectly safe…you just need to calm down. Close your eyes and I want you to breathe with us…in….and out, slowly, sweetheart." As her choked sobs eased, he continued to direct her breathing, Kara falling into the same pattern. Realizing Laura was trembling, he frowned. She wasn't cold, he could feel the warmth of her skin under his hands. When she started murmuring again, he lifted his head. "Kara." When Kara met his gaze, her eyes confused, he nodded toward the door. "Go inside, call Elosha, Laura should have the number somewhere."

"You'll be okay?" Reluctantly, she released Laura and stood, waiting for his nod before turning to run back inside.

"Laura?" Using his finger to lift her chin, he frowned at the unfocused expression on her face. "Laura…"

"They're watching us, we're watching them…" She blinked, her gaze moving back to the forest. "We don't see each other. Yet we're watching we can't see…" Abruptly pushing away from him, she stood and moved to the edge, her hands gripping the railing. "We listen but we do not hear…we…" When her voice dropped to an inaudible level again, Bill cautiously followed her, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Laura…come inside…" He broke off as she shrugged off his touch, her hands both gripping the railing.

"Elosha said to not force her to do anything, just observe and follow if we need, not to let her do anything destructive and to note what she says." Kara stared at Laura. "Even if it doesn't make sense to us. She's on her way."

"Good." Bill started to turn back toward Laura and paused. "What else, Starbuck."

"I, uh…" She glanced out at the forest and stepped toward him, dropping her voice so he could barely hear her. "I called Zak. I had a feeling…so, I asked him to come over and scout around the perimeter…I mean the yard. Quietly."

Bill nodded slowly. "Good. Wait for them, let them in when they get here." Waiting for her nod, he turned back to Laura, stepping closer to her.

"Waiting…waiting…waiting for the arrivals…watching, watching…" as she continued to ramble, Bill paled, realizing what she reminded him of. It was as if they were next to the Hybrid on one of the ships…the seemingly random, cryptic stream of consciousness. But why would Laura be…at a distant sound, he jerked his head around, staring into the darkness for a moment before realizing Laura had fallen silent again.

"Laura?" Taking another step toward her, he blinked as she unexpectedly turned to face him, her eyes wide in the moonlight.

"Bill?" She took a hesitant step toward him, looking around the balcony in confusion. "We didn't fall asleep out here…"

"Nooo…" He drew out the single syllable, taking her hands as she stopped in front of him, noting absently that where she'd been warm in his embrace a short time earlier, her hands were now icy. "You decided to come out here…"

"I was sleepwalking?" Shivering, she cuddled into his warmth. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Hey." Kara stood in the doorway, her expression changing to one of relief as Laura turned to look at her. "Umm…Elosha's here."

"Elosha?" Laura shook her head. "What the frak is going on?"

"Come on, let's get inside." Sliding his arm around her waist, Bill led Laura inside, where Elosha stood, gazing around the room serenely. "Thank you for coming…"

"Kara explained briefly." Elosha stepped forward to face Laura, who was staring at her in confusion. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember going to bed…then waking up on the balcony." She whispered, glancing up at Bill. "What else did I do?"

"We found you on the balcony," Bill took a breath. "You were standing on the table, looking out at the forest, and, well, talking."

"Talking?" Laura moved to the couch and sank down, Elosha seating herself on the low table facing Laura as Bill perched next to her, Kara hovering toward the door. "I don't remember…what did I say?"

"It didn't make a lot of sense." He frowned, "it sort of reminded me of…"

When his voice trailed off, she looked at him as he reached up to absently brush her hair back. "Reminded you of what?"

"The Hybrids." Bill stated softly. "You were talking about watchers, and being watched, waiting, and you, you were quoting Pythia." When her face paled even more he sighed. "You don't remember anything?" 

"No." Her eyes flew back to Elosha. "I still…"

"It was Pythia, and you weren't making sense. Elosha was the only one I could think of." He glanced at the Priestess. "I'm sorry to disturb you…"

"No." She leaned forward, inspecting Laura's face. "You were right to do so. Has this happened before?"

Bill looked at Kara, who swallowed nervously before answering. "Um, twice. That I know of."

"Twice?" Laura turned to stare at her. "You didn't ever…"

"I didn't think it was a big deal…I mean," she blinked. "I thought you were missing the old man, you didn't do the whole speaking thing the one time, you were just staring out at the trees, so I thought you were dreaming of him…you just stared out for a bit then turned around and went back to bed. The other, you were just sort of mumbling things, I couldn't make it out before you stopped and went back inside."

"And you didn't mention it? Think I might have wanted to know?" Laura shook her head.

"It made sense, you know? That you were missing him. That's all I thought it was." Kara took a step toward them as a knock sounded. "Got it." Changing direction, she strode toward the door, opening it to let Zak walk in.

"Hey." He nodded at her before focusing on Laura and his father. "You all right?"

"Just a bit confused." She whispered, tightening her grip on Bill's hand. "I don't…"

"I came over to take a walk around, just looking." Zak glanced at Kara.

"And?" She raised an eyebrow. "We're waiting."

"And, across from the balcony, just inside the woodline, there's a set of two footprints, looks like they walked up and stood there for a while before leaving." Zak shrugged, "not sure when it happened." 

"So someone was out there watching?" Bill frowned.

"Can't tell when though, sometime in the last day." Zak hesitated before continuing. "Not too worried about that, looks like they were just there for a short time."

"But?" Kara stepped forward. "What?"

"I found another spot…the plants were pushed down, looked like someone had been there several times." He shook his head. "Again, just a guess."

"I can guess at that one." Bill frowned. Frakking Richard Adar, most likely.

"Who would be…" Her voice trailed off. "Never mind that, I was quoting Pythia?"

"Yeah, at first, then it was just sort of rambling, about waiting and watching, something about running as well." Bill returned his attention to her. "You don't remember anything?"

"No." Leaning back into the cushions, she tightened her grip on Bill's hand, still staring at Elosha.

"What do you remember?" She smiled encouragingly at Laura. "Start with yesterday." 

Laura took a breath and closed her eyes. "I spent the morning at the school, Bill was doing something with his father at the house, we met for lunch, Bill and I that is." Absently, her thumb ran along his knuckle as she smiled, remembering the detour they'd taken underneath the trees in the park. Again. "Then we went to the gym, worked out some…came back here to change, had dinner with his parents, came back here…" she opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "We…went to bed. That's it. Nothing that would precipitate some sort of…whatever it was."

"I see." Elosha took a deep breath. "And you've not been…"

"No." Laura shuddered slightly. "No chamalla…nothing stronger than wine tonight. And that, only a couple of glasses, same as Bill and his parents, same approximate amount, same wine."

"Very well." She gazed at Laura for a long moment before speaking again. "Would you all leave us for a few minutes?"

"I'll show you what I found." Zak nodded toward the door, Kara moving to follow him.

"Laura…" When she shook her head at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, Bill reluctantly released her hand and moved to join the others. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Go." She sat up and faced Elosha, waiting until the door had closed behind them to begin speaking. "What the frak is happening to me? Do you know Bill and Kara found me standing on a table on the balcony? I'm apparently talking and making statements I have no recollection of…"

"Laura." Reaching out, Elosha touched her arm. "Calm down. It simply means that there are still puzzles and mysteries to be solved. It doesn't mean anything beyond that, except that there is something that your unconscious psyche recognizes."

"I never wanted to be a frakking prophet in the first place." Laura stood and started pacing, absently wrapping the belt around her waist and fastening it. "It happened. The cancer, then chamalla…that was all…before. This…it's not supposed to happen." 

"And how do you know that what's happening isn't part of the larger meaning." Elosha calmly watched Laura pace around the room. "Part of what's coming."

"Don't give me that crap again." Laura spun and stared at the other woman. "We are not in a struggle for our lives…we've been through that, and now…" her voice trailed off as she threw her hands up in frustration, "Frak it all…I am not going through it again."

"So don't." Elosha smiled serenely. "Have the Admiral and Captain Thrace, sorry, Bill and Kara that is, try to remember what you say. Perhaps you're trying to tell yourself something. Or perhaps you're just having nightmares." She stood as the door opened behind her. "Come see me tomorrow. We'll talk then."

"What?" Bill stared at her as she moved toward the door.

"She needs rest. Time." Elosha nodded at them. "All of you do. I'd suggest finishing what's left the night and then we'll talk it out." She gazed at Zak. "Mister Adama, if you'd do me the honor of escorting me back, and I'll see you tomor…later today, Laura."

As the door closed behind them, Laura stared at it, wanting…not sure what, but it felt like she wanted to simply stamp her feet and cry in frustration. When Bill moved toward her, she shook her head and turned, striding back out to the balcony. Maybe if she was out there…

"Laura." Bill had followed her, Kara hovering behind him. "Laura, it's all right…"

"No." She shook her head. "No…I don't want this Bill, I don't want to be anything but Laura in love with you, learning how to live with a large family again, being a teacher…I don't want anything…anything to…" As he wrapped his arms around her, she burst into tears.

"Frak." Kara whispered, looking around frantically as Bill sank back onto the loveseat, Laura once again in his arms. Running back into the house, she grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and a towel from her bathroom. Returning to the balcony, she found Laura still crying in Bill's arms and carefully wrapped the blanket around them, handing the towel to Bill as she knelt behind Laura again, wrapping herself around Laura's back as they held each other. When Laura stilled again, Kara raised her head to gaze at Bill, raising an eyebrow in inquiry as she did.

"We'll stay here." He murmured, still stroking Laura's hair with one hand and dabbing at her face with the towel with the other.

"Sorry." Laura sniffed and adjusted her weight slightly so she was curled more comfortably between them. "I'm so sorry…I have no idea…"

"Hey, it's all right." Bill pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah." Kara bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Laura…"

"Hmm?" Turning slightly in Bill's arms, she looked over her shoulder at Kara.

"Could you…" she sighed, "I don't know…tell me…"

"Of course." With a final sniff, Laura turned so she was leaning back against Bill and gently moved Kara so that she was curled on her side, her head in Laura's lap. "College or growing up?"

Bill listened, fascinated at the sound of Laura's voice telling Kara a story that apparently had happened to her in college. He knew Kara was trying to distract Laura, and appreciated it, as well as the opportunity to hear more about some sort of event she'd gone to, her hand gently stroking through Kara's hair, matching the pace of his stroking of Laura's hair. This story time wasn't something he'd been aware they did, but it did make sense, as much time as Kara spent with Laura's sisters…it was as if she'd found more of the extended family she'd never had. And while he knew, as Laura did, that Kara simply was impulsive and quite often covered her trepidation with bravado, he also knew she'd been searching for something in a family that he hadn't been able to provide. He wasn't sure when Kara had started looking at Laura as a surrogate mother, or when Laura had realized and reciprocated…but he did know that when Laura had managed to get to the flight deck on her own, cancer ridden and unattended until the last several yards that he'd escorted her, solidifying them as a couple in the eyes of all present, that when she'd stood alone, Kara hadn't paused when she'd slid her arm around Laura's frail body, supporting her as Laura stumbled then clung to Kara's arm, her expression startled yet…motherly. Suddenly, he realized she'd stopped speaking and glanced down at her.

"Hey." She smiled weakly. "Sorry, I have no idea where that came from…any of it."

"We'll figure it out." He repeated softly. "Kara asleep?"

"Dozing." Laura tilted her head and kissed him gently. "Thanks for staying out here, I needed…needed the air."

"It's all right." Bill smiled and nodded toward the forest, "hey, looks like it's almost time for the sunrise."

"New day." Laura sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "When are you going to show me what you and your father have been working on at the house?"

"Tomorrow." He chuckled. "I promise. You've been quite patient."

"I have had some practice." She smiled slightly, her hand still absently stroking along Kara's hair and back. "Bill…"

"Shh." Nuzzling the side of her head, he gazed out at the dawning sun. "Laura, it may have just been a nightmare, just because you haven't had one like that before…" At a soft noise she made, he glanced down. "Have you?"

"Not here." Laura shuddered slightly before tensing and staring out at the sky. "Remember the conversation we had a, I don't know, a few days ago? About Saul and the others?" She glanced down at Kara, making sure she was still sleeping. "Sam?"

"Yeah." Bill frowned. "You think this might have something to do with that?"

"I don't know. But, I remember some sort of dream," she took a deep breath, "or vision, I'm not sure what anymore, but it was of Leoben. Not at the end, but toward the beginning…before you found Ellen. I remember…being in a forest, and running…he…" her voice trailed off.

"He what?" Bill remembered that incident, if she hadn't airlocked the frakking bastard, he would have. Simply for attacking her, even with something innocuous as a hug, he'd still been close enough and would have been able to kill her. Though at the end, many of the model had sided with them, and one had in fact been the reason Laura had been able to get through to the fleet during the mutiny, but he still remembered their first two encounters with the model…realizing Laura was speaking again, he focused on her.

"There were people chasing me, in the dream, and he protected me." She glanced up at him, "it was incredibly confusing. Because then he was in the brig…"

"I remember." He also remembered her behavior at that time…a curious exchange on the upper level of CIC, almost flirting, and her confusing countermanding of his orders to Baltar. As the edge of the sun rose over the tips of the trees, he remembered something else. "Hey, was that right before that dinner with Saul, Ellen, and Lee?"

"Oh yes." Laura bit her lip. "Gods, what an event."

"Yeah. And then in Baltar's Lab afterwards…" He chuckled.

"Stop it." Turning her head, she nipped at his earlobe.

"You were jealous." He caught her lips, kissing her gently. "Admit it."

"Fine." Laura sighed. "I didn't even know why. But…I had my reasons for the other things." 

"Yes you did." When she turned to look back out at the sun, rising over the trees, he resumed stroking her hair. "Leoben?"

"I don't know." Instinctively, Laura glanced at Kara. "I do know he does anything to her, I'll kill him myself. I mean, I don't know if you can, here, but…he wouldn't like what I'd do to him." As Bill chuckled softly, she raised an eyebrow. "I mean it."

"I know you do." Bill nodded slightly. "I need to go out to the house to meet up with my father and Zak, are you at the school today?"

"Mmm hmm." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm going to come back here and pack up some things afterward, we can take them out to the house tomorrow, just some books and clothes and things. I'll go see Elosha on my way home from the school though."

"Let's go out tonight." He suggested, "dinner and dancing at that little place on the lake? We haven't tried it yet, but Zak said it was good."

"I'd like that." Laura sighed softly, falling into a light doze. "Wake me in a bit? Don't want to be late."

"Will do." As the sun continued to rise, Bill gazed out at the forest…his mind wandering….


	17. Chapter 17: Just Being on The Shore

Leaning against the side of the window seat, Laura absently gazed out at the children playing on the field, her mind wandering as she watched them play. Ignoring the papers on her lap that she was supposedly reading through, she sighed softly. She'd been trying to forget what had happened during the night, at the same time trying to remember anything at all that she'd been saying. According to Bill and Kara, she'd done everything from babble meaningless phrases to quoting Pythia. Again. And she couldn't remember a thing.

"Miss Laura?" At the soft voice, she turned her head. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not." She smiled at the girl. "I was just hiding out in here to get these papers read…but my mind seems to think I would be better off being out with the children."

"Oh." Laughing, she wound through the tables that filled the small room they used as a teachers lounge and work area. "I brought you some tea. You looked like you could use it."

"Thank you." Shifting, Laura took the cup of tea and inhaled the steam. "Smells good."

"I remembered on New Caprica…" She let her voice trail off, "I mean, I remember you drinking tea. You always looked wistful. Like you remembered real tea."

"I was." Laura sat up. "Thank you, Kira."

"Welcome." She looked out the window. "Sure you wouldn't rather be out there."

"I'd much rather be out there." Laura sighed. "However…"

"The third level's essays on…" Kira craned her neck and giggled. "The pet I'd like to have? Do the parents know you're inciting a riot?"

"Hmm." Laura smiled. "No riot, just lots of pleas to them for the pets. This way though, the parents have a written agreement to what the kids will do in order to have a pet."

"How psychological of you." She shook her head. "Wait a minute…you had our class…" when Laura raised an eyebrow, Kira sighed. "Who knew."

"Don't worry. Now you're on this side of it." Laura sipped her tea. "This is wonderful."

"It's my mother's mix." She shrugged. "I'd left some here yesterday and noticed people seemed to like it."

Laura froze, staring at the girl. "Your mother's mix? What's in it?"

Kira shrugged. "I'm not sure, I can find out if you'd like."

"I think so." Laura gazed at the liquid in her cup, wondering…"My mother, and my mother in law both have herb gardens, they're always interested in possible tea combinations."

"I'll get it from her tonight." Kira looked past Laura and smiled. "They're coming back in, looks like rain. I need to get back."

"Thank you for the tea." Laura held up the tea cup again before leaning back against the wall as the girl left the room. Focusing on the paper in her lap she took a breath. There really wasn't a chance that there was anything harmful in the tea…was there? Maybe something she was allergic or sensitive to? But that wouldn't explain the other times Kara had mentioned, although those could definitely been her just missing Bill. Settling back against the wall, she started reading the essay on top as the rain ran down the window pane.

An hour later, she closed her eyes and sighed. Done. Finally. She'd read and corrected essays on every conceivable pet, and care of the same…Gods, it had been a while…When a gentle hand touched her waist, she flailed out, startled.

"Whoa…just me." Bill had jerked back when she'd struck out. "Laura…"

"Sorry." Catching her breath, she stared at him. "Startled me."

"I guessed that part of it." He bent to pick up the papers that had fallen off her lap when she'd jumped. "I suppose I'm just lucky you didn't connect with the right hook."

"Indeed you are." Shaking her head to clear it, she turned, letting her legs dangle off the seat as she faced him. "This is a surprise."

"I hope a welcome one?" Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. "You all right?"

"Just…" Laura sighed. "I don't know."

"Let's get out of here." Bill glanced at the papers he held. "You done?"

"With these." She nodded toward a pile on the table next to her. "Still have those to do."

"Take them home." He placed the ones he held on top of them and picked up the stack. "You have a case or something?"

"Or something." Sliding off the window seat, Laura stumbled slightly before catching her balance. "Here." Bending, she picked up a satchel and held it out to him. "All of them in there please, with these." She handed him the pens she'd been using. "I'll meet you out front in a few minutes."

"A few." Brushing his lips against hers again, he smiled. "I'll be waiting."

"Good." With an absent smile, she walked across the room as he managed to fit the papers into the satchel, which already held several books and other items.

By the time she joined him at the front door, Bill was about to come and find her. "Sorry…" Laura grasped his arm and led him out the door. "I needed to ask one of the aides something, and let Maya know I was leaving."

"Good." As they walked down the steps, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You look exhausted."

Her lips curved slightly. "You say the sweetest things, Admiral."

"You know what I mean." Reaching up with his free hand, he gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "Would you rather go back home and take a nap?"

"No." Laura shook her head. "I do want to walk a bit before going to see Elosha."

"Clear your head?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Just…walk." Closing her eyes, she smiled. "Let's go somewhere new. Different."

"All right…" He smiled. This could actually work out for him. "Any choices?"

"No." Laura shook her head, eyes still closed. "You choose."

"Very well." They strolled along in silence for some time before Laura spoke again.

"I really don't like it. At least when I was taking chamalla, I knew to expect the visions. They were frightening sometimes, enlightening others…but, I knew what was happening, even if I couldn't control myself, or the visions." Opening her eyes, she gazed around for a moment. "This…this is different. I don't know, I don't remember. Anything."

"Laura, it's going to be all right." He led her along another path, this one running between two fenced in fields. "We'll figure it out, you'll talk with Elosha…"

"Hmm." She sighed.

Stopping, he pulled her around so he could slide both arms around her waist. "Give me your eyes." When she raised them to meet his, he smiled. "I love you. That's all you need to concentrate on. All right?"

"Sir, yes sir." Laura managed a slight smile.

"We'll take this path, it should circle around to the area of town where Elosha is. You'll call me when you're finished there and I'll come back and pick you up, unless you want me to stay. Then, we'll go out for an early dinner…and take it from there." He lifted an eyebrow.

She giggled softly and was opening her mouth to speak when something behind him caught her attention. "Oh…" Releasing him, she stepped around him and moved to the fence.

"I suppose you're feeling better." Turning with a chuckle, Bill moved to join her as she gazed at the horses running across the field.

"No." Laura glanced at him. "Just distracted. Look at them." Leaning on the fence, she watched them as he watched her. "They're beautiful."

"I didn't know you liked horses." He smiled.

"Horses didn't really come up on Galactica." Resting her chin on her hands, she watched them. "I rode when I was younger. I always meant to take it up again, but, never got around to it." 

"Well, perhaps we can someday." Bracing a foot on the lower edge to the fence, Bill turned to watch the horses.

"You'd ride?" She giggled softly.

"I'd manage. I've done it before, it's just been a long time." He nodded toward the horses. "Which one do you like best?"

"I can only choose one?" Her tone teasing, Laura stepped up on the lower edge of the fence to look closer at the horses running around the field. As his hands braced her at her waist, she smiled. While she was looking across the field, one of the horses moved toward her, startling her when it sneezed at her. "Oh!" She instinctively reached toward the horse, rubbing its nose. "Hello there."

"You seem to have made a friend." Bill reached around her to rub the horse's nose, his hand next to hers.

"She must have had an itch." Laura scratched the horse's nose, leaning forward to look at the halter it wore. "Diana. That's her name…at least the name on the halter."

"Well hello there, Lady Diana." He rubbed the horse's neck then caught Laura as the horse nosed her and she fell back into his arms. "And thank you."

"You don't need a horse for that." With a final rub of the horse's nose, Laura turned and draped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we can get some horses someday."

"Well, we've plenty of time." Bill kissed her gently. "We should go."

"Hmm." Burying her face into his neck, Laura sighed. "I know. Bill…"

"Laura. It will be fine. We'll figure it out. It's just like one of the books…we'll solve the mystery together." Turning his head slightly, he rubbed his cheek against her hair. She didn't need to know that Zak and Kara planned on staking out the perimeter of the house for the next few nights, or that he planned on keeping a closer eye on the people that were around them, specifically a certain other former President.

"Fine." With another sigh, she stepped back as they resumed their stroll along the path. "So, you don't think I'm going insane?"

"I know you're not." Linking her fingers with hers, he chuckled. "I think you may just have had a few things on your mind when you went to sleep, maybe it just transferred over into your subconscious."

"Maybe." Laura smiled slightly. "So, while I'm visiting with Elosha, what are you doing?"

"Little of this, little of that." Bill smiled. "I'll find something to do. I usually do."

"You won't go to the gym without me, will you?" She glanced at him through her eyelashes. "I'd like to run by there later as well."

"Do you want me to run home and get some clothes for you then meet you there?" He offered. "We can change there, work out, change and go out to dinner."

"That sounds good." Laura smiled. "Don't forget my shoes please? Everything else should be together in the laundry. I did it before I left for school this morning."

"I can manage to find clothes for us." Bill chuckled as they turned into a shaded path leading up to a stone house.

"I know." Laura fell silent as they approached the door.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Pausing before he pressed the doorchime, Bill looked at her.

"I'm sure." She took a breath. "It's ridiculous. I know there's a logical explanation. There has to be."

"Of course there is." He pressed the chime and bent and kissed her gently, his hand lifting to caress her cheek gently, and only breaking it off when he heard the lock click open. Turning toward the door he froze. "Dualla."

"Hi." She managed a weak smile. "Elosha thought we should…see each other."

"I'm glad." He gazed at her for a moment before Laura squeezed his hand and dropped it, nudging him gently. "It's good to see you." Stepping forward he held out his arms, smiling when she bit her lip and returned the hug. "It's good." Kissing the top of her head, he smiled sadly at Laura.

"You too." With a sniff, she stepped back and glanced at Laura. "Oh, Elosha said to go on in. Straight ahead to the library, she's waiting for you."

"Thanks." Pausing only to touch first Bill's cheek then Dualla's, Laura slipped past them and into the building.

"Laura said you'd been to see her. Before I arrived." Bill stepped back and gazed at her. "You look…at peace."

"I'm getting there." She smiled slightly and shrugged. "I'm sorry, about…the way I left you all. But, it was almost a perfect day, well, except for the whole planet was a devastated wasteland, the President was losing her faith, and we didn't know what we were going to do thing. But, I spent time with Hera…and then dinner with Lee…it was like I'd always wanted it to be."

"I know." He gestured toward a bench and followed her over to sit down. "I'm sorry we failed you. You and so many others. We just needed to come to terms with what had happened, and we…" he sighed.

"I think the problem was that…" Dualla gazed into the distance for a moment, "no matter what had happened before, you or the Presid…Laura, had always had an answer. A solution. Or at least appeared to, or to be finding one. This time, we…I had no one. And, I just couldn't…you'd kept us going so many times before…"

"With your help, Dualla." Bill shook his head. "Your counsel…your beliefs. You were the one who believed we were a family, even before we realized it ourselves. While you were an invaluable officer on the bridge, it was your faith in what we could do, could be that helped. And my son…"

She laughed sadly, "I knew what I was getting into. I knew he didn't love me…would never love me the way I thought I loved him. And we did care for each other. We both made mistakes…we both grew. As people do, not always in the same directions. He did love me in his way, but he didn't know his own heart. He needed to grow…Laura said he was happy? When she last saw him?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I saw him a few months later, he'd seen my fire and tracked me down. I wasn't too far off of the trade route they'd devised, and he stopped in occasionally. He was exploring. And was happy…your leaving…it did hit him, I don't think he realized how he did love you until that night. He'd believed that it could be a new beginning."

"I'm sorry." Dualla's sigh was carried off in the wind. "I didn't mean…it was just too much, finally."

"I know." Wrapping his arm around her, he gently pulled her against his shoulder. "Your death…may have shocked some of what happened into happening. Lee…changed, acknowledged what was happening and confronted both Laura and myself. I knew what needed to be done, but with Laura…she'd put everything she could into finding that planet, including staying on that frakking Basestar too long…" Bill closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "We didn't have the luxury we took, we needed it, we needed more…but…"

"I've been studying here, with Elosha." Dualla smiled. "It's helped. I didn't agree with my father's beliefs, he didn't agree with mine. And…I never really felt like I fit in anywhere, it was like I was trying to bridge what I believed in and what I thought I should believe in…I haven't gone to see my parents yet. But I will soon."

"Good." Bill nodded. "That's been one of the things I've valued most. My father and I…we had our differences, and getting to know him, knowing what I've learned and looking at things from different perspectives," he chuckled. "Something Laura managed to teach me along the way."

Dualla glanced toward the building. "Elosha just said she was coming this afternoon. Did something happen?"

He sighed. "I don't…she was having some sort of nightmare last night…started quoting Pythia again, along with some other things. Kara called Elosha as well as Zak, my other son, he found signs that someone had been watching the apartment. Several someone's to be precise. I have my suspicions of one of them, but there were two additional sets of footprints. So someone else was observing her, or us. I'm not sure."

"No one's approached her?" Dualla's lips twitched, "I mean, apart from everyone who wants to see her again."

"She's been spending a lot of time at the school. If someone wanted to see her, they'd be able to find her there." Bill shook his head.

"I know. Some of the children live here. They adore Miss Laura." She smiled. "And how have you been settling in?"

As they spoke, Bill relaxed, he'd forgotten what a soothing sense Anastasia Dualla had always had, in retrospect, it made perfect sense for her to be studying with Elosha. From what Laura had told him about the Priestess, she wasn't the typical type of Priest, having found a balance for her beliefs and her personality, a balance Dualla was seeming to find.

"Bill?" At the amused question, he glanced up, startled.

"Laura." He looked back at Dualla and grinned. "I believe we lost track of time."

"Sorry." Dualla laughed and stood, hugging Laura. "It's my fault. We were talking…"

"It's all right," she smiled at them. "It's good to see you as well, if I didn't say so when we arrived."

"I should go, the children will be back soon." Dually laughed, "if you didn't wear them out at school, they'll have plenty of energy to spare."

"Which would be our cue to leave." Bill winced as Laura giggled.

"You know very well, they're not half as frightening as you think they are." She slid her arm through his. "We'll have you out to the house when we're settled. And of course you'll be there for the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it." Her smile widened. "After all, you both made it to mine."

"Indeed we did." Bill leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We'll see you later."

"Yes sir." She teased before turning and waking back toward the house.

"Hello again." He turned to Laura and kissed her gently. "If you didn't guess, I was here the entire time. Didn't make it back to pick up clothes for us."

"That's all right." Laura cupped his cheek, her thumb absently caressing. "Feel better?"

"I…" his voice trailed off as he thought for a moment. "I actually do. How about you?"

She sighed as he led her toward the gate. "Somewhat. It's still so…I don't know, frakked up."

"We'll figure it out." He squeezed her hand. "Together."

"I know." Swinging their hands, she fell silent for a few minutes before glancing at him again. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner." Bill shrugged. "We'll have an early dinner, if you still want to go to the gym, we can go later…it's open around the clock."

"I'd like that. Didn't eat much lunch." Laura smiled. "I was distracted. I still can't remember what I was saying last night. Oh, but, one of the aides brought me tea today, told me it was a blend her mother had made, and that she'd made it for us yesterday. She didn't think there was anything…strange in it, but is bringing me the list of ingredients tomorrow. I told her I wanted it for my mother and yours, I figured it wouldn't hurt to see what was in it."

"That would be too convenient." He glanced at her expression. "Wouldn't it?"

"It would." She shrugged one shoulder. "But, eliminate the possibilities."

"So sayeth the teacher." Bill chuckled as the path they were on left the wooded area and wound around the lake. "Here, let's sit for a minute."

"Hmm?" Laura followed him as he led her toward a large boulder overlooking the water.

"Up you go." Grasping her waist, he lifted her a few inches so she was perched on the boulder before he pushed himself up next to her. When he was settled, she nestled into him, running her arms underneath his jacket as she rested her cheek on his chest. "Good?"

"Mmm." She nodded slightly. "It's good."

"I almost wish we had this view." He gazed at the water, stretching endless to the horizon. "Almost. I love our stream and the woods."

"This is nice for a change." Laura agreed. "Have you ever been on cruise? The water variety I mean."

"No. Never had…never took the time." He admitted. "Been around water, but never a cruise. You?"

"Once. A short one, three days, two nights, with my sisters." Her lips curved up. "I think we had fun. Looked like it in the pictures. Took us about a week to recover."

"Ah, the Roslin girls." Bill chuckled.

"Hey, you're married to a Roslin girl." She nudged him with her elbow. "And may I remind you that you like being married to a Roslin girl?"

"Actually, I love being married to a Roslin girl." Bill grinned. "And since when did our conversation degenerate to this level?"

"For fun." Laura giggled again. "Maybe we can take a cruise someday."

"Don't they have those private ones? For just a small group, on a sailing ship or something?" He gazed at the water. "We could do that with the family."

"That would be nice." Laura smiled and nestled closer to him, her hand running up to absently caress his chest.

"Cold?" He glanced down at her.

"No. Just enjoying holding onto you." She sighed softly. "I think I'll take the day off tomorrow, go out to the house since the rest of the furniture will be delivered."

"Really?" Bill frowned slightly, thinking. "I don't know if I want you out there by yourself."

"Kara will go with me, maybe Zak too if he's not busy." She tapped his chest with her hand. "Why so concerned?"

"Last night ring a bell?" He shook his head. "Laura, let's give it one more day before you head out there. Just in case."

Laura lifted her head and gazed at him. "William Adama, what are you not telling me?"

"I tell you everything." Bill winced as she continued to gaze at him. "Well, eventually."

"Well?" One eyebrow lifted. Frak. That meant she wasn't going to give it up.

"Can we just leave it at I just want one more day before you head out there? I can't go tomorrow, and I'd rather you not." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Please?"

"I still think you're up to something." She sighed and nestled back against him. "But all right."

"Thank you." A relieved smile on his face, Bill rubbed her arm. "Ready for dinner?"

"In a minute." Laura gazed up at the clouds. "Hey, look at that…it's a dog."

"Where?" He glanced around until she giggled. "I don't see a dog."

"In the clouds." She pointed. "Right there. A head, the body, ears, a tail, legs look like it's running?"

Bill squinted slightly. "Sort of?"

"What do you see?" Laura glanced at him.

"Clouds?" At her disgusted snort, he sighed. "What am I supposed to see?"

"Anything you can." She pointed in a different direction, "like that…there's a rabbit."

"Okay." He frowned. Still didn't see exactly what she was, but…he swept the sky with his eyes, focusing on another cloud. "Hey, that one looks like a viper."

"Where?" Laura followed his gesture and smiled. "I'll give it to you. What else?"

"Well…" He glanced around the sky and pointed at another set of clouds. "That looks like the Tauron defense pattern that we would fly during..."

"Bill." She sighed.

"What?" Bill chuckled. "They're things I know."

"It's supposed to be fanciful. Use your imagination." She sighed again and settled against him. "See fun things."

"Flight patterns are fun. For me." He clarified, running his hand along her arm. "But, I can be fanciful."

"Whatever." Laura gazed at the sky. "See, that one looks like a tree, swaying in the wind."

"I'd rather look at you," Bill nuzzled her forehead. "Did you know your hair glows in the light of sunrise and sunset like liquid fire? And your eyes are the silver grey of a mountain lake, clear in the crisp air of winter…and your lips…"

"I get the idea." Smiling, she closed her eyes. "Fine. You can be fanciful. In your own way."

"See." He chuckled, causing her to turn toward him slightly.

"And I better not be compared to a viper or anything else. All right?" Feeing his chuckle under her hand, Laura sighed, her eyes still closed. "Gods…I dreamed about doing things like this with you, y'know?"

"Like this?" Bill's eyebrow lifted as he glanced down at her head.

"Mmm." Her lips curved upward. "Lying in the sunlight with you, just…being."

"Me too." At a familiar laugh, he sat up and squinted, trying to focus on the figures approaching them. "Kara?"

"Kara?" Laura managed to roll over without falling off the rock and lifted her hand to shade her eyes as she followed his gaze. "And…"

"Hey." Kara raised a hand and used the other to gesture to the girls accompanying her. "Uh, didn't expect to see you two out here."

"We do make it out of the house once in a while." Bill grinned then flushed as he realized what he'd said. "Since we're furnishing it and all, that house."

"Bill." Laura giggled and directed her attention to the girls with Kara. "And what are you all doing? And do I even want to know how you met Kara?"

"We've been…" One of the girls started before a glance at Kara stopped her.

Laura sat up and pushed herself off the rock, landing deftly on the ground, Bill following her a moment later. "So? You've been what?"

"Sharone remembered Kara from before…when she was hurt, she saw her…" One of the other girls shrugged. "And we had some questions, Miss Laura."

"About…" her eyebrow lifted.

"They wanted to talk to me about flying." Kara admitted with a grin. "Kinda felt good to talk to nuggets that want to fly, because they want to, not because they have to, or to attack someone. We were going to head out to the field so I could show them a viper. The controls and all. I'm not taking them up or anything."

"And your parents all know?" Laura gazed at them, waiting for the nods. "Fine. I'll talk to the other teachers, we might be able to get it approved as an individual learning plan. If Kara's amenable."

"Why the…uh, why not." Kara grinned. "We need to go, they have to be back soon."

"All right then." Laura crossed her arms and leaned against Bill as the girls passed them with some giggles and sidelong glances at him.

"They didn't want to talk to me yesterday." He muttered. "The girls. Only the boys…"

"And the average age of the boys yesterday was…" Laura glanced at him, a smile dancing in her eyes. "So, no. They wouldn't have wanted to be part of that discussion. And Kara's a role model for them." She shivered slightly. "Gods, I can't believe I just said that!"

"She's your daughter too." Chuckling, he kissed her gently. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." Sliding her hand down his arm to lace fingers with him, she smiled. "And then dessert?"

Bill glanced at her, a crooked grin on his face. "Since we're not…in a place to have dessert first…gives us something to look forward to."

"I want to dance while we're here." As they strolled onto the dock leading to the restaurant, Laura glanced at him. "Dinner and dancing, Admiral."

"Why Madame President," his husky voice growled out the term of endearment, causing her to shiver slightly. "It would be my pleasure."


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations on The Shore

Laura rolled over and sighed softly, her arms wrapped around one of the extra pillows she'd had strewn around the bed as Bill grinned. He'd wondered about all those extra pillows, but had discovered that when she wasn't unconsciously wrapped around him, she was sandwiched between pillows. Not that he minded, having the extras close at hand when he needed one was convenient to say the least. Bending over her, he nuzzled her cheek. "Laura…wake up."

"Nuh uh." Shaking her head, she burrowed deeper into the covers.

"Time to get up, you need to get ready for school." Chuckling, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair out of the way before bending to kiss her. "Come along Roslin, get your fat, lazy ass out of bed."

One eye opened and glared at him. "My what?"

"Your…" he kissed her shoulder lightly, "sexy, provocative, gorgeous ass out of bed."

"Somewhat better." Yawning, she stretched and rolled onto her back to gaze up at him. "You're dressed?"

"Breakfast with Zak." Sitting on the side of the bed, Bill brushed her hair out of her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. "You awake?"

"Mmm." Laura smiled up at him. "Morning."

"Morning." When her hand ran up his chest and around his neck, he willingly let her pull him back towards her, this kiss a lot deeper and tapering off with a series of shorter ones as he reluctantly straightened. "I take it you slept well?"

"Well, if your strategy was to make me too tired to sleepwalk and do whatever," she stretched, arching her back as she did, "I'd say it worked."

Bill grinned crookedly, "well, I wouldn't say it was all for your benefit. And you gave just as good as you got."

"The pleasures of a reciprocal relationship." Laura's smile widened as his eyes openly wandered from her face down along her body. "Sure you have to go?"

"Yeah." Swallowing hard, he blinked and stifled a groan as she rolled and pushed herself up on one arm to face him, the covers falling to her waist. "Gods, Laura."

"Hmm?" At his strained voice, she brushed a kiss across his lips. "You're sitting on the covers. I can't get up."

"I'm…" He shook his head but obediently stood and waited as she pushed the covers back. When she stood, he rested his hands on her silk clad waist. "You'll be at the school this morning?"

"Mmm hmm." Absently, she reached up and adjusted his collar, fixing it to lie straight. "Then I'm having lunch with my mother, and Elosha wanted me to come back and see her again. Knowing my mother, she'll want to go meet Elosha as well, and we'll probably go to the stores after that."

"A full day." As she straightened his tie, Bill reached up and caught her hands, kissing the knuckles on one before smiling. "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"What are you doing today?" Stepping back, she turned and started to make the bed, handing him the extra pillows to hold. "Aside from breakfast with Zak."

"Finishing up on a few projects at the house, we're almost done with the back patio," he shook his head. They'd finished the patio days ago, but the other project should be completed today, finally, and he could stop finding reasons for Laura to not go out there. "I'll make sure all the boxes are in the right rooms so we can decide what books go where when we go out there together."

"We could have dinner out there tonight." She looked over her shoulder and held out a hand, waiting as he handed her a pillow. "Start on the books."

"We could." Bill thought for a moment, handing her another pillow. "Not sure what we've got for food out there though, just sandwich things we've been having for lunch."

"I'll stop by the market when my mother and I are out, pick up something." Finishing the bed, she turned to face him. "Preferences?"

"Whatever you'd like. Something that's simple though." When she stepped up against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can take a walk as well."

"I'd like that." Laura kissed him lightly. "We're going to be late if you don't head out now."

"I'm not the one who was refusing to get out of bed…" He chuckled, his hands caressing her waist absently. "I'll be back to pick you up about four?"

"I can just go meet you out…" her voice trailed off at his expression and she reached up to trace his cheek with the back of her hand. "Bill…"

"I'll pick you up at four." He repeated softly. "I like walking out there with you. And you'll have the food to carry."

"Oh. Right." She nodded. "I'll see you at four then."

"Teach well, Miss Laura." With a final brush across her lips, he released her and stepped around her as she giggled.

Several hours later, Bill stepped back and accepted the glass Zak handed him. "Can't believe we're done."

"Me either." Together, they eyed the structure in front of them. "I like it."

"You designed it." Bill chuckled. "But, it's just what I wanted."

"Your sure Laura will be okay with it?" Zak opened one of the stall doors, swinging it to check the levels. "I mean, the horses and all?"

"According to her father, yes. And from what I saw yesterday, it won't be a problem." Bill turned as a noise outside caught his attention. "Good, they're here."

"Who?" Zak followed his father out of the building and blinked at the vehicle in front of them as his father continued and shook the drivers hand.

"Any problems finding it?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"None at all, Admiral," the driver grinned. "Feels good to be back with the horses, much as I liked serving under you sir."

"Understood." Bill gestured toward Zak, "Private…I mean, Tony Jaffee, this is my other son, Zak. Zak, this is Tony Jaffee, one of my marines. His family owns a farm and raises horses, conveniently enough."

"Nice to meet you." Zak shook the proferred hand. "You were on the Galactica?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded, a shadow crossing his eyes for a moment. "But, back here now. And, who knew I'd be delivering horses to the Admiral."

"It's an interesting world." Zak agreed as Tony moved to open the back of the vehicle.

"Shh…" As he opened the door, Tony's movements slowed as he stepped into the shadows. A moment later he reappeared, leading a horse. "Admiral, Zak, this is Diana."

"Laura's horse." Bill took the lead rope from him and led the horse a few steps away as she lifted her head to smell the air. "Hey there." He rubbed her nose, calming her as Tony stepped back into the vehicle.

"And Apollo." Tony grinned. "Twins, believe it or not. Hope Lee doesn't mind, when he gets here."

"I think he'll understand." Bill chuckled as he fastened Diana's reins to a post and gestured toward a second for Apollo. "Let's show you what we've got here, you did bring everything else I requested?"

"Of course. Hold on." Disappearing for a third time into the vehicle, a soft whirr preceeded him as he returned, this time pushing a cart with several bales of hay. "We can deliver as you need it, or you can stockpile."

"We'll stockpile about fifteen and set up a delivery schedule weekly?" Bill suggested, opening the door to the building. "Over here."

"Looks good." Tony glanced around the interior of the building. "Who designed it?"

"I did." As the three men tossed the bales into the alcove he'd designed, Zak nodded toward the interior. "There's three stalls, a separate room for equipment, and a smaller room for cleaning supplies. This area is set up for storage of the hay bales and food supplies over there."

"Nice for a small operation," Tony heaved the last bale on the top of the stack. "I've got six more, for the stalls. As well as feed…" he activated the lift device.

"Same delivery schedule." Bill nodded and followed him out. "You said you had some riding gear as well?"

"Yep. Not new stuff, but broken in, You can keep it, it was some of our backup gear, or return it if you end up getting new things." Tony handed a saddle to Zak, "that's for Madame Prez, and Admiral, I have one for you here." He hefted a slightly larger saddle to Bill. "I'll bring the bridles, harnesses and other stuff in on top of the hay. Reins and straps on the saddles are new, so you won't need to worry about them." He reappeared with the lift again and followed the other men back inside. By the time Bill and Zak had the saddles and rest of the equipment in the room Zak had designed for it, he'd already spread two bales into one of the stalls and was breaking up a third. "This is nice, you mind if I give your name out if anyone's looking to build?"

"Not at all." Zak grinned. "It was an interesting challenge. But, I think it worked out. We cleared land out back as well, and they'll have the meadow to roam in, we just need to put the fence in."

"Sounds good." Together, they finished preparing the stalls with bedding, food and water before Tony glanced around. "That should be it. I'll make sure you have all the medical information, we'll transfer the vet records into your name as well."

"Thank you." Bill led the way back into the sunshine, where the two horses stood, shifting their weight as they sniffed into the wind. Running a hand up the black neck of Apollo, he grinned. "He's amazing."

"Like I said, they're twins, but he's definitely bigger." Tony shrugged. "Both are accustomed to open field and stalls, if you have any problems or questions, let me know. I'll stop by at least once a day to check on them for the first week, if that's all right?"

"Just come on out here, if you see us, stop by the house though." Bill grinned, "I know Laura will be glad to see you again."

"Look forward to it." With a final rub of each horse's nose, he closed the back of the vehicle and moved to the driver's seat. "See you later, sir. Zak, good to meet you."

"Likewise." Zak waved.

"Thank you again, Private…Tony." Bill chuckled. "Still getting accustomed to it."

"Know what you mean." With a jaunty salute, Tony activated the vehicle and a few moments later was gone.

"So." Zak turned to his father. "Get them settled in?"

"You take Diana," Unfastening the lead line, Bill led Apollo into the building, allowing him to move at his own pace as he snorted at the unfamiliar smells. By the time he'd gotten the stallion settled into the stall and the lead line removed, he could hear Zak doing the same on the other side of the wall with Diana. With a final soothing rub of the horse's neck, he slowly stepped out of the stall and secured the door, leaning on it as he watched the horse settle in.

"Dad?" Zak tapped him on the shoulder. "You told me to let you know when it was three?"

"It is?" Breaking out of his reverie, Bill blinked. "Thanks." Turning, he grinned at his son. "And thanks for all the help."

"No problem." Zak led the way outdoors and closed the door. "It was an interesting challenge. Hey, do you want us to patrol again tonight?"

"You didn't see anyone last night?" Bill sighed. "No, don't worry about it. We may even spend the night out here, although I think Laura has this thought about waiting until after the wedding. To spend the night." He clarified.

"Too much info dad." Zak winced. "But, okay."

By the time Laura pushed the door open with her shoulder, Bill was just coming out of the bedroom, a towel around his neck. "Hold on…" Moving forward, he grabbed one of the bags from her and carried it to the kitchen counter. "Anything need to go in the chiller?"

"Not if we're leaving in a few minutes." Rising up on her toes, she kissed him, her hand grasping the towel around his neck gently, "hi there."

"Hello." Taking the other bag from her hand, he set it next to the first one. "Did you want to change first?"

"Yeah. We're sorting and working on the bookshelves, so as much as you'd like me in a skirt for it, I don't think it would be very sensible." She crossed to the bedroom. "You took a shower?"

"Yeah, Zak and I were working outside, remember?" He peered into one of the bags. "You need me to grab anything from the kitchen?"

"No, everything's there, and I got a few extra staples. Do we still have wine out at the house?" Laura called from the bedroom.

"If you're okay with a white wine, then yes." He opened the other bag. "No red though. And we've got that Taurion aperitif my mom gave us."

"That works." Returning, she finished pulling her hair out from the collar of the sweater she'd pulled on. "Ready?"

"Just about. Be right back." Moving to the bedroom, he hung the towel on a rack in the bathroom and grabbed their jackets. "It's supposed to be cool tonight."

"Can you grab my…" As he returned, holding up her jacket, she smiled. "Thanks. Grab that bag."

"Eager, Mrs. Adama?" He took the bag, exchanging it for her jacket, which she tossed over her free arm.

"I haven't been out there in almost a week." Laura led the way out. "Someone said he had some sort of project he didn't want me to see."

"You know I wanted the patio done before you came back out." He rested his free hand on her back.

"Mmm hmm." She glanced at him. "Took you an awfully long time, even with the help you had."

"Might be another surprise, you never know." Bill chuckled. "So, how was school today?"

"Good." Her lips twitched. "Although, you might have a bit of a revolt on your hands."

"My hands?" He looked at her, surprised.

"Seems as though the girls got to go see a real viper with Kara, remember?" Laura laughed. "So, now of course, the boys…"

"Frak." Bill grimaced. "What if I get with Kara and we work together with them."

"That could work." Playfully, she bumped her shoulder against his. "If you two don't start arguing."

"We'll manage." A thought struck him. "Hey, what happened with that tea that assistant was bringing in. Did you get the recipe, or whatever it is you call it?"

"Oh." Laura shook her head and held up her bag, "I actually have some in here. Nothing out of the ordinary, Elosha even cleared it. Just a basic recipe of different ingredients, soothing but nothing that would lead to visions or hallucinations."

"Well, we can discount that then." Bill sighed. "We'll figure it out Laura."

"I know." Biting her lip, she sighed. "As long as I'm not...Gods, I don't want to go through the hallucinations again."

"Laura." Stopping, he swung her around to face him and kissed her gently. "You won't. We'll figure it out."

"I know." She managed a weak smile. "After all, I have you."

"And I have you." Resting his forehead against hers, he reached up and traced her cheek with a finger. "And we have food that we need to get to the chiller in the house."

"Indeed we do sir." With a soft giggle, she kissed him quickly and started walking again, taking the path that led away from the river and toward their meadow.

"I thought we'd take a walk when we get there." He suggested casually after a few minutes of walking in a comfortable silence, "we cleared some more paths."

"That would be nice." Laura glanced at him. "Where to?"

"Oh, just back into the woods." Bill shrugged his shoulder.

"Okay." As the path opened up into the meadow in front of the house Laura caught her breath. "Bill, the patio…"

"We thought we'd extend it from the back to one side." He smiled. "You like it?"

"I do." Cutting across the grass, Laura moved toward the paved area, on which several chair and table groupings were scattered, the grill and more chairs and tables appearing as she rounded the corner to the back. "I like it."

"This way, when we're grilling, we can either do back here, away from the lake, a bit more secluded, or we can move it around to the space on the other side, so we can see the lake." He gestured slightly. "Can also depend on the weather."

"I like it." She turned to face him, and paused. Pointing toward the woods, she cocked her head. "Is that the new path?"

"Yeah." He opened the back door. "Let's get the food in the chiller then we'll go for a walk."

"Kay." Laura followed him up the steps to the back door and into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the groceries put away and the marinade she wanted to use mixed and in the chiller to blend, she turned toward him. "Remind me to get some of the Aquarian Oregano from the garden when we come back."

"Will do." Pulling his jacket on, he helped her on with hers. "It'll be cool in the woods."

"Hmm." She shook her head. "As long as it's not raining, I'm fine."

"Good." Catching her hand, he led her outside. "I forgot to tell you, Zak didn't find any signs of anyone around the house last night."

"That's a relief." She closed her eyes for a moment, trusting him to lead her along the path. "It's so peaceful."

"That it is." Bill glanced at her for a moment as they rounded a corner on the path and approached the clearing where the small building he wasn't really sure they could call a stable, since it was just the stalls and a few storage room. "Laura?"

"Hmm?" Eyes still closed she smiled.

"Open your eyes." Stopping in front of the building, he waited for her to follow his instructions.

"Why…" her voice trailed off as she blinked at the building. "What's this for?"

"Go inside." Releasing her hand, he nudged her toward the door. "It's okay."

"Okay." Hesitantly, she opened the door and peered inside. At the noises, she glanced over her shoulder to see him nod encouragingly.

"Go on in." Bill stepped up behind her and touched her back.

"Bill…you didn't…" Moving into the building, she blinked at the sight of the two horses looking down the corridor toward her. "Horses?"

"Your father mentioned…is it okay?" Following her in, he waited as she continued toward the horses.

"Oh…yes." She blinked at the large stallion, who was eyeing her curiously, before she realized the other horse looked familiar. "Diana?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"It is indeed. And the other is Apollo, they're twins." He absently rubbed Apollo's nose.

"So," already enthralled by Diana, she continued, "yesterday's little walk wasn't so spontaneous?"

"As a matter of fact, no." He lifted an eyebrow. "Want to go for a ride?"

"You got equipment too?" Laura opened the stall door and moved inside, brushing hay off of Diana's coat.

"You remember Private Jaffee?" When she nodded, he continued. "His family owns the horses we went by yesterday, he was able to help me with everything."

"And the stable?" She gestured around her before taking the blanket he handed her and tossing it over Diana's back.

"Zak designed it, believe it or not." Stepping up next to her, he swung the saddle up on Diana's back, holding it as Laura tightened the straps. "You got the rest?"

"Zak did?" Laura took the bridle from him. "It's nice, what I've seen of it."

"It's what I wanted, and what was needed." He called from the next stall. "And Tony, Private Jaffee, wants to recommend him to others that might need some ideas."

"That's good." Rising up on her toes, she slid the bridle over Diana's head. "Good girl…" patting her neck, she scratched underneath the mane. "Hello again."

"There's a mounting block by the door if you need it." Bill glanced at her.

"We'll see." Grasping the reins, she led Diana out of the stall, laughing as the horse tossed her head.

By the time Bill led Apollo out of the stable, she was already on Diana and walking her around the small clearing. "Like her?"

"I do." Laura leaned forward and rubbed Diana's neck. "And Apollo's beautiful as well."

"I hope Lee doesn't take it the wrong way." Chuckling, he swung up on Apollo's back. "Ready?"

"We're going along the path?" When he nodded, she nudged Diana in that direction. Not sure of where the path led, she kept Diana at a walk, eventually moving her to a faster pace, laughing at the wind in her face.

"Laura, hold up." At the call, she glanced over her shoulder at Bill, who was trotting behind her. Seconds later, he was next to her as they both dropped to a walk. "Well?"

"She's amazing." Eyes bright, she stood up in the stirrups and leaned toward him, kissing him when he leaned back to her. "Thank you."

"You're…" At a noise in the bushes, he broke off and turned. "Stay here."

"What?" When he pulled Apollo around and headed into the trees, she shook her head and ignored his instructions. "Bill…wait."

"Laura…" At the sight of two people dodging through the woods, he leaned over Apollo's neck and urged him forward. "Stop!" Surprisingly enough they did, and he reined Apollo in, Laura sliding to a stop on Diana next to him as they stared at the two people in front of them.

"Oh my gods…." Laura murmured. "How the hell…"

"I agree." Bill gazed down at the two women facing them, his eyes moving from one to the other.

"It's…Natalie." The blonde Cylon raised an eyebrow.

"It would be." Laura nudged Diana forward and gazed at the other woman. "And?"

"It's Boomer." Bill stated softly. "Isn't it."

"Did you get my message? From Starbuck?" She bit her lip anxiously.

"Yes." He nodded slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"We…" Natalie sighed. "We arrived…there wasn't anyone at the shore when we landed, so we've just been sort of wandering around. Not really sure how welcome we'd be."

"That's understandable." Laura nodded, reaching down to rub Diana's neck when she paced nervously. "So you've just been…"

"Around." Boomer nodded and glanced at Natalie.

"What have you been doing for food and shelter?" Bill asked softly

"Here and there." Natalie admitted. 

"Come back to the house." Laura asked impulsively. "We're having dinner, I've got enough for four."

"We're fine." Boomer began as Natalie touched her arm.

"We'd like that. And to talk to the two of you." Natalie nodded.

"Good. Bill, you walk them back, I'm going to go back and get dinner started." Laura waited for his nod before wheeling Diana back and heading for the path.

Bill dismounted Apollo and faced the two women. "Have you seen any others?"

"No." Natalie shook her head. "That doesn't mean they're not here. It just means we haven't seen them."

"I see." Gesturing for them to precede him, Bill led Apollo. They'd just returned to the path when he spoke again. "Have you been watching Laura?"

They exchanged a look before Natalie spoke again. "Not so much watching her…did you know that Richard Adar has been spying on her?"

"She had a…relationship of sorts with him before the attacks. One that she'd cut off before leaving for…well, it doesn't really matter. What does it that he hasn't accepted that she moved on." Bill shook his head. "Frakking idiot."

"We saw both of you." Boomer took a breath as his eyes shot to meet hers. "We were there the other night, when Laura…"

"When Laura was on the balcony." He finished. "Do either of you have any idea why she was out there?" They exchanged another look and shook their heads. "Neither does she. Although, I'm wondering…if she was able to sense…have you been out there every night?"

"Just a few of them." Natalie stated. "You know we wouldn't…"

"You wouldn't." His gaze moved between them, "neither of you would. And what separates the two of you from the others, and the others of your models?"

"Penitence, truth, belief in others?" Natalie shrugged. "We don't know. We really don't have any place…"

"There's too many who might…" Boomer sighed. "Let's just say, we were more comfortable remaining on the outskirts."

Bill snorted softly. "Which could have been misconstrued, had others found you."

"We weren't expecting anyone back in the woods." Natalie absently reached up and patted the horse's neck. "When we heard the horses, we decided to take a look."

As they neared the stable, Bill looked at them. "You know anything about horses?"

"I do." Boomer stepped forward.

"Good, check on Laura's horse, her name is Diana." He nodded at the door. "See if she's settled in. Natalie, hold Apollo." Handing her the reins, he quickly unfastened the strap and pulled off the saddle and blanket. "Follow me." As she followed him in, he set the saddle next to Laura's in the small room and returned to find Boomer already wiping Apollo down. "We weren't out for very long…"

"I can tell, they're not even winded." She smiled at him. "Diana's fine, they both need some feed, but there's plenty of water in each stall."

"Very well." He quickly put food in each stall before working with Boomer to settle Apollo down as Natalie watched. "All right then…"

"Is there somewhere…" Boomer held up her hands.

"In the house." Bill nodded toward the other path.

"We don't want to impose…" Natalie began.

"You aren't. And, if you were there the other night, you may be a part of the mystery of Laura's…" his voice trailed off as he shook his head. "Never mind."

"She was quoting something on the balcony the other night." Natalie stated, a frown pursing her lips. "I couldn't tell…"

"Pythia. And something else." Boomer bit her lip. "I caught a word here or there."

"Pythia, and something else…some of it just seemed like rambling, but Kara and I couldn't tell." Bill led them up the path, his smile widening as he caught sight of Laura through the kitchen windows.

"And you think we might be able to help?" Natalie glanced at Boomer, who shrugged one shoulder.

"Maybe." Opening the door, he gestured for them to step inside.

"Hello." Laura looked over her shoulder from her position at the stove. "Bill, show them to the downstairs room so they can wash up."

"Yes, ma'am." Snapping a mock salute at her, he led them through the house. "You can wash up in here, let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Natalie smiled at him before slipping through the door.

Returning to the kitchen, Bill rested his hands on Laura's waist and kissed her cheek as he looked over her shoulder. "Well."

"Well." She stirred one of the simmering pots on the stove before turning her attention to another one. "Anything?"

"They haven't seen any others, and they were the two that were watching the apartment the other night when you had your…episode." As she stilled under his hands, he nuzzled her neck again. "Laura, we'll figure it out."

"Yes. I suppose we will." With a sigh, she turned in his embrace. "I love Diana though, and Apollo…is handsome."

"Good." He kissed her gently. "I'm going to go upstairs and wash up, be back down in a few minutes."

"Hurry back." As he left the kitchen, Laura bit her lip absently, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Can I do anything?" At the hesitant voice, Laura turned to see Natalie framed in the doorway. "I mean to help, with dinner."

"Of course." Laura nodded toward the island in the center of the kitchen. "Mix the salad?"

"I can do that." Crossing the room, Natalie picked up a knife and began slicing one of the tomatoes that Laura had set out. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "Thank you for inviting us into your home."

Laura turned to look at her. "Natalie, if you're here, it's for a reason. You made the ultimate sacrifice for what you believed in." When the other woman blinked at her, she continued. "Caprica and I…we spent a bit of time talking while we were both in Sickbay. While I won't presume to understand completely how and why different…models of the same number have different personalities, I have seen it first hand." As Boomer hesitantly entered the kitchen, Laura paused and glanced at her. "As I've seen models change, based on what they've experienced. Models that I wouldn't have expected to change sacrificing their ideals, changing their beliefs…"

"It wasn't like that…before." Natalie scraped the tomatoes into a bowl and started on the celery. "I mean, I don't know if it was that we'd only integrated on a limited basis, or that when we…after the attack, we were forced to evolve and learn, and be exposed to other influences."

"I didn't…I mean, the original Boomer of my model," Boomer sighed. "That sounded strange, but, I didn't even know until something activated me…" 

"An incident I remember vividly." Bill strode past her into the kitchen, stopping at a cabinet.

"Yes." She shuddered. "And I don't even remember doing it, sir. I mean, I remember seeing it, and wanting to stop it from happening, but I didn't know I was doing it…"

"It was a chaotic time." Laura switched off a control on the stove. "Kara told us what you did. At the end, with Hera."

"I couldn't let…he lied to me, I knew what I was doing was wrong when I brought her back, but he, John, made sense…" Boomer wrapped her arms around her waist as they all turned to look at her. "And then, when Hera was…more than just what he said. I mean, she trusted me. She wanted me to take care of her…and when they were going to…it hurt me, and I couldn't imagine what Sharon was going through…I didn't mean to hurt her like I did, but it wasn't fair. She'd gotten everything I could have had, should have had…and Galen…" Breaking off, she shook her head.

"Boomer." Unnoticed, Laura had moved to face her and gently touched her chin, lifting it so she could look into the younger woman's eyes. "Look at me. You redeemed yourself in the end. And at other times on New Caprica. I knew when it was you, you know."

"How…" Her eyes widened in shock.

"You were the only one of your model who wouldn't meet my eyes." Laura smiled slightly. "When you'd approach me, or come in to my cell."

"You should have…" Boomer glanced over her shoulder at Bill and dropped her voice to a whisper. "You should have listened to him. Told him what he wanted, even if you had to make it up. You shouldn't have had to go through what they did to you. I wanted to get you out…"

"I know." Laura brushed Boomer's hair out of her face. "But you couldn't. And if you had, it would have been worse for me the next time. And in the end, you did redeem yourself."

"But I did things…with and for him…" Boomer shuddered.

"Doesn't matter." Laura leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We've all had to do things we…we wish we hadn't. And don't really understand why we did. But we forgive, and we live our lives as they are now. You can't change the past, you can live for your future. And without…well, we're all on an even playing ground here."

"Only you can decide what path you're going to take here." Bill stepped next to Laura as Boomer looked at him. "It won't be easy with some people. You know that. But, being who you were at the end, that will be what plays out."

"Yes, sir." She managed a smile. "Ma'am."

"And you need to eat something." Laura smiled. "Bill, you and Boomer take the wine and glasses in, Natalie and I will bring the food."

"Here you go." Bill handed Boomer four empty glasses before picking up the bottle of wine he'd left open to breathe before they'd gone for their ride. Waiting until Boomer had moved into the other room, he paused in front of Laura, waiting for her to lean forward and kiss him gently before giving him a push to follow Boomer. "We'll talk later." He whispered.

"I know." Laura picked up a bowl and handed it to Natalie as Bill continued into the other room. A moment later, they followed him, setting the dishes they carried on the table.

After dinner, during which Bill had steered the conversation to find out what they'd been doing since they'd arrived on the shore, they'd moved to the living area, where Laura was curled up, leaning against Bill, their hands wrapped around steaming cups of coffee. "You said you've seen Adar watching Laura?" Bill broached the subject cautiously.

"He can watch all he wants." Laura sighed. "He won't do anything. It's just, he made assumptions, much as he did…before. But now, I'm not the same person I was before. Apparently his wife had been, um, with someone else during the attacks, and is still with him." Her cheeks flushed. "Didn't see that coming myself."

"Really?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really knock him out a few days ago?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Not out." Laura winced. "Just sort of down. He was bothering me, and came at me, I just sort of…well, reacted."

"That's great." Natalie grinned. "Caprica had some interesting perceptions of him as well, from before, when she and Gaius would meet him. He…"

"He made a pass at her?" Laura surmised, her lips twitching.

"Well, yeah." Natalie shrugged. "Sorry."

"Please. I knew what he was. And I have no idea…" She sighed. "It began at a time of my life I was just sort of drifting." Glancing up at Bill, she snuggled closer, "and now I'm not. However, Richard hasn't quite accepted that."

"He will." Bill stated softly, absently tightening his arm around her.

"Yes. Well." Laura sipped her coffee. "So, you two have been staying where?"

"Not really anywhere." Natalie shrugged. "Here and there. We weren't really sure…"

"It's not like we needed anything," Boomer took a swallow of her coffee. "And I'm not really sure where we'd fit in."

"Where do you want to fit in?" Bill asked. Boomer and Natalie exchanged a look before looking back at him. "Since you have a choice."


	19. Chapter 19: Repercussions on The Shore

Laura sighed and shifted closer to Bill, her arm and leg sliding over him as he tightened his grip on her. As he began tracing absent patterns on her back, she tangled her fingers in the dogtags he still wore. "Did we do the right thing?" She murmured, staring past him and out the window into the darkness beyond.

Bill grunted softly. "I don't know. Felt right. And it's only temporary."

"I know." She sighed again. "Natalie, people will remember, what she sacrificed, and she looks different enough from Caprica that they'll separate them. Boomer though…"

"I know." Rubbing his thumb along her spine, he closed his eyes. "Here, they are who they are. And while it may take some time for people who knew the different, or previous versions of them to accept who they are now, it will happen."

"Guess so." Laura shifted her weight again, this time to lie on her back as she stared at the ceiling.

"Laura?" When she'd shifted, he'd wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her loosely.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head toward him.

"Boomer." Bill took a breath, remembering the conversation and how Laura had skillfully steered it away from New Caprica when Boomer had brought it up. "You said she wouldn't meet your eyes, that was how you knew it was her."

"So I did." Releasing the dogtags, she wrapped her arms around her waist and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"How many times." He turned on his side to face her, propping his head up on one hand, the other moving to gently trace her cheek.

"Bill…" She sighed softly.

"Laura." He echoed, waiting.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Bill, that was…it just was."

"It was then, and we're here now." He bent and kissed her lightly. "But, you still remember, and you wouldn't tell me then. Tell me now." She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Laura, please."

"Not here." Standing, she pulled on her robe and turned to hand him his. "Not in our bed. I won't bring that here."

"Very well." Understanding, he took his robe and pulled it on, belting it around his waist as he followed her out of the bedroom and across the living room to the balcony. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No." Laura stared out at the darkness. "I've already told you I was taken. Several times. Sometimes from my tent, sometimes from the school tent. Sometimes…just wherever I was." Bill sank down into a chair, watching her as she absently ran her hands along the railing of the balcony. "Sometimes it was to Colonial…well, to what Colonial One had become. Other times to the detention center. Sometimes…just…away. The furthest was the last time, when the Chief and the others stopped the….right before you returned." 

Bill shuddered slightly. He'd heard, not from Laura, but from Galen and some of the others how close it had been, that a matter of seconds later and Laura and Tom's headlong plunge down a hill wouldn't have mattered at all. Although he'd also heard different versions, one that Laura had pushed Tom over, another that Tom had used her as a shield. Either way, they'd both survived, and he'd been the one to see her bruised body a few nights later as he'd gently bathed her in the shower. "I remember." He also remembered wondering about the barely healed cuts and deeper bruises, ones that wouldn't have come from rolling down an incline.

"But the other times." She shuddered slightly. "Sometimes they'd leave me in my clothes, didn't matter if I was wet, dry, clean or dirty. Others, I'd be stripped, or ordered to strip, and given a jumpsuit. It was stiff, not always clean, but at least it was warm. And sometimes…" her voice trailed off. "Sometimes it was just one, or several Cylons, different models of the same numbers, or all different numbers. The Cavils…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "Sometimes they just wanted to talk, to ask questions. Other times it was to use my body for medical tests. Or out of frustration." Her fists balled next to her sides. "Boomer…I don't know if it was because of you, or because she was starting to change, to question. The other Eights…although they were the rarest visitors, they had no problem staring at me. When it was Boomer…her eyes would slide sideways…and there was one time…" her voice trailed off as she remembered being half conscious, between the drugs and the physical abuse…she'd squinted in the bright cold light to see a form crouched next to her, a single finger gently wiping the tear that was trickling down her cheek before it stood and turned, practically running out of the cell. "Ellen…well, Ellen was doing what she thought was best…she thought she was doing it for Saul, and for us…she didn't realize she was getting in deeper and deeper…she even suggested once that I…before she thought better of it." Laura turned to face him. "And I know that she distracted the Cavil from me at least once. After I knew what she was doing."

"Saul told me…you…after she died…" He held up his hands helplessly.

"I prepared her body." She nodded slowly. "We'd become…we understood each other. Ellen and I. Not that either of us would have ever imagined it. But, the occupation changed things. Changed all of us. I thought I'd learned to…how do you put it…roll the hard six, when I'd had to leave people behind, order ships to be destroyed, but…this was something I hadn't had to do. Lie, cheat, intentionally plan to kill…" A shudder ran through her body. "That was when I learned what I had to do. And I did it. Until Saul wouldn't let me any more. He accused me of not knowing…when all he wanted to do was take it away from me before I lost myself. It took me some time to see that, then he lost Ellen, and I saw him break." Her eyes raised to meet his. "That was the first time, the only time I'd seen him truly broken. The alcohol later…the drunkenness, that wasn't him broken…that was him healing…trying to heal."

Laura took a deep breath. "But Boomer. I didn't know what to think. When I had time to think. Sometimes I had too much time to think, and I didn't want to think of you, or of Galactica, because I didn't know what they'd do if they actually believed I had information. From what I pieced together, they were hoping you'd come back, for all of us. It's what you would do, we knew it, they knew it…it was just a matter of time and finding a way. And by keeping us on edge, in and out of detention, they thought we'd be easier to control. They were all so confident…except Boomer. And it seemed like all she wanted to do was please Cavil. The other Eights were more independent. Boomer had seen what it was like, she'd experienced the opportunity of second chances, because of you, I know now."

"She was a scared kid. Couldn't land a raptor…hence the name. She had it in her, she just needed to believe it." Bill shook his head. "Figures the one time she actually goes for something, it's to shoot me."

"Don't joke about that." She looked at him sharply. "Ever. Even now."

"I won't." Standing, he moved to wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her hair as she slowly relaxed into his embrace. "Did I ever tell you about a dream I had, while I was out?" When she shook her head, Bill continued. "Everything was frakked up. You'd done…well, you'd convinced Kara to go look for that frakking arrow, then Lee…" he shook his head. "I remember Boomer pointing her weapon…then nothing. But, at one point there was something, a light, and I felt something in my hand, there was a scent, and a woman's voice, praying over me." He snorted softly. "She knew I was an atheist, I'd thrown her into the brig, and yet, here she was praying over me, and something hit my hand, something hot and wet, and then there were voices, her hand was pulled away as she protested, and I went back into the cold darkness. But, I'd felt something to hold on to."

"And they took me back to the brig." Closing her eyes, Laura clung to him. "And I didn't see you again until we were down on Kobol. I couldn't believe you were there. Alive, I would have believed, I knew you'd come out of the coma before we left. But to be down there, so soon…"

"That was the second time we'd spoken as Bill and Laura." He rubbed her back gently. "I don't think I'd seen Laura until Colonial Day. I'd seen Secretary Roslin, then President Roslin, and when you introduced Baltar as your Vice President…"

"Don't remind me." She sighed softly. "Frakking idiot."

"Hmm. Be that as it may." He slid one hand to her waist, the other moving to grasp her hand, mimicking the dance they'd shared on Colonial Day. "I didn't want to be there. Dog and pony show of politics, but…part of the hazards of command. Then there you were, President Roslin, hosting her party. And no one offering to dance with you."

"Until you did." Laura smiled up at him as they started moving together, swaying to an unheard song.

"Figured I didn't have anything to lose." One side of his mouth crooked upward in a partial grin. "You couldn't say no, not without looking like you were holding a grudge. And, I got to feel what was under that ever so proper suit. And then you smiled at me."

"Hmm." She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Somewhere deep inside, there's something about a man in uniform that can dance. I'd missed dancing. I hadn't had the opportunity…well, it just hadn't come up. The few functions I'd been to in years prior, I'd spent talking up educational programs, or networking…but not dancing. And then you asked me to dance. Like I was just…Laura again."

"Yeah." Bill chuckled. "And can you imagine if I'd done this?" He let the hand that was on her waist slide lower. 

"I'd imagine there would have been pictures much worse than the ones that did show up." Reaching back, she pulled his hand back to her waist as she smiled at him. "You know poor Billy had a nightmare of a time trying to convince everyone we'd gone back to our respective ships, and that the dance was just a way of showing the unity of civilian and military leaders."

"We've come a long way." He nuzzled her temple. "As have many others." 

"Mmm." Closing her eyes again, she relaxed against him. "I'll take Kara out to the house with me tomorrow. If we can get her on our side with Boomer and Natalie, the rest of the crew that's here will understand, eventually."

"Eventually." Bill nodded as she shifted slightly, moving her palms to rest on his chest as they continued to move back and forth. They'd left Boomer and Natalie in the spare bedroom in the house, convincing them that they wouldn't be an imposition since they weren't planning on staying there, and at least they'd be able to get some rest in comfort. Whether or not they'd still be there the next day remained to be seen. "There's plenty of room out there, back in the woods."

"Yes." Laura lifted her head and smiled. "By the way, thank you again for Diana, she's beautiful."

"You're welcome, I'm glad it worked out." Kissing her gently, he lifted a hand to brush her hair back out of her face. "You were really surprised?"

"Yes." She giggled, her mood finally lifting. "I was. Of all the things I would ever have imagined you getting for us, horses wouldn't have been near the top of my list."

"Your father said it was something you'd had to give up, but you'd loved." Bill smiled, his fingers still tracing her face.

"I did." She nestled into his shoulder. "I didn't know you rode."

"Same as you, it's been a while. Horses weren't really practical to keep when you're in space for years at a time." He tensed suddenly, his arms tightening around her.

"What?" Laura instinctively remained still, her only movement tilting her head toward his ear.

"Did you notice if Kara was home tonight?" Resuming the gentle dance like movement they'd maintained, Bill edged her toward the door.

"No. Is someone watching us?" She'd just gotten the question out when a howl of pain split the darkness, causing both of them to turn.

"Frak…" Bill rushed toward the edge of the balcony, Laura behind him as they peered through the darkness at some sort of commotion going on in one of the bushes. With another cry of pain, a figure broke out between the plants and raced across the short lawn, disappearing into the night as laughter followed it.

"It's us." At the familiar voice, Laura stepped up next to Bill, squinting toward the area.

"Kara?" She called out uncertainly.

"Yeah, be right there." Kara called back as she and someone else jogged around the bushes, the other figure carrying something.

"Come on." Bill caught Laura's hand and led he back inside. "Coffee?"

"Why not." She sighed. "Not like we're getting any sleep anyway." Continuing to the kitchen, she deftly started the coffeemaker and opened the chiller. "Hungry?" 

"Kara will be. And, if I'm right, so will Zak." He turned toward the door as it opened and Kara and Zak entered, both still laughing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Zak grinned and held up a ripped jacket. "Look familiar?"

Bill took the jacket and inspected it. "Suit jacket?"

"Frak." Laura set four mugs on the counter, a bottle of alcohol next to them. "Richard?"

"Sounded like it." Kara laughed. "He tore it off when he fell into the nest of fire ants."

"There aren't any…" Laura's voice trailed off as she stared at them. "You didn't."

"Hey, not our fault, they were contained in a box that he happened to step into." Zak shrugged. "And don't worry, we took care of the nest after he left. Part of the service from the place we found…"

"I don't want to know." Bill chuckled. "You salted the area with fire ants?" 

"Safer than weapons." Zak grinned and nudged Kara.

"I wouldn't have shot him…" She scuffed her toe on the rug. "And one teeny tiny land mine…"

"Kara Thrace." Laura turned and pinned her with her eyes. "No. No weapons, no land mines."

"Trust me. This was much better." Zak pulled out one of the chairs facing the kitchen counter and perched on it. "He'll think twice before trying again."

"Fire ants." Bill shook his head.

"Better." Kara's mouth twisted. "Saggitarion fire ants. Bite and sting."

Laura shook her head. "Gods. What have I gotten this family into."

"Hey. You're ours, we're yours and all that." Zak stirred the cup of coffee she'd just pushed toward him. "He should have learned already."

"Still." Laura moved back to the chiller unit and pulled a container out. Grabbing four spoons she set them on the counter. "How bad was it?"

"Well," Kara picked up a spoon and opened the container, digging a spoonful out. "He was sitting for a few minutes, then kneeling…"

"And he did rip his jacket off…" Zak added, grabbing a spoon.

"Isn't that the breed…" Bill sipped his coffee and glanced at Laura, who sighed.

"Saggitarion fire ants are colony breeders, they aren't confrontational unless an outside influence acts upon their hive. This is usually done accidentally, as they make their hives in loosely packed dirt and leaves." Laura recited, absently going into teacher mode. "However when they do attack, it's in a swarm pattern, with both biting and stinging, which is different from the Caprican version of ant, which only bites. The bite and sting leave a venom…oh frak…" Her eyes widened. "Frak." 

"What?" Bill blinked at her sudden reaction.

"What's the first thing you do, I mean after hitting and running, to get rid of the sting?" She blinked at him.

"Rinse it off." He shrugged.

"The Saggitarion fire ant venom is reactive to water. He'll swell up…he'll need to see a doctor…" Laura bit her lip.

"And he won't bother you again, for at least several weeks." Zak finished. "If ever again."

"Scars?" Bill glanced at her.

"No. It won't scar him. And he won't want to tell exactly where he was when he was attacked." Laura picked up a spoon and delicately took a spoonful of the ice cream. "Gods, our children are inventive."

"See?" Kara punched Zak. "Told you she wouldn't yell."

"Hey." He punched her back.

"Children." Laura raised an eyebrow. "Eat your ice cream and then go back out and…clean up whatever it is you left out there. Before daylight. Just in case."

"Tonight?" Zak blinked.

"Tonight." Bill echoed. "Much as we appreciate it…"

"Not much left to clean up." Kara raised her coffee cup to her lips and sipped then looked back at Laura. "Hey. How did you happen to know so much about the fire ants."

Laura frowned slightly. "How…I had a discussion with someone…" her eyes widened. "Oh Gods, you got them from Billy, didn't you."

Zak's grin widened. "Told you she'd put the pieces together."

"Billy?" Bill looked from Zak to Laura, one eyebrow raised.

Laura sighed. "Billy's family raised insects and other things for scientific research. And did research on their own. He told me about it one time when I wasn't feeling well and asked him to distract me."

"Yeah," Kara grinned. "Amazing the things you pick up when you're waiting to take the President one place or another. I remembered Billy telling Dee about it one time when they were talking."

"So…" Bill looked thoughtfully at them. "You got Billy involved with this?"

"Oh, he volunteered." Kara laughed. "The other night, when we were out, and the topic of Adar came up. You know, he's not so much a fan of the guy either. Something about…"

"About what?" Laura frowned. She knew Billy had been appointed to her by Richard, she hadn't even had a chance to have a say in who her aide was going to be. Not that she'd been displeased at all after she and Billy had gotten to know each other. She honestly didn't know how she would have managed all she'd managed to do after the initial attack without him.

"Um," Zak hit Kara with his elbow. "Maybe Billy should tell her."

"Tell me what." Reaching out, Laura grabbed the ice cream container and pulled it out of their reach.

"Hey." Kara lunged for the container, too late as Laura lifted it out of her reach.

"Tell me." Dead serious, Laura gazed at them as Bill took the container from her, absently taking another spoonful as he watched them wilt under her glare, a feeling he was all too familiar with.

"Tell her." Zak sighed. "Billy can fill in the details later, since he really only mentioned it to us."

"Do tell." Laura crossed her arms. "Now."

Kara sighed. "Billy said that Adar had told him you were only a temporary assignment, that if he reported back everything you did, he'd get him a higher profile assignment. One that had a…" she glanced at Zak, who nodded. With another sigh, she continued. "One that had more of a future, than that of a minor cabinet secretary who spent more time…well, he sort of implied to Billy that…" her voice trailed off.

Laura stared at her, eyes wide. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth then paused a moment before speaking. "And you only used one hive of fire ants on that frakking little limp…"

"Laura!" Bill cut her off as she swung around to gaze at him. "Laura, we all know what he is."

"He said I was a minor…" She sputtered, gesturing wildly as they stared at her, caught off guard at her uncommon loss of temper. "He was the one…the frakking little, he wouldn't have known what to do…Not that he did most of the time…he had to get me drunk …but, the…the things he said he'd do if…and to think that I fell for his line of frakking idiocy, and let myself be coerced…and I…he…the frakking incompetent, impotent…little…"

"Laura." Tossing the ice cream container back on the counter, where Kara stopped it from sliding off the other side, he grabbed her arms. "Laura, look at me. We all know what he is. Was. We know what you are. You're worth more than he could ever imagine being. And people genuinely love you and respect you. What does he have, despite who he was when the attacks happened, where is he?" He met her eyes levelly. "You have more respect and love than he could ever imagine. You were responsible for saving thousands of lives…an entire civilization, whereas he…"

"Billy said that within five minutes of meeting you he knew that Adar was a fool, and was only trying to use him, and would never live up to his promise. And that no matter what, he'd stick by you. For however long he could." Kara added, coming around the counter to wrap her arms around Laura from the back. "Laura, please. Adar's not worth it. Please."

Sandwiched between them, Laura's enraged breathing slowed. Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against Bill's. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Kara arched her neck so she could see Laura's face. "Cause if you want, I can call Billy and we'll get more ants."

"No." Laura managed a weak giggle. "But. You can make it up to me if anyone can get a picture of him tomorrow."

"That's my girl." As Kara slowly released her, Bill kissed Laura lightly. "Kara, that's your newest mission."

"With pleasure." Picking her spoon up, she dug out another bite of ice cream. "Not a problem."

"Not a problem at all." Zak grinned.

"Good." Running his hand down to lace fingers with Laura, Bill gave her a slight tug. "You two clean up out here then. Night."

"Night." Zak and Kara chorused, turning back to the ice cream as Bill led Laura out of the kitchen.

"Subtle Adama." As he closed the bedroom door, Laura continued into the bedroom and perched on the edge of the bed.

"They're all grown up." Pulling his robe off, he tossed it on the foot of the bed and reached for the belt of her robe.

"Hmm." Shifting as he pulled her robe off, Laura laid back on the mattress. "Still…"

"Still." He echoed with a grin. "So, Laura Adama…"

"Yes, William Adama?" She stretched under his gaze as he chuckled, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her.

"He has no idea how huge an idiot he is." Sinking onto the mattress next to her, he propped his head up on a hand as his other hand traced the top line of lace on her nightgown. "On the other hand, I know exactly how lucky I am."

"Well good then." She arched up slightly under his touch, "because you're about to get luckier."

"Lucky me." With a chuckle, he rolled over her, muffling her startled gasp with his kiss. A moment later as his mouth ran along her neck, he grinned. "Lucky, lucky, me."


	20. Chapter 20: Sunrise on The Shore

Laura sighed softly and rolled over, slowly easing her way out from underneath Bill's arm until she was able to slide out of the bed as he grunted and shifted, his arm wrapping around a pillow while he settled back into sleep. Shivering slightly in the cool morning air, her hand hesitated over her robe only a brief second before continuing toward Bill's. With a soft giggle, she quickly belted it around her waist and flipped up the lapels, sniffing at the faint scent of his aftershave. A moment later, she was slipping out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Padding silently into the living room, she paused at the sight of Zak, sleeping on the couch, a blanket partially tossed over him.

Her lips curving into a smile, she shook her head and carefully rearranged the blanket over him, absently stroking his hair with a final touch before continuing to the kitchen. Pulling the chiller unit open, she bit at her lip for a moment, contemplating her choices before reaching in and selecting out a pitcher of juice. Pouring a glass, she was about to return the pitcher to the chiller when she realized Zak was sitting up and sleepily staring across the room at her. "Shh, go back to sleep. It's still early." Her smile widened as he tried to cover his yawn.

"Nah." Stretching, he sat up, glancing at the blanket neatly tucked around him. "Aw, mom. Didja have to tuck me in?"

"Must have been someone else." Laura teased as he swung his legs off the couch, pulling the blanket off as he did. "Juice?"

"Sure." Folding the blanket, he stood and ambled across the living room toward her. "Kara and I figured I should just crash here since it was so late when we finished up last night. And, I wanted to take another look around in the daylight, just in case."

"Mmm." Handing him a glass, she replaced the pitcher and picked up her own. "Balcony?" 

"Sure." Zak took a swallow of the juice and followed her as she wandered out to the balcony and curled up on the loveseat. Perching on one of the chairs, he propped his bare feet up on another and gazed at her. "Warm enough?"

"For now." Laura smiled at him. "Thanks again for…well, doing what you did last night. Definitely above and beyond."

"Hey. It was fun. Kara and I used to get into all sorts of scrapes like that. Lee and me too." Zak leaned forward. "It was better since we didn't get in trouble with dad."

She giggled softly and sipped her juice. "Your mother doesn't get upset that you've been spending so much time with your father…and me?"

"Mom?" Zak shook his head and turned to gaze out at the mist rising through the trees, the rising sun glinting through dimly. "No. She's got Alex. They're happy. And, even she'll admit, she and dad were through long before the divorce. And then when both Lee and I went into the military…" he sighed. "She's better now than she was when we were kids, but, I don't think dad ever lived up to what she expected him to be."

"And what was that?" Laura prompted softly after a moment.

"I don't know. More like her dad maybe? Riding a desk, doing the social things." Zak shrugged. "More, just around? She thought he'd stay around, she never saw that he needed to be out there, doing things. It was cool having him for a dad, except that he wasn't around much. But, he wrote us, and we got to spend time with Grandad Joe. And mom…well, I think she would have been a lot happier if one of us had been a girl. She really didn't know what to do with two boys, y'know?"

"I'm sorry." Laura sighed. "Bill told me so much about you, about both of you…did you know that he had a picture of you two with his viper, the one Lee flew when I met him. He loved that picture…it was one of the few that he took with him when we left. We'd sit there in his quarters, and he'd tell me about you, about how he was so proud of you, about every letter you'd sent him when you were away…" She bit her lip. "And then…Lee, well…I'm not sure what happened, but I know Bill was crushed after Lee blew up at him one time, something about their wedding anniversary. I mean, he knew it was over, but he'd still treasured what they had, because of you two. He'd always thought that she…he didn't know…"

"We didn't want him to know." Zak took a swallow of the juice. "It was tough enough on him every time he came home. We didn't want it any harder, we just wanted to enjoy what we could with him. And we had each other, so it was sort of okay."

"Zak…" Reaching out, she caught his hand and tugged at it gently until he relented and moved to sit next to her, angling so his head was in her lap. As she gently combed through his hair, he closed his eyes. "Zak, when he found out…"

"Kara told me. Lee'd told her that he'd said something." He sighed again. "I hated leaving Lee when I went to school. I think Grandad Joe had a feeling, I know he'd come over and take Lee whenever he could, mom didn't ever complain. She had other people over…" As Laura's hand stilled, he opened his eyes to gaze at her. "Dad found out…well, she sort of made sure he found out."

"They were two unhappy people." Laura whispered, resuming her gentle strokes.

"Yeah. But, dad tried at least. Even when he knew…until…" Zak closed his eyes.

"They talked, before the attacks." Laura mused softly. "Bill told me. She was getting married, I suppose to Alex. They'd both moved on, both were at peace with what had happened between them. He didn't think she'd ever forgive him for you though, for losing you in the training accident."

"I was trying to go too far, too fast. To get away from her, from the past, to be what I thought I had to be. I knew dad would love me whatever I did, but I didn't want…" He sat up abruptly, bracing his elbows on his knees. "I wanted to fly, like he did. To reach that freedom. I didn't understand the freedom wasn't from being able to escape, but from being able to be true to what I was. I wanted to rebel, like Kara did. She was amazing, is amazing." He glanced at Laura, who tilted her head at him in encouragement. "I thought with her…but, she was just another rebellion." He grinned. "We're much better best friends than we were lovers…and I guess we're sort of brother and sister now, right?"

"Something like that." She giggled softly. "Frankly Zak, it's getting a bit confusing as to who is related to whom, y'know?"

"You're good for him." Zak sat up and caught her hand. "I wish you'd known him sooner."

"Ah, but if I'd known him sooner, we both would have been at different stages of our lives, and who knows what might have happened. We were different people before the attacks." Her thumb absently caressed the back of his hand. "I was in a relationship, even if I'd been trying to break it off…" At his snort, she smiled. "Don't judge, I was a different person. Your father and I hated each other at the beginning, believe it or not."

"Well, you were trying to put a computer…" When she sighed, he laughed. "I've heard the story. But still, there was something, wasn't there?"

"There was." Laura gazed out at the rising sun. "His speech…it wasn't the one that had been prepared, I'd seen an approved copy of that one, but this was from the heart. And at the point I was at, trying to hide behind the business I was there to take care of, it pierced me straight through. He was this amazing man that I wasn't going to get to know. To ask why he was saying what he was saying…and I regretted that I wasn't going to be able to. For the first time, in a long time." She let out a shuddering breath. "I regretted something personally. Not professionally, not Secretary Roslin, but personally, Laura. And I was never going to see him again. I only hoped that he would accomplish what he wanted to with his speech." Her lips twitched. "I applauded. I applauded with my heart, even as it was breaking."

"And then she returned." At Bill's voice, they turned to see him framed in the doorway, smiling at them.

"So did you." Laura smiled at him, a single tear running down her cheek before she returned her attention to Zak. "So, you see. Everything happened for a reason. We met and fell in love when we were supposed to. Everything we were, the people we became, was because of who we'd been and what we'd lived. And what we had to do."

"Yeah." He reached up and wiped the tear off her face. "And I got a really hot, amazing, stepmom." When she laughed, he grinned at her. "It's true."

"Shut up." Laura reached out and hugged him. "Now, go check the area while I say good morning to your father."

"Yes ma'am." Taking her empty glass, he smiled at his father as he brushed past him. "See you in a bit."

"Didn't know you were up." Laura looked up at him. "Morning."

"Something happened to my robe." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Oops." She didn't look the least bit guilty as she stood to face him. "Want it back?"

"Do you have anything on underneath it?" At her lazy smile, he chuckled. "Well then, not while two of our children might be wandering around."

"Hmm." Laura's hand ran up his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the shirt he'd pulled on. "Do I still get a kiss?"

"Possibly." Waiting until her other hand had run up his arm to caress the back of his neck, Bill chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers, deepening the kiss as she arched up into him, one foot absently raising to wrap around his calf.

"Eww…" At Kara's voice, they broke apart, laughing.

"We are so moving out to the house." Bill murmured in her ear.

"Hmm. Furniture's coming today, remember?" Laura murmured back.

"Don't mind me, just passing through before I go to the gym." At Kara's statement, Laura's head whipped around. "What?"

"Hold on, I'll go with." Laura kissed Bill quickly and caught his hand, pulling him back toward the bedroom.

"What?" Watching as she quickly pulled out a set of exercise clothes from a drawer, he started to make the bed. "Leaving so soon?"

"I need to talk to her about you know who?" She tossed his robe back toward him and began to dress. "Grab my shoes for me please."

"Ah." Hanging his robe back on the hook she'd designated as his, he opened the closet and pulled out her running shoes. "I'll take Zak out for breakfast, least I can do in appreciation for their little, er, escapade last night, we'll meet you out there later?"

"Sounds good." Perching on the edge of the bed, Laura pulled her shoe on and laced it up. "We'll work out then head out there a little later. What time is the furniture being delivered?"

"She said after eleven." He glanced at the clock. "So, you've plenty of time."

"Yeah. To talk to Kara about…" She jerked her head toward the woods and finished lacing her shoes.

"It'll be fine." Bill caught her as she moved toward the door. "Hold on."

"What?" Laura spun and found herself plastered against him. "Oh."

"Oh." Kissing her again, he finally released her mouth with a series of soft kisses. "All right? Sexy, hot stepmom?" She giggled and bumped her head into his chest. "I'm glad you two talked."

"Me too." With a final pat of his chest, she smiled up at him. "Love you."

"About time." He brushed a kiss across her forehead as she stepped back. "Have fun." With a final wave, she was gone as he sighed and turned toward the bathroom.

"Ready?" Kara shifted her weight slightly, stretching.

"Yes." Laura twisted her torso and bent one leg back, catching the ankle and stretching back before repeating the action with the other leg. "As long as we take it easy for the run there."

"Easy relatively speaking." With a grin, Kara opened the door and jogged out, Laura following close behind and shutting the door behind her. As Laura caught up, pacing easily with Kara, they fell in step with each other as they ran along the path. They were about halfway to the gym, when Kara glanced at Laura. "Well?"

"Well what?" She met Kara's look for a moment before returning her attention to the path.

"Well, why are you running with me to the gym instead of following up on that kiss with the Admiral?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Despite what you think," Laura shook her head, "Bill and I do happen to do more than, well, that. However, this time you're right."

"Of course." Kara turned up the path that led to the gym. "Why do people always sound surprised when I'm right?"

"Not surprised." Laura retorted as they slowed to a walk. "And you like to keep people off balance."

"That I do, that I do." She pulled the door open. "Boxing or what?"

"Or what." Laura grinned. "Then boxing."

"Cool…" They came to a stop at the sight of a series of pictures spread on the check in counter. "Oh. My. Gods." Kara grinned and looked up at the clerk. "What's, um…this?"

"This." The girl grinned back, "is someone finally got back at that frakweed people put in office back on Caprica."

"Oh my." Laura stared at the pictures someone had taken of a swollen and miserable Richard Adar then left scattered on the counter. "I mean, um, what happened?"

"He said he was out for a walk and accidentally stepped in some sort of ant colony…" the girl grinned. "Looks like he accidentally rolled in one, then didn't realize he shouldn't have run in here to try to shower them off. Nothing he didn't deserve, he comes in here and stares."

"So we noticed." Kara grabbed Laura's arm. "Hey, can we get a ring in about half an hour?"

"Sure, Thrace and Adama, right?" The girl made a notation. "I'll have everything sent over, tapes and gloves for both, and towels. Anyone particular to ref?"

"Thanks." Laura nodded. "Are Stevie or Alan here? Or my dad?"

"I saw Alan earlier, if he's still here, I'll let him know." She made another notation.

"Cool." Kara jerked her head. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, they were jumping rope next to each other when Kara glanced at Laura. "Well? It's not gonna get any easier the longer you wait."

"True." Laura sighed. "Um, remember what you told us about Boomer, when she brought you Hera?"

"Yeah. That she was paying back the old man, and that she really seemed like the old Boomer. Not the bitch she'd become." Kara started double jumping. "Why?"

"Just wondering your opinion." Laura hesitated before continuing. "And what did you think about Natalie."

Kara stopped jumping rope and turned to look at Laura. "Why."

"Just answer." Still jumping, Laura glanced at her.

"Laura." Reaching out, Kara grabbed Laura's jump rope, practically grabbing it out of her hands. "Why?"

Laura stumbled slightly and faced Kara. "Please Kara, answer."

"She sacrificed herself. She seemed like one of the better ones of the model." Kara shrugged. "Why?"

"Because." Laura took a deep breath and stepped closer to Kara, dropping her voice. "Because we found Boomer and Natalie in the woods behind the house. They've been living wherever they could since arriving."

Kara stared at her, both ropes falling to the ground from her limp hands. "Boomer and Natalie?" Laura nodded slowly. "And what did you two do?"

"We gave them dinner and let them spend the night in the spare room at the house." Laura stated softly, bending down to pick up the ropes when Kara showed no signs of moving.

"I see." Kara blinked and absently took the rope Laura handed her before starting to jump again.

Laura watched her for a moment before starting to jump as well, Kara would take her time to decide how to answer. After several minutes, Kara stopped and tossed her rope to the side before moving to one of the exercise mats. Plopping down, she began doing sit ups, not looking at Laura when she joined her.

"Were they…are they…" Kara stared at the ceiling as she alternated between sit ups and crunches.

"They're the only two." Laura stated quietly, rolling over on her stomach and pushing up on her arms, arching her back for a moment before resting back on her knees. "They don't know why or if there are any others, they've only seen each other, and haven't felt the need to go to the shore. They'd seen us…"

"They were the other two that were watching the house." Kara relaxed back onto the mat, stretching her arms over her head.

"Yes." Sitting up, Laura extended her legs out and bent sideways over the right one. "So that's one mystery solved."

"I want to talk to them before I make any decisions." Kara sat up and faced Laura. "Then I'll see how I feel."

"Fair enough." Laura bent over her other leg and gazed levelly at Kara. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Her shoulders shrugged. "Had wondered, just now have to process it."

"It was a bit of a shock to us as well, as you can imagine." Laura twisted her torso so she was facing her leg. "So, you'll come with me to the house this morning?"

"You sure this isn't a ploy just to get me to move furniture?" Kara started doing pushups, "cause, you know, you could have just asked."

"I'm sure." Laura sat up and slowly got to her feet. "I'm heading to the ring."

"There in a minute." Kara paused in her pushups to glance at Laura. "Really?"

"Really." With a final nod, she walked towards an empty ring as Kara resumed her pushups behind her.


	21. Chapter 21: Connections on The Shore

Laura groaned and rolled over on her back, trying to make sense of the figure hovering over her. Pushing at the hand on her chin, she squinted up, trying to focus.

"Oh Gods…" Kara eased Laura's headgear off and tossed it to the side. "He's gonna kill me, if she doesn't kill me….Laura, please….Laura?"

"She's fine." The man kneeling next to Kara grinned. "C'mon Laurie, it's just gonna be a bruise." At the statement, Kara groaned again. "Your own fault, you dropped your guard, Kara decked you fair and square."

"The Old Man's still gonna kill me." Kara brushed Laura's hair back. "Come on, Laura open your eyes all the way, please…"

"Water." Laura muttered, finally able to speak.

"Here." Someone tossed a water bottle into the ring.

"Thanks." The man held it to her mouth. "Here you go Laurie, small swallows." Lifting his head, he looked at the few people who'd gathered around the ring. "She's fine, go on now."

"Laura, look at me please." Kara carefully wiped off the few drops that had fallen on Laura's cheek. "Please?"

"I'm fine." Blinking, she finally focused on Kara. "Frakking left hook."

"I'm so sorry…" Kara tilted her head. "C'mon Laura, please open your eyes all the way. Oh Gods…he's gonna kill me…"

"Sit me up." Laura held up an arm. "Stevie…pull." 

"Here ya go." He carefully pulled her to an upright position. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Laura shook her head slightly. "More water."

"Here." Kara held the water bottle up to her mouth. "Laura, I'm so sorry…"

"My fault, dropped my guard." She smiled slightly and took the water bottle from Kara. "Bill's not going to kill you. It was my fault, right Stevie?"

"You did drop it, first time I've seen you do it." He frowned at her. "What happened?"

"Distracted." Laura took another swallow from the bottle and looked around. "Saw someone I didn't expect to see. No one either of you knows." She shook her head again. "Probably my imagination, and I dropped my guard."

"I totally realized it too late." Kara sat back on her heels. "Gods, Laura, don't do that to me."

"Told you, my own fault." Laura smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Fine." Holding her hands out to Stevie, Kara stared at Laura while he started to unlace the gloves. "You sure you're okay? I mean, you were out of it for a bit there."

"How long?" Laura propped her wrists on her knees and started gazing around the gym again, searching for the silhouette she'd seen briefly, just long enough to turn, and not realize Kara had swung at her.

"Less than a minute." Kara tilted her head. "Frak, it's gonna bruise. He's gonna kill me."

"Bill is not going to kill you." She handed Kara the water bottle and turned toward Stevie and extended her hands. "And neither am I, it was my own fault."

"Laurie, look at me." Finished taking off her gloves, Stevie held a finger up in front of her. "And, follow it…" Moving his hand side to side then up and down, he nodded. "All good. Any problem with vision?"

"Nope." Laura started unwrapping the tape on her hands. "I'll ice it when I get home, Kara, my skin shows a bruise easily, it's not a big deal. And I'll protect you from him, trust me."

"I do." Kara grimaced. "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize you'd dropped your guard."

"Yeah, what happened to that focus we taught you?" Stevie stood and held out a hand, using it to pull Laura to her feet as Kara scrambled up next to her, grabbing the older woman when she swayed slightly. "No distractions."

"I know." She sighed. "I just got caught off guard." Turning to Kara, she reached up to run her hand through the short blonde hair. "Kara, it's okay. I'm fine, it happens. Ask Stevie here, it's happened before."

"Yeah, you should have seen the shiner she got one time." He grinned down at them. "Her mom just about killed her dad."

"Right after she just about killed me." Laura sighed and moved toward the edge of the ring. "C'mon, our time's just about up anyway."

"Here ya go." Stevie slid through the ropes easily and held out his hand, lifting Laura down after she'd stepped through the ropes, Kara jumping down next to her. "Okay?"

"I'm fine." Laura smiled up at him. "See?"

"Yeah." He released her and grinned at Kara. "See her home, will ya?"

"Of course. I'll call for a car." She started to move away as Laura grabbed her arm.

"Kara, it's fine. Let's walk home." When Kara started to protest, she shook her head. "Really. I'm going to wash my face and we'll head home. I'd rather walk."

"But…" Kara grimaced. "Fine. Do you want me to come…"

"Kara, go put our equipment up, I'll meet you at the front." One eyebrow raised. "Go."

"Yes, ma'am." Biting her lip, Kara bent to pick up the sets of gloves before watching Laura cross the floor toward the shower rooms.

Laura winced slightly as she reached up and touched the area next to her eye. It would bruise, and Kara would feel guilty, and Bill overprotective, with her mother a close second. Sighing, she pushed the door to the shower rooms open and entered, moving toward one of the sinks. Bending, she turned on the cold water and carefully splashed it onto her face, leaving her eyes closed as the water ran down it. She was reaching for one of the towels she'd seen stacked next to the sinks when one was placed in her hand. "Thanks." Patting her face dry, she straightened and turned to face the woman standing there. Blinking, she stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I thought it was you."

"And I you." Leaning against the wall, she smiled at Laura. "You look well. That is except for your eye."

"Likewise." Laura finished drying her face and gazed levelly at her. "You really do look fantastic, Suzanne."

"Just wondering," one eyebrow lifted. "Did you have anything to do with the pictures on the desk?"

Laura blinked. That was not a question she'd been expecting from Suzanne Adar. "The pictures?"

"Of Richard. Getting his just desserts, I'd think." She nodded toward a bench. "Let's sit."

Following the taller woman, Laura sighed as they sank down on opposite benches, facing each other. "I suppose technically I didn't have anything to do with the pictures…"

"However?" Suzanne's smile grew.

"My stepdaughter and stepson might have placed an order for an ant colony recently." Laura admitted, her hands absently twisting the towel she held. "Possibly."

"I'm not mad, Laura." Suzanne laughed softly. "It was frakking brilliant, whoever did it. He deserved it. For what he did to me, to you…to all the others…" When Laura blinked at her in surprise, she leaned forward and rescued the towel from Laura's grip. "Please. I knew about you two, I was just surprised you let it go on as long, until I realized you were more afraid of his reprisals on the education system than what he'd do to you."

"I…Gods, Suzanne, I'm so sorry…" Laura shook her head.

"Don't be. You know very well he married me for my family's connections." She sighed. "Well, I did love him at one point, but…you did know about the others, right?"

"Some of them." She shrugged one shoulder before raising her head to meet the other woman's gaze. "I heard you…"

"Ah yes, me." Suzanne tossed the towel toward one of the bins. "I'd already started proceedings to divorce him, quietly. I'd indeed found someone. And he found out and tried to stop it. Actually tried to use you to stop it, or at least blame it on you."

Laura tilted her head, gazing at her as she thought. "I'm sorry?"

Suzanne laughed again, "think about what happened right before the attacks…" When Laura's eyes widened, she nodded. "Believe it or not, Richard's antipathy toward the Teacher's Union wasn't totally directed at unions."

"You and…" Laura searched her memory for a name. "Stans…"

"Naylin." Suzanne nodded slowly. "You remember him?"

"Yes. We came to an agreement on the strike, Richard was furious…" She looked back at Suzanne.

"He would have been." Suzanne shrugged. "Naylin and I had met at some function, we'd met several times for coffee and things just sort of happened."

"I remember him being very earnest, very level." Laura smiled. "You're with him now?"

"Indeed." She nodded. "I've been meaning to find you since I'd heard you were back, but hadn't gotten around to it, or been able to track you down. I didn't think the school was the best place for it…"

"Thank you for that." Laura sighed. "Suzanne, I didn't mean for it to…it just sort of…"

"Laura," Suzanne leaned forward and touched her hand. "You're not the type that would have gone looking for the situation you found yourself in. Maybe someday we'll sit and talk it all out, somewhere a bit more…private. But, I know there was more to it, and I know what Richard was like, both when we met, and as he gained the power he thought he deserved. If I could have I would have let you know then…but, quite frankly, with you and the…well, let's just say with him distracted, Naylin and I were able to get to know each other better. I'm glad you've found someone, from what I've heard, someone you met after?"

"Yes, from the Galactica." She looked toward the door as it swung open and Kara walked in.

"Hey, you all right?" Kara crossed the room and perched on the bench next to Laura. "You didn't…"

"Kara, I'm fine." Laura batted her hand away and sighed. "Um, Kara, this is Suzanne…Suzanne, this is my stepdaughter, Kara."

"Ah, Kara of the ant acquiring?" Suzanne smiled and extended a hand. "You've no idea how lovely it is to meet you."

"Uh, likewise, I guess?" Kara frowned. "You look familiar."

"She was Richard's wife." Laura stated softly.

"Oh." Kara paled as realization set in. "Oh!"

"Ex." Suzanne corrected with an arched eyebrow. "Laura, I'll call you so we can set up a time to talk?" 

"Soon, please." Laura stood and waited for the other two to stand as well. "Suzanne…I'm glad to see you."

"Richard never did like the two of us together, did he." Suzanne smiled. "Never knew about…"

"Nope." Laura shook her head. "Between us. So, you'll call me? Promise?"

"I will." Impulsively, she stepped forward and hugged Laura. "I've missed you. Even before, when we couldn't…"

"Me too." Laura nodded and smiled as Suzanne released her.

"Nice meeting you." Suzanne smiled at Kara. "I look forward to getting to know you better as well."

"Um, sure?" Kara blinked. "I guess?"

"Ah youth." Suzanne winked at them and turned, crossing the room.

As the door swung shut behind her, Kara turned to stare at Laura. "What just happened?"

"Richard never knew that Suzanne and I had known each other in college." She nodded toward the door. "Let's go, I'll tell you more."

"You think?" Kara sighed and stood. "So, was she the reason I got lucky and connected and the Old Man's gonna kill me?"

"She's the reason, and he's not going to kill you." Laura wrapped an arm around Kara's waist and squeezed, "I won't let him."

"If he doesn't, your mom will." Kara muttered.

"We'll all live." With a giggle, Laura led her out of the locker room. "Come on. We've both got a big morning still to come."

"Yeah." Kara sighed as they crossed the lobby, exiting out into the sunlight. "Walk or run?"

"Jog." Laura announced, starting to run up the path. "So, you didn't forget about what else I told you this morning, did you?"

"No." She sighed. "You're sure they're sincere?"

"As much as I can tell." Laura shrugged. "But, based on the past, who can be sure."

"Exactly." Kara shook her head as they ran in silence for a few minutes. "But, they're here. So that stands for something. And they haven't seen any of the others? I mean, they both…before…"

"Kara." Stopping, Laura reached out and caught her arm, pulling her to a stop as they faced each other. "It means there is a chance for Sam. Remember, the time here fluctuates. Sam could still arrive."

"I know." She scuffed her foot on the path. "It just…I mean…"

"I know Kara." Laura touched Kara's cheek and smiled sadly. "It's horrible, isn't it."

"Yeah." She sniffed. "Frak. I don't want to do this."

"Hey…" Hearing another runner approaching, Laura tugged at Kara's arm, leading her off the path. "Hey, Kara, it's going to be okay. It will."

"I guess so." She shook her head and wiped her face with the back of a hand. "I just…frak. What we did to each other before, and what happened, and when we realized what we were…or weren't, I don't even know anymore, or how to figure out what happened…and the Admiral sent him…"

"Sam wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You know him. In your heart Kara." Laura brushed Kara's hair back and smiled sadly up at her. "It will work out. You just can't stop having faith, or believing in it."

"I know." Kara sniffed again and glanced around. "I know, I'm just tired, I just miss him…the Admiral's gonna kill me for hitting you, I don't know what to do about them…"

"Hey. One thing at a time." Laura caught her hand. "Let's get home, we'll shower then have some breakfast before we head out to the house. You can either get some rest there or talk to them, then help me figure out where to put the furniture. Okay?"

Kara nodded. "I am kind of hungry."

"Of course you are." Laura linked her arm with Kara's. "So let's head back, okay?"

"Yeah." They returned to the path and started jogging slowly in silence for a few minutes until she glanced at Laura. "So, how do you know Suzanne again?"

"Ah." Smiling slightly, Laura glanced at her. "You do have to realize not many people put it together, and those that did, well, we kept each others secrets pretty well. And it was a long time before Suzanne met Richard, and I started working with him, mainly because she asked me to, convinced me I could impact the education of first Caprica, then the colonies as a whole. He never realized, and we just never really brought it up again."

"Why?" Kara turned down the path toward the townhouse.

"We just…did." Laura slowed to a walk. "It's sort of hard to explain…and it wasn't really anything we hid, just not something we talked about in front of Richard. Call it…preventive, protective of each other."

"Sounds mysterious." She raised an eyebrow. "A secretive past…oh wait, I've already…" her voice trailed off as she froze and stared at Laura. "Part of that past? The one you made your sisters swear not to tell your parents about?"

"Maybe." Laura paused at the door. "As long as Bill heads out to the house, and we have breakfast alone, I'll tell you. Otherwise you'll have to wait."

"Sadist." Kara muttered, following Laura inside. 

"Bill? Zak?" Laura waved Kara toward her rooms.

"Back here, Zak already headed…" Bill's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Laura. "Frak…Kara! Get your ass in here right now!"

"Bill!" Laura grabbed his arm as he started to move past her toward Kara's room. "Kara it's all right, go on take your shower."

"Told you he'd want to kill me!" Kara called back through the closed door.

"You were…" Bill cut off as Laura placed her hand across his mouth.

"It was my fault, I dropped my guard." She raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him away from Kara's room and toward their room. "It was not Kara's fault at all. She's terrified of what you and my mother are going to do to her."

"She should be." Leading her to the bathroom, he tilted her head so he could inspect the bruise. "Frak…Laura…"

"I bruise easily," her lips twitched. "You of all people know that."

"Well, yeah… but…" he sighed. "Laura…did someone look at it?"

"Stevie was there, I had my headgear on, I just dropped my guard for a moment, got distracted." She shrugged. "That's all. It happens Bill. Same thing has happened to you."

"Yeah, but…" he repeated. "What distracted you?"

"Saw an old friend." Laura raised an eyebrow at him. "Female friend, Suzanne Adar."

"Suzanne Adar?" He blinked at her. "As in…"

"Richard's ex wife." Reaching up, she pulled the band holding her hair in a ponytail off and shook her hair out, tossing the band onto the counter before reaching past him to turn the shower on.

"Richard's ex wife." He echoed, staring at her as she pulled her clothes off and handed them to him.

"Mmm hmm." Stepping into the water, she barely held back a hiss of pain as she forgot about the bruise and the water hit it. "Toss those in the hamper please."

"Laura." Bill grimaced and obediently put her clothes in the hamper then leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Lots of things." Pulling the shower curtain to the side, she smiled out at him, "however, I'd like to space them out somewhat. Keep you guessing."

"That will not be a problem." As she started to step back and close the curtain, his hand shot out and caught hers. "However, I'd like an abbreviated version please?"

"Suzanne and I knew each other long before either of us met Richard." Leaning out she kissed him. "Richard never knew. We didn't see fit to mention it to him. I'll tell you all about it tonight, I promise. We've more to deal with today however."

"Right." Releasing her hand, he sighed.

"Oh." Pausing, she looked back out at him. "You'll never guess where Richard tried to shower off the ant bites…"

"The gym?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm." Laura's smile widened. "And someone had a camera."

"Really?" He chuckled briefly before sobering again. "Laura, that really…"

"It will be all right." She disappeared behind the shower curtain again. "Are you heading on out there now?"

"Is that a hint?" Bill sighed again.

"Yes. Kara and I need to talk, she's not going to decide how she feels about Natalie and Boomer until she meets them." Laura bent her head back, lathering her hair. While she'd much prefer having Bill in the shower with her, washing her hair and her…she knew very well that she needed to talk to Kara, and if he'd joined her…she sighed softly, rinsing her hair. Maybe tonight, after they'd rearranged furniture…and gone riding….

"Laura?" Concerned that she hadn't responded to his last question, Bill pulled the shower curtain open.

"Hmm?" She blinked at him.

"I said…" his eyes ran along her body and he sighed. "Uh…"

"Bill?" She used a finger to lift his chin so she could meet his eyes. "You said?"

"Oh. Yes." He swallowed. "Uh, yeah, I'll head out then…see you in about an hour?"

"Yes." Leaning forward, she kissed him, her hand absently groping behind her to turn the water off.

"Okay." Grabbing her towel, he wrapped it around her, steadying her as she stepped out of the shower and draped her arms around his neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rising up on her toes, she kissed him. "Love you. Remember that."

"You too." He chuckled. "See you in a bit. Tell Kara I'm not going to kill her."

"I will." Laura giggled and reached for another towel for her hair. "She's probably still hiding in her room until I tell her its all clear."

"I will however, make no promises about what your mother will do to her." Bill released her as her giggles became a full fledged laugh.

"I'll protect her." She shoved him. "Now, get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am." With a final grin, he left the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Laura emerged from the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. Pulling cereal and milk out, she set them on the counter before retrieving bowls and glasses. "Kara, breakfast." She heard the door slowly open and smiled as she poured coffee from the pot Bill had left on the coffeemaker. "It's safe, he's gone."

"Are you sure?" Kara peered out from her room before emerging. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Come on." Laura picked up her bowl and headed toward the balcony. "Meet you out here." She was settled and had taken a sip of coffee by the time Kara joined her. "Better?"

"Yeah." Her eyes widened. "Frak, Laura…"

"Once my hair dries, it will cover most of the bruise, and I'll cover the rest with make up so you and Bill will stop panicking every time you see it." Laura set her coffee down and picked up her bowl. "So, where do you want me to start?" At Kara's disgusted look, she sighed. "Fine." Absently, she took a bite of cereal, chewing thoughtfully. "We met when I was in graduate school, at Caprica Heights. She was one of the other grad students working there, we'd cover each others shifts during finals and thesis evaluations."

"So you were both…" Kara grinned. "No wonder neither of you mentioned it."

"Of course." Laura smiled wistfully. "We did have fun. After we graduated, we still kept in touch here and there. After Daddy, Cheryl, and Sandra…she was one of the ones that encouraged me to get out and about again. She knew how much teaching had meant to me, and how much it hurt to walk into a classroom after they died, it was just like part of me wasn't there. She'd been volunteering for Richard, then dating him. She knew he needed someone to advise him on educational systems and programs, and she knew I needed a challenge, somewhere I wouldn't be looking for my family."

"I'm sorry…" Kara reached out and caught Laura's hand, squeezing it.

"Thanks." She sniffed. "Well, she wanted me to get to the job because he needed me, not because she'd recommended me, so when we'd meet, we'd act like we were recent acquaintances, then years later, after Richard and I…I just couldn't…" Laura sighed. "But, that's how Suzanne and I met. If Richard hadn't been in the picture, I think we would have been close friends, but we were both just accustomed to keeping secrets, and keeping each others secrets…it was a Caprica Heights thing. I was never in a sorority, or much of a joiner, so to have that sort of friendship was nice. I appreciated it, valued it. We knew if we needed each other, we could call on each other. No matter how much time had passed."

Kara nodded slowly. "Kind of like flight buddies."

Laura's lips twitched. "I suppose so?"

"You have to depend on them, so there's this level of trust that builds up. You can fight like frakkin' cats and dogs, take each others cubits in any number of ways, insult each other, but when you need each other?" She gestured with her spoon, "when you need each other, you're there for each other."

"Yeah, something like that." Taking a sip of coffee, Laura wrapped her hands around the mug as she drew her leg up, wrapping her arm around it. "Except, we fought off wandering hands, professors who believed we were only taking their classes, drunken patrons who mistook us for another type of waitress…" she giggled. "So, pretty much, both were death defying positions."

"I guess so." Kara laughed.

"Hmm." Resting her chin on her knee, Laura gazed at the younger woman as Kara finished her cereal.

"What?" Kara glanced up and met Laura's eyes.

"Do you remember…the first time you hugged me?" A smile touched Laura's face as she remembered.

"Umm…" Kara blinked and set her spoon down. "I think so?"

Laura tilted her head and watched Kara. "We were almost out of fuel…"

"Oh Gods, the plan." Kara's face lit up. "When the Admiral didn't tell you about the other part of the plan."

"Yes." She took another swallow of coffee and set her cup down, both arms wrapping around her leg. "You'd come up with this insane plan, you were miserable since you couldn't fly, and Lee pulled off the most insane flying maneuver I'd seen or heard of until meeting you. I'd just been told that I was having visions that matched a prophet I'd not even heard of. I was still getting accustomed to being in the middle of all the chaos that was a Battleship, at first we didn't think we'd get the fuel, then Bill turned it over to you…and you pulled off the plan. Everyone was celebrating, and you turned and hugged me."

"Yeah." Kara winced. "I didn't realize what I was doing until I did it, and then I realized I'd just hugged the frakking President of the Twelve Colonies, who, well…you know you really didn't put out an approachable vibe or anything, and you turned and stared at me. I thought you were going to have me shot or something…airlocked maybe."

"You caught me off guard." Laura reached out and waited for Kara to take her hand. "No one really touched me, y'know? Not even Bill, back then. Later, he'd touch my back as we were walking through corridors, but no one had touched me in a long time, doctors notwithstanding."

Kara winced. "Yeah. They really don't count."

"But you were celebrating, and you turned and hugged me." Laura smiled fondly. "And then realized what you'd done."

"Like I said, I thought you might have me shot or something." Kara shrugged her free shoulder.

"And I realized, I'd missed it. Missed being treated like a human being, like someone normal…you hadn't thought, you'd just done." Laura squeezed her hand. "So, I did the same thing. And hugged you back."

"Yeah." Kara snorted. "Much better than the whole shooting me thing a few years later."

"Well, chamalla was involved both times." Laura giggled. "But still. No one was treating me like, well, me. No one had for a very long time. Until then. I just wanted you to know, I remembered the hug. And thought about it from time to time…it helped. No matter what we went through later."

"Yeah." With a sigh, Kara dropped her head back. "And then just a bit later…Frak."

"Then just a bit later…you were helping me…we were both…" Laura sobered and shook her head.

"Which brings us back to Boomer." Kara groaned. "Really?"

"Really." Laura squeezed her hand and released it. "So, ready to go face them?"

"Yeah." As they both stood, Kara stepped in front of Laura. "Hey, just in case…" She wrapped her arms around Laura, who slowly lifted hers to embrace Kara, who had her eyes closed as she leaned against Laura. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Yes. You can." Laura murmured, turning her head slightly to press a light kiss against Kara's temple. "You can. We can. This is us, together. Neither of us ever has to feel alone again, remember?"

"I know." Eyes closed, Kara remained where she was, wrapped in Laura's arms. "I know."


	22. Chapter 22: Deliveries on The Shore

"Ready?" Laura glanced at Kara as they walked up the path to the house.

"Yeah." Kara sighed and looked at Laura closely. "You did a real good job hiding the bruise by the way."

Laura's lips twitched in amusement. "Thank you, just a bit of work with hair spray and makeup. And trust me, Bill will get over it. He better after the dance on Galactica, and the beating he took."

"Yeah, never saw him lose…" Kara's voice trailed off. "He took a dive, didn't he."

"Didn't say that." Laura shrugged. "You know Bill, he does what needs to be done."

"Yeah." Kara shook her head. "Frak."

"Well, from what I heard, you were a bit…distracted yourself at the dance." Laura smiled gently. "It's in the past, Kara."

"I know." She took a breath and exhaled softly as they went up the steps.

"Bill?" Laura opened the door and glanced around the empty living room.

"Back here." He called from the kitchen.

"Hey there." Laura moved toward him as he entered the living room.

"Hi." Catching her waist, he eyed her face critically and glanced at Kara.

"Bill." Laura sighed and leaned forward, one hand lifting to cup his cheek as she kissed him. "It wasn't her fault."

"So you say." He grunted as she tapped his cheek.

"Hush. Were they still here this morning?" She smiled up at him, her other hand moving to rest on his chest, absently sliding her hand into the vee of his shirt.

"Yeah." He glanced at Kara before continuing. "They went out to the stable to check on the horses."

"Horses?" Kara blinked. "What horses?"

"You didn't tell her?" He raised an eyebrow.

Laura sighed, "I suppose some other things were occupying my mind instead. As much as I love Diana."

"Diana?" Kara shook her head. "Who's Diana?"

"Bill surprised me with her yesterday. That what we were doing, riding horses, when we found Boomer and Natalie." Laura turned her head to look at Kara.

"No one told me anything…" Kara sighed at the expression on Bill's face. "And I can so keep a secret."

"We know you can." He chuckled softly. "It just never came up, and I suppose Zak thought I'd told you and I thought Zak had told you." At her soft grumble, his smile widened. "So, to keep you in the loop, Zak designed a small stable, we built it, and now Laura and I both have horses."

"Diana and Apollo. Don't say it, and don't laugh." Laura raised an eyebrow at her. "We'll explain it to Lee when he gets here."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Her lips twitched in amusement. "Really."

"Right." Laura sighed and returned her attention to Bill. "How were they? Ready to bolt when you got here?"

"Something like that." He nodded slowly.

"I see." She leaned forward and kissed him again before stepping out of his embrace. "Come along Kara." Holding out her hand, she waited until Kara had grudgingly stepped forward to take it. "Bill, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I started coffee, just in case." He followed them through the kitchen and watched as she led Kara out the back door.

"So, you have horses?" Kara sighed. "Too frakking awesome."

"Hmm. I rode when I was a girl, hadn't done it in years. Apparently my father mentioned something to Bill, and now we have horses." Laura smiled slightly. "Did you ever ride?"

"Me?" She snorted. "No. Not my style, I mean I don't dislike them or anything, just never had an opportunity."

"Well, maybe you'll like it. We'll try it out sometime." As the small stable came into view, Laura felt Kara slow down. "Kara, it's going to be all right. I just want you to meet them, get a feel for it, all right?"

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath, Kara nodded. "'Kay, let's do this."

"Good girl." Squeezing her hand, Laura moved forward. "Boomer? Natalie?"

"In here." Natalie called back, her voice slightly muffled.

"Good morning." Laura pulled the door open and blinked in the dim light.

"We were just giving the horses some feed and water, cleaning out the…" Natalie's voice trailed off at the sight of Kara. "Oh."

"Natalie, Boomer." Kara nodded curtly at them.

"Hey." Boomer stepped out of Apollo's stall, an empty bucket in hand. "Starbuck?"

"Yeah." Her hands in her pockets, she stared at them. "Surprise."

"We've seen you…around." Natalie managed a smile.

"Can't say the same." She blinked. "Long time, huh?"

"Yes." Natalie set the bucket she held down on a nearby bench as they stared at each other.

"Thanks for giving the Admiral my message." Boomer finally broke the silence.

"Welcome." Kara nodded slowly. "Sorry about shooting you."

Boomer's lips twitched. "Had to be done. You hadn't done it, I would have done it myself."

"Not that your track record for shooting yourself was that great." Kara shrugged. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." She glanced at Laura, who'd continued on to Diana's stall and was rubbing the horse's nose gently. "But, you got Hera back safely…"

"Maybe that's a topic for later discussion." Laura sighed, lifting up on her toes to scratch behind Diana's ear. "I need to go ask Bill something. Try not to upset the horses, and I'll see the three of you at the house when you finish up out here."

"What?" Kara stared at Laura. "You're…"

"Kara, tell them about what you did to Richard last night." Laura suggested softly. "I'll see you three in a bit." Passing them, she smiled over her shoulder. "Talk it out." A few minutes later, she was entering the kitchen. "Well, we'll see how this turns out."

"You left them out there?" Bill tossed the towel he'd been using to dry dishes onto the counter and turned to face her.

"Yes." She gazed at him for a moment, her lips curving up. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Are you on chamalla again?"

Laura giggled softly and moved to face him, pinning him against the counter. "You're doing dishes. And the kitchen is neat. Trust me, that's sexy in its own way."

"Really?" As her hands ran up around his neck, he grinned. "I had no idea."

"Really." Laura nipped at his neck. "And I'm not just saying that to get out of doing dishes on a permanent basis."

"I would never think that of you." Turning her, he chuckled at her soft gasp when she found herself pinned against the counter. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She echoed just before his mouth closed over hers. A moment later, she let out a soft moan as she felt him lift her slightly, sliding her so she was seated on the counter. "Bill…"

"What?" Pulling back slightly, he smiled lazily, his hands rubbing against her back, under her now untucked shirt.

"What are you…" Laura managed to get out before he pulled her against him, her legs reflexively wrapping around his waist for balance.

"Saying good morning." He murmured against her neck.

"But…the…" When his teeth bit down, her protest ended with a soft groan.

"The girls," he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, "will stare each other down for a bit longer before deciding to talk, the furniture is supposed to be delivered within the next half hour," he gave a tug on her hair, pulling until she dropped her head back, "so, we don't have time for much of anything."

"Still." As his mouth moved along her neck to the other ear, Laura sighed softly, her hands lifting to cradle his head. "Gods…Bill…"

"Laura." Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled and chuckled. "Gods…"

"I know." She pulled back slightly, moving him so she could find his mouth with hers as his arms tightened around her waist.

When they finally broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers. "How's the bruise?"

"Little sore, I took some painkillers, mild ones." Laura remained where she was, eyes closed and a slight smile on her lips. "It's not bad. Shouldn't get too much darker, but I'll manage to camouflage it with makeup, you wouldn't be able to tell, if you didn't know, right?"

He eyed the slightly swollen area carefully, holding her hair back as he inspected it. "I guess not. But, still."

"Hmm." Unwrapping her legs from his waist, she gave him a slight push backwards before sliding off the counter to stand facing him again. "Says the man who broke three ribs, tore or strained muscles…"

"Point taken." Bill sighed. "You really dropped your guard?"

"I did." Laura crossed to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, adding cream and sugar before turning to face him again. "I caught sight of Suzanne Adar, it distracted me just long enough for Kara to connect, not realizing I wasn't watching her. It was totally my fault." Her lips twitched, "poor Stevie was in the ring with us, he caught me before I hit the ground. I think I traumatized him as well."

He smiled at the thought of the large boxer's expression when she'd gone down. In the few times they'd met, he realized both of the men Laura had watched box when she was younger thought of her as their kid sister, and until he'd proved he was worthy of her, they'd not warmed up to him at all, despite her father's assurance that Laura and Bill were truly in love. In fact, he still wasn't sure of their trust in him. When she'd been hit, Stevie would have felt it as hard as she did, if not harder. Suddenly he realized she was calling his name.

"Bill?" Sipping her coffee, she watched him curiously.

"Sorry, just thinking for a moment." He sighed. "So, Suzanne?"

"I said I'd tell you tonight." Laura teased softly. "But, we knew each other in college, grad school actually. Worked at the same…place off campus. We'd lost touch, other than the occasional reunion or running into each other in the shops. I was teaching, she was working in Public Relations somewhere, but after my father and sisters…she'd call once in a while, she'd lost her parents while we were in grad school, so she remembered…and Richard, her fiancée at that point, was running for mayor, and needed someone to help him with the educational programs. She thought I might want a change. So, after a bit, I agreed, but we never really mentioned to him that we knew each other, she knew what I wanted, needed to do, but we didn't want it to appear as though I'd only gotten the job because of her," at his snort, she smiled, "Well, that's how politics work."

"Where'd you two work?" At her blush, he straightened. "Laura?"

"Later." She looked past him, out the window. "The girls are coming."

"Laura…" He watched her open the cabinet and take out three more mugs.

"Bill?" Tossing her hair, she looked over her shoulder at him, "I said tonight."

"Hey." Kara led the other two into the kitchen and stopped, looking between them for a moment before relaxing. "Coffee?"

"Already made." Laura poured out the three mugs and nodded at the table. "Sit."

"Here," Natalie crossed the kitchen and picked up the milk and sugar, pausing a moment to stare at Laura's face, her hair now tucked behind an ear. "What happened…" Her eyes narrowed and she turned to look at Bill.

"No!" Laura laughed, "Kara and I were sparring this morning and I dropped my guard."

"Right." Natalie continued to stare at Bill.

"Really." Kara sighed as she slumped into a chair. "Scared the living…"

"Kara!" Laura's scandalized tone cut off the sentence before she could finish.

"Sorry." She sighed. "Scared me. She got distracted, and…well, I got lucky. Or unlucky, depending on if the Admiral and her mother let me live."

"As I pointed out to him," Laura nudged Natalie toward the table. "It's a lot less damage than he used to come home with after sparring a round or two, even with Lee."

"Sparring?" Natalie set the milk and sugar down before sinking into a chair as Laura placed coffee cups in front of them before returning to grab the coffee. "Like in boxing?"

"You box?" Boomer looked dubious. "But, you…"

"I grew up going to a gym and the fights with my father." She filled their cups and topped off hers and Bill's before returning to the coffee maker and starting a fresh pot.

"She's actually really good." Kara blew at her coffee, cooling it before she took a sip. "Frighteningly so."

"I got a few lucky shots in the first time we sparred," Laura smiled and returned to the table jerking her head for Bill to follow. "Because you underestimated me."

"I can understand that." Natalie smiled slightly. "Madame President."

"Not any more." Laura waved the title away.

"No, you don't understand." She leaned back in her chair as the others watched her curiously. "After the attacks, when we got word that someone from the Cabinet had survived, there was some concern, until we heard it was the Secretary of Education. You'd been low on our surveillance, due to your position, even after it was found out that…" she cleared her throat.

"He knows. So does Kara." Laura winced slightly. "Continue."

"Still, your profiles listed you as a teacher, interested in developing programs for the arts and educational systems, so, when you were made President, we really didn't expect…" Natalie sighed. "Well, what you accomplished."

"Thank you, I think." Laura lifted her mug and took a sip. "Continue?"

"We'd heard you were dying, and then made some sort of miraculous recovery." Her shoulders lifted, "and then how. The irony that it was Cylon blood…well, then you lost the election."

"I did." She nodded and glanced over towards Bill, who shook his head.

"Then as we got to, um," Natalie let her eyes wander to Boomer, who wrapped her hands around her mug. "Well, New Caprica. And we got to know you. And realized how much we'd underestimated you. You weren't just a schoolteacher who wanted to do good…you were…"

"I was?" Laura encouraged softly as Bill moved to stand behind her, one hand resting on her shoulder.

"You were more than any of us expected, despite first hand reports of what you were like on Galactica." Natalie gazed at them. "A mere schoolteacher wouldn't have been able to give the command to destroy an entire ship, not knowing the fate of it's passengers, or to order an airlocking, even of a deadly enemy…frak, even dealing with those idiots of a Quorum…you turned out to be a lot more than any of us had even imagined."

"That was actually both a human and Cylon observation." Bill inserted dryly, his hand absently caressing Laura's neck underneath her hair.

"Yes, well." Natalie continued. "After New Caprica, certain models continued to underestimate her, even some of my own."

"Others of us counted on her strength." Boomer added quietly. "It was an example, of what not being what others expected could be like."

"And then during the mutiny…" Natalie gazed at Laura levelly. "I heard what you did. Seems as though people continued to underestimate you."

"Never underestimate someone who's willing to give and lose everything." Laura smiled slightly and glanced up at Bill. "For what they believe in. And those they love."

"Indeed." He bent and kissed her lightly.

"Still, on New Caprica…" Boomer took a deep breath. "What they did to you…" she glanced apologetically at Kara, "sorry, to both of you, I didn't know about what he was doing to you until later. But, what they tried to do to you…" She gazed at Laura. "I thought about it a lot. I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you." Laura nodded slowly and looked at Natalie. "And for what you tried to do before you were killed…it was, well, it may have turned the tide, so to speak."

"Yes, well." Natalie smiled slightly and glanced at Boomer. "You can imagine my surprise when I met up with Boomer. She was able to fill me in on a lot of what had happened since I'd died. Which has been an entirely new experience in itself. And the irony of Sharon…"

"I can imagine." Bill nodded and turned at a knock on the front door. "I'll get it, probably the furniture being delivered." He gave Laura's shoulder a final squeeze and left the kitchen.

"Bill said you found everything all right last night?" Laura sipped her coffee and gazed levelly at them.

"Yes, thank you." Natalie smiled, "it was nice to get some comfortable rest…"

"Without worrying someone was going to find you?" Laura nodded. "I'm glad." When Bill called her from the front of the house, she stood. "I'll be right back." Leaving the kitchen, she crossed the living room and stopped next to Bill. "Yes?" 

"The desks and those chairs you picked out are here." He nodded at the transport, "you want to run upstairs to make sure they put them where you want them?"

"Yes." Watching the men carefully lift the desk Bill had chosen, she smiled. "I like it. Solid."

"Yes it is." He ran his hand up her back and caressed the back of her neck. "You okay?"

"Kara's still waiting to pass judgment, I can tell." Laura rested her cheek against his shoulder. "But…what did they say this morning?"

Bill sighed. "Not much. They'd made the bed, cleaned up what they'd used in the bathroom and the kitchen. Then volunteered to check on the horses. They did ask about a few other people they hadn't seen."

"Hmm." As the men started up the steps to the porch, Laura sighed. "See you upstairs." Running up to Bill's study, she propped the door open with a box of books they hadn't unpacked yet and glanced around. Moving a lamp a few feet over, she crossed to the window and pulled the shades up. "In here."

"Where'd you want it, ma'am." One of the men gazed at her as the other man backed into the room.

"Over here, facing the window." Laura directed, giving a few more directions until she was satisfied. "And the large leather chair goes with this one."

"Be right back with it." He nodded at her. "The other desk goes in here too?"

"Next room down." Already moving the lamp toward the desk, she eyed it critically. "I'll meet you there." By the time they were back with her desk, she'd cleared her office as well. "Same thing, toward the window."

"The other tables?" Setting down the chair that matched her desk, one of the men raised an eyebrow at her.

"Downstairs, I'll be right there." Picking up a lamp from the floor she set it on her desk. "Thank you both."

"No problem." He grinned as Bill walked in.

"I like it." He looked around the room as the men left. "Both of us are facing the window?"

"Mmmhmm." Laura smiled. "We can share the view even when we're not together."

"Good." Bill stopped in front of her. "Hold on."

"What?" She looked up at him. "Bill, I have to go downstairs to tell them where to…" she finished with a squeak as he set her up on her desk. "Bill…" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she looked past him. "They could come back up here…"

"Just take a moment." He slid his hands around her waist. "Just checking the height and durability of your desk."

"Oh." She draped her arms over his shoulders. "And I like my desk."

"Good height." He stepped forward, bumping against her as she tightened her arms around his neck. "I approve."

"So glad." Laura sighed softly as he kissed her. "Raincheck?"

"Of course. You have furniture to arrange." Lifting her off the desk, he set her on the ground. "They brought several boxes of books as well. You want those down here or up here?"

"Down there. With the ones from the shower." Her lips twitched. "Well, except for the one book. I already put that in the table next to the bed."

"Good thinking." He chuckled softly and caught her hand as they went back downstairs. "How many more tables and chairs did we get."

"Probably too many." She giggled. "I wanted enough for several areas in the living room, oh, and there was the love seat I got for the bedroom, for the reading area. And the extra table for the kitchen. We'll make them fit. And if we can't, we'll give them to someone else."

"About that." He paused on the bottom stair. "What would you think about asking Natalie and Boomer if they'd want to build a place back in the woods. They could start to integrate into the community, and we'd be around if they needed anything."

Laura turned to look at him and opened her mouth wordlessly for a moment before the men re-entering the front door caught her attention. "Later." Shaking her head, she stepped down and moved toward them. "Over here with those…"

"Hey." Kara touched Bill's arm.

"Yeah?" He looked past her at Natalie and Boomer, still in the kitchen.

"We're gonna get out of here for a bit, until she gets everything where she wants it." Kara winced as Laura's voice reached them, asking the men to move the table they'd just set down a few inches to the right.

"Right." Bill sighed. "Fine. You okay with them?"

"We'll see." She eyed him warily. "We'll be back in a bit. They're gonna show me where they've been camping."

"Be back for lunch, about an hour?" He nodded at the other two women and smiled slightly.

"Will do." Kara winced as Laura asked them to move it a few more inches. "Bye."

"Chicken!" He whispered loudly after her as she left the room.

"Bill?" Laura called, "come look at this."

"Whatever you decide will be fine." He called back, following her voice.

"You like this one here?" Laura gazed at the table in front of the picture window, absently biting her lip. "Or maybe to the side?"

Bill met the men's eyes sympathetically. "Looks good there. Symmetrical."

"You think?" Tilting her head, she nodded. "Very well. There should be a love seat as well, that's the last piece that goes upstairs, into the front bedroom. The rest goes down here. Oh, except for one more chair…"

"Laura, let them get the love seat, come show me where you want it." Bill nodded at the men, who headed back outside. "They took Kara to show her where they've been staying." He stated softly, leading her back toward the stairs. "They'll be back for lunch."

Laura stopped short and looked at him. "So, once the furniture's in, we have the place to ourselves?"

"For an hour or so." He twisted a strand of her hair. "Think about it…"

Her eyes lit up for a moment before the door opened again. "Gentlemen, this way. I know exactly where this one goes." Ten minutes later she was closing the door behind them after thanking them profusely for putting everything in the exact place she wanted it right away. Leaning against the closed door, she met Bill's amused gaze levelly. "What?"

"They've probably never been able to get things delivered so fast." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm. Well, we'll see how every thing goes. If not, you and Zak can move it." She glanced around the room before gazing back at him. "Your desk or mine?"

"Mine." When she moved toward him, already unbuttoning her blouse, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs as she laughed. "You know it will get covered with books faster, this may be your only chance to have it clean."

"Indeed." Laura let him propel her toward the wide desk and turned to face him, her blouse already opened as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Nice desk, Admiral."

"I like it." Tossing his shirt to the side, he drew hers off her shoulders, letting it fall to the side as he lifted her to sit on the desk top, easing her back as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her mouth finding his blindly. Breaking apart, he braced his hands on either side of her shoulders and smiled down at her. "Comfortable?"

"Getting there." Laura lifted one hand and let it trail between her breasts and lower as he watched, slowly unfastening her pants before reaching for his belt buckle. She'd just unfastened it, her movements hampered by his using his teeth to pull her bra straps down when there was a knock at the front door. They both froze, staring at each other. "Frak…" she groaned.

"Trying to." He muttered back. "You did lock the door, didn't you?"

"Why would I…" Her voice trailed off as Zak's voice floated up from downstairs.

"Dad? Laura? Did the…hey, it looks great! Where are you two?" He called from the living room.

"Maybe he'll just go away." Laura groaned as Bill dropped his head into her shoulder.

"Not a chance." He straightened, gazing down at her for a moment before sighing and turning to grab his shirt. "Down in a minute Zak, we were just finishing up here." At her disgusted snort, he shook his head and pulled his shirt on as she refastened his pants.

"Great!" Zak's voice faded as he continued to the kitchen.

"Bill?" Laura propped herself up on her elbows as he paused and turned to look at her.

"Frak." He murmured, staring at her, her bra barely resting on the tops of her breasts, her hair rumpled and pants undone, a hint of lace…"Much as I love my son…"

"He definitely has Lee's timing." Laura lay back on the desk and stretched her arms up over her head. "Just remember me like this, will you? In case we never get back here?"

"Gods, how could I forget it." Leaning over, he kissed her as Zak called up that he was coming upstairs.

"On my way down." Bill yelled back. "Right there. Grab me a glass of tea, would you?"

"Better hurry…" Laura smiled at him as she slowly sat up, arching her back as she did, causing Bill to hesitate in the doorway as he stared at her. "Bill…"

"He went to the kitchen, he won't come up here just yet." Returning to her, he pulled her up to him as her fingers ran into his hair. When they broke apart this time, both breathing heavily, he grinned. "And you remember that."

"Definitely." Reaching out for her shirt as he returned to the doorway, she smiled at him. "After all, now that the furniture's here, and most of the books we've acquired so far…"

"Your mom gets the free rein on the wedding." Bill grinned at her.

"Gods…" Laura groaned as she pulled on her shirt, buttoning the top few buttons as she slid off the desk to follow Bill, then tying the bottom tails of the shirt at her waist. By the time she got downstairs, Bill was showing Zak the table and chairs in the guest room. "Hey there."

"Everything looks great!" He moved to hug her and froze. "What happened to you?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head and gazed at him.

"Here…" Zak's frown deepened as he lifted a hand toward her face. "Who the hell…"

"I was sparring with Kara, dropped my guard. It wasn't her fault at all." Laura sighed. "Maybe I should just make cards and hand them out as I see people."

"Your mom is gonna kill her." Zak lifted Laura's hair. "Although I wouldn't have noticed except your make-up is kinda rubbed off…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Bill. "Oh. Gods. Sorry…Do you want me to…"

"It's all right." Laura sighed and reached up to take his hand. "And by the way, thank you for the stable and the horses…I really appreciate it."

"Welcome." He grinned and squeezed her hand. "So, can I see the upstairs?"

"Yes." She pulled him. "And you may have some more architecture to do. We have some friends who may build nearby…"

"Really?" Zak glanced at Bill as Laura led him up the stairs. "I didn't know anyone had arrived lately."

"They've been here a while, just haven't been mixing." Bill shrugged. "Laura, I'm going to start lunch."

"Fine." She smiled. "Zak, we'll introduce them to you at lunch. Come on though, I want to show you our offices, and what we did in the nook in the bedroom."


	23. Chapter 23: Starting Plans on The Shore

"Hey." As they walked hand in hand down the path back to town, Bill playfully bumped Laura with his shoulder.

"Hey back." She smiled at him as he chuckled softly and swung their hands. "Better?"

"Mmm. You?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Much. I like having the horses. And trail rides." Laura's smile widened. "And especially trail rides that we take alone and find secluded glens." 

"We were scouting locations for Natalie and Boomer's cabin." Bill corrected with a grin. "Can we help it if we needed to check on the seclusion of said location?"

"Far, far away from Zak." She giggled. "And any other possible interruptions."

"And check on the location several times." Bill added as Laura closed her eyes, smiling lazily, trusting him to lead her down the path. "Sorry about your hair." He glanced at her hair, which had been carefully styled earlier, but was now curling around her face, tendrils blowing in the slight breeze.

"No problem." Laura stopped and turned to face him, sliding her hands up his chest. "You like it down like this anyway."

"Indeed I do." It reminded him of the way she'd looked on New Caprica, before the occupation, beautifully, wildly tousled. Reaching up, he ran his hands through her curls. "We did get all the leaves and stuff out, right?"

She shook her hair and giggled. "Think so. You were quite thorough in searching me for anything that might have been stuck. Quite thorough."

"I try to be." Letting his hands drift along her shoulders, he slid them down to her waist. "You sure they'll be all right out there?"

"We trusted Natalie and Boomer last night." Laura sighed. "Kara and Zak will keep an eye on things as well. They're going to talk to him about what kind of cabin they want. However, I'm more worried on how they'll unpack all those boxes of books."

"You were very exact in your instructions on how to sort the books out." He kissed her lightly. "If anything, that will keep them occupied and talking."

"I just told them to alphabetize the books by author." She pouted slightly.

"After sorting them into fiction, history, poetry, and other." Bill chuckled at her expression. "Laura, admit it. You can't help it; it's the teacher in you."

"And?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"And I love the teacher in you." He kissed her again. "Better?" 

"Mmm hmm." Laura sighed and relaxed against him. "So, since they'll be out at the house for at least several more hours, I was thinking we could go take a nice, hot shower, check each other to make sure that we got all the leaves and stuff off of ourselves…"

"A nice, thorough search." Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"And then have a snack, some wine, something to nibble on." She touched a finger to his lips, stopping the comment she was sure about to come out, "food. Not each other. Although that has possibilities as well."

"Sounds like a wonderful evening." He kissed her finger. "Sooner we get started…"

"Exactly." Stepping back, Laura caught his hand again, swinging it as they started walking again. "I didn't know Zak wanted to be an architect."

"I don't think he did either, until we started talking about what I wanted for the horses." Bill shrugged. "He started doing these sketches, turned out to be pretty good. And now he's had a few people talk to him about doing things. Private Jaffee's recommended him to some other people he knows who wanted some buildings done."

"See, he found his place." Laura stopped, staring straight ahead. "Frak me."

"Have been, going to." Bill's grin faded as he watched her face. "Laura?" 

"Um…" She blinked up at him. "Kiss me, and muss my hair up."

"What?" He frowned as she turned toward him, stepping closer and tossing her hair back.

"Frak it Bill, just do it." Laura leaned into him, catching his cheeks with her hands and pulling his face down to hers. When they broke apart a moment later, breathing heavily, she rested her forehead against his chest, one hand moving to pull her hair around her face. "Okay…let's go."

"Laura, what the…" Bill's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Laura's mother sitting on a planter in front of Laura's townhouse. "Oh. Frak."

"Oh." She echoed softly. "Frak…."

"Laura, Bill!" Catherine Roslin stood, "I was just about to leave you some things. Kara told Sandy the furniture was to be delivered today, which means we can start making…." Her voice trailed off as they approached.

"Hello mother." Ducking her hear slightly, Laura smiled at her, "sorry, we were at the house. Come on in…"

"Catherine." Bill moved forward and kissed her cheek as Laura moved past her to unlock the door. "Good to see you. Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not too long." Following them into the house, her eyes narrowed. "I was going to just leave you a few things…"

"Be right back." Laura gestured toward the bedroom, "I just need to…"

"Laura. Eileen. Roslin." Catherine's voice caused Laura to automatically freeze in her steps.

"Yes Mother?" Gods, the full name. Laura cringed inside, but remained where she was as her mother walked around to face her.

"What the frak…" Catherine glanced at Bill for a split second, eyes narrowed as she read his expression. "You've been sparring again. I told your father this would happen again, and he didn't listen, and took you to that place again." She lifted Laura's chin with a finger so she could inspect her face, gently pushing the hair back with her other hand. "And William, I would have thought you'd have had more of a say…"

"Mother, it wasn't Bill…I was sparring with Kara," Laura winced as Catherine's finger lightly traced over the dusky bruise. "I got distracted and dropped my guard."

"Really Laura, a grown woman like you." Catherine shook her head. "Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now."

"No ma'am." Bill bit back the chuckle he felt rising in him at the sight of Laura looking like one of her students that might have been caught doing something they shouldn't have been. "And I've already spoken to Kara."

"I'll have a word or two as well." Catherine tilted Laura's face to the light. "You had makeup on it earlier, I suppose? Looks as though it wore off, and where in the world have you been?" Deftly, she pulled a small twig out of Laura's hair and turned to toss it in a trash bin, missing Laura's furious look at Bill.

"We went riding in the woods, Bill got us horses." Laura stepped back, "I'll be right back Mama. Why don't you show Bill some of those pictures you've been collecting for the wedding."

"We can wait…" Bill's voice trailed off at her look and he sighed. "Can I get you something to drink Catherine?"

"That would be lovely." With a final look at her daughter's face, Catherine moved to the table and started spreading out the folders she'd brought, along with several pads of paper already covered with writing.

"Laura?" His voice caused her to pause in the doorway to the bedroom. "Tea?"

"Yes please." She grimaced as she continued into the bedroom. A few minutes later, she emerged, hair brushed so it covered the bruise, to which she'd also applied a light coat of makeup. Barefoot and clad in a clean blouse she slid into the chair next to Bill and across from her mother. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Bill reached out and laced his fingers with hers as she sipped at her tea. "Waited for you."

"Just chatted, dear. About this and that." Catherine smiled sweetly. "Bill makes a lovely cup of tea."

"Yes, he does." Laura set the cup down. "So?"

"Well, I thought in a week?" Catherine opened a notebook and started to write some things down. "That gives us time to find you a dress…" Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip.

"Mama?" Setting her tea cup down, Laura reached out to touch her mother's hand. "What?"

"I just never thought I'd get the chance to do this with you…" Catherine sniffed softly. "When I died…I hated leaving you…and not getting the chance to do this with you…"

"Well, we're doing it now." Laura stood and moved around the table to embrace her mother, kneeling as she did. "Mama, it's all right, really. You did an amazing job with Sandra and Joey's wedding, and someday Cheryl will find someone, and you'll get to do hers too."

"You just never seemed to find anyone." Catherine gazed at Laura, a sad smile on her face. "There was always a reason…"

"Well now I have." Leaning up, she kissed her mother's cheek. "And we need your help with this, all right?"

"Of course." Catherine sniffed again as Laura gave her another hug before standing and returning to her seat. "Well, as I was saying…a week, that will give us time to find a dress for you, and…how many attendants?"

"Nothing formal Mama, just simple. I want it by the stream at the house…just Sandy and Cheryl, and Kara." Laura glanced at Bill, "unless you want her to stand up with you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'll have my father and Zak…" Catching Laura's hand, he frowned slightly, "but that will make the numbers uneven…" He gazed across the room.

"No worries, not if we're doing casual." Catherine made a note. "And these things work themselves out anyway. Kara can represent both of you."

"Of course she can." Laura tightened her grip on Bill's hand.

"So, dresses for you, and the three, and tuxes…" Catherine glanced up at Laura's voice.

"No, Bill and Kara will be in their dress uniforms." She smiled slightly. "Zak and Joe just in nice suits? And something simple for Cheryl and Sandy."

"Dress uniforms?" Catherine sighed and wrote it down. "I forgot. Sorry."

"I can wear…" When Laura squeezed his hand, Bill stopped and looked at her.

"I like you in your dress uniform." She lifted an eyebrow, daring him to contradict her.

"Very well." He nodded slowly, his mind wandering back to her slowly removing his dress uniform on Galactica, and the resulting…events. "Uh, definitely the dress uniform, I'll make sure it's ready."

"And for the ceremony. I know you were never very religious, Laura, and Bill, I'm not sure…but Kara seemed to think that you would both want this…Elosha?" At their nods, she continued. "To do the ceremony?"

"Yes, she did my first swearing in, and she was a source of…great inspiration for us both." Laura smiled fondly. "So, yes. Elosha."

"No one better." Bill agreed softly.

"Very well then, do you want to ask her, or should I contact her?" Catherine made another notation on her pad.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow, I can ask her then, and let her know that you'll be in contact with all the details?" Laura suggested.

"All right." Catherine looked at her list. "The cake is taken care of, but as far as food…" As she continued speaking about the different dishes she considered appropriate, Laura continued to gaze earnestly at her mother, while sliding her foot up underneath Bill's pant leg. When he shifted slightly, Catherine paused a moment, waiting for his nod before continuing, completely oblivious to his tightening his grasp on Laura's hand in warning, which she ignored, continuing her caress of his calf with her toes.

"Bill! Laura!" When Catherine's voice sharpened, they both jumped, focusing on her again. "Thirty minutes. That's all. Try to focus on me or I will separate the two of you."

"Yes, ma'am." Bill cleared his throat and edged his chair away from Laura's, pulling his hand from hers in the process.

"Yes Mama." With a non-repentant sigh, Laura folded her arms on the table in front of her and leaned on them.

"Laura. Feet away from Bill." Catherine raised an eyebrow and waited as she obeyed with another sigh, a flush running up Bill's neck. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, tomorrow we'll go looking for a dress, Joe and Zak will need to have black suits, we'll let them know what color ties after we select the dresses, so that should be within the next two or three days. By then, all the furniture…" With a sigh she stood up. "Laura Eileen. In this chair." She pointed to one on the far end of the table from Bill. "Gods, how did the two of you ever get any government work done?"

"We weren't exactly in the same relationship then." Bill admitted, his face red with embarrassment.

"Not to mention, the little problem of attacks happening at any time." Laura sank down in her assigned chair with a sigh. "Better?"

"Yes." Catherine moved her chair between them. "Now. Kara seems to think there should be some sort of bachelorette party and bachelor party, so those will take place in four days. Kara and Zak will arrange those." At their pained looks, she smiled. "Which is why it will be two days before the wedding. The day after those parties, we'll take care of getting the extra chairs and the food set up out at the house. Then, the night before the wedding, Laura will stay with us at our house, and Bill, you'll stay with your parents. That is tradition, and you will not see each other the day of the wedding until the wedding. Do you understand this?"

"Yes Mama." Laura met Bill's stunned gaze, her eyes saying 'I told you so', even as her lips curved up in an amused smile.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Bill shook his head. While his previous wedding had been larger, he already seemed to be more involved with this one than he ever had with Carolanne. Not that he'd have it any other way.

"Very good. The next morning, Laura will get ready at the house, you will arrive ready, I thought we'd do it at about two in the afternoon? The ceremony, followed by a reception that will go into dinner, we'll have music, not live, but arrange to have speakers around the garden area, Zak can take care of that with your Billy, Laura." Catherine glanced at her notes. "It should be done by about eight or nine, then we'll come back the next day to help clean up and sort out the presents."

"Thank you Mama." Laura crossed her arms on the table and leaned on them. "What flowers am I carrying?"

"We'll decide after you choose a dress." She glanced at Bill. "Any questions?"

"Uh, no." He blinked. He'd seen and participated in war games that had undergone less preparation than Catherine had already put into their wedding. "Just don't want it too big…we just want casual with friends."

"Which brings me to the guest list." She handed them each a pad of paper. "I want a list from each of you by tomorrow of people that you know are here, and would like to see invited. You may also add people you're not sure of, but that you'd like and we'll see what we can do. By tomorrow." Catherine repeated.

"Tomorrow." They chorused.

"Laura can bring them when we meet after she finishes at the school tomorrow, we'll start looking for dresses then. Also, make a list of any other questions you might come up with, as well as anything else you deem important enough to think I should know about." Catherine closed her notebook and started gathering the papers she'd spread across the table. "All right?"

"Yes, Mama." Laura bit back a giggle at Bill's expression. "We'll have them done for you tomorrow."

"And Laura?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, at which Bill choked back a laugh. Now he knew exactly where Laura had gotten that strict teacher look from. "I don't care how careful you are. You want to exercise, you do it outside of a ring. You may go to the gym; you may not get into a ring. You may not go anywhere near a set of boxing gloves or any other boxing equipment, or even to a boxing match. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She sighed. 

"And speaking of rings…" Catherine glanced at the gold band on Laura's hand.

"I'm keeping this one." Laura stated firmly. "But, I'll want to get one for Bill." She smiled at him. "That's from me."

"Very well, we can look for that tomorrow as well." Catherine looked from one to the other. "Any other questions?"

They looked at each other for a moment before Bill answered. "We'll call you if we think of anything?"

"Correct answer." Catherine relented and smiled at them as she stood. "Well then. I'm sure you have some work to do, getting things here ready to go, and making those lists…"

"Mama, I'll have them for you tomorrow." Laura stood and slid her arm around her mother. "You do know how much we appreciate you doing all of this, and the cake as well."

"I'm just happy to have the opportunity." She kissed Laura's cheek. "For both of you. Bill, your mother will be joining us when we go shopping. Oh, and Tamara will be taking care of the guest book at the wedding."

"Good." Laura smiled as Bill stood and moved to join them. "I'll be done at the school by two, then stopping by to see Elosha, so I should be able to meet you…about three?"

"Come by the house, we'll all meet there before we head out." Catherine smiled as they moved toward the door. "It will be us, your sisters and Shannon and Tamara, would Kara want to join us?"

"Um, I'll ask her." Laura glanced at Bill. "She's helping some friends find a place, but she might want to come along."

"Very well, you could ask them as well…" She looked at their faces. "Or not?"

"It's a bit confusing." Bill nodded. "We'll ask them to the wedding though."

"All right." Catherine paused at the door. "You'll call me…"

"If we have any questions." Laura nodded. "I promise."

"As do I." Bill hugged Catherine. "Thank you Catherine, for everything."

"Just keep her out of the boxing ring for me." She whispered into his ear. "At least until after?"

"Not a problem." He murmured back, both of them turning to look at Laura, who was watching them, her hands on her hips.

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing." Catherine reached out and patted her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow dear."

"Very well." Laura reached up and caught her mother's hand before kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Mama."

When she closed the door behind her mother, she leaned against it, watching Bill's face, both of them managing to hold their laughter for about three seconds. "Well, you did warn me." He finally managed to get out.

"Yes, I did." She let out a squeal as he reached out and pulled her against him. "Hey, no starting anything, we have lists to make."

"You started it. Bare feet? And how did she know anyway?" Bill shook his head.

"She's a mother." Laura sighed. "At least that's always her explanation. My theory is she just got used to having the three of us, so if she told us to stop doing something she couldn't see; at least one of us would have been doing something. She just played the odds."

"Ah hah!" His grin widened. "That's what you used to do with the Quorum! That's where you got it from."

"I used to be a teacher, well, I am again, but you know what I mean." She giggled. "Playing the odds. You try keeping track of a room full of children."

"Or a platoon of soldiers." He chuckled. "Or one Kara."

"Yes." Laura stepped out of his embrace and caught his hand. "Let's get these lists started, so we can get on to other things."

"Yes lets." Bill followed her to the table. In all actuality, as pleasurable as getting to other things was going to be, he was more worried about not finishing and having Catherine and his own mother come after him. With a sigh, he settled down, only slightly surprised when she pulled her chair close enough to wrap her leg around his again. Then again…they did have all night….

Several hours later, Laura dropped down next to Bill on the couch, pulling her robe around her as she reached for the pad of paper she'd put on the coffee table when Bill had…distracted her earlier. Cuddling into his warmth, she absently tapped her pen against the pad as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "You warm enough?" He murmured into her hair.

"With you, yes." She smiled slightly. "How many do you have?"

"About fifteen, plus family." He looked at her list. "You?"

"About thirty, plus family. Mama called while you were in the shower, she said she already called your mother about the family lists, so we didn't have to worry about that." She added another name to her list. "I put Dee on mine, all right?"

"Already have her." Bill chuckled. "Family, remember?"

"Of course." Laura tilted her head up and kissed him before snuggling into him again. "I love that robe."

"I know." His grin widened. "I think you wear it more than I do."

"I just get up earlier." She shrugged one shoulder. "It's cooler then. So, it makes more sense to grab the warmer robe."

"Well, I love that robe, what there is of it." Bill ran a finger along the silken seam to the lace that edged the collar of the delicate robe she wore. "On you that is."

"I should hope so." Laura giggled and wrote another name down before sighing softly. "There's some I wish were here…but, on the other hand I'm glad they're not yet."

"I know what you mean." Bill nodded and looked at her list. "It just…without Saul…"

"He was there the first time." She looked up at him and smiled. "Or what passed for it."

"He knew when I left the fleet in his hands again." Bending his head, he kissed her gently and nudged her. "Move over a minute."

"Why?" Laura blinked as he stood and gazed down at her. "Hey…"

"Be right back." Dropping his pad on the table, Bill grinned at her.

"Fine." With a sigh, she leaned forward and picked up her mug of tea, sipping at it as she watched him disappear into the bedroom. When he returned, carrying a wrapped box, she raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"There's a Tauron tradition." He perched on the couch next to her, the box in his lap. "For the week before the wedding, the groom presents the bride with a present each day, something that will mean something to the two of them, it helped to symbolize that even though they were betrothed to each other, he would never take her for granted." He paused, watching Laura as she gazed at him, biting her lip absently. "It's an older tradition, but one I was aware of, and wanted to do with you. I didn't…before, ever. But, I never want you to even consider imagining that I take you, or any moment we have together for granted. We both know what can happen with that, and I promise you Laura, I will love you, and cherish you, forever." As a tear ran down her cheek, he lifted a finger and caught it. "So on this, the first night of the week before our…family wedding, I give you this. With all my love and heart, I pledge to honor you forever, my betrothed."

"Bill…" Laura leaned forward and kissed him, her hand running around his neck as she held him. "Gods…"

"Shh." He kissed his way up her cheek, removing the salty traces of tears. "Laura…"

"Happy tears. You know." She sniffed and sat back.

"I know." Bill lifted the box and placed it on her lap. "For you."

"Thank you." Blinking, she bit her lip. "I don't have…"

"You're not supposed to. It's from the groom to the bride. To honor you." He nodded at the box. "Open it."

"Thank you." Laura whispered and managed a slight smile at his expectant look. Carefully pulling the ribbon off the box, she tossed it onto the table, "you did a lovely job in wrapping it."

"Hey, I didn't have a model to work on yet, it's still in pieces in a box. I had to work on my fine motor skills somehow…other than on you." Bill grinned as a flush ran up her neck.

"Well. Yes." She swallowed a giggle, "although, you do know you can practice on me any time."

"Yes, I do." He ran a finger down her arm and tapped the box. "Go on."

"Okay." Laura lifted the lid to the box, setting it to the side before unwrapping the tissue paper. "Oh…Bill." Her eyes flew up to meet his hopeful gaze. "It's…"

"It's the same tartan plaid, isn't it?" As she lifted out the soft red blanket, shot through with a muted green and brown plaid pattern, he took the empty box and set it on the table. "It looked like the same one…"

"It is." Her eyes filled with tears….the blanket was a perfect match to the one that someone had given her when they'd arrived on…Earth. It had been left in the shelter with their names on it, and a short note that they hoped it would keep the President warm. Her skin had been so sensitive to textures, and the blanket so soft…so warm...

"I buried you in it." He whispered gently. "But, I knew you loved it, and I love you in red…"

"It's amazing." She shook it out and stood. "Come on."

"What?" Bill looked up at her.

"Come on." Laura repeated and held out a hand. Leading him outside to the balcony, she pulled him down onto the love seat, settling into his arms and draping the blanket over them against the chill of the night air. "See?" 

"I see." As she drew her legs up and cuddled into him, her head nestled into his neck, Bill smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Eyes closing, Laura listened to his heartbeat under her ear.

"And I love you." Tucking the blanket around their bodies, he settled down, listening to the sounds of the night as he inhaled the soft scent of her hair, his thumb absently stroking the soft skin of her thigh.

"'Bout time." She smiled, her hand absently sliding up to rest against his chest as she sighed contentedly. Somehow, she had a feeling that this was going to be one of the last restful times they would have for the next week.


	24. Chapter 24: Wedding Plans on The Shore

"Miss Laura?" At the sound of her name, Laura glanced down at the girl who was holding her hand. "Why are you taking me home today?"

"Because I'm going to see Elosha, and the others are staying a little longer to work on a project with Miss Maya." She smiled. "So, I volunteered to have you as a companion on my walk today since I was coming here first."

"That means you want to be with me, right?" The little girl beamed.

"Of course." Laura stopped and reached down, swinging the girl up into her arms. Resting her on her hip as she continued the walk, she edged the gate to the path open with her foot. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't know. Just checking." She sighed and rested her head against Laura's shoulder. "Will you be my teacher next year too?"

"Well, Miss Maya's your teacher, but I'll still help you with your work, just like I do this year." She kicked the gate shut behind her.

"Oh. Okay." With another sigh, she smiled. "Will the Admiral be there too next year?"

"He'll come by sometimes, Shawna." Laura laughed softly. "He and Kara will be teaching some of the older students about flying."

"Do you think I can fly sometime?" Her head lifted as she gazed at Laura, eyes wide.

"Someday, maybe." Reaching the stone house, Laura set the girl back on her feet and knocked on the door. "But, you have to keep studying, and working on your math."

"I will." She nodded solemnly as the door opened. "Hi Miss Dee."

Duella smiled. "Hello Shawna, and you brought a guest?"

"Oh." Shawna nodded again and cleared her throat. "Miss Dee, may Miss Laura come in and visit? She needs to see 'Losha."

"Of course." Dee opened the door wider. "And, since you're first, you get the first choice of cookies from the plate in the kitchen…two only!" She called as Shawna ran toward the kitchen. "Come in…"

"Thank you." Laura smiled at her. "Sorry to drop by, I just need to talk to Elosha for a moment…it's nothing bad."

"Of course." Dee closed the door behind her as Laura set her satchel next to the door. "We were in the study. This way. I'll leave you…"

"No, it sort of involves you as well." Laura slid her arm through Dee's as they moved down the corridor. "How are you?"

"Good." Dee gestured around her at the house. "I love it here, you know that. And…studying with Elosha has brought me a lot of the peace I was missing."

"Which considering I always thought of you as the solid and peaceful island in the insanity of our survival is rather surprising." Laura sighed. "I suppose we all thought things of each other that were just layers."

"Rather introspective." Dee stopped and gazed at her. "And what happened to your face."

"You can see it?" Laura's hand flew to her temple. "I thought it was covered well enough with makeup and my hair."

"I know you a bit better." Dee lifted Laura's hair and smiled. "You dropped your guard, didn't you."

"Distracted." Laura sighed. "Don't ask. My mother and Bill have already read the entire list of reasons it's idiotic to me."

"Not that you'll listen." Dee giggled and fluffed Laura's hair back in place before they continued to the study. "Elosha, we have a guest."

"Laura's not a guest…but a welcome visitor." Elosha stood and moved to hug Laura. "Come along, Duella, can you get us some tea?"

"No, really." Laura smiled at them. "I can only stay a minute, but I needed to talk to you both for a moment. Please?"

"Very well. Sit then." Elosha gestured to a couch and waited as Laura perched on the edge before seating herself in a chair facing the couch as Dee sat next to Laura.

"I've a favor, well, Bill and I have a favor to ask of you." Laura began before smiling at them. "The house is done now, well, most of it, and we're having the official wedding we didn't have…before. And we'd like you to perform the ceremony, Elosha" she glanced at Dee, "and would be honored to have you as a guest. My mother's putting everything together, we'd like to do it in six days…"

"I would be equally as honored to be a part of the ceremony." Smiling, Elosha nodded. "Do you know what type of ceremony you'd like?"

"Something simple, it will be just be the families, and some close friends, at the house." Laura bit her lip, "I'm hoping mother will keep it that way…Dee, you'll come as well?"

"Of course." Leaning over, she hugged Laura. "Congratulations, again."

"Thank you." Returning the hug, Laura giggled. "Thank you both. Elosha, I'll have my mother contact you with the details. Rather the ones she won't let me take care of."

"I'll look forward to it." She smiled serenely. "And to meeting your parents."

"Good." Laura caught sight of a clock, "and speaking of, I'm late to meet my mother now. She wants to go looking for a dress. Me, my sisters, Bill's mother and sister…" she sighed. "Dee, would you like to come help me maintain some sanity?"

Dee laughed and shook her head. "No, I've got to stay here and take care of some things, but I will offer up an extra prayer for you."

"Or three." Laura shook her head. "Kara said no, too. Oh well." Standing, she smiled down at Elosha. "Thank you again."

"Any more dreams?" Elosha raised an eyebrow.

"Not since the last one…" As Dee stood to join her, she sighed. "Perhaps they're over, I hope."

"We'll see." Elosha eyed her carefully. "I'll see you later then."

"Thank you." With a final smile, Laura left the room, Dee following her down the hall. "And thank you for agreeing to come."

"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled as she started to open the door. "For anything."

"Miss Laura…Miss Laura…" As the girl ran from the back of the house, Laura and Dee turned to watch her. "Wait…"

"What is it, Shawna?" Kneeling down, Laura waited for her.

"I wanted to give you this." She held out a piece of paper. "I drew it for you. It's you and the Admiral."

"I see." Laura smiled and took the paper. "And we're…"

"You're at your house." She pointed, "see the trees, you said there were lots of trees."

"So I did. And, you did the lake as well." Laura pointed. "Even the rock I told you we could sit on."

"Where you can sit and watch the water." Shawna beamed. "Just like you told us."

"Indeed it is!" Laura hugged the girl. "I'm going to put it in a very special place in the house, perhaps on the door of the cooler, we don't have any pictures or anything on it at all. Or, I might just put it in my office…"

"The kitchen." Shawna nodded, "where you and the Admiral can both see it."

"Very well, the kitchen it is." Laura gazed at the picture. "And I'll be sure and tell the Admiral who drew it for us. But I need you to sign it for us please?"

"Kay." She glanced at Duella. "Miss Dee, do you have a pen?"

"Right here." Duella handed her a pen from the table next to the door.

"Thank you." Shawna took the paper back from Laura and plopped down on the floor, carefully writing her name in the bottom corner. "Like that, Miss Laura?"

"Just like that." Laura smiled at Duella, who was stifling a giggle.

"Here." She handed the picture up to Laura and the pen back to Duella.

"Thank you very much." Laura hugged her. "The Admiral will love it as well."

"Kay." Shawna watched as Laura stood. "You'll be at school tomorrow?"

"Of course." She winked at the girl. "So, we'll work more on that math, all right?"

"I guess." With a final smile, she ran back down the hall.

"Walk, Shawna!" Dee called after her before turning back to Laura. "She adores you." 

"It's mutual." Laura opened the door. "My mother will call you both about the wedding."

"I'm happy for you, really." Dee hugged her before handing Laura the satchel she'd placed next to the door. "Let me know if there's anything you or the Admiral need."

"We will." Releasing her, Laura stepped through the door. "Thank you." As the door closed behind her, she gazed at the picture as she walked down the path.

A few minutes later, she gave a cursory knock on her parent's front door and opened it. "It's me."

"About time you made it here." Her mother bustled out from the kitchen, followed by her sisters. "Let's go."

"Hold on." Laura carefully set the paper she held down, "present from a student."

"Ah." Catherine smiled and tilted her head looking at it. "Interesting."

"I think it's lovely." Laura gazed at it for a moment before carefully placing it in her satchel and pulling out the two pads Catherine had left with them the night before. "Here are the lists Bill and I made. So, everyone's ready?"

"Just waiting on you." Setting the pads on the table next to the stack of things she'd been preparing for the wedding, Catherine touched Laura's arm. "The picture, who made it?"

"One of the children that's living at Elosha's, why?" She looked at her mother.

"No reason." She smiled as Cheryl opened the door. "And we're off. I thought we'd start at that lovely bridal store…"

"No," Laura shook her head as Sandra took the satchel. "Something simple, Mama. Nothing from a bridal store…"

"Very well." Catherine glanced at Bill's mother and sighed. "Worth a try."

"Don't worry, you've still got Cheryl, and I've still got Tamara." Shannon laughed. "Laura and Bill…well, they'll do their own thing anyway."

"So what do you want?" As they walked along the sidewalk, Catherine raised an eyebrow toward Laura. "I do assume you've thought about it."

"Marrying Bill?" She giggled, her arms linked with her sisters. "Of course. I want a red dress."

"Red?" Catherine blinked. "But…"

"A dark red skirt and sweater jacket, with a green camisole underneath. Cheryl, Sandy, and Tam can wear sundresses, jewel tones, with a matching jacket in case it gets cool." Laura announced, eyes sparkling. "I know, it's not traditional, but we'll be outside, and I know what I want Bill to marry me in."

"Very well." Catherine sighed as Laura nodded toward a shop. "In there?"

"It's as good a place to start as any." She glanced at her sisters and Tamara. "I want you to find something you like, something comfortable, they don't have to match, just in darker tones of purple and green, even blue if you'd like."

"Are you sure?" Cheryl glanced at Sandra. "Not matching?"

"No, like I said, it's outside." Laura looked at Catherine and Shannon, "Same thing for you two. Something comfortable and casual. If we don't find it here, we'll find it somewhere. We do have a few days, right?"

"Well," Catherine and Shannon exchanged a glance before Catherine continued, "we need the colors, so we can do flowers, and arrange for the invitations to be delivered, and extra chairs…"

"Mama, we just wanted some family and friends at the house." Laura began, as Cheryl and Sandra started laughing behind her. "What?" Turning, she frowned at them.

"You go on Mom, we'll be right there." Tamara managed to get out, waving the older women along.

"What?" Laura repeated, gazing at them.

"Laurie, have you forgotten my wedding?" Sandra wrapped her arm around Laura's waist. "The little thing that Joey and I wanted, that became…"

"Oh Gods…" With a groan, Laura closed her eyes. "What have we done?"

"Hey. I just want her to get it out with you." Cheryl giggled. "So that when, and if…well…"

"Not a chance. I suffer, you suffer." Laura glanced at Tamara. "And that goes for you too, so stop laughing."

"I was just thinking, we should probably get in there before they convince the sales people to tell us there's nothing we'd like there." Tamara nodded toward the shop. "Is it really safe to leave the two of them alone for any period of time?"

"Good point." Laura sighed. "Let's go. And if I end up in a huge dress, remember, I get final say on what you three are wearing."

"Let's go." Cheryl paled. "Now."

Laughing, the four of them entered the shop, splitting up immediately as they saw their mothers talking to the clerks. Fifteen minutes later, Laura sighed. Nothing that she wanted, and only because she knew exactly what she wanted. Lots of lovely things that normally she would have loved to try on, but not for her wedding. Spying a dress on the back of a rack, she reached for it and held it up. "Sandra, come here." She called.

"What?" Coming around the other side of the rack, Sandra ran her hand along the hangers and stopped as she caught sight of the dress. "Oh…"

"It's perfect for you, go try it on." Laura handed her the dark green dress. "Please?"

"Oh, Cheryl found one she wants you to see her in." Taking the hanger, she nodded. "Back here."

"Laura?" Her mother held up a red dress, "what about this?"

She paused and gazed at it a moment before shaking her head, "no…not quite. But, we may have found some for Cheryl and Sandy…"

"Tam's trying on one like Cheryl's too." Shannon joined them. "Laura, are you sure about the red?"

"Yes." She smiled, "it's sort of a thing between Bill and me."

"Very well." Shannon took the dress from Catherine. "I'll put this one back."

"Laura?" Tamara stepped hesitantly out of one of the changing cubes, "is this sort of what you wanted?"

Turning, Laura's eyes widened as she caught sight of Bill's sister. She was wearing a dark blue dress that rested on her shoulders, draped into a modest neckline. "I love it, turn around." As Tamara obeyed, her smile widened. The draped collar continued to the back, framing her hair and showing a glimpse of pale skin.

"I know it's not a sundress, but…" Tamara faced Laura again, her hand running along the tailored side of the dress.

"It's perfect for you." Laura nodded. "Perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." Cheryl stepped out next to her, the dress she wore had a similar collar, draped a little deeper in the back, and the skirt flaring out to just above her knee, the delicate stitching of the brocade offsetting the deep purple of the dress. "Well?" 

"Do you like it? And is it comfortable?" She tilted her head as she gazed at them.

"I love it as well." Cheryl laughed. "Not my usual style…but…"

"And this makes three." Sandra stepped next to them, the dark green color of her dress matching the jeweled hues of the other two. "Well?"

Laura turned to her mother and Shannon. "I love them, what do you think?"

"They're beautiful." Catherine's eyes narrowed. "However, if you're set on a sweater…"

"I'll find exactly what I'm looking for." Laura smiled. "And I love these."

"Very well." Catherine sighed. "Nothing for you though?"

"No," she shrugged at the sales clerk that was standing with her mother. "I just know what I want, and I'll find it when I see it."

"We'll take those three then." Catherine sighed and waved for the three girls to go change back into their clothes. "Can you deliver them?"

"Of course." As she and Catherine moved away, Laura smiled at Shannon. "Sorry to be so picky, I just know what I want."

"And Bill wouldn't have it any other way." She giggled. "From what I've seen."

"No, he wouldn't." Laura laughed. "He is unique."

"I've enjoyed getting to know the man he's become." Shannon linked her arm through Laura's as they strolled toward the front of the shop. "At least the man he's become with you."

"He was quite something before we met." She smiled slightly, "we both changed…I don't think, well, I know we definitely weren't what each other was looking for before the attacks, and even after. But as we grew to know each other, and to depend on each other…the bonds that continued to grow, to strengthen…I didn't even know I was looking for him, until I found him."

"And he found you." Shannon tilted her head toward Laura's her voice dropping. "I'm sure Carolanne was…what he needed or thought he did at one point, but I do so like you so much better. And she's much better suited off with her new husband."

"Yes, but…" Laura's smile widened. "Because of her, we have Zak, and then there's Lee…you'll be so proud of him when you finally meet him. He'd grown into himself by the end…I'll be intrigued to see what he's done since, when he finally arrives."

"As will I." Shannon smiled. "Bill gets a look on his face when he talks about you, or is with you…it's the same one I saw, and still see on Joe's face."

"Really?" As the others approached, Laura led Shannon outside. "Bill gave me a present last night, he said it was a Tauron tradition?"

"Yes." With a nod, Shannon waited for the others to join them. "The week leading to the wedding, the groom presents the bride with gifts each day, representing something between the two of them, it's to show that she's not taken for granted, and never will be."

"Bill gave you a present?" Cheryl grabbed Laura's arm. "What?"

"He gave me a blanket." She smiled at their surprised faces. "Not just any blanket. Before I…when we arrived at the second Earth, when I arrived, and Bill and Lee helped me to the shelter they'd prepared for me, overlooking the savannah, where there were so many animals, so much color…there was a blanket waiting for me, a present from someone…" her smile grew distant. "They wanted to remain anonymous, but…I'd seen it in Sickbay…I'm not sure who's it was." She shook her head slightly. "But, it was so soft, and so warm. I was watching everything I could see, and I was wrapped in Bill's arms and the blanket. He says he buried me in the blanket. He found one that's identical and gave it to me. For the first night."

"The first night is of love and companionship," Tamara quoted softly. "That they both were there at the beginning, the present, and shall continue to be in the future." 

"That's lovely." Catherine slid an arm around Tamara's waist.

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Shannon whispered, blinking back a tear. "Joe did it for me…it was one of the few Tauron traditions he kept to. At that point."

"So anything today?" Cheryl asked, eyes wide.

"Not yet." Laura shrugged. "It's only the afternoon. He's plenty of time!"

"It's romantic." Sandra sighed.

"That it is." With a giggle, Laura nodded down the sidewalk towards another store, "all right ladies, we still need dresses for the mothers, and for me…we need to get a move on."

"So you can get home for another present." Cheryl laughed as they started moving again.

"And other things…" When her sisters giggled, Laura blushed. "I meant packing things…really."

"Right." Catherine stated dryly. "Just no boxing dear."

"I promised, Mama." Her blush deepening, Laura pushed open the door. Moving inside the shop, she glanced around and moved toward a rack as the others fanned out throughout the shop. A few minutes later, she was looking at a dress when she realized Sandra and Cheryl were on either side of her. "What?"

"Hold on." Cheryl shook her head as Tamara came around the corner. "Well?"

"They're in the dressing rooms." She whispered, rising up on her toes. "Both have three dresses to try on, so we should head over in a minute or two."

"Enough time." Sandra nodded. "Okay, any requests for the bachelorette party?"

"What?" Laura blinked.

"Any requests?" Cheryl repeated. "Dos and don'ts?"

"Oh." Laura shook her head. "Small, no strippers, and ending up with the three of you and Kara at my place…"

"Doable." Cheryl nodded as Catherine called from the dressing area. "Right there mom!"

"Laura too." Catherine called back.

"Small." Laura repeated firmly as she stepped around them and toward her mother's voice. "Mom, what is it?"

"We wanted to show you…what do you think?" Standing in front of the mirror, Catherine eyed herself critically. "I really…since it's outside…"

"Are you comfortable?" Laura stepped up next to her mother and looked over her shoulder as Catherine nodded. "I think you look wonderful." Running her hand along the taupe sleeve, she smiled. "And the jacket comes off if it's too warm?"

"Yes." Her eyes met Laura's. "You're sure?"

"If you like it, yes." She smiled and turned to look at Shannon, who was in a dark brown pantsuit. "I love that too."

"It's not too casual?" Shannon frowned at her reflection.

"No, not with the right jewelry." Laura smiled at their reflections. "You both look beautiful."

"So how is it we found outfits for us so easily, and you're the one getting married?" Shannon laughed softly.

"Because I know exactly what I want, and only want you to be comfortable." Laura hugged them. "Get them. Please?"

"Very well." Catherine sighed as a clerk approached them. "We'll take these. The bride is still searching."

"Ah." She eyed Laura. "Tell me what you're looking for."

"Dark red, green somewhere in it, either as a trim or camisole. A soft material, sweater type or even a textured jersey." Laura sighed. "It's just one of those things I know I'll know when I see it."

"Ah." The clerk beckoned Laura to follow her back to the counter. "I don't have anything like that here, but…" she looked around and bent her head toward Laura. "And don't tell anyone here that I'm sending you somewhere else, but…" she scrawled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Look here, it's a vintage place, one of those places you never think to look, until it's too late, but it has great stuff. I shop there for things I don't wear here."

"Thank you." Laura took the paper and read it. "Where is it?"

"Around the corner and about half a block down. Sort of tucked in." She straightened as Catherine and Shannon approached. "Sorry I couldn't find anything for you."

"Thank you for helping us." Laura slid the paper into her pocket. "We'll wait for you outside."

"Be right there." Shannon smiled at her.

"Come on." Leading the others out, Laura faced them. "So, you all understand me, right? Something small?"

"Alcohol will be involved at some point, you do realize that, right?" Cheryl giggled.

"Kara's involved. I'd be shocked if there wasn't." She commented dryly. "Just someone keep her contained?"

"Says the woman who drank everyone under the table at Kara's party." Sandra laughed.

"Really?" Tamara blinked. "Laura did?"

"Long story." Laura sighed as Catherine and Shannon exited the shop.

"Next one down?" Catherine turned toward the next doorway.

"Actually, I think I heard about something around the corner." Laura smiled at them, "can we try over there?"

"You're the only one who doesn't have a dress." Shannon gestured. "Lead on."

"Laura, we thought we'd do light sandwiches early on, and have the barbeques going later in the evening. And Kara and Zak insist on the fire pit." Catherine smiled. "Which I agree, will be a lovely ending for the day. Are you sure you'll have enough seating?"

"If we arrange for chairs at the ceremony, they can be rearranged and used, we'll just have scattered tables. That's the point of having it remain casual." Laura shrugged. "Oh, and we need lanterns of some sort, won't we?"

"Already arranged, same place that's providing the chairs and tables." Catherine raised an eyebrow. "You can't imagine I'd forget those, would you?"

"Of course not, Mama." She giggled and paused. "Oh, here it is."

"Here?" Catherine looked at the small door. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Laura pushed the door open and stepped inside. Although the outside had been rather dingy looking, inside the shop was filled with racks of clothing, warmly lit, and surprisingly large. "Oh…"

"Fun…" Sandra pushed past her. "Laura, I'll keep an eye out for red, but…"

"Take your time." She wandered into an area that seemed to have several shades of reds scattered throughout it. Absently letting her fingers wander the hangars, she considered several dresses and discarded them. There were several she definitely wanted to come back and look at for other times, but…her eyes fell on a mannequin and she stared at it. The dress was a soft scarlet material, with a bodice that crossed in a wrap, forming a deep vee, and the skirt fell softly down to just above the knees on the display.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." An older woman stopped next to Laura. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes, please." Reaching out, she touched the material. "It's…what I was looking for."

"Well then," The woman grasped the mannequin and lifted it down. "For a special occasion?"

"My wedding." Laura smiled as the woman carefully took the dress off the mannequin and hung it. "I know it's a rather strange choice, a dark red, but it means something to us."

"Memories can be stronger than expectations." She winked at Laura and handed her the dress. "Back this way."

"Mama, I found something." Laura called as she followed the woman, "I'm trying it on."

"You did?" Shannon came around the corner, "I can't believe I've never seen this store, it's amazing."

"Thank you." The woman leading Laura smiled. "It's a collection of things I'd acquired over the years, I like to keep my eyes open for things that are different. You're her mother?"

"No, she's my mother in law." Laura nodded toward Catherine as she approached them. "Mama, I think I found it." She held up the dress.

"Try it on." Catherine smiled slightly. "We'll be right here."

"Except for me, I'm trying some things on." Cheryl called from another changing cubicle. "Gods Laura, this place is fabulous. Why didn't you tell us about it earlier?"

"I don't know." Stepping into a cubicle, Laura quickly changed into the dress and eyed herself in the mirror critically. It would need a different bra, definitely, but the bodice reminded her of the white blouse she'd had on Galactica, the one that Bill had loved her in, and had told her so with his eyes for a long time before finally admitting it to her one night when she'd teasingly asked him what she should wear the next day, knowing she only had limited options. He'd admitted that the white blouse was his favorite, and she'd worn it the next day, watching his reaction when she'd leaned over the main console in CIC…her lips curved upwards, remembering…

"Laura? How is it?" Her mother's voice brought her back to the present. "Let's see."

"I like it." She stepped through the curtain almost shyly, facing her mother.

"Laura…" Catherine stared at her. "Gods…"

"You like it?" Laura turned in a circle, feeling the soft material swirl around her legs, draping from almost midthigh in the front to the knees in the back. .

"Laurie…" Cheryl stepped up next to her. "It's beautiful."

"It almost looks period, but it's more of a classic." Shannon commented softly. "Your hair in waves, over your shoulders. You can go with sandals or pumps. Even boots if it's cool enough."

"I'll take it." Laura smiled at the woman who'd taken the dress off of the mannequin for her. "And, I will be back to look at your other things."

"Very well," She smiled at them. "While you're changing I'll get the address for delivery."

"Thank you." Laura looked at herself in the mirror again, "it's just what I was looking for."

"You look beautiful." Catherine stepped forward and hugged Laura. "Not exactly what I would have expected you to wear to be married in, but, it's perfect for you."

"Thank you Mama." Laura kissed her cheek and smiled at their reflections one more time before returning to the cubicle.

That evening, she and Bill were riding along one of the trails behind the house as she told him about her visit with Elosha and Dee, and that Elosha had agreed to do the ceremony.

"I'm glad." Bill smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him. "So you survived shopping with your mother and mine?"

"Of course. And we all found dresses. And no, I'm not telling you anything about mine, you just have to be surprised." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Trust me Laura, life with you is surprising enough." Chuckling, he nudged Apollo closer to Diana so he could lean over and kiss Laura. "And I wouldn't trade a moment of it."

"I should hope not." As they entered the clearing next to the small stable, she pulled Diana to a halt and swung her leg over, dismounting easily. "How was your day?"

"Full." He dismounted next to her, grabbing both sets of reins as she strode ahead of him to open the doors to the stable. "We found a place for Boomer and Natalie. Back in the woods, but Zak can get out there fairly easily, if anyone asks, he's telling them that he's just building another house as a test, for a family friend."

"Makes sense." Pulling the saddle off of Diana, she carried it into the tack room, returning with a set of brushes. Starting to brush Diana down, Laura continued, "and it won't be a problem?"

"Think of us as their buffer zone." He was already brushing Apollo down as well, "and since they just want small and simple, it should be done within a few days. Zak was able to arrange for all the materials."

"Good." She ducked under Diana's nose and started on her other side. "How much progress did they make on the books?"

"We'll stop in so you can see." Bill chuckled, "Natalie's almost as precise as you, you'll love how she's organized them."

"Nothing wrong with that." Laura laughed softly and led Diana into the stall, adding feed and water to the bins in both stalls before exiting and leaning against the wall as she watched Bill.

"Don't rush me, he's a bigger horse." Bill finally finished with Apollo and caught her hand.

"Not rushing you." She smiled as he led her out of the stable. "Just enjoying being with you."

"Likewise. Let's wash up and head home." He paused in the yard, gazing out at the sun setting behind the house. "And in less than a week, this will be home."

"Yes, it will." Reaching up, she touched his cheek, turning his head back toward her so she could lean forward and kiss him. "Our home."

"I can hardly wait." He murmured against her lips, kissing her lazily as his hands ran down her back to pull her against him. "Gods…"

"Yeah." Finally breaking apart, Laura rested her cheek against his chest, eyelashes tickling his neck.

"Let's wash up and head back. I've got something for you there." He smiled.

"Really?" Her hand ran along his side and slid between them.

"Don't start. And Boomer and Natalie are inside." Bill lifted an eyebrow. "By the way, did you tell your mother about them? You know she'll be out here off and on over the next few days, setting things up."

"I mentioned that we had some friends staying in the guest room while their house was being built." Laura caught his hand as they resumed their walk to the house. "She was a bit surprised that they didn't have anything."

"We should give them a heads up as well." Opening the door, he waited as she stepped inside. "Natalie? Boomer?"

"Hi." Natalie glanced up from the sink, where she was washing dishes. "How was the ride?"

"Lovely." Laura smiled at her as she crossed to use the second sink to wash her hands. "Thank you for looking after them this morning."

"They're beautiful." Natalie handed her a towel. "Thank you again for letting us stay here, Zak says the house should be done in a few days."

"It's not a problem." Biting her lip, she glanced at Bill, who was washing his hands. "It actually works out for us as well. My mother will be having things delivered for the wedding, if you wouldn't mind signing for them? If you're here and we're not?"

Natalie blinked at her. "I, um, I don't mind…but, what if…"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Bill set the towel back on the rack and faced her. "Right now, you're invited guests, staying here while your place is being built."

"If you recognize someone who's delivering though," Laura glanced at Bill, "and don't want to answer the door, don't worry about it. Or if mother happens to stop by with them, just say you're helping organize our books."

"That does make sense." Natalie relaxed. "You've boxes and boxes of them…"

"I know." Laura giggled softly. "We may have gone overboard, but, since I put all the bookshelves in…"

"And Catherine, Laura's mother, will probably be stopping by to do various wedding things," Bill caught Laura's hand. "Or mine. Both seem to be full swing into the wedding plans."

"It's for them?" Natalie laughed. "Human nature."

"Indeed." Laura sighed. "More like a force of nature. Once you meet Mama, you'll understand."

"I already do." With a nod, Natalie started wiping the counter surfaces down. "Some things are universal."

"I'm going to show Laura the progress you and Boomer have made on the books," Bill smiled at her. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Boomer went for a walk, and be careful, there's piles of books everywhere." Natalie warned them.

"Just like Bill's quarters." Laura giggled as he squeezed her hand. "Good night, Natalie."

"Night." As they left the kitchen, Natalie finished the counters and started drying the dishes.

"Wow." Laura stopped at the sight of the room, every possible surface and a lot of the floor was covered by precise rows of books, piled on each other. Looking at the closest stack, she realized they were being alphabetized, and that they were all books of poetry. "They're good." She gazed around the room, noting the piles were set in what looked like groupings, assumedly of genre.

"Told you so." He smirked and carefully led her through the room and out the front door. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not." She smiled up at him and dropped his hand so she could wrap her arm around his. "I told Maya I'm going to take a few days off from the school after the wedding."

"Not before?" Bill led her down the path.

"Only the day before. Taking about a week." Laura closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder as they strolled along. "Mama's taking care of everything, and, I don't want to be one of those brides that are constantly second guessing or correcting everything."

"Not at all." He commented dryly. "Zak asked me about the bachelor party."

"Hmm. My sisters asked me about mine." She giggled. "By the way, you need to stay out at the house or with your parents that night. We're ending up back at my place."

"Note taken." Bill nodded. "Probably crash at Zak's. Part of the evening will involve a Triad game, alcohol, and cigars."

"Sounds like fun." Laura nodded. "No idea about mine, except I want to end up with my sisters, Tam, and Kara."

"I'd say a tame night, except I've met your sisters." His grin widened, "and I know Kara. Not to mention that my fiancée outdrank Ellen Tigh at Kara's party."

"I am never going to live that down." She sighed as they turned up the path to the front door. "Am I?"

"Of course not." Chuckling, Bill opened the door. "Kara here tonight?"

"Later. Planning said party with my sisters." Laura sighed. "That's dangerous."

"Hmm." He released her as they continued inside. "Drink?"

"Juice please." Dropping down on the couch, she opened her satchel and began to pull out papers to read. "I need to have a clear head to figure out some of these essays. Book reports."

"Ah." Pouring two glasses of juice, he glanced up as she laughed. "What?"

"Oh. This." Laura held up the picture Shawna had given her then stood and made her way to the kitchen. "I promised I'd put it on our cooler."

"All right?" As she rummaged in a drawer, looking for tape, he gazed at the picture. "Who's Shawna?"

"You've met her at the school, one of the ones I've been working on math with. Blonde hair, green eyes, seven years old, wants to…aha!" She held up the tape and pulled two pieces off. "She wants to join Kara's flying class, but we've decided that they need to be at least ten for that."

"I do know who you're talking about." Setting the paper face down on the counter, he watched as she deftly looped the tape on the back of the picture and picked it up to carefully secure it to the door of the cooler. "Cute kid."

"Hmm." Returning the tape to the drawer, Laura smiled. "She's one of the orphans staying with Elosha and Dee. She drew me the picture while I was there this afternoon."

"Someone likes their tutor." Stepping up behind her, he slid his arms around her. "I can understand that."

With a giggle, she picked up her glass. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, he turned them so they could look at the picture. "It's us."

"Mmm hmm." Closing her eyes as his hand slid under her blouse to caress the skin there, Laura hummed softly.

"Like that?" His breath puffed across her cheek as he nuzzled her ear.

"Yes." Lifting the glass to her lips, she took another swallow before blindly setting it down on the counter behind them. "Oh, and that too…"

"Good." When her head fell back against his shoulder, he took the invitation and nipped at the fair skin. "I know, no marks…"

"Mmm. Mama would kill us." She stifled a giggle.

"I know." Bill chuckled. "Going back to the essays, or…bed?"

"Please. I can look at them in the morning." Laura turned, dislodging his hands and mouth, and recapturing his mouth with hers. "Now?" She whispered when she finally released him.

"Be there in a minute…" Unfastening the buttons of her blouse, he ran a finger down the exposed skin. "Clean up here."

"Be waiting." Shrugging out of her blouse, she tossed it at him with a grin and sauntered away, her hand behind her unfastening her bra. Just before she disappeared into the bedroom, she slipped out of it and glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling at his stunned stare.

"Frak." Bill whispered then shook his head, remembering why he'd wanted her to leave him for a moment. After rinsing the glasses quickly, he moved to one of the bookshelves and pulled out two books, retrieving the small box he'd hidden there earlier, sure that neither she nor Kara would find it behind old text books. A moment later, he entered the bedroom and paused, his lips curving at the sight in front of him. She'd taken the time to pull the comforter down and was lying there with his robe wrapped around her, one long, bare leg framed up to the hip by the open edges.

"About time, it was cool." Her smile taking on almost a feline expression, she absently toyed with the collar.

"Gods." He blinked and pulled his shirt off over his head before stripping almost completely bare. Resting one knee on the bed, he bent and kissed her, his hand opening the robe's lapels and sliding them to the side before placing the box on her bare skin.

"Bill?" Breaking out of the kiss at the strange sensation, Laura blinked.

"Day two. To show the depth of my love and passion for you." Easing onto the bed next to her, he propped himself up on one elbow as she gazed at the box. "Open it."

Laura blinked again, pulling herself out of the sensual fog his kiss had elicited. Picking it up, she pulled off the ribbon before lifting the top of the box. "Oh…Bill…" She glanced up at him, eyes wide.

"You only wear silver jewelry." He reached out and touched the intricate filigree work of the necklace. "This is a necklace of kylranium from Tauron. It's a rare metal…"

"That takes on different sheens based on the body of the wearer." Laura leaned forward as he clasped it behind her neck, one hand reaching up to trace the delicate metal. "It's the only metal mined on Tauron, extremely rare."

"Teacher." Bill teased softly. "It's also one of the strongest and lightest metals known, signifying our bond." 

"And what's this?" Her fingers touched a small set of clear stones that had been worked into the filigree, her eyes locked with his.

"Stones from the temples on Tauron." He laced his fingers with hers. "Traditional wedding stones. They've not been touched by human hands at all, the miners and jewelers that set them wear gloves, and only the wearer and whomever they choose will touch them. Legend has it that true lovers making love while wearing them will cause the stones to display the color of their passion. Each couple's color will depend on the depth of their love for each other, and will never fade."

"Ever?" Entranced by the story, Laura breathed out softly as she watched him maneuver their fingers so they were both touching the stones.

"Ever." He echoed, "as if there's any doubt."

"Never with you." Laura reached up to catch his head and drew it down toward hers so she could kiss him. When they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, her eyes were closed as their foreheads rested together. "So, Admiral…let's test this legend out, shall we…" she broke off with a shriek as he slid his hand down her body unexpectedly, the shriek turning into a moan as she arched up under him, the forgotten box falling to the side.


	25. Chapter 25: Etude on The Shore

Laura quietly shut the bedroom door behind her as she stepped into the living room, Bill's robe pulled tightly around her. Wandering to the couch, she reached out and pulled her new blanket over her legs as she settled down and picked up one of the essays she'd left there the night before. She'd just started to read it when the outside door opened, causing her to look up, her startled expression relaxing at the familiar figure easing inside, leaning wearily against the closed door.

"Hey." Kara blinked, not expecting to see her. "You're up early."

"Likewise." Laura smiled. "I need to look over these, and got…well, distracted last night."

Kara grinned slowly. "I bet you did."

"Hush." Laura shook her head as Kara gingerly dropped down on the couch next to her. "And where have you been all night?"

She shook her head with a snort, "nowhere exciting. We were at your mom's house, talking about the party, well, trying to without her input…"

"That's a relief." Shifting her weight, she guided Kara's head to her lap. "Here you go…"

"'M okay." Kara sighed and turned so her legs were dangling over the arm of the couch, her eyes closing as Laura gently stroked through her hair. "Feels good. Uh, at your mom's. She decided to have us taste test the food for the wedding. Suffice it to say none of us could move after being force fed for about three hours, so we crashed there."

"Poor baby." Laura giggled softly. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm at the school this morning, so I wanted to come home and shower and change." Kara sighed again and shifted her weight slightly. "Your mom can cook. I escaped before breakfast, though. She told us about it last night, it sounded good, but I was afraid...if I ate any more..."

"She does good breakfasts." Realizing Kara was dropping back into sleep, Laura kept up the gentle stroking as she picked the papers up with her other hand and started to read again. When she finished the reports, she bent over Kara. "Kara? Wake up."

"Hmm?" Kara blinked. "Hey. Wha…I fell asleep?"

"Mmm hmm." Laura smiled down at her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Didn't sleep real well. Too full." She slowly sat up and yawned again. "What time is it?"

Laura craned her neck to look at the clock on the far side of the room. "Six fortyish, I need to get Bill up soon. He's supposed to be at the school with you this morning, wanted to be up by seven thirty or so."

"Field trip morning." Kara stretched. "We're taking some of the kids to see a viper."

"Please note how many the two of you take, make sure you bring the same number, and preferably the same children back." Leaning forward, Laura placed the essays into her satchel before facing Kara again. "All right?"

"Semantics. I'll get the old man to keep track of them." She grinned sleepily and mirrored Laura's position on the couch. "Hey, your party's gonna be great."

"They told you my restrictions, right?" Laura raised an eyebrow as she tucked her legs up underneath her. "And you listened?"

"Yeah. Don't worry; we came up with a great plan." Kara's grin widened. "It'll be cool."

"I've no doubt of that." She answered dryly. "I just want to be able to remember it, and to remember it without being embarrassed. Or in trouble."

"No problems there." Resting her head on the back of the couch, Kara shrugged. "And we'll end up back here. Like you wanted."

"Thank you." Laura reached out and traced Kara's cheek gently. "You'll be okay here after the wedding, right?"

"Yeah. Remember, Tam's thinking about staying here for a while." She relaxed into Laura's touch, her eyes closing. "And Zak will be around some. I appreciate you letting me."

"I'd like it." Laura glanced around the room. "I have a lot of memories here, I like knowing you're here. If you want to add anything, let me know we'll see if we can find it."

"Really?" Blinking, Kara opened her eyes and bit her lip. "I was…it's nothing."

"Tell me." Laura gazed at her. "What?"

"Um…" Her eyes dropped to her hands as she started to fidget absently. "I was wondering if you'd mind if I added something out here, I mean you've been great about letting me add stuff in my room, the simulator thing, and all the other stuff…"

"Kara?" Laura caught her hands and held them still. "What do you want to add out here?"

Looking back up at Laura, Kara took a breath. "It wouldn't be a big thing or anything, I was thinking we…I could fit it in over there, but, just an upright piano? I mean, just in case I want to fool around with it or anything…"

Laura's lips curved upward. "Of course. I never played, which is why I don't have one, but…you did when you were a child, didn't you. Your father…"

"How did you know about my father?" Her eyes widened as she tried to pull her hands from Laura's grip.

"Calm down." Shaking her head, Laura refused to let go of her hands. "Kara, you told me."

"I didn't." Kara shook her head. "I know I didn't…" her voice trailed off. "Frak…"

"Just because I was out of it, doesn't mean I wasn't listening." Laura eased her grip on Kara's hands, gently rubbing them. "I know Bill wanted to be with me, but that sometimes, when I was in Sickbay, he had to go take care of something. And he had you or Lee sit with me. One time you were sitting with me and just talking through things. I remember you telling me that you were supposed to tell me things that wouldn't upset me, good things. Sometimes you'd sit between Sam and me, and talk to both of us…you know, later."

"You remember that?" Kara blinked. "The Old Man said to stay with you, and if you got restless to just talk to you about anything, but nothing bad, things that were good for me, that wouldn't upset you…."

"I do." Shifting, Laura eased Kara against her, wrapping her arms around her as Kara absently curled against her, Laura's hand moving to stroke through Kara's hair as her other held Kara's hands. "I remember you telling me about your first viper flight, your first landing…and how you missed music. That you'd had recordings of your father playing, that you'd found in a shop, and you'd play them and just think. You didn't have anything else of him, but you remembered him sitting with you at a piano…"

"I didn't think you'd hear me." Kara whispered. "I mean, it was just stuff…I was rambling."

"Kara, I was semi-conscious and unable to react. It didn't mean I couldn't listen." Laura smiled slightly. "I thank you for using me to talk your thoughts out to, even if you believed I couldn't hear you or respond. Your father was Dreilide Thrace, right?" When Kara took a deep breath and nodded, tears threatening in her eyes, Laura continued. "If you'd bothered to look close enough, you'd see that I actually have some of his recordings. I'll make sure you have copies of them if Bill and I take them."

"You have my father's music?" Kara shook her head. "How? I mean, you never said anything about him, even after..."

"I got them years ago." Absently continuing to stroke through Kara's hair, she laughed softly, "well, I suppose I would have had to, right? Be that as it may, I heard one of his recordings, and…well, it was when Mama was dying, I hadn't been able to cry or feel anything it seemed like. Sort of like everything was grey, all I was doing was taking care of her, doing some private tutoring, not a whole lot of anything else. Daddy kept trying to get me to do less, but Cheryl and Sandy…they were in school, Mama didn't want anyone to see her the way she was…Daddy, she wouldn't let Daddy…she didn't want me, but finally she relented, and I was the only one she'd let take care of her, not that she had a lot of choice…" as her voice trailed off, Kara sat up and stared at her. "I'm fine…"

"No you're not." Leaning out, she grabbed a box of tissues from the table and held it so Laura could take one. "You took care of her…is that why…"

"I saw what it had done, and yes, I know what Bill was going to go through. I didn't regret for one moment what I'd done for her, didn't then, don't now, never have. But she didn't want Daddy..." Laura took a shuddering breath as she wiped her eyes. "I also know what Mama told me at the end…which is why, as much as I wanted to fight, we had limited resources, I knew what our time would be like, Bill and I…if we'd had a lifetime together of good times and difficult times instead of cramming all we could into a matter of months, maybe it would have been different. I sat there one day, staring at the stacks of pills I was going to have to take that morning, at the number of bottles and how much was left in each one…and I decided, I knew what being off of them would do, how I'd feel and what I could do at the beginning, and what would happen to me without them, sooner rather than later." Reaching up, she touched Kara's face tenderly, "don't look at me like that, Bill knows all this, we've talked it out, mostly. But, this wasn't about me; it's about you, and your father. I've digressed."

"It's okay." Kara whispered, afraid to move and break the moment. "I guess, I just didn't know, didn't realize…I didn't know you weren't taking the medicine, and I just figured when you were in Sick Bay…"

"I'd collapsed. Not in for treatments, but out of exhaustion. And the cancer. Bill and Sherman didn't want me left alone, so it was Sick Bay." She sighed and gazed blindly across the room, her thoughts wandering. "But, when I was taking care of Mama…I was out one day, shopping for groceries, and I went by a store and heard music, I'd walked by the same store hundreds of times before, and heard all sorts of music there before, but this time, something was different," as Laura paused, remembering, Kara carefully settled against her, eyes focused on Laura's face. "The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the ledge of this fountain across from the store, the music washing over me, it felt like something inside was releasing, something I hadn't even known was knotted, and just…released. Me. Laura Roslin. I was sitting on the ledge of a fountain in an open air mall, just sobbing as this music played. I almost never cried, and absolutely never in public, and I was sitting there…just listening and crying. I guess people formed their own opinions as to why I was there, left me alone. When whatever it was finally passed, I took a breath and went inside, and bought that album. It was your father's music." Blinking, she looked down, refocusing her gaze on Kara. "It...pulled things out of me that I didn't think could be pulled. I'd heard the same music before, but he had a way of playing it so that it...encompassed you, surrounded you...I never heard him live, but the recordings...Mama would recognize some of them, some of his lighter things, I played for her, to get her mind off of things when I couldn't be there to read to her, or talk with her."

"I had some of his albums." Kara murmured softly. "When I went back for the arrow…"

"You listened to it?" Laura smiled slightly. "Of course you did. Bet you smoked a cigar too, didn't you."

"Yeah." Kara settled down again as Laura absently rubbed her back. "I did."

"Thought so." Nodding, Laura continued. "I haven't listened to your father's music in years…it helped me through Mama…and then when Daddy, Cheryl, and Sandy were killed…when they came and told me, I didn't know what to do. I started putting things away from the shower we'd had the night before, and I had to go outside…the next thing I knew, I was sitting…well, never mind that. But, when I got back here, all I could do was sit here, letting his music wash over me. After I picked myself up, and got back to life…I'd listen to his lighter things, mixed in with other musicians, except for two days a year, then, I'd listen to the…more emotional works. And then one year, I was traveling on one of those days. Didn't have anything else on my mind but getting home, and away from all the happy families I saw around me. I had one stop to make…and the next thing I knew, I was sleeping with the President." She sighed softly. "I'm not making excuses. I've gotten past that, it was a different me. A me that I'd become, not the me I'd planned on being. If that makes sense."

"It does." Kara nodded slightly, nestling closer to Laura. "Life frakking happens."

"Mmm. Something like that." She smiled slightly, still absently toying with Kara's hair. "Anyway, after that…I just couldn't let my guard down, couldn't afford to let the emotions take over any more. So, I put his albums away. Compartmentalized."

"Hid." Kara murmured.

"Yes." Laura pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I did. I hid from the emotions I knew your father's music could elicit from me. I wouldn't…couldn't let them overwhelm me. I needed to be able to…"

"Yeah." Tightening her grip on Laura, Kara sighed. "Will you listen to them sometime, maybe? Just you and me?"

"I'd like that." Closing her eyes, Laura sighed. "Just you and me."

"Thanks." Kara mumbled softly, nestling into her.

"Thank you." Reaching out blindly, Laura pulled the blanket from her legs so it covered both of them as they settled back down. Bill could wake them up later, she decided, slipping back into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Coffee on The Shore

Bill opened the door, his eyes sweeping through the silent living room until he focused on Laura and Kara curled together on the couch, the red plaid blanket over them. His lips curving into a smile, he quietly crossed the room, picking up the camera he'd seen stowed on a shelf as he went. Focusing on the two women through the viewfinder, he pressed his finger down, wincing as the soft click disturbed the silence. Sure enough, Kara's head shot up as she blinked sleepily in his direction.

"Wha…" She squinted at him. "Who?"

"'S okay, just Bill." Laura remained where she was, eyes closed and patted Kara's arm. "Lie back down. Bill, ten more minutes, please."

"Yes dear." Chuckling, he bent and kissed her forehead, running his hand along Kara's hair as she settled back down behind Laura. "Breakfast?"

"Please." Laura sighed and shifted slightly. "Light."

With a final trace of Laura's cheek, he straightened and moved to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he heard a loud thump, accompanied by Laura's surprised shriek. "You two all right in there?" Craning, his neck around the divider, he frowned at the sight of Laura on the floor in front of the couch. "Forgot where you were?"

"I didn't." Rubbing her head, she glared up at Kara. "Someone else stretched and pushed me off the couch."

"Sorry." Kara leaned over and gazed at her. "Didn't realize how narrow the couch was. I smelled food."

"I thought you were too full to eat." Accepting Kara's hand, Laura pulled herself back up onto the couch.

"I was. Better now." She sniffed. "And there's coffee."

"Indeed there is." Bill set two mugs down in front of them. "You two decide to have a slumber party?"

"Got up early. I was grading the papers I had left from last night." Laura sipped her coffee appreciatively.

"I was at her moms." Kara reached out for her mug and blew at the coffee. "Too full from taste testing, woke up early and came back to change."

"And we ended up talking and falling asleep out here." Laura finished with a slight smile. "I was going to wake you up in a few minutes."

"Right." He set two plates down and returned for his, sinking into a chair and watching them. "Good thing I'd set the alarm."

"Mmm hmm." Laura picked up her plate and settled against the back of the couch, using her fingers to select a piece of fruit. "So, Kara says you're in charge of making sure all the children come back in one piece today."

"Sounds wise." Bill chuckled. "I suppose you want us to bring back the same ones we take as well."

"Something like that." Kara grimaced. "Like we'd lose them or something." When they both stopped eating and looked at her, she sighed. "Fine. I promise not to lose anyone today during the tour."

"And?" Laura raised an eyebrow.

"And," she raised her hand, "to not intentionally or unintentionally forget or send a child in the wrong direction, no matter how annoying they may be."

"Thank you." Laura nibbled on her toast.

"One time, and you're branded for eternity." Kara grumbled. "And it wasn't intentional."

"What wasn't intentional?" Bill gazed at them, this was something he hadn't heard.

"On New Caprica." Laura smiled, "we took the children on a trip to identify different plants, looking to see what could identify them as medicinal, or for food. Kara was along as a chaperone."

"Part of the community responsibility." She stared at her bacon for a moment, "not much call for a pilot down there."

"So, she and Sam taught a physical education unit, about Pyramid," Laura explained, "and Kara did other things like chaperone classes, things like that."

"Doc Cottle wouldn't let me help at the clinic." Kara sighed again, "and watching a bunch of kids on a field trip shouldn't have been that bad."

"Children ask questions." Taking a bite of toast, Laura smiled. 

"A lot of them. Some children annoyingly more than others." Kara muttered.

"So, Kara sent a few of them around a different path." Laura continued, "and forgot to tell them when we were leaving."

"I thought someone else did." Kara sighed. "Really."

"Right." Laura leaned forward and picked up her coffee. "We were halfway back when Kara realized it was too quiet."

"See, I did notice." She gestured with her toast. 

"Crumbs." Laura frowned, "but yes, you did notice. And we sent you back to get them."

"You trusted her with children?" Bill grinned. "Have you met her?" 

"She's great with them." Laura held up a hand to stop their protests. "As long as they're not annoying her with questions she doesn't want to answer."

"Yeah." Kara stood and picked up her plate. "I'm gonna wash these then take a shower. Ready to go in thirty minutes, right?"

"Right." Bill nodded as they watched her carry her plate to the kitchen. "You're going in with us?"

"Mmm hmm." Laura stood. "I'm working with some of the children this morning, then going to spend the afternoon with my mother. Wedding things, I think. If I can escape, I'll go out to the house."

Chuckling, Bill stood and picked up his dishes, following her to the kitchen. "You of course don't let your mother know of it as escaping, right? And leave them, I'll wash them."

"Are you insane?" She rinsed her plate and mug, "about my mother that is. I'd never let her know I think of it that way. She's just excited, and in her element, planning things. And combined with your mother, they're a force of nature." Turning, she faced him. "And since they're taking care of all the details, I'm not complaining at all. It's nice to have someone else take care of them."

"Indeed." He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. "Morning."

"Mmm. Morning." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Laura rose up on her toes and kissed him, humming softly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with hers.

"You took my robe again." Bill murmured against her mouth.

"You were sleeping, you didn't need it." She giggled softly.

"Semantics." He sighed and released her waist, sliding his hand down her arm to lace fingers with hers.

"Something like that." Laura moved toward the bedroom, swinging their linked hands. "You will keep an eye on the kids, right?"

"Kara hasn't lost one since we got here." Bill grinned. "Yet."

"I know, I just like to tease her." She glanced over her shoulder at him, "it's so easy sometimes."

"Indeed." Entering the bedroom, he glanced at the nightstand, where the box with her necklace sat. "I'm glad you like the necklace."

"How could I not?" Laura dropped his hand and picked up the box. "It's amazing, and you chose it for me." Tracing the metal filigree, she looked at him, "you didn't mind…"

"No. I think it's romantic." Bill traced her cheek with a finger. "Your wanting to wait to wear it the night of our wedding to change the stones."

"Not that there's any doubt what color they'll be." She teased softly, rubbing her cheek against his hand.

"No." He smiled at she moved away and set the box carefully into a drawer. "We need to leave in a few minutes."

"Mmm hmm." As she closed the drawer, he reached around and untied the robe, sliding it off her shoulders and pressing a kiss against the bared skin. "Bill, if you start that we won't be making…" His mouth moved up to her neck, causing her to let out a soft squeal as she twisted away and out of the robe, leaving it in his hands. "Not a chance mister."

"What?" Innocently, he watched her retreat across the room, one hand extended toward him.

"You know very well what." Laura shook her head. "I'm already in trouble with my mother for the bruise on my face, there is no way you're giving me another on my neck."

"Your hair…" He followed her across the room, tossing his robe on the bed, his grin widening at her expression.

"No." Retreating to the bathroom, she shut the door firmly. "Not a chance, Bill." She called through the closed door.

"Of course not." He grinned and retrieved the robe, hanging it up before returning to the other room to clean up the kitchen.

That afternoon, Laura was seated at her mother's kitchen table across from Shannon, as the three of them tied pieces of satin material into rosettes. "Mama, what are these for again?"

"Decorations. I know you don't want to have much of anything, but these, scattered around tables and on chairs will be nice." Catherine nodded and tossed the one she'd just finished into a basket. "And, Shannon and I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" She glanced between her mother and Bill's.

"The guest list." Catherine took a breath. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about one on your list."

Laura's lips curved up, "I can guess which one. Suzanne Adar?"

"Yes." Shannon nodded slowly. "Are you sure about her?"

"Suzanne and I were friends in grad school." Laura set down the rosette she'd just finished. "Long before…anything happened. What happened with Richard and I…was, separate from what she and I had. We've spoken, and yes. I want her at my wedding. She's with someone else, and she's someone I wish I hadn't lost contact with."

"If you're sure." Catherine sighed.

"I am." Laura picked up another piece of material and started gathering it. "What happened with Richard and I…well, it's separate from what Suzanne and I had."

"Did you ever…" Shannon let her voice trail off.

"Laura?" Catherine looked between them. "What?" When Laura remained silent, she set her rosette down and stood up. Moving to the cabinet, she opened it, retrieved three glasses and a bottle. Returning to the table, she poured ambrosia into each of the glasses and pushed one toward Laura. "Tell me."

Laura winced and took a sip of the ambrosia. "Shannon knows because of something Joe said, and I took it the wrong way…just so you know I wasn't hiding anything from you."

"Because of course you never do that." Catherine took a swallow from her glass and waited.

"It…the affair," she winced, "I'd been on a trip, it was the anniversary of when Daddy and…well, let's just say I wasn't taking being surrounded by happy families too well, there were drinks on the flight, I went to drop some things off at my office on my way home, and the next thing I knew, I was having an affair with Richard. I knew I wasn't the only one, I was just an…acquisition, to keep him entertained, and I'll admit, I should have tried sooner, and harder to get out of it. But, there was an underlying…not so much a quid pro quo, but…he knew how much the children and educational programs meant to me."

"That ass." Catherine's eyes narrowed. "Where did Kara and Zak get those ants from again?"

"Mother!" Laura blinked.

"He dared use children, and your belief in the educational programs, part of which got him elected against you?" Catherine downed the rest of her drink as Shannon and Laura stared at her. "He's a frakking idiot! How could he!"

"Catherine…" Shannon reached out and rescued the ambrosia bottle from Catherine's waving arms. "Calm down, it's in the past, Laura has dealt with it, and he ended up losing everything in the end anyway!"

"He dared…" Her eyes narrowed. "Laura, he never…"

"No!" Laura shook her head. "It was more a passive thing. If he'd even tried…he actually did try a bit ago, but…um, well, Kara had taught me a few things."

"I do like that girl." Catherine calmed down slightly. "Did she make it home safely this morning? She snuck out early, I was going to fix breakfast for them."

"I think she was still full, and yes, she did." Laura absently traced the rim of her glass with a finger. "Mama, I don't want you to think I wasn't happy all those years, I mean, I wasn't unhappy, but I just had…I was able to make a difference for children. That was what was important."

"So I've been told, by many people who wanted me to know what you'd done as Secretary of Education." Catherine sighed. "All right, I suppose I understand, somewhat. But still…"

"There are many people who I would have considered enemies, or at least been concerned about," Laura sipped her drink, "however, when the lines are blurred, things change. People who seem to have been your friends and confidants end up as enemies, and people you wouldn't have trusted in a million years, end up being those you can rely on."

"Life happens." Shannon added softly.

"It put Bill and I together." Laura giggled softly. "I was dead set on having the Galactica modernized, linking the computers together. He was dead set on having her remain the way she was. And, he was right, it saved us. Something he never tires of reminding me."

"Well, he claims you saved him." Shannon smiled, "despite an inauspicious beginning, as he puts it."

"It was that." She gazed blindly across the room. "And then his speech during the ceremony. I just wanted to get to know him better, but knew between my cancer, and his retiring…it would never happen. I never imagined that we'd be so in love, let alone married."

"It happens." Catherine smiled. "Seeing the two of you together, I can't imagine you not together."

"Me either." At the unexpected voice, the three women turned to watch Bill enter the kitchen. "Mom, Catherine…" Stopping behind Laura, he rested his hands on her shoulders and bent to kiss her as she turned her face up to him. "Hello there."

"Hi." Laura smiled up at him, one hand lifting to cover his. "You snuck in."

"I knocked, figured you were back here." Bill looked at the table. "What are those?"

"Decorations." Catherine nodded at the bottle. "Would you like a drink?"

"Actually, I'd like to steal my wife away." He squeezed her shoulders lightly. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Catherine smiled at them. "Now don't forget, we're meeting out at the house tomorrow since Laura doesn't have to teach, I want to go over some things with both of you. Then the next night will be your parties, I believe those are being taken care of, and the following day, we'll need to finalize the yard. That night, the one before the wedding, Laura will stay here, Bill…"

"Will be with us." Shannon added. "We don't trust the two of you to not see each other the next morning unless you're in separate houses."

"Mama." Laura sighed as Bill bent to murmur in her ear.

"You know they're right." He chuckled and nuzzled her ear discreetly.

"And that morning, we'll have everything arranged, we'll go over the final arrangements the day before, as far as what times you'll arrive and such." Catherine smiled. "All right?"

"Yes Mama." Laura stood and carried her now empty glass to the sink and rinsed it as Bill nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He held out his hand as Laura returned and grasped it. "Anything else?"

"Keep her away from the boxing ring." Catherine laughed softly as Laura sighed. "What are you two up to tonight?"

"We'll find something to do." Bill chuckled. "Actually, probably just dinner, then pack up things to take out to the house. The two people we have out there sorting through the books agreed to exercise the horses tonight for us as well."

"They did?" Laura blinked. That was news to her.

"Yes, I gave them a call, wanted to take you for an early dinner at that little place on the water." Squeezing her hand, he smiled.

"I met them yesterday." Catherine nodded slowly, "A bit shy, aren't they. They'll be at the wedding, won't they?"

"We're inviting them, but it's up to them." Laura bit her lip. "They…well, they're like you said. A bit shy about seeing people."

"And you met them where?" Shannon asked quietly.

"We knew them…on Galactica." Laura admitted. "We'll explain Natalie and Boomer to you at some point, when they're ready."

"Oh, they were perfectly lovely." Catherine gazed at them levelly. "If a bit quiet."

"Yes." Bill took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Laura, who sighed and sank back into her chair as he stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Natalie…died when a Cylon shot her point blank. She was trying to negotiate and settle a truce between us and the Cylons. Boomer…died during the final attack."

"And?" Shannon lifted an eyebrow.

"They were both Cylons." Laura stated softly. "Different models had been on both sides over the years, but…when they both died, there was no chance of resurrection for them. They're not sure how they ended up here; they haven't seen any other Cylons either. Just each other. The possible difference is their state of being when they died. Natalie trying to bring peace, Boomer, to keep other Cylons from knowing what she did, as well as being repentant, truly repentant of what she had done, even though she was trying to make amends…before it was too late."

"Cylons?" Catherine blinked. "Those two lovely…are Cylons?"

"Were Cylons." Bill let out a breath. "Now, they're here. Just trying to figure it out day by day."

"And they came to you for help?" Shannon looked confused.

"Not actually," Laura shook her head, "we were riding, and sort of found them. They'd been watching the house…had recognized us. They also had seen Richard watching us, and warned us about him. Although by that point of time, it wasn't really a problem." A smiled touched her lips.

"But…" Catherine sighed. "Well, I'm sure the two of you know what you're doing. At least in this case."

"Indeed." Bill chuckled. "Zak's building them a small cottage out in the woods, a distance from us. I'm hoping in time, people will accept them, and that they'll be willing to accept themselves. For now, having them at the house in the spare room is a help, with deliveries, and sorting out the books."

"I'd wondered." Shannon nodded again. "Will you ask them if they'd be willing to speak to me? I'd like to talk to them about their perspective…it might help me with some clients I'm seeing, to have more information, more background so to speak."

"We'll ask them." Bill touched Laura's shoulder. "For now though, we have a dinner reservation."

"Well, we'll keep the information to ourselves." Catherine smiled at them as Laura stood. "And we'll see you both at the house tomorrow, I'll head over there about eleven?"

"We'll see you then, Mama." Laura bent and kissed Catherine's cheek, then Shannon's. "Thank you both for everything."

"Yes," Bill smiled at them. "Thank you."

"You're both very welcome." Catherine waved them toward the door. "Enjoy dinner."

As they strolled down the front walk, Bill slid his arm around Laura's waist. "You all right?"

"Yes." She sighed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just a bit tired. Didn't get much sleep, between you, and then grading those papers."

"We'll make it an early night." He nuzzled her hair. "Those things were really decorations?"

"So they said. I'm not exactly sure what all Mama's doing with them." Laura smiled. "Although it was nice to spend time with them, which is probably part of what that was about as well."

"I'm glad they get along so well." Bill frowned slightly. "Although, that does mean they can present a united front to us."

"Mmm." She laughed softly as they meandered along the path by the river. "Now, are you sure we'll be able to have a quiet, private dinner? Every time we try to come here, we run into someone."

"Told Kara, she said she'd keep everyone clear of the place tonight." He sighed, "I think that translates into they'll be continuing to plan the parties."

"You're probably…" Laura paused and glanced toward the bushes they were passing.

"What?" He followed her gaze but didn't see anything that would have caught her attention.

"I heard something." She stepped away from him, automatically clasping his hand as she stepped toward the bushes.

"Something what?" If it was that idiot Richard…Bill swore silently, peering into the shaded brush.

"Something." Stepping carefully around a bush, Laura caught her breath and dropped his hand as she rushed forward. "Shawna."

"Miss Laura?" Sniffing, the small girl peered up at her through her tears for a moment before throwing herself into Laura's arms.

"Shawna, what are you doing here?" Sinking onto her knees, Laura wrapped her arms around the sobbing child. "Shh…"

"I ran away. But I couldn't find…" She choked out another sob and tightened her grip on Laura's neck.

"Shawna?" Bill knelt next to them, reaching out to touch her back hesitantly before starting to rub it gently. "Shawna, does anyone know you're out here?"

"I left…a note, Ad...mil Bill." Shawna blinked at him through her tears. "Don't care. They all got other things to do."

"Oh, sweetie." Laura breathed out softly, lifting her eyes to meet Bill's. "Someday you'll get to go see the Vipers too, Kara and I told you that."

"Yeah. But they laughed at me." She buried her head back into Laura's neck. "But, I didn't know it was so big out here."

"You probably walked a really long way, didn't you." Bill continued his gentle rubbing motion on her back. "Did you bring a suitcase?"

"Yeah." She sniffed and waved toward the deeper part of the brush. "It got stuck back there. I thought I could find a place to live, where I wouldn't be the littlest."

"And you had it all planned out, didn't you." He bent and kissed the top of her head without thinking, "you were gonna stay out here, right?"

"Yeah." Shawna lifted her head and looked at him. "I've played in the woods before, and been camping."

"But always with someone, wasn't it." He smiled at her and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to her face. "Blow." As she automatically obeyed, Bill continued. "I bet Miss Dee and Elosha are worried about you though."

"I left a note." Loosening her grip on Laura's neck, she took the handkerchief from Bill and rubbed her eyes with it. "So they wouldn't worry."

"But they will." He brushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled at her gently. "Because they do love you."

"I love them too." Shawna turned so she was still on Laura's lap, but facing Bill. "But, I wanted…"

"You wanted to get away, didn't you." Bill raised an eyebrow. "To do something adult?"

"Yeah." She sighed and glanced up at Laura. "I'm gonna be in trouble, aren't I."

"Well, they'll be worried about you," Laura nodded, "you might be in a bit of trouble, but, I think they'll be happier to have you back safe."

"So, come here," Bill stood and held out his arms, lifting her easily. "Can you show Miss Laura where your suitcase is?"

"Over there." She pointed behind a bush. "It got stuck."

"So it did." Laura smiled at the sight of the small pink bag stuck between two branches of the bush. "Hold on." Moving one of the branches, she lifted the bag out and slung it over her shoulder.

"Admil Bill?" Shawna rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna be in trouble, aren't I."

"You might be in a bit. But like Miss Laura said, I'm sure they'll be glad to see that you're safe and sound." He bit back a smile as she sighed softly and tightened her arm around his neck.

"But, you'll still be at our wedding in a few days." Laura ran her hand along Shawna's hair, picking out bits of twigs and leaves as she did. "I'll make sure and let them know that you are definitely still invited as our special guest, all right?"

"Kay." She sighed again and fell asleep against Bill's shoulder as they moved back onto the path.

"And you were saying we'd actually make it there for dinner this time?" Laura tucked her free hand through his arm.

"We'll drop her off and make sure she's settled then head back." He chuckled. "She was that upset at not getting to go on the field trip today?"

"Apparently so. I thought she'd understood she could go when she was older." Laura shook her head. "Something else must have happened."

Watching Laura as she absently continued to stroke Shawn's hair while they walked, Bill smiled. "She adores you, you know?"

"She's adorable." Laura sighed. "She never knew her parents, that's how she ended up with Elosha and Dee. The older ones…they have reasons to not be with their parents, but Shawna…I don't know."

"She reminds you of that girl, doesn't she." Bill ventured a soft guess, clarifying it when she lifted an eyebrow at him. "From the liner you had to leave behind in the initial attacks, because they didn't have…"

"Yes." She bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "I forgot I'd told you about that."

"It was tearing you apart." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "It was also when we weren't sleeping, and you had to make the decision again."

"You came and talked to me after that, when we finally got away, I'd caught a raptor over to talk to you about the situation, and how we could set up a rotation until everyone had caught up on their sleep. I seem to remember babbling a lot until you let me fall asleep on your couch." Laura sighed. "I was afraid you wouldn't respect me as President once I'd fallen asleep there."

"It was safer than you being back on Colonial One at that point, and the pilots all needed sleep as well." He sighed. "You told me about finding out about all the Cabinet being gone, and about how you had to leave all those people behind, how you could still hear them screaming out at you in your head."

"And you told me it would never completely go away." She shook her head, "I didn't want to hear that. But, you also told me that I'd learn from it, and that just because I could, would still hear them, I would learn that for the greater good caused pain, and when it stopped causing pain, I needed to see if it truly was for the greater good."

"We were all exhausted. I'm surprised you remember." Shifting Shawna slightly, he reached out and traced Laura's cheek. "You just sort of crumbled mid sentence and fell asleep. I figured you wouldn't take too well to being in my rack so soon, no matter how tired you were, so I just covered you up and let you sleep."

"And woke me up after two hours, with all the reports I'd brought to you reviewed and signed." She giggled softly. "That I remember."

"But, she reminds you of the little girl you had to leave, who was going to have chicken pot pie." Bill tightened his grip on Shawna as she sighed and moved in his arms.

"Perhaps." Laura smiled slightly, "it's also that she loves learning, but has trouble, so I've been spending time with her." Her smile faded, "I'd no idea she could pull a stunt like this though."

"Well, she's had her adventure now. As well as a fright, I don't think she'll be doing it again anytime soon." Bill waited as Laura opened the gate before following her into the yard as the door opened.

"Shawna…" Dee ran down the path, staring at them. "Where did you find her, is she all right?"

"I'm sorry Miss Dee." Waking up, Shawna sniffed again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"We ran into each other in the park, down by the lake. Shawna was headed back; we just gave her a lift." Bill explained softly. "Right Shawna?"

"I was lost. Admil Bill and Miss Laura found me." Shawna kept one arm around Bill's neck. "Is Miss Losha mad?"

"We were very worried about you." Dee opened the door for them. "Even though you left a note."

"I'm sorry." Shawna whispered.

"And so you should be." Elosha stepped out of the shadows as Dee took Shawna's bag from Laura. "Did you learn anything?"

"Not to run away." Shawna whispered, taking a deep breath, "that it's scary, and not fun like camping, and that I have to wait to grow up to do some things, but that I'll get to. Sometime."

Elosha smiled. "And?"

"And…" Shawna thought for a moment, "and that people like you and Miss Dee will worry if something happened to me." 

"And we would worry as well." Bill smiled at her. "Ready?"

"Yes." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for bringing me home Admil Bill. Miss Laura."

"Well, we have to have you at our wedding, right?" Laura took Shawna from Bill and hugged her. "You'll come with Miss Dee and Elosha. But, you have to behave until then."

"Yes, Miss Laura." She kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Laura hugged her one last time and handed her to Dee.

"Let's get you into the bathtub and then some dinner." Dee smiled at them. "Thank you again."

"Yes, thank you." Elosha watched as Dee went down the hall before returning her attention to them. "I'm sorry it interrupted your evening."

"We're rather used to it." Bill chuckled as he caught Laura's hand. "It's all right, we were on our way to an early dinner, making sure she got home safely was more important."

"Yes." Shaking her head, Elosha sighed. "I'd no idea she was so upset this afternoon. I think perhaps some of the older children might have been teasing her again."

"She wanted to go with Bill and Kara to see the Vipers, like the older students." Laura shook her head. "I didn't realize it meant so much to her." 

"I can take her another day." Bill volunteered, smiling at Elosha's face, "when she's allowed to go out again."

"Yes, she will be grounded, but I think getting lost and being out there alone will stay with her for some time." Elosha returned his smile. "I spoke to both of your mothers this morning."

"Mama told me," Laura winced. "Sorry if they've got everything planned out to the second."

"Not at all, we had a lovely time." Elosha laughed softly. "We're meeting again the day before, I believe?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll have an entire schedule soon." Laura sighed as they moved toward the door.

"Quite all right, it's an honor." She smiled at them. "Truly."

"For us as well." Bill opened the door. "We'll see you then."

"I'll look forward to it." Elosha held the door as they left. "Thank you both again for finding her."

As they strolled back down the path to the gate, Bill slid his arm around Laura's waist, pulling her against him. "You all right?"

"Yes." She sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hungry too."

"Then dinner it is." He chuckled. "You going to make it, or do I need to carry you as well?"

"I can make it." Laura giggled. "No point in making more of a spectacle than we need to."

"I'll even promise you a dance once we get there." Bill let his thumb caress her waist. "After we eat."

"Of course." She smiled. "We do need our energy." 

"Of course." He fell silent as they retraced their earlier steps toward the lake, Laura's head still resting on his shoulder.

An hour later, she was in his arms again as they moved to the soft music. "See, told you there would be dancing."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Laura lifted her head and kissed him gently. "Thank you. This has been a lovely evening. I didn't even realize I was so tense."

"We could do something about that." Running his hand up under her hair, he rubbed her neck gently. "At home."

"Mmm hmm." Her arms draped over his shoulder, Laura smiled as his lips ran along her neck. "Bill…"

"I know." He chuckled. "Public place."

"Don't care. Not the President and Admiral any more." She giggled. "But, I want dessert." She moved her mouth toward his ear. "Before…dessert with you."

"Of course you do." Stepping back he caught her hand and led her back to the table, where dessert and coffee were already waiting for them. "See?"

"Chocolate and coffee." Laura let out a soft sigh and brushed a kiss along his cheek. "I love you Bill Adama."

"I hope for more than anticipating your appreciation for coffee and chocolate." Pulling her chair out for her, he seated her before moving to his own chair.

"For lots more. But for now, this moment?" She took a bite of the cake and let out a soft moan, closing her eyes as the chocolate melted on her tongue. "Almost as good as Mama's cake. For this moment, I love you for this."

"I'll remember that." Chuckling, he watched her enjoy her desert, sipping his coffee as he did. When the waitress returned, he signed the check and asked for a box for his own cake.

"You're not eating it here?" Laura used her fork to pick up the last few crumbs.

"Nope." One eyebrow lifted. "I have plans to eat it later. Possibly in bed."

She blinked at his expression. "Really…?" Her eyes widened suddenly. "Bill…"


	27. Chapter 27: Waves Breaking on The Shore

"You were right." Bill chuckled as he leaned over Laura and kissed her lightly. "The chocolate cake was amazing."

"Hmm." Eyes still closed, she bit her lip and arched up slightly as his mouth ran down between her breasts and along her stomach, sucking slightly at the remnants of icing on her skin. "Sticky."

"Yeah." He glanced up at her before returning his attention to cleaning her skin. "Sorry about the sheets."

"'S okay, we have others." Laura didn't even want to think about the crumbs that would have been ground into the material as he'd nibbled at her and the cake. "Was different."

"Was different indeed." Bill's hand gently caressed the skin of her thigh. "You all right?"

"Gods yes." A smiled crossed her lips. "Just glad you didn't decide to drink coffee off of me."

"The champagne was much better." His mouth moved over the indention of her belly button.

"Tickled though." Laura sighed happily. "Different."

"Exotic for us." Resting his chin on her stomach, he gazed up at her. "You mind?"

"No." Her hand limply moved to run through his hair, fingers caressing his scalp as she did. "Different."

"I've often thought your skin was like porcelain china, hadn't really thought of you as a plate before, but tonight…" His eyes closed under her gentle strokes.

"Don't fall 'sleep." She murmured. "Or we'll both wake up covered with crumbs, and sticky." 

"The crumbs will be something new." His chuckle was cut off by a groan as she tightened her fingers in his hair. "Yes, dear."

"Good." Laura bit back a soft moan as he moved between her legs. "Gods…Bill."

"Yeah?" Sitting up on his knees, he gazed down at her again, hair tousled wildly around her head, one hand lying on her stomach where it had fallen from his hair, the other still resting above her head, fingers lightly wrapped around one of the slats of the headboard, the expression on her face somewhere between contentment and bliss. "Gods, you're beautiful."

Her eyes opened slowly. "If you say so." Her lips curved up. "You don't have your glasses on."

"I do say so." Gently he slid his arms under her legs and moved forward, "and I don't need to have my glasses on to see it." As she moaned softly, the hand on her stomach automatically lifting to clutch at him, her fingers sliding through the hair on his chest before lightly playing across the muscles in his arms, he bent and kissed her, his tongue parrying with hers as he slid into her slowly, her hand running around his neck to cling to him tightly.

Sometime later, Laura sighed again, her hand absently running through Bill's hair again. "We need to get up and take a shower before we fall asleep."

"Mmmhmm." Lulled into a drowsy state by their earlier activities and her gentle stroking, Bill tightened his grip on her waist.

"Bill, I'm serious." She tugged on his hair. "We do."

"I know." Rolling away from her with a groan, he sat up and gazed at the bedding, Laura still nestled in the rumpled covers, the sheets showing signs of the remnants of the chocolate cake and champagne he'd enjoyed earlier. "Hold on."

"What?" Laura blinked up at him and frowned as he untucked the sheets and draped them over her before picking up the bundle of sheets, Laura cocooned in the center of them. "Bill, what are you doing?"

"Hold on." He repeated, carrying her into the bathroom and carefully setting her down on her feet in the shower. "Now, step out."

"Oh." Understanding, Laura nodded and peeled the sheets away from her body, wincing slightly as several patches stuck to her body. "Icing." She explained with a crooked grin when he frowned.

"Oh." He flushed slightly and bent to gather up the sheets as she stepped out of them. "Be right back."

"Mmmhmm." Already turning the water on, Laura faced into the spray. "Just toss them. We have more, and I'm not really sure the chocolate will ever get out of the material."

"You sure?" Bill frowned at the bundle in his arms.

"Positive. Now toss them and get in here with me. I need you to wash my back." She glanced over her shoulder at him and held up a sponge. "Now."

"Yes ma'am." Obediently dropping them into the waste canister, he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. As the steam filled the air around them, he lifted her hair and draped it over her shoulder before taking the sponge and soap she handed him. Slowly washing her back, he gently massaged the muscles he could feel knotted under his hands. "You're tense?"

"Not intentionally." Dropping her head forward, Laura braced her arms on the wall in front of her. "It's the wedding. It happens. Even with Mama and Sharon taking care of most everything."

"You're worried about it?" Sliding his arms around her waist, he hugged her gently. "Why?"

"I don't know." She sighed softly. "I think it's that I'm not used to being this happy. Or content."

"You deserve it." Bill kissed her neck softly. "Laura, you deserve every wonderful thing that can happen to you."

"I keep waiting for something to happen." Laura admitted with another sigh. "I know it doesn't make sense at all, but, just everything that's happened before…I'm so happy now…life is so wonderful with you," she turned in his arms and kissed him gently. "So I don't have any reason to be tense. But, I am. Like I said, I think it's the wedding. Sandy said she went through the same thing, even though she knew Joey was the one for her. I think it's just everything that goes with it. And maybe trying not to be tense is part of it." As smile crossed her lips as she looked up at him. "Although, I do thank you for all you do to relieve the tension."

"I live to serve you." He chuckled and kissed her. "And love you." 

"I know." She wrinkled her nose at him and slid her arms around his neck. "And I love you."

"Turn back around." Bill directed softly and waited until she obeyed to gently wash her hair. "How's that?"

"Good." Eyes closed, she tilted her head back as he massaged her scalp then rinsed the soap out.

"Stay still. Conditioner." He massaged the creamy lotion through her hair and piled it on top of her head. "You know, I never really missed your hair. I mean, I did, but not to the extent you might have believed." Bending to kiss the damp exposed skin of her neck, he inhaled softly. "It was just an external part of you. You still smelled like you, your lotion smelled a lot like your shampoo. I missed running my hands through it, yes, but without it, your eyes were so beautiful, so exposed, your smile, you couldn't hide it behind your hair…Now, I know how absolutely beautiful you are, have always been." Biting down gently he ran his hands along her wet skin as she leaned back into him. "And as beautiful as you are physically, you are beyond that within. Your heart, your passion, your compassion…your strength of will, your sense of justice, your ability to see beyond the obvious, all those things that make you Laura Eileen Roslin Adama. I love you, adore you, and promise you that I will always be there for you, with you, and by you. Come what may."

"Gods." With a strangled sob, Laura twisted in his arms and threw her arms around him, the momentum forcing him against the wall as she kissed him, her mouth catching his blindly. When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, she was sobbing in his arms.

"Shh…" Holding her, he backed up slightly so he could rinse the conditioner out of her hair. "Breathe Laura. Take a breath."

"Can't. Breathe." Choking on a sob, she clung to him, her face buried against his chest. "Love you…so much…"

"I love you too." Finished rinsing her hair, he reached past her and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around her body before grabbing one and wrapping it around his waist. "Come on Laura, it's all right…Hold on to me."

"I know." Laura nodded slightly as he grabbed a third towel and started to rub her hair, getting rid of the excess water before wrapping it around the damp strands. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He murmured in her ear. "Better?" She nodded again. "Good. Walk with me." Easing her out of the shower, he paused only long enough to grab his robe and wrap it around her, returning the towel he'd had wrapped around her to the rack. Yanking on his pajama pants, he lifted her as she clung to him and returned to the bedroom, pausing when he realized the bed was still unmade. Tightening his arms around her as she continued to shudder against him, silent tears falling on his neck, he continued out through the living room and onto the darkened patio, where he sank down on the loveseat, cradling her on his lap.

"Sorry." She choked out again in a whisper. "Don't know…"

"Just let it out honey." Rubbing her back, he bent his head, resting his cheek against her towel clad hair. "Just let it out. You didn't even know it was there. Just let it out."

"I missed you so much." Laura finally managed to whisper. "So much. I love you."

"And I love you." Bill murmured, rocking her back and forth unconsciously. "You know that. Just as I know you love me. The time on Earth without you…Gods Laura, just getting up each morning, making it through the day…even with the occasional visits from Lee, Saul…a few others…it was hell. And yet I knew if I gave up, you'd give me hell for it."

"Frakkin' right." She sniffed.

"So yes. We've both been through the time without each other. We survived, but we won't have to go through it again. I will always be there for you, with you, being whatever you need. I pledge this to you, my friend, lover, wife, confidante, and partner. Whatever you need, I will be there." Using a finger to lift her tearstained face, he kissed her lightly. "My Laura."

"I promise…" Laura took another shuddering breath, "I promise to be whatever you need, to always be there with you, for you, my Bill, my friend, my lover…my husband, other half of my heart, my partner. Whatever you need…My Bill." Lifting her lips to his, she kissed him.

"See? The heavens didn't shatter, the earth didn't crumble." He smiled at her and wiped her face gently. "Our marriage has not and will not change any of that. Will never change who and what we are to each other, with each other, and for each other. No matter what happens."

"I love you." Settling herself on his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder and gazed out at the stars. After a few minutes of relative silence, only the soft noises of the night or her occasional hums of contentment as he caressed her through the robe, Laura finally spoke again, her voice low. "I love seeing them so clearly, not behind a viewscreen. I love seeing it all, the sunrises and sunsets…the moon…"

"All with you." Now that her mood was passing, Bill relaxed, his hand still absently caressing her waist. "Love you."

"About time." She giggled softly. "Gods. Did I just have a breakdown?"

"Yeah." He chuckled in her ear. "Madame President, Miss Laura, who seemed unbreakable, except when we were alone, just had a breakdown over our mothers taking care of everything about the wedding. Which is probably part of it. You're not accustomed to not having to take care of things."

"Maybe." Laura sighed as he pulled the towel off her head and used it to dry her hair. "Maybe I can use the 'every once in a while a girl just needs to cry' excuse."

"You could." Bill grinned. "Would anyone believe it?"

"Maybe." She repeated and smiled. "Can we sleep out here, under the stars?"

"It'll be dawn in a few hours, but yeah." He kissed her cheek. "Let me up a minute, I'll grab a couple of pillows and your blanket."

"Kay." Tucking her legs, she slid off his lap and knelt on the cushions, watching as he stood and strode back into the living room. By the time he returned a few minutes later, she was curled up on the loveseat, resting on her elbow.

"Here." Setting the pillow against the armrest, he waited until she settled down before easing himself onto the cushions, a second pillow next to hers as he tossed the red plaid blanket over their bodies. "This is familiar."

"My loveseat is a lot more comfortable than your rack was." Laura rested one cool hand on his cheek. "But yes, it is familiar." Leaning forward, she kissed him. "Still have your robe too."

"Actually, it's yours." Bill grinned. "I got another one today. And, I'm sure you'll appropriate that one as well when you're ready."

"Was that my present for today? Or, last night?" She snuggled closer to him.

"Last night's present was supposed to be an uninterrupted dinner and dance, which we managed to get through. The robe was tomorrow, well since it's past midnight, today's present. Sorry I didn't get to wrap it."

"Like it like this." Her lips curved up before she pressed another light kiss to his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shifting to rest on his back, Bill gazed up at the stars, "you know, you're right."

"Of course I am." Adjusting to his new position, Laura sat up and rearranged his arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "About what?"

"The stars." As she reached up and laced her hand with the one he now had draped over her shoulder, he squeezed her fingers. "They are beautiful from out here."

"Mmm hmm." Sliding her leg over his, she nestled into him. "It's good."

"Yeah." He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the soft scent of her hair as her eyelashes brushed against his neck. "It is good."


	28. Chapter 28: Acquistions on The Shore

"Morning." Laura smiled as Bill slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on her as she lay sprawled partially on top of him, her chin resting on his chest.

"Morning." Closing his eyes again, he rubbed her back. "You recovered from yesterday yet?"

Laura giggled softly. "I warned you that my mother meeting us at the house would involve moving furniture."

"Technically, it involved our fathers, Zak, Billy, Joey, and myself moving furniture as she directed, with you safely inside…" He broke off as she elbowed him.

"Who do you think re-cleaned the entire house and washed all the dishes the rental place dropped off?" Laura sighed wearily. "Under the direction of your mother. Thank the Gods Natalie and Boomer were there. Although I think Boomer and Kara would have been much happier out moving furniture with you."

"Kara washed dishes?" One eye opened in disbelief. "You let her near good china?"

"Natalie and I washed the dishes. Boomer and Kara cleaned." Pushing herself up slightly, she kissed him. "And to think we all fell for the 'I just want to meet and talk about some plans about the wedding' talk." 

"Your sisters didn't." He chuckled, tightening his grip on her waist as she resettled on him.

"Oh believe me, they'll hear about it." Laura sighed. "Either from Kara or me."

"Yeah." Kissing the top of her head, Bill smiled. "Parties tonight?"

"Mmm hmm." She tangled her fingers through his dog tags, absently playing with them. "Remember, we're coming back here, so you have to be somewhere else."

"I believe we're ending up at Zak's place. Something about if we ended up at the house and messed anything up, your mother would kill us all." At her giggle, he nodded. "Yes. We're all in fear of her as well. Didn't see you standing up to her."

"No sir." Laura released his tags and reached up to trace his jaw line. "She is feared by all of us."

"Yeah, well, I've never actually seen my father like that either." Bill chuckled softly. "Around mom or anyone."

"Mmm." Nestling into his chest again, Laura smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, I live in fear of you as well." He tugged at her hair until she looked up at him. "I'm just amazed that your mom accomplishes it without an airlock."

"Shut up, or I'll give you a reason to live in fear of me." She frowned at him. "And I don't need an airlock to get my point across."

"Yes Ma'am." Lifting his head, he kissed her. "So what are you doing today?"

"Last minute shopping for a few things." She sighed. "I want to get some thank you presents for a few people…"

"Do you want some company? Since they're helping us both out?" Bill brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'd love it, but I'm also shopping for some things for me for the wedding, so you can't come along." Her lips curved up. "But, it'll be worth the wait."

"I'd imagine." He grinned. "So, did you like what we did for the house? I was going to wait and show them to you today, but, I wasn't sure if we'd make it back out there. They were today's present."

"I love them." Laura's eyes lit up, "I can't believe you got all those pictures from Mama for our house."

"I didn't." Bill admitted, "I got hers and had copies made for us. I wanted pictures of our families in our house. With plenty of room for more to be added."

"They were perfect." Cuddling back into him, she sighed happily. He'd led her to the staircase with his hands over her eyes so she couldn't peek, and then the pictures that he'd had framed and mounted along the staircase of both of their families, even some that he'd managed to track down of Lee, along with pictures of their extended families from Galactica, Billy…Dee, he'd even managed to find a picture of Saul and Ellen…"By the way, how did you find a picture of Saul and Ellen, with both of them sober?"

"Ah. It was the beginning of the night, they were taking me out, a random photographer took the picture, I ordered a copy, it was in my locker. I kept it there to remind me of the path I nearly took, one that would have taken me away from Galactica." He fell silent. "Saul and I were friends for a long time."

"He'll…" Laura sighed, "With Boomer and Natalie, there's hope Bill. There's always hope. I know Kara's holding out hope for Sam, as I am. Much as there was a bond with Lee…in the end, it was Sam. She said a lot to him…worked out a lot of things as she sat with him…it gave me hope sometimes, when you couldn't be there with me, I'd listen…not eavesdrop, she knew I could hear. Some of them…you know we'll never see again, others…we just have to wait."

"Yeah." Shaking his head slowly, Bill sighed. "I know."

"The pictures though…Bill, they're wonderful. The ones on the stairway, and the ones in the upstairs rooms. I'd no idea you'd been gathering them. I was going to wait and get them…"

"I wanted to give them to you." Turning on his side, he pulled her with him so that they were face to face, legs tangled together. "I can't do all that scrapbook stuff that your mom does, or that you have, but I can do pictures."

"Which reminds me." Pushing away from him, Laura crawled out of bed, pulling on the robe he'd given her as she crossed the room to the closet, disappearing inside for a moment as he watched.

"I'm going to rethink that robe." He called. "I can't see your legs."

"You see plenty of my legs. I'm keeping the robe." She retorted, her voice slightly muffled, and cut off by a soft thud.

"Laura?" Sitting up, he was already sliding out of the bed when she reappeared.

"I'm fine, knocked over some shoe boxes." Laura tugged at something and carried it over to him. "This is for you. I was going to give it to you later, but, it seems right now. And you can go out and hang it while I'm shopping today."

"Very well." He eyed the large rectangular package as she handed it to him.

"It's not going to blow up or anything." She perched on the bed next to him as he glanced at her. "Really. Kara had nothing to do with wrapping it."

Bill grinned at her. "Hey, she belongs to you too."

"I know." Leaning forward, she kissed him and nodded at the package. "Open it."

Obeying, he carefully tore off the paper and set it to the side as he stared at the painting in front of him. "Laura…"

"He only had pictures to work with, although, I think Kara and a few of the other pilots were called in for consultations." Tilting her head, she gazed at the picture. "I thought you could put it in your study if you'd like, or we could put it in the living room, over the fireplace."

"It's amazing." He blinked at the sight of the painting of Galactica against a starfield, every detail of the ship brought out in loving detail. "Absolutely incredible. There's even vipers and raptors…" He leaned forward and peered at the detail on one of the vipers…"It's Lee's…"

"Kara's is over there." Laura pointed at another viper. "She worked with the artist on the ship numbers."

"Laura, it's amazing…" Bill stared at the painting.

"I had it started a bit after I arrived." She ducked her head shyly, resting it on his shoulder as they gazed at the painting. "It took him some time, but I wanted it done right."

"It's amazing." He repeated, astounded at the amount of detail in the artwork, every notch, every angle detailed perfectly, with the outlying ships just as detailed. "Laura, absolutely amazing. I love it."

"Good." Her smile widened. "I'm glad you…" She broke off with a squeak of surprise as he turned and caught her mouth. Seconds later, he'd managed to set the painting carefully to the side of the bed without releasing her mouth and had bent over her as she lay back on the bed. When he finally released her mouth, she smiled up at him. "You're welcome."

"You're amazing." Rolling them so that he was underneath her, Bill reached for the tie of the robe as she sat up on her knees, straddling him.

"We don't have…" Closing her eyes as he pushed the robe off her shoulders, Laura groaned softly. "Bill…"

"Shh." As the robe fell to rest in the crook of her elbows, he let his hands wander along her body, sitting up to catch her mouth again, nipping at her lips until she opened them underneath him.

"Told you we had time." He chuckled a short time later, propped up on one elbow as he gazed down at her.

"Yes sir, you did." Laura absently reached up and patted his chest, a smile on her lips. "Gods, if we're like this now, can you imagine what the honeymoon is going to be like?"

"Like this and better. Although, technically, we're already married and…" He broke off as she patted him again. "Point taken. Who knew the tough as nails teacher and President is a soft hearted romantic."

"Back at you, Admiral." She giggled softly. "So where do you want to hang the painting?"

"For now, over the fireplace?" Bill mused, "we'll see how it looks. I'll take it out there today while you're doing whatever it is you need to do."

"Kay." Laura slowly sat up and stretched, raising an eyebrow at him as he gazed at her. "No. We definitely don't have time. And no, that's not a challenge, it's a statement."

"Spoilsport." Chuckling, he watched her slide out of the bed and grab the robe he'd stripped off of her.

"Realist." Belting it around her, she bent and kissed him. "Dibs on the shower, you make the coffee. Make enough for my sisters and Kara, they're shopping with me."

"Kara's shopping?" Bill blinked at her. "Willingly?"

"We promised her lunch." Laura glanced over her shoulder. "With drinks."

"Of course you did." Shaking his head, he stood and grabbed his new robe, missing her covetous look at it as he pulled it on. "And I don't have to look at you to know what you're thinking. This one is mine."

"For now." She giggled and disappeared into the bathroom as he sighed and continued out of the bedroom.

Several hours later, Laura perched on a stone bench next to the fountains, face turned up toward the sun, when a shadow fell across her. Opening her eyes, she raised her hand to shade her eyes. "Hello there."

"Sorry, Elizabeth wouldn't go down for a nap." Sandra smiled at her, Cheryl behind her. "So, we were running late. Actually later that we were when I called you to tell you we'd just meet you here."

"No problem, I just got here a few minutes ago and Kara's not here yet." Laura pulled her feet out of the water and stood up. "As a matter of fact, here she comes now."

"Sorry." Kara skidded to a stop next to them. "Lost track of time at the gym."

"Rub it in, will you." Laura winced.

"Huh?" Cheryl helped her balance as she pulled her shoes back on. "What'd I miss?"

"Mama banned her from the gym for the week." Sandra announced with a giggle.

"It was an accident." Kara protested.

"And I totally dropped my guard." Laura finished with a sigh.

"Oh." Cheryl grinned. "Right, I forgot. So, that reminds me. No fighting tonight as well."

"We're not going to the gym are we?" Laura glanced at her as they started down the sidewalk.

"No way. We're going to…" Sandra bit her lip. "Nice try. We're not telling you."

Laura shrugged. "Whatever."

"So," Cheryl linked arms with her as Kara and Sandra fell in step behind them. "Where are we going?"

"Aphrodite's." Laura smiled. "I want to buy something for each of you."

"You just want us to stop raiding your lingerie drawer." Cheryl laughed. "I mean really Laurie, it's not like you ever could wear it all. Most of it's still wrapped in the original tissue."

"Yeah, you might have some sort of obsessive problem with lingerie acquisition." Sandra lifted an eyebrow. "I mean you do it legally, but…you have an awful lot."

"First of all, neither of you ever complained about it. And second, after the last few years, I happen to enjoy having more than enough lingerie to choose from." Laura lifted her chin defensively. "I like it."

"I get it." Kara suddenly spoke up. "It's like you in your pictures, before, you know how Cheryl and Sandra got upset about your hair, you had to look all prim and politically proper 'cause they told you to. But, you could wear whatever you wanted underneath. And hide the real you from anyone you didn't want to see. I bet that when you knew that idiot might want you, you wore the plainest stuff you had, 'cause you wanted to keep that part of you from him." As Laura stopped and turned to face her, eyes wide, Kara skidded to a stop. "Come on. Even without all the school stuff you all have, you know I'm right, admit it."

Laura blinked at her as Cheryl and Sandra stared at them. Her mouth opened and shut several times before she could form her words. Finally she sighed. "Kara Thrace. I…"

"Well?" Hands on her hips, Kara tilted her head and gazed at Laura.

"Frak." Laura shook her head. "On all counts. And don't ever let me hear you say anything about your education ever again. I've told you I don't care, you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever known." She stepped closer to Kara and reached up to touch her cheek. "Ever. You understand that?"

"Yes ma'am." Kara managed a smile. "So, you gonna teach me how to pick out all that girlie stuff or what?"

"Yes, we are going to teach you all about selecting what's best for you," Laura smiled. "Even as comfortable as you are in your tanks and flight gear, you deserve a little silk and satin."

"I will admit," Kara shrugged, "that stuff you gave me when we had that sleepover? It was pretty cool. I liked it. And, it was a lot more comfortable than I expected it would be."

"Which is one of the points of the good stuff." Laura looked at her sisters. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Cheryl caught her hand. "Lets. I still say you'll get more than the rest of us."

"Of course I will." With a sniff, Laura pulled at Cheryl, "I am the bride after all."

"Of course you will." Sandra and Kara followed them into the store, Kara freezing as soon as she entered.

"Frak me…" She blinked.

"You've never been in here?" Sandra stopped and stared at her. "Really?"

"No." Kara stared. "I mean, I've seen the stores, and the catalogues, and I guess I realized…but, it's so big. And…not really what I expected?"

Sandra laughed softly. "Let me guess, you expected all pink and white stuff? Not here. I mean, they have a lot of pink and white things, but the other stuff…there's a lot of colors, you can pretty much find anything you'd want here. And yes, they have cotton stuff too, but it's pretty as well as functional."

"Kara, Sandy…" Laura had turned and was waiting for them. "Any day now."

"Kara's having a bit of overload, we'll catch up." Sandra smiled at her and waved Laura on before turning back to Kara. "Really, take a breath, and focus on one thing at a time. I think for you…" She bit her lip and nodded. "Over here."

An hour later, they emerged from the store, all carrying bags. "So Laurie," Cheryl grinned, "is this so we don't go through all your carefully packed things?"

"I'm not completely packed yet, and no, it's not." Laura used one of her bags to swing out and hit Cheryl gently. "So, can I know how to dress for tonight yet? And who all is coming?"

"Casual. Jeans or slacks, fun. Night out clothing, not Miss Laura clothing." Sandra announced. "But comfortable."

"We could put together an outfit for her." Kara suggested with a grin, laughing at Laura's expression. "Really, and you can have final say."

"Great idea." Cheryl steered them into a sidewalk café. "And we'll start now." Choosing a table, she dropped down into a chair and looked up at the waiter who approached them. "A bottle of champagne please. Mid range, surprise us."

As he nodded and turned the others settled at the table. "So Kara," Sandra smiled at her. "Recovered from the store yet?"

"Somewhat." She grinned. "I had no idea…"

"Welcome to the world of silk and lace." Laura smiled at her. "It's nice on occasion."

"Yeah." Kara shrugged. "I just didn't realize how much there was out there. Or that it wasn't itchy."

"We know." Cheryl smiled as the waiter returned and quickly placed four flutes on the table and filled them, leaving the bottle in an ice bucket he'd placed next to the table. "Ladies," she held up her glass and waited for the others to follow suit. "To…tonight. May we only remember what we wish to."

"I'll drink to that." Kara grinned and lifted her glass.

"Ditto." Sandra matched her movement.

"Gods help us. Please remember I'm already a married woman?" Laura laughed and lifted her glass touching it to the others, "let's just change it to, may Mama not find out what she doesn't need to."

"The regular toast then." Cheryl giggled and lifted the glass to her mouth. "Mmm. Good."

"Don't you have some of this at home?" Kara craned her neck to look at the bottle, "we can have more tonight."

"We did. Um, Bill and I used…drank it night before last." Laura took another swallow as they turned to look at her. "What?"

"You used it?" Cheryl lifted an eyebrow. "Dare we ask how?"

"No." Laura shook her head. "Not now, not here, not ever."

Kara leaned over to Sandra to murmur, "bet we get it out of her tonight."

"No way." Sandra sighed. "Once she wants to keep a secret, she keeps it. Frakking frustrating."

"Wait a minute." Cheryl shook her head. "How do you use champagne?"

"I said no." Laura repeated, reaching for the bottle and refilling her glass before topping off the others glasses as well.

"We'll just use our imaginations then." Cheryl grinned and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table as she dropped her voice, the other two mimicking her movement. "Let's see. They went out to dinner a couple of nights ago…"

"Cheryl." Laura's voice dropped. "I said no."

"There was an empty take out container in the trash yesterday morning. It was smallish, like for a dessert." Kara supplied, grinning at Laura's face. "Sorry, this is good. I think I'm over stimulated with all the shopping and girl stuff."

"So." Sandra giggled. "Dessert possibly, champagne…Kara, were there plates in the sink that morning? Or forks?"

"Nope." She shrugged, "at least not when I got up. Which was early, because I wanted to go for a run before we went to the house. They were still asleep, out on the patio."

"On the patio?" Cheryl blinked again.

"I wanted to see the stars. We fell asleep out there." Laura drained her glass again and refilled it. "Is anyone else drinking?" When they obediently drank more, she refilled the glasses again. "Sleeping under the stars isn't strange or anything."

"Hmm." Sandra's eyes widened. "Oh my gods."

"Sandra. No." Laura narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't go there."

"Please." Kara winced. "It's really getting weird at this point, and I'd rather not think about it?"

"Let's just say, Bill and I shared his dessert and champagne as a midnight snack that night." Laura looked at them firmly, a blush running into her cheeks. "And that's all we'll say. I did however restock several beverages for later tonight if they're needed. Which none of you will get if you continue to pursue this chain of thought."

"Fine." Cheryl sighed. "Who knew you had it in you."

"Cheryl." Laura shook her head. "Leave it alone."

"Will you let us choose your outfit for tonight?" Sandra asked with a grin.

"Within reason, yes." Laura bit her lip, "I reserve final refusal though. You can give me two alternatives, both must be from my closet. No sneaking other clothes into there either. I know every piece that's in there."

"She does." Cheryl glanced at Kara. "Trust us. She knew if we were even thinking about borrowing anything."

"We should probably eat something." Sandra waved at the waiter. When he returned to the table, she smiled up at him. "Can we get something to nibble on? Some sandwiches or something?"

"I'll bring out one of the tea platters." He smiled at them. "It's a selection of finger sandwiches, fruits and cheeses. More champagne as well?"

"Another bottle please." Cheryl nodded. "Anything else?" When they all shrugged, she smiled at the waiter, "that's it then, thank you."

"So who all's coming tonight?" Laura settled back in her chair, sipping at her champagne.

"In addition to us, Tamara, Maya, and per your request, we invited Suzanne, but she had something else tonight." Sandra smiled. "She did say she'll be at the wedding though, and thank you."

"Good." Laura smiled. "Mama wasn't…"

"The mothers are cooking and baking, and getting things ready to their standards." Cheryl laughed. "I think they're just happy to have us all out of the way."

"So, Tam and Maya are meeting us at the apartment…at?" Laura raised an eyebrow.

"At seven, so we've plenty of time. Then Racetrack and some of the other pilots are meeting us later on." Kara grinned. "Hey you didn't want one of those I'm the bride hat things or anything did you?"

"No." Laura shuddered. "Just a fun night out with all of you."

"That we can handle." Cheryl nodded as the waiter returned with a tray of food, which he set in the center of the table before placing plates in front of each of them. "Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything else." He smiled at them.

"Will do." Cheryl watched him as he walked away from the table. "Cute. Wonder what he's doing tonight…"

"Girls only." Sandra kicked her.

"Fine." She sighed and picked up a sandwich. "We can still look though."

Several hours later, Laura was in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection. "You're kidding. Right?"

"No. You look amazing." Cheryl giggled from her spot on Laura's bed.

"You do." Sandra pushed Cheryl over and dropped down on the bed.

"I look ridiculous." Laura turned to face them. "Yes, I know they're all my clothes, but…"

"You wouldn't wear jeans with a shirt?" Kara grinned. "I know the old man gave you a shirt like that, I remember seeing it."

Laura turned and gazed at her reflection again with a sigh. Granted, the black tee shirt wasn't skin tight, but she usually wore it with a blazer, feeling like it covered more of what the plunging neckline exposed, and the jeans were ones that she'd worn frequently over the last year, so they were soft and clung to her body, but she usually wore them with flats, not the heeled boots her sisters had paired with them. All together, it was an outfit she might have worn when she was younger. A lot younger, but now…

"You're thinking you're too old for it?" Cheryl slid off the bed and stood next to Laura. "You're not. You look amazing, and this is your night to celebrate, and to be celebrated. You look incredible."

"You do Laura." Sandra sighed. "I wish I looked like that now."

"Kara?" Laura looked over her shoulder at her. "Straight up."

"Frakking amazing." Kara grinned. "Really."

"Fine." Laura sighed and turned to face them. "You're sure I don't look like I'm trying to look younger?"

"Laura, younger people wish they looked as good as you. Even here." Cheryl hugged her. "Let's go."

"Will you tell me where now?" Laura glanced at her reflection one last time and sighed. Even though she was dressed just the same as the others she still couldn't help feeling as though…

"Nope." Kara grinned. "It's a surprise."

"Fine." With another sigh, Laura grabbed a sweater out of the closet and followed them out of her bedroom.

"No way." Following her, Kara grabbed the sweater out of her grasp as they neared the front door. "Too…teachery. If you insist on something…"

"I do." Laura crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "So give it back."

"Nope." Kara tossed the sweater to Tamara, who laughed and crossed the room to keep it out of Laura's reach. "Hold on, I've got something else."

"I'm going to wear one of your sweaters?" Laura shook her head. "Just give me mine back."

"Nope." Kara called, "hold on." She reappeared with a leather jacket in her hand. "Here you go." Handing it to Laura, she smiled. "Try it."

"Fine." With another sigh, Laura slid her arms into the jacket and shrugged it on, automatically pulling her hair out from under the collar and tossing her head.

"Perfect." Cheryl nodded.

"Yeah." Sandra grinned. "Let's go already."

"Hold on." Kara held up a scarf. "Forgot to blindfold her."

"You're blindfolding me?" Laura shook her head. "No. No way. No frakking way."

"Told you." Tamara shrugged. "Sorry Laura, you and I are outvoted. I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you. My brother wouldn't ever forgive me."

"You're really going to blindfold me?" Incredulously, Laura stared at them.

"Yep." Kara stepped behind her. "Trust us."

"Right." Laura winced as the scarf was tied over her eyes. "Just remember, payback can be hell. Ask Bill."

"She does have a point." Cheryl laughed. "So don't worry Laura, trust us."

"Fine." Shaking her head, Laura allowed them to lead her outside and into what felt like a large vehicle. "Are we in a limo?"

"Yep." Tamara answered. "Drinks anyone?" Handing out glasses, she carefully put one in Laura's hand as the vehicle started up.

"To Laura and Bill." Cheryl held up her glass.

"To Laura and Bill." They all chorused, clinking glasses before downing their drinks. 

"Thank you." Laura smiled. "Can I take it off now?"

"No!" Sandra leaned forward and caught Laura's hand. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Just relax and go with it." Kara laughed. "I mean, it's not like we're going to let anything happen to you. Yet."

"That does not make me feel any better." Laura sighed and took another drink, losing her balance as the limo turned a corner.

"Hello there…" Laughing, Tamara helped her sit back up. "You all right?"

"And trusting you all so much at this point." Laura shook her head and downed the drink, holding out her glass. "More. I have a feeling I'm going to need it to get through tonight."

"It's your night." Kara grabbed the bottle and refilled Laura's glass. "All ready."

"Thanks." Laura sat back and sipped at her drink, relaxing as the conversation swirled around her. When the vehicle stopped, she shook her head. "Are we here? Or there? Or wherever?"

"Yep." Kara caught her arm. "Not yet, we'll tell you when you can take it off. It's just a minute or two longer."

"Fine. Here – take this." She held her glass out and felt it taken out of her hand. "Thank you."

"And here you go, step carefully." Cheryl and Sandra guided her out of the vehicle carefully.

"Where are we?" Laura lifted her head, she could hear music, and some vaguely familiar sounds…"Cheryl? Sandy?"

"Hold on." Sandra turned her. "And close your eyes for a moment." 

"Closed." Laura sighed again as she felt the scarf taken off her head.

"And open." Cheryl giggled as they watched Laura's face. 

Blinking in the dim light, she looked around the parking lot before focusing on the building in front of her. "Oh. My. Gods." She looked back at her sisters for a moment before returning her gaze to the building. "It's…you…Oh my Gods."


	29. Chapter 29: Parties on The Shore

Laura stared at the building in front of her, the once familiar neon lights flashing on and off in the twilight. "I can't believe…"

"We figured where else to let you have your last wild night, then somewhere that you might be sort of…well, accustomed to letting your hair down, so to speak." Tamara touched Laura's arm. "All right?"

"Yes." Blinking, she smiled. Caprica Heights, where she'd spent hours being someone who didn't have to be responsible for learning or taking care of anything and everything that life threw at her. Where she'd been able to be just a girl behind, well, or on a bar, that was having fun with life and everything that she could. While the bar itself had a wild reputation, anyone who threatened or came on too strong to any of them had been quickly dealt with, so while wild and loud, and alcohol flowing freely, there had been very few problems, making it a fun and safe place, close enough to the university so any students that had overdone it could be escorted or put in a cab to go back to the dorms or apartments, and any rougher elements that might have caused problems had been discouraged from entering by the sheer number of people trying to get in each night. "Gods, I loved this place."

"Still can't believe you worked here." Kara shook her head. "I mean, some stuff makes more sense, but still…"

"I was young." Laura laughed. "I wonder if anyone's still around from back then."

"Oh. I think so." Cheryl grinned. "I called a few weeks ago and asked if we could reserve an area for a party for one of their former employees. When they found out it was Rose, they couldn't say yes fast enough. Said something about giving us the bar side room."

"They're giving us the bar side room?" Laura turned to look at her in shock. "That's the ultimate VIP area."

"Really?" Kara's smile widened. "I just figured it was closest to the bar, to the drinks, which was really convenient."

"Speaking of…" Laura took a breath, "shall we?"

"Yeah." Cheryl pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and glanced at the name. "Okay, we're supposed to say Tania approved us."

"Tanny's still here?" Laura laughed, "that makes sense then, she was the owner and manager when I started, and from what I heard now and again, never gave it up. She was like our older sister, mother bear, and boss all in one."

"She's really excited you're here." Sandra tucked her arm through Laura's. "Let's go."

Together, they approached the door, Cheryl leading the way to the large man at the door instead of the long line waiting to get in. "Excuse me?"

"Line, ladies…" He turned and his voice trailed off. "Rosie?"

"Anthony?" Laura squealed and practically leaped into his arms as he lifted her easily and swung her around. "You're still here?"

"Me and Tanny run the place. Always have," he grinned at them as he set Laura down. "Probably always will. She said you were coming in tonight, finally ditched all those political types and coming in through the front door."

"Front door?" Kara frowned. "I thought…"

"I needed a drink now and then." Laura shrugged, "Tanny let me use the back door and hang out once in a while when I needed to escape and didn't want to be seen."

"Madame President…." Kara's frown disappeared. "You were a rebel."

"Heard about that." Anthony's grin widened. "And now you're getting married or renewing or whatever?" His smile suddenly disappeared. "Not to that frakking idiot who you used to hide out here from, is it?"

"No." Laura frowned at Cheryl, who was about to open her mouth. "Someone completely different. Very different."

"Good." He suddenly glanced at the line. "Guess I should get back to my job. Tanny set aside the Bar side room for ya."

"So my sister said." Laura turned, "oh, Anthony…these are my sisters, Cheryl and Sandra…"

"You used to bring them around once in a while, before…" his voice trailed off as he winced. "Sorry." 

"Don't be." Laura smiled. "All in the past. And this is Tamara, my husband's sister, and Kara, our adopted daughter."

"Glad to meetcha all." He grinned. "Let me know if you need anything or if anyone bothers you. Laurie, Tanny's behind the bar for now, maybe a few of the girls you might remember. She'll be over to see you soon as she realizes you're here."

"Thanks." Laura hugged him again. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise, Rose." With a wink, he opened the door and ushered them in.

"Wow." Tamara stopped and stared.

"You've never…" Laura realized. "Come on, you can see everything from inside."

"It's…I mean, I imagined what a nightclub would be like, and saw some virtual ones before…but," Tamara looked around as Laura led her into the crowded main room.

"This is the main area." Laura shouted over the music and voices, "there's a balcony up there too, darts and tables for triad on either side down here and a private room upstairs. The bar runs across the far side of the room, we'll be to the right of it."

"It's huge!" Tamara yelled back. "And amazing."

"Here." Laura grabbed a bottle from a nearby iced tub and handed it to her, then made sure the others had one as well. "Charge it to the Bar side tab."

"Hey, you're Rosie then." The blonde girl manning the tub waved. "Welcome home! Tanny's looking for you!"

"I'll find her, thanks!" Laura called back as they moved into the crowd, already moving to the loud music as a girl sang from the top of the bar.

"You did that?" Tamara caught Laura's hand and pointed at the bar.

"No way." Laura shook her head. "I never sang, I did some of the dances though."

"On the bar?" Tamara blinked. "Weren't you…I mean…"

"It's fun." Laura called back.

"We did it too, Laura taught us some of the steps." Sandra added as they pushed through into an open space by the bar. "This way?"

"To your right a bit more, there should be a rope." Laura pointed.

"Hey!" Kara waved frantically, "over here!" Turning back to Laura, she grinned, "Maya, Racetrack, Kat, a few of the others I invited."

"Great." Laura followed Sandra just as a yell sounded from behind the bar, and a moment later, a body was swinging over it, the men in her way helping her down.

"Rosie!" The woman flung her arms around Laura. "Finally!" 

"Tanny…" Laura hugged her tightly. "Oh my Gods, I've been hoping you were here, but I hadn't…you look amazing."

"Course I do darlin'." She squeezed Laura's waist. "This place keeps me young. You look amazing too. Better than I remembered seeing you before everything happened."

"Feel better than then too." Laura hugged her again. "Oh, Tanny, you remember Cheryl and Sandra…"

"Of course, your sisters. I'm glad Cheryl called me." She winked, "should have called sooner, I would have cleared out the upstairs for you."

"No, this is perfect!" Laura shook her head. "And this is Tamara, my husband's sister. It's her first time here."

"Welcome to our humble bar." Tanny winked at her. "And who are these rabble rousers?" She turned to the women that Kara was leading up.

"The leader is Kara, my adopted daughter, Maya, one of the teachers I work with…and the rest are pilots from Galactica, the ship I ended up on after the attack. Kara, Racetrack, Kat, Sideslip…and Tracker, this is Tanny, owner, proprietor, and best bartender around."

"Welcome!" Tanny waved at them as they cheered for her. "I have the kitchen putting some stuff out for you, charge your drinks to the Bar side right, they're on the house."

"Tanny…" Laura protested. "You can't…"

"I can, and I am." She hugged Laura again. "You, Sierra, and Suzie were three of the best we had work here ever. Least I can do, as much as you brought in."

"Really?" Sandra pushed to the front. "Can you tell us lots of stories about La…I mean Rose's time here?"

"Just that she was one of our prides." Tanny winked. "However, in repayment…"

"I'm not going up alone." Laura shook her head.

"Wouldn't expect you to." Tanny's smile widened, "however, you never know what's gonna happen."

"I need a lot more alcohol if that's going to happen." Laura lifted up her bottle, then held it to her lips, tilting it up as she drained it to the cheers of the others. "And I'm not going up alone, so you all better be ready."

"To Rose." Kara yelled as the girls echoed the toast, all of them draining their bottles as well.

"I'll catch up with you later." Tanny waved at one of the waitresses bearing down on them with a tray. "Here's the first round."

"Hey Tanny, this is the first tray," The girl set the tray on the table and turned to face them. "I'm Camille, I'll be in and out, or behind the bar, let me know if you need anything, Aunt Laura."

"Cammie?" Laura stared at the girl. "Where the hell is your mother?"

"She'll be here tomorrow. I called and told her you were coming tonight as soon as I heard, she's catching a shuttle." Camille winked. "Surprised?"

"Yes. You can't be…" Laura shook her head. "Everyone, this is Cammie, I mean, Camille, my college roommate's daughter, Cammie, this is, well, everyone." 

"Hey. Let me know if you need anything." She waved, then stared at Kara, "hey, weren't you at Picon a few years back, I mean, before…?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "We're pilots."

"Cool." Cammie's face lit up, "I want to talk to you later. Hey, I'm gonna do beer and ambrosia around, all right? Let me know if you want anything else." 

"Gods." Laura hugged her again, "You're coming to the wedding, we'll make sure you get the information. It's actually a renewal, but still…"

"I've heard about your mom, remember?" Cammie grinned. "Back in a bit. Yell if you need anything."

"Anything." Tanny echoed with a wink. "This place is crowded tonight, so you get any crashers or anyone hassling you, you let us know, Tony will take care of it."

"Hey, we're pilots…" Kara grinned.

"I know," Tanny laughed, "I know you can take care of it, but the cleanup's a bit easier when Tony does it. I'll keep it in mind if he needs back up though." 

"Our pleasure." Kara lifted the bottle Cammie had just handed her. "To Caprica Nights!" 

"I'll drink to that." Tanny grabbed a bottle and lifted it as they all yelled. "To Caprica Nights!"

A few minutes later, Laura was holding a bottle with one hand and a chicken wing with the other as she gazed out at the once familiar crowded room. "This is amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome." Sandra laughed. "What you had in mind?"

"Much better than tea and cake at Mama's." She giggled and bit at the wing. "Gods, this is good. I'd forgotten."

"How?" Cheryl nudged her. "If you snuck back in here."

"I stayed upstairs, out of sight. This is much more fun." Laura moved to the music, closing her eyes and finding the beat that was pulsing through the room.

"I thought we were going to play triad." Bill frowned as Zak pulled him toward a building.

"Later dad," he grinned. "We have to go out drinking first, some sort of rule. Billy and Granddad are already inside. Some of the other guys Kara told me to invite as well."

"Your grandfather is inside a Caprica Nights?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Said something about chaperoning us all." Zak laughed. "Laura's dad is meeting us later, Catherine has him doing something for the wedding."

"I suppose we're all lucky she let us off." Bill shook his head as they approached a large man.

"Hey there, Adama party? I think everyone else is already in." Zak asked the man at the door, who checked a list.

"Yeah. Bachelor party right?" He set the list aside. "Good luck finding them, but go on it."

"Thanks." Bill followed Zak in, wincing at the noise level. The best thing about Caprica Nights and the times he'd spent in them with Saul and Ellen was that they hadn't been able to buy him a lap dance there. At least the drinks were fair, and it was a well run establishment. "So where is everyone?"

"Hold on." Zak craned his neck and pointed upstairs. "There they are."

"Great." Bill grabbed two bottles of beer and handed the girl a stack of credits.

"Enjoy sir." She winked at him and smiled at Zak.

"We will." Zak returned her smile as he took the bottle from Bill. "Upstairs dad."

"Headed that way." Turning, he unerringly led the way upstairs and around the balcony to join the familiar faces he could see, finishing the bottle he held as he made his way across the floor, another bottle placed in his hand as soon as he'd set the first one aside.

"To dad." Zak yelled, "may he always be in Laura's good graces."

"Only if I'm lucky." Bill grinned as the others cheered and lifted their glasses and bottles.

"Hello sir." Billy smiled at him. "Congratulations?"

"Bill, not sir." He clapped Billy's shoulder. "You're practically one of the family as well. And thank you."

"Welcome." Billy flushed slightly as a chanting started from downstairs.

"What's going on?" Bill turned to look at the teeming crowd below them.

"Every hour there's some sort of challenge." Billy yelled over the noise. "Fastest shot, or bottle, stuff like that. Someone challenges one of the bartenders, or they challenge someone out here."

"Great." Bill eyed the bartenders as two of them jumped on the bar, one holding a microphone. Even about to be married, and thoroughly as in love with Laura as he was, he could still appreciate their attire. From a distance of course.

"Challenge!" The girl with the microphone yelled, holding up her arm as the crowd roared in approval. "We challenge one of our former own to team shots. Winners to choose someone for a dance. Losers…pay a penalty!" The crowd roared again, glasses and bottles lifted into the air. "I'm Cammie, and…" she broke off as they cheered again, causing her to raise her arms up and do a little shimmy of appreciation before taking the microphone back. "Nadine and I challenge Rose and a partner of her choosing!" She pointed to an area below where Bill and the others were standing. "Rose, from what I've heard you were the best, when you and Sierra were here. Still got it?"

When nothing happened, Cammie grinned and looked out at the crowd. "What do you say? Want to see if the old school Nights girls still have it?" They roared in approval. "She needs some encouragement…Rose! Rose! Rose!..." She broke off laughing as the crowd took up the chant. As the crowd roared, Bill and the others joined in as a redheaded woman emerged from the shadows, a blonde in tow.

"I'm doing this, you're frakking getting up there with me." Laura yanked at Kara. "You're the only one I know can get me out of this."

"Hold on!" Kara shoved her bottle toward Racetrack before falling in step with Laura. "You sure about this?"

"No. But it's a challenge." Laura tossed her hair back and stepped up to the bar, using a nearby patron's hand to help her step on the stool then up on the bar, where Cammie and another girl stood waiting, teasing the crowd as they did. "You're going down little girl!" She grinned at Sierra's daughter. If she was half as good as her mother, Laura knew it was going to be close.

"Right." Cammie waved at two more girls, who joined them on the bar, each holding a tray filled with shots. "Rules are…twenty shots. First tray empty wins. Any questions?" As the crowd roared again, she turned to Laura and Kara, "Questions?"

"Nope." Kara grinned. This was familiar territory that she knew. "Hold on." Taking off her jacket, she turned and tossed it toward Racetrack. "Jacket?" She raised an eyebrow at Laura.

"Right." Peeling off the jacket as whistles filled the air, she teasingly held it up before tossing it toward her sisters. "Hair?"

"Hold on." Kara glanced around and waved at one of the girls behind the bar. "Hair tie. Give it up."

"Sure thing." She winked and pulled it out of her hair, tossing it to Laura, who yanked her hair back into a ponytail and fastened it.

"Okay." Tanny's voice filled the room, Cammie having handed her the microphone. "Ladies ready?" The two pairs, each poised on either side of a bartender with a full tray, waved. "All right everyone, let your favorites know you love them…Cammie and Nadine, our reigning champions and Rose and Kara, the challenged…let them hear it." The noise swelled again, and she laughed. "All right ladies, three…two…one…drink!" As the crowd started yelling, all four women grabbed a shot glass from the tray in front of them and tossed it back.

A few minutes later, and it was over…the crowd still yelling in approval as Tanny lifted Laura and Kara's hands. "The new champions!" 

"Hey, returning champion!" Laura yelled back, laughing as she scanned the crowd and froze, her eyes wide.

"So Rose. Who's the lucky guy?" Tanny gestured toward the crowd, the men yelling and lifting bottles, attempting to catch her eye. "Rose?"

"Frak…" Laura bit her lip, not sure whether to laugh or run. Of all the places to go…she turned to Kara and yelled to be heard over the noise, "hey, did you tell Zak where we were going?"

"No way. Didn't want…" Her eyes widened. "Frak no. They're here?"

"Yeah." Laura shook her head and laughed, grabbing the microphone from Tanny. "I choose him!" She pointed directly at Bill. "Up here, Admiral."

"Admiral?" Tanny blinked.

"Rose?" Stopping in front of her and stepping up on the lower rung of a stool, Bill grinned up at her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise." Dropping to her knees on the bar, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as the crowd exploded in noise, his hands running around to rest on her back.

"Gods, please tell me that's her husband." Tanny covered the microphone and murmured in Kara's ear.

"Yeah." Kara grinned. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Good." Tanny waved off her husband, who was halfway to them and lifted the microphone back to her mouth. "Rose has made her choice, Kara?"

Kara scanned the room and found a familiar face and pointed. "Zak, get up here."

"You gonna kiss me?" He yelled back, pushing through the noisy crowd.

"Frak no. Just dance with you." Kara leaned over and braced her hands on his shoulders before jumping down. Looking back up at the bar, where Laura was still firmly in Bill's arms, she grinned. "Hey, Tanny…the challenge?"

"Challenge for the losers." Tanny nodded. "What is it Kara?"

Ignoring the suggestions being yelled around her, Kara's grin widened. "I challenge them to get Rose up on the bar to dance."

"Hey," Laura broke away from Bill's lips and turned her head to stare at her. "No way, we won."

"Come on." Cammie knelt down on the bar. "Dare you."

"Hey there." Bill murmured in her ear.

"Hi." Blushing she turned back to him, ignoring the yells of encouragement around them.

"Someone has a history I didn't know about." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, it was a long time ago." She giggled as he caressed her back.

"Rose!" At the new voice, they both turned to see a tall, brunette woman about Laura's age standing on the bar, the microphone in her hand, Tanny standing next to her with a grin on her face. "Get your ass on this bar and dance."

"My ass is on this bar!" Laura yelled back, to Bill's shock. The shots must really have…suddenly he realized, she was sliding out of his grasp and standing back up, deftly making her way along the bar and around the glasses and bottles strewn on it to throw her arms around the other woman, the crowd going wild at the sight.

"It's my mom." The younger girl who'd initially challenged Laura, Cammie he thought, took pity on him and bent over to yell in his ear. "They were roommates in college."

"Oh!" Bill chuckled. "You gonna make my wife dance up there?"

"You gonna let me?" She laughed and held out a hand. "Cammie."

"Bill." He nodded at the two women. "Your mom?"

"Of course." Cammie winked at him and stood back up. "Stay there and enjoy." She moved back to the center of the bar and grabbed the microphone. "Music!"

Five long minutes later, Bill had Laura in his arms again, this time lifting her down from the bar. "You are frakking amazing." He murmured in her ear as she ended up pressed up against him. "But, I knew that."

"Hmm." She smiled lazily at him and reached up to pull the hair tie out of her hair, shaking it out as he held her. "Likewise. Having fun?"

"Yeah. You seem to be too. Where's your group?" Still holding her, he glanced around.

"Over there." Laura pointed in a vague direction and shrieked as he scooped her up and carried her. "Hey Billy!" She waved over Bill's shoulder, "wow, good turnout of pilots for your group too."

"Yeah, Zak thought we should go out before playing cards." Stopping at a velvet covered rope, behind which he could see several tables and familiar faces, he set her down. "See you in the morning?"

"Mmm hmm." Laura draped her arms around his neck again. "Not too early, please."

"Agreed." He bent and kissed her, breaking off at a nudge against his back.

"Introduce us." The woman who'd been on the bar with her and the woman who seemed to run the place stood there, hands on their hips.

"Oh!" Laura turned in his arms, laughing. "Bill, this is Tannia, or Tanny, she and her husband own the place. And this," she indicated the other woman, "is Sierra, my grad school roommate, and instigator of all mischief we ever got into."

"Right." Sierra snorted. "It was like a dam let loose once we got you out of the library." She held out a hand. "Glad to meet you. Hell of a lot better than her usual choices."

"Sierra." Laura frowned.

"She's right." Tanny grabbed Bill's hand out of Sierra's. "Glad to meet you. Didn't know you were here as well."

"Didn't know she was either." He smiled at them. "Pleasure to meet you both, you'll be at the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Sierra nodded. "Not a chance."

"Course not." Laura hugged her quickly and turned back to Bill. "See you later." Raising up on her toes, she kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you." As she stepped away, he took the chance and took a swat at her denim covered rear, grinning at her yelp before he slipped away through the crowd, Zak and Billy following quickly.

"Laurie…" Sierra grabbed her again and looked at the group of women behind the rope. "Sandy? Cheryl?"

"Sierra!" Cheryl undid the rope and pulled them inside the barrier as Tanny waved and returned to the bar. "Oh my Gods…you look amazing!"

"Of course I do." She winked at Laura and hugged Cheryl and Sandra. "You two been behaving."

"Course not." They giggled as Kara handed her a glass of ambrosia.

"I'm Kara." She grinned. "You're the roommate?"

"Yep." Sierra downed the drink and held out the glass, waiting for it to be refilled. "And you are?"

"My daughter." Laura giggled at the expression on Sierra's face. "Adopted."

"Ah." She nodded and hugged Cheryl and Sandra again. "I missed you two. I tried to keep her busy, but you know our Laurie…"

"Yeah." Cheryl winked. "Thanks."

"So. Tell me about her husband." Sierra smiled at Laura and led Cheryl, Sandra, and Kara into the corner as Laura shook her head.

"You were…" Tamara touched Laura's arm. "Wow."

"It was a long time ago." Laura laughed and took another drink from the bottle she held. "I'll be feeling it tomorrow."

"I think Bill liked it. You should have seen his face while you were up there dancing." Tamara grinned. "This place is great!"

"No. I am not getting you a job here." Laura shook her head. "Your parents would kill me!"

"My dad's here." Tamara shrugged, "And so is Bill, so what are they gonna say?"

"We'll talk about it later." Leaning over, Laura hugged her. "Come on, I'm hungry again."

Several hours later, Laura fell onto her bed, giggling. "Gods, you four are insane."

"Says the woman who could barely make it home herself." Kara grinned down at her. "Losing your touch?"

"Not at all." Laura rolled over and carefully pushed herself back to her feet. "All right…everyone, glass of water before you go to bed. Trust me."

"She's right." Cheryl nudged Kara, "keeps the hangover to a minimum."

"I don't think that will work tonight." Sandra sighed.

"Dibs on shower." Laura moved around the bed, pausing at the door to the bedroom. "No going through the drawer. I bought you all things to wear."

"Indeed you did." Sandra wrinkled her nose at Laura. "We'll see."

"I'm seri…serious." She frowned at them briefly before disappearing into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they were gathered around the forbidden drawer, staring into it. "Wow." Cheryl breathed out softly. "That's beautiful."

"I saw it when he showed it to Mama and Daddy." Tamara smiled. "It was a present for her, it's kylranium, from Tauron."

"I said wear your own clothes." Laura sighed from the door, hair wet and with her new robe wrapped around her. "Now get out of the drawer."

"Laurie…the necklace." Sandra turned to look at her.

"Oh." Smiling, she crossed the room and joined them in staring into the drawer. "Bill gave it to me. I'm wearing it at the wedding."

"It's amazing." Sandra sighed. "It's really Tauron?"

"Yep." Deftly, she grabbed a slip out of the drawer and closed it before returning to the bathroom. A moment later, she returned, hair clipped up on her head. "Next."

"Kara went to her room to shower." Cheryl passed Laura. "I'm next here."

"Good." Absently, she pressed a kiss on Cheryl's forehead. "Be right back." Wandering into the living room, she paused at the bookshelf and grabbed one of the books from the lower corner before continuing into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water, she took it and the book out to the patio, where she perched on a chair and opened the book, absently lighting a cigarette as she gazed at the pictures, a smile occasionally touching her lips as she turned the pages.

"Wondered where you were." Kara stepped out on the patio. "You need to be alone?"

"It's all right." Laura gestured. "Come on out, I was just looking at some pictures."

"Of?" Kara helped herself to a cigarette and joined Laura at the table, looking at the book in front of her. "Hey, you were hot. I mean, not that you're not…"

"I know what you mean, and I was young back then. Younger than you are as a matter of fact." Laura giggled. "That's Sierra and me, about six months after we'd been there."

Kara gazed at the picture of Laura, definitely recognizable, and the taller brunette who'd arrived that night, arms around each other and holding beer bottles in their free hands as they both leaned forward, yelling something as they smiled, and from what Kara knew, Laura looked like she was about to start a giggling fit. "What's it from?"

"Some article someone did in a travel magazine." She shrugged. "Tanny loved it, said we captured the spirit and essence of the place. I liked it, and just hoped Mama and Daddy wouldn't see it. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but they thought I was working at the library."

"You look incredible." Kara nudged her, "hey, can you imagine what trouble we would have gotten into together if we were the same age?"

"I have a feeling you two can get into enough trouble together even now." Cheryl stated dryly from the door. "Laura, I'm putting a pot of tea on, want some?"

"I'm good." She smiled at her sister. "Thanks though."

"So." Kara pulled out a triad deck. "Feeling lucky?"

"Triad?" Sandra stuck her head through the door. "Be right there."

"Feeling very lucky." Laura smiled lazily at Kara. "Bring it on. And remember this party's for me."

Kara snorted and took another drink from the glass she'd carried out. "Yeah. Like you need any help when playing triad."

"So," Sandra reappeared, carrying a plate of cookies and a glass. "Who's dealing?"

"Everyone in?" Kara leaned back and yelled through the door, waiting for the affirmative answers before dealing, Tamara and Cheryl appearing and sliding into chairs around the table. "We'll start easy. Traditional Caprican rules." She winked. "For now."

The next morning, Laura bit back a groan as the sun woke her up. She'd forgotten the frakking curtains again…Easing her way out of the bed they'd all fallen into a few hours earlier, she stumbled to the window and yanked at the curtains, shutting the light out before turning and gazing back at the bed, where the other women lay, once again looking like a litter of puppies or kittens, all curled together, arms and legs flung however they'd fit. Biting back a giggle, she slipped out of the room and grabbed the camera Bill had left on the counter and returned, quietly snapping a few pictures of her sisters, Kara, and Tamara before carrying it back to the living area. She'd just placed the camera back on the counter, when she heard the outside door open, and whirled to meet Bill's startled eyes. "Hey." She whispered, holding a finger up to her lips.

Bill nodded, he'd hoped to be in and out before Laura woke up, leaving the envelope he had for them all on the table. "Hey." He crossed the room and stopped in front of her, smiling down at her for a moment before bending and kissing her. "Morning."

"Morning." Laura murmured into his ear. "This is a surprise."

"I was just dropping something off for you." Leaning back, he let his hands absently caress her silk covered back. "You okay?" 

"Took painkillers before I went to bed." She smiled. "Just tired. Wiped Kara's butt in Triad though."

"That's one of us." He chuckled. "Don't ask. Let's just say I owe Zak several days of labor though."

Laura giggled softly. "We're getting married again tomorrow."

"Yes." Bill bent and kissed her lightly. "We are. But, today…" He held up an envelope. "I wanted to do this for you. I already dropped one off to both of our mothers."

"What is it." She grabbed the envelope and opened it carefully, squinting at the letter inside. "Oh, Bill…" A smile spread across her face. A gift certificate for her, Cheryl, Sandra, Kara, and Tamara for a full day relaxation package at a spa. Massages, manicures, pedicures…anything they wanted would be arranged for when they arrived there.

"Your mom's going to use hers next week." He grinned. "Same with my mom. I told them it was from both of us. So, you and the girls are in the clear."

"Best husband ever." Laura kissed him. "Gods, I love you."

"About time." He murmured against her lips. "Where is everyone?"

"Still asleep, in our room." A mischievous glint lit her eye. "Come on." Stepping back, she dropped the letter on the table and pulled him around the corner into the kitchen, out of direct sight from the bedrooms. "Now. Kiss me and mean it Admiral Adama."

"You're still buzzed, Madame President." Bill grinned and stepped forward, pinning her against the wall as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Happy." She giggled, the sound morphing into a low moan as he bent and caught her mouth, one of his hands running along her body and down to the lace hem of her gown. "Dare we?" 

"Last chance before tomorrow. You know they won't let us alone tonight." He nipped at her neck, his low husky voice making her tighten her grip on him.

"True." One foot slipped up the back of his calf, caressing. "And the girls were sound asleep when I got up."

"Your wall's a lot more comfortable than a metal bulkhead." He countered as one of her hands slid between them to unfasten his pants. "But for old times sake…."

"Yeah." Pushing his pants down slightly, she draped her arms around his neck again. "Ready?"

"Yeah." With a move that somehow they managed to do together, he lifted her and entered her as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Good?"

"Move, Admiral." Laura bent her head and bit at his ear, swallowing another moan as he obeyed. Whimpering as he pressed her into the wall and somehow managing to move against him, Laura turned and blindly found his mouth, kissing him hard as they moved together. When she finally arched up against him, Bill pressing her even harder into the wall, capturing each others cries of release in their mouths, Laura tightened her arms around his neck, holding on to him.

A few minutes later, Bill stepped back from her as she leaned against the wall, gazing up at him with a dazed look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled lazily. "Gods…we haven't done that in a while."

"No." Bill reached out for a dishtowel and turned on the water. After cleaning them both up, he opened the disposal bin and tossed it inside, and refastened his pants before returning to her. Tracing her cheek with a finger, he smiled. "Is that something Rose would have done?"

"No." Laura giggled, "Rose wouldn't have done that. You're going to want details, aren't you."

"Very much so." He tugged her nightgown back to her thighs as they caught the sound of a door opening. "And any I don't get from you, I'll get from…who were they again, oh yeah, Tanny and Sierra."

"Mmm hmm." Leaning forward, she draped her arms around his neck again and kissed him.

"Ewww." Kara groaned as she came around the corner.

"Hey, we could have been in your room." Bill looked over his shoulder at her with a grin as she shuddered. "What do you hear Starbuck?"

"Nothin' but the rain. And the pounding in my head." Her hand groped for the bottle of painkillers Laura had set out the night before. "Too many frakking boom, boom, booms. You two done in here or do we need to set the room off limits?"

"We're done." Laura giggled at the expression on Kara's face. "Saying good morning."

"Don't want to know." She winced and opened the cooler, grabbing a pitcher of juice and pouring a glass for herself. "Oh. You guys want anything?"

"No." Laura kissed Bill lightly and patted his chest. "Bill was just leaving again anyway, he was dropping something off for us." 

"Really strong painkillers?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Nope. Should have listened to her." Bill stepped away from Laura and patted Kara on the head as he passed her. "Water before and after, and the painkiller before bed."

"Still feel it though." Laura admitted with a wince. "Age catching up, and not as accustomed to it as I was back then."

"Yeah, Rose." Kara grinned. "So today's present?"

"We're going to a spa." Laura announced, reaching out to grab Kara's juice glass before she dropped it. "All of us. You don't have to have the manicure or pedicure, but the massage will be worth it."

"Better be." Kara grimaced. "I'm gonna go take another shower. Maybe wake up more."

"Morning." Cheryl entered the kitchen. "Hey Bill. What are you doing here?"

"Just leaving." As Laura moved to catch his hand, he smiled at her. "See you all at dinner tonight."

"Right." Cheryl grabbed the bottle Kara handed her. "Thanks."

"We're going to a frakking spa." Kara announced as Bill and Laura moved toward the front door, both of them laughing softly at Cheryl's delighted squeal and Kara's groan in response.

"So, tonight at dinner?" Laura smiled at him, standing on the step above him at the entry way.

"Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed the spot he loved between her breasts before tilting his head up to catch her lips, her hands automatically going to his hair. When they broke apart, he moved his mouth toward her ear. "Have a good day."

"Definitely had a good start." She murmured back. "Love you."

"Bout time." He chuckled. "See you tonight. My parents place."

"We'll be there." Laura sighed and stepped around him as he released her, giving him one last smile before he left, closing the door behind him. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the door, hand wandering along her body, letting her mind wander back a few minutes and enjoying the sensations he'd raised in her with their hard, quick…as a noise registered, her eyes flew open.

"Gotcha!" Cheryl grinned from behind the camera she'd just used to take a picture of Laura with. "Serves you right, thought I'd heard a camera, then saw it on the counter."

"Give it back!" Laura could only imagine what the picture Cheryl had just taken would look like. "I said, give it back now!" Pushing off from the door, she ran after Cheryl, who shrieked and tossed the camera to Kara, who barely managed to toss it back before Laura tackled her, pushing her down onto the sofa.

"Sandy, catch!" As Laura pushed herself off of Kara and headed for her, Cheryl tossed the camera to Sandra, who'd just emerged from the bedroom, yawning.

"What…ow!" Sandra grabbed at the camera and blinked at them just before Laura caught her around the waist. "Tam…catch!"

"Huh?" Tamara looked up from the bed, where she lay tangled in the sheets, just as the camera landed next to her. "What?"

"Keep it from Laura." Laughing, Sandra grabbed Laura's waist as she struggled to get through the door.

"Oh." As Laura wriggled loose, Tamara curled herself into a ball around the camera, shrieking as Laura landed on the bed next to her. "Sandra…help!"

"Gotcha." Sandra landed next to Laura, followed by two more bounces as Cheryl and Kara followed. "What's the picture of?" She lay practically on top of Laura, Kara across Laura's legs.

"I'm going to kill you, Cheryl!" Laura wriggled again. "Give it back!"

"This." Calling up the picture she'd just taken, Cheryl showed the others. 

"You look amazing." Tamara blinked. "You should give this to Bill."

Sandra sighed. "You should, he'll love it. And you look amazing."

"Let me see." With a sigh, Laura stopped struggling and waited for Cheryl to show her the picture. "Gods, I look like…" well. In all honesty she looked exactly the way she'd expected to. Just frakked and wanting more.

"Yeah." Kara grinned. "I knew I'd interrupted something."

"You didn't interrupt…" Laura blushed as all four faces turned to stare at her. "Frak…" With a groan, she reached out and grabbed a pillow, burying her face in it as they burst out laughing.


	30. Chapter 30: Morning Arrives on The Shore

Laura sighed and rolled over, stretching under the warm covers. Opening her eyes, she blinked at the sight of the yellow ones gazing back at her. "Good morning Geraint." Reaching up, she rubbed the soft fur, earning a soft rumble from the cat as he curled up next to her. With a smile, she edged over as he settled down, absently rubbing his fur as his paws kneaded against her ribs. "I'm getting married today." At the soft purr, she smiled and let her eyes wander to the picture propped up on the bedside table. Her mother had given it to her last night, a framed shot she'd taken of Bill and Laura at their shower. Laura had been reaching for a package and lost her balance, falling into Bill's lap, and the camera had caught them laughing at each other, her arm draped around his neck.

At the soft nudge of a cold nose, she smiled, "sorry…" resuming her stroking of the cat's soft fur, Laura looked around the room, which had been hers when she was growing up. Her mother had replaced the soft pastels Laura had once preferred with an ivory wallpaper, almost tan, that had gleamed last night like candlelight as she'd gone to bed. The frilly white bedspread and linens were now a royal blue, and thick with some sort of goose down, which she'd appreciated as the temperature had dipped last night. "So, Geraint," the cat looked up at her at his name. "After all these years, you still like my bed best?" The cat merely yawned in response, one paw reaching up to bat at Laura's hair. "Hmm. You know, we have a barn," she pulled her hair out of his reach then rubbed his stomach before he could complain at the loss. "We need a cat or two. I'll have to talk to Bill, maybe some of your relatives could come live with us. Not you of course, you're an indoor pampered housecat, but it would be nice…" With another sigh, Laura closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

Suddenly, she tensed, the sudden movement startling the cat, who let out a soft 'mrow' of concern. "Not you, Geraint." Laura sat up, blinking as she tried to focus her thoughts. "Oh no…not now…" She whispered, just as the phone rang. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Catherine opened the door slightly. "Bill's on the phone. He's quite insistent on speaking with you. Once again, you may not see him before the wedding."

"Yes Mama." Laura reached for the phone as Geraint sat up and started to groom himself.

"So that's where you went." Catherine crossed her arms and glared at the cat, who ignored her calmly.

"Hi." Propping the phone against her shoulder, Laura smiled at her mother, who remained where she was. "You too?"

"Yeah. Didn't know if you'd feel it or not. How bad?" Bill shook his head, clearing away the sleep the urge had woken him from.

"It's a…I'd like to, but don't have to." Laura thought for a moment, "probably someone from Galactica then?"

"Mine's a need to." Bill sighed. "Listen, tell your mother we won't see each other, I'll go, and if it's someone you need to see immediately, I'll send them to the house or bring them to the wedding."

"Okay." She nodded slowly and looked at her mother. "Bill's going to go see who's arriving. He'll send them here or bring them to the wedding. All right?"

"All right." Catherine sighed as Geraint turned in a circle and plopped back down against Laura. "I'll finish up breakfast."

"Thank you Mama." Laura waited until she'd left to return her attention to the phone. "I love you."

"About time." He chuckled. "Love you back."

"You better." Laura lay back down, her free hand stroking the cat again. "Missed you here last night."

"Not used to sleeping alone." He agreed softly. "Won't make a habit of it."

"Won't need to." She giggled. "We're getting married again, Admiral."

"So we are, Madame President." Bill grinned, even though she couldn't see him. "I'll see you later?"

"Better." Laura sighed. "By the way, in all honesty, I'm not in bed alone right now."

"Your sisters are there?" He almost expected it.

"Nope, a yellow eyed, handsome fellow named Geraint." She giggled again, "who has reminded me we need to acquire a few of his relatives to have a proper barn."

"Well, what is a barn without barn cats." Bill chuckled again. "I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Indeed you will." Laura murmured. "Love you."

"Love you." He echoed then waited. "Don't want to hang up, do you."

"Nope. You?" She giggled.

"Nope." Bill sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"On the count of three." Laura suggested softly.

"One." He answered.

"Two." Laura countered.

"Three." They spoke together and waited.

"Bill, we have to hang up. We have things we have to do." She giggled again.

"I know. I need to get to the shore, you need to calm your mother down…" He broke off as Catherine's voice came across the line.

"I'm perfectly calm. Now. Will you two quit tying up the line? Good bye William, Laura, I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes Mama." Laura laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Bill echoed. "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." Catherine waited. "For Gods sake both of you hang up now." Waiting until she heard two definite clicks, she hung up her handset. Moments later, she was pushing Laura's door open with her foot. "Honestly, the two of you."

"What?" Laura smiled innocently, still stroking Geraint.

"One would think." Catherine handed Laura a mug before perching on the edge of the bed, absently reaching out for Geraint herself. "That the two of you would exercise some self restraint."

"We do." Pushing herself up against the headboard, Laura sipped her coffee. "Really."

"Do you need to go to the shore?" Catherine asked softly, gazing at Laura.

"No. I want to, but Bill needs to." A smile crossed her lips. "He'll bring whoever it is to the wedding."

"More family and friends." Smiling, Catherine reached up to brush Laura's hair out of her face. "It was nice to see Sierra again, and her daughter is beautiful."

"Cammie is, isn't she." Laura shook her head. "I can't believe how old she is though. I remember when Sierra was pregnant with her."

"Time passes." Catherine sighed softly. "Laura…"

"Mama. It makes all the difference to have another wedding with our families." Leaning her cheek into her mother's touch, Laura closed her eyes. "To share what we've found. What neither of us was looking for, or expected to find, or should have found…" her eyes opened, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Maybe I was afraid for so long, I didn't think I could ever love someone as much as you loved daddy. I didn't know if I knew how. And when Bill and I…over the months…finally, I couldn't imagine breathing without him. Was that how you knew?"

"Yes." Catherine leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I wanted to be with him, to know he was there for me when we weren't together. And to live the rest of my life with him. And the afterlife as it seems."

"Good." Laura sniffed and reached out to hug her mother, Geraint squirming from between them as they laughed. "Then it's right."

"It better be, after all these plans." Catherine winced as the downstairs doors slammed and voices sounded as footsteps climbed the stairs. "I believe your sisters are here."

"It does sound familiar." Laura giggled and hugged her mother again. "I love you Mama."

"And I love you, Laurie my love." Catherine rescued the coffee mug just as Sandra and Cheryl ran into the room and dropped on the bed, Geraint giving up and jumping down with a disgusted meow before stalking out of the room, tail swishing. "Girls!"

"Morning Mama." They chorused, before returning their attention to Laura.

"Well, this is familiar." Laura's father stood in the doorway. "All of you in Laura's bed. Again."

"Morning Daddy." They laughed as Catherine stood.

"Come along, David, we'll get breakfast for our girls." She smiled. "While they giggle and gossip. Then it's time to start getting ready. You three will leave for the house at eleven promptly. That gives you just under three hours."

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Laura hugged her sisters as they cuddled into her.

"If not, we'll be up to get you." Catherine slid her arm through her husband's and led him away from the door.

"You ready?" Sandra lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, I've been married longer than you, so if you have any questions…"

"I think we'll be okay." Laura giggled. "We've already done the whole huge misunderstanding thing, as long as there's no brigs or airlocks nearby we should be fine."

"Good." Cheryl nudged her. "So, any questions about anything else?" 

"No." Laura blushed slightly. "We've got that covered as well."

"Oh…" Cheryl rolled over and rummaged through the bag she'd dropped by the door. "Here."

"What…" Laura's eyes widened as she pulled a picture out of a folder. "Cheryl – what if Mama sees this?"

"What? It's not like they don't know…" She winked. "Thought you could give it to Bill."

"Is this the only print?" Laura gazed at the picture Cheryl had taken of her the morning before.

"Yes, and I did it at home, so no one else saw it." Cheryl laughed as Laura slid it into the folder. "Not going to display it like Mama's picture of you two?"

"No." Laura smiled. "But, you're right. Bill will like it."

"Girls, breakfast!" At the call, they sighed and slid off the bed, Cheryl grabbing Laura's robe and holding it out for her. "I mean it!" 

"We're on our way." Sandra called back as they moved through the door.

Almost three hours later, they stood next to each other, gazing at their reflection in the mirror, all three in the dresses they'd picked out, Bill's necklace framed by the deep red neckline of Laura's dress. "Look at us." Laura whispered.

"Look at you." Cheryl smiled. "You're getting married."

"Either of you says finally, you aren't going to walk out of this room." Laura giggled just as the doorbell rang.

"Who would come here now?" Sandra frowned slightly. "Mama's already out at the house, and Daddy's waiting for us. Kara's meeting us there with everyone else. And there's no way Bill would risk Mama's temper."

Cheryl paled and looked at Laura. "You don't think…I mean, he wouldn't be that stupid would he? Richard I mean."

"No." Laura shook her head, but looked uncertain. "I mean, I don't think so. He'd be more likely to try to get me alone…"

"Laura?" Her father stood in the door. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" She blinked at him, unconsciously clenching her sisters hands. "Gods…nothing happened to Bill, or Mama or anyone…is everyone…"

"Laurie," moving forward, he hugged her. "Shh…everyone's all right. Really. Bill sent him, said you'd want to see him."

"Him?" Laura took a deep breath and looked up at her father. "Who is it?"

"Come on." Clasping her hand, he led her out the door, Cheryl and Sandra following slowly. "Laurie, really, it's all right. Everyone's all right. Bill sent him…he'll come with us to the wedding."

"Okay." Still shaking slightly, Laura clung to her father's hand as they slowly went down the staircase, her mind whirling over who Bill would have sent to see her…as a familiar scent reached her, her head shot up and she stared into the eyes of the man standing at the foot of the stairs, gazing at her with a sheepish grin. "Oh my Gods…" Releasing her father, she lightly ran down the last few steps and flung herself into his arms. "You're here!"

"Yeah." He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "And apparently just in time, I hear?"

"Your timing as always, is amazing." As he set her down, she kissed him on the cheek.

"And you, young lady…" He stepped back and gazed at her. "I've seen you healthy, and I've seen you happy…just never at the same time."

"It happens." Laura threw her arms around him again. "I can't believe it."

"Um, Laura?" Cheryl cleared her throat.

"Oh!" She turned to face them, her arm wrapped around his firmly. "Oh….these are my sisters, Cheryl and Sandra, you met my father already…everyone, this is Doctor Sherman Cottle, the man who kept both Bill and I alive more than once on Galactica, and New Caprica." She looked up at him. "Bill sent you?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Hear you two are finally making it publicly official?"

"Something like that." She smiled up at him again.

"You're the doctor…" Cheryl moved forward and hugged him. "Thank you for making her live."

"I was just…" he cleared his throat as Sandra edged Cheryl out of the way and hugged him as well. "Um, you're welcome?"

"It is an honor." David held out his hand. "Laura, Bill, and Kara have spoken highly of you, as have the others we've met from Galactica. And may I say, you have my apologies for any stubbornness she displayed," he grinned. "Got that from her mother."

Cottle's smile widened, "I met her at the house when we dropped Bill off, she said you'd say that. Also said I should come see Laura here first, so that when she hugged me, there wouldn't be any confusion as to whom she was marrying."

"I have so much to ask you…" Laura bit her lip. "You'll settle near here, of course…"

"I have some people I need to track down," he nodded, "but, then yeah, I could settle here. I've liked what I've seen." He turned at a knock on the door.

"The car." David moved past them. "You'll ride back out there with us, Doctor. That way you can catch up with Laura, and tell us more of the things she won't."

"It's Sherman," Cottle nodded, "or, Doc. And, I'd be honored."

"Flowers." Cheryl grabbed the bouquets on the sidetable. "Laura, you have the ring?"

"Of course I do." She smiled and looked at the silver band on her finger.

"Come along then." Her father smiled at her from the door. "Let's go get you married."


	31. Chapter 31: Ceremony on The Shore

"It's about time!" Catherine opened the door to the car. "Hello again, Doctor."

"Mrs. Roslin." He nodded at her.

"I told you, it's Catherine." She smiled at him as he exited the car, followed by Cheryl and Sandra. "Laura?"

"Be there in a minute. I want to talk to Daddy for a minute." She caught her father's hand as he went to exit the car.

"Don't be long." Catherine stepped away from the car, leaving the door open as she turned toward Cheryl. "Now, you two need to get your flowers…" As they moved away from the car, her voice faded.

"You all right, Laurie?" David squeezed her hand. "He's a good man."

"I know." She smiled at him. "He's a lot like you, I mean once you take away that whole military thing and mindset against computers."

Chuckling, David nodded. "He is that, Laurie. He loves you. Deeply."

"And I love him." Laura sighed and rested her head against the back of the seat. "Mama's in her element out there, isn't she."

"She loves that she gets to do this for you. You were so independent growing up," he gently reached up and touched her cheek. "And after Sandra's wedding, she wasn't sure you'd ever find someone you were willing to spend your life with."

"Sandy and Joey have what you and Mama have." Laura leaned into his gentle caress. "I really didn't ever expect to find it. I did date, you know that. Even after. And I had plenty of opportunities for…companionship."

"Too much information, kiddo." David winced.

"Companionship as in walks, dinner, the occasional movie." She giggled. "I wasn't willing to settle, and then I was so busy with work, and missing everyone…when I met Bill, I though he was the most annoying, obnoxious, stuck in the past type of military antique that needed to catch up to society. Yet, at the same time, I think I envied him the fact that he knew what he believed in. Had made mistakes and owned up to them. And that he had a passion for what he believed in, a focus…his crew loved him and respected him as well. They trusted him enough to do what he asked, without question. Even knowing…" her voice trailed off. "Well, I don't want to get into death today. But, they believed in him." She turned slightly to face him. "After we joined forces at Ragnar Station, then escaped, he told a bald faced lie to his ship, his people…the entire fleet. Others may have suspected it was a lie, but they wanted to believe it."

"You wanted to believe it, but called him on it." Her father chuckled. "Ever skeptical Laurie."

"Richard and I had talked about it, it was part of an educational curriculum that some people wanted added into the main curriculum. I believed, at that time, that it didn't exist. I believed a lot of things that changed." She took a deep breath. "And I learned to truly believe and trust again, in Bill. We fought like…well, we had our moments, but I was so focused on getting the issues within the fleet settled, for what I believed was the best for all, and wrapping things up before I died…and then started having those visions…" She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Laurie?" Concerned, David leaned forward and picked up a water bottle Cheryl had left there for her. "Here, drink something."

"No, I'm fine." Laura opened her eyes and focused on him. "Anyway, after…during the whole Kobol thing, he'd almost died, I'd almost died, and I'd realized when I was sitting in Sick Bay staring at his unconscious body, that at some point I'd come to care for him, for what he thought and believed. Not what the Admiral thought and believed, but what Bill thought and believed. And I wanted to know more about how a military commander had accomplished what he had, in the ways he had. And to be shot on his own bridge, by a pilot he'd personally mentored and cared for…then, when he appeared on Kobol…I thought I was having another vision, I wanted to see him healthy and in person so badly…I'd made a deal with the devil, so to speak, to accomplish what I thought was right. And I couldn't figure…couldn't focus…until he arrived. I think that was when I started to really believe I was in trouble."

"Trouble, or in love?" He chuckled.

"Same thing." Biting her lip, she smiled. "Daddy…you set a really high standard for all of us to find. Bill…Bill's my forever, like you and Mama. And, I just wanted to say thank you for setting that standard. Because if I'd settled for anything less, for anyone else, I wouldn't have Bill. And I wouldn't be the Laura I am today without him."

"Oh Laurie…" Reaching out, he hugged her, rocking her gently as she clung to him. "Laurie…I'm happy you found him. I'm happy you became who you did, not necessarily why you had to, but the two of you together…you start and finish each other's sentences, you can have entire conversations with just a look, I've seen it. And, he loves you no less than you love him."

"I know." She sniffed and took the handkerchief he handed her. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Well then." He kissed her forehead. "You are very welcome."

"Um…" Kara's voice interrupted them. "I hate to bother you, but there's this thing we're supposed to be doing, and well, I had this surprise I wanted to show you…"

"It's okay, Kara." Laura sniffed again and kissed her father, still gazing at him. "We're done."

"Your mom sent me over." Kara shifted her weight anxiously. "Said it might be better for me to get the surprise over with out of sight of other people."

"What did you…" Turning, Laura caught sight of Kara and stopped, her mouth open.

"I think you look beautiful." David nudged Laura, who nodded dumbly before pushing her way out of the car and throwing her arms around Kara.

"You look amazing!" Hugging her tightly, Laura laughed before stepping back, her hands still on Kara's shoulders as she stared at her. Instead of the dress uniform she'd been expecting, Kara was wearing a dress similar to Tamara, Cheryl, and Sandra's, matching the jewel tones of the other dresses with a royal blue color, the wide neck framing her collarbones, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Oh, Kara…"

"Yeah. Well, I figured, it would be okay, I mean, not to wear my uniform." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't look stupid?"

"You look amazingly beautiful." Laura pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Has Bill seen you?"

"Yeah." She flushed slightly. "Pretty much everyone. I didn't want to shock anyone, and well, I needed to make sure I looked okay."

"You look more than okay." Laura smiled at her father, "Daddy, can you tell Mama that Kara and I will be there in a minute?"

"A minute." He lifted an eyebrow. "Or else."

"I know." Laura returned her attention to Kara, slipping her arm through Kara's as they slowly followed her father. "You doing all right?"

"Yeah." Kara blinked. "I miss him. I really do."

"I know you do, Kara." Laura sighed softly. "We keep hoping. Believing. With Natalie and Boomer here…that gives us hope that someday Sam will be here. Someday."

"I hope so." She whispered. "I mean, even though we didn't have anything like this, and maybe we got married for the wrong reasons…"

"Maybe?" Snorting softly, Laura shook her head. "Kara, that's like me saying camalla gave me a thought or two."

"Right." Kara sighed again. "We were married for the wrong reasons. But…"

"But when you finally worked everything out through that frakked up brain of yours, you loved him." Laura kissed her cheek. "Remember who was in Sick Bay when you were sitting with him."

"Yeah. And who was supposed to be sleeping." Kara stopped and turned to look at Laura straight on. "It helped to have you listening though. It was sort of like, like it made it real. Not like I was just talking to talk. But that I was affirming it."

"You're welcome." Smiling, Laura reached up to adjust Kara's hair. "And just so you know, when Sam gets here? I'm letting Mama loose on a wedding for the two of you." At Kara's horrified look, she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding!"

"Don't. Scare. Me. Like. That." Kara bit out the words and shuddered.

"No. Bill and I will throw you a small but tasteful shindig, with friends and family, sort of like this one, but probably with a lot more alcohol." Laura giggled and tucked her arm through Kara's again. "But speaking of weddings, we should probably head to mine before Mama comes looking for us."

"Too late." Kara pointed toward the house, where Catherine was coming down the steps toward them.

"It's about time!" She bustled toward them. "Doesn't Kara look lovely?"

"She looks amazingly striking." Laura agreed with a wink.

"And she'll look even better as she heads in to get her flowers and take her place by the front door, so we can start the processional…I mean, walk down to the lake." Catherine shooed Kara away and gazed at Laura. "Well then."

"I'm getting married, Mama." Laura giggled as Catherine handed her a single long stemmed flower, trimmed with a long golden ribbon.

"I know you are." They moved toward the back porch and into the kitchen, where Catherine stopped her and started to fuss with Laura's hair. "You're more beautiful than ever, if possible."

"Mama." Laura smiled at her. "Thank you. For all of this, for everything…"

"Thank you for letting me do it for you." Catherine kissed her cheek then automatically ran a finger along, wiping away any supposed blemish. "And you have an amazing man out there waiting for you."

"Yes, I do." Laura giggled again. "Everyone's here?"

"Everyone and then some," Catherine nodded, "I'm glad we prepared for extra guests…"

"That's sort of how everything is, isn't it." Laura took a deep breath. "I want to go get married, Mama."

"Then, let's go get you married." She winked and caught her hand. "I'll deliver you to your father, who is most definitely not pacing back and forth nervously, or so I'm supposed to tell you. Then, you'll let me go and be seated by one of those handsome pilots that are serving as ushers…and then Maya will take over telling you when to start."

"Yes Mama." Obediently, she walked with her mother through the house to the foyer, where her father, Kara, Tamara, Cheryl, and Sandra were waiting.

"Don't let her run away." Catherine kissed Laura one last time and hugged the others before moving outside.

"All right." Maya stepped up. "She'll kill me if I get this wrong, so…please?"

Bill shifted his weight, turning at a soft noise, and watched one of the Galactica pilots that Catherine had assigned escort her up the aisle and to one of two empty chairs at the front of the loose seating area. Smiling at her, he nodded when she winked at him.

"So." Cottle nudged him. "Glad to see you're finally making an honest woman of her," he murmured.

"Would've done it publicly long ago, had the stubborn woman let me." Bill murmured back.

"Yeah. I know, fleet security and such." Cottle shook his head as Zak moved to stand next to them and Elosha passed them, turning to face them as some sort of soft orchestral music started.

"Dad?" Zak leaned in toward him.

"Yeah?" Bill smiled at his son.

"You know I'm really happy for you." Zak took a breath. "You gotta know that Lee would have been too."

"I know." Bill nodded, thinking back to the few times he'd seen Lee after Laura had died, when he'd come to visit. He'd found Lee out next to Laura's grave more than once, just talking to her, just the way he'd done each night before going to bed. Turning, he watched as Tamara made the way down the aisle, followed by Kara then Cheryl and Sandra, arm in arm. A moment later, Shawna stepped slowly down the aisle, carefully scattering rose petals in front of her as soft laughter sounded at the serious expression on her face. Bill however, only had eyes for Laura, who was staring back at him, her arm tucked into her fathers as he led her down the aisle, a smile on her lips. As his gaze wandered down her body, his eyes widened in shock at the dress, strikingly similar to the one she'd worn on New Caprica, but cut slightly differently, the neckline framing the necklace he'd given her…and on her wrist….he blinked, his eyes moving back to meet hers in shock.

Laura turned to her father as he stopped in front of Elosha and leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightly before he took her hand and offered it to Bill.

"Laura?" He blinked again as she smiled at him.

"Bill." Laura bit back a giggle. She'd known the piece of material wrapped around her wrist would catch him off guard, but she also knew that he'd never have asked her to take part in that particular part of the Taurian wedding rites, but that she wanted to, ever since she'd read about it a few months earlier.

"You know…" Bill murmured as they turned to face Elosha.

"I know." She playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

"If we're ready to begin?" Elosha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." They smiled at her.

"Very well then." She raised her voice. "Welcome guests, we are gathered here to celebrate and recognize the marriage of two hearts, of two lovers that have been often distanced by political agendas, necessity of survival, physical and emotional distances, and by the passion and care that they have lavished on others, often to the cost of their own psyches and needs." She paused. "Now, reunited again by the love they have for each other, they are choosing to share this day with all of you, as a demonstration and representation of the hope they have for what is, and what will come. The prophesies may have brought them together, and may have separated them…but through it all, when they believed in them, questioned them, and followed or ignored them. The prophesies are ambiguous, leaving the interpretation of them up to the followers. They may have different paths and different resolutions, yet through it all, they exist. And that is their point. To exist, for guidance and to lead us in the paths that life may point us toward."

Pausing, she turned to Bill. "William Adama. Son of Joseph and Shannon Adama. Father of Zachary and Leland Adama. You wish to take this woman in marriage. Why say you?"

Bill smiled and looked at Laura. "I wish to take this woman in marriage, she is the other half of my soul, of my heart. I began to live again the day I met her, and learned the meaning of love through her. I thought I had known love, and indeed I was aware of it, and of what I believed it was. I had experienced it through seeing the eyes of my children for the first time, through other times in my life. And I thought I had known what love was through those experiences. And then I met a beautiful, stubborn, schoolteacher turned politician, who proceeded to tell me what I didn't want to hear. Who continued to fight more stubbornly, more passionately for her people than anyone else I'd known. We struck a deal at the beginning…and through the next years fought through more adversity than any of us had expected to make a prophesy a living truth."

He took her left hand, absently noting how cool it was, despite the sun beaming down through the trees. "Laura, we've both had pasts we live with. We both have a future yet to experience, with you, I will overcome all obstacles, I will work with you, beside you, as a true partner, experiencing and sharing what our lives may bring. Through the good times…we already know we can experience the difficult times…I will never be perfect, I will make mistakes, and I will admit to my share of what may come. I will also promise that you will be cherished, adored, and loved…to our destiny's twining, what will be will be, what will come will come, what shall happen shall happen. And through it all, I will always love you, be in love with you, and share my love with you." Sliding a hand into his pocket, he withdrew a ring and slid it onto her finger. "My Laura, my now and forever, my reason for being…my life, my love." Lifting her hand to his lips, he pressed a gentle kiss on her fingers.

Elosha smiled at them before turning to face Laura directly. "And you, Laura Eileen Roslin. Daughter of David and Catherine Roslin. You wish to take this man in marriage. Why say you?"

Laura took a deep breath and leaned forward, impulsively kissing him gently before starting to speak. "My Bill. My Admiral…my love. I wish to take you in marriage, you are my other half, my partner in life and ever after. I first met you when I thought my world had crumbled. I next met you when our universe had crumbled. We argued, both of us believing the other was wrong…and yet came to an agreement. We were bound by secrecy and lived with the constraints we put on each other and those that were put upon us. As I approached death, I experienced epiphanies…one of which was how empty my life had been before this man had become part of it. Through all of our confrontations…our interactions…we had become part of the other." Her hand absently reached up and traced along the scar on his chest. "We both cheated what was to be certain death, more than once. We both learned to trust in each other and rely on each other."

Her lips curved up. "We learned through books…through emotions veiled between the covers of novels. From the moment we opened our eyes, we were in each others blood…I will never be free of him, nor do I want to be, for he is what I am. All that is, should always be. He is now and will always be my lifeblood, my counterbalance, my life, my love." Her voice dropped to a whisper again, "my Bill."

"My Laura." He echoed softly as she gently touched the ring she'd just placed on his finger.

"So it is heard and witnessed." Elosha smiled at them and lifted her head, gazing at the people gathered. "If there is any who decry this union, and can prove just cause, speak now." She paused a moment, the only sound the soft music still playing and a wind rustling the leaves. "Very well." Turning back to the altar, she picked up a small dagger.

"Laura…" Bill bent toward her ear. "You don't have to…"

"I know." She smiled at him. "I want to."

"And now." Elosha extended a hand toward Laura, who stepped forward and held out her arm so Elosha could unwind the piece of cloth around her wrist. "Laura has requested that we include part of Bill's heritage with part of the Tauron bonding ceremony." As a murmur rose up through the watching people, she held up the cloth. "Laura Roslin, you come to Bill Adama with a pure heart and soul. Your love for him all encompassing. And pledge yourself to him, to his heart and his care through all time."

"I do." Laura held up her right hand, a smile touching her face at the memory of having done the movement previously. This time however, was a much more joyous and willing occasion.

"William Adama. You come to Laura Roslin with a pure heart and soul. Your love for her all encompassing. And pledge yourself to her, to her safety and the protection of all that she is through all time." Elosha smiled at him.

"I do." Bill faced Laura, his right hand raised. "Through all time."

"The Gods will decree as they decide. They will demand a sacrifice and a demonstration of your love and faith." Stepping forward, Elosha waited as they moved slightly, their right hands touching lightly as she wrapped the cloth around their wrists, tucking the dangling ends in as she turned back to the altar. Picking up the dagger again, she took a breath and lifted it as they parted their hands slightly, allowing her to rest it between their palms. "They demand a sacrifice of your blood. Do you submit willingly to the demonstration of dedication to their demands?"

"We do." Eyes latched onto each others, they smiled.

"So say you both." Elosha placed her free hand on top of their joined hands and paused only a moment before simultaneously tightening her grasp, pressing their hands together as she pulled the dagger away, slicing a cut in their hands, a few drops of blood escaping as she turned to place the dagger on the alter before taking the cloth from their wrists and tightening it and continuing the binding around their hands, stopping the blood from seeping through. "The gods are pacified and respect your sacrifice."

"Are they gonna kiss now?" Shawna's voice cut through the sudden quiet, causing those who heard the whisper to chuckle and Elosha to smile at the girl standing in front of Kara.

"Soon." She winked at Shawna and returned her attention to the people in front of her. "In front of the Gods and these witnesses, through the prophets and traditions of your peoples, you are now bound in marriage, the bonds of matrimony extending through all times. So say we all."

"So say we all!" The watchers chorused back, Laura and Bill still staring into each others eyes, their bound right hands between them as the traditional response dissolved into cheers.

"You may now kiss…" Elosha broke off, realizing that they were already pressed together, their left arms wrapped around the other, Laura's draped over his neck, Bill's holding her waist tightly as the cheers grew louder. When they finally broke apart, foreheads resting together as they murmured something that only the other could hear, she nodded and lifted her hands again. "Welcome guests. I now present, Admiral William Adama and Doctor Laura Adama. May their lives be prosperous and joyful. So say we all!"

"So say we all!" Voices shouted out.

"Honor guard, form!" Kara yelled, then shrugged apologetically at Bill and Laura's startled looks, "hey, just because I'm out of uniform…"

"Kara…" Bill turned and saw the aisle that Laura had processed down earlier was now lined with pilots and crewmen from Galactica, the front two with sabers extended and forming an arch.

"Oh my…" Laura blinked.

"We may not be having a full military dress wedding, but, I wasn't going to let you get away without it." Kara grinned before raising her voice again. "Honor guard, attention!" When they all snapped straight Laura jumped slightly.

Kara stepped out of her place next to Tamara and moved to stand in front of the pilots forming the arch. "Admiral. Madam President. On behalf of the pilots, crewmen, and servicemen we congratulate you and wish you a happy and long voyage." She paused, smiling, "Husker, Nugget Rain or Tangle, also known as Airlock…we salute you." She snapped to attention and stepped to the side, opening the aisle for them to recess.

"Ready?" Bill glanced at her, his fingers lacing through hers underneath the cloth binding their hands together.

"Yes?" Laura smiled and stepped forward with him. As she neared the honor guard, she smiled at Kara, who winked back at her. Three steps later, she jumped as the saber tapped her gently on her... "What…"

"Respect." Bill chuckled, he had to admit, Domino was one of the pilots that wouldn't dare not obey Kara, which is why he suspected she'd assigned him to the traditional 'swatting of the bride'. While Laura had quietly become one of their own, earning the respect of the crew before they'd become involved as a couple, it was a bond that had only deepened as time had gone by.

"Forgot." She giggled as they climbed the steps to the house, Elosha following them, Catherine's voice, thick with emotion, already directing people where to place their chairs as the door closed behind them.

"Here then." Elosha carefully unwrapped their hands, inspecting the intermixed blood carefully. "How closely do you want to follow the tradition?"

"Fully." Laura answered before Bill could, raising an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to contradict her. "Don't start."

"Very well." Chuckling, she used the dagger to cut the material in half, wrapping half around each of their hands, binding the cuts securely. "However, tonight…"

"We'll take care of it." Bill smiled. "You want to go let them know we'll be back in a minute?"

"Of course." Elosha moved forward and kissed each of them gently. "It was destined you know."

"Something like that." Bill winked at her and waited for her to close the door before pulling Laura into his arms. "Gods…I love you."

"About time." She lifted her unbandaged hand to caress his cheek. "You didn't mind?"

"I didn't expect it." He kissed her, his mouth moving over hers lazily as she relaxed into him.

"Mmm, you think they'll miss us if we go upstairs now?" Eyes closed, she remained draped against him.

"Your parents, my parents, your sisters…Kara?" he chuckled. "Not a prayer. I'm surprised your mother hasn't burst…"

"Laura, Bill…" Catherine bustled in from the kitchen. "There you are, now…" she hugged them both tightly. "Now, it's your wedding, get back out there and mingle…"

"Yes Ma'am." Bill grinned. "Catherine, thank you, everything looks amazing."

"Just know what will happen if you ever upset her." She smiled at him. "Welcome to the family."

Hours later, Laura was settled on Bill's lap in a chair under one of the trees, her head resting against his as they gazed out at the people seated in various gatherings. "This has been amazing." She sighed softly and closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her back. "And I'm so glad Sherman's here, it made it almost perfect."

"I invited him for breakfast tomorrow so we can talk about what's happened since I left." He kissed her neck as she sighed again. "He wants to go track down some people though. He'll be back."

"Hope so." Shifting herself to a more comfortable position, Laura absently played with his hair. "We're married. Again." She giggled.

"Now, you can't get away from me." He nuzzled her neck. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank you. Again." Laura let her head roll back so it was braced on his shoulder. "You do too. I love you in your dress uniform."

"You love me out of it better." Bill murmured into her ear.

"True." Opening her eyes, she let her finger run along the necklace he'd given her. "I can hardly wait for tonight. I plan on wearing this…and what I've got on under the dress."

"Really." His eyebrow raised. "Intriguing."

"Actually," Laura shifted her weight and slid off his lap, bracing her weight on the armrests as she stood in front of him, her mouth almost on his. "I'm barely wearing anything under the dress. Just something to think about, Husker." She brushed her lips across his and straightened, eluding his grasp with a giggle as she moved across the grass to sit with her sisters.

"You left him all hot and bothered, didn't you." Cheryl giggled as Laura perched on a seat, crossing her legs primly.

"I just told him what I do, or don't have on under the dress." She accepted a glass from a passing waiter and lifted it in Bill's direction with a wink as he shook his head.

"Wicked, wicked woman." Sandra leaned forward. "I want to see the ring."

"Oh." Laura extended her hand so they could gaze at it. "It's engraved on the inside." Carefully, she took it off and held it so they could read.

"Rain, sine qua non?" Cheryl frowned. "What does it mean?"

"Rain was a callsign Kara gave me, um there was a situation, and she needed to let Bill know I was safe and with her, and figured Airlock would be too obvious, so she sent a message that Nugget Rain was fine, it has to do with the exchange she and Bill have, about hearing nothing but the rain. Sine qua non means without which not…it's a quote that we shared. It means without the other, we're not whole. His is engraved the same, except it has Husker instead of Rain." Laura slid the ring back on her finger.

"You're a hopeless romantic." Sierra perched on the arm of Laura's chair. "I still can't believe you're married."

"Just because I was selective." Laura sipped at her drink and looked up at her. "I missed you. I didn't have anyone to laugh with, or to tell me to lighten up…"

"Yeah, well, I was always good for it, and you're not going to get rid of me so easy now." She bent and kissed the top of Laura's head. "And, you can keep an eye on Cammie now that she knows you're here."

"Of course." Giggling, Laura shook her head. "What's another young woman to keep on track."

"Hey!" Cheryl protested. "I think I resemble that remark."

"You do." Laura wrinkled her nose at her sister as Shawna ran up to her. "Well hello there."

"Miss Laura?" Shawna held out a flower. "I picked it for you."

"Well thank you." Taking the flower, she hugged the girl. "Shawna, you were a wonderful flower girl. The petals were perfectly done."

"I tried really hard." She beamed.

"They were wonderful." Sierra added. "Are you a professional?"

"No. Just a little girl." Shawna shrugged. "But, I have to say good bye. Miss Elosha and Miss Dee are taking me home now."

"It has been a long day for you." Laura hugged Shawna. "Bill and I were so happy that you could be here with us. You wouldn't have been able to if you'd left."

"I know." Shawna bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Remember, you can just ask Miss Dee or Elosha if you need to see the Admiral or myself." Absently, she brushed Shawna's hair out of her face. "I'll see you at school next week. Don't forget, I'm taking a few days off."

"Right. To finish the house." Shawna proclaimed as the other women laughed.

"Something like that." Laura agreed with her, hugging her again. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye Miss Laura." Kissing her, she ran off across the lawn, where she caught Dee's hand.

"She's adorable." Sierra smiled. "One of your students?"

"Yes." Laura sipped her drink again. "She didn't get to go on a field trip a few days ago, and some of the others were teasing her, so she decided to move out and into the forest. Bill and I found her in the park, terrified and ready to go home, but not sure where she was. She's an orphan, and lives with some of the others, Elosha and Dee, who's studying with Elosha, take care of them."

"Laura." Bill stepped toward her. "I believe your mother wants us to make another round, I believe more people are leaving, and Kara and Zak are going to light the fire pit."

"Oh." Draining her drink, she set the empty glass on the table next to her and stood. "Sierra, you're staying with the family right?"

"Of course, darlin'." She slid into the chair Laura had just left. "Cheryl, Sandy and I are still getting caught up."

"Good." Laura tucked her arm through Bill's. "Command performance number four coming up."

Sandra giggled. "Told you."

"I know." Sighing, Laura glanced at Bill. "Honestly, if Mama had been in the military, the whole Cylon thing would never have happened."

"Well, considering we might never have met, I'm rather glad that never happened." Taking a breath, he led her back across the lawn, where people were gathering to leave.


	32. Chapter 32: Moonlight on The Shore

By the time Kara and Zak had the firepit lit, the numbers had dwindled down to the immediate families and a few close friends, among them Sierra, Cottle, and Billy. Hand in hand, Laura and Bill strolled down to the firepit, where one area had been left for them. "Alluvial deposits." Bill nudged Laura as he settled down on the log, pulling her back onto his lap.

"Leave your shoes on." She giggled, settling into his arms and smiling up at him.

"Wretched woman." He bent and captured her mouth, her lips parting under his.

"They like this all the time?" Cottle's gruff voice caused them to break apart, both turning to look at him.

"Not all the time." Kara handed him a mug. "Careful, it's Miz Roslin's recipe."

"Right." He took a swallow and coughed. "Fra…Strong."

"Thank you." Catherine settled down in a chair. "Having three daughters occasionally made it necessary to have something to help us through the difficult times."

"Roslin girls difficult?" He snorted. "Can't imagine it. Can't imagine three of them." Shuddering slightly, he shook his head as the others laughed.

"We're not the Admiral and the President here." Laura explained softly. "I mean, sometimes that's who people think we still are in town, or around other people, but never here. With family."

"It's been surprisingly nice." Bill added with a chuckle. "Just settling in, and figuring out where and who we are, we're still finding our way."

"Well, I for one, and I'm sure there's many," Cottle grinned at them, "who are happy with the fact that you two finally settled down and built yourself that cabin next to a lake."

"All Laura." Bill squeezed her lightly. "I came along later, remember?"

"It was our plan, the design I mean, we'd talked about it, imagining what we would build if we ever had the chance, and all I had done was the building itself." She sipped her drink. "We furnished it together."

"Whichever," Cottle looked around what he could see in the flickering firelight and the yard area, still lit by the lanterns Catherine had arranged for as well as the moonlight playing across the gathered group. "Still a nice area."

"We like it." Laura smiled. "Zak helped me with the plans, he's doing quite a bit of architecture work now."

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow, Cottle looked at him. "So, playing with all those blocks did pay off?"

"Yeah," Zak grinned back at him, "when I wasn't throwing them at people."

"I'd forgotten." Bill laughed. "Nearly took out your eye."

"Yeah. Last time I ever gave your boys anything they could throw." Chuckling, Cottle shook his head.

"I was aiming at Lee." Zak laughed. "And I can assure you, my aim's gotten better."

"Couldn't get worse." Cottle took out a pack of cigarettes and glanced toward Catherine. "You mind?" 

"No, make yourself comfortable." She smiled at him as he offered the pack around, Joe accepting one. "Anyone hungry?"

"Mama, you've stuffed us with food all day long." Cheryl groaned. "No more."

"There's still cake." Catherine offered. "It's wrapped up in the kitchen, but…"

"Mama, please. Just relax." Laura gestured lazily. "We're all family, and we're fine. We've had lunch and dinner, and cake…"

"Too much cake." Joey shifted Elizabeth on his lap so she settled back down. "Sandy, was our wedding like this?"

"Don't remember." She leaned over and kissed him. "Only had eyes for you."

"Gods, this is depressing." Cheryl frowned. "Frak. This means everyone's going to try and get me married off…"

"Well." Laura giggled as Catherine sat up. "Mama?"

"We can do a completely different wedding for you." Catherine's eyes lit up.

"No." Cheryl shook her head. "No way. Pick on someone else. Anyone else. Kara?"

"Already married." She grinned. "So to speak."

"Speaking of weddings…" Bill squeezed Laura gently. "What's been happening…just in general." He winked at Cheryl, who lifted her mug toward him in a silent toast.

"Lot to speak of. We can get into it later." Cottle nodded. "However, in the interest of the current topic of interest, there is one that the two of you would definitely be interested in. Actually, quite a few of you." He grinned. "There was a wedding a few months ago, several actually. Lampkin's getting quite a bit of practice. You remember Ishay was going to stay near me, so we could still have a medical center of sorts?"

"That central plateau area." Bill nodded and moved his mouth to Laura's ear. "Near where the shelters were that you watched the plains from." When she nodded, he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Right." His grin widened. "So imagine my surprise when she decided she wanted to head out and do some traveling. With a husband who was out exploring." 

"Lee married Ishay?" Laura blinked at him, quickly putting the pieces together. "Really?" 

"Lee and Ishay?" Bill stared at him. "Our Lee?"

"Yep. Lee had been back from one of his trips," Cottle glanced around the circle, his eyes resting briefly on Kara before continuing, "they'd been spending time together, but, no one really saw it coming. And yes, he, they were happy. Went traipsing off together." He shook his head. "Something about them continuing to survey and explore, and she could administer medical help if needed, and someone hadn't been able to make it back."

"How wonderful for them." Laura reached back and laced her fingers through Bill's, resting her head against his shoulder. "Bill?"

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek lightly and chuckled. "Who would have thought it. I'm happy for him though, sounds like he's found himself. Always liked her too, she took good care of us."

"Yes, she did." Laura turned her head and kissed him gently.

"We'll go more into it later." Cottle shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Mama?" Elizabeth looked up at Sandra. "Who's Lee?"

"Lee is your…" She thought for a moment, "your cousin. He's like Aunt Laura and Uncle Bill were, not here yet."

"Oh. Okay." She yawned and settled back in her father's lap again.

"So." Changing the subject, Sharon smiled at them. "Are you completely moved out here yet?"

"Almost, just a few more boxes of things." Laura sighed. "We got almost everything yesterday. I'm sure Kara and Tamara will be finding things though."

"And, you're still keeping the one room, in case you need to spend the night in town." Kara shrugged. "We can always throw anything we find in there."

"And you're moving in next week?" Bill glanced at his sister, absently rubbing Laura's arms as she nestled into him.

"Yes." She laughed softly. "Kind of excited about it."

"Should be interesting." Kara agreed.

"And, I ordered you something." Laura smiled at her across the firepit. "That something we talked about a few mornings ago? I hope it's all right."

Kara stared at her for a long moment before silently standing up and moving around the firepit to kneel next to them. "You did? For me?"

"Of course for you, silly." Reaching out, she drew Kara in for a hug murmuring something in her ear before Kara sat back, Laura moving to stroke her hair, her hand resting on Kara's cheek and brushing away the tear that was trickling down it. "I look forward to hearing you."

"Both of us do." Bill smiled at her. "It should be there day after next."

"Thank you." Kara sniffed and smiled weakly. "Now, I'm really glad I wore a dress for you today."

"We love you in whatever you choose to wear." Laura winked at her. The dress had been lovely, as was the casual pants and blouse she'd changed into a few hours after the wedding, claiming she needed to be able to move around comfortably as she was helping Catherine move things.

"I know." She sighed and settled down next to Laura, resting against her. "Thank you."

"We got her a piano." Bill explained to the rest of the group as Laura wrapped her free arm around Kara. "She played when she was a kid."

"Remember that tune you were plunking out on Galactica." Cottle tossed his cigarette butt into the fire.

"Me too." Kara whispered, hugging Laura again.

"Can I go play Kara's piano?" Elizabeth yawned. "Later?"

"We'll see." Sandra sighed. "We should probably head out. It's been a long day, and no nap for you know who."

"You like naps too, mommy." Elizabeth giggled as Joey slowly stood, lifting her to her feet as he did.

"So I do pumpkin." Sandra grinned. "Go tell Aunt Laura and Uncle Bill congratulations."

"Conlations Aunt Laura, Uncle Bill." Rounding the fire, she hugged them and gazed over Laura to Kara. "Thank you for showing me their horsies Kara."

"No problem Lizzie." At Sandra's sigh for the nickname, Kara grinned. "Sorry, Elizabeth."

"That's okay, you can call me Lizzie." She maneuvered around Laura's feet to hug Kara as Bill and Laura stood to hug Sandra and Joey.

"Thanks for everything." Laura hugged her sister.

"You're welcome." She smiled and leaned toward Laura's ear, "figured we'd start the ball rolling, since you and Bill have been interrupted several times today."

"We expected it." Laura giggled. Indeed, every time she and Bill had slipped away to try to have a private moment, someone had come upon them. "Sort of a habit now."

"Well." Sandra held out her hand so her husband could catch it. "We'll see you in a few days?" 

"Sure." Laura hugged them again and bent to kiss Elizabeth. "Take care pumpkin, you can come back and ride with us sometime."

"Kay. Thanks Aunt Laura." She smiled. "Can Shawna come too?"

"We'll see." As they moved away, Laura realized the others were getting up as well.

"We'll head on out," Sharon smiled at them. "We'll see you for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Laura hugged her mother in law. "Thank you so much…"

Fifteen minutes later, Laura and Bill were inside the house and leaning against the front door after closing it behind her parents. Zak and Kara were finishing putting the firepit out then were following everyone else back to town, Cottle had been invited to, and accepted Sharon and Joe's invitation to stay overnight. "Do we really have the entire house to ourselves?" Laura whispered, listening to the silence.

"Yep." Bill turned his head to look at her, a grin on his face. "All alone. Finally, at last. As beautiful as you were with the moonlight and firelight playing over you tonight, I much prefer being alone in here. The two of us, with no one here to interrupt what I'm about to do. Both to you and with you."

"Finally." Laura turned and was about to kiss him when she felt him lift her up, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. "Bill…"

"Already did the threshold thing." Adjusting her as she wrapped an arm around his neck he moved toward the steps. "Hold on."

"I trust you." Laura absently played with his hair as she rested her cheek against his head. "Bill? I love you."

"Bout time." He chuckled and used his foot to open the door to the bedroom. Setting her down next to it, he reached up and unfastened the tie she'd pulled her hair back with, combing out the strands as she smiled up at him. "Laura Adama. Again."

"Mmm hmm." Raising up on her toes she brushed her lips against his. "My Husker. William Adama. Still." 

"Yeah." He'd just wrapped his arms around her and was reaching for the tie to her top when a loud yell sounded from outside, followed by other voices and noises. "Frak." Dropping his head back, he groaned.

"Bill?" Confused, Laura propped herself up on her elbows and watched him cross to the window, pulling the curtain back slightly. "What is it." 

"Pilot's tradition." He grimaced and turned to look at her. "By chance, did someone give you a garter today?"

"Racetrack…" her voice trailed off. "I thought it was a marine or pilot thing…"

"Nope." Bill sighed. "They'll keep circling the house and making a racket until we go out and you let a designated representative take the garter off your leg."

"Excuse me?" She blinked at him. "Someone's going to take a garter off my leg? Someone who's not you?"

He managed a grin at her stunned indignation. "That's the general idea." 

"That's…" Laura broke off, a certain expression crossing her face.

Bill raised an eyebrow. He knew that look. That was the look that had caused them to nearly get caught in the galley on Galactica when she'd convinced him to go looking for dessert in the middle of the night and they'd ended up… or when she'd literally dragged him into a hidden nook and wrapped herself around him just before a group of marines had jogged by, her mouth on his…then again, the look that caused trouble also led to some pretty powerful…"What?" He realized she was tugging on his arm.

"I have an idea." She smiled serenely at him. "I just need you to go along with it."

"It'll make them go away?" He watched as she crossed the room, tossing her top on the bed and pulling something out of a drawer. "Laura?" 

"Tunic and undershirt off, Admiral." Laura directed as she unfastened the skirt and pulled the slip she'd grabbed over her head as the skirt fell to the ground.

"Is that new?" Pausing, his tunic half off, he stared at her, clad only in her necklace and a scarlet slip that bared her legs, one of which she was pulling a garter onto.

"I got it for you." Tossing her hair back, she smiled at him. "Like?"

"Like." He dropped his tunic on a chair and moved to slide his arms around her waist. "Very much like."

"Good." She kissed him, her arms winding around his neck.

"We can ignore them." Bill murmured into her hair. "They'll go away eventually."

"But we can get rid of them sooner." Laura arched against him as he ran a hand along her back. "Bill…the sooner we get rid of them, the sooner we get back to initiate the bed."

"Fine." With a sigh, he released her waist. "What are we doing."

"What we were just doing." She caught his hand and pulled him along downstairs.

"Laura, you're not dressed." He blinked at her, miles of creamy leg exposed under the short scarlet slip.

"I am enough." She glanced over her shoulder as they easily moved down the staircase. "Please. Most of them saw me in a hospital gown at least once. And it's longer than some of my other skirts or shorts. Not to mention how much older I am than they are."

"Still." He grumbled. She really had no idea that during their parties a few nights earlier, when she was on the bar first drinking then dancing, that very few people even though of her age. Or their relation to her age. Or the other times he'd caught certain pilots or Marines ogling her as she bent over work, oblivious to their gazes. At least he hadn't had to worry about any harm coming to her. Well, at least until…he broke off that line of thought at her voice.

"Hush." Laura giggled. "And stop worrying. You know very well they think of me as their mother and you their father. Let's go." Without giving him a chance to protest again, she pulled the door open, the cheers growing louder as the marines and pilots realized they were coming out. Seconds after they'd stepped onto the porch, whistles and cheers sounded. "So," she called, "I hear you want a bounty?"

"If you want to marry a Fleeter!" Yelled a voice from the back. "Pay the dues."

"I've drunk more than half of you under the table," Laura called back, laughing, "And the Admiral the other half, what other dues do you want?"

"Pay the price!" The chant started and grew as Bill stepped forward, leading her into the pool of light on the porch, and they realized exactly how the two of them were dressed. Or actually, weren't, based on the faltering yells.

"Who comes to claim the bounty?" Bill called, grinning at the expressions on the faces as the crowd stared at them. No matter what she said or believed, he somehow thought that if they had looked at her as just a mother figure before, after the sight of her like this…he possessively slid his hand to rest on the center of her back.

"Who dares?" Laura beveled slightly, the leg with the navy blue garter presented slightly to the front. "Anyone?"

Finally a blushing man stumbled forward, shoved by some of the others. "Uh, I guess me, Madame President…"

"I'm not the President anymore." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah." He swallowed nervously. "Uh, by your leave, Admiral?" When Bill simply raised an eyebrow, he swallowed again.

"Here you go." Accommodatingly, Laura extended her leg slightly, a smile on her lips.

"Uh, thank you Ma'am." Hesitantly, he reached out and carefully slid the garter down Laura's leg as the cheers started around them. Finally removing it from around her foot, he straightened and leaned forward to take her hand, brushing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Welcome to the family, ma'am, although you've been part of it for several years now."

"Thank you." Relenting, Laura leaned forward and kissed his cheek as Bill stepped forward.

"Oh. Here sir." With another sheepish grin, he handed the garter to Bill, who scanned the crowd quickly.

"We thank you all!" He called out. "Now, drinks are on the victor!" Unerringly, he tossed the garter out toward the back, where Kara automatically reached out and caught the item heading for her face. "Drinks are on Starbuck!"

"Frak…" Wincing, Kara shook her head, it had been pure instinct to grab the object headed for her, and now she would be stuck with the drinking bill. "Yes sir, Admiral sir."

"Good night, have fun…" Laura called out as Bill led her back to the door amidst the cheers. When he stepped through, she caught the door and looked back out them. Unable to resist, she finished. "We know we will!"

"Laura…" Bill groaned and pulled her inside, wrapping his arms around her as she fell against him.

"Bill." Pushing him back against the door, she smiled up at him. "Do you remember the night you arrived?"

"When we nearly frakked against your front door?" He smiled, remembering stepping inside her apartment and backing her against the door as it closed, both of them stumbling to the bedroom and leaving clothes strewn across the room. "Like this?" He spun and pressed her against the door, pinning her with his body as one of her legs lifted to wrap around his hips.

"Yeah." As he bit down on her neck, she let her head drop back. "Gods…"

"Yeah." Bill bent and lifted her. "Lift and hold on." As she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers laced through his hair, he headed back toward the stairs. "We have a great new bed. We have all the time in the world to explore every room and door in this house, but we're going to start with that bed. The one we picked out so you'd have something to hold on to?"

"Okay." Wrapped around him, her body rubbing against his, his mouth playing against her neck between words, Laura would have agreed to almost anything at this point. "Besides, I promised you I'd only have on the necklace and…" She burst out giggling as he ran the last few steps up the stairs and strode down the hall into the bedroom, barely pausing to slam the door with his foot.


	33. Chapter 33: Fully Wedded on The Shore

**_Heads up warning...this chapter would probably be considered M.._**.

"Gods." Unable to move, or even think about moving, Laura remained where she was, sprawled across the mattress of their bed, lamplight flickering on the walls and a soft rain pattering against the roof. "Bill…"

"You okay?" He lifted his head and grinned at her.

"Better than okay." She let out a soft sigh as he returned to what he'd been doing, gently using his hands and mouth to massage her right leg. He'd already done the left, and her entire body felt practically boneless under his ministrations. "Can't move."

"Don't want you to." Bill pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee. "Just lie there and enjoy."

"Can't do anything but." Laura smiled, her eyes fluttering shut. "Bill…"

"Shh." Chuckling, he bit down gently on her leg, causing her to tighten the grip she had with one hand on the headboard of the bed.

"No…" She shook her head slightly. "Higher…it'll show under…skirt."

"Ah." Bill obligingly released the skin and used his tongue to trace a line up her thigh. "Better?"

"Yes…" Her agreement ended in a soft sigh as he bit down, the sigh becoming a soft moan as she arched up under his mouth, his hand sliding up her other leg to rest on her stomach.

"Okay?" When he finally released her, he lifted his head again and grinned up at her, resting his chin on her hipbone.

"Gods…Bill." Laura let out a soft hum before managing to speak. "In the last several hours, you have seriously frakked me every which way in this bed, pretty much been the fantasy personified of any woman…I can barely move, and don't want to as long as you keep doing whatever it is you've been doing with your mouth…I think I'm better than okay."

"Just checking." Sliding up her body, he settled against her as she let one hand drift down to stroke through his hair. "Figured with no honeymoon, it was quality of time, not quantity."

Laura giggled softly, her eyes opening to try and focus on him. "Makes sense."

"After all, we do have the entire house to make it through." Turning his head, he kissed her hand. "So, the sooner we start here…"

"Indeed." Giving up on focusing, she sighed softly and moved slightly, cuddling into him, her free hand tangling in his dogtags. "Not for lack of trying."

"Nope." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Your sisters may not want to come into the kitchen without checking again."

"Good thing we hadn't gotten farther than you putting me up on the counter." Laura's lips curved as she remembered ducking out of their wedding reception to catch her breath, Bill finding her in the kitchen getting a drink of water, backing her up to the counter and lifting her…his fingers tracing…

"Yeah." Bill chuckled. "Or the back porch…"

"Or the front closet…" She sighed softly, listing the third place they'd tried to have a private moment after the wedding, when Shawna had found them while playing hide and seek with Elizabeth and Zak. After that, they'd given up and just decided to wait until everyone had left.

"Well worth the wait." Bill smiled and slid his hand up her stomach, ending at the necklace and tracing it. "Almost forgot."

"Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered open as he propped himself up on an elbow. "What?"

"The stones." The tilted his head, leaning closer and inspecting them in the flickering light.

"What color are they?" Laura smiled, her hand still absently running through his hair. When he didn't answer, she lifted her head slightly. "Bill?"

He tilted his head the other way, looking closer. He'd fully expected them to be red, or a shade of it, as the color signified a passionate love. And if what they'd just spent the last several hours doing wasn't passionate, he didn't know what was. He did however know that what they'd spent the last several hours doing was more meaningful and beautiful…and passionate than he'd ever experienced. Although they'd been lovers on several levels, it seemed with the publicly official wedding, they'd confronted and eliminated any fears or ghosts between them, opening themselves completely to each other. Realizing she had repeated his name, he blinked. "Yeah?"

"I said, what color are they?" Laura tried to untangle one hand from his dogtags, or the other from where she was clinging to the back of his neck. "Red?"

"Black." He frowned slightly. "I expected red."

"Me too." She mirrored his frown. "What does black mean?"

"Don't know." Bill admitted, bending to kiss her as she relaxed back into the mattress. When he released her lips, she sighed softly. "We could look it up."

Laura blinked. "And have something to eat?"

"There is cake." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Mmm. Cake, you…no one else in the house…" She smiled. "You find the book, I'll get the cake and something to drink."

"Deal." Kissing her again, he lifted her to a seated position, her legs curling so she was pressed up against him.

"Love to keep this up, but I'm hungry." Laura kissed him lightly. "And we need our energy for round whatever we're on."

"True." Chuckling, Bill slid off the bed and held his hand out to Laura. Together, they grabbed their robes, helping each other into them between caresses and kisses.

By the time Laura had unwrapped a plate of leftover cake and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the chiller, Bill was wandering back into the kitchen, paging through a book. "Find anything?" She glanced up at him as she poured two glasses and handed him one.

"Maybe." He set the book down on the counter in front of the plate of cake, both of them leaning over it. "Here…"

"Red is the color of passion…" Laura read softly, "and rarely the color appears so dark as to be black."

"The passion in that case is a rare depth that survives all challenges it faces, and lasts through all eternity." Bill continued as she traced the line of the book with her finger. "The passion is representative of true depths of love and will not and cannot be broken no matter how many times it may be tested."

Laura took a breath as he finished reading then looked up at him. "Well, we know we're meant for each other, no matter what, and apparently your heritage supports that."

"As if we needed it." He traced the necklace with a finger, letting it trail up her neck to lift her chin so he could kiss her. As the kiss deepened, he turned and lifted her up on the center counter. Releasing her mouth, he smiled. "Remember when you were showing me the house for the first time, and we were in this position?"

"I told you the next time you had me here, you better follow…" Laura let her head drop back with a groan as he lowered her back onto the counter, his other hand absently moving the cake plate to the side. "Oh gods…"

"You and champagne." Untying the robe, he picked up the glass she'd just filled. "Gods forbid I don't follow through on your directive, Madame President."

"You'd better believe it, Admiral…" As the cold champagne trickled along her skin, she arched up with a sharp gasp.

"Vintage Laura." Chuckling, he bent over her, licking at the trickles across her stomach until she was literally writhing under his mouth and hands.

Some time later, they were curled up together in their new bed, arms and legs tangled from where they'd literally collapsed after making their way upstairs, leaving the glasses and bottle in the sink, but managing to get the uneaten cake back into the chiller before stumbling out of the kitchen. Laura twisted slightly, nudging his head slightly so she could nuzzle at his neck. "Bill?"

"Hmm?" Enjoying the lassitude running through him, as well as Laura draped around him, he moved slightly.

"I love you." She nestled into him, her teeth gently nibbling at his neck, her tongue soothing the small bite marks.

"Love you too." Tightening his grip on her, he smiled slightly and followed her into the darkness of sleep.

The next morning, Laura rolled over, wondering why the bed felt so different, when she opened her eyes to see not her apartment, but their bedroom in the cabin. Stretching, she smiled as she felt Bill's arms tighten around her waist, his morning stubble rubbing against her back as she nestled back into him. "Morning."

"Morning." His voice was the low husky tone she adored in the morning. And the afternoon, and evening…well, truthfully whenever she heard it. And when she heard it, it pulled at her almost physically, making her feel…"How're you feeling?"

"Hmm." She let her fingers drift along his, absently marveling at the darkness of his frakkingly capable hands entwined with the paleness or hers as his breath moved her hair. "Loved. Satiated. Married. You?"

"Same." He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Love the bed."

"Me too." Laura turned her head to catch his mouth with hers in a languid kiss. "Can we stay here forever?"

"In bed?" Bill chuckled, the hand underneath her body tightening on her waist momentarily before drifting lower. "I think we might be missed."

"Don't care." She giggled, the sound turning into a low moan followed by one of those little sounds he'd never been able to qualify, but was all Laura, this one having the particular tone of an aroused Laura. "Have you, that's all I need."

"And someone's still tipsy from champagne." He let his other hand drift upwards to cup her breast, alternating between whisper strokes of her skin and the occasional sharp twist or pinch…

"Mmm. Feels good." Relaxing into him, she smiled, her body moving unconsciously against him as he stroked her. When she stiffened suddenly, he abruptly rolled her onto her back and slid into her as she let out a low keening cry, arching up against him, her arms tight around his neck. As she slowly relaxed, her body still trembling as he rolled over so she was once again lying draped over him as he rubbed her back, Laura sighed softly. "Stay forever."

As if on cue, the phone rang, causing both of them to turn their heads slightly to glare at it. When it continued to ring, Bill sighed and reached out to lift up the receiver as Laura closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, his other hand stroking her tangled hair. "Adama." As he listened to the person on the other end of the line, he gazed at Laura's hair, as always, amazed at the different shades of red all mixed together in some sort of glorious highlighted perfection, an observation he hadn't been able to make the times they'd found themselves almost in this exact situation and position in his rack on Galactica. All in all, a thoroughly frakked Laura, both of them wrapped around each other and dappled in sunlight was something he'd dreamed of since, well, after he'd gotten over the whole wanting to throw the annoying President into the brig thing, or in all honesty, maybe a few times before that.

Realizing his thoughts were drifting away from the conversation, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the voice in his ear, not Laura's hand stroking his side, nails lightly scratching his skin, her mouth…cutting off the conversation, he responded. "Fine. We'll see you in a bit." Hanging up the phone, he sighed and looked down at her. "Cottle. Wants to see us before he heads out to find his family."

"Now?" Laura sighed and propped her chin on his chest. "I don't want to. I mean, I love the man, but…now?"

"In an hour." Chuckling, he traced her cheek with his finger. "He'll head out after that, but, he did say he was bringing lunch."

"He's bringing food for us?" Her eyes widened. "Well, that's different then…"

"You're hungry after all that food yesterday?" Bill teased, running his hands up her bare back.

"Worked it off. And then some." Laura giggled softly. "We should get up and take a shower…you said an hour?"

"An hour." He confirmed, his hands running back down her sides to cup her rear end as she unconsciously moved against him. "Laura…"

"Hmm?" Eyes closed again, she bit his earlobe and moved her lips to his ear. "An hour, Bill…considering what we can get done in a few minutes…"

"True." Moving his hands lower, he drew her legs up against his sides as she pushed her body up, bracing her hands on his chest, lifting just enough…"Gods, Laura…"

"Gods nothing." Tossing her hair back, she dropped her head back as she moved over him, eyes closed, just feeling him in her, his hands running along her legs, his body between her legs…his chest under her hands. "You're mine, Bill. Not the Gods…not anyone else's. Mine." The last statement was almost a hiss that turned into a yelp as he pushed up into her unexpectedly, breaking the rhythm she'd set. Her eyes opening, they glinted down at him dangerously. "Fighting it, Admiral?"

"Showing we're a matched set, Madame President." Abruptly, he sat up, turning so that he was perched on the side of the bed. "Legs around me."

"Hands on my ass." She countered with another hiss as she tightened her legs around his waist.

"I'm yours?" Bill felt her tighten her legs and twisted again, rolling them so his weight was pressing them into the mattress, his feet braced on the floor as he moved against her, the rhythm more and more erratic.

"Frak…yes." Laura's head dropped back, baring her neck as she grasped at his shoulders. "Mine."

"Makes you…mine." On the possessive, he thrust against her, the movement pushing them back onto the bed as he pressed deeper into her, Laura's back bowing with the movement as her grasp on him became a frantic clawing as she lost her center of balance as he kept pushing at their entwined bodies. "You're mine…Laura…."

"Yours." She panted back, tightening her legs even more as his hand moved down between them…and… she flew apart with a shriek, her nails sinking into his back as she wrapped herself around him, her teeth biting down on his shoulder as his unerringly found her shoulder as they tumbled…

When she opened her eyes again, Laura blinked slowly. The room was still spinning and seemed to be…closing them, she realized Bill was breathing heavily against her neck, both of them still wrapped around each other, "Gods…" she breathed out. "Bill?" He let out a grunt and ran a hand along her back. "No…don't let go." She still felt like her body was out of control, and would…do…something, or float off somewhere if he didn't anchor her to the bed…she shuddered again, the movement tightening her legs around him again as she whimpered softly.

"Got you." With an effort, he moved his mouth to her ear and murmured softly into it, following the soft affirmation with a gentle kiss just below her ear. "Gods, Laura…"

"Room…spinning." Her voice was soft, distant. "Not…right." At her statement, Bill lifted his head. Somehow when he'd pushed against her, their movements had taken them all the way across the bed so she was lying with her head over the edge, her tangled hair strewn across what was left of the bedding and over the side.

"Here." Carefully, he moved back slightly, taking her with him. "Better?"

Laura carefully opened her eyes to see the ceiling. "Yes."

"What the frak…was that?" Rolling on their sides, he refused to release her, grasping behind him for the one sheet that was still on the bed and pulling it over them.

"Don't know." She blinked, her lashes brushing against his throat. "Frakking amazing?"

"Aside from that." Bill nuzzled her neck.

"Don't know." Laura sighed, a soft noise against his hair. "Gods…I love being married."

"Laura, I've been married." He kissed her neck apologetically before continuing, "this has nothing to do with being married. Everything to do with you. And me. Us. Together."

"Not everyone like this?" Her lips curved upwards. "Us. I'm yours, you're mine. Forever."

"Yeah." His hand running along her body, he caught her mouth again, her lips parting under his gentle assault. "Forever. Us."

As she shuddered in his arms again at the possessiveness in his tone and touch, her body reacting to the husky confidence, Laura let out another whimper. "Gods…Bill."

"Shh." Nuzzling her neck, he gently pulled her hair back, exposing the pale skin of her neck. He was about to bite down on the tempting area when he caught sight of the clock. "Cottle."

"Hmm?" Laura rubbed her leg against his hip.

"He'll be here in half an hour." Giving in to the temptation, he ran his tongue along her neck, reveling in the taste of her, one he couldn't seem to get enough of.

"S'okay." Her lips curved up. "He's seen us in bed together before."

"Laura." Bill sighed. "Seeing me in uniform and you in a hospital gown or blouse and slacks curled up together with a book in Sick Bay is not like seeing you…us, thoroughly frakked and naked."

"Seen both of us naked." Laura stated again, the seriousness in her tone eliminated by the giggle that followed. "Our doctor."

"Not like this." He chuckled and kissed her lazily, promisingly… "Shower, lunch with Sherman, we'll see him out, then come back up here so I can ravish you somewhere else."

"Not if I ravish you first." With a sigh, Laura rolled away from him, wincing as their bodies separated. "Carry me to the shower?"

"Of course." With a grin, he slowly sat up and gazed down at her as she stretched. Turning, he began to untangle himself from the sheets when he heard a gasp behind him and felt Laura sit up. "What?"

"Gods Bill, your back…" Laura stared at the claw marks she'd left. "I can't…" she stared at her nails then back at the marks along his back.

He winced. "Bit sore. You must have been hanging on pretty tight."

"You could say that." Kneeling behind him, she traced the marks then pressed a kiss against his spine, one of the few areas not scratched or red. "Let's go, Admiral. You can carry me next time."

"Why…" As he twisted to look at her, he caught sight of the sheet that he'd been lying on, spotted with blood.

"I…um…" Sliding off the mattress, she held out her hand. "Sorry?"

"Didn't even feel it." Grasping her hand, he let her lead him toward the bathroom.

"We've less than thirty minutes?" Laura spared a longing glance at the deep tub, with multiple jets…probably the most decadent thing she'd asked for in the house, aside from the bed, and well maybe the kitchen…but after all those years without a decent bath, it was something she never wanted to take for granted again. And, being large enough for two, with those interestingly placed jets, raised intriguing possibilities. However, realizing that sometimes, usually, the shower would be better, there was a glassed in shower stall on the other side of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Opening the shower stall, Bill turned on the water, holding his hand underneath until he was satisfied with the temperature. "Here."

"Be right there." Pulling a drawer open, she grabbed a hairtie and pulled her hair up on the top of her head, fastening it out of the way. Catching his look, she smiled. "You can take it down after the shower, I just don't want it getting wet…"

"Fine." Stepping inside the shower, he held out his hand to help her into the stall, his eyes running along her body until they lighted on something, causing him to grin. "By the way, I think we're even."

"Hmm?" Glancing up, she poured out soap onto a cloth and stepped behind him, gently washing his back. "What do you…" as the water ran down her body, she winced and looked down at her stomach and legs. "Frak…Bill…"

"Hey, they're out of sight." Waiting until she'd finished washing his back, he took the cloth from her and washed the reddened areas where his stubble had rubbed against her pale skin, as well as the marks he'd deliberately left. "All right?"

"Yeah. But, you're shaving as soon as we get done here." Leaning forward, she kissed him gently. "Don't worry, I've got some stuff somewhere that will help. Some of the same thing your mom gave us for our hands."

Twenty minutes later, Laura was brushing her hair out when Bill stepped back into the bedroom and crossed to her. "Better?"

She placed the brush on the dresser and turned to face him, her fingers wandering along his chin, followed by her lips brushing across the smooth skin. "Perfect. How's your back?"

"That stuff you put on it is working, don't feel a thing." Stepping back, he eyed her, his smile disappearing. "You're not wearing red."

Laura giggled softly, running her hand along the dark green sweater she wore. "Bill, I do like to wear other colors than red."

"Yeah? Still." He shook his head as a knock sounded from downstairs.

"Still." Passing him, Laura trailed a finger across his chest. "I'll let Sherman in while you finish getting dressed."

"Down in a few minutes." With a sigh, Bill turned to where she'd set out a loose shirt and jeans for him, matching her own causal attire.

"Bill?" Pausing at the door, she looked back at him, a mischievous smile on her face. "And as a matter of fact, I am wearing red. Just not…visibly." Lifting an eyebrow, her smile widened as he swallowed. "See you downstairs."

VN:F [1.6.6_911]


	34. Chapter 34: Catching Up on The Shore

"Bout time." As Laura opened the door, Cottle raised an eyebrow. "Young lady."

"Sorry." She wrinkled her nose at him as she stepped aside to let him enter. "You did bring food, right?"

"Figured it would be the only way the two of you would let me in." Chuckling, he held up a basket. "Bill's mom sent it, said you should keep the basket to collect herbs in."

"Thank you." Taking it, she brushed a kiss across his cheek. "And we are glad to see you, despite…"

"Yeah." He followed her through the house. "Bill up yet?"

"Getting dressed." Laura set the basket on the counter, glad they'd taken the time to clean up the kitchen after their middle of the night activities. "Did you have any problems getting back out here?"

"Nope." When she held up a glass, he nodded. "Like I told Bill, I wanted to come by before I headed out. Got some people I need to track down…then I'll be back."

"Good." She handed him the glass and poured another for herself, taking a sip before setting the food out. "Do you think you'll stay around here?"

"Miss me?" he chuckled.

"You yes." She laughed softly. "Being your patient, no."

"Life was a lot quieter without you two." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Missed you, young lady."

"Likewise." Laura smiled.

"Less than a day and you're already making time with another man." Bill chuckled as he entered.

"Hey. She and I have shared many a moment." Cottle stepped back and clapped Bill on the arm. "Glad to see you could join us."

"Someone beat me to the shower." Taking the glass Laura handed him, Bill grinned.

"You still got your back washed." Leaning up on her toes, she kissed him. "So don't complain."

"Wasn't." Sliding his arm around her waist, they returned their attention to the man grinning at them.

"You two." Cottle chuckled again. "Nice to see you this affectionate when you're awake."

"See." Laura giggled and returned to setting out the food. "I told him you'd seen us in Sick Bay."

"Rather hard to avoid when you insisted on privacy, but still needed to be monitored." He lifted an eyebrow. "And that would go for both of you."

"I suppose it would." With a sigh, Bill took the plate Laura handed him as Cottle did the same. "We eating in here or outside?"

"Bit chilly today, you two were lucky the weather held yesterday." He glanced out the window. "Although, I suppose you haven't taken a look outside yet."

"No." Laura turned to glance out the window. Sure enough, the sunlight that had fallen across the bed earlier that morning had been replaced with a blustery looking overcast sky. "Oh…well, inside I suppose."

As they settled around the table next to the window overlooking the garden, Bill took a breath. "Lee's well?"

"Yeah. Well, he was when…" Cottle shrugged. "The two of them like the exploring thing. Don't quite understand it, but they're happy. And, she's able to work with some of the outlying settlements if they need medical attention. Lee's taken to surveying, continuing what he started…"

"What?" Bill and Laura exchanged a glance.

"He…" Cottle took a drink and set his glass back down before gazing levelly at them. "He was the one who found you. He was on his way back from one of his surveying trips…"

"He used to stop by every six weeks or so." Bill reached out and absently caught Laura's hand. "Spend a day or two with me before heading back to the main settlement."

"You were about a week out from us." Cottle shook his head. "Lee scared the frak out of us, used your Raptor to come get me. Didn't know you'd kept it in good condition."

"Tinkered with it now and then." Bill shook his head. "Knew I wouldn't need it, but gave me something to do."

"Well, scared us all to see it come screaming in. He landed long enough to get a few of us, Helo, Romo, Saul, and me. Made sure everyone knew it wasn't an attack, just wanted to get us back to you." He sighed. "Too late of course. Best I could tell, your heart just gave out. You were barely alive when we got there…nothing I could do, nothing you wanted me to do." As they glanced at each other, he took a deep breath. "The only thing you were insistent on was that we bury you with Laura. You got that out, along with a final word to Lee and Saul…and were gone."

"I remember…going to sleep, have a vague recollection of seeing Lee and…" Bill shook his head. "Then the boat." As Laura tightened her grip on his hand, he smiled at her. "Then you."

"Mmm hmm." She returned his smile.

"We buried you next to Laura…then…" Cottle shook his head, "we burned the cabin. It was your place, yours and Laura's. Didn't want anyone disturbing you after that. Ellen said they could see it from the village, a light in the distance. Wasn't to waste the resources or your cabin, and…from what I could tell, you weren't in any pain. It was just…your time."

"How long…" Laura sighed. "I mean, time here is different from there…"

"Just under a year. And from what I can tell, I went about six months after Bill." Shaking his head, Cottle chuckled. "One thing you didn't know about, was the number of babies that were born within the first year that were named various versions of both your names…William, Bill, Adam, Laura…Rose…you name it, quite a few."

"Babies?" Laura smiled wistfully and glanced at Bill. "See, they were following our original plan. Babies."

"Your original plan." He chuckled. "And Saul and Ellen?"

"Represent the Cylons, they work with Romo…pretty much everyone has had to learn to lean on each other for survival." Taking a bite of food, he chewed as he thought. "Oh, Ellen, she's probably changed the most from what you would have remembered of her. She started teaching."

"Teaching? Ellen?" Laura blinked in astonishment. "Really?"

"Along with others." Cottle shook his head. "She changed a lot. Both of them. They found a new purpose…and what they'd originally hoped for, however long ago, seemed to make sense. Helo and Sharon, they're heading up an agricultural collective of sorts. Have a little brother for Hera as well."

"Good." Laura smiled, picking up her glass and taking a sip. "Hera?"

"Gorgeous. Precocious." He grinned. "Keeping her parents on the run, but she's a good kid. Puts up with their protectiveness, and smart as a whip."

"I'm glad." Absently, Laura ran a finger around the rim of her glass. "Much as I hate to ask…Baltar?"

"Ah. Gaius." Cottle took a deep breath and shifted his weight in the chair before answering. "Avoids his former cult groupies like the plague. He's made it clear, he wants nothing to do with them. He and Caprica…" He paused to take a swallow from his glass. "They're good together. One of the last things I remember doing before arriving here, was telling them that she's pregnant. Hopefully, no complications. He's focusing on agriculture, she's leveling between science and studying the books we have, on anything and everything."

"Books?" Laura tilted her head and glance at Bill. "Your books?"

"Yeah. I had a box with some with us, but the rest I'd left for the settlement. Along with any others we could find. A library of sorts." Bill nodded.

"Lee kept your books, think he gave them to Sharon for safekeeping, except for two that he buried with you. Said you'd want them with you always and had made him promise to do so." Cottle explained.

"Searider and 'The Thief…" Bill explained softly at her inquiring look. "Those were ours."

"Yes. They were." Leaning forward, she kissed him gently. "And they are."

"Two of the first we purchased together here." Bill explained as Laura leaned back in her chair.

"How did Lee and Layne end up together?" Laura asked softly, smiling at Bill's confused look. "Her first name, Bill."

"Right." He shook his head. "Forgot."

"She'd gone with him on some of his shorter trips back to outlying areas that had some medical questions. I wasn't about to head out there, so she did. Somewhere along the line, they…well, decided to make it formal." He grinned. "Romo insisted on doing the ceremony, Helo and Sharon stood up with them. We did it at the gathering celebrating the first harvest. Trust me, this one he didn't rush into. They, well, they don't have what the two of you have, who does? But, they have a bond, and they genuinely care for each other, if it wasn't a deep love, it soon would be."

"Good." Laura took Bill's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "He deserves it, as does she."

"She's a good person." Bill added softly. "She took care of you."

"She saved your life." Laura smiled back at him before returning her attention to Cottle. "So, you're going to go find…"

"I've got a granddaughter to find, and my daughter." He smiled fondly, "They were on Leonis…"

"And then what?" Laura stood and picked up the plates, carrying them to the sink. "No, I'll get coffee, you stay there." She smiled at the men. "This time."

"Don't know." Cottle glanced out the window. "This seems like a nice area to settle in…"

"It is." Bill nodded slowly.

"So, we'll see." As Laura set a coffee cup in front of him, he sighed. "We'll see. I'm still…adjusting."

"It takes time." She slid back into her chair. "We're all still adjusting."

"You two seem to be adjusting well enough." He sipped at his coffee.

"It has its moments." Bill chuckled. "We're still finding people…places, situations. But, there's things here we remember, people we haven't seen…"

"I noticed. Good turnout yesterday." Cottle grinned. "Some familiar faces, some new ones."

"Our families, friends from the past, from Galactica." Bill stated, absently edging his chair closer to Laura's as he reached out and traced her arm with his finger. "We'd thought something smaller, but then her mother…well, both our mothers…"

"And things just sort of took off from there." Laura finished. "Although it was nice to see people I hadn't seen yet, and to share the day with others…"

"Met your, I think she said college roommate of yours, Sienna…Sierra, something like that." Cottle sipped his coffee.

"Sierra." She smiled, "grad school roommate actually. We ran into her daughter a few nights ago, she'd arranged for Sierra to make it here."

"She mentioned her daughter, said she worked at Caprica Nights?" At Laura's nod, he continued, a fond smile crossing his face. "Gods, I remember that place. We used to go to the one out by Caprica University when I was here doing some specialization training."

"The Caprica Nights by the University?" Bill frowned slightly, trying to remember what he'd read in Cottle's service file, years ago.

"Yeah. The younger interns used to go there to blow off steam," he chuckled, "took pity on those of us in from the Service back for training, so they'd take us there. Of course, we'd all get drunk and raise hell. Then try to cover for each other the next morning. Or brag about what had happened the night before." He shook his head. "There was this one waitress. Classy, great to look at, reddish brown hair that went down her back, legs to…well," he glanced at Laura, "sorry. But, she took care of us, made sure we were okay to get back to the Medical Complex, or called for a cab. After I shipped back out, I went back the next year, but she wasn't there any more, they said she'd been a student, had graduated, like a lot of the others. That was the good thing about going there, great place to get drunk and have fun, with no worries about getting home, or into anything you couldn't handle. Unlike some of those places you and Saul, mainly Saul, frequented on tour."

"Well, we were in the Merchant Fleet, got into the habit there." Bill grinned, his hand still running along Laura's arm, trying to relax the tenseness he could feel there. "Had to continue it."

"Yeah. Still never found anything like that Rose again." Shaking his head, he took a swallow of coffee then stared at Laura, who'd burst out coughing. "You okay?"

"Fine." She managed a smile, waving a hand at him. "Something went down the wrong way. Rose?"

"Yeah. Our Caprica Nights connection." He grinned. "Could have been…" his voice trailed off, staring at her deep blush and making the connection. "Frak."

"We all have secrets in our past." Laura sighed. "Or not so secret pasts. I guess since the parties the other night…"

"You? Were Rose?" He frowned, thinking. "But you'd only have been…" his voice trailed off.

"How do you think I feel." Bill winced, "I found out when they dragged her onto the bar during her bachelorette party."

"On the bar?" Cottle blinked again as Laura's blush deepened even further.

"So." She cleared her throat. "Um, how's Galen? And Hot Dog…"

"Both with someone. Galen still sees Nicky, he's overseeing the construction of wind powered generators at some of the larger settlements." He took a sip of the coffee. "Hot Dog, well, he's farming now, doing well. Has a plot next to Sharon and Helo. Turned out to be a good father to Nicky, and Tyrol still comes by to visit when he's in the area."

"Good." Laura sighed and looked at Bill. "We should tell him. Just in case."

Bill nodded slowly. "I agree." As they both turned to look at Cottle, who was eying them curiously, he sighed. "Sherman, I need your oath on this. For now."

Cottle frowned slightly, looking from one to the other. "I suppose."

"A few weeks ago," Laura began softly. "We were out riding in the woods. We came across some…settlers. That don't wish to join the main community at this point of time."

"Not for everyone." He shrugged. "So they staying out there?"

"For now." Bill nodded. "They help us with the horses, Zak worked on a cabin for them. We're fine with having them around…"

"What are they, escaped criminals?" He shook his head. "Out with it Admiral. You and Madame President here never cut corners in giving me news."

They exchanged another glance before Bill continued. "Very well. It's Natalie and Boomer. Haven't seen any others, neither have they. Both ended up sacrificing themselves for the survival of the fleet, one way or another…"

"Cylons?" He blinked at them. "Here? But…"

"Can't explain it." Bill tightened his grip on Laura's hand. "Zak, Kara, Billy…a couple of people know about it. But not many. For obvious reasons."

"You think?" Cottle absently took a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. "Don't worry, not going to light it. How are they?"

"Nervous, but fine." Laura sighed softly. "Obviously worried about being exposed. Too many people know who they are."

"Not worried about their proximity?" He gestured, "never mind, of course not. They wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Natalie sacrificed herself for what she believed could be the greater right, and Boomer, in the end…" Bill shrugged. "Well, we trust them. Possibly more than they trust themselves."

"When you come back, we'd like you to meet them." Laura added.

"I'd like that. Like to see Natalie again, Boomer, well…I'll see." He winced. "Didn't think I'd ever have the opportunity again."

"Neither did we." Laura shifted slightly, leaning into Bill. "You can imagine our surprise. Our parents know about them, but don't know that they're Cylons…were Cylons?" She glanced up at Bill. "How does that work anyway?"

"Don't know." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he absently started playing with her hair. "But, for now, we'll keep their secret."

Cottle shook his head. "Natalie, not a problem. Boomer? How many times is she going to show up?"

"Well, this would be it." Bill grinned.

"Point made." Glancing out the window, Cottle sighed. "Rain looks like it's stopped for a bit, I should head on out."

"I'm glad you came by." Laura unwrapped herself from Bill's loose embrace as Cottle stood. "You'll let us know as soon as you're back?"

"And keep in touch until then?" Bill added.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around Laura as she led them toward the door. "Quite a few people I want to catch up with around here. Might stop off and see some others though on my travels. I'll be back though."

"Good." Pausing inside the door, Laura impulsively hugged him. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." He grinned over her shoulder at Bill. "You too. However, it was quite a bit calmer without one or the other of you frequenting my door for a while."

"You missed it and you know it." Laura teased, kissing his cheek. "Be careful out there."

"I will." Releasing her, he held his hand out to Bill. "See you soon?"

"You better." Bill nodded as Laura opened the door, shivering at the cool breeze. "You going to be all right out there?"

"I'll be fine." One side of his mouth curved up. "Downright balmy compared to New Caprica, isn't it Madame President."

"Laura." She corrected with a giggle. "And yes, at least we know the rain won't last forever here."

"Gods willing." Pulling his jacket on, Cottle grinned at them. "Well, now that you've had food and a break, I'll let you two get back to the honeymoon."

"You were worth the break." Snuggling into Bill's side against the cold, Laura smiled. "Thanks for lunch."

"We'll talk to you soon." Bill chuckled as Cottle stepped outside. "Travel well."

"Stay inside." He grinned at them. "And look at it this way, with the cold and rain, no one will want to bother you out here anyway."

"True." As Cottle strode down the steps with a final wave, Bill tightened his grip on Laura as they waved back. When she rested her head against his chest, he glanced down. "You okay?"

"I am." Eyes closed, Laura sighed softly. "No, don't close the door just yet."

Bill frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her lips twitched slightly. "New Caprica. This was what I wanted. Not just the cabin, but you holding me, against the cold and rain."

"Ah." Bill turned slightly, obligingly tightening his arms around her.

"We…Sherman and I, we used to meet for afternoon tea once or twice a week." Laura murmured against his chest. "He'd tell me stories about you, well they were about Galactica, or about other ships you'd been on…he called it letting me know more about the fleet. But, he was really reassuring me that you'd be there for me. Both before the invasion, and after." Her hand ran up his chest to rest on his shoulder. "He'll be back."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head, then when she lifted her face, her mouth. When they finally broke apart, he moved his lips toward her ear. "Want me to make a fire in the fireplace upstairs?"

"Mmm." Laura smiled. "Yes. You go do that, I'll finish cleaning up in the kitchen and be up in a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." He nipped at her lips again before releasing her.

"See you upstairs." Stepping back, she lifted an eyebrow. "And remember, you still need to figure out where the red is that I'm wearing…"


	35. Chapter 35: Interruptions on The Shore

Laura smiled sweetly at Bill and blew him a kiss as he ran up the steps. Smiling to herself, she returned through the house to the kitchen, picking up their discarded coffee cups on the way to the sink. Washing them, she absently glanced outside through the window, gazing at the light drizzle coming down. After placing the cups on a rack to dry, she glanced outside one last time before crossing the room, suddenly freezing as what she'd seen registered. "Oh Gods…" Running back to the window, she stared through the rain for a moment before racing through the house. "Bill! Bill!"

"What?" Appearing at the top of the stairs, he stared down at her as she grabbed a jacket from the closet next to the door and tossed another one on the steps for him.

"You need to go get Sherman…now…" Laura pulled her coat on and glanced up at him. "Now Bill."

"What's wrong?" He ran down the stairs, pausing only to grab the coat she'd dropped for him.

"The girls…Natalie and Boomer," she pointed toward the back of the house, "they're coming across the lawn, Natalie's bleeding…Go!"

"Yes Ma'am." Opening the door, he pulled on his jacket as he ran out into the rain, Laura turning to run back through the house.

"Natalie, Boomer…in here." Yanking the back door open, she ran through the garden area to meet them. "What happened?"

"Wild animal…" Boomer panted out as Laura slid under Natalie's arm on the other side. "Found her in the path when she didn't come back from a walk."

"Natalie?" Shaking her wet bangs back, Laura peered up at the taller woman, who appeared to be in some sort of shock. "Gods, you're both soaked and freezing…"

"So…rr…y." Natalie managed to get out as they stumbled up the steps into the kitchen. "Don't….want…both…er."

"No, it's all right." Kicking the door shut behind them, Laura and Boomer eased Natalie down into a chair, Laura kneeling to look at the bloody gashes on Natalie's legs, her pants shredded and muddy. "Boomer, get a cloth from the sink. Two. Wet one, bring them both." Taking the remnants of one pant leg in her hands, she tugged, ripping the fabric to expose the leg. "Good."

"What are we going to do?" Boomer gazed at them, eyes wide as she knelt next to Laura, holding the dry cloth.

"Doctor Cottle was just here for lunch, Bill ran after him when I saw you." Wincing, Laura dabbed at the deep gashes. "Gods, Natalie…" She looked up at her. "Boomer, run into the room you used before and get a blanket. She's freezing."

"Fine." Natalie managed to get out between chatters of her teeth. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Laura returned her attention to Natalie's legs as Boomer ran back in with a blanket. "Over her shoulders. Then go boil some water. We need to get you both warmed up."

"Will she be all right?" Boomer carefully tucked the blanket around Natalie.

"She'll be fine." Laura winced and tore the other pant leg. There was a lot of blood mixed in with dirt and grime, an occasional leaf stuck to her leg. Taking the wet cloth, she started dabbing at it as the front door slammed. "Back here!"

"What the frak have you two…" Cottle blustered through the door and spared only a blink at the sight of Laura kneeling on the ground, the bloody material from Natalie's pants on the floor next to her. "Move over."

"Some animal." Laura shifted her weight so he could settle next to her. "It looks like something with, I don't know…there's no bite marks…"

"It was something like a wild boar." Natalie managed to get out. "Tusks…came out of the woods."

"A wild boar?" Bill frowned. "This close to town?" Considering Laura's penchant for wandering through the woods on her walks, and their mutual enjoyment of riding through them, that wasn't good.

"Looked sick." Natalie let out a hiss as Cottle probed at one of the deeper cuts. "Came running at me, couldn't get out of the way."

"Here." Boomer held out a cup of tea.

"Hold on to that." Cottle glanced at Bill. "You help me carry her to the bedroom down here, you got a shower there, right?"

"Yeah." Bill helped Laura stand before moving to one side of Natalie.

"Boomer, run in there, get it warm and running. Laura…" His voice trailed off as he and Bill lifted Natalie to her feet.

"Ahead of you." She followed Boomer to the bathroom connected to the downstairs bedroom, already unbuttoning her blouse. By the time Bill and Cottle arrived, half carrying Natalie between them, she was tugging her pants off. "Bill, get them both something from upstairs that's at least dry and warm."

"Yeah." He grinned at the sight of her red lingerie before leaving them pulling what was left of Natalie's pants off and tossing them to the side.

"Get her in there, get her warmed up, and all the blood washed off." Cottle helped Laura ease the taller woman into the shower, propped up on Laura's shoulders. "And you," he lifted an eyebrow at Boomer, "as soon as the Admiral gets back with something warm and dry you get changed as well."

"Yes sir." She managed a weak smile and nodded.

"Laura, you got any…" He stepped back toward the door.

"First aid kit is in the pantry, Bill knows where it is." Laura called back.

"Towels…" Boomer opened a door and pulled out several just as Bill returned with two sweatsuits.

"Those to Boomer, you're with me." Cottle jerked his head at Bill. "Need to know where the first aid kit is."

As their voices faded away, Laura smiled up at Natalie, "you warmer now?"

"Yes." She managed weakly. "Thank you. Sorry to be such a bother…"

"It's all right." Reaching up, she grabbed the removable shower head and used the gentle setting to carefully wash the rest of the blood and dirt off. "Brace yourself on me."

"I didn't even hear it coming." Natalie whispered. "I like to walk in the rain…it just came out of nowhere."

"Shh…" Laura glanced up at her. "Calm down, we're going to get you warm and dry, then Doctor Cottle will take a look at your legs, and you'll stay here overnight."

"But, you just…" Natalie took a deep breath. "We can't…"

"You can, and you will." Laura winced. So much for the making love in front of the fireplace tonight that she'd planned. At least there was the upstairs fireplace.

"But…" Natalie shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right." Laura managed a smile. "Warmed up now?"

"Yes." Natalie whispered as Laura reached past her to turn off the water.

"Boomer, towels." At her request, Laura was handed two thick towels which she wrapped around Natalie. "Okay, we're going to step out now, all right?" At Natalie's nod, she carefully stepped backwards out of the shower, Boomer's hand on her back guiding her as she led Natalie out. "Now, sit." When Natalie leaned against the counter, Laura carefully dabbed at the gashes as Boomer helped her pull a sweatshirt over her head.

"The Admiral brought this down for you." Shyly, Boomer draped a robe over Laura's shoulders.

"Thanks." Shrugging into it, she stood and eyed the shorts that were on the counter. Picking them up, she recognized them as a pair of her older sweatpants that Bill must have cut the legs off of. "One leg at a time." When Natalie was dressed, she and Boomer supported her as they moved out into the bedroom just as Bill and Cottle returned.

"Good." Cottle nodded at the bed. "Go ahead and lie down, I want to take a look at her legs. Laura, go get dried off before I end up with you as a patient again as well."

"And here." Bill handed her a mug of steaming tea as she scooped up her clothes. Leaning forward, he murmured in her ear, "so that's where the red was…"

"Yeah." Brushing a kiss across his cheek, she smiled. "Never a dull moment?"

"Not at all." As she left the room, he moved next to Boomer, who'd just tucked another dry towel under Natalie's legs, protecting the bedspread. "What happened?"

More coherent now that she was warm and relatively dry, Natalie looked up at him. "I went for a walk in the rain, it wasn't that cold yet, and I wanted to feel it." At his encouraging nod she continued, "this…thing, like I said, I think it was a boar or something, ran out of the woods straight at me, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and it was…" she considered her words then hissed softly as Cottle dabbed something on her leg.

"Sorry." He muttered, continuing his work.

"This thing just kept pawing and sort of gnashing at me," Natalie winced again as he probed one of the deeper cuts. "I grabbed a branch and started hitting at it. It ran away."

"I thought she'd been gone too long, and went to look for her." Boomer shuddered. "Then I heard this animal squealing, and Natalie yelling…I didn't know where else to take her for help…"

"You did the right thing." Cottle glanced up at Natalie. "This is gonna hurt, not going to kid you. You won't need stitches though. I'm just going to clean it up and bandage your legs. You need to keep them dry though. No moving around unless you have to."

"You can stay here at least for the night." Bill offered, his face not revealing his inner wince at the statement. "It looks like the rains not going to let up."

"We can't do that." Natalie smiled then cringed as the antibiotic solution hit her open wounds. "I mean…you just got married, and even though…I mean, we know…"

"You need to stay where you can be dry." Dressed in dry clothes, Laura entered the room, a towel around her hair. "We'll get you home tomorrow."

"I'll check on the horses for you though." Boomer offered softly. "Please, it's the least I can do. And, I have to go get more clothes for us, and make sure the house is all right."

"Take one of the horses." Bill stated. "It will be safer until we can get some people out here to track down the animal and take care of it."

"Yes sir." She responded before catching herself and grinning. "I mean, thanks."

"Really…" Natalie began to protest again and winced.

"Here." Handing a teacup to her, Laura waited until she took a sip before handing her two tablets. "They'll help. Just some painkillers."

"Thank you." Swallowing them, Natalie took another few swallows of the tea before resting her head back against the pillow, tensing as Cottle dressed one of the deeper gashes.

"Boomer, you should probably go, just in case it gets darker or heavier rain later." Laura glanced out the window at the branches of a tree blowing in the wind.

"I'll be back in a bit." With a final hesitant smile, she turned and ran out of the room, the outside door opening and closing a moment later.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Bill touched Laura's arm and led her out of the room.

"Oh well." She giggled softly as his hand slid down to catch hers, fingers lacing together. "It was good while it lasted…"

"They feel bad about it." He sighed. "But there's no way she should be back out in that rain right now with those wounds. Cottle's a bit worried about a few of them, being very deep. Not moving her will help them heal a bit before she goes home."

"I thought as much." Sinking into a chair, Laura tilted her head back as he gently removed the towel from her hair and started rubbing it dry. "Oh, here." Pulling a brush out of her pocket, she handed it back to him.

"Too predictable?" Chuckling, he took the brush and started pulling it through the wet strands.

"You don't miss a chance to play with my hair. Whether or not you realize it." She sighed softly as she relaxed into his gentle movements. "What will we do about the boar or whatever it is out there?"

"We'll get a group together and track it, hunt it." Bill sighed. "Out of necessity."

"It's too close to the house, and with the horses…and we both like to take walks out there." Laura gestured absently.

"Yeah." He bent and kissed the top of her head. "Do me a favor, no wandering through the woods, even to the stable, alone until we catch that thing?"

"Likewise." She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Agreed." Bill smiled slightly and bent further to catch her mouth, moving to lean against the table as he pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist as she relaxed against him. When they finally broke apart, he moved his mouth to her ear, nuzzling her cheek before murmuring into her ear, "at least we already covered this room last night. Could be a bit inhibiting as long as they're in the downstairs bedroom."

Laura giggled and bit his earlobe, her hands resting on his chest. "This coming from the Admiral who figured out a way for us to frak…" she broke off with a squeal as he tightened his arms around her. "All right, sorry…"

"That." He kissed her cheek, "was between us, and never should have happened."

"But it did." Biting her lip, she smiled up at him. "And it was amazing."

"You made it easy." He moved his hands up underneath her sweater, rubbing absent designs on her skin, "strutting into CIC with that white blouse that just…and that skirt…"

"I wasn't strutting, and I'd worn them together before." Laura defended with another giggle.

"Fine, slinking, not strutting. And you hadn't worn them together and moved like that a few hours after we'd been…bluntly interrupted just before…" Bill raised an eyebrow. "And don't say it. Lee's not my son anymore, he's our son. And to point, he was your delegate."

"Fine." Laura leaned forward and kissed him then pushed him gently away as she sank back down into the chair with a giggle just as Cottle entered the kitchen.

"I don't want to know." He crossed to the sink and washed his hands. "I'll stay in town one more night, be back in the morning to check the dressing. I want to keep an eye on some of the deeper ones, but she should be all right to head home in the morning. I was going to rent some sort of vehicle anyway, so I'll run her home. You sure you two don't mind?"

"No." Bill shook his head. "It will be fine."

"Really." Laura smiled then winced. "Ow."

"Sorry." Bill worked the tangle out gently.

"Go to the apartment," Laura instructed. "We'll let Kara know we told you to use the spare room tonight. She'll probably insist on taking you out with the others."

"Wouldn't mind catching up a bit more." He winked at Laura. "Maybe we'll go check out Caprica Nights, hear your old roommate is still in town."

"She might be." Laura giggled. "If not, ask for Anthony at the door, or Tanny if he's not. Tell them I sent you, and to take good care of you."

"Pays to have connections." He glanced back toward the bedroom, his smile disappearing. "She starts running a fever or anything, get hold of Kara and tell her to get me out here. I'll see what I can round up as far as medical supplies, just in case." He paused, his gaze moving back to them, measuring. "Probably not a bad idea to have some extra stuff out here just in case. Bill, you remember enough of your emergency first aid?"

"The basics." He nodded as Laura absently reached up to rest her hand on his where it had come to rest on her shoulder.

"While obviously nothing bad enough to kill us," Cottle shook his head, "I suppose, will happen, people do get hurt."

"Um, yeah." Laura bit her lip, "we figured that out on our own?"

"Heard something about an ant expedition?" He sighed. "Starbuck said she'd fill me in later."

"Probably for the best." Bill agreed, "we don't know the specifics on it."

"Didn't want to." Laura nodded solemnly, her eyes mischievous. "Let's just say that she, Billy, and Zak together are a bit much to handle when they get going."

"Always knew Billy had it in him." Cottle glanced out the window. "I'll check on her once more then head on into town, you sure you don't mind me crashing at your other place?"

"Not a problem. We'll call Kara and let her know you're on the way." Laura smiled. "So, now that you've seen them again and met them?"

"Have to think about it." He sighed. "You two. Can't even have a peaceful afterlife. Or whatever it is we're having."

"It's still calmer than before." Laura smiled at him and stood. "You go check on Natalie, I'll make some more tea. I've got a special blend that one of my students made for me, perfectly safe, don't worry, I checked. Has calming tendencies too."

"Still bossy." He brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Young lady."

"Go on." With a giggle, she pushed him toward the door. "Bill, call Kara."

"Still in charge." Eluding her swat, he followed Cottle toward the door.

"Doesn't even pretend to let you think you are?" Cottle grinned at him.

"She comes by it honestly, you meet her mother and sisters?" Bill retorted.

"I can hear you both!" Laura called after them.

"We know." Bill called back with a grin, clapping Cottle on the arm as they strode down the hall.

"You know you'll pay for that." Cottle muttered as Bill paused next to the phone.

"Counting on it." He winked and picked up the handset.


	36. Chapter 36: Destiny on The Shore

Laura glanced up from the sink as Boomer entered the kitchen, carrying a tray. "How's she doing?"

"She went back to sleep." Carefully setting the tray down on the counter, she handed the empty bowl and mug to Laura. "I think it was the medicine Doc Cottle gave her."

"Her body needs time." Laura washed the dishes and set them in the drying rack. "Oh, the tray goes in the cupboard next to the stove." As Boomer opened the door and slid it in, she continued. "If something happens in the night, come upstairs and get up."

"I just feel bad…" She sighed and picked up a towel, absently starting to dry the dishes Laura had washed. "I mean, you've done so much for us already, and here we are, you're supposed to have some time to yourselves…"

"Trust me Boomer," with a soft giggle, Laura wiped down the now empty sinks, "we'll find time for ourselves. I'm…we're just glad that you trusted us enough to come here, and to not wait until it got worse."

"I just…" Boomer handed Laura the dishes as she dried them, "I knew how to handle everything I knew, but now, I mean, it should be the same, but it's not, because I'm not sure if it's me, or not. I thought I was me, but then did some things…but Sharon didn't…and it wasn't me, and the times since then…" With a sigh, she turned and faced Laura. "Am I making any sense?"

"Yes." Finished with the last of the dishes Boomer had handed her, Laura turned to face her. "This, who you are here, and who Natalie is here, are the last of who you will ever be. There won't be any more learning curves, or chances to make things right, or relying on the others for direction. What and who you are here, is up to just you. Based on who you've been."

"Something like that." She nodded slowly.

"We're all dealing with what, and who we've found here. And dealing with the changes in each other since we saw each other last…who we became since we'd known each other." Laura reached out and absently touched Boomer's cheek. "It took me a long time to trust Sharon. To the point that I did."

"She didn't trust you either." Boomer admitted softly, "you were more than any of us ever expected. You weren't…we…they didn't know how to handle you. It was confusing. You never did what we expected…you weren't even supposed to…"

"Survive?" Laura nodded toward the table and led Boomer across the kitchen so they could sit. "No one did. And ironically, Sharon saved my life."

"You wanted to kill the baby." Boomer whispered. "We thought you had. For the longest time."

Laura let her eyes slide toward the window, staring off into the night. "My sisters were killed by a drunk driver the night of Sandra's baby shower. My father was driving, he was killed as well. I never knew my niece…not until I arrived here. I was a teacher, I was surrounded by children every day, yet there were none in my family. Every time I heard a child…saw a child…" her voice trailed off. "I still wanted to work with them and for them. No one should ever lose a child, whether it's their own, or a family member or friend." She turned to look at Boomer. "No. I would never have killed a child. But no one who knew that was still alive. As far as I knew. And I no longer had the luxury of what I wanted. Sharon's child…at that time, Sharon was just someone, something…I didn't know what to do with it, or the child. I had thousands of people to worry about, to keep alive. And it was all in the balance because of one unborn child. If I would do anything to save a child…what would the Cylon race do to recover one."

Absently, she reached up and began to wind a strand of hair around her finger. "Bill…all he saw was you, or who you'd been before, in Sharon's face. He gave his trust. I didn't have that luxury, and it was one of many things that was between us for some time. The needs of the many, the needs of the one…was the life of one child worth the entire civilization? I knew, based on what I'd seen…heard…" she shuddered, "felt….that I knew the Cylons would never stop looking for her. I told them to kill her…I wanted to protect…but it wouldn't have mattered after all." She sighed. "And then…she was part of me as well."

"You told everyone she died." Boomer stated softly as Laura remained silent. "Why?"

"The same reason. If everyone believed she was dead…the Cylons wouldn't try to get her back, we were having enough trouble without that added incentive," Laura looked back into the darkness outside the window. "And the Fleet…those who thought that I was right, they'd be satisfied, and those that thought I was a murderer…well, I was a cold hearted bitch in their eyes, and hopefully they'd start to understand that I had to…would always put the Fleet above whatever I'd want. That I wasn't just a schoolteacher, turned Secretary of Education, who became President then dying prophet. That I had become who they needed me to be. And to prove to myself that I had become who they needed me to be."

"But you didn't kill her." Boomer leaned forward slightly. "You protected her. All the way."

"Yes." She turned and smiled sadly. "All the way. She was a beautiful baby. She had a play area in the school tent on New Caprica, we all doted on her. Sometimes, when I got lonely…or didn't know if I could make it another minute, day, or hour, I'd go look at her, or hold her, and it wouldn't be so lonely. Maya didn't know…she thought that when I needed someone to help her teach that Tori had reminded me that she'd been a teacher's assistant. Which was true, but I also wanted to keep an eye on both of them. And who would even suspect that I would ever want or allow that particular child near me."

"I didn't know what to do with her at first…she was just something that John wanted." Boomer admitted, "but when he wanted…he didn't care…it was all about him. Even when I was in a cell, there was, I don't know…yes, people hated me, but they still didn't treat me as an object. A machine maybe, but not an object. And I saw how they treated Sharon…and the others." Reaching out hesitantly, she touched Laura's arm. "I'm sorry. For New Caprica."

Laura gazed at her for a long moment and nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"You really had no idea what you did to us, you know?" Boomer shook her head. "There?"

"I survived." She stated softly, both of them unaware that Bill was standing in the shadows of the hall leading to the kitchen. He'd come back downstairs after finally starting the fire in the bedroom fireplace and wondered what was taking Laura so long. He hadn't expected to find the two of them in a deep discussion.

"You did more than that." Boomer took a breath. "You…we knew that although Gaius was the President, the people still looked to you. Maybe not officially, but they did. So, although John wanted to, he couldn't kill you. It would have made you a martyr, a focal point for them to rally around. But, he could…"

"Have me in detention." Laura finished for her, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in front of her as she shuddered slightly. "For anything and everything."

"He thought that…well, Ellen said that you lived for the school…so he thought that he could use the children against you. Caprica actually talked him out of it, because it wouldn't have just been you, there would have been the parents…so, he decided to do to you what he did to the others, take you in randomly. Just…" she took a breath, "more frequently, and for longer times than the others. Doral thought that if you could hear the others, you'd break…I tried to tell them…I didn't want them to…

"You were the one who…" Laura blinked at her, a vague memory of cool hands quickly running a damp cloth along her body, trying to wash the dirt and blood off her cuts…some sort of cream being rubbed onto her back before the light steps ran away, the door shutting almost soundlessly as she found a cup of weak tea next to her hand as she rose to consciousness.

"You frustrated them. He controlled Ellen," she frowned, "which is all a bit confusing still, but you, he hated you. So did Doral…Leoben, well…he…"

"He was different at the end as well as you were." Laura offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Boomer braced her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "You though, you took everything they did to you, and then went back out, head high. They couldn't catch you doing anything that the others weren't. Ellen couldn't link you…"

"We kept it as low key as possible." Laura admitted. "And, I did what I could, as did others. I'd also already faced death, and survived. And I knew that Bill would be back, it was just a matter of time, and surviving it. That got me through the nights there. And the days. When I could tell the passing of time. Most of the time, it was just the cold and the pain." She gazed levelly at Boomer. "It made it real."

"I remembered. Later." She took a deep breath. "I didn't know what it was like to have that survival. Without being able to resurrect. It was enough to be brave and sacrifice or fight, knowing I could download, when I knew, but to have what you did, and what some of the others did, without that. Knowing that you had something to believe in…I wanted to figure it out."

"And you did." Laura nodded, "or you wouldn't be here now."

"I guess not." She shrugged one shoulder. "All I know is that I didn't want it anymore, I wanted to believe, and to be believed in…and the only one that had ever really done that was the Chief, and the Admiral…and when John and Simon wanted to treat Hera like some experiment, a specimen, and you, who were supposed to have been the one who wanted her dead, had protected her, cherished her…I couldn't let them, in a way, she's part of me as well."

"And she's part of me." Reaching out, Laura brushed a strand of hair out of Boomer's face. "So, in a way, so are you."

"I guess." A smile touched her lips.

"Boomer, people change, that's part of being who and what we are. In some way, shape, or form, you have as well. Natalie too. That could be why and how you two have ended up here." Laura smiled. "I can tell you from personal experience, that I am a completely different person that I would have been if I had died in the initial attacks. Or if I had died even on New Caprica. We're all changing, evolving…and the learning to trust, the growing, it changes all of us. It's what has changed you two. And maybe…just maybe that's what's made the difference, so far."

"I suppose so." She admitted softly, then stifled a yawn, her eyes widening in surprise. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Laura stood. "You're tired, I'll let you get to bed. Remember, come up and get us if she gets worse in the night. You're welcome to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry or thirsty again, we still have plenty of leftovers, even after all we ate at dinner."

"I noticed." Boomer glanced at the cooler unit.

"And you know where all the books are if you want to borrow one." Laura led Boomer out of the kitchen, absently turning the lights out as she did.

"I already did, earlier, while Natalie was napping." She admitted.

"Good." Laura smiled at her and lifted her head. "Say goodnight, Bill, I know you're up there."

"Caught." Descending from the stairs he'd been trying to climb silently, he stopped halfway up the steps and smiled at them. "Good night, Boomer."

"Night sir." With a final smile, she turned and crossed the living room to the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her as Laura turned to face Bill.

"How much did you hear?" She tilted her head and gazed up at him.

"Enough to know that you didn't tell me everything about New Caprica." He lifted an eyebrow. "But enough to confirm what I suspected."

"I told you I was taken in." Rounding the newel post, she stepped up to face him.

"You did." He reached out and traced her cheek with one finger. "And we'll talk about it later. For now, I have the fireplace going, and…"

"That's enough." With a giggle, she ducked past him and ran up the stairs.

By the time he was closing the bedroom door firmly behind him, she was already tossing a thick comforter and pillows onto the floor in front of the fireplace. "What are you doing? Tired of the new bed already?"

"I want to make love in front of the fire," she paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "All right?"

"No complaints here." Bill grinned at her. "Is this your method for roughing it?"

"For now." Laura watched him approach her before reaching out and tugging his shirt out of his slacks. "You're overdressed."

"You have any red on?" As she pulled the shirt over his head, Bill grinned and caught her waist in his hands.

"Not now." Dropping his shirt to the side, Laura raised up on her toes and kissed him, her fingers running through his hair as she pressed up against him. "I love you."

"Laura?" A bit surprised at her sudden intensity, he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes.

"If I'd ended up here at almost any other time, I wouldn't be here with you." A tear trickled out of one eye and ran down her cheek. "It would have been horrible, because I wouldn't know what I could have had…you are such a part of who I am…who I've become…I hadn't really ever thought about it, just accepted…and what if we hadn't…if one of us had died sooner…without…" she shook her head, the words stuck in her throat.

"Laura…" His arms wrapped around her protectively, he slid to the floor, easing her onto his lap as she curled into him. "Laura, it wouldn't have happened. You've said it yourself. We were destined to be here together. Look at how many odds the two of us defied to be together before….the military Commander and the Secretary of Education, one believing in traditions and security, the other wanting the latest in educational opportunities and advancements….the Atheist and the Prophet…you showed me how to believe again, and hopefully I showed you that you didn't have to completely rely on the scrolls. We both should have died within months of meeting each other, and yet we didn't. We fought through those who believed we shouldn't be together, to be who we needed the other to be. We fought against each other as we tried to convince the other they'd be better off without us. And through it all, we still kept finding the other was our other half, our counterbalance." He kissed the side of her head as she nestled into him, his hand sliding to unfasten the shirt she wore. "You've said it yourself. We were part of each others destiny. We wouldn't have been here with anyone else. In your heart, you know that." She nodded slightly under his chin. "Good." Shifting, he eased her onto her back, the blouse falling open. "Trust me?"

"Always." Laura whispered, a catch in her voice as she gazed up at him, tears in her eyes.

"All right then. Just close your eyes…" he waited a moment before bending over her again. "And just let me…"

Sometime later, Laura lay sprawled on her stomach, gazing at the fire lazily as Bill traced his fingers absently along her back. "You all right?" He pressed his lips to her back, his tongue tracing a line of sweat that trickled down her heated skin.

Laura answered by slowly pushing herself up on her arms so she gazed down at him, her tangled hair falling across her face and shoulders. Tilting her head, she smiled slowly and bent her head to catch his mouth in a languid kiss, her lips parting under his. Resettling herself against him, she waited until he'd pulled a blanket over them, one of his arms serving as a pillow under her arm as they gazed into the flames.

When they'd remained silent for several more minutes, exchanging light caresses under the blanket, she sighted softly. "Bill?"

"Hmm?" He'd known she wanted to say something, but hadn't been able to figure out what it was, so had decided to just wait.

"I'll tell you someday. About New Caprica." Laura closed her eyes as he tightened his grip on her waist. "More than I have. I just…not now, not here."

"I know you will." He kissed the top of her head. "When you're ready."

"Thank you." With another soft sigh, she relaxed against him, sliding into sleep as he watched the light from the flames playing across her hair and her bare shoulder, its soft play hypnotizing him into following her into the darkness.


	37. Chapter 37: Discovery on The Shore

With a soft sigh, Laura rolled over and gazed through her lashes at the light flickering on Bill's skin. Shifting closer to him, she nestled her head into the crook of his neck as his arms tightened around her. "Sorry." She murmured against him.

"S'alright." He kissed the top of her head. "Warm enough?"

"Mmm hmm." She lifted her head to find his lips, pushing him slightly so he was on his back as he pulled her with him, her knees sliding to straddle his thighs as she pressed against him. "Morning."

"Morning." Running his hands along her body, he gently pushed the blanket down as she sat up, her hands braced on his chest. "I wish I could paint you like this." Her head tilted slightly as she blinked down at him. "You've no idea, do you."

"'Bout what?" A lazy smile crossing her lips, she shifted higher along his body, letting out a soft sigh as he slid into her.

"Gods, Laura." Bill slid his feet up so she could lean slightly back against his raised thighs, her hands drifting along his torso. "You've really no idea what an amazingly sexy woman you are, do you."

"You make me feel sexy." She countered, moving slightly against him. "More than any of the silk and satin I wear does."

"Right now." He eyed her as her hands moved from exploring his body to her own, cupping her breasts as she arched slightly, her eyes fluttering shut as he thrust upward in a small movement, her own movement of riding him causing her head to drop back, her hair falling back against his legs. "Gods Laura…" He groaned as her eyes opened, a sly smile crossing her lips.

"This good?" Lifting herself up again, she twisted slightly as she dropped back onto him, her body shifting once again over his, her hands now braced on either side of his head as his moved to her breasts, caressing them and eliciting a soft moan, her tangled auburn curls swinging free around their faces, highlights shimmering in the firelight that glistened on her skin.

"Yeah." Raising his head, he caught her mouth. "Do what you want to…"

"This." Her hands moving to grip his shoulders, she sat up again, this time moving aggressively against him, her sudden urgency catching them both unaware. "Yes…there…" His hands had automatically moved to grasp her hips, holding them firmly as their bodies moved together, the pace increasing until she let out a low keening cry, her thighs clamping against his hips as her back arched, her cry pulling his body upward even further into hers as she shuddered, the erratic movements forcing a matching cry from him until she collapsed onto him, her hair covering his sweat dampened torso as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gods…" Bill panted softly into her ear, tracing it with his tongue, "had I known what firelight did to you, I would have found a way to put a fireplace in my quarters."

Laura giggled softly, the movement traveling through both their bodies and eliciting another gasp of pleasure from both of them. "Think it's more a fireplace here…not just anywhere."

"Whatever." He traced a line up her spine with a finger. "So, this silk and satin…"

"I have drawers full." She smiled against his neck. "You know that."

"I do." Bill nodded slightly. "Warm enough?"

"Yes." Laura bit down on his neck gently, sucking at the salty tang of his sweat and eliciting another groan from him.

"Gods, Laura…" As she rubbed a leg against his, he bit her earlobe, her mouth separating from his neck as she giggled softly and lifted her head to squint across the room.

"Time to get up, Admiral." She slowly sat back up, her legs sliding to either side of his again as he sat up to face her. "Morning."

"Morning." Bill echoed softly, his hands resting on her waist. "Why do we have to get up again?"

"Because." Her lips ran along his jaw toward his ear as her hands lifted to run through his hair. "You're the one who said that my father and yours were going to be here, along with Zak, Billy, and probably Kara to go looking for that animal at…" She moved her mouth to his other ear. "A frakkingly early hour. At least I think that's what you said."

"Unfortunately, yes." With a groan, he bent and caught her mouth, the kiss deepening lazily until they broke apart. "What time is it?"

"They'll be here in about forty five minutes." Laura slowly untangled herself from both Bill and the blanket that was tangled between their legs, taking her time as she slid her body against his. "Which means we need to take a shower now." Using his shoulder, she slowly stood, her other hand absently tracing through his hair before bending to kiss him, her lips parting under his. "If we wait any longer, we won't have time to take one together."

"Ah." He stood and faced her, one arm sliding around her bare waist. "Wise woman."

"I try." She smiled up at him. "Forty minutes."

"They can wait." Bill lifted an eyebrow.

"Once again. My father and yours. And our kids, and whomever else." Laura kissed him gently. "You want to explain to them that we're late because we've been frakking in the shower?"

"They know we're on our honeymoon." He began waking her backwards toward the bathroom. "They'd understand."

"Don't even think about it." Twisting, she ran the last few steps into the bathroom, pausing only to turn the shower on before continuing to the counter and grabbing a hair tie. Twisting her hair up, she turned and smiled at him. "In the water, Admiral."

"Yes Ma'am, Madame President." Bill lifted an eyebrow and held out a hand as they stepped into the shower. Turning and moving her so her back was to the tile, he lifted an eyebrow. "Forty minutes, you said?"

"Thirty eight or so by now." Laura leaned over and picked up the soap, lathering it in her hands before reaching out and spreading the bubbles across his chest, her fingers gently caressing the skin.

"Or so." With a chuckle, he took the soap from her and lathered his own hands. "We'll make do."

Some time later, Bill paused as Cottle crunched through the leaves to join him. "Natalie settled back all right?"

"Yeah. Laura and Boomer are fussing over her, making sure she stays off the leg another day." He shook his head. "And Laura's taking her father's car back to the house to meet us. Promised to not head through the woods by herself."

"Good." Bill turned to watch his father and Laura's stride down the path toward them, Zak and Billy following.

"Laura said Zak designed their cabin?" Cottle raised an eyebrow at Bill's proud grin. "Have to keep that in mind."

"He did the stable for us, and some others have started talking to him about doing some building." Bill shrugged. "He seems to like it."

"Good." Cottle nodded at the others as they joined them. "Any signs?"

"A couple of tracks going on and off the trail." Joe gestured back toward the woods. "We found the area Boomer described as where the girl got attacked. Looks like it's headed toward Bill and Laura's place though."

"Let's go then." Cottle nodded in the direction they'd come from. "Lead on."

Laura closed the door behind her and leaned against it for just a minute, closing her eyes and reveling in the silence. It felt almost strange to be alone in the house, in fact…it was the first time she'd been alone there since several weeks before the wedding. Pushing away from the wall, she wandered back through the house, glancing into the downstairs bedroom, which Boomer had insisted on straightening up and cleaning before they'd left. She'd replaced the linens and Laura could hear the hum of the washing machine from the back of the house where Boomer had put the used sheets. Cylons or not, they were excellent house guests.

With another soft sigh, she continued into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea, cradling it in her hands as she gazed out the window toward the woods. Hopefully, they'd find whatever creature it was that had attacked Natalie…blinking, she focused on a small black spot moving across the grass toward the house. What in the…setting the cup down carefully, she opened the door and stepped out on the landing. "Oh my Gods…" As the small creature spotted her, it stopped and stared, trembling.

Going down the steps slowly, she smiled reassuringly. "It's all right…" A kitten? Where had it…as a sharp squealing sounded from the woods, Laura jumped slightly, the noise galvanizing the kitten back into movement, apparently deciding that the strange being in front of it was definitely more appealing than what was behind it. "Come here…" Kneeling down, Laura had extended her hand to the kitten, letting out a soft laugh as it practically barreled into her, its tiny body trembling as she scooped it up.

"You're just soaked through aren't you." With another glance toward the woods, where she could hear something crashing through the underbrush, Laura stood and quickly stepped back inside, hoping the men would be able to track and take care of whatever it was out there. "Shh…" Bending her head to nuzzle the rain drenched fur, she reached for a dish towel as she passed the sink, wrapping the kitten in it as she sank into a chair. "It's all right." A set of plaintive green eyes looked up at her, and it was still trembling, but at least the soft cries had stopped. "That thing out there scared you didn't it." The eyes blinked. "And I wonder what happened to your family?" No answer but another blink. "Let's see here…" Carefully balancing the towel wrapped kitten in her arm, she stood and crossed to the cooler and opened it, shifting some things around until she could grab the bottle she wanted.

"Poor little thing." As it craned its neck, looking around the kitchen, she carried the bottle over to the counter and opened another cabinet, this time grabbing a saucer. Pouring a small amount of the milk onto it, she carried it back to the table and sat again, this time maneuvering so she was able to hold the saucer under the kitten's nose. A moment later, she was rewarded by a tiny pink tongue delicately lapping up the liquid. "There you go. That's better isn't it. You're inside now, we'll get you dry, and you have something in your stomach. That boar, or whatever it is isn't going to get you in here, is it?" When it glanced up at her for a moment, she giggled as it blinked again and let out a soft 'mew' before returning its attention to the remaining milk on the saucer.

"Well you are a precious one aren't you." Tilting her head, she smiled as it finished the milk and let out a small hiccup. "Better?" The kitten matched her head tilt and blinked at her. "And where I wonder is your mother…" Laura glanced out the window and winced. "Or maybe not. I hope not. We do need barn cats, but you're just a tiny little thing, aren't you." It opened its mouth and let out a silent meow that ended in a yawn. With another sigh, it settled against Laura and curled up in the towel, falling asleep as she absently stroked it, the gentle movement soothing her as she gazed out the window, her mind wandering back to the previous evening and her conversation with Boomer about New Caprica…and what had happened to her...


	38. Chapter 38: Fireside on The Shore

Laura yawned and carefully sat up, trying not to dislodge the kitten sleeping on her lap as she looked across the room at the clock. Frowning, she tried to think how long she'd been napping, and why Bill and the others weren't back yet. How long exactly did it take to track something as large and loud as the animal apparently was. At the soft mew, she looked down and smiled at the kitten blinking up at her. "Well hello there. Nice nap?" When the answer was a stretch and yawn, she giggled. "And, you're probably hungry again."

Standing, she carried the kitten to the kitchen and opened the cooler, taking out the milk again. Pouring it into the same saucer, she set the kitten and the saucer down on the floor in the corner. "You let me know if you want any more, all right?" With a fond smile as the kitten immediately bent over the saucer, Laura sighed and returned to the cooler. When they finally returned, they'd probably be hungry. Easiest thing to do would to be to have sandwiches already made for them, so they could just eat…and, since it was cold and the rain still coming down, probably some soup as well. "What do you think? Soup and sandwiches?" The kitten didn't move from the saucer, but flicked its tiny tail in her direction. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Laura pulled out a container she remembered seeing in the back of the cooler and cracked it open, nodding to herself. Pouring it into a pan, she added some more vegetables and a few things from the spice racks Bill had installed in the kitchen so she could store fresh herbs when she wanted them. Stirring it, she sniffed and smiled before putting a lid on the pan. At a plaintive meow from near her feet, she looked down. "What's…oh…" Biting her lip she thought for a moment, glancing out the window at the rain. "Hold on just a moment." Crossing to the pantry, she grabbed an empty box and some paper, tearing it quickly and patting it into the box loosely. Setting it on the floor near the door, she picked the kitten up and put it into the box. "Sorry…that's all I have for now?" It blinked up at her and pawed at the loose paper for a moment before turning its back. "Oh. Sorry. Privacy." With another giggle, Laura washed her hands and began to make sandwiches, arranging them on a plate as she finished.

Stirring the soup again, she suddenly realized she hadn't heard anything from the kitten in several minutes, and had lost track of its movements. "Kitty?" This was ridiculous, she needed a name for it, but for now…"kitty, where are you?" Picking up the empty saucer, she rinsed it and left it in the sink before heading into the next room. "Kitty, where'd you go?" Glancing in the extra bedroom she didn't see anything, so continued on. "Kitty…" her voice trailed off with a giggle as she caught sight of the kitten, sitting in front of the fire, and as she watched, jumped up on the couch she'd been napping on, curled up and put its chin on its paws as it stared at the flames. "Well, make yourself at home." Shaking her head, Laura returned to the kitchen and covered the sandwiches before turning the heat down on the soup so it was just barely simmering. Realizing the washer had shut off, she quickly moved the wet linens to the dryer and started it before running back upstairs to grab their clothes from the hamper.

"Laura Adama, you are getting to frakking domestic." She shook her head and sighed. Not that she minded, and it did keep her mind active so she wouldn't focus on the fact that they'd been gone for almost five hours….Hearing shuffling footsteps on the front porch, she started the washer and strode back to the front of the house, opening the door. "It's about…." She blinked at the sight of Zak and Billy supporting Bill. "What happened?"

"Sprained ankle. It's not bad Laura." Bill grimaced as they maneuvered him through the door. "Cottle went to grab some supplies to wrap it." 

"Where's everyone else?" Helping them pull his coat off, she supported Bill as they took off their coats and pulled off their muddy shoes. 

"Our fathers are taking the boar, that's what it was," Bill kissed Laura's forehead. "Hey there, they're taking it to town, to a butcher. Something about preparing it for a barbeque."

"Don't hey there me." She looked up at him. "You were supposed to be careful out there. And you two…"

"Don't blame us." Billy shook his head.

"Dad, you want to tell her how it happened?" Zak grinned as he eased Laura out of the way and took Bill's weight.

"Damn fool tripped." Cottle answered for Bill as he came through the door.

"You tripped?" Laura stared at him.

"Yeah. Laura?" Bill stopped his hobble toward the living room, staring. "What's on the couch?"

"A kitten. You tripped? Over what?" She brushed past him and picked up the blanket she'd had draped over her legs earlier, the kitten shifting position with a stretch before falling back asleep.

"Tree root. Getting out of the way of the frakking boar." As Zak and Billy eased him down, Bill continued to stare at the kitten on the other end of the couch. "Why is there a kitten in here? We didn't have one this morning."

"No we didn't." Crossing her arms, she gazed at him. "Billy, Zak, there's soup and sandwiches in the kitchen, go help yourselves. You know where everything is."

"Yes ma'am." Zak answered for them, pulling Billy out of the living room with a grin.

"Let's see here." Cottle eased Bill's boot off and peeled the sock off. "Yep. Slight sprain. Be stiff for a few days, but with a wrap, won't be any problems."

"William." Laura remained where she was. "What did you trip over?"

"Told you. Tree root." He winced as Cottle prodded at the swollen part of his ankle. "Frakkin' thing came at me, was getting out of the way of your father's shot. Where did the kitten come from?"

"Outside." She sighed. "Stay here, I'll get you a change of clothes." Turning on her heel, she ran upstairs.

"She's gonna have my head for this." Bill sighed as Cottle wrapped a bandage around his ankle. "Couldn't even have done it shooting the thing."

"Is kinda ironic, considering all you've been through." Cottle raised an eyebrow as her footsteps sounded on the stairs. "I'm gonna go get some of that soup I smell."

"Should be plenty. Help yourself." Laura stopped next to him and nodded toward the kitchen, waiting until he'd left to continue. "Stand up."

"Laura…" Obediently, he stood and pulled his shirt off, allowing her to rub his body with a towel before pulling on the shirt she'd brought.

"Pants." She sighed as he unfastened his pants and let them drop to the floor. Helping him out of them, she glanced up at him. "It's really just your ankle?"

"Yes Laura." Catching her chin, he met her eyes levelly. "I'll be fine."

"Good." Drying his legs, she helped him into the new pair of pants then settled him back on the couch, propping his ankle up with a pillow on the table in front of the couch. "I found the kitten outside. She was running toward the house, I met her on the edge of the porch."

"Adopted another stray, did you?" Bill eyed the kitten, who was now awake and returning his gaze warily.

"We do need a barn cat, although it's a bit young for that." Laura gathered up his wet clothes. "Soup and sandwich?"

"Yes." Reaching out, he caught her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. "Laura, I'm fine. Just a sore ankle."

"Good." Tracing his cheek gently, she smiled, "you do realize that this leaves you at my mercy, right?"

"And that should disturb me why?" Running his hand through her hair, he pulled her face down to his, kissing her gently, his tongue probing until her lips parted with a sigh. When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, he brushed her hair back. "Okay?"

"Mmm hmm." Kissing him again lightly, she slid off his lap. "Be right back." Grabbing his wet clothes, she carried them back to the laundry room before continuing to the kitchen. "Find everything?"

"Good soup." Zak nodded. "Thanks."

"He'll be fine, Laura." Cottle added as she passed him.

"I know." Filling a bowl, she glanced over her shoulder at him, she smiled. "I just like to keep him on his toes sometimes."

Billy grinned. "Like we'd let anything happen to him and come back here?"

"You know better." She set the bowl and a plate on a tray. "Bring your food in by the fire, it will help all of you."

"Yes Mother." Zak chuckled as she threw a napkin at him.

"And for that, bring glasses for everyone, you'll need something more than tea to warm you up." She swept out of the room and returned to the living room, pausing at the sight Bill and the kitten still regarding each other, although the kitten had moved to prop its front legs up on his thigh. "I see you've made a friend."

"I suppose so." As she set the tray on the table in front of him before continuing to the liquor cabinet, Bill reached for the bowl, batting away the kitten when it tried to smell what was in the bowl.

"Here." Laura put the bottle on the table and scooped up the kitten, taking its place next to Bill as the others joined them. "You really don't mind about the kitten?"

"Like you said," he took a spoonful of the soup. "we do need barn cats. This is great, you added some things?"

"Mmm hmm." Reaching forward, Laura used her free hand to uncork the bottle and pour it in the glasses Zak had brought out. "Don't have a name for the kitten yet, there might be more out in the woods, I don't know." As they exchanged a look, she gazed between them. "What?"

"I think Lucky might be a good name for it." Billy suggested softly. "That was one reason it, uh, we took so long."

"Oh." Laura blinked, realizing what they weren't saying. "The boar?"

"Yeah." Bill reached out and rubbed the kitten's head. "I like Lucky."

"Lucky she is." Laura smiled and settled down next to Bill, the kitten curling up between them. "So Daddy and Joe took the boar into town?"

"Yeah," Zak grinned. "They said if they had to spend all morning tramping around in the cold rain to get the thing, they were definitely taking advantage of it. So, they're getting it dressed and will be out here tomorrow to cook it."

"I volunteered the house." Bill replied to her glance. "Seemed the least I could do since I couldn't help carry it. Big frakking thing too."

"I'm sure." With another sigh, she settled against him. "Sherman, are you going to stay another night?"

"Might as well. I got just as cold and wet." He took a swallow of the ambrosia she'd set out. "I'll head out tomorrow. Give me another day to run out and check on Natalie's leg and make sure the Admiral here is all right."

"I'm fine." Bill sighed.

"We need to get some things for Lucky." Laura glanced up at him. "We need a litter box, some proper food, she needs to be checked out by a vet…"

"Tomorrow soon enough?" Zak asked. "We can bring out everything you need, and you can take her in to the vet in a few days."

"I'm sure a day of table scraps and milk won't hurt her." Laura tickled the kitten under her chin, giggling when it rolled on its back to have its stomach rubbed. "Like that do we?"

"Call Kara if you need anything else." Zak tilted his head back and drained his glass. "We'll bring it out."

"Not a problem." Billy added with a grin.

"Thanks for the food." Cottle stood and raised an eyebrow. "You two ready? I need to pick up a few things in town before it gets to be too late."

"Done." Billy stood, followed by Zak.

"Just leave the dishes in the sink, I'll get them later." Laura called after them as they headed to the kitchen.

"They'll ignore you." Bill leaned forward and set his bowl down, picking up the glass.

"I know." She sighed and settled against him. "You warm enough?"

"Mmm hmm." He wrapped his free arm around and under the shirt she wore, which he recognized as one of his, absently tracing designs on her skin. "You?"

"Mmm hmm." Laura echoed dropping her head back so he could bend and kiss her. His mouth had just closed over hers when she let out a yelp and jerked up. "Lucky!" The kitten gazed up at her innocently from where it had just pounced on her stomach, following the play of Bill's fingers under her sweater.

"'S all right." Bill chuckled as footsteps sounded in the hall. "The boys are back anyway."

"We'll call later tonight to talk about tomorrow." Zak grinned. "And let everyone know about it. What time?"

"Let's say five?" Laura remained where she was in Bill's arms, absently playing with the kitten. "I'll call my mother to organize everything else that's needed."

Billy chuckled. "She's probably already started."

"True." Laura laughed as Cottle paused next to them, checking Bill's bandage.

"Take it off tonight, but back on whenever he needs to move around." He touched the swollen ankle. "Stay off if for a least an hour, get some rest. Alternate ice and heat in a few hours, or when it starts hurting more."

"Yes sir." Laura saluted him. "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow." He stood and with a chorus of good byes, they left.

"I still can't believe you fell over a tree root." Settling more comfortably against him, Laura sighed. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Setting his glass to the side, he shifted his weight. "Just embarrassed."

"Figures." She closed her eyes, one hand resting on his chest, the other stroking the kitten, now settled between them as his hand started moving against her skin again. After a few minutes, Bill swore under his breath, causing her to open her eyes sleepily. "What?"

He frowned, gazing over her shoulder at her pale skin he'd exposed as he'd released the buttons on the shirt. "You're wearing red…"

"Your loss." She sniffed. "You heard Sherman. Rest."

"I heard him." Bill grinned. "He said stay off my feet."

"And rest." Laura looked up at him, a slight smile on her lips. "Be a good Admiral, and I'll let you see more red later…"

"Frak." With a groan, Bill bent and kissed her. "Like that's helping?"

"Wouldn't expect it to." She giggled and curled into him, the movement jostling the kitten into a soft meow of disapproval before she settled back down. "Just listen to the fire and rest."

"More red." He echoed with a groan, tracing the line of the red silk bra he'd exposed.

"Mmm hmm." Laura arched her back slightly. "You can keep that up though."

"Tease." With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

"You love it." She retorted with another giggle. "Just remember this next time you're out in the forest, and you might remember to avoid those pesky roots."

"Yeah." Bill shook his head. "And by the way, isn't that one of my shirts?"

Laura smiled again, "of course."


	39. Chapter 39: Reflections on The Shore

"Comfortable?" Arms crossed, Laura tilted her head as she gazed down at Bill, who was settled in the bed, clad only in his boxers.

"Just about." Sitting up, he adjusted a pillow and leaned back onto it. "There."

"Good. You stay there, I'll be back in a few minutes." Scooping up the kitten that had managed to follow them upstairs as she'd helped Bill hobble up, she rubbed her nose against the soft fur. "And you're going to bed as well."

"What are you going to do with it?" Bill called after her.

"Lucky is going to get her very own room." She looked back over her shoulder. "She'll be fine. I just want her to adjust to being indoors, so she's getting the entire kitchen. Where, if a mess is made, it will be easier to clean up."

"She won't be cold?" At the question, she turned around and stared at him. "What? She's little, I don't want her to be cold."

"She'll be fine, Bill." Returning to the bed, she bent and kissed him gently. "I put a blanket down there, and she's been running around all evening. She'll settle down and be exhausted, go right to sleep."

"Just checking." He grumbled.

"Softie." With another giggle, Laura straightened up and left the room. By the time she returned five minutes later, Bill had his glasses on and a book open. "Don't worry, she's all settled, I gave her some milk, and by the time I finished straightening everything up, she was pawing the blanket into a bed and settling down."

"Good." He continued to look at the book.

"Are you sulking?" She blinked at him, biting back a smile.

"No." Bill turned a page, still reading.

"Yes you are," Laura giggled, "all because I called you a softie?"

"Laura." Looking over the top of the book, he lifted an eyebrow. "I was an Admiral. Admirals are not softies, and we do not sulk. We are stoic, caring, leaders who do however, get involved in books."

"Books, hmm?" Toeing off her shoes, Laura kicked them to the side then unfastened her pants and pushed them down. "Still involved in it?"

"Of course. Started it earlier, while you were doing the dishes. It's good." He returned his attention to the page in front of him.

"Really?" Laura unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it to the side. "What's it about?"

"An author believes a killer is using his books as blueprints for murder." He turned another page, "that's as far as I've gotten."

"Hmm." She picked up something from the dresser. "What's the title?" 

"The Highest Form." Bill continued to gaze at the book. "There's a series of murders, the police can't figure out how the killer is operating, but a local author starts to recognize the m.o. of the killer as various scenarios from his books."

"Intriguing." She knelt on the bed. "Roll over, you can read to me."

"Excuse me?" He glanced at her.

"Roll over." Laura held up the bottle she held. "And tell me about it while I give you a massage."

"What is it?" Bill frowned. "Not one of those flowery smells, is it?

"Nothing too soft for my Admiral." She giggled and bent to kiss him lightly. "Vanilla scent."

"Fine." With a sigh, he rolled over. "The twist to the book, is that the killer's most recent murder, the one the media is all over, is from a book that hasn't even been published yet. And, it's one of those bizarre, couldn't really just happen without it being an intentional mimic, of a murder."

"Hmm. Interesting." Straddling his hips, she ran her hands up his back, absently noting the play of firelight on his skin, almost casting it in a bronze color. "So, it's someone that's close to the writer?"

"Could be." He hissed softly as she drizzled a bit of the oil on his back. "He's beginning to suspect a fan. Or maybe someone who works…ow, with his publisher."

"Sorry." She kissed the back of his shoulder lightly. "You really did get bruised up when you fell, didn't you."

"'S okay." Bill shook his head and reached up, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the table with the book. "So, as far as I've gotten in the book, the writer has just realized that the most recent murder that he saw on the news is one that's featured in his new book, which only a handful of people have seen, that he's aware of."

"Really?" Intrigued now, she paused a moment to pour some more oil on her hand before sliding down to rub his lower back. "So what's he going to do?"

"He's not sure." As she hit another sore spot, he grunted softly then shook his head at her apology. "The other, previous murders were ambiguous enough that he just sort of waved them off as coincidence."

"And now?" Careful of his bandaged ankle, she slid to the side and started working on his legs.

"There's too many details being copied to be coincidence." Bill turned his head to look at her, his eyes half closed. "So, the author is trying to decide what to do…even as he's not sure who he can trust."

"Sounds interesting." Laura hummed softly. "I'm going to unwrap your ankle, okay?"

"I'll try to remember not to stand up on it." He chuckled, bending his leg so she could unwrap it. "So that's as far as I've gotten in the book."

"I can stop, if you'd like to go back to reading." She giggled again at his expression.

"Glasses are already off." Bill straightened his leg as she rolled the bandage and set it to the side before carefully rubbing his ankle. "Ow…"

"Softie." Laura pushed at him playfully, "back's done. Roll over."

"Better view anyway." He grinned as he rolled over. "You left the red on."

"Yes sir, I did." Starting on his injured leg, Laura began to gently rub the oil into his skin. "Not that it's going to do you much good tonight."

"Doing me just fine from here." He watched her lean over him, her gentle movements causing her hair and breasts to sway.

"Well," she smiled up at him, her hands rubbing the oil into his thighs, "I can't really call you a softie any more."

"Wouldn't think so." He grunted as she brushed along him, her warm breath playing through the fabric of his boxers before she continued moving up his body, sliding so she was perched over him, kneeling so her legs were once again on either side of his chest.

"What time did daddy say they were coming over tomorrow?" Laura ran a finger along the definition of his abdominal muscles, her smile widening as they tensed under her attention.

"They said…" he closed his eyes as her fingers danced along his torso, sometimes rubbing the oil in, sometimes just tracing imaginary lines along his skin. "Frak, Laura…"

"They told you to frak me?" Her voice, whispering in his ear, caused him to jump slightly. He hadn't realized she'd bent over him. "Really?"

"No. Frak…" Somehow, she'd bent and added her tongue and hair to the sensations playing across him. "Laura…"

"William." She bit one of his nipples then sucked at it gently. "What. Time. Tomorrow?"

"Eleven." He groaned.

"Good." Sliding off him, she pulled his shorts down his legs, careful not to jostle his ankle too much, before unfastening her bra and tossing on the pile of clothes, following it with her panties. "Because, you do realize that with you not supposed to move…you're at my mercy until then." When he started to roll, she held up her hand and shook her head. "No sir. Doctors orders. You're not to move it, and you're to stay off of it without the bandage on it." Reaching out she picked up the bandage from the table she'd placed it on. "And look at this…"

"Laura." As she stood there, completely naked, tossing the rolled bandage up and down, he groaned. She had absolutely no idea the picture she made, framed by the flames in the fireplace, the oranges and reds playing across her ivory skin and picking up the highlights in her hair.

"Hmm?" She jerked her wrist and tossed it across the room. "Oh dear, look at that. Now you're stuck there…"

"You going to stay there or come back over here?" Bill raised up on an elbow to gaze at her.

"I could just stay here." Laura smiled lazily, one hand sliding along her body, the other lifting her hair off her neck as she dropped her head back with a soft hmm. "It's warm in front of the fire…"

"Warm over here too." He stared at her as her hand moved around to rest on her stomach, the faint traces of oil that had been left on her hand now shimmering on her pale skin in the flickering light.

"Suppose." She opened her eyes and gazed at him, her eyes somehow a darker green in the dim light. "Lonely?"

"Enjoying the view." He countered, grinning as the hand that had lifted her hair now moved to cup one of her breasts, then continued, both her hands now wandering her body, teasing it.

"Too bad you can't come over here and help me…" She lifted an eyebrow.

"What if I asked you to come back over here," his voice was husky as she arched her back, one hand lowering so he couldn't see her fingers…"Laura…"

"William." Her tone matched his as she smiled slightly before catching her breath.

"Laura…get the frak over here…" Bill watched helplessly as she sank to the ground in front of him, lying back on the thick rug, her legs… "Laura…"

"Hmm?" Losing herself in her own touch and feeling his eyes on her, Laura arched up, her legs bent and braced against the floor. "Talk to me…tell me what you want me to do."

"Gods…" Twisting to his side and ignoring the pain that shot through his ankle before he adjusted his leg, Bill stared at her.

"Bill…tell me…how you want to see me…" She broke off with a groan as her hand slid deeper between her legs… "what you want me to do with myself…"

An hour later, Laura was once again sprawled on her back, this time in the tub as she rested against Bill's chest. Following his husky commands, the tone of which had turned her on and inspired her as much as his directions for her to follow, she'd stumbled to her feet and joined him on the bed for a second round, culminating in her lying across him, his hand playing through her hair as he murmured softly, soothing her back down from the heated high she'd been on. What she'd just done had been spontaneous, and thinking back, she'd really didn't think she'd of had the nerve if she'd planned it, but since it just happened…

"Laura, relax." Bill tightened his arm around her waist.

"Sorry." She giggled. "I was just thinking. We got you in here by being careful, but now that we'll be wet…"

"We'll manage." He kissed the side of her head. "You are amazing, you know that?" She giggled again and turned so she could catch his mouth, the kiss lazy between them.

When they finally broke apart, she hummed softly. "Liked that, did you Admiral?"

"Yes, Madam President, I did very much." With a sigh, Bill rested his head back against the edge of the tub as she settled into his arms again. "Feel like the jets?"

"'Kay." Languidly, she extended one leg and pressed a button on the control panel with her toe. Seconds later, the water started circulating and bubbles rising around them. "Gods, I love this tub."

"I love that its big enough for both of us." As the water splashed up slightly, he reached out and grabbed a clip from the shelf next to the tub, twisting Laura's hair up on her head and fastening it.

"Thanks." Eyes closed, she sighed. "Love you. And don't you dare say it."

"Why not?" Bill chuckled. "Just 'cause I knew first."

"You did not. You just admitted it to yourself first." Laura sniffed. "And you sound like some sort of flippant viper jock when you say it."

"You love this old flippant viper jock." He kissed her neck.

"Yes," she relented. "I do."

"'Bout time." Bill grinned and ducked just in time to evade the handful of water she splashed over her shoulder at him.


	40. Chapter 40: Family on The Shore

"You all right?" Laura asked softly, gazing down at Kara. She'd noticed as the day went on, yet another loud, crowded, boisterous day between their combined families as they'd gathered for a barbeque; that Kara had slowly started to withdraw from the action around her. And, she didn't think that anyone else had noted Kara slipping down the path toward the lake, so she'd waited a minute or so and quietly followed her, leaving the group behind. "Kara?"

"Yeah." She continued to stare at the water, her arms wrapped around her legs, chin propped on her updrawn knees.

"Okay." Gingerly, Laura sat and mimicked her position, also facing out over the stream, one that fed into the lake the cabin was built on. "I love this spot." When Kara only responded with a light hmm, she continued. "When we were building the cabin, this is where I'd come to talk to Bill, to tell him what we were doing. It's out of sight of the cabin and the lawn, so no one would think I was having visions again." At this, Kara's lips twitched. "Not that it would have mattered, I suppose."

"No." Kara sighed, ducking her head and resting her forehead on her knees.

"Hey…" Laura reached out and rubbed Kara's back gently. "What is it?"

"I love all of you, you know that, right?" Kara mumbled.

"Yes." Laura rested her cheek on Kara's shoulder as she continued to rub her back. "And we love you. You know that you're one of our family."

"It's just a bit overwhelming sometimes." Lifting her head, she gazed at the water again. "Your mom and the Old Man's mom didn't even think twice about me, they just accepted me. Your dad's too. And everyone else. I'm not used to that. I was used to having to prove myself over and over, and not having anyone to rely on. I grew up like that…you know about my mom. So, I just, it was just easier…I don't know how to…I mean, the whole family thing is great, and I really, really like everyone, and I wish sometimes…I wouldn't change who I am…who I was, but, sometimes I wish…and then I feel bad for wishing…" her voice trailed off with a sigh.

"Have you seen her?" Laura finally broke the silence. "You haven't said anything about it…"

"I don't know." Kara dropped her forehead to her knees again. "I saw someone who might have been her. One of those days we were taking the kids to see the vipers. But I don't know."

"Do you want to see her?" She asked softly.

"I…I don't know." Kara repeated. "I just…I remember how it was. And what happened. But, it wasn't always like that, just after my father...and she just kept getting worse. Didn't even care what I did. No matter whether it was getting in a fight, or doing well…she, it was, well, it wasn't that she didn't care, but sort of like she just couldn't care." She turned her head to meet Laura's gaze. "I found their wedding album in the bottom of a box when she died. You know how you and the Admiral kinda get lost in each other once in awhile, you just kind of…there's a look between you, and you're just…there?"

Laura smiled slightly. "Yes. I didn't know it was so apparent."

"Please." She snorted softly. "Anyway, in the album was a picture like that. Like they just existed for each other. And after he left, I guess I just wasn't enough to exist for."

"Or she didn't know how to exist for you." Biting her lip, Laura weighed what she was about to tell Kara. "I met her once."

"You did?" Shocked, Kara turned to gaze at Laura. "When?"

"When you were part of the program." She gazed out at the water, aware of Kara's eyes on her. "She wanted to let me know…she'd gone to get help. She couldn't promise that it would do any good, and wasn't even sure why she'd gone, or needed to tell me. But, she wanted someone to know. That even though you were in the program because of her…she realized what she'd done…" Laura took a deep breath and turned to face Kara. "Kara…She…you know she was on medications?"

"Yeah. By the handful." One shoulder shrugged.

"One of them was a version of chamalla. Until she realized what it was doing to her, so she stopped. Cold turkey." Laura whispered. "So, as you can now imagine, I have a bit more empathy now for what she was going through. Although back then…I don't know. I've been remembering more as I put the pieces together over time. I do know that she didn't want to lose you, and she was desperately afraid of that. She agreed to regular visits, and the counseling was her own idea."

"Yeah." Kara shook her head. "I remember people coming by. But, she never really…I couldn't…not until she died, and I realized she'd kept all my stuff from school. But, then I see your family, and you're all so open, and it's frakking overwhelming sometimes."

"Kara, I grew up with my family and it's frakking overwhelming sometimes." Laura laughed softly. "Do you want me to go with you to see her sometime?"

She turned to look at Laura. "You would?"

"Of course I would." Laura smiled.

"Okay." Kara returned her gaze to the water as they both fell silent for several minutes. "I really like your family. Sometimes when I was a kid, I wondered what it would be like to have sisters. And a mom that was there. And a dad."

"As wonderful as you think it might have been, there's some realities as well." Pausing, she absently picked up a leaf and twisted it, watching the way it caught the light. "Like, two younger sisters that thought you had the best clothes to borrow."

"Well, you do." Kara giggled until Laura's elbow caught her in the side. "Ow!"

"You do learn self defense." She giggled a moment before continuing. "And, since I was the oldest, my parents were the strictest with me. Although, I'm sure all three of us would say the same thing. But, I had the earliest curfew, the highest expectation for grades and studying, and bringing a boy home?" Laura groaned. "If it wasn't daddy giving him an inspection, it was my sisters teasing us both. Talk about no privacy."

"You always had someone to talk to though, and someone to help you." Kara sighed as she stared at the water again. "And I know, I do too, now, but it's still hard to accept sometimes. You know, she never touched me again? After…the accident?"

"I'm sure…" Laura's voice trailed off as Kara shook her head.

"Never. Nothing. She was there, but," one shoulder shrugged. "When I went into training…there were so many people, I had a hard time relating, so I just sort of pretended I was this ballbusting pilot who didn't give a frak. Eventually, that's what I became. Then I had this nugget who just…" she sighed. "Anyway…I like having Zak as a friend here. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't died, frak, I probably wouldn't have been on the Galactica at the very least, but…I like who he is now, I kinda like who I am…and I like what we have here, but sometimes I wish…I'd had this when I was a kid."

"That's the hard thing about wishing." Laura wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders, rocking her gently. "Sometimes they come true, but sometimes it's better that they don't. Like you said, if it had been different, you might not have been on Galactica. Our people wouldn't have survived as long as we did without you. I wouldn't have survived more than a few months after the attack without you. Sometimes you just have to take what life brings you, and accept that hopes and dreams may come true, but that sometimes there's a bigger reason for what happens."

She nodded slowly. "Like you becoming President."

Laura laughed softly. "Like that. Never wanted it, never expected it, never even considered it. But it happened. And if it hadn't, I wouldn't have Bill, or you, or any of this. I understand drifting, lost, because I've been there too. We just have to accept that we learn from it, and appreciate what we have now, here, and grow from that."

"Thanks." Kara sighed and nestled into Laura, who wrapped her other arm around her as well, "I just…I don't know if I'll ever see…"

"You don't know." Laura nodded and kissed the top of Kara's head gently. "But you can dream, and wish for that. And hope for it."

"Yeah." Kara fell silent for several minutes as they gazed out at the water. "Laura?"

"Hmm?" Lost in her own thoughts, Laura blinked and looked down at Kara.

"Thanks for sharing your family." She murmured softly.

"Our family." Laura corrected gently, continuing her gentle rocking of Kara until she felt her relax. Glancing up as a branch cracked, she smiled as she saw Bill and nodded to her free side waiting as he gingerly eased himself to the ground, his wrapped ankle extended, and the cane he was reluctantly using dropped to the side. "She's resting."

"Ah." He leaned over and brushed a kiss along her lips. "She okay?"

"Yeah." Laura looked down at Kara, "just getting used to being part of a family again."

"Our family." He unknowingly echoed her whispered statement from a few minutes earlier as he wrapped his arms around them both, as they watched the water pass by.


	41. Chapter 41: Confessions on The Shore

At the low moan, Bill rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. "Laura?" As he gazed down at her, she choked out a cry and sat up, eyes wide. "Laura? Wake up…"

"No…" Panting harshly in the quiet, she grabbed out at something in front of her. "No…I…"

"Laura!" He sat up and slid his arms around her, supporting her tense body as she trembled. "Laura, wake up…"

"Bill?" His name was a shuddering inhalation as she whipped her head around to find him. "Bill?"

"Yeah." Brushing her hair back behind her ear, he traced her cheek. "It's me."

"Where…" She looked around the room, lit dimly by the fireplace. "Cabin."

"Our cabin." He confirmed softly. "Nightmare?"

"Yes." Twisting slightly, she burrowed into him. "Wake you?"

"It's all right." Bill rubbed her back, his fingers playing along her spine. "Relax."

"Sorry." With a sniff, Laura rested against him as he laid back and pulled the covers back up, her arms still wrapped around him.

"What was it?" Settling into the pillows, he gazed down at the top of her head.

"Don't know. Just…alone." She ran her hand along his chest and twisted her fingers into the chain of the dogtags he still wore. "Sorry."

"It's all right." He kissed her temple. "Really. Almost time to get up anyway."

"I couldn't find you." Laura whispered. "Thought I'd dreamed you arriving."

"It's been a long few weeks, the wedding, everything else that's happened in the days since." Reaching down, he tilted her face up to his to gaze at her eyes. "I love you."

"That's good." Her lips twitched slightly before she pushed herself up to kiss him. "Love you too."

"Want to go back to sleep?" Bill glanced at the window, "since it's nearly dawn anyway?"

"You have another idea?" Laura reached up and ran her finger along his lower lip, her eyes darkening.

"Actually, I do." Kissing her finger, he lifted an eyebrow. "Let's go riding."

"Riding?" Her smile widened slightly as she slid over him and sat up. "We can do that…"

"Much as I love your version," Bill chuckled, "I meant the horses."

Laura blinked as she gazed down at him, gathering her thoughts. "You want to go ride the horses? At dawn?"

"Yes." Grasping her waist, he sat up, balancing her as he did. "Trust me?"

"Yes." She frowned slightly. "Really?"

"Trust me." He repeated and kissed her gently.

"Very well." With a sigh, she slid off him and out of the bed. "Your ankle is all right?"

"Cottle cleared me last night. I know you talked to him as well." He tossed the covers back and stood. "I'll be fine."

"Good." Laura opened her closet and grabbed a sweater and pair of jeans before brushing past him. "Bathroom first."

"Fine." Chuckling, he pulled on a set of tanks and sweater, brushing past her a moment later into the bathroom. When he returned a few minutes later, she was pulling on the boots she used for riding. "Give me a few minutes and meet me at the stable."

"What are you up to, William Adama?" Laura glanced up at him as he paused at the door.

"Nothing, Laura Adama." With a final grin, he disappeared out the door.

By the time she joined him at the stable, he already had her horse saddled and was finishing his. "I noticed you left Lucky some milk…" Laura raised up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Guilty." Bill chuckled as he finished tightening the halter buckle. "Need a hand?"

"Please." Waiting as he looped the reins over a post, Laura tossed the reins of her horse over its neck and gave her an affectionate rub. When he laced his hands so she could step into them, she deftly balanced herself and pushed up, swinging her leg over the horse's back. Settling into the saddle, she smiled down at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." With a grin, he easily swung up on the other horse's back and turned him to lead her out of the stable. "And so you don't get overly jealous of the cat, I have food and drink for you as well."

"Wasn't jealous." Following him, she smiled at his back. "Knew you'd come up with something. If only to convince me to be up and out at this hour."

"You're the one who woke up." As she pulled her horse up next to his, he glanced at her.

"Yeah." Laura let her eyes wander back to the path as the horses trotted next to each other. "So I did." When she nudged Diana to move ahead of Apollo, he shook his head and sighed. She'd tell him, eventually. After a few minutes, she glanced over her shoulder, her face pale in the dawn light. "Where are we going?"

"Little bit farther." Bill caught up with her. "There should be a turnoff about right…there" holding out a hand, he pointed a short distance ahead. "Follow me."

"Branches?" Dubiously, Laura paused, Diana tossing her head at the sudden pressure on the reins.

"Not too many, but stay down." With another grin, he turned Apollo onto the narrow path, trusting that she'd follow. A few minutes later, the path emerged into an open meadow. "Here we are."

"Where are…" As she cleared the last of the branches, Laura looked up, her eyes widening at the vista in front of her. She'd realized the paths they'd taken had been going higher, but she hadn't expected to be able to see part of the lake below them, the city in the distance. "Oh my…"

"Something, isn't it." Pulling Apollo to a stop, he swung down and pulled the reins over the horse's head, dropping them to the ground before turning to grasp Diana's reins. "Got it?"

"Yes." Deftly she dismounted and wandered to the edge of the clearing as he opened the saddlebag on Apollo's saddle and began to pull some things out. "How did you find it?"

"Zak did, showed it to me one day as we were scouting the area." Shaking out a blanket, he draped it across the ground in front of a boulder. "Wanted to share it with you."

"It's amazing." Absently, she sank down onto the blanket and gazed at him. "And we can see the sun rise."

"Yeah." Handing her the saddlebag, he settled next to her and opened it. "Here you go…"

A few minutes later, a cup of coffee in her hand and a second blanket draped over their legs, Laura was resting against Bill, staring out at the view. "Thank you.'

"Welcome." Bill nuzzled her hair. "Feel like telling me now?"

She sighed and took a sip of the coffee. "Nothing really to tell. Just a bad dream."

"Laura." He tightened the arm around her.

Taking another sip of coffee, she shook her head. "Really Bill, that's all it is…was."

"Laura." Bill repeated softly then sighed. "Tell me."

She bit her lip for a moment and sighed again. "It was a…I don't know. I haven't remembered dreaming about Galactica since I've been here. I know Kara's told me I've had…episodes, for lack of a better word, and there was that one that you…but I never remembered them. This was different."

When she remained silent for a long moment, he looked down and brushed her hair back so he could see her face, her pale skin lit a soft rose by the rising sun. "Laura?"

"It was…" Closing her eyes, Laura shook her head and leaned into him. "It all happened so fast when we were there…I guess maybe I just never had time to process it all…or deal with it, with everything we were dealing with…and…I dreamed about him telling me you were dead. And how I felt, or didn't feel, as if everything and nothing mattered. My own survival didn't matter, nothing mattered, only that he wouldn't win…that what we'd lived for…survive. I didn't care if I died fighting him, as long as he died…for killing you, and I knew if you were dead, then so was Saul." Shaking her head, she turned and buried her face into his chest, her free hand moving to grasp at his sweater. "You were dead, and I was alone…again."

"I wasn't." Bending, he kissed the top of her head. "Laura, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, you won't be left alone again. I promise you. You know that, right?" She nodded silently. "You know that."

"I know." She murmured as he reached around her and eased the half empty coffee cup out of her hand and set it to the side.

"Laura, honey…" He resettled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Look out at that. It's a new day. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Zarek won't be…" his voice trailed off, he couldn't promise that she'd never see him again, they'd both been surprised by certain people they'd met since arriving on the Shore. "Zarek won't take me from you, ever."

"Promise." Nestled into him, she glanced over her shoulder at him and met his eyes. "Promise me, Bill."

"I promise." He stated softly. "I will never leave you. No one will ever take you from me."

"Thank you." With a slight smile, Laura turned in his arms again and stared out as the sun slowly continued to rise. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "I think it just shook me more than anything. To have that dream…unexpectedly."

"I used to have…" Bill's voice trailed off hesitantly as she glanced up at him.

"Go on?" When he remained silent, she tightened her grip on his arms. "Bill?"

"After I buried you." Bending his head, he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, inhaling deeply. "I used to dream that I'd come home, when we were still on Galactica, and find you…and there was once I dreamed…" he shuddered.

"Bill?" Turning, she straddled his legs and gazed at him. When he refused to meet her eyes, she gently caught his chin and lifted it so she could see his face. "Bill? What did you dream?"

"Ironically, similar to yours…." He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, freeing it from the ponytail she'd pulled it back in. "Gods, Laura…"

"Bill. Tell me." As his hands absently roamed her body, feeling her and reminding him that she was indeed there with him, she continued to cradle his face.

"Same time frame. Zarek brought me back to my quarters, which did happen." He turned his face slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. "However, when I was pushed in…you were there…" Reaching up, he traced her face. "Your…body was. They'd shot you. In my quarters. And made me…" He shuddered. "I'd wake up screaming, or at least I'd feel like I'd been screaming. Then I'd go out and spend what was left of the night staring at the stars, sitting next to you. Talking to you sometimes. Made me remember we'd survived and made it."

"Oh, Bill…" Laura leaned forward and kissed him, her hands sliding into his hair as she clung to him. When they finally broke apart, she rested her forehead on his. "Gods…I'm…I had no idea."

"Haven't dreamed it since I arrived here." Absently, he caressed her waist. "Doesn't mean I won't though."

"I know." Still holding onto him, she resettled onto his lap, nestling into him as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much."

"About…" When her head shot up, he chuckled and kissed her gently. "I love you too."

"About time." She giggled and resettled, reaching out for the coffee cup he'd set to the side as he wrapped his arms around her, the light from the rising sun playing across them.


	42. Chapter 42: Dark Memories on The Shore

"This is nice." Laura brushed the crumbs from the rolls Bill had brought off her pants and knelt next to him, waiting until he'd refilled the cup they were sharing to settle against him again. "Maybe we should have Zak design a shelter or something for up here."

"I like it like this." Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Bill bent and nuzzled her ear. "Besides we'd have to widen the path to get here, which means others would know about it."

"Good point." She hummed softly and took a sip of coffee as they gazed out at the lake and city, now fully lit by the sun. As it had risen, they'd shifted their position so they could see the view, but were sheltered by one of the trees out of the direct sunlight as they'd let their thoughts wander about the revelation from the other. "Bill?"

"Yes?" Taking the cup from her hand, he took a swallow of coffee and handed it back to her, his hand moving to rest on her stomach.

"We never really did talk about…" her voice trailed off. "About…"

"When I saw you, outside that raptor." Bill closed his eyes and took a breath, remembering. "I knew if he'd gotten you…to you, he wouldn't have failed to use you. However he needed to. The fact that he hadn't announced that you were…that he was still searching for us. I knew you were somewhere, and just hoped that the guards had gotten you somewhere safe. If there could be such a place."

"There weren't any guards." Laura rested her head back against his chest. "I spoke to Corporal Janters…later. He told me they'd tried to draw the mutineers away from your quarters. That they'd led the fight to my quest quarters and joined with the other two…he was going to loop back to get me out of there, but was captured."

"Thank the gods for Lee and Kara." He kissed her head. "What possessed you to even think of going to Baltar?"

"We needed a wireless." Her lips twitched. "Where was one of the last places anyone would imagine I'd go, or some of the last people to assist me. As it was, we had to convince them."

"Yes, you did." Bill tightened his grip on her. "Then I saw you. You looked…magnificent."

"I didn't want to go. Hated that I had to go." Reaching back, she rested her hand on his cheek. "But you needed to know I wasn't there. That they wouldn't take us together…we both knew…"

"Yes, we did." He kissed her hand. "I could hear them ordering the vipers to shoot…I had to wonder…"

"Despite it all, they were loyal. Some of them." Laura set the cup to the side and turned to face him. "The others…they'd lost what they could rely on. We'd seen it happening…experienced it, but didn't know how to stop it. Bill, I lay on a cold deck for hours, trying to come to terms with what had happened…I didn't have anything left, didn't have a clue…and I was supposed to be leading them. We all left the door open for Tom, he'd just been waiting for the opportunity, hell, he'd probably nurtured it. I knew some of what he was doing, but just couldn't handle it physically…emotionally, mentally…I had hoped that he'd become the true leader he could…that Lee ended up becoming, but…"

"Shh." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. "You, we…we'd survived as long as we had by adapting…everyone was at their limit, where adapting became surrendering in the eyes of some. Tom used that."

"I know." Absently, she tilted her head and used a finger to trace along his face. "But, he'd become the leader they could trust on New Caprica. That was what they wanted to see, what I wanted to see. Who we wanted him to be."

"He would have let you live." Bill watched her face as she continued to explore his face and hair with her fingers. "You have to know that."

"He would have killed you. Executed you." Laura's eyes latched onto his for a moment. "And knew exactly what that would do to me. He would have had me watched constantly, ostentatiously for my own protection, but because he could control me that way, something he'd been unable...He'd have executed you as a war criminal, and kept me quiet so neither of us would become the martyr he feared so much. What he didn't count on was the people themselves. His mutiny gave them not only something to join…but also for something to fight against. Your crew may have been divided within the mutiny, but they had a goal of survival, which broke them out of their lethargic existing. He didn't count on that. Or on the people that came to realize what exactly was happening…Even Felix." She watched his eyes darken and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Even Felix. Such a tortured, beautiful soul. He was ripped apart on New Caprica…what his heart wanted…what his soul cried out for…you can only play against both sides for so long without it scarring you. And none of us knew how deep those scars ran."

"He was so young." Mimicking her earlier action, he reached up to trace her face. "When he first arrived…he was…they all were. And then…"

"I know." Laura whispered, closing her eyes. "It all happened so fast…and when it was over, it just kept getting faster and faster…and I couldn't keep up. I just wanted to hold on to you, and I couldn't even do that sometimes…"

"So I held on to you." Gently, he pulled her so she was resting against him, her head next to his. "I'd come in from the CIC, and you'd be asleep on the couch, papers all around you. The ones I needed to see stacked neatly on top."

"And I'd wake up to find myself no longer cold, but being carried to the rack," she mumbled into his neck, "you'd help me change into your sweats, and cover me with your blankets as you went into the head, and shaved…"

"Didn't want to scratch you." Bill chuckled softly, remembering the few times he'd forgotten, and she'd ended up with soft abrasions where she'd tried to nestle into him, her head scarf not needed when he held her.

"Thoughtful. I'd listen to you, to the sounds you'd make in our home, and when you'd come to bed, you'd wrap your arms around me. And hold me." Laura slid her hands into his shirt. "And you'd be so warm. Even though I could barely stay awake, I was so tired I couldn't move, you'd hold me and I'd be so warm."

"You were so cold, you'd be trembling and wouldn't even notice." He tightened his grip on her. "You'd reach up and wrap one hand around my dog tags." Bill glanced down and grinned. "Like now."

"Mine. You are that is." She mumbled softly.

"And we'd hold on to each other." He continued quietly. "Because it was the only time everything would stop spinning around us, the only thing we could control was the hold we had on each other. Not how long we'd have it, or where we'd have it…but that we had it right then, and right there."

"And right now." Laura sighed.

"Hold on." Edging his body down into a reclining position, Bill used the saddlebag that had held the food, blankets, and coffee as a headrest, Laura automatically resettling herself on top of him. "Kay?"

"Yeah." She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest as she gazed up at him sleepily. "I want a nap. And then I want you, kay?"

His smile widened. "Definitely."

"Good." Laura retightened her grip on his dog tags and settled down, the dappled sunlight playing across them. "Rest. You'll need it." At his chuckle, she giggled softly and hit his shoulder lightly before settling into his embrace."


	43. Chapter 43: Interrupted on The Shore

Laura sighed softly and rolled over, blinking sleepily up at the green patterns over her head. Still holding onto Bill's dogtags with one hand, she rested the other across her waist, her fingers loosely linked with Bill's. Turning her head slightly, she inspected his profile, relaxed in sleep, as she thought about what he'd told her about his fears of finding her in his quarters, shot or dying…she'd realized when Kara and Lee had burst into his quarters what she'd need to do…the half formed ideas she'd been running through her head crystallizing at the final pieces of information they provided. In hindsight, everything was so clear, as clear as it had apparently been to Tom Zarek while she'd been lost not just in the haze of pharmaceutical drugs, but also in a haze of futile disappointment and failure, one that had cleared only slightly when she was with…allowed herself to relax with Bill. And his drinking slowing only when he was able to reconnect with her…

"You're thinking again." At the low rumble, she smiled.

"I am indeed thinking again." Using their joined hands, she pulled herself over him and gazed down at his face. "About how much I love you, and the journey that we had to find each other…"

Bill chuckled softly and reached up to brush her hair back. "You all right?"

"I think the nightmare just shook me up more than I realized." She rubbed her cheek against his hand. "And, we never really talked about it before. Just accepted it, the results and moved on."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

Her lips curved. "Bill, you can ask me anything…everything."

"I…did he ever…" His voice faltered as she tilted her head slightly.

"Before New Caprica…I would never have trusted him." Laura thought for a long moment. "During New Caprica, it was a struggle for survival. Our goals diverged, both of us looking for survival. Tom Zarek was a good leader in that he was passionate about what he wanted for the people." With a small shudder, she slid off of him and gazed out at the view as he sat up behind her. "And on New Caprica, we both wanted to survive. When we returned, he played upon the bond we'd established, that of leaders wanting survival." She looked over her shoulder at him, a slight smile on her lips. "And Saul, Sam, and Cottle wouldn't leave me alone with him, ever. They never trusted him. Or his closest followers."

"Good." He nodded.

"He played upon the bond, when he offered me the Presidency. He knew enough that you wouldn't work as well with him as you would with me. And that no matter what hand he'd had in the insurgency, he'd, for the time being, be associated with Gaius, as part of the administration that left us open to attack by the Cylons." She sighed, shifting around to straddle Bill's legs as she faced him. "He knew, no matter how I'd felt before New Caprica, that I wanted the best for the people. He knew what I'd done to try to keep the presidency."

"You told him?" Bill blinked at her.

"Well, we were about to be killed by a firing squad of centurions." Her lips twitched. "Deathbed confessions and all that, you know how I am with those."

"Yeah." Resting her hands on her hips, he used his thumbs to gently caress her sides. "Unfortunately."

"So, he knew." Laura leaned forward and kissed him gently. "What I'd do for the people. He also had seen what I looked like when I was recovering from my visits in the Detention Center." At his expression, she kissed him again. "Bill, you know they couldn't kill me. No matter how they wanted to. Even an accident would have, could have resulted in them losing what they thought they had in me."

"Still." He ran his hands up under her shirt and pulled her down against him. "Gods, Laura…"

"In the…past." She managed to get out before his mouth closed over hers, one hand moving from under her shirt to tangle in her hair as hers clutched at his head. "Bill…"

"Sorry." He murmured then shook his head. "No, I'm not. I never was able to kiss you as much as I wanted. I'll never apologize for kissing you."

"You better not." Her giggle was soft in his ear. "But, finishing….Tom…knew I cared for the people." Laura sat up and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it open as she slid her hands inside. "What he didn't realize was that I loved you. He wanted us to take steps to be closer, and when I didn't…he finally realized how much you and I meant to each other. It was a weapon I'd handed him, and I didn't realize how much of a weapon until…"

"He was a proud man," Bill couldn't believe they were talking about Zarek of all people as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Realizing he was behind, he started unfastening her buttons. "You not only turned to me, but also to Lee, who had betrayed you, even when Tom was standing behind you."

"Standing behind me to succeed me." Laura yanked her shirt off and tossed it in the same general direction she'd thrown his. "He was as xenophobic as Richard…neither of them could accept that things change…things have to be done that had to be business but also have a personal impact."

"Rather not talk about either of them at this point." Bill lifted her enough so that she could slide off of him, pulling her pants off quickly before yanking at his. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." She gazed down at him and ran a pale hand along his chest. "Just know this. At the end of the world, I thought I'd be alone. Live the short time I had alone, and then…die alone. As it turns out, at the end of the world, I learned to be with someone, to love someone completely…through the good and the bad, and learned that as I was dying, because of the love of that someone, I was more alive than I had been in years, since my father and sisters…" Laura shook her head as he wrapped his hand around hers, holding onto her. "At the end of the world, I found you. As stupid and cliché as that sounds."

"Not at all." He pulled her head down to his again, his lips parting against hers as she slid across him, pushing him back to recline as she giggled. "What?"

"I like our other cliché'." Sinking down onto him with a soft sigh, Laura dropped her head back, the sunlight catching in the red strands as it filtered through the leaves.

"Which…would be?" Watching her move over him, Bill stared, entranced, his hands wandering her body, encouraging and supporting her.

"And they lived happily ever after…" She managed to get out with a soft groan as he suddenly sat up and caught her mouth again.

Sometime later, they were sprawled across each other, legs entwined, and Laura once again holding onto Bill's dog tags. "Honey?" He traced her arm lightly, causing her to shift slightly. "Laurie, honey…"

"Yeah?" Laura summoned up the strength to roll over, burying her face in his neck. "Bright…"

"We are outside." He chuckled softly as she suddenly stiffened and groaned.

"Gods…we just…out here…" She smiled against him. "Don't care."

"No one knows about this place." Bill nuzzled her head. "And even if they did, we'd hear them coming through the brush."

"True." Laura lifted her head and squinted up at him. "Love you."

"Love you." He kissed her. "However, we probably should head back…we're losing the shade…"

"I'm hungry." She stated softly.

"Then we definitely need to head back." Bill sat up slowly, bringing her with him as they gazed at the tangle of clothes scattered around the blanket. "Hmm."

Laura giggled again, "well, I was inspired."

"Indeed." Bill's grin widened before he leaned forward and kissed her again, her arms winding around his neck. Suddenly, he froze and turned his head slightly.

"What?" Startled by the loss of his mouth and the tightening of his grip on her waist, Laura lifted her head.

"Heard something." He whispered, his eyes scanning the brush.

"Very funny." She sighed then blinked. "Frak…"

"What?" Bill twisted, following her gaze to where the horses were.

"They hear or smell something…" Laura watched as Diana's head swung around to face them for a moment before returning her attention to the woods.

"There." Bill leaned over, both of them grabbing for clothes as the sound of someone pushing through the underbrush grew more distinct.

"Mine." Laura grabbed for one pair of jeans and looked frantically for her underwear.

"Here." He tossed them to her as he yanked on his pants.

"I know those voices…" Laura suddenly stopped, her blouse half buttoned.

Bill finished his shirt and frowned, listening. "You're right, we do…"

"And this is…" Zak stepped into the clearing and froze. "Dad?"

"Cheryl?" Laura stared at the woman with Zak.

"Um…" Laura's sister stared back at her. "Hi?"

"Cheryl wanted to see more of the woods…" Zak managed to get out. "We came up from the other direction…"

"We just went out for an early ride." Bill pulled Laura to her feet and crossed to face his son as she shook out the blankets they'd been using. "Decided to have breakfast up here."

"Okay." Zak blinked. "Uh, we can…"

"We need to get back…" Laura handed the saddlebag and blankets to Bill. "Take care of the horses and get some lunch."

"Laura." Cheryl stepped forward and pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Oh. Thanks." She smiled. "Stop by the house later if you'd like…"

"We'd thought about it." Zak nodded. "Thanks."

Bill handed Diana's reins to Laura and smiled. "See you in a few hours then."

"Sure." Zak watched as his father helped Laura mount before swinging up into Apollo's saddle.

"We'll see you then." Cheryl waved slightly as they guided their horses back into the barely visible path.

"Well that was…" Bill chuckled. "Zak and Cheryl?"

"Don't even go there." Laura giggled. "Did you see their faces when they realized we were there?"

"Probably just like our faces when we realized who they were." He shook his head. "Gods…"

"Once again, no doubt about the fact that Zak and Lee are related." Laura ducked to miss a branch that was swinging in her direction.

"And when did Cheryl and Zak start going hiking together?" Bill waited as she emerged from the underbrush and Diana fell in step next to Apollo as they turned toward home.

"No idea." She shrugged. "She always liked to do things outside, and maybe Zak mentioned something about the view."

"Maybe we can both believe that." He sighed and met her gaze. "No?"

"No." Laura shook her head. "No more than they believe we were just up there for breakfast and to watch the sun rise."


	44. Chapter 44: Girls on The Shore

"You sure?" Bill paused in tying his boot and glanced up at Laura, who was perched in the window seat, watching him.

"Bill, I'm positive. And you know the girls are all coming over." She smiled as he tucked in his laces and stood. "We've had each other to ourselves for four days now, not counting lunch with Cheryl and Zak that first day, so now…" One shoulder lifted. "It's fine. And we have one more day before I go back to the school, and you start at the base, so you'll have time to recover."

"We'll have time to recover." He grinned. "I've heard about your girl's nights."

"You only think you have." With a giggle, she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go, have fun, and cheer for the Panthers if you must."

"I must." Bill kissed her gently. "Still can't believe…"

"It just goes to show people that we still have differences." Tracing his cheek with the back of one hand, Laura smiled up at him. "You planning on staying at the apartment tonight? Or going to try to make it back out here?"

"I'll stay at my father's place, he offered for both Zak and myself. Arranged transport to and from the game as well." One eyebrow lifted. "Which says a lot about how he believes the night will go."

"It'll be fun." Dropping her hand, she laced her fingers through his as they moved toward the door. "They just want to get to know you better…and you'll have a good time."

"Sure you…" As they approached the stairs, he broke off as she laughed softly.

"Bill. Honey." Laura wrapped her arms around his waist again. "Have a good time. I will be fine, and we'll see each other tomorrow morning. All right?"

"Fine." He grumbled as the doorbell rang. "Hold on." Pulling her against him, he kissed her again, this time waiting until her lips parted with a soft sigh.

"Door…" She mumbled around his mouth when the doorbell rang again then relented with a soft whimper.

"Anyone home?" Kara yelled as she opened the door and grinned. "Sorry."

Laura burst out laughing, dropping her head against Bill's shoulder. "No you're not."

"Starbuck." Bill sighed.

"Hey. No answer, I rang twice." She edged through the door, bags in her arms. "And these are heavy."

"Here." Laura ran down the stairs to take one of the bags. "He was just leaving."

"Yeah, that was the other thing I was supposed to do," Kara jerked her head toward the door. "Zak's waiting for you in the car."

"Zak's driving?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"For now." Kara shrugged and passed Laura, "I'm putting the beer in the cooler."

"Fine. Just find room for it." Laura called after her, rising on her toes to kiss Bill one final time. "Go. Have fun."

"Yes dear." He kissed her nose, ignoring her exasperated snort. "And yes, I know if your hands weren't full, you'd hit me."

"Like this?" Sandra's voice registered just before a hand hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Sister in law prerogative, Laura started it."

"What?" Blinking, he stepped back as Sandra and Cheryl strode through the door, followed by his sister.

"Yep. Ask Joey when you see him tonight." Laura smiled. "Night, honey. Go C Bucs!"

"Picon Panthers!" With a final grin, he stepped through the door and closed it.

"Knew he couldn't be perfect." Sandra hung her coat in the small closet next to the door and took Cheryl's and Tamara's.

"He used to be a Bucs fan." Tamara frowned.

"He became a Panther's fan later." Laura waved her hand as Kara returned and grabbed the bag from her. "Something about a bad coaching decision?"

"They switched coaches…" Kara began then shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, does it."

"Got the men out of the house." Laura laughed as they moved back to the kitchen. "They really had no idea, did they."

"That we're going to stay here and watch it?" Cheryl giggled. "Not a clue."

"Who else is coming." Laura gestured toward the stools around the center block, continuing toward the cabinet and pulling glasses out.

"Shannon is over with mom. Something about the two of them scrapbooking more things from your wedding." Sandra sighed. "It may top my four volume set."

"Wow." Tamara blinked. "And I thought my mom liked that kind of stuff."

"Mama was a kindergarten teacher." Cheryl sighed. "No one can craft like a teacher."

"Except Laura." Sandra added. "Never did get the hang of it, did you."

"Didn't need to." She grabbed a bottle of wine and carried it over to them. "So, no mothers tonight? Well, except Sandra."

"They have a grandchild to fawn over. My husband is male bonding with the fathers and his new male inlaws." Sandra held her glass up. "To girls night."

"And Sierra had to get back home, otherwise she'd be here as well. Said we're all invited to go visit, and to keep an eye on Cammie." Cheryl announced. "Cammie would be here, but had to work, something about Bucs Panthers games being big business at the bar."

"Indeed they were." Laura grinned. "Good money for her tonight."

"So just us." Kara frowned. "Hope I brought enough."

"Laura has plenty of food." Sandra began then grinned. "Oh. Indeed."

"So." Cheryl held up her glass. "Let's get started. What do we need to do?"

Laura looked around the kitchen. "Kara, go arrange the room, you know where everything is, Cheryl, there's a few things in the cooler that aren't drinks, grab them. Sandy, the hot stuff…" as a timer went off, she smiled, "grab them. Tamara, feed Lucky if you don't mind…" at her name, the kitten that had been winding around their feet let out a soft meow. "And I'll help Kara."

"When do we get to change?" Cheryl called after her.

"Not until after we eat the messy things." Laura yelled back, laughing. "If then!"

"I love this couch." Kara glanced up from where she was arranging the sectional pieces into a large U shape.

"It's convenient." Laura agreed, pushing a table into the middle and setting two others on either side. "Hey, you going to be okay with watching Pyramid?"

"Yeah." Kara paused and looked up at Laura. "I've watched a few matches…it's strange, because I keep looking for him, but I've seen a few of his team mates play, and managed to get by it."

"You'll let me know if…" Laura reached up and touched Kara's cheek. "Okay?"

"I will." Her lips curved slightly. "Thanks."

"Just checking." At the voices approaching, Laura straightened. "And in honor, I'll even break out the good stuff. Later."

"Yeah, no use wasting good ambrosia when there's food to be washed down." Kara teased. "Hey, really. Thanks."

"Any time." With a final squeeze of Kara's hand, Laura stepped back and faced the others as Lucky bounded past them and onto the sofa. "Lucky…"

"Good luck with that." Sandra sighed. "You know cats will go where they want to."

Two hours later, they were all sprawled on the couch, Laura physically holding Kara's arm down. "Don't do it!"

"It's tradition." Kara squirmed underneath her. "When there's bad call, you throw stuff…"

"At the frakking stadium, not at the house." Laura managed to get out just as a handful of something sailed past her head. "Cheryl!"

"Hey, how come she gets to…" Laura's attention diverted, Kara gave a last shove, and when Laura fell back with a surprised squeak, threw the handful of popcorn toward the large screen against the wall. "Frakking refs!"

"Blind!" Cheryl high fived Kara, both of them oblivious to Laura, picking herself up from the floor where she'd slid down to. "How'd they get…hey!" She slid off the couch next to Laura, who was using Cheryl's leg as a brace to push herself back up onto the cushions.

"Kara Thrace! Cheryl Roslin!" Kneeling on the sofa, Laura glared down at them. "You will both pick up every single frakking piece of…" her eyes narrowed at Kara's muffled laugh.

"Um," Tamara braved Laura's wrath, Sandra curled into the far corner of the couch, also attempting to muffle her laughter. "You have…"

"What?" Laura turned her head to glare at the younger woman and realized there was something in her hair. "Oh…frak…" Reaching up, she pulled several pieces of popcorn out of her hair as Kara and Cheryl burst out laughing, Lucky eyeing them all in confusion before jumping over the back of the couch. "That. Is. So. Not. Funny."

"Yeah," Cheryl grinned from her position on the floor, "it is. You look like…" Her eyes widened as Laura scooped up a handful of popcorn and dropped it on her head. "Hey!"

"And as for you…" Laura grabbed another handful of popcorn and launched herself at Kara, managing to somehow dump the entire handful down Kara's shirt before she realized what was happening.

"Hey!" Kara sat up as Laura retreated to the other side of the couch. "Not fair! You said…"

"My house, my rules." Laura grinned.

"Sandy?" Cheryl pulled herself up onto the couch next to Kara, "Tam, pick sides…"

"Oh, frak…" Laura breathed out as Kara and Cheryl grabbed one of the two bowls.

"Impartial!" Sandra yelled, following Lucky over the back of the couch.

"Tam get over here!" Laura grabbed the other bowl and Tamara's hand with the other.

"What happened to…" she managed to get out just before a handful of popcorn hit her.

"We have vacuums." Laura yelled, "just throw!" With a shriek, Tamara obeyed, all four women managing to empty both bowls in a matter of seconds before grabbing what was thrown at them and throwing it back.

"Games back on!" Sandra yelled. "Time out!"

"What?" Laura turned her head to see the game back in play on the screen, just as Cheryl and Kara lunged at her, all three of them falling to the ground in a shower of popcorn.

Sandra sighed as she stood up and surveyed the popcorn strewn couch and floor. "And this is why we weren't allowed to have popcorn at home."

"I see why." Tamara whispered.

"Or pudding." Sandra grinned. "But, that was for a completely different reason."

"I hope so." Tamara blinked as the other three managed to get back onto the couch, all laughing in each others arms. "You all right?"

"Yeah." Laura shook her head, dislodging the kernels from her hair.

"I'm not." Kara wriggled, pulling popcorn out of her shirt. "I am so borrowing something from you to make up for this."

"Like you weren't all planning on it anyway." Laura retorted, "game's almost over, we'll clean up and change after, then do movies."

"Change?" Tamara looked confused again.

"Or as we call it, dress up with Laura." Sandra slid back onto the couch and patted Tamara's arm. "You'll see. Kind of like last week at her shower?"

"Okay…." She broke off as Kara and Cheryl let out another yell as the Bucs scored again.

"Don't worry." Laura reached past her and grabbed a bottle from the table next to the couch. "I prepared for it. Basically, it means my baby sisters, and Kara, and you, will go shopping in my closet."

"She has the best stuff." Sandra explained, taking the bottle from Laura and drinking out of it. "That's what sisters are for. And you, like Kara, are one of us now."

"The Roslin Adama girls." Kara called, lifting her bottle. "Go Bucs!"

"Cool." Tamara settled against Laura. "My baby brother did good."

"Yeah." Cheryl, "our big sister did too."

"And…that's game." Laura sighed. "Bill won't be happy." She shrugged and tipped her bottle back, finishing it. "Too bad. Go Bucs!"

"Been better with Sam." Kara sighed. "Still, they won."

"Despite the idiot refs." Cheryl tapped her bottle against Kara's. "Hungry?"

"We had popcorn." Laura stated dryly, carefully pushing herself to her feet. "Lucky, don't eat that…"

"Won't hurt her." Sandra grinned.

"Hairball." Laura shuddered. "Just saying."

"Lucky, don't eat that." Sandra leaned over and grabbed the kitten.

"Kay. Here's what happens." Laura managed to stand, her hands on her hips as she gazed down at them. "Kara and Cheryl, every piece of this gets vacuumed up. Now. Sandy, you're supervising, after you finish picking up all the bottles and bowls. Tamara, you're with me, we'll start more food. Sandy, find a movie. We'll meet upstairs in fifteen minutes."

"Bossy." Sandra grinned and handed Lucky to Tamara. "Let's go girls, big sister has ordered…I mean, spoken."

"This is fun." Tamara, carrying the empty popcorn bowls followed Laura into the kitchen. "More fun than being there."

"No traffic, funny smells," Laura shuddered, "public bathrooms. Gotta say, that was one benefit of being a member of the Political cabinet, we did get private seating at the games. Downside being you had to behave."

"Did you? Behave I mean?" Tamara washed out the bowls and dried them.

"Usually." Laura smiled faintly. "More fun to go blend in though. Didn't have a whole lot of time to go to matches though. Went to quite a few school ones though, part of my job back then. All in all, I would sneak off to the boxing matches once in a while. My father taught me the basics…and no one ever would have expected me to be there. So, I could just be an anonymous fan there. After I was in politics for a while, couldn't even do that." She set two pizzas into the oven and turned it on before turning back to Tamara. "I enjoy a good match, at home or in the arena. Both have their positives and negatives."

"Does Bill like…" Tamara sighed. "I don't even know…I know what he liked when he was young, but now…"

"He likes the Panthers." Laura giggled, "too bad for him tonight. He boxes, loves that, but you knew that."

"Yeah." Tamara absently trailed a finger along the counter top. "Hey, I wanted to tell you…I got a job."

"Really?" Laura glanced over her shoulder. "Do I want to know about this?"

"Well…I just sort of thought if mom and dad had any questions, they could talk to you about it." She crossed to the cabinet and pulled out several glasses, setting them on the tray in front of Laura. "Since, I mean, you know, you sort of…"

"You want me to explain to your parents about working at Caprica Nights?" Laura set the bottle of ambrosia on the tray and sighed.

"Only if they ask." Tamara grinned. "You mind?"

"I suppose not. If they ask." Laura glanced at the timer as Kara and Cheryl entered. "All cleaned up?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kara used her foot to open the disposal unit, dropping the bottles in as Cheryl set the few glasses they'd already used into the sink. "We set out the extra blankets and pillows too. Sandra headed upstairs."

"She would." Laura sighed and waved. "I'll finish up down here. You all go on, Tamara, take the tray out with you and put it in the other room. We have about ten minutes before food's ready."

Twenty minutes later, they were all settled on the couch again, this time with glasses of ambrosia and plates of pizza as Lucky padded around them, trying to find a place to settle. "So." Sandra took a sip of her drink and smiled. "How's it feel to be married?"

Laura glanced at her sister, her eyes narrowing. "Lovely. And no, you're not getting details."

"They have made it out of the house." Cheryl volunteered. "Zak and I saw them up on the bluff."

"Which brings me to my question of what the two of you were doing up there?" Laura took a bite of her pizza.

"Hiking." Cheryl shrugged. "Like we told you."

"You were hiking?" Sandra looked dubious. "With Zak?"

"Hey, he said it was a great view, I wanted to see." Cheryl defended, her lips curving into a frown. "It was. Wasn't it Laura. I mean, if you two saw anything."

"We did." Her eyebrow lifted. "We watched the sun rise, and we had breakfast up there. Then we talked."

"That's what you're calling it these days?" Cheryl giggled.

"Fine." Laura sighed. "But, we talked too."

"Outside?" Tamara blinked.

"In a supposedly deserted area, perfectly safe and isolated." Laura sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Please." Kara shuddered. "I really don't need to hear this. I mean it was bad enough, just imagining where and when the two of you could manage to, um, have some privacy on Galactica. I really don't need that to continue into this part of my life, or whatever."

"I thought it was a really big ship?" Cheryl asked as Laura groaned.

"Yeah." Sandra leaned forward and took another slice of pizza.

"A big, populated ship." Laura grabbed the remote and turned the unit back on. "You put a movie in?"

"It was a big ship, but lots of out of way places. I mean, Sam and I were able to find…" at Laura's exasperated sigh, Kara broke off. "Well, I guess we had a bit more freedom, and no guards…I mean security escort."

"Movie." Laura stated firmly, pressing a button.

"Hey." Kara protested. "I didn't start it."

"I know." Laura tossed her the remote. "Movie."

"Fine." With a grumble, Kara settled down, Cheryl grabbing the remote from her and pressing another button.

A few minutes later, the others engrossed in the movie, Sandra leaned toward Laura, her voice low. "Nice isn't it. Marriage, that is."

Laura took a swallow of her ambrosia and nodded slightly, settling so that her head was close to Sandra's. "It is. I understand what you couldn't tell us now."

"About?" Sandra absently picked a piece of cheese of her pizza and popped it into her mouth.

"Hmm." With a sigh, she ran a finger along the top of her glass before answering. "The absolute sense of togetherness? The finding of another half you didn't realize you were missing?"

"Yeah. Kind of nice, isn't it." Sandra smiled at her. "Among other benefits."

"Like having someone there?" Laura nodded. "It is. I can't believe…it's just so different that what I had before. With Richard."

"Laurie, you were having an affair with a married man." Sandra sighed. "And, there wasn't love involved anywhere. Just convenience, release, and…"

"And sex." Laura winced, her mind wandering. "And honestly, not even great sex. It was convenient, like you said, and once it happened, I really didn't know how to get out of it…it wasn't a good situation, I knew that, but…frak it all, I don't know Sandy. I don't even recognize who I was back then. Don't even know who I was back then."

"Yeah. But now, you have a man who loves you, appreciates you, is a partner to you." Sandra brushed Laura's hair back. "It's all different. I never would have seen you with a military…well, let me rephrase that. You dated one or two other military men, all tall, handsome, office based military men. Or, you dated men that were college professors…but, Bill, he's everything none of them were. And I don't mean physically. He's…he challenges you, Laurie, he'll stand up to you, and he'll turn around and carry you through hell and high water and never let you go."

"He already proved that." Laura let her head fall back, a smile on her lips. "Gods, I can't imagine not knowing him, not being with him. He knows me so well, I know him so well, and yet we're always learning something new about the other."

"Like I said." Sandra rested her head against Laura's. "Nice isn't it."

"Yeah." She giggled as Kara nudged her leg.

"Keep it down back there." Kara looked back at them, a slightly wistful look on her face.

"Sorry." Laura smiled at her. "Go back to the movie."

"We'll behave." Sandra nodded solemnly, ignoring Cheryl's snort.

"We will." Laura added defensively, waiting until the other three were absorbed in the movie again, some sort of action film that Kara had picked out, to drop her head back over toward Sandra's. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"You were right too…about being able to open up…and knowing when you could…and that being the best." She giggled. "Well, almost the best."

"Yeah." Sandra wrinkled her nose back at her and sobered. "I just wish…"

"What?" Laura tilted her head, gazing at her sister as they both took another swallow of ambrosia.

"It was so amazing…I just wish…" Sandra sighed. "Never mind."

"No." Serious now, Laura frowned slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." She met Laura's eyes and shook her head. "Really."

"Sandy." She shifted closer to her sister, the other three women adjusting themselves into the space she'd left. "What?"

"Really, Laurie." Sandra closed her eyes for a moment. "It was the ambrosia talking. That's all."

Laura stared at her for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she reached up to touch Sandra's cheek. "It's okay sweetie. Really."

"No. I didn't think first." Sandra's hand moved to rest on Laura's stomach. "I'm sorry. It's just, you're so amazing with us, and with the kids in the school, Elizabeth adores you, you're already her favorite Aunt…I just wish."

"Me too." Closing her eyes, Laura let her hand rest on top of Sandra's. "The timing was off. Is off. You know I'd love to, but, it's not going to happen, not even here. As it is, there are so many children that need love, and need someone. I think Bill and I will have plenty of children that we're part of their lives as they grow, and we have each other…"

"I'm sorry." Sandra whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "It's just, I want everything for you. We all do."

"Hey, I have everything." Laura shifted again so that she and Sandra were curled together, faces only inches apart as the other three women shrieked at something that happened on the screen. "Everything I ever imagined…and some I didn't. I have you guys back, and Joey and Elizabeth with you, Mama and Daddy, and Bill…his family, I have Kara…an amazing home, friends who finding, both from before and after, I'm teaching again, I adore the children I'm working with there, and…I have Bill…"

"You said him already." Sandra let out a soft giggle through her tears.

"I know." Reaching up, Laura used her thumb to wipe the tears off of Sandra's cheek, a contented smile on her face. "And, he's my everything."


	45. Chapter 45: Quiet on The Shore

Bill stood in the doorway and gazed out at the patio are where Laura lay, from all appearances, sound asleep on one of the loungers, an umbrella slanted to shade her from the sun. Chuckling, he continued outside and set the iced glasses he carried onto the low table before perching on the edge of the lounger. Reaching out, he gently lifted a strand of hair so he could gaze at her face, a frown crossing his expression when he realized she might be sleeping peacefully, but not as happily as he'd of hoped. Bending over her, he brushed his lips across hers in a light kiss, then a second, waiting patiently as she returned it.

"Hey there." As her eyes slowly opened, he smiled down at her. "Nice nap?"

"Hmm?" Laura stretched, smiling as his eyes ran along her body. "Hey. Time is it?"

"Little before one." Tugging at the belt of the short robe she wore, he lifted an eyebrow. "Feeling a bit lazy this morning?"

"Just came out for a few minutes. Then was going to go up and get dressed." Closing her eyes, Laura smiled at the feel of his fingers tracing along the delicate silk and lace of the robe. "Sandy and I talked most of the night. They all headed out about ten. Or so."

"You okay?" Tilting his head, Bill watched her face relax under his touch. "Sandra okay?"

"Mmm hmm." Her lips curved. "First time we've had time to talk as married sisters."

"Ah." He bent and kissed her again. "Had fun?"

"Better than you." She stretched again and opened her eyes. "We were all cheering for the Bucs."

He grimaced. "Right."

"Poor baby." With a giggle, she reached up and cupped his cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine. Followed a wise woman's suggestion and drank water before and after the alcohol last night." Bill raised an eyebrow. "And we only stayed up until about four playing triad."

"Which is why you're just getting home now?" Laura shifted over. "Share?"

"Thank you." Unlacing his boots and pulling them off, he settled next to her. "Enough shade?"

She looked up at the umbrella and nodded. "We have about another half hour before we'd need to move it."

"Good." Bill closed his eyes as she rolled to cuddle into him, her leg sliding over his. "Going back to sleep?"

"No." Nestled into his embrace, Laura smiled. "Just wanted to get closer to you. Missed you. Fun with the girls, but missed you."

"Same here." He rubbed her back. "Kara and Tam behave?"

"Yep." She sighed softly. "And any reports anyone makes about popcorn should be ignored."

"I'll keep that in mind." One eyebrow raised at the strange statement. "Sandra all right?"

Laura nodded. "We were just talking, and then kept talking. About…things. We never really had a lot of time to just talk. Just us. So, nice to have time to."

"Okay." He fell silent as she absently slid one hand into his shirt and unerringly found his dog tags, wrapping them in her hand before settling against him again. "Honey?"

"I'm fine. Just…" One shoulder lifted and fell. "Tired."

"No. I mean, you are that, but…there's more." He rubbed her back gently. "Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"All good, Admiral." Laura lifted her head and kissed him lightly. "Love you."

"And I love you." As she resettled, he gazed at her profile. Something was in the back of her head, but he knew very well she wasn't going to talk about it until she was ready. "Ready to go back to reality tomorrow?"

"Hmm." She giggled. "Honeymoon over, back to work."

"Starting to work in my case." Bill grinned. "Meeting Kara at nine."

"Try to play nicely and remember there are other people there." Laura lifted her head. "Don't make me come over there and separate you two."

"You have enough children to deal with." He chuckled, "We'll behave."

"You better." Reaching over him, she picked up one of the glasses he'd brought out and took a sip out of it. "Thirsty?"

"Fine." When she reached back over him to replace it on the table, he wrapped his arm around her waist, tightening his grasp on her. "Heard some news last night."

"Really?" Resettling, she rested her chin on his chest, watching his face. "About?"

"Adar. Hasn't been seen in a few days. People are wondering if he's left the area, returned to wherever he grew up." Absently, he rubbed her back.

"Wouldn't happen." Laura shook her head slightly. "He hated the town he grew up in. always felt he never fit in, was meant for bigger and better things. Don't see him going back there. He's probably still recovering from the insect attack…I mean, the insects he ran into."

"We'll be careful." He sighed. "Hopefully, he'll at least move on."

"Hopefully." She agreed softly. After a moment, she patted his chest. "Oh. I want to go shopping this afternoon."

"For?" Bill frowned slightly. "Thought we were going to relax."

"We are. Just want to get one thing taken care of. And Sandy said she'll help tomorrow morning." Laura explained.

"We're shopping today for something Sandy's going to help up with tomorrow?" Lifting his head, he gazed down at her.

"Mmm hmm. Want to get Kara a piano for the apartment, told her she could have one, want to surprise her." She smiled up at him. "Sandy's going to be there tomorrow when they deliver it, and you're going to make sure Kara doesn't come home early."

"I live to obey." He winced as she hit him lightly. "I mean, to go along with your plans."

"Nice try." Pulling herself up, she kissed him. "I'll let you apologize for the comment later. In a more private place."

"Laura, you've been lying out here in a robe. A very short robe." Bill pointed out. "You didn't think it was private?"

"I know it's private, but it's not…private." She stressed the second private. "I was covered up, no matter who stopped by, and only people who really know us would come around to the back, if they made it out here."

"Fine." He sighed. "All right, we're shopping for a piano?"

"Mmm hmm." Laura sat up and smiled down at him. "Then, we can go by the bookstore."

"That's bribery." Bill lifted an eyebrow.

"Nope. That's knowing what you want to do." She teased.

"Read my mind for what I want to do." He let his hand run down between her breasts and tugged at the sash.

"Later." Laura bent and kissed him. "Honey."

"Spoilsport." He released her and sat up as she stood. "Maybe we can have dinner at that little place on the lake. You know, the one with the chocolate cake you liked?"

"The chocolate cake." Her eyes grew distant as she remembered the cake they'd brought home the previous week and how he'd enjoyed it. "I think you liked it better."

"No, I liked the china I ate it off of better." As he stood he covered her stomach with his hand. "Laura?" At his action, her face had lost the sensual gaze the memory had brought on. "Laura, what is it?"

"Hmm? Nothing." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Laura, it's not nothing." Frowning, he wrapped his arms around her. "What?"

"Just something Sandy brought up, hadn't really thought about it…" Laura smiled up at him. "I'll tell you later? Promise."

"I'm holding you to it." Holding her eyes, he bent and kissed her again. "Tonight?"

"Yeah." She nodded slightly. "After, shopping, dinner, and chocolate cake."

"Do I need to change the sheets?" He lifted an eyebrow at her giggle. "Just checking. Don't want to get cake all over one of those fancy sets we seem to have gathered."

"Good thought, Admiral." Laura practically purred. "You can take care of that while I get dressed."

"Deal." Bill released her. "I'll call first and make reservations." He grinned as she stepped back and moved gracefully back into the house before he finished his statement under his breath with a soft chuckle. "And make sure they have plenty of chocolate cake."


	46. Chapter 46: Transitions on The Shore

"I made reservations for dinner." Bill laced his fingers with Laura's as they strolled down the path toward town. "And checked. They have chocolate cake."

"You asked them?" She blushed lightly and bumped her shoulder against his.

"Purely selfish reasons." He grinned, tightening his grip on her hand. "And, I changed the sheets after you went back downstairs."

"Bill…" Laura bit back a groan.

"Hey, you told me to." His eyebrow raised. "I'm trying to be sensitive…I had military issue sheets for decades, trying to adjust to civilian sheets. And the ones on the bed were those fancy ones that either your mother or mine gave us."

"Can we not discuss sheets in public?" Even though the path was empty, she still felt a bit…exposed.

"What if we're buying some." Bill teased, watching the flush run along her neck.

"Then yes." Glancing at him, she smiled. "But only in general terms. Not that I don't trust you…"

"You don't trust yourself around sheets and me?" His grin widened at her expression.

"Gods, how did we get on this topic." Laura shook her head.

"Chocolate cake and sheets. Chocolate cake on you in the sheets." He broke off as she used her free hand to slap at his chest. "Fine – I'll stop."

"Good." She sighed and fell back in step with him as they continued down the path. "Tomorrow's going to be…different. Good different. I'll miss you while I'm at work."

"Likewise." Bill squeezed her hand. "There's still the chance I can drop by the school and surprise you now and then. If you'd like."

"I'd like." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I like being Laura Adama."

"I like you being Laura Adama." He chuckled. "Or, Laura Roslin Adama."

"Either." Closing her eyes, she let him lead her along the path. "Thank you for going shopping with me for Kara's piano."

"We're going to the bookstore afterward, then to dinner." Dropping her hand, he slid his arm around her waist. "I'm coming out ahead."

"Don't even mention the cake." She finished dryly.

"Nope." They walked in silence until the path turned a corner and opened into the town. "Which direction?"

"Hmm?" Opening her eyes, she blinked and glanced around getting her bearings as they continued down the street. "Oh, third right, then left."

"Very well." Five minutes later, he was holding a door open as she stepped through.

"Laura…Admiral." A woman moved forward. "Hello again."

"Suzanne." Laura dropped Bill's hand and went to meet her. "Likewise."

"Hello." Bill chuckled, "Laura didn't tell me you'd be here."

"Oh, well." Suzanne shrugged. "I was a music major in college, never really gave it up. I wasn't good enough to make a living performing, but it was an admirable trait for a political wife."

"She was wonderful." Laura interjected.

"You were prejudiced." Suzanne laughed softly. "After…well, before actually, I'd met Alain, I had been browsing in a music store, one thing led to another, and now we own and run this." She gestured around the store. "Some instruments, recordings, mainly older ones, and we teach all ages."

"Is that where Alain is?" Laura looked toward the back of the store.

"Yes, he has a small group of students that he's working with upstairs." She smiled at them. "Admiral, if you'd like, while Laura and I look at pianos, I'd love your opinion on the recordings we have in stock. Laura said you had a…how did you put it?"

Laura laughed at Bill's confused expression. "You had a wonderfully eclectic traditional taste in music. Based on what I could remember of recordings you had at Galactica."

"Thank you, I think." Bill shook his head. "I'd like to see what you have however."

"Go ahead." Suzanne gestured toward the back.

"Take your time." Laura added, patting his arm as he passed her. With a smile she turned to face the other woman. "So, the piano?"

"You said you wanted an upright?" Suzanne led her to the center of the store and gestured to one side. "We have those, which are new, both regular upright and grand up…" she broke off at Laura's face. "Difference in tone, richness and fullness."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "And those?" She pointed to the other side of the shop, at what seemed to be the same sort of pianos.

"Those are used ones. Pianos that people either tried and changed their minds, or moved to a different model, one of these…" she ran a hand along one of the shiny black baby grand pianos she was standing next to.

"I want one that Kara will…" Laura hesitated. "One she'll be comfortable with."

"You told me who her father was." Suzanne glanced at the new models once before crossing unerringly to the older ones. "And, I had the opportunity to speak with her briefly at the wedding, which was beautiful by the way."

"My mother." She laughed softly. "Bill and I would have been content with something small."

"Laura, that was small…remember mine with Richard?" Suzanne's eyebrow raised. "Full everything. Everything that he and the politicos deemed it should be."

"True." Laura giggled. "What about you and Alain?"

"Ah, small ceremony in the park, the two of us and a priest. Low key, and simple. Just what we wanted." She leaned against one of the pianos. "Everything I would have been happy with before…I realized what Richard was."

"I know." With a sigh, she sank down on a bench and gazed up at Suzanne. "How did we let that…screw up our lives?"

"Hey, we both fell for it, and we both survived him." She perched next to Laura and took her hand. "I missed you. I missed what we had all those years ago."

"Yeah." Laura shook her head. "But, we both left him behind and have wonderful, romantic husbands…" She leaned forward and smiled as she watched Bill study the liner of an album, his eyes shadowed behind his glasses.

"Yes we do." Suzanne laughed softly and nodded. "We need to have lunch in a few days. Compare notes on them."

"I go back to the school tomorrow…we could do it day after? Come by the school, and we'll eat there." She suggested.

"It's a date." Her eyes swung to the piano they were sitting at. "Hey, this is the one I wanted to show you."

"This one?" Laura swiveled on the bench as Suzanne turned the other way so they were both facing the keyboard.

"Mmm hmm." She reached out and started to idly play a soft tune, "Alain found it somewhere, it had been cared for, you could tell, but hadn't been played in a long time. We had some of the strings restrung, and some woodwork done. Don't know the history or story of it, but, it's got a lovely tone, cherry wood…"

"I like it." Laura watched Suzanne's hands play across the keys. "It's got character."

"Mmm." Suzanne drifted into another song. "I like that it's going to a good home, to someone who'll appreciate it."

"I don't know how much she'll play it, but she made a comment that she'd like a piano." Laura sighed. "Can you send over some music as well? Some different types of things, just to have if she'd like?"

"I'll pick some things out tonight." She nodded. "You said Sandra will be there tomorrow morning?"

"And Bill's going to make sure Kara stays at the base." Laura smiled as he walked up. "Found it."

"I like it. And what you've got back there." He leaned against the top. "Nice selection, when we start building our music library, we'll be back."

"You better." Suzanne finished playing and smiled up at him. "So, she's brought you into the plot?"

"Of course." Bill chuckled. "Enjoyed hearing you play as well."

"Thank you." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot. I came across some recordings of Kara's father…"

"Include those too, with whatever else you're sending over." He nodded. "We'll let Sandra know to put them separate."

"No problem." Suzanne stood. "It's going to your apartment, right? Let me just check that I have the correct location and we'll finalize everything."

"Thanks." Laura smiled as Bill joined her on the bench. "Like it?"

"Do you?" When she nodded, he smiled. "Then yes, I do." He glanced back toward Suzanne. "She's quite talented."

"Yes." She leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her. "I told you, I'd missed her. I'm glad we, she and I, have another chance."

"It's…" Bill chuckled. "I'm glad."

"What?" Laura nudged his ribs.

"I like seeing you have friends…and relaxed." Reaching up, he used a finger to lift her chin so he could kiss her.

"I like having you around." She smiled as he sat back. "And relaxed."

"Okay you two, let's get you out of here so you can get back to the honeymoon." Suzanne leaned on the piano. "Since you surfaced just long enough for this."

"Indeed." Bill took the paperwork and filled it out as Suzanne and Laura chatted softly, the conversation only ending when he handed the folder back to Suzanne. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure." She smiled. "Enjoy the bookstore and dinner."

"We will." Catching Laura's hand, he drew her up. "We'll see you later."

"Lunch, don't forget." Laura reminded her as Bill led her toward the door.

"I won't. See you then." Suzanne waved as they left, the door swinging shut behind them.

"Good recordings?" Laura glanced at Bill as they strolled along the sidewalk.

"Some nice ones. Older ones." He nodded at a vaguely familiar face as they passed by. "Once we get the books all settled, I'd like to start working on music."

"We need to get a system." She frowned slightly. "The video system has an amazing one, but I'm not sure how it works for just audio. Maybe we can get one of those that can be controlled from each room, but is on a master system?"

"We'll look into it." Bill agreed. "We looking for any specific books or browsing."

"The usual." Laura glanced into a window they were passing. "I like our method of browsing."

"Eclectically traditional?" He teased.

"Something like that." She paused at the door of the bookstore, "I forgot to tell Suzanne something…go on, I'll be right back."

"I'll walk back with you." Bill pulled his hand away from the doorknob.

"No, you go on, I'll be right back." Laura kissed him quickly. "Don't buy anything without me."

"I won't." He watched her turn and walk down the street, waiting until she'd turned the corner to enter the bookstore.

Laura waited for a count of ten before looking cautiously back around the corner, just in time to see the bookstore door swing shut. Retracing her steps, she slipped into the store that had caught her eye when passing and looked around. Ten minutes later, she smiled at the clerk and took the bag the young woman handed her. It had taken a bit longer than she'd anticipated, only wanting the icy blue slip set she'd seen in the window, but a few other things had caught her eye…

Entering the bookstore, she blinked to let her eyes adjust to the dim light before moving to join Bill, leaning against one of the shelves, an open book in his hand. "Find something?"

"Mmm." He nodded and glanced at her. "First edition, Alexander Micah. Ever read him?"

"No." Laura tilted her head, reading the page. "Mystery?"

"Yeah. Didn't have many books published, he was killed…I think in a car accident or something had only written a few books." He handed the book to her. "I read him when I was in the Merchant Marine. His stories always had an interesting twist or two."

"Sounds good." Her eyes ran along the page. "Let's get it."

"Hey…" Bill's eyes widened as something bumped his leg. "I recognize that bag. You went shopping?"

"Mmm hmm." She closed the book and handed it back to him. "Something caught my eye."

"What?" He tried to pull the bag open with a finger.

"Nope, have to wait." Laura slid past him and moved to the next bookshelf, reaching up to select a book that had caught her eye. "You'll live."

"Laura." Tucking the book they'd been looking at under his arm, he followed her.

"William." She glanced at him.

"You lied to me." His eyebrow raised as he stopped and gazed at her sternly.

"Yes, Admiral, I did." Laura smiled and returned the book to the shelf before moving past him, pausing only to lift up on her toes to move her mouth toward his ear and nip it quickly before murmuring, "but, all to your benefit."


	47. Chapter 47: Dessert on The Shore

"You sure you don't want anything?" Bill nodded at the waiter as he was handed a small box containing his piece of chocolate cake.

"No, I'm fine." Laura smiled serenely, bracing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. "Really."

"It's a fairly large slice sir." The waiter beamed. "I'm sure there's enough for both of you to share."

"I wouldn't count on it." She giggled. "The Admiral doesn't like to share his cake. Has a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Very well." He nodded at them. "Good to see you both again."

"Likewise." Bill smiled at the young man as he left the table before returning his attention to Laura. "You do know you're right, I'm not sharing it with you."

"Would be a bit difficult," with a smile, Laura leaned forward slightly, holding in a silent giggle as his eyes drifted down toward her cleavage. "Since you actually like to use me as your plate."

"Hmm." He blinked and looked back up at her. "Laura…"

"What?" Her smile widened. "You were talking about it on the way here."

"On the path, with no one around." Bill blinked again as he felt her foot once again traced his leg. "What are you up to?"

"Me?" She shrugged. "Nothing. Just enjoying a romantic dinner with my husband."

"Mmm hmm." He lifted an eyebrow. If anyone had ever told him that the prim and proper Secretary of Education he'd met several years before could turn a simple meal into a seduction just using light touches and a distinctly provocative manner of eating, he'd never have believed it. Even now, knowing her as he thought he had, and having learned that the outwardly controlled politician covered an amazingly faceted woman, he'd never imagined her behaving the way she had at dinner. Nothing too forward, that would have been seen by anyone but him, but now he knew why she'd insisted on the seat facing the wall, her actions sheltered from the rest of the small dining area by the low wall to her left and some sort of plant to her right. All because she'd wanted 'to watch the water while she ate'. Right. Like he'd ever fall for that one again.

"Bill?" Leaning back in her chair, Laura eyed him, her lips slightly curved up in amusement. "I said, are you ready to go?"

He blinked then leaned forward over the table. "You got any more seducing or teasing you'd like to do before we leave?"

"Teasing?" Her smile widened. "I've simply been enjoying a lovely dinner. Told you."

"Right." Bill chuckled. "I'd believe that about as much as I believe you can't handle yourself in a boxing ring."

"Whatever." She waved her hand airily. "Grab your cake so we can go then."

"Want me to carry your bag as well?" He offered as he stood and moved around the table to pull her chair out.

"Nope." Holding it closed as she stood, Laura shook her head. "No sneak peeks, Admiral."

"Fine, Madame President." Chuckling, he rested his hand on the small of her back as they exited out onto the pier overlooking the lake.

"This was nice though." She relented as his hand slid down her arm and laced fingers with hers. "Just being a couple. Doing normal things, like shopping and eating out."

"Buying things for our daughter." He chuckled as she smiled. When she didn't say anything, he stopped and looked at her. "Laura?"

"Nothing." Leaning forward, she kissed him gently. "Just something Sandy said."

"In your talk last night?" Bill rested his forehead on hers. "What was it?"

"I told you, just something she said in passing…" Laura's voice trailed off as he led her toward one of the more secluded benches overlooking the water. "Bill…"

"Let's just sit, watch the water for a minute." Settling her onto the bench, he sank down next to her, his thumb absently caressing her palm. "Now. What?"

"It's silly, I told you." Setting her bag to the side, Laura sighed. "Just something she wished for me, that we know won't happen. She is however, ecstatic to not be the only sister married."

"What…" Bill's voice trailed off as he realized her free hand was resting on her stomach. "Oh."

"She wanted me to know what it felt like." Laura whispered softly, staring out at the water. "She knows I adore the children I work with, I always have. But still…it was one of those things I just always put off, I was focusing on all the other children, the ones I could help…"

"You still are." Turning slightly toward her, he brushed her hair back, watching her profile closely. "I wish you could have that as well."

"Maybe someday…" her voice faltered for a moment as she risked a glance at him before returning her attention to the water in front of her. "I mean…"

"Someday, perhaps we can adopt some children? Younger ones, not Kara aged?" He suggested softly, his hand still rubbing against her cheek lightly. "Maybe after we get more settled as us, we can help out with some of the children Elosha and Dee have?"

"I'd like that." Relenting, she turned toward him, brushing a kiss along his cheek before resting her head against his neck. "I'd like to see you as a father. Of someone other than Lee and Kara. You know they'll drive us just as insane as Lee and Kara do."

"That is true." Bill winced slightly. "I do remember that part, with Lee and Zak. As well as with Kara."

"Yes, but we can always have Kara and Zak babysit. That's what older siblings are supposed to do." Laura giggled softly. "Voice of experience here."

He smiled at her giggle as she nestled closer to him. "It would be interesting to have seen you pregnant…"

"Interesting?" She shook her head slightly. "You say the most romantic things."

"You know what I mean." Reaching down he caught her chin and lifted it so he could kiss her. "I love you Laura Adama, and if you'd like, we'll have a houseful of children someday. That you and I can mother and father, and love and cherish."

"We'll see." She kissed him gently. "Right now, I adore the children, but I love being able to come home to you, and us."

"Good." He lifted an eyebrow. "You okay then? For now?"

"For now." Laura nodded just as he bent and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss as she turned more into him, her leg sliding between his as he pulled her against him.

"Hey there…oops." Kara's voice from behind them caused them to break apart with a groan. "Sorry, when I saw you, you were just sitting there, didn't realize you'd be, well, like that by the time I got here, although technically you are still on your honeymoon, and…"

"Kara." Laura sighed and looked over Bill's shoulder at the younger woman. "Hush. You're rambling."

"Yeah. Well, I just, um…" She scuffed her boot in the dirt. "Wanted to see if the Admiral wanted to swing by for me or just meet at the base?"

"We'll swing by for you. Quarter to nine." Bill looked over his shoulder. "Time enough?"

"Yeah." Kara grinned. "I'll just, uh, let you two get back to doing what you were doing. Although, you usually do it at home…"

"Point taken." Laura lifted an eyebrow and tensed as she realized Bill's hand, out of sight from Kara was slowly running up the back of her leg, under her skirt. Sitting back on his lap, she frowned at him for a moment before returning her attention to Kara. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Kara's grin widened. "See ya."

"Good night, Starbuck." Bill slowly freed his hand from underneath Laura as she waited for Kara to wander back down the path. "Home?"

"Good idea." She raised an eyebrow. "Can you control your hands that long?"

"Hey, you were in my lap. Your legs were right there." He matched her raised eyebrow. "And we're married."

"You make no sense sometimes." With a sigh, Laura slid off his lap and stood, grabbing her bag as he stood next to her.

"Neither do you. And I love you anyway, Pythia." He grinned and slid his arm around her waist again, glad to see her back in the playful mood she'd been in during dinner. Having children with her would have been wonderful, but wasn't necessary. And having seen her with children throughout the years of Galactica, and here on the shore, he was sure they'd end up adopting, or at least raising some at some point or another.

"Don't push it, Admiral Atheist." She bumped her hip against his as they started back down the path in the opposite direction Kara had taken.

"Yes, honey." Bill's grin widened.

"Hush." Laura sighed and rested her head against his shoulder again. "Then again, perhaps Kara is enough for now."

"When the time's right." He kissed the top of her head as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Oh." She suddenly straightened and stared at something.

"What?" Tensing, he automatically reached for the sidearm he'd worn for so long, the instinctive movement to protect her coming as a surprise in the peaceful park.

"Ice cream." She pointed. "Over there."

"I thought you didn't want desert." He lifted an eyebrow as he relaxed.

"I didn't." She squeezed his arm, "but now I do. And did you really just reach for the gun you used to wear that I wasn't supposed to think about?"

"Fine, and yes I did." Bill sighed. "Sorry, instinct."

"Make it up to me by buying me an ice cream cone." She turned toward him and lifted up on her toes to brush her lips across his before murmuring, "think of it as me a la mode." He swallowed, causing her to giggle again. "Ice cream?"

"What flavor?" He blinked at her.

"Surprise me, Admiral." Stepping back, she took the box he was holding. "Please?"

"Fine." Shaking his head, Bill crossed the short distance to the stand selling ice cream cones as she followed him, her lips already curving into a mischievous smile. He had absolutely no idea…Laura giggled again, biting her lip in anticipation. A few minutes later, he was back, carrying an ice cream cone. "Here, it's about to start melting."

"Hmm?" Laura leaned forward and delicately licked the cone before glancing up at him. "Mmm, vanilla bean. Classic." Returning her attention to the ice cream, she tilted her head, swirling her tongue around the ice cream before it could melt onto his hands. When it was out of immediate danger of melting, she straightened. "Here."

Bill automatically took the box she handed him, blinking as he recovered from the sight of her mouth doing…well, doing what he was more accustomed to seeing her do in the privacy of their bedroom, or wherever they happened to be to be more precise. Suddenly, he realized she'd said something. "Huh?"

"I said, are you coming yet?" Innocently, she used the tip of her tongue to trail up one side of the ice cream. "You know, our walk home?"

"Frak…Laura." With a groan, he pulled her against him with his free arm, her surprised squeak as she held the ice cream to the side causing him to pause only long enough to make sure she hadn't lost her grip on the cone before he kissed her. When they broke apart again, he grinned. "I like Laura a la mode."

"Good." Her lips twitched. "Can we go home now? If we get home in time and I still have some ice cream left…" A giggle erupted from her as his gaze grew distant for a moment before he used the hand on her back to press her toward the trail that led to the house.


	48. Chapter 48: Breakfast on The Shore

Laura groaned and rolled over, instinctively burrowing into the dark warmth next to her. "Bright." With another wriggle, she practically pulled Bill on top of her as he chuckled. "Stop it."

"Laura, you have to get up now." He ducked his head and kissed the tousled hair under his chin. "We both do."

"Call in sick." She mumbled, twisting her hand tighter through the chain of his dogtags.

"Laurie, it's my first day at the field, and you've just taken a vacation." With another chuckle, he rubbed her back and bent to lick her shoulder. "You still taste like chocolate."

"Wonder why." She nipped at his chest in retaliation. "Don't want to get up."

"So you said." Rolling over, he rested on his elbows and gazed down at her. "Morning."

"Early morning." Closing her eyes, she sighed as he bent and kissed her again, one of her hands running up his chest and around his neck. "Love you."

"Love you too, but you still have to get up." Bill chuckled as she frowned, her eyes stubbornly remaining closed. "What."

"Your fault." Her lips were pursed in almost a pout, and so adorable, he kissed her again without thinking about it.

When they separated, he lifted an eyebrow. "Why my fault?"

"You…did things to me last night." One eye opened, "not complaining, because they were amazing things…but, I don't want to get out of bed."

"Well, Madame President," Bill shifted and let one hand run along her side. "I can pretty much assure you that you gave as good as you got last night…" She giggled, both eyes half open and watching him. "Can I possibly interest you in a shared shower, since we're now running late?"

"I could be persuaded." Her eyes fluttered shut again. "Perhaps."

"Hmm." Lifting his head, Bill squinted at the clock. "Shower at which I worship you then breakfast, I'll make the coffee before I go take care of the horses?"

"Define worship." She giggled softly as his finger traced a line between her breasts and down to rest on her stomach. "That's a good start."

"How about this?" He bent his head to nip at her neck, moving his mouth to her ear. "And, I'll wash your hair."

"And dry it?" Laura let out a soft sigh.

"If we get up now, I'll have time to dry it." He chuckled.

"'Kay." She tightened her grip on his neck. "Carry me."

"You are demanding this morning." Bill eased over to the side and twisted to lift her. "Sheets."

"Hmm." With her free hand, she pushed the covers back, kicking them off her legs as he lifted her. Standing, Bill looked back at the bed, her eyes following his gaze. "Told you."

"Frak. Swear I thought I got all the cake off of you last night." He sighed.

"You did." Absently, she toyed with his hair. "You just missed a few crumbs. Good thing you changed the sheets."

"Yeah." Shifting her weight, he moved toward the bathroom, almost tripping over something. "Frak!"

"What?" Laura tightened her grip on his neck and looked down. "Oh. Morning, Lucky." At the answering meow, she giggled as the kitten turned and ran out of the room.

"Almost stepped on her." Bill continued on through the door and gently put her down just outside the shower. "Ready?" At her nod, he reached past her and turned on the water, holding his hand under the water until he nodded. "There you go."

"Warm." Dropping her head back under the water, Laura sighed softly, turning slightly as he guided her.

"Ready?" At her soft hum, he chuckled and began to wash her hair as she absently traced blind patterns on his chest. "Laura…"

"Hmm?" Her fingers continued dancing across his chest, moving lower, causing him to catch his breath.

"Laura…you keep that up, I won't have time to dry…" As her hand opened and slid down, he groaned and gave up, pausing only to make sure the shampoo wouldn't get in her eyes before backing her against the wall of the shower.

Forty five minutes later, he was striding into the kitchen, letting the door swing shut behind him. "You'll need a jacket this morning."

"Already have them out for both of us." She handed him a mug and bent to pour food into Lucky's bowl. "Horses okay?"

"Fine." He sipped at the coffee. "Sharon left a note last night, she'll check on them later today since we'll be gone all day."

"Good." Laura leaned against the counter and nibbled on a piece of toast. "You'll make sure Kara doesn't slip back to the house?"

"Yes, Madame President." Bill winced as she slapped his arm lightly. "I'll make sure she stays involved, and we'll come by to pick you up on the way home."

"Good. I thought I'd tell her I want to stop by and pick up a few things we hadn't taken yet," Laura gestured with her toast as he sat at the table and started in on the plate she'd set out for him, with toast and eggs on it. "And there really are a few scrapbooks I'd like to grab before she realizes they're there."

"Ah…sounds interesting." He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "The eggs…what'd you add?"

"Some of the Tauron herbs your mother gave me, you like?" She smiled as he took another large bite. "That's how I knew we'd need jackets."

"Definitely like. You're not having any?" Bill watched as she finished her toast.

"I had some of yours." Laura sipped her coffee, eyes wide as she watched him. "I'll miss you today."

"Likewise." He chuckled. "And don't we sound domestic?"

"Saul would have a fit." She commented wistfully. "And then glare at us for laughing at him."

"You miss him too?" Bill held out his hand and waited as she crossed the kitchen and perched on his lap.

"I do." Setting her mug next to his, she helped herself to another forkful of the eggs. "Despite our beginnings…New Caprica changed a lot of perceptions."

"Indeed it did." He picked up the toast on his plate, absently holding it to her mouth before taking a bite himself. "You two survived a lot down there."

"Including each other." Laura shook her head slightly. "And with each other. And you two survived all those years before we met…all those shore leaves…"

"I spent hauling his ass out of bars?" Bill chuckled softly. "He was one of a kind…well, more than we knew."

"Yeah." She picked up her coffee cup and held it toward his. "To Saul…and, I suppose Ellen, wherever they may be…and to hopes for the future…"

"To Saul." He hesitated, shaking his head. "And Ellen. They were happy when last I saw them." He touched his mug to hers. "I can still hope…since there's two already here…"

"We know it can happen." Laura murmured softly, turning slightly to kiss his cheek. "Finish your breakfast, I've got to finish getting ready."

"Hey, your fault I didn't have time to dry your hair." As she stood, he grinned and ran his hand along her body.

"Trust me, Admiral, well worth the time I'll take myself." She giggled and strode out of the room, sipping her coffee as the kitten scampered after her.


	49. Chapter 49: Homework on The Shore

"Very good." Laura smiled down at the girl seated next to her. "Go on?"

"Kay." Shawna bent back over the book. "And…then the prince de…de..decided to go find the princess…"

As Shawna continued reading the story, Laura gazed across the schoolyard, a smile playing across her lips. When they'd realized Shawna would have to wait until the older girls had returned from their flying lessons to be walked home, she'd decided that they'd wait outside, since it was such a beautiful afternoon, so here they were, Shawna reading a fairy tale to Laura as they leaned against a tree, enjoying its shade. Sandra had stopped by during lunch to let Laura know the piano had been delivered and was set up, so now Laura just had to wait for Bill and Kara to stop by and pick her up on their way home. Suddenly, she realized Shawna had asked her something. "Sorry…what?"

"I said, you and Adml Bill are like the prince and princess, aren't you?" She beamed up at Laura. "Cause you're in love?"

"I suppose so." She smiled and ran her hand over Shawna's hair, which she'd braided before they'd opened the book. "We are definitely in love, so maybe we are."

"Cause you have horses too, like the prince and princess." Shawna nodded definitively. "And you live in a castle…"

"We live in a house, not a castle." Laura laughed. "But, it is in the middle of the woods, sort of."

"See." Shawna giggled. "Like the prince and princess."

"I suppose so." Laura repeated, wrapping her arm around Shawna and hugging her before pointing toward the road. "And there's my prince now."

"But he's not on his horse." Shawna whispered in Laura's ear.

"Neither am I." Laura handed Shawna the book as they stood up to meet the group approaching them. "Do you want to take the book home to finish? Miss Dee or Elosha can help you with the words you don't understand."

"Can I just read some at home, and finish it with you tomorrow?" She looked up at Laura hopefully. "Or I could come home with you and the Adml…"

"Not tonight sweetie, but yes, we can finish it tomorrow." Laughing, she bent and kissed Shawna's head.

"Hello there." Bill stopped in front of them.

"Hello Adml Prince." Shawna beamed up at him.

"Hello…Princess Shawna." He bowed slightly and took her hand, kissing it.

"And Princess Laura." She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Chuckling, he took Laura's hand and leaned forward, kissing her lightly. "Hello there."

"Hi." She rested her forehead against his, "missed you."

"About time." At her giggle, he grinned. "Ready?"

"We were just waiting for you all to get back so Miss Shawna would be accompanied on her way home." Laura glanced down at the girl and smiled as one of the teenagers broke off from the group and moved toward them.

"Ready kiddo?" She held out her hand. "Thanks again Admiral, we'll see you in a few days."

"See you then." He nodded at her.

"Bye Miss Laura, Adml." Shawna took the girls hand and followed her as she moved away.

"You ready?" Bill leaned forward and kissed her again. "Princess Laura."

"She was reading fairy tales, decided that you and I were like the prince and princess." Laura shrugged. "Because we have horses and live in a castle."

"Ah. Logic." He chuckled as Kara joined them.

"You two ready yet?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Let me just grab my bag and lock up." Laura dropped Bill's hand. "Two minutes, promise."

"Counting." Kara sighed. "Come on, Tam and I are going out tonight, and I want to get a workout in first."

Promptly two minutes later, Laura returned, her bag over her shoulder and wrapping her arm around Bill's. "So how'd they do today?"

"Good." Bill took the bag from Laura as they fell into step with Kara. "Inquisitive kids."

"Yeah. Hey, we gave them some math to do." Kara shrugged. "Basic jump computations and stuff."

"Once we figure out more of a structured curriculum, we can work with you and the other schools to integrate the work." Bill added.

"Practicals." Laura nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense."

"Yeah. Just don't see why I ended up with homework too." Kara glanced over her shoulder with a frown.

"I just asked for some input on the current training program, and your thoughts on how it can be adapted for civilians, or younger people." Bill shrugged. "That's all."

"If it makes you feel any better," Laura's smile widened. "I have to grade both math papers as well as essays tonight."

"Yeah, but you're a teacher." Kara sighed and shook her head.

"You do?" Bill leaned his head toward hers.

"Mmm. And before you start, I know that briefcase isn't just for show either. And if you finish early, you can help me with the math homework." She brushed a kiss across his cheek.

"Still." Kara sighed as they turned up the walkway to the apartment, Bill and Laura exchanging a glance behind her back. "It's like being a grown up, you shouldn't have to do homework…"

"Welcome to the real world, Starbuck." Bill chuckled as she opened the door.

"Yeah. You guys want something to drink while you grab the books?" She led them into the living room. "I can manage coffee if you want, or something…" her voice trailed off. "What the…" her bag hit the ground with a thump as she took a step toward the piano against the wall.

"Looks good there." Wrapping his arms around Laura, Bill rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It does." She turned her head and kissed his cheek before settling into his embrace.

Kara reached out toward the piano, her hand trembling slightly before she looked back at them. "For me?"

"If you'd like." Laura smiled. "Suzanne helped us pick it out, she said it had character, and having met you, she thought you'd like this one as opposed to a new one."

"I do. I mean, it looks like…" She turned to stare at it again, reaching out to open the large envelope on the music rack. Pulling out several pieces of music, she read the brief note on top. "It's from Suzanne, she said I should come by any time to get some more music, she wasn't sure what I'd like, so she put some of the stuff my dad did together to get me started." Her eyes filling with tears, she looked at them. "You got me a piano…"

"Yeah." Bill grinned at her. "We did."

"You…" Abruptly, she crossed the room and flung her arms around them, eliciting a giggle from Laura, sandwiched between them. "Thank you…"

"You are very welcome." Bill chuckled.

"Breathe." Laura managed to get out, laughing as they separated slightly so she could breathe. "Thank you."

"I have to call Tam…" Kara sniffed and wiped at her face with her sleeve. "I think I want to stay in tonight…"

"She'll understand." Reaching up, Laura touched Kara's cheek. "I'm glad…we didn't want to overstep, but we thought you'd like it."

"I do." She threw her arms around Laura again. "More than you'll ever…no one ever…"

"Shh." Laura eased Kara down onto the couch, rocking her gently. "It's okay, Kara, just let it out."

"Here." Bill handed Laura a glass and set a box of tissues on the table in front of them.

"Thanks." Laura set the glass on the table and grabbed a tissue, handing it to Kara. "Here you go." After she'd blown her nose, Laura handed her the glass. "And here….better?"

"Sorry." Kara took a swallow of the water then managed a weak grin. "Don't know where that came from."

"So, you like it?" Bill grinned down at her.

"Yeah. Almost as good as getting my own Viper?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push it." He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You have your choice of the ones at the airfield." Laura added, standing. "We'll let you bond with your piano."

"Let us know when you're ready for an audience." Bill added softly, picking up Laura's bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You'll be the first." Kara jumped up and threw her arms around first Bill then Laura as he headed toward the door. "Thank you."

"It makes you happy." She replied softly. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Kara glanced at the piano once more. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Believe it." Leaning forward, Laura kissed Kara's forehead. "Have a good evening."

"Staying in." Kara grinned. "Don't tell anyone."

"Never." She giggled. "No one would believe me…"

"Probably not." Kara waited as they stepped through the door and closed it softly behind them.

"Kara overwhelmed." Bill chuckled as Laura slipped her arm through his free one. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Bet you anything she just sits and stares at it for a few hours before she manages to start playing." Laura glanced up at him.

"Not taking that one." He squeezed her hand. "Not at all."

Several hours later, they were on opposite ends of the couch in front of the fireplace, a blanket covering their entwined legs, with the kitten sleeping on top of the blanket when Laura giggled.

"What?" Bill glanced up from the papers he was looking at.

"Meeting Admiral Adama was very cool." She read and looked up at him. "You're cool."

"Warm right now." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Want to hear the rest?" Laura smiled.

"Not really, just hit me with the highlights." Bill chuckled and shifted slightly, eliciting a soft meow from the kitten.

"Hmm…let's see." She scanned down the page. "Oh, here…I never got to meet the Admiral before, but he came down to New Caprica sometimes to see the idiot and would visit Miss Laura too. And he came back for us. And Miss Laura. Cause she's the best teacher ever."

"Like this kid." Bill nodded. "Good judge of character."

"Love his topic, and he did use it properly, but I may have to mark off for the idiot part." Laura giggled. "But, continuing…and when he would talk to the ships, everyone would listen, even people who didn't like him. But I always liked his voice, you could tell he was in charge. And now, when I got to meet him, he was the nicest Admiral I ever met, even though he was the only one I ever met. And he flies Vipers and Raptors and might teach me to someday. Or Starbuck might. But I want the Admiral to teach me. Because he's the best Admiral ever."

"Did I mention I like this kid? Who is it?" Setting his paperwork down, he held out his hand.

"Stephanie. She's nine." Laura handed him the essay. "There's more."

"Can I grade this one?" He scanned the paper. "Good penmanship."

"You can read it, but you can't grade it." She giggled again and picked up another essay. "I don't think you're exactly impartial about the subject."

"I can't help if it your students have good taste. Besides," he added. "She said you were the best teacher ever."

"Yes, but I'm trained to overlook that sort of comment." Laura looked up over her glasses at him. "You might be a bit swayed at it."

"I'd give her top marks for the idiot comment alone." He chucked and looked back at the essay.

"Making my point." She retorted, already reading the next essay. "Besides, it's not the best one about you I've read."

"There's more?" He blinked.

"Maybe." She frowned slightly and made a mark on the paper. "Need that one back when you're done."

"How many more do you have?" Reaching out he picked up his glass and took a swallow as he read.

"About ten more. Then there's the math." Laura held out her hand and waited for him to put the glass in it before she continued. "I don't see why they complain, never have. For every piece of homework, we have to grade all of them." She took a sip from the glass and handed it back to him. "Luckily, it's still the junior classes so the essays are relatively short. How much more do you have?"

"Two more reports, then I can help you with the math." Setting the glass back on the table, he handed the essay back to Laura.

"And then we can do our own…math." Absently, he reached down and rubbed her foot as he returned his attention to his report.

"I'll read faster." She sighed softly as he trailed his fingers along her instep. "Bill, not helping."

"Or we could finish in the morning." He suggested.

"Nope. Tonight." She pulled her foot out of his reach, her bent knee causing the kitten to meow and jump up on the back of the couch, where it stared at them balefully. "Sorry, Lucky." When the kitten's response was to meow and turn with a flick of its tail before jumping off the back of the couch, she sighed. "Whatever."

"Read faster." Bill chuckled and turned a page, resting his hand on her foot when she slid it back down again.

Twenty minutes later, Laura had relocated herself to Bill's end of the couch, lying between his legs, her head resting on his shoulder. "Bill…"

"Hey, we're grading math together." He nuzzled her ear. "Or doing math."

"Mmm." She marked the paper she was holding and handed it to him, moving on to the next one as he set the paper on the stack already on the table. "Is that a three or a five?"

"Does it matter? It's supposed to be a six." He chuckled, sliding his hand up under her shirt.

"Guess not." Laura marked the problem and moved on. "Bill…three more papers. That's all."

"Promises, promises." He sighed and moved the hand to rest on her stomach.

"Well, you know I keep them." She handed him the paper. "Two now.'

"Grade faster." Bill set the paper to the side and nuzzled the side of her head, finding her ear lobe and biting down on it gently. "Miss Laura."

"Bill." Laura groaned softly, her eyes falling shut for a moment. "Two math papers. You can hold on that long…"

"Suppose so." He pulled the tie of her sweat pants.

"Stop." Her free hand clamped down on his hand before it could go lower. "You promised to behave while I finished."

"So I did." With a sigh, he dropped his head back. "Strict Miss Laura."

"Yes," With a giggle, she handed him the next to last paper, waiting as he stretched over to set it on the stack. "But you've never complained about it before."

"Not helping, Roslin." Bill groaned.

"Like you have been, Adama?" She scanned the paper, checking the answers. "And…done."

"Good." Practically grabbing the paper he tossed it toward the stack and twisted so she was under him. "About time."

"Business before…" Laura groaned and let her head drop back. "Gods…"

"Like that, Miss Laura?" He lifted his head and gazed at her.

"Shut up and get to the…" Her voice broke off with another groan as he followed instructions.


	50. Chapter 50: Dances on The Shore

"You almost ready?" Bill called from the foot of the stairs. "Your father is going to be here any minute."

"Just about." Laura called back as she stood up and gazed at herself in the mirror, pausing only to grab a jacket from the closet. "You wearing your brown jacket tonight?"

"No, why?" He watched as she appeared at the top of the stairs, his brown jacket in hand.

"I wanted to borrow it." She smiled at him. "Please?"

"Sure." Bill shrugged and grinned. "You look amazing though."

"Thank you." Laura paused and lifted an eyebrow. "Not too much?"

"Perfect for where we're going, and you know it." He chuckled. She was wearing jeans and a thick turtleneck sweater, its dark green color complimenting her eyes. "You don't have a jacket that matches?"

"Not that looks right." Shrugging into his jacket as she stopped next to him, she leaned forward and kissed him. "I think the borrowing jackets thing goes along with the wedding vows."

"I think this is where I nod and say, yes dear." He pulled on his jacket as a knock sounded at the door.

"Of course you do." Laura giggled and moved to pull the door open. "Daddy."

"Ready?" David glanced past her as Bill joined them.

"Just." As Laura moved ahead of them toward the car, he leaned toward the other man. "Gotta ask, her mother borrow your jacket, ever?"

"Catherine?" David shook his head as Bill secured the door and they followed Laura. "Nope, not her style, Laura however? Whenever she wanted."

"I knew it was a Laura thing and not a wife thing." Bill snorted softly.

"Wrong," David let out a sigh. "You didn't ask about anything else. My shirts do have a habit of becoming Catherine's gardening attire. It's not a specific item, it's that whatever we have, they have the rights to use."

"Ah." Bill opened the car door as David slid behind the wheel.

"Yeah. A Roslin thing." He chuckled as Bill shut the door.

"What's a Roslin thing?" Laura leaned forward from the back seat and propped her head on her hands as she gazed at them.

"Looking gorgeous." David glanced at Bill. "Right?"

"Of course." He turned his head and brushed a kiss across her cheek.

"Right." Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at them. "Whatever. Shouldn't we be going? I don't want to miss the early rounds…"

"We'll get there in plenty of time for the start." David glanced at her. "Steve and Alan are still disagreeing over us, you know."

"They'll settle it same way they always do." She shrugged. "Flip a coin or something."

"Probably." David chuckled. "I'm supposed to let them know when we arrive."

Bill grinned. "How long has it been since Laura's been at the ring for them?"

"Told you, they smuggled me in when I was Secretary of Education." Laura smiled fondly. "But in the ring? Far too long…"

"You've been at their practice sessions." Bill glanced back at her.

"So I'm prepared." Leaning back, she smiled serenely. "Gonna place a bet?"

"Roslin verses Roslin?" He shook his head. "No way. Sorry David, but…"

"Understood." David looked over at him and grinned. "I'd do the same."

"Men." Laura sighed. "Hey, do you know if Donna and Andrea are going to be there tonight? I haven't gotten to see them yet."

"Alan said we're invited out afterwards, and that their wives would be there as well." He chuckled. "I invited your mother, but…"

"Right." She giggled. "And I bet you had to promise that I wouldn't be anywhere near the inside of the ring, at least not with gloves on."

"Don't make me regret it either." He looked back at her.

"Don't plan on fighting tonight." Laura shrugged. "Oh, Kara said she might be there tonight as well, can we invite her along?"

"I'm sure they won't mind." David turned into a parking lot and handed a pass to the attendant. A few minutes later, they were walking into the arena through a private entrance. "Familiar?"

"Yeah." Closing her eyes, Laura trusted Bill to lead her along the corridor as she took a deep breath. "Forgot how much I missed this sort of thing."

"I take it you want popcorn, horrible food and all that goes with it?" He murmured.

"Of course." Her eyes opened as she gazed at him. "And a good Tauron beer. One that goes down…"

"Laura." David turned and lifted an eyebrow. "Can you at least try to wait until I'm out of earshot?"

"Course Daddy." She wrinkled her nose and held out her hand. "We'll go ahead and sit, you can go let them know we're here."

"Fine." He handed her the tickets, holding back one for himself. "Grab me some food as well if the vendors pass by."

"Will do." Bill took the tickets from Laura and slid his hand around her waist. "We'll see you in a few minutes." As a roar sounded from the end of the corridor, he glanced that way. "Sounds like its starting."

"Go on, I'll be there in a few minutes." David waved and turned to run up a nearby staircase.

"Let's go." Bill tightened his grip on her waist as they started down the corridor.

"Hold on." Laura stopped and ran her hand up his chest and into his shirt.

"Laura…" He frowned slightly as she tugged at his dogtags.

"Just checking." She tucked them back in. "This is not a dance, and you are not fighting tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Grasping her waist, he turned and backed her up against the wall as her arms slid over his shoulders. "That goes for you as well, Laura Adama."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Laura echoed back with a giggle just before he bent and kissed her. When he released her mouth, she sighed softly. "Wanna just stay here and make out?"

"Not exactly private." He grinned at her, his hands absently caressing her waist. "Course, that's what we're used to."

"Hmm." A noise caught her attention and she glanced toward the arena. "And here comes someone now…"

"Yeah." Bill stepped back and laced his fingers through hers. "Not to mention, your father will be back through here shortly."

"True." They strode toward the arena entrance and paused when they emerged into the main floor area. "Where are our seats?"

"Hold on." He handed the tickets to an usher, who glanced at them for a moment before leading them up the aisle, the noise of the crowds surrounding them. "You okay?"

"Of course." Letting him lead her, she gazed around them at the crowds, already cheering and yelling for their favorites as an announcer called out the line ups for the upcoming matches. "Amazing energy isn't it."

"Yeah." As the usher stopped at a set of seats on the front row, she looked past him and let out a short squeal before dropping Bill's hand and darting forward to throw her arms around two women already seated in the row. A moment later, she turned back to Bill, who was holding the programs the usher had left for them. "Bill…this is Donna, Steve's wife, and Andrea, Alan's wife. Donna, Andrea, my husband, Bill Adama."

"Pleasure." The taller of the two women gazed at him for a moment. "Steve told me Laurie had gotten married to someone he approved of."

"Good to hear." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you both." He sat next to Laura as she fell into conversation with the two women. When David slid into the seat next to him, he glanced up. "Guys all right?"

"Yep. Donna, Andrea…nice to see you again." Leaning past Bill, he nodded at them before returning his attention to Bill. "Warming up. No food yet?"

"Just got here." Bill gestured as a vendor neared them. "And Laura started talking."

"Did I mention how happy I am to have another son in law?" David grinned as the vendor stopped next to them. "And one that enjoys boxing."

"Likewise." Grinning, Bill took one beer from the vendor and handed it to Laura, who threw him a smile before returning her attention to the women, their heads together as they chatted. "Any other fights of note tonight?"

"One other you two will be interested in. A pilot from Galactica." David opened his program and flipped through it. "Here." He pointed. "Familiar?"

"All too." With a chuckle, Bill opened his own program to the same page and handed it to Laura with a nudge. "Take a look."

"In a minute." She patted his leg absently and glanced at him. "Oh, don't forget the food."

"Yes dear." At the comment, her eyes narrowed and Bill leaned forward to kiss her. "Of course."

"Good." Returning her attention to the women, she took his program, marking the page with a finger as she handed hers to him.

"And I repeat myself. Glad to have you here." David grinned. "So you know this pilot?"

"Yeah. She's a good kid." Opening the program Laura had handed him, he found the page again. "Hey, Kara's listed as a trainer for her?" He grinned. "Makes sense. The two of them probably had plenty to get out between them."

"Margaret's fighting?" Laura leaned over to him, the program now open. "With Kara?"

"You didn't know either?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Not a clue." She shrugged. "Probably good for both of them….ooh." As a vendor approached, she lifted her hand to stop him.

"Hey!" Kara slid to a stop in front of them and grabbed a cheese covered chip out of the basket on Laura's lap. "How goes it?"

"Get your own and fine." Laura grinned. "Racetrack ready?"

"Better be." She glanced at Bill. "Sir."

"You didn't kill each other in training, she should be." He lifted his cup in her direction. "Should we have put cubits on her?"

"Nah. I put enough for all of us." Kara grinned. "Gotta run, headed to my corner." With a nod at the others, she continued to the far side of the ring, conferring with the referee as he approached her.

"Our quasi adopted daughter." Laura explained to the two women next to her.

"Of course." Donna giggled. "The one who gave you a black eye?"

"Very same." Laura wrinkled her nose and gestured toward one of the fighters entering the ring. "She's coaching that one. They were both pilots on the Galactica, had a few differences toward the end so it's good they worked it out."

"She any good?" Andrea leaned across Donna to ask.

"She was on Galactica." Bill inserted dryly. "Held her own and then some. Both of them, actually."

"Should be a good fight then." Donna grinned. "And right on cue, here comes Stanley."

Several hours later, Laura waited only until her father had pulled away from the front of the house before she flung her arms around Bill's neck. "Have fun?"

"Yeah." Arms around her waist, he chuckled as she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips. "You?"

"I beat daddy, we ate and drank and gorged ourselves, Racetrack won…" her fingers ran through his hair as her head dropped back. "It was a glorious night."

"Getting better too." He nuzzled her neck. "Open the door."

"No." She used her hips to nudge him toward the bench swing in the corner of the porch. "Out here."

"Laura…" Bill groaned softly as she bit down on his earlobe. "You drunk?"

"Maybe a bit." One hand slid down to tug at his collar. "Just feeling very, very good." Pulling it open, Laura ducked her head and kissed the dip at his collarbone. "Problem with that?"

He sank down on the swing, balancing her on his lap as it swung back slightly. "Not at all."

"Good." She shrugged his coat off, letting it fall against the back of the swing as she pulled her sweater over her head. "Your turn."

"You're sitting on me." His hands slid along her bare skin to grasp her waist.

"Hmm. So I am." Laura bent over him, her hair falling around them. Seconds later, his shirt was dropping to the side, his tanks quickly following. "Good?"

"Yeah." Using his teeth, he pulled one bra cup to the side and replaced it with his mouth as she hissed softly, her fingers tightening in his hair. When she moaned softly, he reached up and unfastened the bras closure, chuckling as she released him only long enough to shrug it off. "Laura, you want to do any more, you're gonna have to get off my lap."

"Know." As his mouth closed over her breast again, she arched against him. "Gods…Bill…"

Later, legs tangled together under a blanket she'd pulled out of a cabinet behind the swing, Bill lazily traced designs along her back. "Okay?"

"Mmm." Delicately, she licked his throat. "Better than okay. You?"

He chuckled. "I have you, naked in my arms, lying here under the stars. Need you ask?"

"Suppose not." Her giggle was soft before she returned to her soft nuzzling of his skin. "You taste good."

"As do you." He squeezed her, eliciting another contented sigh. "Warm enough?"

"Mmm." She repeated. "Suppose we should get up and go inside though."

"As spontaneous and romantic as this was," Bill kissed the top of her head as a soft rumble sounded in the distance and a gust of wind blew through the trees, "there's a storm coming in. And, we have that wonderfully large bed, warm fireplace…"

"True." Laura lifted her head, gazing at him through her bangs. "But that would involve moving."

"It would." Reaching up, he brushed her hair aside so he could see her eyes. "What if I add in a hot shower, followed by a backrub."

One eyebrow lifted. "If this is what going to matches does to you, we're definitely getting a season pass. Ringside."

"Says the woman who practically attacked me as soon as her father was out of sight." His grin widened.

"True." She dropped her head again, this time biting down on the skin of his neck and sucking at it gently. Releasing it a long moment later, she smiled up at him, a predatory look on her face. "But you know how to handle me after these matches."

"Indeed I do." Fully aware that she'd just marked him, he pulled her gently up so he could reach her neck and returned the favor as her nails dug into his shoulders, her breath releasing in a slow hiss. "Hot shower, backrub…fireplace…"

"Deal." Sliding slightly down, she kissed him, her tongue slipping between his lips lazily as his hands moved down along her body, caressing and manipulating as they went. "Bill…" When one hand deftly twisted between her legs, she let out a startled gasp, her leg sliding down to brace on the ground, slightly lifting her as he… "Oh, Gods…"

As she shuddered around him, he grinned. "Hold you until we get upstairs?"

"Hold on…" A shiver ran up her body as she caught his mouth again, this time aggressively as she clung to him, a flash of lightning playing across their bodies, followed a few moments later by a louder rumble of thunder. "Unexpected…"

"I love watching you come apart." Bill murmured in her ear, tightening his grip on her as she whimpered softly. "Okay?"

"Minute." Laura shuddered again, her body relaxing on top of his, winding her arms around his neck as another gust of wind blew across them. "Unexpected…"

"So you said." He chuckled. "Love you."

"Bout time." She giggled softly, nestling into him. "Stay here minute."

"For a minute. Too much longer and you'll fall asleep. You get on upstairs, I want to run check on the horses with the storm coming in. Make sure the stable's secure." Running his hands along her back, Bill waited until he couldn't feel any more tremors running along the muscles. "Ready?"

"Mmm." Bracing herself, Laura slowly stood, shivering for a moment before reaching out and finding his discarded shirt, pulling it on as he sat up and kicked through the pile of discarded clothes, finally unearthing his pants. "You mind?"

Gazing at her, his shirt draped around her body, leaving her legs bare as she started to pick up their clothes, he chuckled. "Not at all."

"Lecherous Admiral." She grinned at him, her eyes playing over his bare chest. "If you're going to take the time to check on the horses, I'll grab us something to drink?"

"Deal." Taking the clothes from her, he left the blanket draped on the swing and pulled his jacket on. "Something light too?"

"Fireplace and backrub?" Laura lifted an eyebrow as she opened the door, waiting as he passed her and continued on toward the back of the house.

"Of course." Dropping the clothes in the laundry basket, he looked over his shoulder as she opened the cooler unit in the kitchen. "Back in a few minutes."

"Give them an extra measure of grain." Biting into a piece of fruit as she watched him, she giggled. "We may be a bit late getting out there in the morning."

"Promises, promises." With a final grin, he continued out of the house as she returned her attention to fixing a tray to take upstairs.

When the door opened a few minutes later, Laura didn't even pause in slicing the pieces of fruit she had in front of her. "That didn't take long. I heard the thunder getting louder, is it raining yet?"

"No." At the unexpected voice, she spun, automatically pulling the shirt tighter around her body with her free hand as she stared at the man in front of the door, "Surprise, Laura. I suppose you thought I'd left."

She blinked at him as he reached back and locked the door behind him. "I can't say I'd really given it any thought at all."

"Really?" Richard's eyebrow raised. "Not even after your brats attacked me?"

"My…" Laura frowned. "Richard, I have no idea what you're talking about. And you are making a fool of yourself by being here. I'm married, and Bill will be back in a minute or two."

"Oh. The horses?" He chuckled and gestured with the piece of wood he held. "Seems the stable door became unlocked a few minutes ago. He may be a bit longer. Nice of the two of you to discuss your plans on the front porch."

She shuddered internally at the realization that he'd been watching them on the porch… "What do you want, Richard."

He stepped forward. "You really can't be that obtuse, Laura. You're a smart woman. You were an adequate administrator, attractive addition to the cabinet, and underestimated by many. Now, you're a teacher, still trying to fill your life with children you don't have, and finding a family to replace the one you lost…although you have both now." He took another step toward her. "And I have nothing. No reason to be here, and yet here I am."

"You need to leave now." Laura shook her head. "And…" As he stepped forward again, she lifted the hand that held the knife she'd been using to cut the fruit. "I mean it."

Richard's smile twisted. "Laura, you won't use it. And you know I can take you down. Just the way you convinced the delinquents to find whatever it was they attacked me with."

"If you were attacked." Her voice had dropped to a low hiss. "It was because you were trespassing, which you are doing again. And if by delinquents you mean my daughter and son, you have no idea of what you're talking about. Which, by the way, isn't a new concept. You will leave now. You have no idea of what I'm capable of Richard. Of what I became without your frakking political consultant to tell you what we should all look like, and sound like, and be like." Mindless of piece of wood he was hefting, she stepped forward. "You've no idea what I've done. And what I can do."

"Ah, but I've heard the stories." He chuckled. "Airlocks, Tom Zarek as your political ally, chamalla addiction, rebellions and time spent in the jail on that ship…the stories about Laura Roslin run rampant for those who ask. There was even something about a child…that you ordered killed? But then lied about its birth…?" When she paled, he pressed the point. "Of all people, you ordering a child killed?"

"You've no…" As he struck out with the piece of wood, knocking the knife out of her hand, she choked back a scream just as the kitchen door flung open.

"Step away from her. Now." At the second unexpected voice, Laura stared for a brief second at the apparition that had appeared in the doorway, outlined by a sudden burst of lightning, before her eyes fluttered and she crumpled to the floor.


	51. Chapter 51: Timely Arrival on The Shore

"Who the frak are you?" As Laura crumpled to the floor behind him, Richard spun to face the man crossing the room. "And what…" his question was choked off as a fist struck him, spinning him to the floor next to Laura's body.

"Frak." Pausing only to check Laura's pulse, the new arrival nodded and returned his attention to the man now lying next to her. Kicking the piece of wood away, he used his foot to shove the body away from Laura's before bending down and picking up the knife that had dropped out of her hand. Setting it up on the counter, he winced and buttoned up another two buttons on her shirt before easing her into his arms with a resigned grumble. "Well, this is familiar." Gingerly standing, he glanced around the room and was heading toward the half open door on the other side of the kitchen when the outside door opened again.

"Who the…" Bill stared at the man holding Laura's limp body, then at Richard, sprawled on the floor. "Frak…"

"Yeah." Saul Tigh winced. "Um, guessing you want to take her from me?"

Dropping his wet coat by the door, Bill moved to take her from the other man. "You've no idea how glad…Saul…but, what happened?"

"Not sure." As Laura nestled into Bill instinctively, Saul looked back at Richard. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"You need me to tell you?" Bill shook his head. "Let me get her on the couch and we'll figure it out."

"I figure he's lucky she doesn't have an airlock." Saul mumbled, following Bill.

"Grab the blanket." Bill nodded at a blanket on the chair next to the couch as he eased Laura down into the cushions then took it from him and tucked it around her. "Shh…" When she stirred slightly, he kissed her forehead, frowning slightly as she settled back down. "Brief?"

"Yeah." Saul watched them. "Been here, not sure how, but I've been here about a day, something drew me out here…I saw a light, and Laura through the window, and was coming up the back porch when I realized it wasn't you in there, and whoever it was, she didn't want him near her, he hit her hand…and I kicked the door open. Uh, sorry about that."

"Not a problem." Bill tilted his head, inspecting Laura's face as he absently stroked the side of her hair. "We hadn't seen him in a few days…" He reached out and grabbed the phone, hesitating only a moment before dialing in a number. "It's me. Sorry…yeah, we had some trouble out here. Adar broke in…she's fine…see you in a few minutes. Bring Zak with you. Kitchen door." Hanging up, he glanced at Saul. "Watch over her."

"Uh…okay." Saul blinked as Bill stood and strode across the room, disappearing through a different door. Gazing about the room, a grin crossed his face. If ever there had been any doubt about who lived here, the bookshelves filled with books, the half completed model ship, and what looked like graded homework papers scattered on the coffee table stated clearly who's home it was. Hearing a soft gasp, he returned his attention to Laura. "It's gonna be all right, Bill's here."

"Saul?" Laura blinked up at him groggily. "I thought it…you came in…"

"Yeah. Um…sorry about the door…" He grinned crookedly as she freed one hand and lifted it to his cheek. "Bill will be right back."

"'Kay." She blinked again, her fingers playing across his face. "What…" She shuddered, remembering. "Richard."

"Yeah." His eyes narrowed as the murmur of voices came from the direction of the kitchen. "Bill's taking care of it. Called someone."

"You're here." Laura frowned slightly. "Ellen?"

"Not with me…" he glanced around. "Not even sure where I am."

She pushed herself up and faced him, inspecting his face. "You look good…"

"The two eyes thing took some adjusting to." He grinned. "You two got married?"

"Again." She nodded as Bill returned. "Bill?"

"Kara and Zak are taking care of him." He moved to her side as Saul slid down the couch. "You all right?"

"My hand's sore." Laura lifted it and gazed at the swelling bruise where he'd hit her. "Otherwise all right."

Bill's face tightened. "Kara!"

"Yeah?" She pushed open the door and stared at the three of them. "Well, frak me."

"Or not." Bill shook his head. "Later. Grab the first aid kit and bring it in here."

She glanced at Laura's hand and turned. "Zak, be right there, gotta grab the first aid kit for Laura."

"Really?" His voice was distant, and a moment later, there was a loud thud, followed by Richard's cry of pain. "Oops."

Laura spared a slight smile. "Oops indeed. Bill…"

"He won't be back. Not after this." Bill bent and kissed her before carefully inspecting her hand. "Wish Cottle was around."

"He'll be back, and I'll have someone take a look at it tomorrow." She let her gaze rest on Saul. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah." He shook his head. "What the frak is going on anyway?"

"Here." Kara re-entered the room and handed the first aid kit to Bill. "Zak sort of dropped the frakweasel. We're gonna take him into town, you guys okay?"

"Come back out for breakfast." Bill opened the kit and took out an antiseptic wipe. "Let us know what happens. Whatever, we'd like to charge him with breaking and entering, and assault."

"I still have no idea why he's so fixated…" Laura winced as the cool liquid hit one of the scratches on her hand.

"Because part of his future he believed included you." Bill glanced up at her. "He can't adjust to it not. Which is why he's still here, and why he hasn't adjusted to the situation." When she stared at him, as did Kara and Saul, he shrugged. "Your father and I had a conversation with the local security force. Small as it is."

"My father and you. Discussed me." Her eyes narrowed. "With some sort of security force?"

"There were some questions…" His eyes slid toward Kara. "About a recent situation."

Saul followed Bill's gaze and grinned. "Well, some things are apparently the same."

"Yeah. Well." Shifting her weight back and forth, Kara frowned at them again. "We'll see you in the morning, we'll let you know when they expect you."

"Kara, thank you." Laura's smile disappeared into a wince as Bill wrapped a bandage around her hand.

"Call us if you need anything." Bill echoed, waiting until she'd left to look back at Saul. "Drink?"

"I'll get it. Point me." He stood and lifted an eyebrow. "You stay with her."

"Glasses in the upper cabinet in the kitchen, left of the sink." Bill nodded to a table. "Ambrosia over there."

"You sure?" Saul glanced at Laura.

"I didn't hit my head. I just…" She sighed. "Ambrosia is fine."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and left the room after setting the bottle next to Bill.

"You all right?" Alone finally, Bill leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I am now." She slid her bandaged hand around his neck. "Gods…Bill. Why was I ever so stupid?"

"You were never stupid." Resting his forehead against hers, he held her up as he propped another pillow behind her back. "Open to suggestion and emotionally vulnerable. You were at one point, and he took advantage of it. No matter who either of you were then, neither of you are like that any more. You saw something in him once, something that has become twisted and dark. You grew, and he didn't. Or he grew in a different direction. You found what you needed, he lost what he thought he needed, and he can't find what it's changed to be."

"And I have you." Laura sighed softly and kissed him again.

"Yes." He sat back, gazing at her. "Just as I have you."

"And now, Saul." Her eyes flicked toward the door just as he re-entered.

"What?" Glasses in one hand, he held the plate of fruit she'd been cutting in the other. "Thought you might want this."

"Thank you." She watched him set the plate and glasses down. "Saul…"

"Yeah. Well." He looked around the room. "Nice place. You've added a few books to your collection."

"We have that." Bill grinned and poured ambrosia into a glass and pushed it toward him. "You all right?"

Saul took a swallow and savored it for a moment before returning his attention to them. "Hell of a thing."

"It's good to see you." Laura sipped at her ambrosia, her bandaged hand resting in Bill's. "You've no idea. Natalie and Boomer are here as well, so we had hopes…but with time being as flexible as it is…"

"Natalie and…Boomer?" Saul stared at them in disbelief. "Here?"

"They have a place out behind ours…in the woods." Bill nodded in the general direction. "Their presence isn't widely known, just basically our families, a few others."

"Cottle?" Bill nodded and Saul grinned. "Missed him too. Believe it or not."

"He went to visit family, he'll be back though." Laura turned slightly on her side, nestling closer to Bill.

"You've been here about a day you said?" Bill took another swallow of his ambrosia as they watched Saul.

"Yeah. Woke up in the woods along a river. Wandered a bit, found a few trails. Wanted to get my bearings before anything." He ran a hand along his scalp. "Still having a frakking hard time believing it."

"It takes a while to get your head around it." Laura smiled slightly.

"Even for you Madame Pythia." He chuckled. "Anyway, saw the lights in the house, and figured I might do some scouting, since the weather was getting bad." As if on cue, there was another crash of thunder, followed by the sound of wind and rain hitting the windows. "I was coming up to the door and saw Laura, couldn't figure out who was with her, and then he started toward her and I saw the stick in his hand." Shaking his head, he winced. "Sorry I wasn't faster."

"Your timing, as usual, was near perfect." Laura began as the phone rang.

"Yeah. Well, I thought we were past all that picking you up…" As she shook her head at him, he cut off his statement while Bill answered the phone.

"It's your father." He handed it to Laura. "And your mother's on the extension."

"Of course she is." She took the handset and pushed herself up. "I'm fine Daddy. Mama, really, I am…" She paused to listen. "No, I don't need either of you to come out here, it's storming and Bill's here, as is a friend of ours who stopped by just in…yes, daddy, I'm sure. Mama, I'm fine, really….Yes, yes….no,…the door…yes daddy." Laura sighed and shook her head. "Yes daddy, we'll come by and see you in the morning. Thanks again for the tickets tonight, we had a wonderful time…yes, if we're available, we definitely want to go to the next match…." As Bill leaned over to speak to Saul, explaining where they'd been, she sighed again. "Yes daddy….All right. Did you need to speak to Bill? Yes, I'll tell him everything you said. And yes, I'll tell him thank you as well….mmm hmm….okay. Good night…." Clicking the phone off, she looked at the men. "Saul, my father says thank you, Bill, you pretty much can figure out what lecture I got from both of them."

"Indeed I can." When the phone rang again, Laura sighed and answered it.

"Hello. Yes Sandy…hold on a minute." Covering the phone, she shook her head. "You know very well our families are all going to call tonight. I'm going upstairs to take the calls while in the tub. Bill, you get Saul settled, and catch up, well start catching up. Saul, you'll stay with us, we have the room."

"Yes ma'am." Saul chuckled. "Need a hand getting up?"

"I've got it." Standing, she pulled the blanket around her and leaned forward to kiss Bill. "Take your time."

"I'll bring you up some tea in a few minutes." He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing along her cheekbone. "You sure you'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine until you make it up there." Laura wrinkled her nose at him. "And, take your time. You know how many more people are going to call…" she lifted the handset to her ear again, "Sandy, be right there… "

"Okay." Steadying her, Bill tightened the blanket around her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." She smiled at them briefly before lifting the handset to her ear again as she carefully moved out of the room. "Sandy, I'm fine…"

By the time Bill entered the bedroom, two mugs in hand, Laura was already curled up in the bed, the handset still at her ear. When he crossed the room and set one mug on her bedside table, she nodded and covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Billy." She whispered.

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Be right back." He took a quick shower, and changed into his pajamas before joining her in the bed, just as she lay back, exhausted, handing the handset to him. "My turn?"

"There's no one left." Closing her eyes, she curled into him, looping her injured hand carefully through his dogtags. "After Sandy was your parents, then Tamara, who's already at Kara's, then Racetrack, and somehow Sherman even heard about it, and Elosha, then Cheryl, and finally Billy. Luckily I found some of the painkillers Sherman had left for you after you hurt your ankle, so I took one, with his permission, as well as a warning that the dosage was for you, not me, so to get in bed quickly. It's kicking in. Big time." She sighed again. "Saul settled?"

"Yeah." He turned the handset off and set it to the side before gently stroking her hair. "Gotta say, it was a surprise."

"Lucky one." Laura nestled closer to him, eyes closed. "Sleepy. Tell me more in morning?"

"Yeah." Bill kissed the top of her head.

"Still owe me massage." She nudged him with her chin. "Don't forget."

"How could I." He chuckled and held her as she drifted off into sleep, his own thoughts keeping him awake for some time before he followed her into the darkness.


	52. Chapter 52: Revealing More on The Shore

Bill gently untangled Laura's fingers from his dogtags and eased out of bed, pausing only to kiss her lightly as she murmured sleepily in protest. "Go back to sleep, honey."

"Going?" Eyes still closed, she frowned slightly as he tucked the covers around her.

"Downstairs." Brushing her hair off her face, he winced at the sight of her bruised hand, resting on the pillow next to her head. "Back to sleep. No school this morning."

"Kay." With another soft sigh, she relaxed as he watched over her, bending to kiss her forehead once more before turning toward the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Bill was in the kitchen, measuring out coffee as he stared out the window over the garden. While the worst of the storm had passed over in the early hours of the morning, it was still raining steadily, and didn't look like it was going to be stopping any time soon. While the coffee brewed, he crossed to the phone and made two quick phone calls, one to the base to let them know he wasn't going to be in that day, and another call to Laura's school, leaving the message there that they might stop in later in the day to drop off some paperwork he knew she'd graded before they'd left the night before. Hanging up the handset, he'd just poured a cup of coffee when the kitchen door slowly opened. "Morning."

"Yeah." Saul ran his hand over his head. "Is that…"

"Coffee." With a grin, Bill poured another cup and nodded toward the cooler. "Cream in there, sweetener on the counter."

"Not needed." Closing his eyes, Saul inhaled deeply before taking a quick swallow. "Gods…"

"Missed it?" Chuckling, Bill nodded to the table. "Sit."

"How's Laura this morning?" Instinctively, he glanced upstairs. "Again…wish I'd been a couple of seconds faster."

"You were here." Seating himself, Bill shook his head. "She's sleeping, woke up when the worst of the storm hit, her hand was hurting as well, so she took another painkiller Cottle had left for me a few weeks ago. Twisted my ankle. He was one of the calls last night, and told her she could use the same pills, but half the dosage."

"Storm woke her?" Saul nodded again with a sigh. "Course it would."

Bill's eyes narrowed. "It would? She said it was just the thunder. She loves the rain, but isn't a fan of storms."

Saul took a swallow of coffee and met Bill's eyes levelly. "New Caprica. Raiders." When there was no reaction except a raised eyebrow, he continued. "Occasionally they used to randomly sweep over the tents, it would sound like they were about to plow into the community. One day, they decided to strafe the streets when they didn't clear as quickly as they'd like. Sort of a game of cat and mouse. Laura was trapped in the school tent with the children, by herself. Tory was in detention, and the baby was sick, so Maya wasn't there. We found them huddled under her desk, another table pulled alongside. Her, and about twenty five kids. They'd been trapped there, listening to the raiders and the weapons, and the screams. She'd kept the kids under the table when one of the mothers had crashed in, shot…died in front of them all before she could get to her. Cottle kept her overnight in the clinic, some of the kids had lost parents that day, and he had her help him with them. Told me later, he was there keeping an eye on her, that when they'd come upon them, Laura got all the kids out, but…there was something in her eyes. Next day, they came for her and she ended up in detention again, so he didn't get to talk to her about it."

"I see." Bill took a swallow of his coffee and stared out the window. "She won't talk much about New Caprica. We've talked about everything else, and she's told me a lot of what happened there, but, not as much as I'd have liked. Before…we were here, we'd talk about it, but there was so much else happening, with, well, everything. Here, we've discussed it now and again. There's things I've wanted to know, but she's still not able to tell me, or has blocked it out."

"Typical Roslin…I mean, Adama." Saul grinned and shook his head. "She told you the important stuff, I'm sure. She wouldn't keep it from you."

Bill nodded slowly. "And then there was something you said last night. In passing."

With a wince, Saul sighed. "I'm still adjusting."

"Picking her up?" Bill lifted an eyebrow.

"That." Saul took another swallow of coffee.

"That." Bill stated. "You were at odds most of the time, and I know how…selective Laura is about people getting close to her."

"We…we were stuck in the clinic tent one night, We'd both just been released and Cottle was keeping us overnight. I had no depth perception, she wasn't allowed to pick anything up, could barely stand up herself, back muscles pulled so bad." He chuckled. "We talked. Just talked, I'd been a few cells down from her, you know your sweet delicate wife can swear like…well, she'd hold her own with Starbuck."

"Yeah. I figured that out." Bill nodded. "Go on."

"We talked. Figured out you'd told both of us to watch out for the other." Saul shook his head. "Both of us had frakked that part of it up, but…let's just say in talking with her that night, I understood more. Hell of a woman. Even Ellen started to bond with her, and Laura took it. And, you know how much that takes. Ellen never got close to any other female. Anyway, after that night, we started…working together. She trusted me, I trusted her. Still fought like cats and dogs, but, on a different level. She'd get up in my face and challenge me, never had that happen…well, except with Starbuck. But Roslin? She was sober, and she was sometimes right. Other times I was, and she took it as well as could be expected. But, whenever something happened, when we'd come out of detention in daylight, she'd walk out on her own, until she was out of sight of the general masses, and with me or Cottle. Then, she'd let one of us help her."

"Stubborn woman." Bill stood and crossed to the coffee pot, refilling their glasses before starting a fresh pot.

"Hell of a woman." Saul chuckled. "You know she had it out with me as well, after…well, after I found out what I was? Most of the crew wouldn't even talk to me, or be near me, and she yanks me into a storage room and starts off on one of her tirades about how you and I had to get through it. Whether it involved a boxing ring, an office, or a bar. Just the two of us getting through it."

"That's two of us. I got a variation of the same lecture." Bill shook his head. "I'd ask you how everyone was, what happened after I…but, Laura will want to hear it as well."

"Still wrapping my head around being here." Saul grimaced. "Not exactly sure what happened. Or, how people will take it. How I'll take being around people."

"You're welcome to stay here, long as you need." Bill gestured. "We have the room, and you're more than welcome."

"May take you up on that for a few days at least, till I figure out what's going on. You said Natalie and Boomer are around?"

"Yeah, they're actually why I made it back as fast as I did last night. Came across them leading the horses back, and figured out something was wrong." Bill glanced out the window. "Told them I'd let them know what was going on today."

"Good of you to take them in." Saul looked over at the door, braced shut. "So, Adar?"

"You know she was involved with him before…" Bill's voice trailed off.

"Yeah." At Bill's expression, Saul shrugged. "Hey, I was your XO, I ran security checks, heard things. And, he had a reputation, and she had, has amazing legs. Once I met her, couldn't figure it out, she was, uh…well, not exactly what I'd figure him to go for. But, I also know she ended it before she headed to Galactica, and was devoted to her Presidency, teaching, and then you. Didn't figure I needed to bring it up."

"I see." Bill shook his head. "Anyway, since she's been here, he's approached her several times, never when I'm around, he's too cowardly for that, but, she's cut him off each time, I believe she actually laid him out on his back once, a move she mentioned you might have taught her?" 

"Possible." He grinned.

"He's been watching Laura, and her father and I went to see the security force here, actually, they came to see us after a bit of an incident involving Adar stepping into a fire ant colony that appeared outside her condo, where we were living until the house was built." He chuckled. "Sagittarion fire ants. Not pretty."

"That has Starbuck written all over it." Saul shook his head. "And, if I heard correctly, Zak?"

"With, believe it or not, Billy's help." Bill grinned. "So, the officials were aware of it, and up until last night, he's been too cowardly to actually do anything to her. He'll be banished, won't be around any more. It apparently can be done, not sure of the details, but can happen. He just believed he and Laura would pick up where he thought they'd left off, since his wife had moved on as well."

"Too bad." Saul took a swallow of coffee.

"Insult to injury, his former wife and Laura were good friends before she started working for him, a relationship they dampened during her tenure on his staff, but have revived since they've been here." He winced. "You've no idea how glad I am to have another man around here. We're still trying to catch up to the women."

"With good cause." Unnoticed, the kitchen door had opened, and Laura entered, Bill's robe wrapped around her. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Hey there." Bill stood and moved to greet her, kissing her lightly. "Morning. Coffee?"

"Please." Continuing to the table, she sank into a chair and smiled. "Hello again."

"Good morning." Saul grinned. "Still appropriating his robe, Madam President?"

"Mine now." Laura laughed. "You settled in well downstairs?"

"Yeah, did some laundry last night too." He nodded. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"You're family." She shrugged. "With impeccable timing."

"For once." Saul looked at her hand. "How's it feel?"

"I don't think it's broken, but I promised Cottle I'd have it looked at today." She picked up her coffee and sipped it. "Later. Still raining now."

"I called in at the base, and let the school know you'd be in this afternoon." Bill slid into his chair.

"Good. I need to get those essays back to the students." Laura tucked a leg under her and leaned on the table. "Well?" 

"Well what?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"What aspect of my life were the two of you discussing?" She took another sip of coffee.

"I was catching Saul up on Adar's attempts to regain your favor." Bill grinned at her and leaned forward to brush her hair out of her face. 

"Hear the defensive maneuvers worked out for you?" Saul lifted his mug toward her.

Laura sighed. "Yes they did." Facing Saul, she tilted her head, inspecting his face. "We missed you."

"Even you?" He teased.

"Well, Bill has some new playmates now, but we wondered about you." Laura hesitated. "And Ellen."

"Still, well, alive." Saul shrugged. "I guess. Still confused at it all."

"Gives Kara some more hope." Bill mused, as Saul glanced at him.

"For Sam." Laura supplied.

"Not Zak?" He looked surprised.

"No. They figured out they were better as friends." Laura smiled.

"Thick as thieves. Along with Laura's sisters and mine." Bill shook his head. "Again, nice to have someone else to even out the numbers."

"Bill…you know people will still remember…" His voice trailed off.

"Still, there was only one of you." Laura frowned. "Although Ellen…"

"One time happening." Saul ran his finger around the rim of his mug.

"So." Laura glanced at Bill. "Have you discussed anything about after…"

"No. We actually just started." Bill began as she cut him off.

"That's a second pot of coffee." Her gaze swung to Saul, who chose that moment to take a swallow of coffee. "Fine. What did you tell him?"

"We talked about the weather last night." Bill supplied. "And how he happened along in time."

"Right." With another sigh, she stood and moved to the cooler, opening it to eye the contents. "Nothing. We need to go to the market again. Cereal it is." Retrieving the milk, she set it on the table before crossing to the cabinet and pulling out bowls and a canister of cereal. Sitting back down, she fixed her bowl and leaned back in the chair as they followed her lead. "So, Lee's all right?"

"Still fine." Saul gestured with his spoon. "You know about him and Ishay?" At their nods, he chuckled. "Never saw that one coming, but it works. They head out for about eight months, then come back and fill us in on what they found. It's not been easy, but people have made a go of it. Interesting mix of living off the land and figuring out how to adapt basic science to fit our, their needs." 

"Is Ellen still teaching?" Laura's lips curved up at the question. "It just amused me, after all the comments she made…"

"I know. But, hell, guess you made more of an impression on her than you knew." He shook his head. "In addition to drinking her under the table."

"One time." She giggled.

"I believe the pilots mentioned that." Bill added dryly.

"Yeah." Saul grinned. "That was when Ellen began to believe she'd underestimated her. Yeah, she's still teaching. Was still teaching. Had a system started, worked with Caprica of all people, and Tyrol, setting up a mentoring system as well."

"Using her personality for good." Bill stated, grinning. "The Ellen you always saw that was blurred to the rest of us by her, um…alternative behaviors."

"We can pick 'em." Saul grinned at Laura. "No offense."

"None taken." She picked up her mug with the bandaged hand and winced, setting it down quickly. "Frak."

"We're going in to have it looked at." Bill paused, a thought coming to him. "No one's called…well, frak."

"What?" Carefully unwinding the bandage on her hand, Laura glanced up. "I thought people were just giving us a chance to sleep in."

"No. I turned the phone off last night." He craned his neck to look at the set on the wall. "Six messages. Sounds like both families."

"Of course." Laura sighed. "You get to answer them. I took all the calls last night." Standing, she bent to kiss him lightly. "I'm going to get dressed so we can head into town. Sherman gave me the name of someone to go to for my hand."

"Go. We'll clean up down here." Bill stood and crossed to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle and shaking two pills out of it. "Take these first, just minor painkillers."

"Thanks." She took them from him and popped them into her mouth, using his coffee to wash them down when he handed her the mug.

"Let me see." Taking her bruised hand, he winced. "You definitely have some damage there."

Laura shrugged, "as long as I didn't get it boxing, Mama can't be that upset with me. Richard now?" She giggled. "He'll be lucky to get out of town before she can find him."

"He'll not be back. Not this time." He pressed a gentle kiss to the livid bruise, careful not to press down on the swollen area. "Go on upstairs."

"Back in a few." She paused at the door and looked back at Saul. "It really is good to see you here."

"Thanks." He nodded at her as she slipped through the door, closing it behind her. Chuckling, he stood and started clearing the dishes from the table. "Frakkin' domestic, the two of you."

"With all the benefits." Bill grinned as he picked up the phone. "You mind?"

"Nah." He started washing the dishes. "Got used to it, with Ellen teaching. We ended up splitting the chores. And, she did end up being a better cook than me."

"That sounds like a story." Bill hit the button to replay the waiting messages.

"One of many." Saul chuckled again. "You got any supplies? I can fix the door while you're out as well."

"Back in the stable, just follow the path." He paused the message and met the other man's eyes levelly. "You gonna be okay out here while we're gone?"

"Yeah. Still acclimating." Hesitating a moment, he finished drying a bowl and turned to face Bill fully. "Thanks."

Bill grinned. "Bout time you got here."


	53. Chapter 53: Underestimation on The Shore

Leaning back in the chaise, Laura sighed softly as the sun gently washed over her. The storm of the previous night had broken for a few hours at least, and she was taking advantage of it. She and Bill had gone into town and dropped off the papers she needed to at the school before going to see the doctor that Sherman had recommended. While not broken, her hand was indeed slightly fractured, and he'd bound it up, giving Bill a list of instructions of things she was and wasn't allowed to do. Afterwards, they'd returned to the house and he'd made sure she was settled and didn't need anything before going back to town to run errands, despite her protests that she'd been perfectly able to run them with him.

"Well don't you look contented." At the wry voice, she opened her eyes slightly.

"Hello there." She smiled slightly. "We were wondering where you'd gotten off to."

"Went to find supplies in the stable, like Bill said, and decided to take a walk for a bit." Saul looked around at the clearing. "Nice little cabin the two of you have."

"We like it." Laura nodded to the chair next to her. "Have a seat."

"What'd the doctor say?" Setting the supplies he carried next to the broken doorframe, he sank into the chair, facing her.

"Minor fractures." Her lips twitched. "Rather familiar words to me. Bill however, believes I should be in bed…well, let me rephrase that." A giggle escaped her at his expression. "He thinks I shouldn't be doing anything until it completely heals."

"Man loves you." Relenting, he chuckled and held out his hand, waiting until she'd lightly placed her injured hand in it. "Bandage only?"

"Told you it was minor." As he inspected it, she sighed.

"Yeah. You'll live." Releasing her hand, he chuckled. "Question is, will you survive him waiting on you hand and foot?"

"Girl could get used to it." Closing her eyes again, she settled back into the chaise.

"Girl could, not you though." He watched her smile slightly. "You look good Laura. Suits you."

"Thank you." She sighed softly. "He's…we've both missed you Saul. It truly is good to see you."

"Missed both of you too." He gazed at her. "How much have you told him?"

"Saul…" Laura opened her eyes, the soft light that had been in them gone.

"Laura, I need to know. I don't want to say something and have it come from me, not you." He leaned forward. "How much have you told him?"

"Not all of it." She admitted hesitantly. "I know…I know it…he still has times where I can tell he's remembering having to leave New Caprica. We both had to do things during that time that we haven't told the other about. We're not hiding it from each other, but just haven't had the time…"

"Laura, you've nothing but time." When she turned her head slightly to look towards the woods, he reached out and took her uninjured hand. "He asked me about something I slipped and said last night." Her eyes widened. "Nothing big, just that I'd carried you before, something like that."

"What did you tell him?" Sitting up, she slid her legs off the chaise and turned to face him.

"Just that when you were released from detention, that you'd insist on walking under your own power until you were out of sight, then you'd only let Cottle or me help you." He hesitated a moment.

"And?" She leaned forward.

"And," Saul shook his head, "the thunder. What happened that day in the school tent."

"Oh." Laura bit her lip, her mind flashing back to the memory. "I see." Standing, she looked down at him. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?" 

"You sit. I'll get it." He stood and pointed back at the chaise. "Suppose Bill sees you waiting on me? With an injured hand?"

She managed a weak smile. "Very well. I'll come inside with you though. Looks like it's about to rain again."

Saul looked up at the sky, where sure enough, clouds were about to obscure the sun again. "Let me move the stuff I brought up inside as well." Following her, he picked up the wood and tools he'd found in the stable and set them inside the door as she crossed to the sink and began to fill the tea kettle.

"Be right back." Laura glanced at him and crossed out of the kitchen as he washed his hands and began to open cabinets, looking for mugs. By the time she returned, he had two mugs set out, along with some crackers he'd found. "Thanks. Can you open this please?" She handed him a bottle. At his lifted eyebrow, she shook her head. "We're talking about New Caprica. I think we'll both feel better for some of this in the tea."

"Very well." Pouring a measure into each mug, he recapped the bottle. "I wasn't sure which tea you'd want."

"This will do." Pulling out two bags from a container, she placed them in the mugs and poured the steaming water over them. "We'll let them steep a few minutes. Hungry?"

"No." Saul nodded toward the table. "Sit, I'll bring them over." When she relented with a sigh, he followed her, carrying the two mugs. As she stared at the steam rising from hers, absently stirring it with a spoon, he seated himself across from her. "Well."

"The thunder." Laura studied her tea, judging the color of the liquid before carefully lifting out the tea bag and setting it aside in the spoon. "I'd meant to tell Bill, sometime. It's just never been the right time. I mean, how do you start? Bill, one day when I was teaching on New Caprica, the Cylons decided to blindly fly over the settlement, dropping bombs where ever they'd like, and then shooting people who ran into the streets. Oh, and some of those people fell into the school tent, where I was huddled under a desk with all the children, praying to the gods that a bomb wouldn't hit us, or a Centurion wouldn't decide to randomly open fire on us. And the raiders kept coming, and coming, and coming. And the children kept screaming. And I just…I…" She took a swallow of her tea, wincing at the bite of alcohol in it. "It felt like it would never end." She whispered and looked up at him. "Saul, he still feels so much guilt for leaving us there…for the way everything happened, for letting the election…not declaring military action…for deserting us when the basestars arrived…"

"Things happened." Saul took a swallow of the tea. "But, for all the horrors that happened to us down there, can you imagine what he believes happened? Whether its worse or not, it's unspoken between you."

"You went and got wise." She sighed and shook her head. "When the frak did that happen?"

"When you two died and left us as the frakkin' elders." He chuckled and lifted his mug toward her.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much choice on that." Laura sipped her tea and gazed at him for a long moment. "Do you…"

"Do I what?" He encouraged after a minute of silence as she searched for the words.

"When we were in the medical tent…" Her finger traced along the top of the mug. "Do you remember when you used to tell me I was sleepwalking? Moving to the door of the tent before you could catch me? And that I was saying something? Reciting something?"

"Yeah. You said it was the meds…" His voice trailed off. "Laura?"

"I've done it a few times since I've been here. Kara found me one morning, Bill another…" She shivered slightly. "Standing on a ledge at the edge of the balcony of my apartment. We were living there while the house was being built. Elosha even came and talked to me about it, but I have no idea…"

"I remember." Saul's frown deepened. "Cottle couldn't figure it out either. Except maybe it was some sort of combination of the chamalla screwing your blood up, with whatever cocktails the Cylons were shooting into you. But that wouldn't make any sense now."

"No. It wouldn't." Laura picked up her mug and sipped at it. "I always wondered if it was due to Gaius' transfusion. The Cylon blood in me. We didn't really have any means to test its long term effects, and obviously, the cure wasn't permanent." She sighed. "But, I really didn't think I'd still be having the…episodes, dreams, whatever they are."

"We never determined a pattern back then…anything now?" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"No." She sighed, her fingers absently toying with the mug handle. "I still don't even realize I'm doing it, no memories of doing it afterwards…"

"Frak." Saul sighed.

"Yeah." Laura glanced at the window, at the rain streaking down the glass. "Hasn't happened since we've been here, yet. But I worry."

"You shouldn't. Not if it hasn't been a precursor to anything." He broke off as she shook her head.

"But it's happening. And I don't know why. It never happened after we left New Caprica, not until I was here." She paused. "I think. I mean, I think someone would have told me if I was wandering around in my nightgown. Tom Zarek would have had a field day with it politically. Let alone Baltar if he'd found out about it."

"True." Saul stood and moved to pick up the bottle she'd left on the counter, returning to the table and pouring some into their mugs. "So. It happens again, we'll work on figuring it out. Between my knowing what happened before, as well as Cottle, and Kara and Bill knowing what's happening here, we'll figure it out. And speaking of Kara. She around here a lot?"

"Yes." Laura lifted an eyebrow. "And we expect you two to play nice."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled. "And, master politician you are, you've tried to divert me. Back to New Caprica missy."

"Colonel." Her mood immediately sobered again and she sighed. "You know, they never did figure we would work together."

"We didn't exactly perpetuate a solid working relationship to the general public. Or in fact to anyone except Cottle." He lifted an eyebrow. "Safer that way. For all concerned."

"Indeed." Laura shook her head. "Even Tyrol and Sam didn't realize how close."

"Well, I was the one that took the slap." Saul grinned.

"I wasn't acting." Taking a swallow of her tea, she winced. "More of a kick now."

"Yeah." He took a swallow as well. "How much."

"He knows I was in detention. And that I have, had scars that were newer than others." A flush ran up her cheeks. "He knows they tested drugs on me, and took me at random times of the day and night. He knows that they would have known I would have done anything to keep the children safe. And, he knows that Baltar and I had a conversation at least once while I was in."

"Yeah. I remember you recreating that little memory in a role reversal with him." He considered for a long moment. "You tell him about the extent of the physical abuse, or the drugs?"

"He knows I wasn't…raped." She stared across the room. "He knows they took me…I've told him some of what happened, and being in the military, I know he can imagine."

"He knows we spent time in Cottle's care together." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Laura nodded slowly.

"He asked me once about it." Saul mused. "Told him you'd been tougher than many of the marines we'd worked with, didn't surprise him. Told him we'd been in at the same times, seemed as though they didn't want to leave either of us around to rally support, and thought without us that the rebellions would cease. Which they didn't. They weren't above using us to try to get to the other, luckily since they thought we despised each other, they didn't pursue that track too often. There were a few times that you were coming down off of whatever they'd shot you up with, was a lot like when, uh, I, uh…well, that time in the brig, when you were coming down off of chamalla."

"You would remember that." She retorted wryly. "What did Bill say."

"That he knew they'd underestimate you, had underestimated you. He had, and knew that it was one of the best weapons in your arsenal. Being underestimated. He and I, we made that mistake once, he learned faster than I did." He shrugged. "But, don't think they ever did. Know that frakker Zarek didn't. Always thought he could control you in the end."

"So he did." Laura took another swallow. "Or kill us."

"Had no idea." Saul shook his head. "We all had our heads elsewhere, he took advantage." Glancing at her, he grinned. "You know, that was the first morning that I was positive you two were back together." 

"I figured as much." She smiled slightly. "You've always been a good friend to him, to us."

"He wanted me to shoot him you know." At the quiet statement, Laura's eyes widened and she stared at him. "Confronted both Starbuck and me. After New Caprica. We were adjusting to being back. To integrating. Lot of anger and frustration. You'd pardoned every frakkin' collaborator…"

"We'd had enough of the killing, of the hate. I understood why. Would have taken part in a different situation, but there were so few of us. We needed to start healing, not continue in the cycle of hatred that we'd entered." Laura sighed and took a swallow of her drink. "And a secret tribunal was not the way. Not at that time."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "Still. Starbuck and I, he confronted us. Starbuck got her head together…took me a while longer."

"I think everyone expected life to be better once we were off of New Caprica." She mused softly. "When you're digging through mud, bundled against the cold and dust, trying to figure out if you'll have edible food, or clean water…worrying about being shot, or taken…it's so easy to imagine that on Galactica, we were able to have food and clean clothes, and although we were on the run, we were able to fight back. To have a better chance of survival. And then when we in fact were off that place…we were still struggling to find who we'd been, where we'd been, and come to terms with what we were to do as we searched for a safe home again. For Earth. To find who we'd become. And to integrate with those who had remained on Galactica and Pegasus. And to find how we could live together."

"Always better on the other side of the creek." Saul nodded. "Always running, always trying to catch up or figure where we were going."

"He really asked you to shoot him?" Laura asked softly after they'd sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah. Either get back to work, make a commitment, that sort of thing." He shook his head.

"When did you tell him about Ellen?" She asked softly.

"He knew she was dead. Didn't tell him the rest, not then. Not for a while." One eyebrow raised, "Not that it mattered in the end. Never told you. Appreciated what you did for her. Then."

"In her own way, she did what she had to do." Laura raised her eyes and met his levelly. "I can understand that. Did understand that. We all had to do things…"

He nodded in understanding. "So we did."

"I'm glad you're here." Reaching out, she touched his hand lightly. "We've missed you. I'd ask you more about what's happened, but Bill would only want you to repeat everything."

"Indeed." As a sudden burst of wind howled around the window, they glanced toward it. "Storm's getting worse. I need to fix the door."

"Bill will probably stay at the base until the worst of it passes over." She stood. "I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a bit though."

"I'll take care of stuff down here." Standing, he gathered their cups. "You'll be okay going upstairs on your own?"

"It's my hand, not my legs." Laura laughed softly just as the handset on the wall rang. Picking it up, she glanced at Saul. "Hello Bill." Pausing to listen, her lips curved up. "Because I knew you'd be calling to make sure I was resting." When Saul chuckled, she shook her head at him. "And yes, I'm on my way upstairs now, Saul's just getting ready to fix the door." She paused again. "Fine. Oh, the grocery order should be ready to be picked up in about another half hour. You'll pick it up?" Leaning against the wall, she smiled again as she listened. "Mmm hmm. Fine. We'll see you then. Love you." At the response, she giggled. "Kay, here he is." She held the phone toward Saul. "Apparently, he doesn't quite believe I'm capable of going to rest on my own." With a wink, she handed him the phone.

"Yeah?" At Bill's question, his eyebrow lifted. "Yeah, we had some tea. And some ambrosia. No, Madame President's not toasted, and she's perfectly capable of getting upstairs on her own." As she disappeared through the door with a wave, he chuckled. "She's on her way now. Really Bill, she's fine. Headed up now." He paused as the door opened and Laura peeked back in. "Hold on…"

"Tell him to ask Kara if she wants to come for dinner tonight…" She directed. "Once again, as long as you two can stand being in the same room."

"Not a problem." He grinned. "We'll be fine. Go on now so he'll stop nagging us both."

"Yes sir, Colonel." With a final wink, she disappeared through the door again.

"She wants you to ask Kara to dinner." Saul paused. "Fine. She's already upstairs, and no, I'm not going to go check on her. Learned that with Ellen, finally. See you in an hour." With a chuckle, he hung up the handset and crossed the kitchen to start repairs on the door, muttering under his breath. "Frakkin' domestic, the both of them."


	54. Chapter 54: Triad Trust on The Shore

"Full colors." Laura giggled and set her cards down in front of her, face up as the other three groaned. "All mine." Reaching out, she pulled the chips toward her with her uninjured hand. "Thank you."

"Not fair." Kara sighed and took a swallow from the bottle in front of her. "You should be drugged out of your mind with those painkillers, and you're wiping the table with us."

"Ah," Laura lifted her glass of water toward Kara. "These painkillers aren't narcotic enough to impact me. Still have the tolerance I used to."

"Still." Kara tossed her cards toward Saul. "Your deal."

"Gotta say, I agree with Starbuck." He grinned at her. "Buck, buck, buck…"

"Don't start that." Her eyes narrowed.

"Play nice." Laura paused in setting the chips in piles and glared at them.

"New drinks anyone?" Bill glanced around the table, stifling a chuckle at their automatic reaction to what he called Laura's 'teacher glare'.

"Not here." Kara sighed. "Much as I hate to say it, one more hand, then I have to be responsible and head back in. I ended up with the early class tomorrow."

Saul stared at her, blinking in shock. "What?"

"We're teaching out at the base. Have some of the older kids that come in for lessons." Bill shifted so his arm was draped around Laura's shoulders, his hand absently toying with her hair.

"Yeah. I remember that." He shook his head as he shuffled the deck. "I'm still getting over the two of you, and Starbuck is responsible now?"

"For now." Kara drained her bottle and set it down next to her. "Still got my moments though. Want to test me?"

"And you've both behaved so nicely so far." Laura lifted an eyebrow. "And Bill, eyes front when the cards are dealt."

"Yes dear." He moved just in time to evade her elbow jabbing into his ribs.

"So," Kara frowned slightly. "I still am trying to get this all straight. Lee ended up with Ishay? And Ellen started a school?"

"Yeah. We all ended up doing things, finding our ways in new places, surviving. Not impacting the existing cultures, or if we did, doing it as minimally as we could." Saul started to deal the cards out. "It was a matter of adjusting to surviving again. We'd done it once, twice…we just needed to do it again."

"Who knew. You adjusting." Laura smiled.

"How was the integration, of the Cylons and the humans." Kara asked softly.

"Difficult. We managed. Those who couldn't adjust, on each side, chose to leave the main part of the settlements and went elsewhere." Saul set the pile of remaining cards on the table as they picked up their cards, Laura setting hers back down to re-arrange them before picking them up again. "We adjusted. Difference was, we didn't have Baltar in charge of everything. Although," he paused as Kara pushed two chips into the center of the table, waiting until Bill and Laura had matched the bet to toss his own chips in. "Baltar did end up doing a credible job in the agricultural area."

"His family was farmers." Laura commented absently, putting her cards down and tossing another chip in. "Raising."

"He…changed." Bill admitted quietly, tossing a chip of his own in. "Something happened during the final battle. He could have left and didn't."

"Still." Kara shook her head, tossing two chips in.

"Lot changed." Saul repeated with a grimace. "Some didn't. I fold."

"Two cards." Laura slid two toward him and took the two he pushed at her. "Bill, stop trying to look at my hand."

"Don't need to." He slid a card over. "One, Saul."

After sliding one over to Bill, Saul looked back at Kara. "You?"

"Holding." She grinned and tapped her cards. "Call."

"Met." Laura turned her cards over and sighed. "Well, all good things…"

"Better than me." Bill tossed his cards onto the table.

"Come to mama." Kara placed her cards on the table and pulled the chips toward her.

"Ladies night apparently." Saul gathered the cards and shuffled them into a pile.

"Apparently so." Laura yawned, covering her mouth with her bandaged hand. "Sorry."

"I've gotta head back anyway." Kara stood and picked up several of the empty bottles. "I'll drop these off in the bin on my way out. See you tomorrow?"

"Be in about ten, ten thirty, after I drop Laura off." Bill nodded.

"Hey, Starbuck." Saul stood. "Hold on, I'll grab the rest of these." As he stood, he shot a look at Bill and Laura. "Be right back."

"We'll finish up out here." Laura smiled at him. "Night, Kara," she called, receiving a wave in response.

"What?" Setting the bottles in the sink, Kara turned and faced him as he entered the kitchen.

"You okay with me being here?" Following her lead, he set the bottles in the sink and stacked the plates in the washer.

"Yeah." She crossed her arms and scuffed a foot. "You okay with me?"

"Hell Starbuck, we just played cards without turning over a table or getting drunk." He grinned. "What do you think?"

"We were both on our best behavior for them?" Kara met his grin then let it fade. "After…Was there any ever other sign of the Galactica…or anything?"

Saul shook his head. "No. And before you ask, no signals…music or anything that would have indicated anything from Sam. I'm sorry."

She bit her lip before answering. "I hadn't thought you would…but…you're here."

"Yeah, I am." He glanced back at the door they'd come through. "They look good."

"They do." She followed his gaze. "Waited long enough for each other."

"Shows you kid." Saul turned to look at her. "Sometimes it takes time. And patience."

"Yeah, like I'm good at either of those." Kara straightened and crossed to pull her jacket off the back of her chair.

"You're teaching kids." He watched her grin at him. "I'd say you're getting better at those."

"It's easier than some of the nuggets you forced on me." She pushed her arms through her sleeves. "I'll bring Laura home tomorrow, we'll talk more then?"

"See you tomorrow." Saul nodded at her as she opened the door. He was just finishing rinsing out the bottles when Bill opened the door. "Almost done in here."

"Thanks. We cleaned up out here, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah." Wiping his hands on a towel, he turned toward the door. "Bill, thanks again."

"Good to see you. Laura thinks so too." With another grin, he stepped back through the door, moving to join her.

"Yes Laura does." She giggled and slid her arm around his waist as they moved up the staircase. "Kara headed out?"

"She wasn't in there, so I suppose so." Bill shook his head. "Not sure how they'll get along in the long run, but they're both making an effort now."

"I wonder what it would have been like…" Laura's voice trailed off.

"What?" Pausing at the top of the stairs, he looked at her, his free hand reaching up to trace her cheek.

"Just…" She sighed. "On New Caprica, if she hadn't been taken at the beginning. How they would have worked together, sometimes I wonder. No one expected Saul and I to work together…if we'd added her back into the mix, what would have happened."

"I suppose we'll never know." His thumb caressed her cheekbone. "How come you've never told me everything that happened to you down there?"

She blinked and gazed at him for a moment. "I…I suppose because there's nothing that could have been done in hindsight. It…we had to deal with enough of the aftermath. And then there were other things that were more pressing…"

"Like surviving." Leaning forward, he kissed her. "I know you keep telling me someday…"

"I mean it." Laura nodded slowly. "I will."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Together they started toward the bedroom. "You know I will."

"I know." She continued into the bedroom as he closed the door behind them. "For now though, I need some help."

"With what." Chuckling, he pulled his sweater over his head. "You and Kara pretty much cleaned Saul and I out."

"Well." Unfastening the buttons on her blouse, she tossed it on top of his in the basket they used for dirty clothes and turned to face him, holding up her bandaged hand a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "I need two hands to undo my bra…"


	55. Chapter 55: Time Revealed on The Shore

Laura shuddered slightly as a clap of thunder rolled through the night, her eyes flying open to gaze through the windows at the lightning flickering through the darkness. When she felt Bill's thumb start to rub gentle circles on her hip she smiled slightly. The warmth of his hand on her skin had been a gentle anchor, pulling her back from the dreams she'd been having, and the gentle circles he was now tracing, soothed her. "Thanks."

His answer was a soft kiss to her bare shoulder as he continued the movement. He'd been lying awake, watching the approaching storm over her shoulder, his mind wandering to the previous evening. If anyone had ever told him that he, Laura, Saul, and Kara would be sitting together playing triad, without an argument or fight breaking out, he wasn't sure he would have believed them. In truth, it had been a wonderful evening, the only dark spot Laura's occasional winces as she'd forgotten about her injured hand and reached out with it. Then later on, after they'd come upstairs…the fact that they were currently lying with Laura's back against his chest, their bare legs tangled together, not even having taken the time to pull on nightwear…he pressed another kiss to her bare shoulder, shifting slightly as she pressed closer to him. "Cold?"

"No." She rubbed her foot against his calf as they fell back into silence for a long moment, thunder rumbling through again. When she took a deep breath, he expected a sigh, but instead, she started talking, one hand reaching up to lace fingers with the hand her head was resting against. "The…first time they took me. On New Caprica." He tightened his hand on hers, but maintained the gentle circles with his other hand, waiting.

"The first time. After the arrival time. It was the…there had been raiders flying in, so low we were afraid they would fly into the tents. The Centurions were lined up on the main roads….the different models going tent to tent to take accounting. We'd kept the children inside the school tent. So the parents would know where they were. So we would know if…we needed to make alternative arrangements for any of them. Tory and Maya and I however…they forced us out to the street to be accounted for. Seeing so many of each model…and putting faces with ones we hadn't known about…" She shuddered again. "After we were accounted for, they allowed Maya to return inside. To oversee the children. Tory and I were kept outside with the other adults. As it was announced again what our new…what the expectations were. Behaviorally, in a rational and calm manner. Clinically. We were under a new government. And we were expected to do as we were told. All for our own good. Frighteningly calm benevolence." She closed her eyes for a brief moment before continuing. "Following the terror of their arrival and the time after that. I don't know which was more terrifying..."

"Then we were sent to our tents. The parents were escorted to the school to retrieve their children, and then Maya was sent home with Is…Hera. Tory and I were sent back to our tents with the general populace after the announcements. There was a curfew. Immediately. And then, a few hours later you heard the Centurions going up and down the streets, everything else was so quiet. And then occasional screams, yells…you didn't know what was going on in the darkness. And then a Centurion stopped in front of my tent. I remember staring at the flap…I'd already gone through everything I had, which as you know, wasn't much." She turned her head slightly, looking at him over her shoulder. "I had one of your books, and some letters from you. I'd taken the time to hide them, I didn't want to destroy them. I needed something until you came back. And I never doubted you would."

"Yeah." He spoke softly and leaned forward to kiss her lightly before she settled back down, her gaze focused out the window again.

"My tent flap was opened, and one of the D'Anna models stood there. Gazing at me, derisively, I guess you'd say the word was. She told me to come with her." Laura absently tightened her grip on his hand. "She took me to a building near Colonial One. A small clinic that had just been finished, it was originally intended to be the cornerstone of what was going to be a medical facility, but ended up being used as a…prison of sorts. They expanded it. Lots of small cells, interrogation rooms, cold cement. But, that first time…it was a smaller facility. They made me go into a small cubicle and change into a jumpsuit, my own clothes were bagged, and taken. Then I was brought into a room. Saul was there, and Tom, Galen…several others that were active in the settlement, some of your former crew...I was the only female, and I realized we were all people who either were in a position of leadership, or had been. We were lined up. Made to stand there. Then a Doral and a Cavil came in. And they started questioning us. About where the Galactica had gone, what the plans were for your return, the defensive capability of the ships that were left…none of us gave them the answers they wanted. Any answers at all beyond the one that we didn't know. Any information we had, we weren't giving up." She took another deep breath. "And they started yelling at us, we were standing and they were yelling, and then they'd be quiet…it had been hours. And then Cavil pulled out a gun and started waving it around. He'd hold it to one of our heads…ask the questions…and then he stepped back and opened it, took out the bullets and left one in….and spun the chamber…"

When she fell silent, gathering herself again, Bill bit his lip, trying to imagine what she'd been feeling. Saul…Tom, some of the others, they'd known what could be expected, but Laura…and the fact that she was able to tell him about the bullets, and the chambers…she'd had to learn, Saul had told him that she'd made him teach her about guns. About how to load and shoot. In case, she'd said. Saul had told him that one night when they were drinking…and he'd just remembered it, as she'd told her story….

"And then they started asking the questions again." She continued. "And every time someone would refuse to answer, only claiming ignorance, he would pull the trigger. It never went off." Her voice grew distant. "Until the man next to me. He was a farmer…had taken over the running of an agricultural co-op of sorts…I didn't know him very well, just by sight, and he'd brought some plants in to show one of the classes once. He was a gentle soul, just loved the soil, and was so happy to have an area to farm again…and they shot him. And there was blood, and…grey matter, and other things…all over me, all over Tom on his other side, and we watched his body hit the floor. As we all swayed…and his blood was on my face…" she lifted her free hand, the one with the bandage on it up so that the lightning flashed across it, "his blood was on me, and his brains…and he was gone. And it could have been any of us." Her hand drifted back down. "And then we were taken back outside. There was a row of what looked like shipping containers. One for each of us. We were locked in. I suppose we were fortunate that it wasn't hot outside. But…we stayed in there, I don't know how long. Occasionally, the door was opened, and food or water was pushed inside…nothing to wash the dried blood off of me…there were no toilets…and then one time, the door was left open. And Doral came in and pulled me…." She shuddered again. "Pulled me up against him. Whispered something in my ear…something about airlocks and reprisals…and then led me out, back into the night…back to the building, and the cubicle, where my clothes sat, waiting. After I changed, there was no one waiting, and the door was open to the outside…but I didn't know if I was supposed to wait…or leave, or if I was leaving would I be shot for escaping…Then there were footsteps…and Galen came shuffling around the corner. And…we left together. In the darkness of the night, just the way we'd arrived."

"How long was it?" He murmured into her ear.

"Six days." She bit her lip. "It felt so much longer…and it was another day or two before any of us could be out in daylight, even with the cloud cover, it was so bright. We all…well, the rest of us were all released within several hours of each other, we were reunited at Cottle's tent. None of use were physically injured…that time. But it was only the first time. The next time…" She shook her head slightly. "I think I can only tell you one at a time."

"You can tell me however you want to." He nuzzled her shoulder again. "I love you Laura Adama. If I could have done anything to prevent it…"

"I know." Carefully she turned in his arms, burrowing against his chest as another rumble of thunder sounded, louder in the darkness. "It nearly killed you to leave us."

"To leave you." He added softly, kissing the top of her head. "Never again, involuntarily."

"And we can make that promise now." She lifted her face to smile slightly. "I think for the next part, I need to have Saul with me to tell you."

"Well, we're not going to get him now." At his statement, as hoped, she laughed softly. "Can you hold onto me and go back to sleep now?"

"Hold on to you, yes." Laura nestled into him again, her lips pressing a soft kiss against his neck. "We'll see about the sleep."

"Yes, we will." As he laid there, holding her, Bill let his hand wander along her slender back, absently rubbing in gentle circles as he processed what she'd said and what hadn't been said. She'd told him about the first time. In the discussions they'd had since New Caprica, she'd never clarified how many times she'd been taken in. "I love you."

He felt her smile again, against his chest. "'Bout time."


	56. Chapter 56: Clarifying on The Shore

"Just through here." Laura nudged Diana with her knee and pushed a branch back with her free hand. "Okay?"

"Right behind you." Saul caught the branch as he followed her. "Better be worth the trip."

"Oh, it is." She smiled back at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah." As Apollo broke through the underbrush, Saul let the reins go limp as he stared at the vista in front of him. "Frak."

"Told you." Laura twisted to look at his face. "That's why Bill and I settled up here. We're still close enough, but out far enough so that we aren't bothered by it all."

"Figured the two of you would take all the privacy you could get." Swinging his leg over the horse, he slid off and glanced at her. "Need a hand?"

"Please." Waiting until he'd wrapped Apollo's reins around a branch, she pivoted so she could slide off the saddle, his hands gripping her waist. "This hand's a bother."

"Like you'd let anything that minor bother you." Chuckling, he took Diana's reins and settled her next to the other horse as Laura moved to perch on the large flat boulder overlooking the valley.

"Now I have the luxury of letting things like that bother me." She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat. "And, if I don't take care of it, Bill will hover again. Love the man dearly, but I've had quite enough of that."

"He does tend to hover over you." Saul winced as she hit his shoulder. "Hey."

"He hovers period." Laura giggled and settled down again, pulling her legs up so she could wrap her arms around them and rest her chin on her knees. "I told him about the first time they took us from our tents last night."

He glanced at her. "And he let you out of his sight today?"

"You're here." One shoulder shrugged. "I told him I'd tell him about the others…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Saul shifted so he could watch her face.

"I thought I'd put it behind me. But I remembered…remember everything." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Kara and I talked once. Here. About it. What she went through…what we went through. She kept killing Leoben over and over. She couldn't escape…I was actually…" her voice trailed off again.

"I figured she was alive, for a while at least." He looked back at the city in the distance. "Overheard them talking about how many times the model…the Leoben had been resurrected. Didn't make sense until I started thinking about the time the two of you were interrogating him. "You mad because you hadn't been able to kill them?"

"I don't know." Laura closed her eyes. "I honestly had never felt the way I did on New Caprica. I didn't know what I was capable of…"

"But you did kill." Saul stated softly.

"Yes." She shuddered again. "I didn't think…I just reacted. And you found me."

"You should have known better." He nudged her shoulder. "You were lucky someone saw him follow you into the woods and came to get Cottle and me."

"We needed those plants. Cottle and I had found them, I knew where they were…it was a free day from school." She shook her head. "I'd only been out of detention a few days…I just needed to get out of the town, to be out in the woods, by the stream. You both knew I was going…"

"Much to our chagrin." Grimacing, he shook his head. "We should have had a guard follow you. Someone to help you carry the stuff back."

"I needed to get away from everyone and everything." Opening her eyes, she turned to gaze at him. "In spite all I'd been through, I think that was when it all came together."

Saul nodded, remembering finding her in the woods, panting as she stood over a Doral's body, the large branch she'd used still in her hand, blood and other matter on it and splattered on her body while she stared at them…

" _Laura?" Cottle's voice was stunned as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stared at her. "Laura, it's Saul and Sherman…."_

" _He's dead." She blinked at them. "I killed him."_

" _Laura…" Saul slowly stepped forward and took the branch from her hand, tossing it into the nearby stream, where it lazily floated for a moment before rolling and sinking under the current._

 _She gazed up at him. "I killed him. He came after me…"_

 _Saul glanced at Cottle, who was kneeling next to the body, feeling for a pulse. "Well?"_

" _He's dead." Cottle looked up at them. "You okay?"_

" _I killed him." Laura repeated softly. "He grabbed me. Promised me what he'd do to me here…and in detention next time. He tore my jacket." She looked at Cottle. "Bill gave me this jacket. He tried to tear it."_

" _She's in shock." Cottle tore off part of the Doral's shirt and crossed to the stream, wetting it. "Get rid of the body. Won't matter, he's already downloaded, so they'll know what happened."_

" _Yeah." Waiting until Cottle was next to Laura, carefully cleaning her face with the wet cloth, he reached down and grabbed the body's feet, dragging it to the stream and hefting it in so it followed the branch downstream. "Good thing this doesn't go near the town."_

" _He tried…" Laura shuddered again and pushed against Cottle's touch. "I need…" He caught her waist and supported her as she heaved, the small amount of food she'd had that morning coming back up. As she panted, catching her breath, he gently washed her face again._

" _Laura, I need to know…" Touching her chin, he inspected her face then let his eyes run down her body._

" _He didn't." She pulled the torn jacket back up over her shoulder and lifted her eyes to meet his. "He didn't."_

"I had never…really even hit anyone before." Laura mused softly. "And I killed him. It was different from giving an order to open an airlock. Even though I'd watched that happen."

"You didn't sleep for three days." Saul looked at her. "Not till they came and took us again."

"And that was when they took your eye." She looked at him, a smile crossing her lips. "I'm starting to get used to you having it back now."

"And we both ended up in Cottle's care again." He shook his head. "I can't remember if I told Bill you were in with me when they took it."

"I just remember the yell…" Laura shuddered. "I wanted to yell back at you, and I couldn't…they'd just left me and all I could manage was to lie there."

"You talked to me after." As she absently shifted to lean against him, he glanced down, startled for a moment before continuing. "They'd thrown me back in my cell, the first thing I remember hearing is you calling for me."

"I was so afraid you wouldn't answer." She admitted softly. "I couldn't imagine what I'd say to Bill…"

"Likewise." He chuckled softly. "Never gave up on him though. Or you."

"Yeah." Laura's lips twitched. "We gave them some good fights though, didn't we."

"We were good at that." Saul grinned. "Remember when Tory walked in on us, and we hadn't been sure who it was that was coming in?"

"And you pushed the classroom table over, scattering all the papers and pictures on it?" Laura laughed. "Her face…and Tyrol's – they thought we were about to kill each other."

"That one at least, we were acting." He chuckled again.

"Sometimes…I missed who we were on New Caprica." She admitted softly after a long moment. "Not New Caprica itself, or who we had to become after the Cylons returned, but who we were able to be. Baltar was an ass, but I liked teaching again, and I'd like to think that had there been another election things might have changed. But I liked being Laura."

"Bill liked you being Laura." Saul agreed. "Ellen, once she started to get to know you…"

"You can't tell her this." Laura sat up and stared at him. "Ever." She waited until he nodded. "I actually started to sort of like her. I was even envious of her, of her confidence and freedom to be who and what she wanted to be."

"Once you drank her under the table, she started to think there might be a bit more to you than…" his voice trailed off.

"Than who she thought I was?" She giggled. "It was mutual. She always looked out for herself, and to a degree you, first. But once you understood that, and accepted it, you knew who Ellen was. At that moment at least."

"She was almost happy. When I came down that was." He glanced back at the city in the valley. "Bill wanted to. Would probably have, eventually."

"No." Shaking her head, Laura smiled. "We would have gone back to the stars first, resumed our journey. He wanted to. And if it had been right, he would have. But, until then, we had our occasional nights together."

"Too much information." Saul shook his head.

"Like you didn't know." She giggled again. "Ellen wouldn't leave it alone. The insinuations when she'd see me…but she wasn't positive."

"Laura," he grinned, "I really hate to break it to you…"

"Don't." Holding up a hand, she shook her head. "Let me have my illusions that we were discreet enough. Please."

"Fair enough." He glanced at the sun, "Ready to head back?"

"Yes." She accepted his hand as he helped her down from the boulder. "I need to get back to start dinner. I have a feeling dinner tonight is going to be one of the full family ones. And I need to talk to Bill later. About New Caprica."

"Do I need to disappear?" He cupped his hands to help her mount Diana. "For dinner?"

"Why?" Gathering the reins, she waited until he was mounted. "You're family. And, it's just our parents, sisters, Kara, and Zak. Oh, and my sister's husband and my niece…"

"They know about me?" Together, they nudged their horses back through the brush.

"They will." Leading him on the path, she waited until he'd moved up next to her. "Like I said," she smiled at him. "You're family."


End file.
